Cincuenta Sombras más Oscuras de Shields
by Lady SereShields
Summary: Intimidada por las singulares prácticas eróticas y los oscuros secretos del atractivo y atormentado empresario Darien Shields, Serena Tsukino decide romper con él y embarcarse en una nueva carrera profesional en una editorial de Seattle. Sin embargo el deseo por Darien todavía domina cada uno de sus pensamientos y él le propone un nuevo arreglo.
1. Prólogo

**Aquí les traigo la continuación de "Cincuenta Sombras de Shields"**

.

**Cabe recordar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

**.**

*****Advertencia***: Esta historia contiene mucho lemon, así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias, es mejor que no lo leas**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

Él ha vuelto. Mamá sigue durmiendo o está enferma de nuevo.

Yo me escondo y me acurruco debajo de la mesa de la cocina. A través de mis dedos puedo ver a mami. Está dormida en el sofá. Su mano cae sobre la alfombra verde y pegajosa, y él lleva sus botas grandes con la hebilla brillante y está de pie junto a mami, gritando.

Golpea a mami con el cinturón.

— ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta.»

Mami hace un ruido, como si sollozara. «Detente. Por favor, detente.» Mami no grita. Mami se acurruca haciéndose más pequeña.

Yo tengo los dedos metidos en las orejas, y cierro los ojos. El ruido se detiene.

Él se voltea y puedo ver sus botas mientras entra en la cocina. Todavía tiene el cinturón. Está tratando de encontrarme.

Se agacha y sonríe. Huele mal. A cigarrillos y alcohol

— Aquí estás, pequeña mierda.»

.

Un gemido escalofriante lo despierta. ¡Dios! Está empapado en sudor y su corazón late fuertemente. ¿Qué carajo? Se sienta de un salto en la cama y se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos. Dios… Han vuelto. El ruido era yo. Respira profunda y acompasadamente, tratando de liberar la mente y las fosas nasales del olor a bourbon barato y a cigarrillos Camel rancios.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

Había sobrevivido al tercer día post-Darien, y a mi primer día en el trabajo. Me ha venido bien distraerme. El tiempo ha pasado volando entre una nebulosa de caras nuevas, trabajo por hacer y el señor Diamante Black. El señor Diamante Black… se apoya en mi mesa, y sus ojos violeta brillan cuando baja la mirada y me sonríe.

—Excelente trabajo, Sere. Creo que haremos un gran equipo.

Tuerzo los labios hacia arriba y consigo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Yo ya me voy, si te parece bien —murmuro.

—Claro, son las cinco y media. Nos veremos mañana.

—Buenas tardes, Diamante.

—Buenas tardes, Sere.

Recojo mi bolso, me pongo la chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta. Una vez en la calle, aspiro profundamente el aire de Seattle a primera hora de la tarde. Eso no basta para llenar el vacío de mi pecho, un vacío que siento desde el sábado por la mañana, una grieta desgarradora que me recuerda lo que he perdido. Camino hacia la parada del autobús con la cabeza gacha, mirándome los pies y pensando cómo será estar sin mi querido Wanda, mi viejo Escarabajo… o sin el Audi.

Descarto inmediatamente esa posibilidad. No. No pienso en él. Por supuesto que puedo pagar un coche; un coche nuevo y bonito. Sospecho que él fue muy generoso con el pago, y eso me deja un sabor amargo en la boca, pero aparto esa idea e intento mantener la mente en blanco y tan aturdida como sea posible. No puedo pensar en él. No quiero empezar a llorar otra vez… no en plena calle.

El apartamento está vacío. Echo de menos a Mina, y la imagino echada en una playa de Barbados bebiendo sorbitos de un coctel frío. Enciendo la pantalla plana del televisor para que el ruido llene el vacío y dé cierta sensación de compañía, pero ni la escucho ni la miro. Me siento y observo fijamente la pared de ladrillo. Estoy entumecida. Solo siento dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que soportar esto?

El timbre de la puerta me saca de golpe de mi abatimiento y siento un brinco en el corazón. ¿Quién podrá ser? Pulso el intercomunicador.

—Un paquete para la señorita Tsukino —contesta una voz monótona e impersonal, y la decepción me parte en dos.

Bajo las escaleras, indiferente, y me encuentro con un chico apoyado en la puerta principal que masca chicle de forma ruidosa y lleva una gran caja de cartón. Firmo la entrega del paquete y me lo llevo arriba. Es una caja enorme y, curiosamente, liviana. Dentro hay dos docenas de rosas de tallo largo y una tarjeta.

.

_Felicidades por tu primer día de trabajo._

_Espero que te haya ido bien._

_Y gracias por el planeador. Fuiste muy amable._

_Ocupa un lugar privilegiado en mi escritorio._

_Darien_

_._

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta impresa, la grieta de mi pecho se ensancha. Sin duda, lo envió su asistente. Probablemente Darien tuvo muy poco que ver con esto. Me duele demasiado pensar eso. Observo las rosas: son preciosas, y no soy capaz de tirarlas a la basura. Me dirijo hacia la cocina, a buscar un jarrón.

.

Y así se establece una rutina: despertar, trabajar, llorar, dormir. Bueno, tratar de dormir. No consigo huir de él ni en sueños. Sus ardientes ojos azules, su mirada perdida, su cabello negro y brillante, todo me persigue. Y la música… tanta música… no soporto oír ningún tipo de música. Procuro evitarla a toda costa. Incluso las melodías de los anuncios me hacen temblar.

No he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, ni con Kenji. Ahora mismo no soy capaz de tener una conversación sin sentido. No, no quiero nada de eso. Me he convertido en mi propia isla independiente. Una tierra saqueada y devastada por la guerra, donde no crece nada y cuyo porvenir es inhóspito. Sí, esa soy yo. Puedo interactuar de forma impersonal en el trabajo, pero nada más. Si hablo con mamá, sé que acabaré más destrozada aún… y ya no me queda nada por destrozar.

.

Me cuesta comer. El miércoles a la hora del almuerzo me las arreglo con una taza de yogur, y era lo primero que había comido desde el viernes. Estoy sobreviviendo gracias a una recién descubierta tolerancia a base de cafés con leche y Coca-Cola light. Lo que me mantiene en marcha es la cafeína, pero me provoca ansiedad.

Diamante ha empezado a estar muy encima de mí, me molesta, me hace preguntas personales. ¿Qué quiere? Yo me muestro educada, pero necesito mantenerlo a distancia.

Me siento y reviso un montón de correspondencia dirigida a él, y estoy agradecida de poder distraerme con esa tarea insignificante. Suena un aviso de correo electrónico y rápidamente compruebo de quién es.

Santo cielo. Un correo de Darien. Oh, no, aquí no… en el trabajo no.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:05**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**.**

_Querida Serena:_

_Perdona esta intromisión en tu trabajo. Espero que todo vaya bien. ¿Recibiste mis flores?_

_Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y es un largo camino. Me encantaría acompañarte… si lo deseas._

_Házmelo saber._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dejo mi escritorio a toda prisa, corro al tocador y me escondo en uno de los compartimentos. La exposición de Seiya. Maldita sea. La había olvidado por completo y le prometí que iría. Oh, no, Darien tiene razón, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta allá?

Me aprieto las sienes. ¿Por qué no me ha llamado Seiya? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no me ha llamado nadie? He estado tan distraída que no me di cuenta de que mi móvil no sonaba.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una idiota! Todavía está desviado a la BlackBerry. Dios santo. Darien ha estado recibiendo mis llamadas; a menos que haya tirado la BlackBerry. ¿Cómo consiguió mi dirección electrónica?

Sabe qué número calzo; no creo que una dirección de correo electrónico le represente un gran problema.

¿Puedo volver a verlo? ¿Podré soportarlo? ¿Quiero verlo? Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la tristeza y la añoranza destrozan mis entrañas. Claro que sí.

Tal vez, tal vez puedo decirle que cambié de idea… No, no, no. No puedo estar con alguien que siente placer haciéndome daño, alguien que no puede amarme.

Recuerdos tortuosos destellan mi mente: el planeador, tomándonos las manos, besándonos, la bañera, su delicadeza, su humor, y su mirada sexy, oscura, pensativa. Lo extraño. Ya han pasado cinco días, cinco días de agonía que me han parecido eternos.

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, me abrazo fuerte, me sostengo a mí misma. Lo echo de menos. Realmente lo extraño… lo amo. Así de simple.

Por las noches lloro hasta quedarme dormida, deseando no haberme marchado, deseando que él fuera diferente, deseando que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Cuánto durará este sentimiento horrible y abrumador? Vivo un calvario.

¡Serena Tsukino, estás en el trabajo! Debo ser fuerte, pero quiero ir a la exposición de Seiyay, en el fondo, mi lado masoquista quiere ver a Darien. Inspiro profundamente y vuelvo a mi escritorio.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:25**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_._

_Hola, Darien:_

_Gracias por las flores; son preciosas._

_Sí, te agradecería que me acompañaras._

_Gracias._

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

.

* * *

.

Reviso mi móvil y veo que las llamadas siguen desviadas a la BlackBerry. Diamante está en una reunión, así que llamo rápidamente a Seiya.

—Hola, Seiya, soy Sere.

—Hola, desaparecida.

Su tono es tan cariñoso y agradable que casi basta con eso para provocarme otra crisis.

—No puedo hablar mucho. ¿A qué hora debo estar mañana en tu exposición?

—Pero ¿vendrás?

Parece emocionado.

—Sí, claro.

Al imaginar su gesto de satisfacción, sonrío sinceramente por primera vez en cinco días.

—A las siete y media.

—Pues nos vemos allí. Adiós, Seiya.

—Adiós, Sere.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:27**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**.**

_Querida Serena:_

_¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:32**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**.**

_La exposición de Seiya se inaugura a las 19.30. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?_

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:34**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**.**

_Querida Serena:_

_Portland está bastante lejos. Debería recogerte a las 17.45._

_Tengo muchas ganas de verte._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:38**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**.**

_Te veo entonces._

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

Oh, Dios. Voy a ver a Darien, y por primera vez en cinco días, mi estado de ánimo mejora un poco y me atrevo a preguntarme cómo habrá estado él.

¿Me extrañará? Seguramente no como yo a él. ¿Habrá encontrado a una nueva sumisa de dondequiera que las saque? Esa idea me hace tanto daño que la desecho inmediatamente. Miro el montón de correspondencia que tengo que clasificar para Diamante, y me pongo a hacerlo, mientras lucho por expulsar a Darien fuera de mi mente una vez más.

Por la noche doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir. Es la primera vez en varios días que no he llorado hasta quedarme dormida.

Visualizo mentalmente la cara de Darien la última vez que lo vi, cuando me marché de su apartamento. Su expresión torturada me persigue. Recuerdo que él no quería que me fuera, lo cual me resultó muy extraño. ¿Por qué iba a quedarme si las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto? Los dos evitábamos nuestros propios conflictos: mi miedo al castigo, su miedo a… ¿qué? ¿Al amor?

Me doy la vuelta, me invade una tristeza insoportable, y me abrazo a la almohada. Él cree que no merece que lo quieran. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su infancia? ¿Con su madre biológica, la puta adicta al crack? Esos pensamientos me acechan hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente caigo agotada en un sueño agitado y exhausto.

.

El día pasa muy, muy despacio, y Diamante se muestra inusualmente atento. Sospecho que es por el vestido ciruela y las botas negras de tacón alto que tomé del armario a Mina, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en eso. He decidido ir a comprarme ropa con mi primer pago. El vestido me queda más suelto de lo que estaba, pero pretendo no notarlo.

Por fin son las cinco y media, recojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso, e intento mantener la calma. ¡Voy a verlo!

—¿Sales con alguien esta noche? —pregunta Diamante cuando pasa junto a mi escritorio al salir.

—Sí. No. La verdad es que no.

Arquea una ceja y me mira, claramente intrigado.

—¿Un novio?

Me ruborizo.

—No, un amigo. Un ex novio.

—A lo mejor mañana te gustaría ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo. Tuviste una primera semana magnífica, Sere. Deberíamos celebrarlo.

Sonríe, y en su cara aparece una emoción desconocida que me incomoda.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale tranquilamente por la puerta. Veo su espalda que se aleja y frunzo el ceño. ¿Tomar una copa con el jefe es buena idea?

Muevo la cabeza. Primero debo enfrentarme a una noche con Darien Shields. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Corro al lavabo a darme los últimos retoques.

Me examino la cara con severidad en el enorme espejo de la pared durante un buen rato. Estoy pálida como siempre, con unos círculos negros alrededor de mis muy grandes ojos. Se me ve demacrada, angustiada. Ojalá supiera maquillarme. Me pongo un poco de rímel y delineador y me pellizco las mejillas, confiando en que agarren un poco de color. Me arreglo el pelo para que me caiga con naturalidad por la espalda, e inspiro profundamente. Tendrá que bastar con eso.

Cruzo nerviosa el vestíbulo y, al pasar por recepción, saludo con una sonrisa a Elsa. Creo que ella y yo podríamos ser amigas. Diamante está hablando con Esmeralda mientras yo voy hacia la puerta, y él corre a abrírmela con una sonrisa enorme.

—Después de ti, Sere —murmura.

—Gracias —sonrío, avergonzada.

Afuera, junto a la acera, Artemis espera. Abre la puerta trasera del coche. Vacilante, miro de reojo a Diamante, que ha salido detrás de mí. Está contemplando el Audi SUV, consternado.

Me volteo, me encamino hacia el coche y subo en la parte de atrás, y allí está sentado —Darien Shields—, con su traje gris, sin corbata y el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado. Sus ojos azules brillan.

Se me seca la boca. Está soberbio, pero me mira con mala cara. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cuánto hace que no has comido? —me suelta en cuanto entro y Artemis cierra la puerta.

Maldita sea.

—Hola, Darien. Yo también me alegro de verte.

—No estoy de humor para aguantar tu lengua viperina. Contéstame.

Sus ojos centellean.

Por Dios…

—Mmm… Me comí un yogur al mediodía. Ah… y un plátano.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste de verdad? —pregunta, mordaz.

Artemis ocupa discretamente su puesto al volante, pone en marcha el coche y se incorpora al tráfico.

Yo levanto la vista y Diamante me hace un gesto, aunque no sé qué ve a través del cristal oscuro. Le devuelvo el saludo.

—¿Quién es ese? —suelta Darien.

—Mi jefe.

Miro al guapísimo hombre que tengo al lado y que contrae los labios con firmeza.

—¿Bien? ¿Tu última comida?

—Darien, la verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo —murmuro, sintiéndome extraordinariamente valiente.

—Todo lo que haces es asunto mío. Dime.

No, no lo es. Yo gruño fastidiada, pongo los ojos en blanco, y Darien entorna la mirada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo ganas de reír. Intento reprimir esa risita que amenaza con escaparse. Darien suaviza el gesto mientras yo me esfuerzo en poner cara seria, y veo que la sombra de una sonrisa aflora a sus maravillosos labios perfilados.

—¿Bien? —pregunta en un tono más conciliador.

—Pasta_ alla vongole_, el viernes pasado —susurro.

Él cierra los ojos, y la ira, y posiblemente el remordimiento, barren su rostro.

—Ya veo —dice con una voz totalmente inexpresiva—.Parece que has perdido al menos dos kilos, posiblemente más. Por favor, come, Serena —me reprende.

Yo bajo la vista hacia los dedos, que mantengo unidos en el regazo. ¿Por qué siempre hace que me sienta como una niña descarriada?

Se mueve y se gira hacia mí.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, todavía con voz suave.

Pues, la verdad, estoy destrozada… Trago saliva.

—Si te dijera que estoy bien, te mentiría.

Él inspira intensamente.

—Yo estoy igual —musita, se inclina hacia mí y toma mi mano—. Te extraño —añade.

Oh, no. Piel con piel.

—Darien, yo…

—Sere, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Voy a llorar. No.

—Darien, yo… por favor… he llorado mucho —añado, intentando controlar mis emociones.

—Oh, cariño, no. —Tira de mi mano y sin darme cuenta estoy sobre su regazo. Me ha rodeado con sus brazos y ha hundido la nariz en mi pelo—. Te he extrañado tanto, Serena —susurra.

Yo quiero zafarme de él, mantener cierta distancia, pero me envuelve con sus brazos. Me aprieta contra su pecho. Me derrito. Oh, aquí es donde quiero estar.

Apoyo la cabeza en él y me besa el pelo repetidas veces. Este es mi hogar. Huele a lino, a suavizante, a gel, y a mi aroma favorito… Darien. Durante un segundo me permito fantasear con que todo irá bien, y eso alivia mi alma inquieta.

Unos minutos después, Artemis aparca junto a la acera, aunque todavía no hemos salido de la ciudad.

—Ven —Darien me aparta de su regazo—, ya llegamos.

¿Qué?

—Al helipuerto… en lo alto de este edificio.

Darien mira hacia la alta torre a modo de explicación.

Claro. El_ Charlie Tango_. Artemis abre la puerta y salgo. Me dedica una sonrisa afectuosa y paternal que hace que me sienta segura. Yo también le sonrío.

—Debería devolverte el pañuelo.

—Consérvelo, señorita Tsukino, con mis mejores deseos.

Me ruborizo mientras Darien rodea el coche y toma mi mano. Mira intrigado a Artemis, que le devuelve una mirada impasible que no trasluce nada.

—¿A las nueve? —le dice Darien.

—Sí, señor.

Darien asiente, se da la vuelta y me conduce a través de la puerta doble al majestuoso vestíbulo. Yo me deleito con el tacto de su mano ancha y sus dedos largos y hábiles, curvados sobre los míos. Siento ese tirón familiar… me siento atraída, como Ícaro hacia su sol. Yo ya me he quemado, y sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez.

Al llegar al ascensor, él pulsa el botón de llamada. Lo observo y él exhibe su enigmática media sonrisa. Cuando se abren las puertas, suelta mi mano y me hace pasar.

Las puertas se cierran y me atrevo a mirarlo otra vez. Él baja los ojos hacia mí, esos vívidos ojos azul zafiro, y ahí está, esa electricidad en el aire que nos rodea. Palpable. Casi puedo saborear cómo late entre nosotros y nos atrae mutuamente.

—Oh, Dios —jadeo, y disfruto un segundo de la intensidad de esta atracción primitiva y visceral.

—Yo también lo siento —dice con ojos intensos y turbios.

Un deseo oscuro y letal inunda mi entrepierna. Él me sujeta la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar, y todos los músculos de mis entrañas se tensan deliciosa e intensamente.

¿Cómo puede seguir provocándome esto?

—Por favor, no te muerdas el labio, Serena —susurra.

Levanto la mirada hacia él y me suelto el labio. Lo deseo. Aquí, ahora, en el ascensor. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo?

—Ya sabes qué efecto tiene eso en mí —murmura.

Oh, todavía ejerzo efecto sobre él. La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de sus cinco días de mal humor.

De golpe se abren las puertas, se rompe el hechizo y estamos en la azotea. Hay mucho viento y, a pesar de la chaqueta negra, tengo frío. Darien me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia él y vamos a toda prisa hasta el centro del helipuerto, donde está el_ Charlie Tango_ con sus hélices girando despacio.

Un hombre alto y rubio, de mandíbula cuadrada y con traje oscuro, baja de un salto, se agacha y corre hacia nosotros. Le estrecha la mano a Darien y grita por encima del ruido de las hélices.

—Listo para despegar, señor. ¡Todo suyo!

—¿Lo revisaste todo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Lo recogerás alrededor las ocho y media?

—Sí, señor.

—Artemis te espera en la entrada.

—Gracias, señor Shields. Que tenga un vuelo agradable hasta Portland. Señora —me saluda.

Darien asiente sin soltarme, se agacha y me lleva hasta la puerta del helicóptero.

Una vez dentro me abrocha fuerte el arnés, y tensa las correas. Me dedica una mirada de complicidad y esa sonrisa secreta suya.

—Esto debería impedir que te muevas de tu sitio —murmura—. Debo decir que me gusta cómo te queda el arnés. No toques nada.

Yo me pongo muy colorada, y él desliza el dedo índice por mi mejilla antes de pasarme los audífonos. A mí también me gustaría tocarte, pero no me dejarás. Frunzo el ceño. Además, ha apretado tanto las correas que apenas puedo moverme.

Ocupa su asiento y se ata las correas también, luego empieza a hacer todas las comprobaciones previas al despegue. Es tan competente… Resulta muy seductor. Se pone los audífonos, gira un mando y las hélices toman velocidad, ensordeciéndome.

Se voltea hacia mí y me mira.

—¿Lista, cariño?

Su voz resuena a través de los cascos.

—Sí.

Esboza esa sonrisa juvenil… que llevo tanto tiempo sin ver.

—Torre de Sea-Tac, aquí_ Charlie Tango_ Golf… Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar hacia Portland vía PDX. Solicito confirmación, cambio.

La voz impersonal del controlador aéreo contesta con las instrucciones.

—Roger, torre,_ Charlie Tango_ preparado.

Darien gira dos mandos, sujeta la palanca, y el helicóptero se eleva suave y lentamente hacia el cielo crepuscular.

Seattle y mi estómago quedan allá abajo, y hay tanto que ver…

—Nosotros ya hemos perseguido el amanecer, Serena, ahora el anochecer.

Su voz me llega a través de los audífonos. Me giro para mirarlo, boquiabierta.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo es capaz de decir cosas tan románticas? Sonríe, y no puedo evitar corresponderle con timidez.

—Esta vez se ven más cosas aparte de la puesta de sol —dice.

La última vez que volamos a Seattle era de noche, pero la vista de este atardecer es espectacular, de otro mundo, literalmente. Sobrevolamos los edificios más altos, y subimos más y más.

—El Escala está por ahí. —Señala hacia el edificio—. Boeing allá, y ahora verás la Aguja Espacial.

Estiro el cuello.

—Nunca he estado allí.

—Yo te llevaré… podemos ir a comer.

—Darien, terminamos.

—Ya lo sé. Pero de todos modos puedo llevarte allí y alimentarte.

Me mira fijamente.

Muevo la cabeza, me sonrojo, y opto por una actitud algo menos beligerante.

—Es muy hermoso aquí arriba, gracias.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

—Es impresionante que puedas hacer esto.

—¿Un halago de su parte, señorita Tsukino? Es que soy un hombre con diversos talentos.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señor Shields.

Se voltea y sonríe satisfecho, y por primera vez en cinco días me tranquilizo un poco. A lo mejor esto no estará tan mal.

—¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo?

—Bien gracias. Interesante.

—¿Cómo es tu jefe?

—Ah, está bien.

¿Cómo voy a decirle a Darien que Diamante me incomoda? Se gira hacia mí y se me queda mirando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aparte de lo obvio, nada.

—¿Lo obvio?

—Ay, Darien, la verdad es que a veces eres muy obtuso.

—¿Obtuso? ¿Yo? Tengo la impresión de que no me gusta ese tono, señorita Tsukino.

—Bien, pues entonces olvídalo.

Tuerce los labios a modo de sonrisa.

—He extrañado esa lengua viperina.

Ahogo un jadeo y quiero gritar: ¡Yo he extrañado… todo lo tuyo, no solo tu lengua! Pero me quedo callada, y miro a través de la pecera de vidrio que es el parabrisas del_ Charlie Tango_, mientras seguimos hacia el sur. A nuestra derecha se ve el crepúsculo y el sol que se hunde en el horizonte —una naranja enorme, resplandeciente y abrasadora—, y es evidente que yo, Ícaro otra vez, vuelo demasiado cerca.

.

.

El crepúsculo nos ha seguido desde Seattle, y el cielo está repleto de ópalos, rosas y aguamarinas perfectamente mezclados, como solo sabe hacerlo la madre naturaleza. La tarde es clara y fría, y las luces de Portland centellean y parpadean para darnos la bienvenida cuando Darien aterriza en el helipuerto. Estamos en lo alto de ese extraño edificio de Portland de ladrillo marrón del que partimos por primera vez hace menos de tres semanas.

La verdad es que fue hace muy poco. Sin embargo, siento que conozco a Darien de toda la vida. Él maniobra para detener el_ Charlie Tango_, y finalmente las hélices se paran, y lo único que oigo por los auriculares es mi propia respiración. Mmm. Esto me recuerda por un momento la experiencia Thomas Tallis. Palidezco. Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de recordar eso.

Darien se desata el arnés y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío.

—¿Tuvo un buen viaje, señorita Tsukino? —pregunta con voz amable y un brillo en sus ojos azules.

—Sí, gracias, señor Shields —contesto, educada.

—Bueno, vayamos a ver las fotos del chico.

Tiende la mano, toma la mía y bajo del_ Charlie Tango_.

Un hombre de pelo canoso con barba se acerca para recibirnos con una enorme sonrisa. Lo reconozco: es el mismo de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

—Asai.

Darien sonríe y me suelta la mano para estrechar la del hombre con afecto.

—Vigílalo para Masanori. Llegará hacia las ocho o las nueve.

—Eso haré, señor Shields. Señora —dice, y me hace un gesto con la cabeza—. El coche espera abajo, señor. Ah, y el ascensor está estropeado, tendrán que bajar por las escaleras.

—Gracias, Asai.

Darien toma mi mano, y vamos hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

—Con esos tacones tienes suerte de que solo sean tres pisos —murmura con tono de reproche.

No me digas.

—¿No te gustan las botas?

—Me gustan mucho, Serena. —Se le enturbia la mirada y creo que va a decir algo, pero se calla—. Ven. Iremos despacio. No quiero que te caigas y te rompas el cuello.

.

Permanecemos sentados en silencio mientras nuestro chófer nos conduce a la galería. Mi ansiedad ha regresado con fuerza, y me doy cuenta de que el tiempo que pasamos en el_ Charlie Tango_ ha sido la calma que precede a la tormenta. Darien está callado y pensativo… inquieto incluso; la atmósfera relajada que había entre ambos ha desaparecido. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero el trayecto es demasiado corto. Darien mira meditabundo por la ventanilla.

—Seiya es solo un amigo —murmuro.

Darien voltea y me mira, pero sus ojos oscuros y cautelosos no dejan entrever nada. Su boca… ay, su boca es provocativa y perturbadora. La recuerdo sobre mí… por todas partes. Me arde la piel. Cambia de posición en el asiento y frunce el ceño.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, que ahora parecen demasiado grandes para tu cara, Serena. Por favor, dime que comerás.

—Sí, Darien, comeré —contesto de forma automática y displicente.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Ah, sí?

No puedo reprimir el tono desdeñoso. Sinceramente, qué cínico es este hombre… este hombre que me ha hecho pasar un calvario estos últimos días. No, eso no es verdad, yo misma me sometí al calvario. No. Fue él. Muevo la cabeza, confusa.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Serena. Quiero que vuelvas, y te quiero sana —dice en voz baja.

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Pero nada ha cambiado.

Tú sigues siendo Cincuenta Sombras.

—Hablaremos en el camino de regreso. Ya llegamos.

El coche aparca frente a la galería, y Darien baja y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Me abre la puerta del coche y salgo.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —digo, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

—¿Hacer qué? —replica sorprendido.

—Decir algo como eso y luego callarte.

—Serena, estamos aquí, donde tú quieres estar. Ahora centrémonos en esto y después hablamos. No me interesa demasiado montar un numerito en la calle.

Me ruborizo y miro alrededor. Tiene razón. Es demasiado público. Me mira y aprieto los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto de mal humor.

Me da la mano y me conduce al interior del edificio.

Estamos en un almacén rehabilitado: paredes de ladrillo, suelos de madera oscura, techos blancos y tuberías del mismo color. Es espacioso y moderno, y hay bastantes personas deambulando por la galería, bebiendo vino y admirando la obra de Seiya. Al darme cuenta de que Seiya ha cumplido su sueño, mis problemas se desvanecen por un momento. ¡Así se hace, Seiya!

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la exposición de Seiya Kou —nos da la bienvenida una mujer joven vestida de negro, con el pelo castaño muy corto, los labios pintados de rojo brillante y unos enormes pendientes de aro.

Me echa un breve vistazo, luego otro a Darien, mucho más prolongado de lo estrictamente necesario, después vuelve a mirarme, pestañea y se ruboriza.

Arqueo una ceja. Es mío… o lo era. Me esfuerzo por no mirarla mal, y cuando sus ojos vuelven a centrarse, pestañea de nuevo.

—Ah, eres tú, Sere. Nos encanta que tú también formes parte de todo esto.

Sonríe, me entrega un folleto y me lleva a una mesa con bebidas y un refrigerio.

—¿La conoces?

Darien frunce el ceño.

Niego con la cabeza, igualmente desconcertada.

Él encoge los hombros, con aire distraído.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

—Una copa de vino blanco, gracias.

Hace un gesto de contrariedad, pero se muerde la lengua y se dirige al servicio de bar.

—¡Sere!

Seiya se acerca presuroso a través de un nutrido grupo de gente.

¡Santo cielo! Lleva traje. Tiene buen aspecto y me sonríe. Me abre los brazos, me estrecha con fuerza. Y hago cuanto puedo para no ponerme a llorar. Mi amigo, mi único amigo ahora que Mina está lejos. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sere, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido —me susurra al oído, y de pronto se calla, me aparta un poco y me observa.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces… bueno, rara. Dios mío, ¿perdiste peso?

Parpadeo para no llorar. Él también… no.

—Estoy bien, Seiya. Sólo que estoy muy contenta por ti. Felicidades por la exposición.

Al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara tan familiar, se me quiebra la voz, pero debo guardar la compostura.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —pregunta.

—Me trajo Darien —digo con repentino recelo.

—Ah. —A Seiya le cambia la cara, se le ensombrece el gesto y me suelta—. ¿Dónde está?

—Por ahí, pidiendo las bebidas.

Señalo con la cabeza en dirección a Darien, y veo que está charlando tranquilamente con alguien en la cola. Cuando dirijo los ojos hacia él, levanta la vista y nos sostenemos la mirada. Y durante ese breve instante me quedo paralizada, contemplando a ese hombre increíblemente guapo que me observa con cierta emoción mal disimulada. Su expresión ardiente me abrasa por dentro y por un momento ambos nos perdemos en nuestras miradas.

Dios… Ese maravilloso hombre quiere que vuelva con él, y en lo más profundo de mi ser una dulce sensación de felicidad se abre lentamente como una gloriosa mañana al amanecer.

—¡Sere! —Seiya me distrae y me siento arrastrada otra vez al aquí y ahora—. Estoy encantado de que hayas venido… Escucha, debo advertirte…

De repente, la señorita de cabello muy corto y labial rojo lo interrumpe.

—Seiya, la periodista del_ Portland Printz_ ha venido a verte. Vamos.

Me dedica una sonrisa cortés.

—¿Ves qué genial es esto? La fama. —Seiya sonríe de oreja a oreja, y es tan feliz que no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Luego te veo, Sere.

Me besa la mejilla y veo cómo se acerca con paso resuelto a una mujer que está al lado de un fotógrafo alto y desgarbado.

Las fotografías de Seiya están por todas partes, algunas de ellas colocadas sobre unos lienzos enormes. Las hay monocromas y en color. Muchos de los paisajes poseen una belleza etérea. Hay una fotografía del lago de Vancouver tomada a primera hora de la tarde, en la que unas nubes rosadas se reflejan en la quietud del agua. Y durante un segundo, me siento transportada por esa tranquilidad y esa paz. Es algo extraordinario.

Darien aparece a mi lado, inspiro profundamente y trago saliva, intentando recuperar parte del equilibrio perdido. Me pasa mi copa de vino blanco.

—¿Está a la altura?

Mi voz tiene un tono más normal.

Él me mira desconcertado.

—El vino.

—No. No suele estarlo en este tipo de eventos. El chico tiene bastante talento, ¿verdad?

Darien está contemplando la foto del lago.

—¿Por qué crees que le pedí que te tomara las fotografías? —digo, sin poder evitar un deje de orgullo.

Él, impasible, aparta los ojos de la fotografía y me mira.

—¿Darien Shields? —El fotógrafo del_ Portland Printz_ se acerca a Darien—. ¿Puedo tomarle una fotografía, señor?

—Claro.

Darien esconde su ceño fruncido. Yo doy un paso atrás, pero él me sujeta la mano y me pone a su lado. El fotógrafo nos mira a ambos, incapaz de disimular la sorpresa.

—Gracias, señor Shields. —Toma un par de fotos—. ¿Señorita…? —pregunta.

—Tsukino —contesto.

—Gracias, señorita Tsukino.

Y se marcha a toda prisa.

—Busqué en internet fotos tuyas con alguna chica. No había ninguna. Por eso Mina creía que eras gay.

Los labios de Darien esbozan una sonrisa.

—Eso explica tu inapropiada pregunta. No. Yo no salgo con chicas, Serena… solo contigo. Pero eso ya lo sabes —dice con ojos vehementes, sinceros.

—¿Así que nunca sales por ahí con tus… —miro alrededor inquieta para comprobar que nadie puede oírnos—… sumisas?

—A veces. Pero no son citas. De compras, ya sabes.

Encoge los hombros sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Ah, o sea que solo en el cuarto de juegos… su cuarto rojo del dolor y su apartamento. No sé qué sentir ante eso.

—Solo contigo, Serena —susurra.

Me sonrojo y me miro los dedos. A su manera, le importo.

—Este amigo tuyo parece más un fotógrafo de paisajes que de retratos. Vamos a ver.

Me tiende la mano y yo la acepto.

Damos una vuelta, vemos varias obras más, y me fijo en una pareja que me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa enorme, como si me conocieran. Debe de ser porque estoy con Darien, pero el chico me mira con total descaro. Es extraño.

Damos la vuelta a la esquina y entonces veo por qué la gente me ha estado mirando de esa forma tan rara. En la pared del fondo hay colgados siete enormes retratos… míos.

Palidezco de golpe y los quedo mirando atónita, estupefacta. Yo: haciendo pucheros, riendo, frunciendo el ceño, seria, risueña. Son todos primeros planos enormes, todos en blanco y negro.

¡Vaya! Recuerdo a Seiya jugando con la cámara cuando vino a verme un par de veces, y cuando fui con él para hacer de chófer y de ayudante. Yo creía que eran simples instantáneas. No fotos ingenuamente robadas.

Paralizado, Darien mira fijamente todas las fotografías, una por una.

—Por lo visto no soy el único —musita en tono enigmático, con los labios apretados.

Creo que está enojado.

—Perdóname —dice, y su centelleante mirada azul me deja paralizada momentáneamente.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige al mostrador de recepción.

¿Qué le pasa ahora? Anonadada, lo veo charlar animadamente con la señorita de cabello muy corto y labial rojo. Saca la cartera y entrega una tarjeta de crédito.

Dios mío. Debe de haber comprado una de las fotografías.

—Hola, tú eres la musa. Son unas fotos fantásticas.

Es un chico de cabello rubio y brillante, que me sobresalta. Siento una mano en el codo: es Darien y ha vuelto.

—Eres un tipo con suerte.

El chico rubio sonríe a Darien, quien lo mira con frialdad.

—Pues sí —murmura de mal humor, y me lleva a un lado.

—¿Acabas de comprar una de estas?

—¿Una de estas? —replica, sin dejar de mirarlas.

—¿Compraste más de una?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Las compré todas, Serena. No quiero que un desconocido te coma con los ojos en la intimidad de su casa.

Mi primera reacción es reírme.

—¿Prefieres ser tú? —inquiero.

Se me queda mirando. Mi audacia lo tomó desprevenido, creo, pero intenta disimular que le hace gracia.

—Francamente, sí.

—Pervertido —le digo, y me muerdo el labio inferior para no sonreír.

Se queda con la boca abierta y ahora es obvio que esto le divierte. Se rasca la barbilla, pensativo.

—Eso no puedo negarlo, Serena.

Mueve la cabeza con una mirada más dulce, risueña.

—Me gustaría discutirlo contigo luego, pero he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Suspira, y su expresión se ensombrece al mirarme.

—Lo que me gustaría hacerle a esa lengua tan viperina.

Jadeo, sé muy bien a qué se refiere.

—Eres muy grosero.

Intento parecer escandalizada y lo consigo. ¿Es que no conoce límites?

Me sonríe con ironía, y después tuerce el gesto.

—Se te ve muy relajada en esas fotos, Serena. Yo no suelo verte así.

¿Qué? ¡Vaya! Cambio de tema —sin la menor lógica— de las bromas a la seriedad.

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, e inspiro profundamente al sentir el tacto de sus dedos.

—Yo quiero que te relajes conmigo —susurra.

Ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de broma.

Vuelvo a sentir una agitación de felicidad interior. Pero_ ¿_cómo puede ser esto? Creo que tenemos problemas.

—Si quieres eso, tienes que dejar de intimidarme —replico.

—Tú tienes que aprender a expresarte y a decirme cómo te sientes —replica a su vez con los ojos centelleantes.

Suspiro.

—Darien, tú me querías sumisa. Ahí está el problema. En la definición de sumisa… me lo dijiste una vez en un correo electrónico. —Hago una pausa para tratar de recordar las palabras—. Me parece que los sinónimos eran, y cito: «obediente, complaciente, humilde, pasiva, resignada, paciente, dócil, contenida». No debía mirarte. Ni hablarte a menos que me dieras permiso. ¿Qué esperabas? —digo entre dientes.

Continúo, y él frunce aún más el ceño.

—Estar contigo es muy desconcertante. No quieres que te desafíe, pero después te gusta mi «lengua viperina». Exiges obediencia, menos cuando no la quieres, para así poder castigarme. Cuando estoy contigo nunca sé a qué atenerme.

Entorna los ojos.

—Bien expresado, señorita Tsukino, como siempre. —Su voz es fría—. Venga, vamos a comer.

—Solo hemos estado aquí media hora.

—Ya viste fotos, ya hablaste con el chico.

—Se llama Seiya.

—Hablaste con Seiya… ese hombre que la última vez que vi intentaba meterte la lengua en la boca a la fuerza cuando estabas borracha y mareada —gruñe.

—Él nunca me ha pegado —le replico.

Darien me mira enojado, la ira saliéndole por todos los poros.

—Eso es un golpe bajo, Serena —me susurra, amenazante.

Me pongo pálida, y Darien, tenso de rabia apenas contenida, se pasa las manos por el pelo. Le sostengo la mirada.

—Te llevo a comer algo. Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte. Busca a ese chico y despídete.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más, por favor?

—No. Ve… ahora… a despedirte.

Me hierve la sangre y lo miro fijamente. Señor Maldito Obseso del Control. La ira es buena. La ira es mejor que los lloriqueos.

Desvío la mirada despacio y recorro la sala en busca de Seiya. Está hablando con un grupo de chicas. Camino hacia él y me alejo de Cincuenta. ¿Solo porque me acompañó hasta aquí tengo que hacer lo que me diga? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

Las jóvenes están absortas en la conversación de Seiya, en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Una de ellas reprime un pequeño grito cuando me acerco, sin duda me reconoce de los retratos.

—Seiya.

—Sere. Disculpen, chicas.

Seiya les sonríe y me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros. En cierto sentido tiene gracia: Seiya, siempre tan tranquilo y discreto, impresionando a las damas.

—Pareces molesta —dice.

—Tengo que irme —musito ofuscada.

—Acabas de llegar.

—Ya lo sé, pero Darien tiene que volver. Las fotos son fantásticas, Seiya… eres muy bueno.

Él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Me encantó verte.

Me da un abrazo enorme y me da una vuelta, de manera que veo a Darien al fondo de la galería. Pone mala cara, y me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy en brazos de Seiya. Así que, con un movimiento perfectamente calculado, le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello. Me parece que Darien está a punto de tener un ataque. Se le oscurecen los ojos hasta un punto bastante siniestro, y se acerca muy despacio hacia nosotros.

—Gracias por avisarme de lo de mis retratos —balbuceo.

—Mierda. Lo siento, Sere. Debería habértelo dicho. ¿Te gustan?

Su pregunta me deja momentáneamente desconcertada.

—Mmm… no lo sé —contesto con franqueza.

—Bueno, están todos vendidos, así que a alguien le gustan. ¿No es fantástico? Eres una chica de portada.

Y me abraza más fuerte. Cuando Darien llega me fulmina con la mirada, aunque por suerte Seiya no lo ve.

Seiya me suelta.

—No te pierdas, Sere. Ah, señor Shields, buenas noches.

—Señor Kou, realmente impresionante. Lo siento pero no podemos quedarnos, tenemos de volver a Seattle —dice Darien con educada frialdad, enfatizando sutilmente el plural mientras toma mi mano—. ¿Serena?

—Adiós, Seiya. Felicidades otra vez.

Le doy un beso fugaz en la mejilla y, sin que apenas me dé cuenta, Darien me saca a rastras del edificio. Sé que arde de rabia en silencio, pero yo también.

Echa un vistazo arriba y abajo de la calle; luego, de pronto, se dirige hacia la izquierda y me lleva hasta un callejón silencioso, y me empuja bruscamente contra la pared. Me sujeta la cara entre las manos, obligándome a levantar la vista hacia sus ojos fervientes y decididos.

Yo jadeo y su boca se abalanza sobre la mía. Me besa con violencia. Nuestros dientes chocan un segundo y luego me mete la lengua entre los labios.

El deseo estalla en todo mi cuerpo como en Cuatro de Julio, y respondo a sus besos con idéntico ardor, entrelazo las manos en su pelo y tiro de él con fuerza. Él gruñe, y ese sonido sordo y sexy del fondo de su garganta reverbera en mi interior, y Darien desliza la mano por mi cuerpo, hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, y sus dedos se entierran en mi piel a través del vestido ciruela.

Yo vierto toda la angustia y el desengaño de los últimos días en nuestro beso, lo ato a mí… y en ese momento de pasión ciega, me doy cuenta de que él hace lo mismo, de que siente lo mismo.

Darien interrumpe el beso, jadeante. Sus ojos hierven de deseo, encendiendo la sangre ya ardiente que palpita por todo mi cuerpo. Tengo la boca entreabierta e intento recuperar el preciado aire, hacer que vuelva a mis pulmones.

—Tú… eres… mía —gruñe, enfatizando cada palabra. Se aparta de mí y se inclina con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Por Dios santo, Sere.

Yo me apoyo en la pared jadeando e intento controlar la desatada reacción de mi cuerpo, trato de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Lo siento —balbuceo en cuanto recobro el aliento.

—Más te vale. Sé lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Deseas al fotógrafo, Serena? Es evidente que él siente algo por ti.

Muevo la cabeza con aire culpable.

—No. Solo es un amigo.

—Durante toda mi vida adulta he intentado evitar cualquier tipo de emoción intensa. Y sin embargo tú… tú me provocas sentimientos que me son totalmente ajenos. Es muy… —arruga la frente, buscando la palabra—… perturbador. A mí me gusta el control, Sere, y contigo eso… —se incorpora, me mira intensamente—… simplemente se evapora.

Hace un gesto vago con la mano, luego se la pasa por el pelo y respira profundamente. Me toma la mano.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar, y tú tienes que comer.

.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

.

Me lleva a un restaurante pequeño e íntimo.

—Habrá que conformarse con este lugar —refunfuña Darien—. Tenemos poco tiempo.

A mí el local me parece bien. Sillas de madera, manteles de lino y paredes del mismo color que el cuarto de juegos de Darien —rojo sangre intenso—, con espejitos dorados colocados arbitrariamente, velas blancas y jarroncitos con rosas blancas. Ella Fitzgerald se oye muy bajo de fondo, cantándole a esa cosa llamada amor. Es muy romántico.

El camarero nos conduce a una mesa para dos en un pequeño reservado, y yo me siento, con aprensión, preguntándome qué va a decir.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dice Darien al camarero cuando nos sentamos—, así que los dos tomaremos un solomillo al punto, con salsa bearnesa si tienen, con patatas fritas y verduras, lo que tenga el chef; y tráigame la carta de vinos.

—Ahora mismo, señor.

El camarero, sorprendido por la fría y tranquila eficiencia de Darien, desaparece. Darien pone su BlackBerry sobre la mesa. Dios mío, ¿es que no puedo escoger?

—¿Y si a mí no me gusta el solomillo?

Suspira.

—No empieces, Serena.

—No soy una niña, Darien.

—Pues deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

Es como si me hubiera abofeteado. Lo miro y pestañeo. De modo que será así, una conversación agitada, tensa, aunque en un escenario muy romántico, pero de seguro sin flores ni corazones.

—¿Soy una niña porque no me gusta el solomillo? —murmuro, intentando ocultar que estoy dolida.

—Por ponerme celoso a propósito. Es infantil hacer eso. ¿Tan poco te importan los sentimientos de tu amigo como para manipularlo de esa manera?

Darien aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina línea, y frunce el ceño mientras el camarero vuelve con la carta de vinos.

Me ruborizo. No había pensado en eso. Pobre Seiya… Desde luego, no quiero darle esperanzas. De repente me siento avergonzada. Darien tiene parte de razón: fue muy desconsiderado hacer eso. Examina la carta de vinos.

—¿Te gustaría escoger el vino? —pregunta y arquea las cejas, expectante, es la arrogancia personificada.

Sabe que no entiendo nada de vinos.

—Escoge tú —contesto, hosca pero escarmentada.

—Dos copas de Shiraz del valle de Barossa, por favor.

—Eh… ese vino solo lo servimos por botella, señor.

—Entonces una botella —espeta Darien.

—Señor —se retira dócilmente, y no lo culpo por ello.

Miro ceñuda a Cincuenta. ¿Qué lo carcome? Ah, probablemente sea yo, y en algún lugar en lo más profundo de mi mente, la diosa que llevo dentro se levanta somnolienta y sonríe. Ha estado durmiendo una temporada.

—Estás muy gruñón.

Me mira impasible.

—Me pregunto por qué será.

—Bueno, está bien establecer el tono para una charla íntima y sincera sobre el futuro, ¿no te parece?

Le sonrío con dulzura.

Aprieta la boca dibujando una línea firme, pero luego, casi de mala gana, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y sé que está intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dice.

—Disculpas aceptadas, y me complace informarte de que no he decidido convertirme en vegetariana desde la última vez que comimos.

—Eso es discutible, dado que esa fue la última vez que comiste.

—Ahí está otra vez esa palabra: «discutible».

—Discutible —dice con buen humor, y su mirada se suaviza. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y vuelve a ponerse serio—. Sere, la última vez que hablamos me dejaste. Estoy un poco nervioso. Te he dicho que quiero que vuelvas, y tú has dicho… nada.

Tiene una mirada intensa y expectante, y un candor que me desarma totalmente. ¿Qué demonios digo a eso?

—Te he extrañado… te he extrañado realmente, Darien. Estos últimos días han sido… difíciles.

Trago saliva, y siento crecer un nudo en la garganta al recordar mi desesperada angustia desde que lo dejé.

Esta última semana ha sido la peor de mi vida, un dolor casi indescriptible. No se puede comparar con nada. Pero la realidad me golpea y me devuelve a mi sitio.

—Nada ha cambiado. Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea —digo, forzando a las palabras a pasar a través del nudo de mi garganta.

—Tú eres lo que yo quiero que seas —dice en voz baja y enfática.

—No, Darien, no lo soy.

—Estás enojada por lo que pasó la última vez. Me porté como un idiota. Y tú… tú también. ¿Por qué no usaste la palabra de seguridad, Serena?

Su tono ha cambiado, ahora es acusador.

¿Qué? Vaya… cambio de rumbo.

—Contéstame.

—No lo sé. Estaba abrumada. Intenté ser lo que tú querías que fuera, intenté soportar el dolor, y se me fue de la cabeza. ¿Sabes…?, lo olvidé —susurro, avergonzada, y encojo los hombros a modo de disculpa.

Quizás podríamos habernos evitado todo este drama.

—¡Lo olvidaste! —me suelta horrorizado, se agarra a los lados de la mesa y me mira fijamente.

Yo me marchito bajo esa mirada. ¡Maldita sea! Está furioso otra vez. La diosa que llevo dentro también me observa. _¿Ves dónde te metiste tú solita?_

—¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? —dice ahora en voz baja—. ¿Podré confiar alguna vez?

Llega el camarero con nuestro vino y nosotros seguimos mirándonos, ojos celestes a azules. Ambos llenos de reproches no expresados, mientras el camarero saca el corcho con innecesaria ceremonia y sirve un poco de vino en la copa de Darien. Automáticamente, Darien la toma y bebe un sorbo.

—Está bien —dice cortante.

El camarero nos llena las copas con cuidado, deja la botella en la mesa y se retira a toda prisa. Darien no ha apartado la vista de mí en todo momento. Soy la primera en rendirme, rompo el contacto visual, levanto mi copa y bebo un buen trago. Apenas lo saboreo.

—Lo siento —murmuro.

De pronto me siento estúpida. Lo dejé porque creía que éramos incompatibles, pero ¿me está diciendo que podría haberlo detenido?

—¿Sientes qué?

—No haber usado la palabra de seguridad.

Él cierra los ojos, parece aliviado.

—Podríamos habernos evitado todo este sufrimiento —musita.

—Parece que tú estás bien.

Más que bien. Pareces tú.

—Las apariencias engañan —dice en voz baja—. Estoy de todo menos bien. Tengo la sensación de que el sol se ha puesto y no ha salido durante cinco días, Sere. Vivo en una noche perpetua.

Me quita la respiración oír que lo reconoce. Oh, Dios, como yo.

—Me dijiste que nunca te irías, pero en cuanto las cosas se ponen difíciles, te diriges a la puerta y te vas.

—¿Cuándo dije que nunca me iría?

—En sueños. Creo que fue la cosa más reconfortante que he oído en mucho tiempo, Serena. Y me sentí relajado.

Se me encoge el corazón y tomo la copa de vino.

—Dijiste que me amabas —susurra—. ¿Eso ya pertenece al pasado? —dice en voz baja, cargada de ansiedad.

—No, Darien, no.

Se le ve tan vulnerable al exhalar…

—Bien —murmura.

Su confesión me deja sorprendida. Ha cambiado de actitud. Antes, cuando le dije que lo amaba, estaba horrorizado. El camarero vuelve. Nos coloca rápidamente los platos delante de nosotros y se esfuma de inmediato.

Dios mío. Comida.

—Come —ordena Darien.

En el fondo estoy hambrienta, pero ahora mismo tengo un nudo en el estómago. Estar sentada frente al único hombre al que he amado en mi vida, hablando de nuestro incierto futuro, no favorece un apetito saludable. Miro mi comida con recelo.

—Que Dios me ayude, Serena; si no comes, te pondré encima de mis rodillas aquí en este restaurante, y no tendrá nada que ver con mi satisfacción sexual. ¡Come!

_No te sulfures, Shields_. Mi subconsciente me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Ella está totalmente de acuerdo con Cincuenta Sombras.

—Está bien, comeré. Calma la comezón de tu mano suelta, por favor.

Él no sonríe y sigue observándome. Agarro de mala gana el cuchillo y el tenedor y corto el solomillo. Oh, está tan bueno que se deshace en la boca. Tengo hambre, hambre de verdad. Mastico y él visiblemente se relaja.

Cenamos en silencio. La música ha cambiado. Se oye de fondo una suave voz de mujer, y sus palabras son el eco de mis pensamientos. Desde que él entró en mi vida, ya nunca seré la misma.

Miro a Cincuenta. Está comiendo y mirándome. Hambre, anhelo, ansiedad, combinados en una mirada ardiente.

—¿Sabes quién canta? —pregunto, intentando mantener una conversación normal.

Darien se para y escucha.

—No… pero sea quien sea es buena.

—A mí también me gusta.

Finalmente, esboza su enigmática sonrisa privada. ¿Qué está planeando?

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Él mueve la cabeza.

—Come —dice gentilmente.

He comido la mitad del plato. No puedo más. ¿Cómo podría negociar esto?

—No puedo más. ¿He comido lo suficiente para el señor?

Él me observa impasible sin contestar, y consulta su reloj.

—De verdad que estoy llena —añado, y bebo un sorbo del delicioso vino.

—Debemos irnos enseguida. Artemis está aquí, y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a trabajar.

—Tú también.

—Yo funciono habiendo dormido mucho menos que tú, Serena. Al menos comiste algo.

—¿Volveremos con el_ Charlie Tango_?

—No, pensé que podría tomar una copa. Artemis nos recogerá. Además, así al menos te tendré en el coche para mí solo durante unas horas. ¿Qué podemos hacer excepto hablar?

Oh, ese es su plan.

Darien llama al camarero para pedirle la cuenta, luego toma su BlackBerry y hace una llamada.

—Estamos en Le Picotin, Tercera Avenida Sudoeste.

Y cuelga. Sigue siendo muy cortante por teléfono.

—Eres muy cortante con Artemis; de hecho, con la mayoría de la gente.

—Simplemente voy directo al grano, Serena.

—Esta noche no has ido al grano. Nada ha cambiado, Darien.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

—Esto empezó con una proposición.

—Una proposición diferente.

Vuelve el camarero, y Darien le entrega su tarjeta de crédito sin mirar la cuenta. Me analiza con la mirada mientras el camarero pasa la tarjeta. Su teléfono vibra una vez, y él lo observa detenidamente.

¿Tiene una proposición? ¿Y ahora qué? Me vienen a la mente un par de posibilidades: un secuestro, trabajar para él. No, nada tiene sentido. Darien termina de pagar.

—Vamos. Artemis está afuera.

Nos levantamos y toma mi mano.

—No quiero perderte, Serena.

Me besa los nudillos con cariño, y la caricia de sus labios en mi piel resuena en todo mi cuerpo.

El Audi espera fuera. Darien me abre la puerta. Subo y me hundo en la lujosa piel. Él se dirige al asiento del conductor, Artemis sale del coche y hablan un momento. Eso no es habitual en ellos. Estoy intrigada. ¿De qué hablan? Al cabo de un momento suben los dos y observo a Darien, que luce su expresión impasible y mira al frente.

Me permito un momento para examinar su perfil: nariz recta, labios carnosos y perfilados, el pelo que le cae deliciosamente sobre la frente. Seguro que este hombre divino no es para mí.

Una música suave inunda la parte de atrás del coche, una espectacular pieza orquestal que no conozco, y Artemis se incorpora al escaso tráfico en dirección a la interestata Seattle.

Darien se gira para mirarme.

—Como iba diciendo, Serena, tengo que hacerte una proposición.

Miro de reojo a Artemis, nerviosa.

—Artemis no te oye —asegura Darien.

—¿Cómo?

—Artemis —le llama Darien.

Artemis no contesta. Vuelve a llamarlo, y sigue sin responder. Darien se inclina y le da un golpecito en el hombro. Artemis se quita un tapón del oído que yo no había visto.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Gracias, Artemis. No pasa nada; sigue escuchando.

—Señor.

—¿Estás contenta? Está escuchando su iPod. Puccini. Olvida que está presente. Como yo.

—¿Tú le pediste expresamente que lo hiciera?

—Sí.

Ah.

—Está bien. ¿Tu propuesta?

De repente, Darien adopta una actitud decidida y profesional. Dios… Vamos a negociar un pacto. Yo escucho atentamente.

—Primero, déjame preguntarte una cosa. ¿Tú quieres una relación vainilla convencional y sosa, sin sexo pervertido ni nada?

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

—¿Sexo pervertido? —levanto la voz.

—Sexo pervertido.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

Miro nerviosa a Artemis.

—Bueno, lo hice. Contesta —dice tranquilamente.

Me ruborizo. La diosa que llevo dentro está ahora inclinada de rodillas ante mí, con las manos unidas en un gesto de súplica.

—A mí me gusta tu perversión sexual —susurro.

—Eso pensaba. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?

No poder tocarte. Que disfrutes con mi dolor, los azotes con el cinturón…

—La amenaza de un castigo cruel e inusual.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Bueno, tienes todas esas varas y fustas y esas cosas en tu cuarto de juegos, que me dan un miedo espantoso. No quiero que uses eso conmigo.

—Está bien, entonces nada de fustas ni varas… ni tampoco cinturones —dice irónico.

Yo lo observo desconcertada.

—¿Estás intentando redefinir los límites de dureza?

—En absoluto. Solo intento entenderte, tener una idea más clara de lo que te gusta y lo que no.

—Fundamentalmente, Darien, lo que me cuesta más aceptar es que disfrutes haciéndome daño. Y pensar que lo harás porque he traspasado determinada línea arbitraria.

—Pero no es arbitraria, hay una lista de normas escritas.

—Yo no quiero una lista de normas.

—¿Ninguna?

—Nada de normas.

Niego con la cabeza, pero estoy muy asustada. ¿Qué pretende con esto?

—Pero ¿no te importa si te doy unos azotes?

—¿Unos azotes con qué?

—Con esto.

Levanta la mano.

Me siento avergonzada e incómoda.

—No, la verdad es que no. Sobre todo con esas bolas de plata…

Gracias a Dios que está oscuro; al recordar aquella noche me arde la cara y se me quiebra la voz. Sí… lo haría otra vez.

Él me sonríe.

—Sí, eso estuvo bien.

—Más que bien —musito.

—O sea que eres capaz de soportar cierto grado de dolor.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí, supongo.

¿Qué pretende con todo esto? Mi nivel de ansiedad ha subido varios grados en la escala de Richter.

Él se acaricia el mentón, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Serena, quiero volver a empezar. Pasar por la fase vainilla y luego, cuando confíes más en mí y yo confíe en que tú serás sincera y te comunicarás conmigo, quizás podamos avanzar y hacer algunas de las cosas que a mí me gusta hacer.

Yo lo miro con la boca abierta y la mente totalmente en blanco, como un ordenador que se quedó colgado. Creo que está angustiado, pero no puedo verlo bien, porque estamos sumidos en la noche de Oregón. Y al final se me ocurre… eso es.

Él desea la luz, pero ¿puedo pedirle que haga esto por mí? ¿Y es que acaso a mí no me gusta la oscuridad? Cierta oscuridad, en ciertos momentos. Recuerdos de la noche de Thomas Tallis vagan sugerentes por mi mente.

—¿Y los castigos?

—Nada de castigos —Niega con la cabeza—. Ni uno.

—¿Y las normas?

—Nada de normas.

—¿Ninguna? Pero tú necesitas ciertas cosas.

—Te necesito más a ti, Serena. Estos últimos días han sido infernales. Todos mis instintos me dicen que te deje marchar, que no te merezco.

»Esas fotos que te hizo ese chico… comprendo cómo te ve. Estás tan hermosa y se te ve tan relajada… No es que ahora no estés preciosa, pero estás aquí sentada y veo tu dolor. Es duro saber que fui yo quien te ha hecho sentir así.

»Pero yo soy un hombre egoísta. Te deseé desde que apareciste en mi despacho. Eres exquisita, sincera, cálida, fuerte, lista, seductoramente inocente; la lista es infinita. Me tienes cautivado. Te deseo, e imaginar que te posea otro es como si un cuchillo hurgara en mi alma oscura.

Se me seca la boca. Dios… Si esto no es una declaración de amor, no sé qué es. Y las palabras surgen a borbotones de mi boca, como de una presa que revienta.

—Darien, ¿por qué piensas que tienes un alma oscura? Nunca diría eso. Triste quizás, pero eres un buen hombre. Puedo verlo… eres generoso, eres amable, y nunca me has mentido. Y yo no me he esforzado mucho.

»El sábado pasado fue una terrible conmoción para todo mi ser. Fue como si sonara la alarma y despertara: me di cuenta de que hasta entonces tú habías sido condescendiente conmigo y de que yo no podía ser la persona que tú querías que fuera. Luego, después de marcharme, me di cuenta de que el daño que me infligiste no era tan malo como el dolor de perderte. Yo quiero complacerte, pero es difícil.

—Tú me complaces siempre —susurra—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Nunca sé qué estás pensando. A veces te cierras tanto… como una isla. Me intimidas. Por eso me callo. No sé de qué humor vas a estar. Pasas del negro al blanco y de nuevo al negro en una fracción de segundo. Eso me confunde, y no me dejas tocarte, y yo tengo un inmenso deseo de demostrarte cuánto te amo.

Él me mira en la oscuridad y parpadea, con recelo creo, y no soy capaz de contenerme más. Me desabrocho el cinturón y me coloco en su regazo, tomándolo por sorpresa, y le tomo la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Te amo, Darien Shields. Y tú estás dispuesto a hacer todo esto por mí. Soy yo quien no lo merece, y lo único que lamento es no poder hacer todas esas cosas por ti. A lo mejor, con el tiempo… pero sí, acepto tu proposición. ¿Dónde firmo?

Él desliza sus brazos a mi alrededor y me estrecha contra sí.

—Oh, Sere —gime, y hunde la nariz en mi cabello.

Permanecemos sentados, abrazándonos mutuamente, escuchando la música del coche… una pieza de piano relajante… reflejo de nuestros sentimientos, la dulce calma después de la tormenta. Me acurruco en sus brazos, apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Que me toques es un límite infranqueable para mí, Serena —murmura.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría entender por qué.

Al cabo de un momento, suspira y dice en voz baja:

—Tuve una infancia horrible. Uno de los proxenetas de la puta adicta al crack… —Se le quiebra la voz, y su cuerpo se tensa al recordar algún terror inimaginable—. Puedo recordarlo —susurra, estremeciéndose.

De pronto se me encoge el corazón al recordar esas horribles marcas de quemaduras que tiene en la piel. Oh, Darien. Me abrazo a su cuello con más fuerza.

—¿Te maltrataba? ¿Tu madre? —le digo con voz baja y con lágrimas contenidas.

—No, que yo recuerde. No se ocupaba de mí. No me protegía de su proxeneta. —Resopla—. Creo que era yo quien la cuidaba a ella. Cuando al final consiguió matarse, pasaron cuatro días hasta que alguien avisó y nos encontraron… eso lo recuerdo.

No puedo evitar un gemido de horror. Cielo santo… Siento la bilis subirme a la garganta.

—Eso es espantoso, terrible —susurro.

—Cincuenta sombras —murmura.

Aprieto los labios contra su cuello, buscando y ofreciendo consuelo, mientras imagino a un niño de ojos azules, sucio y solo, junto al cuerpo de su madre muerta.

Oh, Darien. Aspiro su aroma. Huele divinamente, es mi fragancia favorita en el mundo entero. Él tensa los brazos a mi alrededor y besa mi cabello, y yo me quedo sentada y envuelta en su abrazo mientras Artemis nos conduce a través de la noche.

.

-.-

.

Cuando me despierto, estamos cruzando Seattle.

—Hey —dice Darien en voz baja.

—Perdona —balbuceo mientras me incorporo, parpadeo y me desperezo, aún en sus brazos, sobre su regazo.

—Estaría eternamente mirando cómo duermes, Sere.

—¿Dije algo?

—No. Ya casi hemos llegado a tu casa.

—Oh, ¿no vamos a la tuya?

—No.

Enderezo la espalda y lo miro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mañana tienes que trabajar.

—Oh —digo con un mohín.

—¿Por qué, tenías algo en mente?

Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, tal vez…

Se echa a reír.

—Serena, no pienso volver a tocarte, no hasta que me lo supliques.

—¡Qué!

—Así empezarás a comunicarte conmigo. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, tendrás que decirme exactamente qué quieres, con todo detalle.

—Oh.

Me aparta de su regazo en cuanto Artemis aparca delante de mi apartamento. Darien baja de un salto y me abre la puerta del coche.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Se dirige a la parte de atrás del coche, abre el maletero y saca un gran paquete de regalo. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Ábrelo cuando estés adentro.

—¿No vas a pasar?

—No, Serena.

—¿Y cuándo te veré?

—Mañana.

—Mi jefe quiere que salga a tomar una copa con él mañana.

Darien endurece el gesto.

—¿Eso quiere?

Su voz está impregnada de una amenaza latente.

—Para celebrar mi primera semana —añado enseguida.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé.

—Podría pasar a recogerte por allí.

—Está bien… Te mandaré un correo o un mensaje.

—Bien.

Me acompaña hasta la entrada del vestíbulo y espera mientras saco las llaves del bolso. Cuando abro la puerta, se inclina, me toma la barbilla y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Deja la boca suspendida sobre la mía, cierra los ojos y dibuja un reguero de besos desde el rabillo de un ojo hasta la comisura de mi boca.

Siento que mis entrañas se abren y se derriten, y se me escapa un leve gemido.

—Hasta mañana —musita él.

—Buenas noches, Darien.

Percibo el anhelo en mi voz.

Él sonríe.

—Entra —ordena, y yo cruzo el vestíbulo cargando el misterioso paquete.

—Hasta luego, nena —dice, luego se da la vuelta con su elegancia natural y vuelve al coche.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, abro la caja del regalo y descubro mi portátil MacBook Pro, la BlackBerry y otra caja rectangular. ¿Qué es esto? Desenvuelvo el papel plateado. Dentro hay un estuche de piel negra alargado.

Lo abro y es un iPad. Dios mío… un iPad. Sobre la pantalla hay una tarjeta blanca con un mensaje escrito a mano por Darien:

.

_Serena… esto es para ti._

_Sé lo que quieres oír._

_La música que hay aquí lo dice por mí._

_Darien_

_._

Tengo una recopilación grabada por Darien Shields en forma de iPad de última generación. Muevo la cabeza con disgusto por el despilfarro, pero en el fondo me encanta. Diamante tiene uno en la oficina, así que sé cómo funciona.

Lo enciendo y, cuando aparece la imagen del escritorio, reprimo un grito: una pequeña maqueta de planeador. Dios. Es el Blanik L23 que le regalé, montado en una soporte de vidrio, sobre lo que creo que es el escritorio del estudio de Darien. Me quedo boquiabierta.

¡Lo armó! Lo armó de verdad. Ahora recuerdo que lo mencionó en la nota de las flores. Me flaquean las piernas, y en este instante sé que ha pensado mucho en ese regalo.

Deslizo la flecha de la parte inferior de la pantalla para desbloquearla y vuelvo a ahogar un gemido. El fondo de pantalla es una foto de Darien y de mí en el entoldado de la fiesta de mi graduación. Es la que publicó el_ Seattle Times._ Darien está tan guapo que no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. ¡Sí, y es mío!

Doy un golpecito con el dedo y la imagen de pantalla cambia, y aparecen varias nuevas. Una aplicación Kindle, iBooks, Words… lo que sea todo eso.

Por Dios. ¿ La Biblioteca Británica? Pulso el icono y aparece un menú: COLECCIÓN HISTÓRICA. Me desplazo hacia abajo y selecciono NOVELAS DE LOS SIGLOS XVIII Y XIX. Otro menú. Presiono en el título:_ EL AMERICANO_ DE HENRY JAMES. Se abre una nueva ventana, que me ofrece una copia del libro escaneada para lectura. Cielo santo… ¡es una primera edición, publicada en 1879, y la tengo en mi iPad! Me ha comprado la Biblioteca Británica, y solo tengo que darle a un botón.

Salgo rápidamente, sabiendo que podría perderme en esta aplicación eternamente. Localizo una aplicación de «buena alimentación» que hace que ponga los ojos en blanco y sonría al mismo tiempo, otra de noticias, una del clima, pero él en su nota hablaba de música. Vuelvo a la pantalla principal, pulso el icono de iPod y aparece una lista de títulos. Voy pasando las canciones y la selección me hace sonreír. Thomas Tallis… me costará olvidarme de eso. Al fin y al cabo la escuché dos veces, mientras me azotaba y me follaba.

«Witchcraft.» Mi sonrisa se expande… bailando alrededor del gran salón. La pieza de Bach de Marcello… Oh, no, eso es demasiado triste para mi estado de ánimo actual. Mmm. Jeff Buckley… sí, he oído hablar de él. Snow Patrol, mi grupo favorito, y una canción titulada «Principles of Lust» de Enigma. Típico de Darien. Sonrío. Otra llamada «Possession_»…_ oh, sí, muy Cincuenta Sombras. Y unas cuantas más que no conozco.

Selecciono una canción que me llama la atención, y le doy play. Se titula «Try» de Nelly Furtado. Ella empieza a cantar, y su voz es como un pañuelo de seda que se enrolla a mi alrededor y me envuelve. Me echo en la cama.

¿Esto significa que Darien va a intentarlo? ¿Intentará esta relación nueva? Me embebo de la letra mirando al techo, intentando entender este giro. Él me extrañó. Yo lo extrañé. Debe de sentir algo por mí. Debe hacerlo. Este iPad, estas canciones, estas aplicaciones… lo nuestro le importa. Le importa de verdad. Mi corazón se llena de esperanza.

Termina la canción y tengo los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Rápidamente selecciono otra: «The Scientist» de Coldplay, uno de los grupos preferidos de Mina. Conozco el tema, pero nunca he escuchado la letra de verdad. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las palabras me inunden y me invadan.

Empiezan a brotar las lágrimas. No puedo contenerlas. Si esto no es una disculpa, ¿qué es? Oh, Darien.

¿O es una invitación? ¿Contestará a mis preguntas?_ ¿_Estoy sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto? Probablemente, esté sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto. Mi subconciente asiente, tratando de ocultar su compasión.

Me limpio las lágrimas. Tengo que mandarle un e-mail para darle las gracias. Salto de la cama para agarrar el cacharro.

Coldplay sigue sonando, mientras me siento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. El Mac se enciende y me conecto.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 9 de junio de 2011 23:56**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: IPAD**

**.**

_Me hiciste llorar otra vez._

_Me encanta el iPad._

_Me encantan las canciones._

_Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica._

_Te amo._

_Gracias._

_Buenas noches._

_._

_Sere xx_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:03**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: iPad**

**.**

_Me alegra que te gustara. Yo también me compré uno._

_Ahora, si estuviera allí, te secaría las lágrimas a besos._

_Pero no estoy… así que vete a dormir._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Su respuesta me hace sonreír… siempre tan dominante, siempre tan Darien. ¿Esto cambiará, también? Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que espero que no. Me gusta tal como es —autoritario—, mientras yo pueda enfrentarme sin miedo al castigo.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:07**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Señor Gruñón**

_._

_Suenas igual de dominante que siempre, posiblemente tenso y probablemente malhumorado, señor Shields._

_Yo sé de algo que podría aliviar eso. Pero es verdad que no estás aquí… no me dejarías que me quede y esperas que te suplique…_

_Sueña con ello, señor._

_._

_Sere xx_

_._

_P.D.: Veo que también has incluido la versión de Stalker's Anthem de «Every Breath You Take». Disfruto mucho de tu sentido del humor, pero ¿lo sabe el doctor Furuhata?_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:10**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Tranquilidad tipo zen**

_._

_Mi queridísima señorita Tsukino:_

_En las relaciones vainilla también hay azotes, ¿sabes? Normalmente consentidos y en un contexto sexual… pero yo estaría muy contento de hacer una excepción con usted._

_Te tranquilizará saber que el doctor Furuhata también disfruta con mi sentido del humor._

_Ahora, por favor, vete a dormir; si no, mañana no servirás para nada._

_Por cierto… suplicarás, créeme. Y lo estoy deseando._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente tenso de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:12**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Buenas noches, dulces sueños**

_._

_Bueno, ya que lo has pedido con tanta amabilidad, y como me encanta tu deliciosa amenaza, me acurrucaré con el iPad que me diste con tanto cariño y me quedaré dormida ojeando la Biblioteca Británica, escuchando la música que habla por ti._

_._

_Sere xx_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:15**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Una petición más**

_._

_Sueña conmigo._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

¿Soñar contigo, Darien Shields? Siempre.

Me pongo rápidamente el pijama, me cepillo los dientes y me meto en la cama. Me pongo los auriculares, saco el globo desinflado del_ Charlie Tango_ de debajo de la almohada y me abrazo a él.

Estoy radiante de alegría, y mi boca entreabierta dibuja una sonrisa enorme y bobalicona. Cómo cambia todo en un día. ¿Cómo podré dormir?

José González empieza a cantar una melodía armoniosa con un hipnótico acorde de guitarra, y me sumerjo lentamente en el sueño, maravillada de que el mundo se haya arreglado en una noche, y preguntándome vagamente si debería hacer una lista de reproducción para Darien.

.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

.

Lo único bueno de estar sin coche es que, en el autobús que me lleva al trabajo, puedo enchufar los auriculares al iPad que llevo en el bolso y escuchar todas las maravillosas melodías que Darien me ha grabado. Cuando llego a la oficina, tengo una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Diamante levanta los ojos hacia mí, atónito.

—Buenos días, Sere. Estás… radiante.

Su comentario me sonroja. ¡Qué inapropiado!

—Dormí bien, gracias, Diamante. Buenos días.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Puedes leer esto por mí y redactarme los informes correspondientes para la hora del almuerzo, por favor? —Me entrega cuatro manuscritos. Ante mi gesto de horror, añade—: Solo los primeros capítulos.

—Claro.

Sonrío aliviada, y él me responde con una gran sonrisa.

Conecto el ordenador para empezar a trabajar, mientras me termino el café con leche y me como un plátano. Hay un correo electrónico de Darien.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:05**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Ayúdame…**

**.**

_Espero que hayas desayunado._

_Te extrañé anoche._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:33**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Libros viejos…**

_._

_Estoy comiendo un plátano mientras tipeo. Llevaba varios días sin desayunar, así que es un avance. Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica… he empezado a releer Robinson Crusoe… y, por supuesto, te amo._

_Ahora déjame en paz: intento trabajar._

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:36**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: ¿Eso es todo lo que has comido?**

_._

_Puedes esforzarte más. Necesitarás energía para suplicar._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:39**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Pesado**

_._

_Señor Shields, intento trabajar para ganarme la vida… y es usted quien suplicará._

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:36**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: ¡Atrévete!**

**.**

_Porque señorita Tsukino, me encantan los desafíos…_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Estoy sentada frente a la pantalla sonriendo como una idiota. Pero tengo que leer esos capítulos para Diamante y escribir informes sobre todos ellos. Coloco los manuscritos sobre mi escritorio y empiezo.

A la hora del almuerzo voy a la tienda a buscar un sandwich de pastrami mientras escucho la lista de temas de mi iPad. El primero es de Nitin Sawhney, una pieza tradicional titulada «Homelands»… es buena. El señor Shields tiene un gusto musical ecléctico. Retrocedo y escucho una pieza clásica: «Fantasía sobre un tema de Thomas Tallis», de Ralph Vaughan Williams. Oh, Cincuenta tiene sentido del humor, y lo amo por eso. ¿Se me borrará esta estúpida sonrisa de la cara alguna vez?

La tarde pasa lentamente. En un momento de inactividad, decido escribirle un correo a Darien.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 16:05**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Aburrida…**

_._

_Girando mis pulgares._

_¿Cómo estás?_

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 16:15**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Tus pulgares**

_._

_Deberías venir a trabajar para mí._

_No estarías girando tus pulgares._

_Estoy seguro de que yo podría darles un mejor uso._

_De hecho, se me ocurren varias opciones…_

_Yo estoy haciendo las usuales y rutinarias fusiones y adquisiciones._

_Todo es muy aburrido._

_Tus correos electrónicos en SIP son monitoreados._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente distraído de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Oh, Dios. No tenía idea. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? Observo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, reviso rápidamente los e-mails que he enviado y los voy borrando.

A las cinco y media en punto, Diamante se acerca a mi mesa. Lleva un atuendo informal de viernes, es decir, unos vaqueros y una camisa negra.

—¿Una copa, Sere? Solemos ir a tomar una rápida al bar de enfrente.

—¿Solemos…? —pregunto, esperanzada.

—Sí, vamos casi todos… ¿vienes?

Por alguna razón desconocida, que no quiero analizar demasiado a fondo, me invade una sensación de alivio.

—Me encantaría. ¿Cómo se llama el bar?

—50's.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

Me mira extrañado.

—No. ¿Tiene algún significado para ti?

—No, perdona. Los encontraré allí.

—¿Qué te gustaría beber?

—Una cerveza, por favor.

—Muy bien.

Voy al baño y le mando un e-mail a Darien desde la BlackBerry.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:36**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Encajarás perfectamente**

_._

_Vamos a ir a un bar que se llama 50's._

_Para mí esto es una mina inagotable de bromas y risas._

_Espero verlo allí, señor Shields._

_._

_Sere xx_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:38**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Riesgos**

**.**

_Las minas son muy, muy peligrosas._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:40**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¿Riesgos?**

_._

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:42**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Simplemente…**

_._

_Era un comentario, señorita Tsukino._

_Hasta pronto._

_Más pronto que tarde, nena._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Me miro en el espejo. Cómo puede cambiar todo en un día. Tengo más color en las mejillas y me brillan los ojos. Es el efecto Darien Shields. Discutir un poco con él por e-mail provoca eso en una chica. Sonrío ante mi imagen y me aliso la camisa azul claro… la que Artemis compró para mí. Llevo también mis vaqueros favoritos. La mayoría de las mujeres de la oficina llevan vaqueros o faldas anchas. Tendré que invertir también en un par de faldas anchas. Puede que lo haga este fin de semana y cobre el cheque que Darien me dio por Wanda, mi Escarabajo.

Cuando salgo del edificio, oigo que gritan mi nombre.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Me volteo, sorprendida, y una chica joven con la piel cenicienta se me acerca con cautela. Parece un fantasma… tan pálida y extrañamente inexpresiva.

—¿Señorita Serena Tsukino? —repite, y sus facciones permanecen estáticas aunque esté hablando.

—¿Sí?

Se para en la acera y se me queda mirando como a un metro de distancia, y yo, totalmente inmóvil, le devuelvo la mirada. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunto.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—No… solo quería verte.

Habla con una voz muy baja, inquietante. Y tiene pelo rubio como el mío, acorde con su piel blanca. Sus ojos son violeta, pero inexpresivos. No hay la menor chispa de vida en ellos. La tristeza aparece grabada en su precioso y pálido rostro.

—Lo siento… pero estoy en desventaja —le digo educadamente, intentando ignorar el escalofrío de advertencia que me sube por la columna vertebral.

La miro de cerca, y tiene un aspecto raro, descuidado y desvalido. La ropa que lleva son dos tallas más grande, incluida la gabardina de diseñador.

Se echa a reír, con un sonido extraño y discordante que incrementa mi ansiedad.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta con tristeza.

Mi ansiedad se convierte en miedo.

—Perdona… ¿quién eres?

—¿Yo? No soy nadie.

Levanta un brazo para pasarse la mano por el cabello, y al hacerlo se le levanta la manga de la gabardina y se le ve un sucio vendaje alrededor de la muñeca.

Dios…

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita Tsukino.

Da media vuelta y sube caminando por la calle mientras yo me quedo clavada en el lugar. Veo cómo su delgada silueta desaparece de mi vista, perdiéndose entre los trabajadores que salen en masa de sus oficinas.

¿Qué fue eso?

Confusa, cruzo la calle hasta el bar, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, mientras mi subconsciente levanta su fea cabeza y me dice entre dientes: _Ella tiene algo que ver con Darien_.

El 50's es un bar impersonal y cavernoso, con banderines y posters de béisbol colgados en las paredes. Diamante está en la barra con Esmeralda y Reika, la otra ayudante editorial, dos tipos de contabilidad y Elsa, de recepción, con sus característicos aros de plata.

—¡Hola, Sere!

Diamante me pasa una botella de Bud.

—Salud… gracias —murmuro, afectada todavía por mi encuentro con la Chica Fantasma.

—Salud.

Chocamos las botellas y él sigue conversando con Esmeralda. Elsa me sonríe con simpatía.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primera semana? —pregunta.

—Bien, gracias. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable.

—Hoy se te ve mucho más contenta.

—Es viernes —balbuceo enseguida—. ¿Y tú, tienes planes para el fin de semana?

Mi táctica de distracción patentada funciona, estoy salvada. Resulta que Elsa tiene seis hermanos y se va a Tacoma a una gran reunión familiar. Se muestra bastante locuaz y me doy cuenta de que no he hablado con ninguna mujer de mi edad desde que Mina se fue a Barbados.

Con aire distraído, me pregunto cómo estará Mina… y Armand. Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a Darien si ha sabido algo de ellos. Ah, y Nicolas, el hermano de Mina, volverá el martes que viene, y se instalará en nuestro apartamento. No creo que a Darien le guste demasiado eso. Mi encuentro de hace un momento con la extraña Chica Fantasma va desapareciendo de mi mente.

Mientras charlo con Elsa, Esmeralda me pasa otra cerveza.

—Gracias —le sonrío.

Resulta muy fácil charlar con Elsa —se nota que le gusta hablar—, y antes de darme cuenta, voy por mi tercera cerveza, cortesía de uno de los chicos de contabilidad.

Cuando Esmeralda y Reika se van, Diamante se viene con Elsa y conmigo. ¿Dónde está Darien? Uno de los tipos de contabilidad se pone a hablar con Elsa.

—Sere, ¿crees que tomaste una buena decisión viniendo a trabajar con nosotros?

Diamante habla en un tono suave y está un poco demasiado cerca. Pero he notado que tiene tendencia a hacer eso con todo el mundo, incluso en la oficina. Mi subconsciente entrecierra los ojos. _Le estás dando demasiada importancia, _me reprende

—Esta semana he estado muy a gusto, gracias, Diamante. Sí, creo que tomé la decisión correcta.

—Eres una chica muy lista, Sere. Llegarás lejos.

Me ruborizo.

—Gracias —murmuro, porque no sé qué más decir.

—¿Vives lejos?

—En el barrio de Pike Market.

—No muy lejos de mi casa. —Sonriendo, se acerca aún más y se apoya en la barra, casi acorralándome—. ¿Tienes planes este fin de semana?

—Bueno… eh…

Lo siento antes de verlo. Es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera en sintonía con su presencia. Se relaja y se despierta a la vez, una dualidad interior y rara… y siento esa extraña corriente eléctrica.

Darien me pasa el brazo alrededor del hombro como una muestra de afecto aparentemente relajada, pero yo sé que no es así. Está reclamando un derecho, y en esta ocasión, es muy bien recibido. Me besa suavemente el pelo.

—Hola, nena —murmura.

Al sentir su brazo que me rodea no puedo evitar sentir alivio, y excitación. Me acerca hacia sí, y yo levanto la vista para mirarlo mientras él observa a Diamante, impasible. Entonces se gira hacia mí y me dedica una media sonrisa fugaz, seguida de un beso rápido. Lleva una americana azul marino de raya diplomática, con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca desabrochada. Está para comérselo.

Diamante se aparta, incómodo.

—Diamante, este es Darien —balbuceo en tono de disculpa. ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando?—. Darien, Diamante.

—Soy el novio —dice Darien con una sonrisita fría que no alcanza a sus ojos, mientras le estrecha la mano a Diamante.

Yo levanto la vista hacia mi jefe, que está evaluando mentalmente al magnífico espécimen varonil que tiene delante.

—Soy el jefe —replica Diamante, arrogante—. Sere me habló de un ex novio.

Ay, Dios. No te conviene jugar a este juego con Cincuenta.

—Bueno, ya no soy un ex —responde Darien tranquilamente—. Vamos, nena, tenemos que irnos.

—Por favor, quédense a tomar una copa con nosotros —dice Diamante con amabilidad.

No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómodo esto? Miro de reojo a Elsa, que, naturalmente, contempla a Darien con la boca abierta y franco deleite carnal. ¿Cuándo dejará de preocuparme el efecto que provoca en otras mujeres?

—Tenemos planes —apunta Darien con su sonrisa enigmática.

¿Ah, sí? Y un escalofrío de expectación recorre mi cuerpo.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —agrega—. Vamos —me dice mientras toma mi mano.

—Hasta el lunes.

Sonrío a Diamante, a Elsa y al tipo de contabilidad, tratando de ignorar el gesto de disgusto de Diamante, y salgo por la puerta detrás de Darien.

Artemis está al volante del Audi, que espera junto a la acera.

—¿Por qué me pareció eso un concurso de a ver quién mea más lejos? —le pregunto a Darien cuando me abre la puerta del coche.

—Porque lo fue —murmura, me dedica su sonrisa enigmática y luego cierra la puerta.

—Hola, Artemis —le digo, y nuestras miradas se encuentran en el retrovisor.

—Señorita Tsukino —me saluda Artemis con una amplia sonrisa.

Darien se sienta a mi lado, toma mi mano y me besa suavemente los nudillos.

—Hola —dice bajito.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de rosa, sé que Artemis nos oye, y agradezco que no vea la mirada abrasadora y terriblemente excitante que me dedica Darien. Tengo que hacer uso de toda mi resistencia para no lanzarme sobre él aquí mismo, en el asiento de trasero del coche.

Oh, el asiento trasero del coche… mmm. La diosa que llevo dentro acaricia suavemente su barbilla en tranquila contemplación.

—Hola —jadeo, con la boca seca.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?

—Pensé que habías dicho que teníamos planes.

—Oh, yo sé lo que me gustaría hacer, Serena. Te pregunto qué quieres hacer tú.

Yo le sonrío radiante.

—Ya veo —dice con una perversa risita—. Entonces… a comenzar a suplicar entonces. ¿Quieres suplicar en mi casa o en la tuya?

Inclina la cabeza y me dedica esa sonrisa suya tan sexy.

—Creo que eres muy presuntuoso, señor Shields. Pero, para variar, podríamos hacerlo en mi apartamento.

Me muerdo el labio deliberadamente y su expresión se ensombrece.

—Artemis, a casa de la señorita Tsukino, por favor.

—Señor —asiente Artemis, y se incorpora al tráfico.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunta.

—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bien, gracias.

Su enorme sonrisa se refleja en la mía, y vuelve a besarme la mano.

—Estás preciosa —dice.

—Tú también.

—Tu jefe, Diamante Black, ¿es bueno en su trabajo?

¡Vaya! Esto sí que es un repentino cambio de tema. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con su concurso de meadas?

Darien sonríe maliciosamente.

—Ese hombre quiere meterse en tus bragas, Serena —dice con sequedad.

Siento que las mejillas me arden, abro la boca nerviosa, y echo un vistazo a Artemis.

—Bueno, él puede querer lo que le dé la gana… ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? Ya sabes que él no me interesa en absoluto. Solo es mi jefe.

—Esa es el punto. Quiere lo que es mío. Necesito saber si hace bien su trabajo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que sí.

¿A dónde quiere ir a parar con esto?

—Bien, más le vale dejarte en paz, o acabará de patitas en la calle.

—Darien, ¿de qué hablas? No ha hecho nada malo…

Aún. Solo se acerca demasiado.

—Si hace cualquier intento o acercamiento, me lo dices. Se llama conducta inmoral grave… o acoso sexual.

—Solo ha sido una copa después del trabajo.

—Lo digo en serio. Un movimiento en falso y se va a la calle.

—Tú no tienes poder para eso. —¡Por Dios!... Y antes de ponerle los ojos en blanco, me doy cuenta, y es como si chocara contra un camión de carga a toda velocidad—. ¿O sí, Darien?

Me dedica su sonrisa enigmática.

—Vas a comprar la empresa —murmuro horrorizada.

En respuesta al pánico de mi voz aparece su sonrisa.

—No exactamente.

—La compraste. SIP. Ya.

Me mira cauteloso y pestañea.

—Es posible.

—¿La compraste o no?

—La compré.

¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Por qué? —grito, espantada.

Oh, sinceramente, esto ya es demasiado.

—Porque puedo, Serena. Necesito que estés a salvo.

—¡Pero dijiste que no interferirías en mi carrera profesional!

—Y no lo haré.

Aparto mi mano de la suya.

—Darien…

Me faltan las palabras.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—Sí. Claro que estoy enojada contigo. —Estoy furiosa—. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de ejecutivo responsable toma decisiones basadas en quien se esté tirando en ese momento?

Palidezco y vuelvo a mirar inquieta y de reojo a Artemis, que nos ignora estoicamente.

Maldición. ¡Qué momento para que se estropee el filtro de control cerebro-boca!

Darien abre la suya, luego vuelve a cerrarla y me mira con mala cara. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. Mientras ambos nos fulminamos con la vista, la atmósfera en el interior del coche se degrada de reunión cariñosa a gélida, con palabras implícitas y reproches en potencia.

Afortunadamente, nuestro incómodo trayecto en coche no dura mucho, y Artemis aparca por fin frente a mi apartamento.

Yo salgo a toda prisa del vehículo, sin esperar a que nadie me abra la puerta.

Escucho que Darien le dice a Artemis entre dientes:

—Creo que es mejor que esperes aquí.

Siento que está detrás de mí, mientras rebusco en el bolso intentando encontrar las llaves de la puerta principal.

—Serena —dice con calma, como si yo fuera una especie de animal salvaje acorralado.

Suspiro y me volteo para mirarlo a la cara. Estoy tan enojada con él que mi rabia es palpable… una criatura tenebrosa que amenaza con ahogarme.

—Primero, hace tiempo que no te he follado… mucho tiempo, es así como yo lo siento; y segundo, quería entrar en el negocio editorial. De las cuatro empresas que hay Seattle, SIP es la más rentable, pero está pasando por un mal momento y va a estancarse… necesita diversificarse.

Yo lo miro fríamente. Sus ojos son tan intensos, incluso amenazadores, pero endiabladamente sexys. Podría perderme en sus azules profundidades.

—Así que ahora eres mi jefe —replico.

—Técnicamente, soy el jefe del jefe de tu jefe.

—Y, técnicamente, esto es conducta inmoral grave: el hecho de que me esté tirando al jefe del jefe de mi jefe.

—En este momento, estás discutiendo con él —responde Darien irritado.

—Eso es porque es un auténtico idiota —mascullo.

Darien, atónito, da un paso hacia atrás. Ay, Dios. ¿Fui demasiado lejos?

—¿Un idiota? —murmura mientras su cara adquiere una expresión divertida.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy enojada contigo, no me hagas reír!

—Sí.

Me esfuerzo por mantener mi actitud de ultraje moral.

—¿Un idiota? —repite Darien.

Esta vez sus labios se tuercen para disimular una sonrisa.

—¡No me hagas reír cuando estoy enfadada contigo! —grito.

Y él sonríe, enseñando toda la dentadura con esa sonrisa deslumbrante de muchachote americano, y no puedo contenerme. Sonrío y me echo a reír también. ¿Cómo podría no afectarme la alegría que veo en su sonrisa?

—El que tenga una maldita sonrisa estúpida en la cara no significa que no esté molestísima contigo —digo sin aliento, intentando reprimir mi risita tonta de animadora de secundaria.

Aunque yo nunca fui animadora, pienso con amargura.

Se inclina y creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace. Me huele el pelo e inspira profundamente.

—Eres imprevisible, señorita Tsukino, como siempre. —Se incorpora de nuevo y me observa, con una chispa de humor en los ojos—. ¿Piensas invitarme o vas a enviarme a casa por ejercer mi derecho democrático, como ciudadano americano, empresario y consumidor, de comprar lo que me dé la real gana?

—¿Has hablado con el doctor Furuhata sobre eso?

Se ríe.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no, Serena?

Yo intento ponerle mala cara —morderme el labio ayuda—, pero sonrío al abrir la puerta. Darien se da la vuelta, le hace un gesto a Artemis, y el Audi se marcha.

.

Es raro estar con Darien Shields en el apartamento. Parece un sitio muy pequeño para él.

Aún estoy enojada: su acoso no tiene límites, y ahora me doy cuenta de que es así como supo que los correos de SIP estaban monitoreados. Seguramente sabe más de SIP que yo. Esa idea me resulta desagradable.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de mantenerme a salvo? Soy adulta —más o menos—, por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarlo?

Observo su cara mientras se pasea por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, y mi rabia disminuye. Verlo aquí, en mi espacio, cuando creí que habíamos terminado, es reconfortante. Más que reconfortante… lo amo, y mi corazón se expande con un júbilo exaltado y embriagador. Observa por todas partes, examinando el entorno.

—Bonito lugar —dice.

—Los padres de Mina lo compraron para ella.

Asiente abstraído y sus vivaces ojos azules descansan en los míos, me miran.

—Eh… ¿quieres beber algo? —susurro, ruborizada por los nervios.

—No, gracias, Serena.

Su mirada se ensombrece.

¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Serena? —pregunta dulcemente mientras camina hacia mí, salvaje y ardiente—. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer —añade en voz baja.

Retrocedo y choco contra el cemento de la cocina tipo isla.

—Sigo enojada contigo.

—Lo sé.

Me sonríe con un amago de disculpa y me derrito… bueno, quizás no esté tan enojada.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo? —pregunto.

Él asiente despacio.

—Sí, a ti —murmura.

Mi cuerpo se tensa de cintura para abajo. Solo su voz basta para seducirme, pero esa mirada, esa hambrienta mirada de deseo urgente… Oh, Dios.

Está de pie delante de mí, sin llegar a tocarme. Baja la vista, me mira a los ojos y el calor que irradia su cuerpo me inunda. Siento un ardor sofocante que me aturde y las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, mientras un deseo oscuro me recorre las entrañas. Lo deseo.

—¿Has comido hoy? —murmura.

—Un bocadillo al mediodía —susurro.

No quiero hablar de comida.

Entorna los ojos.

—Tienes que comer.

—La verdad es que ahora no tengo hambre… de comida.

—¿De qué tiene hambre, señorita Tsukino?

—Creo que ya lo sabe, señor Shields.

Se inclina y nuevamente creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace.

—¿Quieres que te bese, Serena? —me susurra bajito al oído.

—Sí —digo sin aliento.

—¿Dónde?

—Por todas partes.

—Vas a tener que especificar un poco más. Ya te dije que no pienso tocarte hasta que me supliques y me digas qué debo hacer.

Estoy perdida; no está jugando limpio.

—Por favor —murmuro.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Tócame.

—¿Dónde, nena?

Está tan tentadoramente cerca, su aroma es tan embriagador… Alargo la mano, y él se aparta inmediatamente.

—No, no —me recrimina, y abre los ojos con una repentina expresión de alarma.

—¿Qué?

No… vuelve.

—No.

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Nada de nada?

No puedo reprimir el anhelo de mi voz.

Me mira desconcertado y su duda me alienta. Doy un paso hacia él, y se aparta, levanta las manos para defenderse, pero sonriendo.

—Mira, Sere…

Es una advertencia, y se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperado.

—A veces no te importa —comento quejumbrosa—. Quizás debería buscar un marcador y podríamos hacer un mapa de las zonas prohibidas.

Arquea una ceja.

—No es mala idea. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

Señalo con la cabeza. ¿Está cambiando de tema a propósito?

—¿Has seguido tomando la píldora?

Maldita sea. La píldora.

Al ver mi gesto le cambia la cara.

—No —mascullo.

—Ya veo —dice, y junta los labios en una fina línea—. Ven, comamos algo.

—¡Creí que íbamos a acostarnos! Yo quiero acostarme contigo.

—Lo sé, nena.

Sonríe y de repente viene hacia mí, me sujeta las muñecas, me atrae a sus brazos y me estrecha contra su cuerpo.

—Tú tienes que comer, y yo también —murmura, y baja hacia mí sus ardientes ojos azules—. Además… la anticipación es clave en la seducción, y la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy muy interesado en posponer la gratificación.

Ah… ¿desde cuándo?

—Yo ya fui seducida y quiero mi gratificación ahora. Te suplicaré, por favor —digo casi quejándome. La diosa que llevo dentro está fuera de sí.

Me sonríe con ternura.

—Come. Estás demasiado flaca.

Me besa la frente y me suelta.

Esto es un juego, parte de algún diabólico plan. Le frunzo el ceño.

—Sigo enojada porque compraste SIP, y ahora estoy enojada porque me haces esperar —digo haciendo un puchero.

—La damita está enfadada, ¿eh? Después de comer te sentirás mejor.

—Ya sé después de qué me sentiré mejor.

—Serena Tsukino, estoy escandalizado —dice en tono burlón.

—Deja de burlarte de mí. No estás jugando limpio.

Disimula la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tiene un aspecto sencillamente adorable… de Darien travieso que juega con mi libido. Si tan solo mis armas de seducción fueran mejores, sabría qué hacer, pero no poder tocarlo lo hace aún más difícil.

La diosa que llevo dentro entorna los ojos y parece pensativa. Necesitamos trabajar en eso.

Mientras Darien y yo nos miramos fijamente —yo ardiente, molesta y anhelante, y él, relajado, divirtiéndose a mi costa—, me doy cuenta de que no tengo comida en el apartamento.

—Podría cocinar algo… pero tendremos que ir a comprar.

—¿A comprar?

—La comida.

—¿No tienes nada aquí?

Se le endurece el gesto.

Yo niego con la cabeza. Dios, parece bastante molesto.

—Pues vamos a comprar —dice en tono severo y, girando sobre sus talones, va hacia la puerta y me la abre de par en par.

.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un supermercado?

Darien parece fuera de lugar, pero me sigue diligentemente, cargando la cesta de la compra.

—No me acuerdo.

—¿La señora Moon se encarga de todas las compras?

—Creo que Artemis la ayuda. No estoy seguro.

—¿Te parece bien algo salteado? Es rápido.

—Un salteado suena bien.

Darien sonríe, sin duda imaginando qué hay detrás de mi deseo de preparar algo rápido.

—¿Hace mucho que trabajan para ti?

—Artemis, cuatro años, creo. La señora Moon más o menos lo mismo. ¿Por qué no tenías comida en el apartamento?

—Ya sabes por qué —murmuro, ruborizada.

—Fuiste tú quien me dejó —masculla, molesto.

—Ya lo sé —replico en voz muy baja; no quiero que me lo recuerde.

Llegamos a la caja y nos ponemos en la cola sin hablar.

Si no me hubiera ido, ¿me habrías ofrecido la alternativa vainilla?, me pregunto vagamente.

—¿Tienes algo para beber? —dice, devolviéndome al presente.

—Cerveza… creo.

—Compraré un poco de vino.

Ay, Dios. No estoy segura de qué tipo de vino tienen en el supermercado Ernie's. Darien vuelve con las manos vacías y una mueca de disgusto.

—Aquí al lado hay una buena licorería —digo enseguida.

—Veré qué tienen.

Quizás deberíamos ir a su apartamento, y así no pasaríamos por todo este lío. Lo veo salir por la puerta muy decidido, con su elegancia natural. Dos mujeres que entran se paran y se quedan mirando. Oh, sí, miren a mi Cincuenta Sombras, pienso con cierto desaliento.

Lo deseo tal como lo recuerdo, en mi cama, pero se está haciendo mucho de rogar. A lo mejor yo debería hacer lo mismo. La diosa que llevo dentro asiente frenéticamente. Y mientras hago cola, se nos ocurre un plan. Mmm…

.

Darien lleva las bolsas de compra al apartamento. Ha cargado con ellas todo el camino desde que salimos de la tienda. Se le ve muy raro, muy distinto de su habitual porte de presidente.

—Se te ve muy… doméstico.

—Nadie me había acusado de eso antes —dice con sequedad.

Coloca las bolsas sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Mientras yo empiezo a vaciarlas, él saca una botella de vino y busca un sacacorchos.

—Este sitio aún es nuevo para mí. Me parece que el abridor está en ese cajón de allí —digo, señalando con la barbilla.

Esto parece tan… normal. Dos personas que se están conociendo, que se disponen a comer. Y, sin embargo, es tan raro. El miedo que siempre sentía en su presencia ha desaparecido. Ya hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos que me ruborizo solo de pensarlo, y aun así apenas lo conozco.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Darien interrumpe mis fantasías mientras se quita la americana de rayas y la deja sobre el sofá.

—En lo poco que te conozco, en realidad.

Se me queda mirando y sus ojos se apaciguan.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie.

—No creo que eso sea verdad.

De pronto, y totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, la señora Robinson aparece en mi mente.

—La cuestión, Serena, es que soy una persona muy, muy cerrada.

Me ofrece una copa de vino blanco.

—Salud —dice.

—Salud —contesto, y bebo un sorbo mientras él mete la botella en la nevera.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —pregunta.

—No, no hace falta… siéntate.

—Me gustaría ayudar.

Parece sincero.

—Puedes picar las verduras.

—No sé cocinar —dice, mirando con suspicacia el cuchillo que le doy.

—Supongo que no lo necesitas.

Le pongo delante una tabla para cortar y unos pimientos rojos. Los mira, confundido.

—¿Nunca has picado una verdura?

—No.

Lo miro riendo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—Por lo visto hay algo que yo sé hacer y tú no. Seamos realistas, Darien, creo que esto es otra primera vez. Ven, te enseñaré.

Lo rozo y se aparta. La diosa que llevo dentro se sienta y toma nota.

—Así —digo, mientras corto el pimiento rojo y aparto las semillas con cuidado.

—Parece bastante fácil.

—No deberías tener ningún problema con esto —le aseguro irónicamente.

Él me observa impasible un momento y después comienza su tarea, mientras yo continúo preparando el pollo cortado en cuadritos. Empieza a cortar, con cuidado, despacio. Oh por Dios… así estaremos aquí todo el día.

Me lavo las manos y busco el wok, el aceite y los demás ingredientes que necesito, rozándolo repetidas veces: con la cadera, el brazo, la espalda, las manos. Toquecitos inocentes. Cada vez que lo hago, él se queda muy quieto.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Serena —murmura sombrío, mientras sigue aún con el primer pimiento.

—Creo que se llama cocinar —digo, moviendo las pestañas.

Agarro otro cuchillo y me coloco a su lado para pelar y cortar el ajo, las chalotas y las judías verdes, chocando con él a cada momento.

—Lo haces bastante bien —musita mientras empieza con el segundo pimiento rojo.

—¿Picar? —Lo miro y aleteo las pestañas—. Son años de práctica.

Vuelvo a rozarlo, está vez con el trasero. Él se queda inmóvil otra vez.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, Serena, te follaré en el suelo de la cocina.

Oh, vaya, esto funciona.

—Primero tendrás que suplicarme.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—Tal vez.

Deja el cuchillo y, lentamente, da un paso hacia mí. Le arden los ojos. Se inclina a mi lado, apaga el gas. El aceite del wok deja de crepitar casi al instante.

—Creo que comeremos después —dice—. Mete el pollo en la nevera.

Esta es una frase que nunca habría esperado oír de labios de Darien Shields, y solo él puede hacer que suene erótica, muy erótica. Tomo el recipiente con los dados de pollo, le pongo un plato encima con manos algo temblorosas y lo guardo en la nevera. Cuando me doy la vuelta, él está a mi lado.

—¿Así que vas a suplicar? —susurro, mirando audazmente sus ojos turbios.

—No, Serena. —Mueve la cabeza—. Nada de súplicas.

Su voz es tenue y seductora.

Y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, bebiéndonos el uno del otro… el ambiente se va cargando, casi saltan chispas, sin que ninguno diga nada, solo mirando. Me muerdo el labio cuando el deseo por ese hombre me domina con ánimo de venganza, incendia mi cuerpo, me roba el aliento, me inunda de cintura para abajo. Veo mis reacciones reflejadas en su semblante, en sus ojos.

De golpe, me agarra por las caderas y me arrastra hacia él, mientras yo hundo las manos en su cabello y su boca me reclama. Me empuja contra la nevera, y escucho la vaga protesta de la hilera de botellas y tarros en el interior, mientras su lengua encuentra la mía. Yo jadeo en su boca, y una de sus manos me sujeta el pelo y me echa hacia atrás la cabeza mientras nos besamos salvajemente.

—¿Qué quieres, Serena? —jadea.

—A ti —gimo.

—¿Dónde?

—En la cama.

Me suelta, me toma en sus brazos y me lleva de prisa y sin aparente esfuerzo a mi dormitorio. Me deja de pie junto a la cama, se inclina y enciende la luz de la mesita. Mira rápidamente alrededor de la habitación y se apresura a correr las cortinas beige.

—¿Ahora qué? —dice en voz baja.

—Hazme el amor.

—¿Cómo?

Dios mío.

—Tienes que decírmelo, nena.

Por Dios…

—Desnúdame —digo ya jadeando.

Él sonríe, mete el dedo índice en el escote de mi blusa y tira hacia él.

—Buena chica —murmura, y sin apartar sus ardientes ojos de mí, empieza a desabrocharme despacio.

Con cuidado, apoyo las manos en sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Él no protesta. Sus brazos son una zona segura. Cuando termina con los botones, me saca la blusa por encima de los hombros, y yo lo suelto para dejar que la prenda caiga al suelo. Él se inclina hasta la cintura de mis vaqueros, desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera.

—Dime lo que quieres, Serena.

Le centellean los ojos. Separa los labios y respira entrecortadamente.

—Bésame desde aquí hasta aquí —susurro deslizando un dedo desde la base de la oreja hasta la garganta.

Él me aparta el pelo de esa línea de fuego y se inclina, dejando un rastro de besos suaves y cariñosos por el trazado de mi dedo, y luego de vuelta.

—Mis vaqueros y las bragas —murmuro, y él, pegado a mi cuello, sonríe antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante mí.

Oh, me siento tan poderosa. Mete los pulgares en mis pantalones y me los quita con cuidado por las piernas junto con mis bragas. Yo doy un paso al lado para librarme de los zapatos y la ropa, de manera que me quedo solo con el sujetador. Se detiene y mira hacia arriba expectante, pero no se levanta.

—¿Ahora qué, Serena?

—Bésame —musito.

—¿Dónde?

—Ya sabes dónde.

—¿Dónde?

Ah, es implacable. Avergonzada, señalo rápidamente la cúspide de mis muslos y él sonríe maliciosamente. Cierro los ojos, mortificada pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente excitada.

—Oh, encantado —dice entre risas.

Me besa y despliega la lengua, su lengua experta en dar placer. Yo gimo y me agarro a su cabello. Él no para, me rodea el clítoris con la lengua y me vuelve loca, una vez y otra, una vuelta y otra. Ahhh… solo hace… ¿cuánto? Oh…

—Darien, por favor —suplico.

No quiero correrme de pie. No tengo fuerzas.

—¿Por favor qué, Serena?

—Hazme el amor.

—Es lo que hago —susurra, exhalando suavemente en mi entrepierna.

—No. Te quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por favor.

No cesa en su exquisita y dulce tortura. Gimo en voz alta.

—Darien… por favor.

Se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo, y en sus labios brilla la prueba de mi excitación.

Es tan erótico…

—¿Y bien? —pregunta.

—¿Y bien, qué? —digo sin aliento y mirándole con un ansia febril.

—Yo sigo vestido.

Lo miro boquiabierta y confundida.

¿Desnudarlo? Sí, eso puedo hacerlo. Me acerco a su camisa y él da un paso atrás.

—Ah, no —me riñe.

Por Dios, quiere decir los vaqueros.

Oh… y eso me da una idea. La diosa que llevo dentro me aclama a gritos y me pongo de rodillas ante él. Con dedos temblorosos y bastante torpeza, le desabrocho el cinturón y la bragueta, después tiro de sus vaqueros y sus calzoncillos hacia abajo, y lo libero. Wow.

Levanto la vista a través de las pestañas, y él me está mirando con… ¿qué? ¿Inquietud? ¿Asombro? ¿Sorpresa?

Da un paso a un lado para zafarse de los pantalones, se quita los calcetines, y lo tomo en mi mano, y aprieto y tiro hacia atrás como él me ha enseñado. Gime y se tensa, respirando con dificultad entre los dientes apretados. Muy tentativamente, meto su miembro en mi boca y chupo… fuerte. Mmm, sabe tan bien…

—Ah. Sere… oh, despacio.

Me agarra la cabeza tiernamente, y yo lo empujo más al fondo de mi boca, y junto los labios, tan fuerte como puedo, me cubro los dientes y chupo fuerte.

—Joder —masculla.

Oh, es un sonido agradable, sugerente y sexy, así que vuelvo a hacerlo, hundo la boca hasta el fondo y hago girar la lengua alrededor de la punta. Mmm… me siento como Afrodita.

—Sere, ya basta. No más.

Lo hago otra vez (suplica, Shields, suplica), y otra vez.

—Sere, ya demostraste lo que querías —gruñe entre dientes—. No quiero correrme en tu boca.

Lo hago otra vez, y él se inclina, me agarra por los hombros, me pone en pie de golpe y me tira sobre la cama. Se quita la camisa por la cabeza, y luego, como un buen chico, se agacha para sacar un paquetito plateado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros tirados en el suelo. Está jadeando, como yo.

—Quítate el sujetador —ordena.

Me incorporo y hago lo que me dice.

—Recuéstate. Quiero mirarte.

Me recuesto, y levanto la vista hacia él mientras saca el condón. Lo deseo tanto. Me mira y se relame.

—Eres preciosa, Serena Tsukino.

Se inclina sobre la cama, y lentamente se arrastra sobre mí, besándome al hacerlo. Besa mis dos pechos y juguetea con mis pezones por turnos, mientras yo jadeo y me retuerzo debajo de él, pero no se detiene.

No… Para. Te deseo.

—Darien, por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué? —murmura entre mis pechos.

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por favor.

Sin dejar de mirarme, me separa las piernas con las suyas y se mueve hasta quedar suspendido sobre mí. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se hunde en mi interior con un ritmo deliciosamente lento.

Cierro los ojos, deleitándome en la lentitud, en la sensación exquisita de su posesión, e instintivamente arqueo la pelvis para recibirlo, para unirme a él, gimiendo en voz alta. Él se retira suavemente y vuelve a llenarme muy despacio. Mis dedos encuentran el camino hasta su pelo sedoso y rebelde, y él sigue moviéndose muy despacio, dentro y fuera una y otra vez.

—Más rápido, Darien, más rápido… por favor.

Baja la vista, me mira triunfante y me besa con dureza, y luego empieza a moverse de verdad —castigador, implacable… oh, Dios—, y sé que esto no durará mucho. Adopta un ritmo palpitante. Yo empiezo a acelerarme, mis piernas se tensan debajo de él.

—Vamos, nena —gime—. Dámelo.

Sus palabras son mi detonante, y estallo de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, en un millón de pedazos en torno a él, y él me sigue gritando mi nombre.

—¡Sere! ¡Oh, joder, Sere!

Se derrumba encima de mí, hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.

.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

Cuando recobro la cordura, abro los ojos y levanto la mirada a la cara del hombre que amo. Darien tiene una expresión suave, tierna. Frota su nariz contra la mía, se apoya en los codos y, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, las coloca junto a mi cabeza. Tristemente sospecho que lo hace para que no lo toque. Me besa los labios con dulzura mientras sale de mí.

—Extrañaba esto —dice en voz baja.

—Yo también —susurro.

Me toma de la barbilla y me besa con fuerza. Un beso apasionado y suplicante, ¿pidiendo qué? No lo sé, y eso me deja sin aliento.

—No vuelvas a dejarme —me implora, mirándome con seriedad fijamente a los ojos.

—Está bien —murmuro, y le sonrío. Me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante: de alivio, euforia y placer adolescente, combinados en una mirada encantadora que derretiría el más frío de los corazones—. Gracias por el iPad.

—De nada, Serena.

—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de todas las que hay?

—Eso sería darte demasiada información. —Sonríe satisfecho—. Vamos, prepárame algo de comer, muchacha, estoy hambriento —añade, incorporándose de repente en la cama y arrastrándome con él.

—¿Muchacha? —digo con una risita.

—Muchacha. Comida, ahora, por favor.

—Ya que lo pide con tanta amabilidad, señor… Me pondré a hacerlo ahora mismo.

Al levantarme rápidamente de la cama, la almohada se mueve y aparece debajo el globo desinflado del helicóptero. Darien lo agarra y me mira, desconcertado.

—Ese es mi globo —digo con afán posesivo mientras tomoo mi bata y me envuelvo con ella.

Oh, Dios… ¿por qué tenía que encontrarlo?

—¿En tu cama? —murmura.

—Sí. —Me ruborizo—. Me ha hecho compañía.

—Qué afortunado,_ Charlie Tango_ —dice con aire sorprendido.

Sí, soy una sentimental, Shields, porque te amo.

—Mi globo —digo otra vez, doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia la cocina, y él se queda sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

.

Darien y yo estamos sentados en la alfombra persa de Mina, comiendo salteado de pollo con fideos en tazones blancos de porcelana con palillos y bebiendo Pinot Grigio blanco frío. Darien está apoyado en el sofá con sus largas piernas estiradas hacia delante. Tiene el pelo alborotado, lleva los vaqueros y la camisa, y nada más. De fondo suena el Buena Vista Social Club del iPod de Darien.

—Esto está muy bueno —dice elogiosamente mientras ataca la comida.

Yo estoy sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo vorazmente como si estuviera muerta de hambre y admirando sus pies desnudos.

—Casi siempre cocino yo. Mina no es una gran cocinera.

—¿Te enseñó tu madre?

—La verdad es que no —digo con sorna—. Cuando empecé a interesarme por la cocina, mi madre estaba viviendo con su marido número tres en Mansfield, Texas. Y Kenji… bueno, él habría sobrevivido a base de tostadas y comida preparada de no ser por mí.

Darien se me queda mirando.

—¿No vivías en Texas con tu madre?

—Su marido, Yosaku, y yo… no nos llevábamos bien. Y yo echaba de menos a Kenji. El matrimonio con Yosaku no duró mucho. Creo que mi madre acabó recuperando el sentido común. Nunca habla de él —añado en voz baja.

Creo que esa es una etapa oscura de su vida de la que nunca hablamos.

—¿Así que te quedaste en Washington a vivir con tu padrastro?

—Viví muy poco tiempo en Texas y luego volví con Kenji.

—Lo dices como si hubieras cuidado de él —observa con ternura.

—Supongo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Estás acostumbrada a cuidar a la gente.

El tono de su voz me llama la atención y levanto la vista.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, sorprendida por su expresión cauta.

—Yo quiero cuidarte.

En sus ojos luminosos brilla una emoción desconocida.

El ritmo de mi corazón se acelera.

—Ya lo he notado —musito—. Solo que lo haces de una forma extraña.

Arquea una ceja.

—No sé hacerlo de otro modo —dice tranquilamente.

—Sigo molesta contigo por comprar SIP.

Sonríe.

—Lo sé, pero no me iba a detener porque tú te molestaras, nena.

—¿Qué voy a decirles a mis compañeros de trabajo, a Diamante?

Entorna los ojos.

—Ese hijo de puta más vale que se cuide.

—¡Darien! —lo reprendo—. Es mi jefe.

Darien aprieta con fuerza los labios, que se convierten en una línea muy fina. Parece un colegial terco.

—No se los digas —dice.

—¿Que no les diga qué?

—Que soy el propietario. El principio de acuerdo se firmó ayer. La noticia no se puede hacer pública hasta dentro de cuatro semanas, durante las cuales habrá algunos cambios en la dirección de SIP.

—Oh… ¿me quedaré sin trabajo? —pregunto, alarmada.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo —dice Darien con sarcasmo, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Si me voy y encuentro otro trabajo, ¿comprarás esa empresa también? —insinúo burlona.

—No estarás pensando en irte, ¿verdad?

Su expresión cambia, vuelve a ser cautelosa.

—Posiblemente. No creo que me estés dejado otra opción.

—Sí, compraré esa empresa también —dice categórico.

Yo vuelvo a mirarle ceñuda. Es una situación en la que tengo las de perder.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco sobreprotector?

—Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de que eso es lo que parece.

—Que alguien llame al doctor Furuhata —murmuro.

Él deja en el suelo el tazón vacío y me mira impasible. Suspiro. No quiero discutir. Me levanto y lo recojo.

—¿Quieres algo de postre?

—¡Ahora te escucho! —dice con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Yo no. —_¿Por qué yo no? _La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de su letargo y se sienta erguida, toda oídos—. Tenemos helado. De vainilla —digo con una risita.

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Darien se ensancha—. Creo que podríamos hacer algo con eso.

¿Qué? Lo quedo mirando estupefacta y él se pone de pie ágilmente.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Toda la noche.

—Asumí que lo harías —digo ruborizándome.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está el helado?

—En el horno.

Le sonrío con dulzura.

Inclina la cabeza a un lado, suspira y mueve la cabeza.

—El sarcasmo es la expresión más baja de la inteligencia, señorita Tsukino.

Sus ojos centellean.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué planea?

—Todavía puedo ponerte sobre mis rodillas.

Pongo los tazones en el fregadero.

—¿Tienes esas bolas plateadas?

Él se palpa el torso, el estómago y los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—Muy graciosa. No voy por ahí con un juego de repuesto. En el despacho no me sirven de mucho.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, señor Shields, y creí que habías dicho que el sarcasmo era la expresión más baja de la inteligencia.

—Bien, Serena, mi nuevo lema es: «Si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos».

Lo miro boquiabierta. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso. Y él me sonríe satisfecho y por lo visto perversamente encantado consigo mismo. Se da la vuelta, abre el congelador y saca un tarro del mejor Ben & Jerry's de vainilla.

—Esto servirá. —Me mira con sus ojos turbios—. Ben & Jerry's & Sere —añade, diciendo cada palabra muy despacio, pronunciando claramente todas las sílabas.

Oh, mierda. Creo que nunca más podré cerrar la boca. Él abre el cajón de los cubiertos y agarra una cuchara. Cuando levanta la vista, tiene los ojos entornados y desliza la lengua por encima de los dientes de arriba. Oh, esa lengua.

Siento que me falta el aire. Un deseo oscuro, atrayente y lascivo circula abrasador por mis venas. Vamos a divertirnos, con comida.

—Espero que estés caliente —susurra—. Voy a enfriarte con esto. Ven.

Me tiende la mano y le entrego la mía.

Una vez en mi dormitorio, coloca el helado en la mesita, aparta el edredón de la cama, saca las dos almohadas y las apila en el suelo.

—Tienes sábanas de recambio, ¿verdad?

Asiento, observándole fascinada. Darien agarra el_ Charlie Tango_.

—No te metas con mi globo —le advierto.

Tuerce el labio hacia arriba a modo de media sonrisa.

—No se me ocurriría, nena, pero quiero meterme contigo y esas sábanas.

Siento una convulsión en todo el cuerpo.

—Quiero atarte.

Oh.

—De acuerdo —susurro.

—Solo las manos. A la cama. Necesito que estés quieta.

—De acuerdo —asiento otra vez, incapaz de nada más.

Él se acerca a mí, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Usaremos esto.

Toma el cinturón de mi bata con destreza lenta y seductora, deshace el nudo y lo saca de la prenda con delicadeza.

Se me abre la bata, y yo permanezco paralizada bajo su ardiente mirada. Al cabo de un momento, me quita la prenda por los hombros. Esta cae a mis pies, de manera que quedo desnuda ante él. Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos, y su roce resuena en lo más profundo de mi entrepierna. Se inclina y me besa los labios fugazmente.

—Échate en la cama, boca arriba —murmura, y su mirada se oscurece e incendia la mía.

Hago lo que me dice. Mi habitación está sumida en la oscuridad, salvo por la tenue luz de mi lamparita.

Normalmente odio esas bombillas que ahorran energía, porque son muy débiles, pero estando desnuda aquí, con Darien, agradezco esa luz tenue. Él está de pie junto a la cama, contemplándome.

—Podría pasarme el día mirándote, Serena —dice, y se sube a la cama, sobre mi cuerpo, a horcajadas—. Los brazos por encima de la cabeza —ordena.

Obedezco y él me ata el extremo del cinturón de mi bata en la muñeca izquierda y pasa el resto entre las barras metálicas del cabezal de la cama. Tensa el cinturón, de forma que mi brazo izquierdo queda flexionado por encima de mí, y luego me asegura la mano derecha, y atándola con fuerza.

En cuanto me tiene atada, mirándolo, se relaja visiblemente. Le gusta amarrarme. Así no puedo tocarlo. Se me ocurre entonces que ninguna de sus sumisas debe de haberlo tocado nunca… y lo que es más, nunca deben de haber tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo. Él siempre ha tenido el control y siempre se ha mantenido a distancia. Por eso le gustan sus normas.

Se baja de encima de mí y se inclina para darme un beso en los labios. Luego se levanta y se quita la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Se desabrocha los vaqueros y los tira al suelo.

Está gloriosamente desnudo. La diosa que llevo dentro hace un triple salto mortal para bajar de las barras asimétricas, y de pronto se me seca la boca. Realmente es extraordinariamente hermoso. Tiene una silueta de trazo clásico. Espaldas anchas y musculosas y caderas estrechas: el triángulo invertido. Es obvio que lo trabaja. Podría pasarme el día entero mirándolo. Se desplaza a los pies de la cama, me sujeta los tobillos y tira de mí hacia abajo, bruscamente, de manera que tengo los brazos extendidos y no puedo moverme.

—Así está mejor —asegura.

Agarra el tarro de helado, se sube a la cama con delicadeza y vuelve a ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí. Retira la tapa de la tarrina muy despacio y hunde la cuchara en ella.

—Mmm… todavía está muy duro —dice arqueando una ceja. Saca una cucharada de vainilla y se la mete en la boca—. Delicioso —susurra y se relame—. Es asombroso lo bueno que puede saber esta vainilla sosa y aburrida. —Baja la vista hacia mí y sonríe, burlón—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Está tan absolutamente sexy, tan joven y desenfadado… sentado sobre mí y comiendo de un tarro de helado, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro resplandeciente. Oh, ¿qué demonios va a hacerme? Como si no lo supiera… Asiento, tímida.

Saca otra cucharada y me la ofrece, así que abro la boca, y entonces él vuelve a metérsela rápidamente en la suya.

—Está demasiado bueno para compartirlo —dice con una sonrisa pícara.

—Hey —protesto.

—¿Por qué señorita Tsukino?, ¿le gusta la vainilla?

—Sí —digo con más energía de la que se requiere, e intento en vano quitármelo de encima.

Se echa a reír.

—Tenemos ganas de pelear, ¿eh? Yo que tú no haría eso.

—Helado —ruego.

—Bueno, ya me has complacido mucho hoy, señorita Tsukino.

Cede y me ofrece otra cucharada. Esta vez me deja comer.

Me dan ganas de reír. Realmente lo está disfrutando, y su buen humor es contagioso. Saca otra cucharada y me da un poco más, y luego otra vez. Está bien, basta.

—Mmm, bueno, este es un modo de asegurarme de que comes: alimentarte a la fuerza. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Toma otra cucharada y me ofrece más. Esta vez mantengo la boca cerrada y muevo la cabeza, y él deja que se derrita lentamente en la cuchara, de manera que empieza a gotear sobre mi cuello, sobre mi pecho. Él lo recoge con la lengua, lo lame muy despacio. El anhelo incendia mi cuerpo.

—Mmm… Sabe mejor en ti, señorita Tsukino.

Yo tiro de mis ataduras y la cama cruje de forma alarmante, pero no me importa… ardo de deseo, me está consumiendo. Él toma otra cucharada y deja que el helado gotee sobre mis pechos. Luego, con el dorso de la cuchara, lo extiende sobre cada pecho y pezón.

Oh… está frío. Ambos pezones se yerguen y endurecen bajo la vainilla fría.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Darien en voz baja y se inclina para lamerme y chuparme todo el helado, y su boca está caliente comparada con la temperatura del helado.

Oh Dios… Es una tortura. A medida que va derritiéndose, el helado se derrama en regueros por mi cuerpo hasta la cama. Sus labios siguen con su pausado martirio, chupando con fuerza, rozando suavemente… ¡Oh, Dios! Estoy jadeando.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Y antes de que pueda negarme o aceptar su oferta, me mete la lengua en la boca, y está fría y es hábil y sabe a Darien y a vainilla. Deliciosa.

Y justo cuando me estoy acostumbrando a esa sensación, él vuelve a sentarse y desliza una cucharada de helado por el centro de mi cuerpo, sobre mi vientre y dentro de mi ombligo, donde deposita una gran porción. Oh, está más frío que antes, pero, extrañamente, me arde sobre la piel.

—A ver, no es la primera vez que haces esto. —A Darien le brillan los ojos—. Vas a tener que quedarte quieta, o toda la cama se llenará de helado.

Me besa ambos pechos y me chupa con fuerza los dos pezones, luego sigue el reguero del helado por mi cuerpo, hacia abajo, chupando y lamiendo por el camino.

Y yo lo intento: intento quedarme quieta, pese a la embriagadora combinación del frío y sus caricias que me inflaman. Pero mis caderas empiezan a moverse de forma involuntaria, rotando con su propio ritmo, atrapadas en el embrujo de la vainilla fría. Él baja más y empieza a comer el helado de mi vientre, gira la lengua dentro y alrededor de mi ombligo.

Gimo. Dios… Está frío, es tórrido, es tentador, pero él no se detiene. Sigue el rastro del helado por mi cuerpo hasta abajo, hasta mi vello púbico, hasta mi clítoris. Y grito, fuerte.

—Calla —dice Darien en voz baja, mientras su lengua mágica procede a lamer la vainilla, y ahora lo ansío calladamente.

—Oh… por favor… Darien.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé —musita, y su lengua sigue obrando su magia.

No se detiene, simplemente no se detiene, y mi cuerpo asciende… arriba, más arriba. Él desliza un dedo dentro de mí, luego otro, y con lentitud agónica, los mueve dentro y fuera.

—Justo aquí —murmura, y acaricia rítmicamente la pared frontal de mi vagina, mientras sigue lamiendo y chupando de un modo implacable y exquisito.

E inesperadamente estallo en un orgasmo alucinante que aturde todos mis sentidos y arrasa todo lo que sucede ajeno a mi cuerpo, mientras no paro de retorcerme y gemir. Santo Dios, eso fue rápido…

Soy vagamente consciente de que él se detuvo. Está sobre mí, poniéndose un condón, y luego me penetra, rápido y enérgico.

—¡Oh, sí! —gruñe al hundirse en mí.

Está pegajoso: los restos de helado derretido se desparraman entre los dos. Es una sensación extrañamente perturbadora, pero en la que no puedo sumergirme más de unos segundos, cuando de pronto Darien sale de mi cuerpo y me da la vuelta.

—Así —murmura, y bruscamente vuelve a estar en mi interior, pero no inicia su habitual ritmo de castigo inmediatamente.

Se inclina sobre mí, me desata las manos y me incorpora con un movimiento enérgico, de manera que quedo prácticamente sentada encima de él. Sube las manos, cubre con ellas mis pechos y tira levemente de mis pezones. Yo gimo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro. Me roza el cuello con la boca, me muerde, y flexiona las caderas, deliciosamente despacio, colmándome una y otra vez.

—¿Sabes cuánto significas para mí? —me jadea otra vez al oído.

—No —digo sin aliento.

Él sonríe de nuevo pegado a mi cuello, me rodea la barbilla y el cuello con los dedos, y me retiene con fuerza durante un momento.

—Sí, lo sabes. No te dejaré ir.

Gruño cuando él incrementa el ritmo.

—Eres mía, Serena.

—Sí, tuya —jadeo.

—Yo cuido lo que es mío —sisea, y me muerde la oreja.

Grito.

—Eso es, nena, quiero oírte.

Me pasa una mano por la cintura mientras con la otra me sujeta la cadera y me penetra con más fuerza, obligándome a gritar otra vez. Y empieza su ritmo de castigo. Se le acelera la respiración, es más brusca, entrecortada, acompasada con la mía. Siento en las entrañas esa sensación apremiante y familiar. ¡Otra vez!

Soy solo sensaciones. Esto es lo que él me provoca: toma mi cuerpo y lo posee totalmente, de modo que solo puedo pensar en él. Su magia es poderosa, arrebatadora. Soy una mariposa presa en su red, sin capacidad ni ganas de escapar. Soy suya… absolutamente suya.

—Vamos, nena —gruñe entre dientes cuando llega el momento y, como la aprendiz de brujo que soy, me libero y nos dejamos ir juntos.

.

Estoy acurrucada en sus brazos sobre sábanas pegajosas. Él tiene la frente pegada a mi espalda y la nariz hundida en mi pelo.

—Lo que siento por ti me asusta —susurro.

—A mí también nena —dice en voz baja y sin moverse.

—¿Y si me dejas?

Es una idea terrorífica.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Creo que nunca tendré suficiente de ti, Serena.

Me volteo y lo miro. Tiene una expresión seria, sincera. Me inclino y lo beso con cariño. Él sonríe y extiende la mano para recogerme el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando te fuiste, Serena. Removería cielo y tierra para no volver a sentirme así.

Suena muy triste, abrumado incluso.

Vuelvo a besarlo. Quiero animarnos nuestro estado de ánimo de algún modo, pero Darien lo hace por mí.

—¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta de verano de mi padre? Es una velada benéfica anual. Yo dije que iría.

Sonrío, con repentina timidez.

—Claro que iré.

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ponerme.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Dime —insiste.

—No tengo nada que ponerme.

Darien parece momentáneamente incómodo.

—No te molestes, pero sigo teniendo toda esa ropa para ti en casa. Estoy seguro de que hay un par de vestidos.

Frunzo los labios.

—¿Ah, sí? —comento en tono sardónico.

No quiero pelearme con él esta noche. Necesito una ducha.

.

La chica que se parece a mí espera afuera, frente a la puerta de SIP. Un momento… soy yo. Estoy pálida y sucia, y la ropa que llevo me queda grande. La estoy mirando a ella, que viste mi ropa… saludable y feliz.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —le pregunto.

—¿Quién eres?

—No soy nadie… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿También eres nadie…?

—Pues ya somos dos…no lo digas, nos harían desaparecer, sabes…

Sonríe despacio, con una mueca diabólica que se extiende por toda su cara, y es tan escalofriante que me pongo a gritar.

—¡Por Dios, Sere!

Darien me zarandea para que despierte.

Estoy tan desorientada. Estoy en casa… a oscuras… en la cama con Darien. Sacudo la cabeza, intentando despejar la mente.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? Tuviste una pesadilla.

—Ah.

Enciende la lámpara y nos baña con su tenue luz. Él baja la vista hacia mí con cara de preocupación.

—La chica —murmuro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué chica? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Había una chica en la puerta de SIP cuando salí esta tarde. Se parecía a mí… bueno, no.

Darien se queda inmóvil, y cuando la luz de la lámpara de la mesita se intensifica, veo que está pálido.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —susurra consternado.

Se sienta y me mira fijamente.

—Cuando salí de trabajar esta tarde. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

—Sí.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Quién?

Sus labios se convierten en una línea tensa, pero no dice nada.

—¿Quién? —insisto.

—Es Rubina.

Trago saliva. ¡La ex sumisa! Recuerdo que Darien habló de ella antes de que voláramos en el planeador. De pronto, su cuerpo emana tensión. Algo pasa.

—¿La chica que puso «Toxic» en tu iPod?

Me mira angustiado.

—Sí. ¿Dijo algo?

—Dijo: «¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?», y cuando le pregunté quién era, dijo: «Nadie».

Darien cierra los ojos, como si le doliera. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué significa ella para él?

Me pica el cuero cabelludo mientras la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. ¿Y si le importa mucho? ¿Quizás la extraña? Sé tan poco de sus anteriores… um… relaciones. Seguro que ella firmó un contrato, e hizo lo que él quería, encantada de darle lo que necesitaba.

Oh, no… y yo no puedo. La idea me da náuseas.

Darien sale de la cama, se pone los vaqueros y va a la sala. Echo un vistazo al despertador y veo que son las cinco de la mañana. Me levanto, me pongo su camisa blanca y lo sigo.

Diablos, está al teléfono.

—Sí, en la puerta de SIP, ayer… por la tarde —dice en voz baja. Se voltea hacia mí y, mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina, me pregunta—: ¿A qué hora exactamente?

—Alrededor de… ¿diez para las seis? —balbuceo.

¿A quién demonios llama a estas horas? ¿Qué ha hecho Rubina? Darien transmite esa información a quien sea que esté en la línea, sin apartar los ojos de mí, con expresión grave y sombría.

—Averigua cómo… Sí… No me lo parecía, pero tampoco pensé que ella podría hacer eso. —Cierra los ojos, como si sintiera dolor—. No sé cómo acabará esto… Sí, hablaré con ella… Sí… Lo sé… Averigua cuanto puedas y házmelo saber. Y encuéntrala, Alfa… tiene problemas. Encuéntrala.

Cuelga.

—¿Quieres un té? —pregunto.

Té, la respuesta de Kenji a cualquier crisis y la única cosa que sabe hacer en la cocina. Lleno la tetera con agua.

—La verdad es que me gustaría volver a la cama.

Su mirada me dice que no es para dormir.

—Bueno, yo necesito un poco de té. ¿Te tomarías una taza conmigo?

Quiero saber qué está pasando. No conseguirás distraerme con sexo.

Él se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperado.

—Sí, por favor —dice, pero veo que esto lo irrita.

Pongo la tetera al fuego y me ocupo de las tazas y la tetera. Mi ansiedad ha superado el nivel de máximo nivel de alerta. ¿Va a explicarme el problema? ¿O voy a tener que sonsacárselo?

Percibo que me está mirando: capto su incertidumbre, y su rabia es palpable. Levanto la vista, y sus ojos brillan con aprensión.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto con cariño.

Él sacude la cabeza.

—¿No piensas contármelo?

Suspira y cierra los ojos.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no debería importarte. No quiero que te veas involucrada en esto.

—No debería importarme, pero me importa. Ella me encontró y me abordó a la puerta de mi oficina. ¿Cómo es que me conoce? ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde trabajo? Me parece que tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando.

Él vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo, con evidente frustración, como si librara una batalla interior.

—¿Por favor? —pregunto bajito.

Su boca se convierte en una línea tensa, y me mira poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo —dice, resignado—. No tengo ni idea de cómo te encontró. A lo mejor por la fotografía de nosotros en Portland, no sé.

Vuelve a suspirar y noto que dirige su frustración hacia sí mismo.

Espero con paciencia y vierto el agua hirviendo en la tetera, mientras él camina nervioso de un lado para otro. Al cabo de un momento, continúa:

—Mientras yo estaba contigo en Georgia, Rubina se presentó sin avisar en mi apartamento y le montó una escena a Luna.

—¿Luna?

—La señora Moon.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que «le montó una escena»?

Me mira, tanteando.

—Dime. Estás ocultando algo.

Mi tono suena más contundente de lo que pretendía.

Él parpadea, sorprendido.

—Sere, yo…

Se calla.

—¿Por favor?

Suspira, derrotado.

—Hizo un torpe intento de cortarse las venas.

—¡Oh, Dios!

Eso explica el vendaje de la muñeca.

—Luna la llevó al hospital. Pero Rubina se marchó antes de que yo llegara.

Santo Dios. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Suicida? ¿Por qué?

—El psiquiatra que la examinó dijo que era la típica llamada de auxilio. No creía que corriera auténtico peligro. Dijo que en realidad no quería suicidarse. Pero yo no estoy tan seguro. Desde entonces he intentado localizarla para proporcionarle ayuda.

—¿Le dijo algo a la señora Moon?

Me mira fijamente. Se le ve muy incómodo.

—No mucho —admite finalmente, pero sé bien que me oculta algo.

Intento tranquilizarme sirviendo el té en las tazas. ¿Así que Rubina quiere volver a la vida de Darien y opta por un intento de suicidio para llamar su atención? Santo cielo… resulta aterrador. Pero efectivo. ¿Darien se va de Georgia para estar a su lado, pero ella desaparece antes de que él llegue? Qué extraño…

—¿No puedes localizarla? ¿Y qué hay de su familia?

—No sabe dónde está. Ni siquiera su esposo.

—¿Esposo?

—Sí —dice en tono abstraído—, lleva casada cerca de dos años.

¿Qué?

—¿Así que estaba casada cuando estuvo contigo?

Dios. Realmente, Darien no tiene escrúpulos.

—¡No! Por Dios, no. Estuvo conmigo hace casi tres años. Luego se marchó y se casó con ese tipo poco después.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿por qué trata de llamar tu atención ahora?

Mueve la cabeza con pesar.

—No lo sé. Lo único que hemos conseguido averiguar es que hace unos meses abandonó a su esposo.

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿No fue tu sumisa hace unos tres años?

—Dos años y medio más o menos.

—Y quería más.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿tú no querías?

—Eso ya lo sabes.

—Así que te dejó.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere volver contigo ahora?

—No lo sé.

Sin embargo, el tono de su voz me dice que, por lo menos, tiene una teoría.

—Pero sospechas…

Entorna los ojos con rabia evidente.

—Sospecho que tiene algo que ver contigo.

¿Conmigo? ¿Qué puede querer de mí? «¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?»

Miro fijamente a Cincuenta, esplendorosamente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Lo tengo: es mío. Esto es lo que tengo, y sin embargo ella se parecía a mí: el mismo cabello rubio y la misma piel pálida. Frunzo el ceño al pensar en eso. Sí… ¿Qué tengo yo que ella no tenga?

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste ayer? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Me olvidé de ella. —Encojo los hombros en un gesto de disculpa—. Ya sabes, la copa después del trabajo para celebrar mi primera semana. Luego llegaste al bar con tu… arranque de testosterona con Diamante, y luego nos vinimos aquí. Se me fue de la cabeza. Tú sueles hacer que me olvide de las cosas.

—¿Arranque de testosterona? —dice torciendo el gesto.

—Sí. El concurso de meadas.

—Te enseñaré lo que es un arranque de testosterona.

—¿No preferirías una taza de té?

—No, Serena, no lo prefiero.

Sus ojos encienden mis entrañas, me abrasa con esa mirada de «Te deseo y te deseo ahora». Dios… es tan excitante.

—Olvídate de ella. Ven.

Me tiende la mano.

Cuando le doy la mano, la diosa que llevo dentro da tres volteretas sobre el suelo del gimnasio.

.

-.-

.

Me despierto, tengo demasiado calor, y estoy abrazada a un desnudo Darien Shields. Aunque está profundamente dormido, me tiene sujeta entre sus brazos. La débil luz de la mañana se filtra por las cortinas. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, la pierna entrelazada con la suya y el brazo sobre su vientre.

Levanto un poco la cabeza, temerosa de despertarlo. Parece tan joven, y duerme tan relajado, tan absolutamente bello. No puedo creer que este Adonis sea mío, todo mío.

Mmm… Alargo la mano y le acaricio el torso con cuidado, deslizando los dedos sobre su vello, y él no se mueve. Dios santo. Casi no puedo creerlo. Es realmente mío… durante estos preciosos momentos. Me inclino sobre él y beso tiernamente una de sus cicatrices. Él gime suavemente, pero no se despierta, y sonrío. Le beso otra y abre los ojos.

—Hola —digo con una sonrisa culpable.

—Hola —contesta receloso—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mirarte.

Deslizo los dedos siguiendo el rastro hacia su vello púbico. Él atrapa mi mano, entorna los ojos y luego sonríe con su deslumbrante sonrisa de Darien satisfecho. Entonces me relajo. Mis caricias secretas siguen siendo secretas.

Oh… ¿por qué no dejas que te toque?

De pronto se coloca encima de mí, apoyando mi espalda contra el colchón y sujetándome las manos, a modo de advertencia. Me roza la nariz con la suya.

—Me parece que ha estado haciendo algo malo, señorita Tsukino —me acusa, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Me encanta hacer cosas malas cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Te encanta? —pregunta, y me besa levemente los labios—. ¿Sexo o desayuno? —pregunta con sus ojos oscuros, pero rebosantes de humor.

Clava su erección en mí y yo levanto la pelvis para acogerla.

—Buena elección —murmura con los labios pegados a mi cuello, y sus besos empiezan a trazar un sendero hasta mi pecho.

.

-.-

.

Estoy parada delante de mi cómoda, mirándome al espejo e intentando dar algo de forma a mi pelo… pero está demasiado largo. Llevo unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y detrás de mí Darien, recién duchado, se está vistiendo. Contemplo ávidamente su cuerpo.

—¿Con qué frecuencia haces ejercicio? —pregunto.

—Todos los días laborables —dice mientras se abrocha la bragueta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Correr, pesas, kickboxing…

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Kickboxing?

—Sí, tengo un entrenador personal, un ex atleta olímpico que me enseña. Se llama Hayase. Es muy bueno. Te gustará.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo, mientras empieza a abotonarse la camisa blanca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que me gustará?

—Te gustará como entrenador.

—¿Para qué iba a necesitar yo un entrenador personal? Tú ya me mantienes en forma —le digo en broma.

Se acerca con andar pausado, me rodea con sus brazos, y sus ojos turbios se encuentran con los míos en el espejo.

—Pero yo quiero que estés en forma, nena, para lo que tengo pensado. Es necesario que te mantengas.

Recuerdos del cuarto de juegos invaden mi mente y me ruborizo. Sí… el cuarto rojo del dolor es agotador. ¿Va a llevarme allí otra vez? ¿Quiero volver allí?

_¡Por supuesto que quieres!_, me grita la diosa que llevo dentro.

Miro fijamente esos ojos azul zafiro fascinantes e indescifrables.

—Sabes lo que quieres —me susurra.

Me sonrojo, y la desagradable idea de que probablemente Rubina era capaz de seguirle el ritmo, se mete de forma involuntaria e inoportuna en mi mente. Aprieto los labios y Darien me mira inquieto.

—¿Qué? —pregunta preocupado.

—Nada. —Niego con la cabeza—. Está bien, conoceré a Hayase.

—¿En serio?

El rostro de Darien se ilumina con incrédulo asombro. Su expresión me hace sonreír. Parece qcomo si se hubiera ganado la lotería, aunque seguramente él nunca ha comprado un billete… no lo necesita.

—Sí, vaya… Si te hace tan feliz… —digo en tono burlón.

Él tensa los brazos que me rodean y me besa el cuello.

—No tienes ni idea —susurra—. ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

Me acaricia con la boca, provocándome un delicioso cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

—Me gustaría cortarme el pelo y… mmm… necesito ir al banco a cobrar un cheque y comprar un coche.

—Ah —dice con cierto aire de sufuciencia, y se muerde el labio.

Aparta una mano de mí, la mete en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y me entrega las llaves de mi pequeño Audi.

—Está aquí —dice en voz baja con gesto incierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «Está aquí»?

Vaya. Parezco enojada. Maldita sea. Estoy enojada. ¡Cómo se atreve!

—Artemis lo trajo ayer.

Abro la boca y la cierro, y repito el proceso dos veces, pero me he quedado sin palabras. Me está devolviendo el coche. Maldición, maldición… ¿Por qué no preví esto? Bueno, yo también puedo jugar a este juego. Rebusco en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y saco el sobre con su cheque.

—Toma, esto es tuyo.

Darien me mira intrigado, y al reconocer el sobre levanta ambas manos y se separa de mí.

—No, no. Ese dinero es tuyo.

—No, no lo es. Me gustaría comprarte el coche.

Cambia completamente de expresión. La furia —sí, la furia— se apodera de su rostro.

—No, Serena. Tu dinero, tu coche —replica.

—No, Darien. Mi dinero, tu coche. Te lo compraré.

—Yo te regalé ese coche por tu graduación.

—Si me hubieras comprado una pluma… eso hubiera sido un regalo de graduación apropiado. Tú me compraste un Audi.

—¿De verdad quieres discutir esto?

—No.

—Bien… pues aquí tienes las llaves.

Las deja sobre la cómoda.

—¡No me refería a esto!

—Fin de la discusión, Serena. No me presiones.

Lo miro airada y entonces se me ocurre una cosa. Agarro el sobre y lo parto en dos, y luego en dos más, y lo tiro a la papelera. Ah, qué bien siente esto.

Darien me observa impasible, pero sé que acabo de prender la mecha y que debería retroceder. Él se acaricia la barbilla.

—Desafiante como siempre, señorita Tsukino —dice con sequedad.

Gira sobre sus talones y se va a la otra habitación. Esta no es la reacción que esperaba. Yo me imaginaba una catástrofe a gran escala. Me miro al espejo, encojo los hombros y decido hacerme una cola de caballo.

Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué estará haciendo Cincuenta? Lo sigo a la otra habitación, y veo que está hablando por teléfono.

—Sí, veinticuatro mil dólares. Directamente.

Me mira, sigue impasible.

—Bien… ¿El lunes? Estupendo… No, eso es todo, Saori.

Cuelga el teléfono.

—Depositado en tu cuenta, el lunes. No juegues conmigo.

Está enfurecido, pero no me importa.

—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares! —casi grito—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes mi número de cuenta?

Mi ira toma a Darien por sorpresa.

—Yo sé todo de ti, Serena —dice tranquilamente.

—Es imposible que mi coche costara veinticuatro mil dólares.

—En principio te daría la razón, pero tanto si vendes como si compras, la clave está en conocer el mercado. Había un lunático por ahí que quería esa trampa mortal, y estaba dispuesto a pagar esa cantidad de dinero. Por lo visto, es un clásico. Pregúntale a Artemis si no me crees.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y él me responde del mismo modo, dos tontos tercos y enojados desafiándose con los ojos.

Y entonces lo siento: el tirón, esa electricidad entre nosotros, tangible, que nos arrastra a ambos. De pronto él me agarra y me empuja contra la puerta, con su boca sobre la mía, reclamándome con ansia. Con una mano en mi trasero apretándome contra su entrepierna, y con la otra en la nuca tirándome del pelo y la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo enredo los dedos en su cabello y me aferro a él con fuerza. Con la respiración entrecortada, Darien presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, me aprisiona. Lo siento. Me desea, y al notar que me necesita, la excitación se me sube a la cabeza y empieza a darme vueltas.

—¿Por qué… por qué me desafías? —masculla entre sus apasionados besos.

La sangre bulle en mis venas. ¿Siempre tendrá ese efecto sobre mí? ¿Y yo sobre él?

—Porque puedo —digo sin aliento.

Siento más que ver su sonrisa pegada a mi cuello, y entonces apoya su frente contra la mía.

—Dios, quiero poseerte ahora, pero ya no me quedan condones. Nunca me canso de ti. Eres una mujer desquiciante, enloquecedora.

—Y tú me vuelves loca —murmuro—. En todos los sentidos.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Ven. Vamos a desayunar. Y conozco un lugar donde puedes cortarte el pelo.

—Está bien —asiento, y sin más se acaba nuestra pelea.

.

—Yo pago.

Y tomo la cuenta del desayuno antes que él.

Me pone mala cara.

—Hay que ser más rápido, Shields.

—Tienes razón —dice en tono agrio, pero me parece que está bromeando.

—No pongas esa cara. Soy veinticuatro mil dólares más rica que esta mañana. Puedo permitírmelo. —Echo un vistazo a la cuenta—. Veintidós dólares con sesenta y siete centavos por desayunar.

—Gracias —dice a regañadientes.

Oh, el colegial terco ha vuelto.

—¿Y ahora adónde?

—¿De verdad quieres cortarte el pelo?

—Sí, míralo.

—Yo te veo preciosa. Como siempre.

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada a mis dedos, entrelazados en el regazo.

—Y esta noche es la gala benéfica de tu padre.

—Recuerda que es de etiqueta.

—¿Dónde es?

—En casa de mis padres. Hay una carpa. Ya sabes, con toda la parafernalia.

—¿Para qué fundación benéfica es?

Darien se pasa las manos por los muslos, parece incómodo.

—Se llama «Afrontarlo Juntos». Es una fundación que ayuda a los padres con hijos jóvenes drogadictos a que estos se rehabiliten.

—Parece una buena causa —comento.

—Ven, vamos.

Se levanta. Consigue eludir el tema de conversación y me tiende la mano. Cuando se la acepto, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, fuerte.

Resulta tan extraño… Es tan abierto en ciertos aspectos y tan cerrado en otros… Me lleva fuera del restaurante y caminamos por la calle. Hace una mañana cálida, preciosa. Brilla el sol y el aire huele a café y a pan recién hecho.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Sorpresa.

Oh, está bien. No me gustan nada las sorpresas.

Recorremos dos manzanas y las tiendas empiezan a ser claramente más exclusivas. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de explorar los alrededores, pero la verdad es que esto está a la vuelta de la esquina de donde yo vivo. A Mina le encantará. Está lleno de pequeñas boutiques que colmarán su pasión por la moda. De hecho, yo necesito un par de faldas holgadas para el trabajo.

Darien se para frente a un gran salón de belleza de aspecto refinado, y me abre la puerta. Se llama Esclava. El interior es todo blanco y de cuero. En la blanca y austera recepción está sentada una chica morena con un inmaculado uniforme blanco. Nos mira cuando entramos.

—Buenos días, señor Shields —dice vivaz, y el color aflora a sus mejillas mientras lo mira extasiada.

Es el usual efecto Shields, ¡pero ella lo conoce! ¿Cómo?

—Hola, Karmesite.

Y él la conoce a ella. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¿Lo de siempre, señor? —pregunta educadamente.

Lleva un pintalabios muy rosa.

—No —dice él enseguida, y me mira de reojo, nervioso.

¿Lo de siempre? ¿Qué significa eso?

Santo Dios. ¡Es la regla número seis, el maldito salón de belleza! ¡Toda esa tontería de la depilación… maldita sea!

¿Aquí es donde traía a todas sus sumisas? ¿Quizás también a Rubina? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que tengo que reaccionar a esto?

—La señorita Tsukino te dirá lo que quiere.

Lo miro airada. Está endosándome las normas disimuladamente. Acepté lo del entrenador personal… ¿y ahora esto?

—¿Por qué aquí? —le siseo.

— El lugar me pertenece, y tengo tres más como este.

—¿Eres el dueño? —balbuceo, sorprendida.

Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

—Sí. Es como una actividad suplementaria. Cualquier cosa, todo lo que quieras, te lo pueden hacer aquí, por cuenta de la casa. Todo tipo de masajes: sueco, shiatsu, con piedras volcánicas, reflexología, baños de algas, tratamientos faciales, todas esas cosas que les gustan a las mujeres… todo. Aquí te lo harán.

Agita con aire displicente su mano de dedos largos.

—¿Depilación?

Se ríe.

—Sí, depilación también. Completa —susurra en tono conspiratorio, disfrutando de mi incomodidad.

Me ruborizo y miro a Karmesite, que me observa expectante.

—Me gustaría un corte de pelo, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señorita Tsukino.

Karmesite, toda ella labial rosa y resolutiva eficiencia germánica, consulta la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Roberto estará libre en cinco minutos.

—Roberto es muy bueno —dice Darien para tranquilizarme.

Yo intento asimilar todo esto. Darien Shields, presidente ejecutivo, posee una cadena de salones de belleza.

Lo miro y de repente lo veo palidecer: algo, o alguien, ha llamado su atención. Me doy la vuelta para ver qué está mirando. Al fondo del salón una sofisticada pelirroja aparece, cerrando la puerta tras ella se pone a hablar con una de las estilistas.

La pelirroja es alta, encantadora, bronceada y tendrá unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, resulta difícil de decir. Lleva el mismo uniforme que Karmesite, pero en negro. Es despampanante. Su cabello brilla increíblemente. Al darse la vuelta, ve a Darien y le dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida y resplandeciente.

—Perdona —balbucea Darien, apurado.

Cruza rápidamente el salón, pasa junto a las estilistas, todas de blanco, junto a las aprendices en los lavabos, hasta llegar junto a ella. Estoy demasiado lejos para oír la conversación. La pelirroja lo saluda con evidentes muestras de afecto, lo besa en ambas mejillas, apoya las manos en sus antebrazos, y los dos hablan animadamente.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Karmesite, la recepcionista, intenta llamar mi atención.

—Espere un momento, por favor.

Observo a Darien, fascinada.

La pelirroja se da la vuelta y me mira. Él está explicándole algo, y ella asiente, levantando las manos y sonriéndole. Él le devuelve la sonrisa: está claro que se conocen bien. ¿Quizás trabajaron juntos durante un tiempo? Tal vez ella dirige el lugar; después de todo, desprende cierto aire de autoridad.

Entonces me doy cuenta. Resulta obvio, demoledor, y lo comprendo de un modo visceral en el fondo de mis entrañas. Es ella. Despampanante, mayor, hermosa.

Es la señora Robinson.

.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

.

Karmesite, ¿con quién está hablando el señor Shields?

Mi rebelde cabellera empieza a picarme y quiere abandonar el edificio, mientras mi subconsciente me grita que le haga caso. Sin embargo, trato de sonar indiferente.

—Ah, es la señora Metalia. Es la propietaria, junto con el señor Shields.

Karmesite parece muy dispuesta a hablar.

—¿La señora Metalia?

Creí que la señora Robinson estaba divorciada. Quizás haya vuelto a casarse con algún pobre infeliz.

—Sí. No suele venir, pero hoy uno de nuestros especialistas enfermó, y ella lo está reemplazando.

—¿Sabes cuál es el nombre de la señora Metalia?

Karmesite levanta la vista, me mira ceñuda y frunce esos labios rosa brillante, censurando mi curiosidad. Maldita sea, puede que haya ido demasiado lejos.

—Beryl —dice de mala gana.

Me invade una extraña sensación de alivio, al verificar que mi sexto sentido no me ha abandonado

¿Sexto sentido?, se burla mi subconsciente. _¡Sentido pedófilo!_

Ellos siguen inmersos en la conversación. Darien le cuenta algo apresuradamente a Beryl. Ella parece preocupada, asiente, hace muecas y mueve la cabeza. Alarga la mano y le acaricia el brazo con dulzura mientras se muerde el labio. Asiente de nuevo, me mira y me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Yo solo puedo mirarla con cara de palo. Creo que estoy en shock. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió traerme aquí?

Ella le susurra algo a Darien, que dirige la mirada brevemente hacia donde yo estoy, y luego se voltea hacia Beryl y contesta. Ella asiente y creo que le desea suerte, pero mi habilidad para leer los labios no es muy buena.

Cincuenta vuelve con paso firme y la ansiedad marcada en el rostro. Maldita sea, claro. La señora Robinson vuelve a la habitación de atrás y cierra la puerta tras ella.

Darien frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, tenso y cauto.

—La verdad es que no. ¿No quisiste presentarme?

Mi voz suena fría, dura.

Él se queda con la boca abierta, como si hubiera jalado de la alfombra debajo de sus pies.

—Pero yo pensé…

—Para ser un hombre tan brillante, a veces… —Me fallan las palabras—. Quiero irme, por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué —digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él baja su mirada ardiente hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Sere. No sabía que ella estaría aquí. Nunca está. Abrió una sucursal nueva en el Bravern Center, y normalmente está allí. Hoy se enfermó alguien.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Karmesite, no necesitaremos a Roberto —espeta Darien cuando cruzamos el umbral.

Tengo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo. Quiero huir lejos de aquí. Siento unas irresistibles ganas de llorar. Lo único que necesito es escapar de toda esta jodida situación.

Darien camina a mi lado sin decir una palabra, mientras yo trato de aclararme la mente. Me abrazo el cuerpo como para protegerme y avanzo con la cabeza gacha, esquivando los árboles de la Segunda Avenida. Él, prudente, no intenta tocarme. Mi mente hierve de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Se dignará hablar el señor Evasivas?

—¿Solías traer aquí a tus sumisas? —le increpo.

—A algunas sí —dice en voz baja y crispada.

—¿A Rubina?

—Sí.

—El local parece muy nuevo.

—Lo remodelaron hace poco.

—Ya veo. O sea que la señora Robinson conocía a todas tus sumisas.

—Sí.

—¿Y ellas conocían su historia?

—No. Ninguna. Solo tú.

—Pero yo no soy tu sumisa.

—No, definitivamente no lo eres.

Me detengo y lo miro. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, temerosos, y aprieta los labios en una línea dura e inexpresiva.

—¿No ves lo jodido que es esto? —digo en voz baja, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Sí. Lo siento.

Y tiene la deferencia de aparentar arrepentimiento.

—Quiero cortarme el pelo, de ser posible en algún sitio donde no te hayas tirado ni al personal ni a la clientela.

No se opone.

—Y ahora, si me disculpas…

—No te marchas, ¿verdad?

—No, solo quiero que me hagan un maldito corte de pelo. En un sitio donde pueda cerrar los ojos, y que alguien me lave el pelo, y pueda olvidarme de esta carga tan pesada que va contigo.

Él se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—Puedo hacer que Roberto vaya a mi apartamento, o al tuyo —sugiere.

—Es muy atractiva.

Parpadea, un tanto extrañado.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Sigue casada?

—No. Se divorció hace unos cinco años.

—¿Por qué no estás con ella?

—Porque lo nuestro se acabó. Ya te lo dije.

De repente arquea una ceja. Levanta un dedo y saca la BlackBerry del bolsillo de la americana. Debe de estar en vibrador, porque no lo escuché sonar.

—Alfa —dice sin más, y luego escucha.

Estamos parados en plena Segunda Avenida y yo me pongo a contemplar el árbol joven que tengo delante, uno verde de hojas muy tiernas.

La gente pasa con prisa a nuestro lado, absorta en sus obligaciones propias de un sábado por la mañana. Pensando en sus problemas personales, sin duda. Me pregunto si incluirán el acoso de ex sumisas, a despampanantes ex dominantes y a un hombre que no tiene ningún respeto por la ley sobre privacidad vigente en Estados Unidos.

—¿Que murió en un accidente de coche? ¿Cuándo?

Darien interrumpe mis ensoñaciones.

Oh, no. ¿Quién? Escucho con más atención.

—Es la segunda vez que ese bastardo no lo vio venir. Tenía que saberlo. ¿Es que no siente nada por ella? —Darien, disgustado, sacude la cabeza—. Esto empieza a tener sentido… no… explica el porqué, pero no dónde.

Mira a nuestro alrededor como si buscara algo, y, sin darme cuenta, yo hago lo mismo. Nada me llama la atención. Solo hay transeúntes, tráfico y árboles.

—Ella está aquí —continúa Darien—. Nos está vigilando… Sí… No. Dos o cuatro, las veinticuatro horas del día… Todavía no he abordado eso.

Darien me mira directamente.

¿Abordar qué? Frunzo el ceño y me mira con recelo.

—Qué… —murmura y palidece, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ya veo. ¿Cuándo?… ¿Recientemente? Pero ¿cómo?… ¿Sin antecedentes?… Ya. Envíame un e-mail con el nombre, la dirección y fotos si las tienes… las veinticuatro horas del día, a partir de esta tarde. Ponte en contacto con Artemis.

Cuelga.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto, exasperada.

¿Va a explicármelo?

—Era Alfa.

—¿Quién es Alfa?

—Mi asesor de seguridad.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué pasó?

—Rubina dejó a su marido hace como tres meses y se largó con un tipo que murió en un accidente de coche hace cuatro semanas.

—Oh.

—El imbécil del psiquiatra debería haberlo previsto —dice enfadado—. El dolor… ese es el problema. Vamos.

Me tiende la mano y yo le entrego la mía automáticamente, pero enseguida la retiro.

—Espera un momento. Estábamos en mitad de una conversación sobre «nosotros». Sobre ella, tu señora Robinson.

Darien endurece el gesto.

—No es mi señora Robinson. Podemos hablar de esto en mi casa.

—No quiero ir a tu casa. ¡Quiero cortarme el pelo! —grito.

Si pudiera concentrarme solo en eso…

Él vuelve a sacar la BlackBerry del bolsillo y marca un número.

—Karmesite, Darien Shields. Quiero a Roberto en mi casa dentro de una hora. Consúltalo con la señora Metalia… Bien. —Guarda el teléfono—. Vendrá a la una.

—¡Darien…! —balbuceo, exasperada.

—Serena, es evidente que Rubina sufre un brote psicótico. No sé si va detrás de mí o de ti, ni hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar. Iremos a tu casa, recogeremos tus cosas, y puedes quedarte en la mía hasta que la hayamos localizado.

—¿Por qué iba yo a querer hacer eso?

—Así podré protegerte.

—Pero…

Me mira fijamente.

—Vas a volver a mi apartamento aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrándote de los pelos.

Lo miro atónita… esto es increíble. Cincuenta Sombras en glorioso tecnicolor.

—Creo que estás exagerando.

—No estoy exagerando. Vamos. Podemos seguir nuestra conversación en mi casa.

Me cruzo de brazos y me quedo mirándolo. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No —proclamo tercamente.

Tengo que defender mi postura.

—Puedes caminar o puedo cargarte. No me importa de qué forma, Serena.

—No te atreverás —lo desafío.

No haría una escena en plena Segunda Avenida…

Esboza media sonrisa, que sin embargo no alcanza a sus ojos.

—Ay, nena, los dos sabemos que, si me lanzas el guante, estaré encantado de recogerlo.

Nos miramos… y de repente se agacha, me toma por los muslos y me levanta. Y, sin darme cuenta, me carga sobre sus hombros.

—¡Bájame! —grito.

Oh, qué bien sienta gritar.

Él empieza a recorrer la Segunda Avenida a grandes zancadas, sin hacerme el menor caso. Me sujeta fuerte con un brazo alrededor de los muslos y, con la mano libre, me va dando palmadas en el trasero.

—¡Darien! —grito. La gente nos mira. ¿Puede haber algo más humillante?—. ¡Caminaré! ¡Caminaré!

Me baja y, antes de que se incorpore, salgo disparada en dirección a mi apartamento, furiosa, sin hacerle caso. Naturalmente al cabo de un momento lo tengo al lado, pero sigo ignorándolo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy furiosa, aunque no estoy del todo segura de qué es lo que me enfurece… son tantas cosas.

Mientras camino muy decidida de vuelta a casa, hago una lista mental:

.

_1. Cargarme en hombros: inaceptable para cualquiera mayor de seis años._

_2. Llevarme al salón que comparte con su antigua amante: ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido?_

_3. El mismo sitio al que llevaba a sus sumisas: de nuevo, tremendamente estúpido._

_4. No darse cuenta siquiera de que no era buena idea: y se supone que es un tipo brillante._

_5. Tener ex novias locas. ¿Puedo culparlo por eso? Estoy tan furiosa… Sí, si puedo._

_6. Saber el número de mi cuenta corriente: eso es acoso, como mínimo._

_7. Comprar SIP: tiene más dinero que sentido común._

_8. Insistir en que me instale en su casa: la amenaza de Rubina debe de ser peor de lo que él temía… ayer no dijo nada de eso._

_._

Y entonces me doy cuenta. Algo ha cambiado. ¿Qué puede ser? Me detengo, y Darien se detiene a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con Rubina.

—Ya te lo dije.

—No, no lo hiciste. Hay algo más. Ayer no me insististe para que fuera a tu casa. Así que… ¿qué pasó?

Se remueve, incómodo.

—¡Darien! ¡Dímelo! —exijo.

—Ayer consiguió que le dieran un permiso para portar armas.

Oh, Dios. Lo miro fijamente, parpadeo y, en cuanto asimilo la noticia, noto que la sangre deja de circular por mis mejillas. Siento que podría desmayarme. ¿Y si quiere matarlo? ¡No!

—Eso solo significa que puede comprarse un arma —musito.

—Sere —dice con un tono de enorme preocupación. Apoya las manos en mis hombros y me atrae hacia él—. No creo que haga ninguna tontería, pero… simplemente no quiero que corras riesgo.

—Yo no… pero ¿y tú? —murmuro.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. Lo rodeo con los brazos, lo abrazo fuerte y apoyo la cara en su pecho. No parece que le importe.

—Vamos a tu casa —susurra.

Se inclina, me besa el cabello, y ya está. Mi furia ha desaparecido por completo, pero no está olvidada. Se disipa ante la amenaza de que pueda pasarle algo a Darien. La sola idea me resulta insoportable.

.

-.-

.

Una vez en casa, preparo con solemnemente una maleta pequeña, y meto en mi mochila el Mac, la BlackBerry, el iPad y el globo del_ Charlie Tango_.

—¿El_ Charlie Tango_ también viene? —pregunta Darien.

Asiento y me dedica una sonrisita indulgente.

—Nicolas vuelve el martes —murmuro.

—¿Nicolas?

—El hermano de Mina. Se quedará aquí hasta que encuentre un lugar en Seattle.

Darien me mira impasible, pero capto la frialdad que asoma en sus ojos.

—Bueno, entonces está bien que te vengas conmigo. Así él tendrá más espacio —dice tranquilamente.

—No sé si tiene llaves. Tendré que volver cuando llegue.

Darien no dice nada.

—Ya está todo.

Agarra mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Mientras nos encaminamos a la parte de atrás del edificio para acceder al aparcamiento, me doy cuenta que no dejo de mirar por encima del hombro. No sé si me he vuelto paranoica o si realmente alguien me vigila. Darien abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi y me mira, expectante.

—¿Vas a entrar? —pregunta.

—Creí que conduciría yo.

—No. Conduciré yo.

—¿Algún problema con mi forma de conducir? No me digas que sabes qué nota me pusieron en el examen de manejo… no me sorprendería, por tu tendencia al acoso.

A lo mejor sabe que pasé raspando la prueba teórica.

—Sube al coche, Serena —espeta, furioso.

—Está bien.

Me apresuro a subir. Francamente, ¿quién no lo haría?

Quizás él tenga la misma sensación inquietante de que alguien siniestro nos observa… bueno, una rubia pálida de ojos violeta que tiene un aspecto perturbadoramente parecido al mío, y que seguramente esconde un arma.

Darien se incorpora al tráfico.

—¿Todas tus sumisas eran rubias?

Inmediatamente frunce el ceño y me mira.

—Sí —murmura.

Parece vacilar, y lo imagino pensando: ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

—Solo preguntaba.

—Ya te lo dije. Prefiero a las rubias.

—La señora Robinson no es rubia.

—Seguramente sea esa la razón —murmura—. Ya tuve bastantes morenas y pelirrojas para toda la vida.

—Estás bromeando —digo entre dientes.

—Sí, estoy bromeando —replica, molesto.

Miro impasible por la ventanilla, en todas direcciones, buscando chicas rubias, pero ninguna es Rubina.

Así que solo le gustan rubias… me pregunto por qué. ¿Acaso la extraordinariamente glamorosa (a pesar de ser mayor) señora Robinson realmente fue la causante de que ahora las prefiera rubias? Sacudo la cabeza… El paranoico Darien Shields.

—Háblame de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Tuerce el gesto, intentando advertirme con su tono de voz.

—Háblame de su acuerdo empresarial.

Se relaja visiblemente, contento de hablar de trabajo.

—Yo soy el socio capitalista. No me interesa especialmente el negocio de la estética, pero ella ha convertido el proyecto en un éxito. Yo me limité a invertir y la ayudé a ponerlo en marcha.

—¿Por qué?

—Se lo debía.

—¿Ah?

—Cuando dejé Harvard, ella me prestó cien mil dólares para empezar mi negocio.

Vaya… Es rica, también.

—¿Lo dejaste?

—No era lo mío. Estuve dos años. Por desgracia, mis padres no fueron tan comprensivos.

Frunzo el ceño. El señor Shields y la doctora Mitsuki Chiba en actitud reprobadora… no puedo imaginarlo.

—No parece haberte ido mal por dejar la carrera. ¿Cuál era tu especialidad?

—Ciencias políticas y Economía.

Mmm… claro.

—¿Así que es rica? —murmuro.

—Era una esposa aburrida, Serena. Su marido era un magnate… de la industria maderera. —Sonríe con aire desdeñoso—. No la dejaba trabajar. Ya sabes, era muy controlador. Algunos hombres son así.

Me lanza una rápida sonrisa ladeada.

—¿En serio? ¿Un hombre controlador? Seguramente una criatura mítica. —No creo que mi tono pudiera ser más sarcástico.

La sonrisa de Darien se expande.

—¿El dinero que te prestó era de su marido?

Asiente, y en sus labios aparece una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso es terrible.

—Él obtuvo su revancha —dice Darien misteriosamente, mientras entra en el aparcamiento subterráneo del Escala.

¿Ah?…

—¿Cómo?

Darien mueve la cabeza, como si recordara algo particularmente amargo, y aparca al lado del Audi Quattro SUV.

—Vamos. Roberto llegará dentro de poco.

.

-.-

.

En el ascensor, Darien me observa.

—¿Sigues molesta conmigo? —pregunta con naturalidad.

—Mucho.

Asiente.

—Está bien —dice, y mira al frente.

Cuando llegamos, Artemis nos está esperando en el vestíbulo. ¿Cómo consigue anticiparse siempre? Toma mi maleta.

—¿Alfa se puso en contacto? —pregunta Darien.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y?

—Todo está arreglado.

—Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu hija?

—Está bien, gracias, señor.

—Bien. El peluquero vendrá a la una: Roberto De Luca.

—Señorita Tsukino —me saluda Artemis haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Hola, Artemis. ¿Tienes una hija?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Siete años.

Darien me mira con impaciencia.

—Vive con su madre —explica Artemis.

—Ah, entiendo.

Artemis me sonríe. Esto es algo inesperado. ¿Artemis es padre? Sigo a Darien al gran salón, intrigada por la noticia.

Miro alrededor. No había estado aquí desde que me fui.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. Darien me observa un momento y decide no discutir.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Ponte cómoda.

—De acuerdo.

Desaparece en su estudio, y me deja parada en la inmensa galería de arte que él llama hogar, preguntándome qué hacer.

¡Ropa! Agarro mi mochila, subo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio y reviso el vestidor. Sigue lleno de ropa: toda por estrenar y todavía con las etiquetas de los precios. Tres vestidos largos de noche. Tres de cóctel, y tres más de diario. Todo esto debe de haber costado una fortuna.

Miro la etiqueta de uno de los vestidos de noche: 2.998 dólares. Por Dios. Me siento en el suelo.

Esta no soy yo. Me agarro la cabeza entre las manos e intento procesar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Es agotador. ¿Por qué… ay por qué tenía que enamorarme de alguien que está tan loco… guapísimo, terriblemente sexy, más rico que Creso, pero que está loco con L mayúscula?

Saco la BlackBerry de la mochila y llamo a mi madre.

—¡Sere, cariño! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Oh, ya sabes…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigue sin funcionar lo de Darien?

—Es complicado, mamá. Creo que está loco. Ese es el problema.

—Dímelo a mí. Hombres… a veces no hay quién los entienda. Bob está pensando ahora si fue buena idea que nos hayamos mudado a Georgia.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, está hablando de regresar a Las Vegas.

Oh, hay alguien más que tiene problemas. No soy la única.

Darien aparece en el umbral.

—Estás aquí. Creí que habías huido. —su alivio es obvio

Levanto la mano para indicarle que estoy al teléfono.

—Lo siento, mamá, tengo que colgar. Te volveré a llamar pronto.

—Está bien, cariño… Cuídate. ¡Te quiero!

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Cuelgo y observo a Cincuenta, que tuerce el gesto, extrañamente incómodo.

—¿Por qué te escondes aquí? —pregunta.

—No me escondo. Me estoy desesperando.

—¿Desesperando?

—Por todo esto, Darien.

Hago un gesto en dirección a toda esa ropa.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Es tu vestidor.

Vuelve a poner mala cara y se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a mí.

—Solo son vestidos. Si no te gustan, los devolveré.

—Es muy complicado tratar contigo, ¿sabes?

Él parpadea y se rasca la barbilla… la barbilla sin afeitar. Mis dedos se mueren por tocarla.

—Lo sé. Me estoy esforzando —murmura.

—Eres muy difícil.

—Igual que tú, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Abre mucho los ojos y reaparece esa mirada cautelosa.

—Ya sabes por qué.

—No, no lo sé.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Eres una mujer frustrante.

—Podrías tener a una preciosa sumisa rubia. Una que, si le pidieras que saltara, te preguntaría: «¿Qué tan alto?», suponiendo, claro, que tuviera permiso para hablar. Así que, ¿por qué yo, Darien? Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Me mira un momento, y no tengo idea de qué está pensando.

—Tú haces que vea el mundo de forma distinta, Serena. No me quieres por mi dinero. Tú me das… esperanza —dice en voz baja.

¿Qué? El señor Críptico ha vuelto.

—¿Esperanza de qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—De más. —Habla con voz baja y tranquila—. Y tienes razón: estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres hagan exactamente lo que yo digo, cuando yo lo digo, y estrictamente lo que yo quiero que hagan. Eso pierde interés muy rápido. Tú tienes algo, Serena, que me atrae a un nivel profundo que no entiendo. Es como el canto de sirena. No puedo resistirme a ti y no quiero perderte. —Alarga la mano y toma la mía—. No te vayas, por favor… Ten un poco de fe en mí y un poco de paciencia. Por favor.

Parece tan vulnerable… Es perturbador. Me arrodillo, me inclino y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

—De acuerdo, fe y paciencia. Eso puedo soportarlo.

—Bien. Porque Roberto ya llegó.

.

Roberto es bajito, rubio y gay. Me encanta.

—¡Qué pelo tan bonito! —exclama con un acento italiano escandaloso y probablemente falso.

Apuesto a que es de Baltimore o de un sitio parecido, pero su entusiasmo es contagioso. Darien nos conduce a ambos a su cuarto de baño, sale a toda prisa y vuelve a entrar con una silla de su habitación.

—Los dejaré solos —murmura.

—_Grazie_, señor Shields. —Roberto se gira hacia mí—._ Bene_, Serena, ¿qué haremos contigo?

.

Darien está sentado en su sofá, revisando algo que parecen hojas de cálculo con mucha concentración. Una melodiosa pieza de música clásica suena de fondo en la habitación. Una mujer canta apasionadamente, vertiendo su alma en la canción. Es impresionante. Darien levanta la mirada y sonríe, distrayéndome de la música.

—¡Ves! Te dije que le gustaría —comenta Roberto, entusiasmado.

—Estás preciosa, Sere —dice Darien, visiblemente complacido.

—Mi trabajo aquí está hecho —exclama Roberto.

Darien se levanta y se acerca a nosotros.

—Gracias, Roberto.

Roberto se gira, me da un abrazo exagerado y me besa en ambas mejillas.

—¡Nunca dejes que nadie más te corte el pelo,_ bellissima_ Sere!

Me echo a reír, ligeramente avergonzada por esa familiaridad. Darien lo acompaña a la puerta del vestíbulo y vuelve luego de un momento.

—Me alegro de que te lo hayas dejado largo —dice mientras avanza hacia mí con una mirada centelleante.

Toma un mechón entre los dedos.

—Tan suave —murmura, y baja los ojos hacia mí—. ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

Asiento y sonríe.

—¿Por qué precisamente estás molesta conmigo?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres una lista?

—¿Hay una lista?

—Una muy larga.

—¿Podemos hablarlo en la cama?

—No —digo con un puchero infantil.

—Durante el almuerzo, entonces. Tengo hambre, y no solo de comida —añade con una sonrisa lasciva.

—No voy a dejar que me encandiles con tu destrezas sexuales distractivas.

Él reprime una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te molesta exactamente, señorita Tsukino? Suéltalo.

Muy bien.

—¿Qué me molesta? Bueno, está tu flagrante invasión de mi vida privada, el hecho de que me llevaras a un sitio donde trabaja tu ex amante y donde solías llevar a todas tus amantes para que las depilaran, el que me cargaras en hombros en plena calle como si tuviera seis años… y, sobre todo, ¡que dejaras que tu señora Robinson te tocara!

Mi voz ha ido subiendo en un crescendo.

Él levanta las cejas, y su buen humor desaparece.

—Esa es una gran lista. Pero te lo aclararé una vez más: ella no es mi señora Robinson.

—Ella puede tocarte —repito.

Tuerce los labios.

—Ella sabe dónde.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Se pasa ambas manos por el pelo y cierra un segundo los ojos, como si buscara algún tipo de consejo divino. Traga saliva.

—Tú y yo no tenemos reglas. Yo nunca he tenido ninguna relación sin reglas, y nunca sé dónde vas a tocarme. Eso me pone nervioso. Tus caricias son completamente… —Se para, buscando las palabras—. Significan más… mucho más.

¿Más? Su respuesta es absolutamente inesperada, me deja perpleja, y esa palabrita con un significado enorme queda suspendida entre los dos.

Mis caricias significan… más. Ay, Dios. ¿Cómo voy a resistirme si me dice esas cosas? Sus ojos azules buscan los míos y me observan con aprensión.

Alargo la mano con cuidado y esa aprensión se convierte en alarma. Darien retrocede y yo bajo la mano.

—Límite infranqueable —murmura, con una expresión dolida y aterrorizada.

No puedo evitar sentir una decepción aplastante.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no pudieras tocarme?

—Destrozado y despojado —contesta inmediatamente.

Oh, mi Cincuenta Sombras. Sacudo la cabeza, le dedico una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora y se relaja.

—Algún día tendrás que contarme exactamente por qué esto es un límite infranqueable, por favor.

—Algún día —murmura, y se diría que en una milésima de segundo ha superado su vulnerabilidad.

¿Cómo puede cambiar tan deprisa? Es la persona más voluble que conozco.

—Veamos el resto de tu lista… Invadir tu privacidad. —Al considerar este tema, tuerce el gesto—. ¿Por qué sé tu número de cuenta?

—Sí, es indignante.

—Yo investigo el historial y los datos de todas mis sumisas. Te lo enseñaré.

Da media vuelta y se dirige a su estudio.

Yo lo sigo obediente, aturdida. De un archivador cerrado con llave, saca una carpeta. Con una etiqueta impresa: SERENA ELIZABETH TSUKINO.

Dios mío. Lo miro fijamente.

Él se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Puedes quedártela —dice tranquilamente.

—Bueno, vaya, gracias —replico.

Hojeo el contenido. Tiene una copia de mi certificado de nacimiento, por Dios santo, mis límites infranqueables, el acuerdo de confidencialidad, el contrato —Dios…—, mi número de seguridad social, mi currículo, informes laborales…

—¿Así que sabías que trabajaba en Clayton's?

—Sí.

—No fue una coincidencia. No pasabas por allí…

—No.

No sé si enojarme o sentirme halagada.

—Esto es muy jodido. ¿Sabes?

—Yo no lo veo así. Debo ser cuidadoso con lo que hago.

—Pero esto es privado.

—No hago un uso indebido de la información. Esto es algo que puede conseguir cualquiera que esté medianamente interesado, Serena. Yo necesito información para tener el control. Siempre he actuado así.

Me mira inescrutable, con cierta cautela.

—Sí haces un uso indebido de la información. Ingresaste en mi cuenta veinticuatro mil dólares que yo no quería.

Sus labios se convierten en una fina línea.

—Ya te lo dije. Es lo que Artemis consiguió por tu coche. Increíble, ya lo sé, pero así es.

—Pero el Audi…

—Serena, ¿tienes idea del dinero que gano?

Me ruborizo. Por supuesto que no

—¿Por qué debería saberlo? No tengo por qué saber las cifras de tu cuenta bancaria, Darien.

Su mirada se dulcifica.

—Lo sé. Esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ti.

Lo quedo mirando, sorprendida. ¿Lo que adora de mí?

—Serena, yo gano unos cien mil dólares por hora.

Abro la boca. Eso es una cantidad de obscena de dinero.

—Veinticuatro mil dólares no es nada. El coche, los libros de Tess, la ropa, no son nada.

Su tono es dulce.

Lo observo. Realmente no tiene ni idea. Es extraordinario.

—Si fueras yo, ¿cómo te sentirías si te obsequiaran con toda esta… generosidad?

Me mira inexpresivo y ahí está, en pocas palabras, la raíz de su problema: empatía o carencia de la misma. Entre nosotros se hace el silencio.

Al final, se encoge de hombros.

—No sé —dice, y parece sinceramente perplejo.

Se me encoge el corazón. Este es, seguramente, punto crucial de sus cincuenta sombras: no puede ponerse en mi lugar. Bien, ahora lo sé.

—Pues no es agradable. Quiero decir… eres muy generoso, pero me incomoda. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Suspira.

—Yo quiero darte el mundo entero, Serena.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti, Darien. Lo demás me sobra.

—Es parte del trato. Parte de lo que soy.

Ah, esto no va a ninguna parte.

—¿Comemos? —pregunto.

La tensión entre los dos es agotadora.

Tuerce el gesto.

—Claro.

—Yo cocino.

—Bien. Si no, hay comida en la nevera.

—¿La señora Moon sale los fines de semana? ¿O sea que la mayoría de los fines de semana comes platos fríos?

—No.

—¿Ah, no?

Suspira.

—Mis sumisas cocinan, Serena.

—Ah, claro. —Me sonrojo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Le sonrío con dulzura—. ¿Qué le gustaría comer al señor?

—Lo que la señora encuentre —dice con malicia.

.

Inspecciono el impresionante contenido de la nevera. Me decido por una tortilla española. Incluso hay patatas congeladas, perfecto. Es rápido y fácil. Darien sigue en su estudio, sin duda invadiendo la privacidad de algún pobre e ingenuo idiota y recopilando información. La idea es desagradable y me deja mal sabor de boca. La cabeza me da vueltas. Realmente no conoce límites.

Si voy a cocinar necesito música, ¡y voy a cocinar de forma insumisa! Me acerco al equipo que hay junto a la chimenea y agarro el iPod de Darien. Apuesto a que aquí hay más temas seleccionados por Rubina, y me da terror pensarlo.

¿Dónde estará ella?, me pregunto. ¿Qué quiere?

Me estremezco. Vaya legado, no me cabe en la cabeza.

Repaso la larga lista. Quiero algo animado. Mmm. Beyoncé… no parece muy del gusto de Darien. «Crazy in Love.» ¡Oh, sí! Muy apropiado. Aprieto el botón y subo el volumen.

Vuelvo dando pasitos de baile hasta la cocina, encuentro un tazón, abro la nevera y saco los huevos. Los abro y empiezo a batir, sin parar de bailar.

Vuelvo a repasar el contenido de la nevera, agarro patatas, jamón y —¡sí!— guisantes del congelador. Todo esto estará bien. Encuentro una sartén, la pongo sobre el fuego, añado un poco de aceite de oliva y vuelvo a batir.

Empatía cero, medito. ¿Eso solo le pasa a Darien? Quizás todos los hombres sean así, y a todos les desconcierten las mujeres. No lo sé. Puede que no sea una revelación tan importante.

Ojalá Mina estuviera en casa; ella lo sabría. Lleva demasiado tiempo en Barbados. Debería estar de vuelta el fin de semana próximo, después de esas vacaciones extra con Armand. Me pregunto si seguirán sintiendo la misma atracción sexual mutua.

«Una de las cosas que adoro de ti.»

Dejo de batir. Lo dijo. ¿Eso quiere decir que hay otras cosas? Sonrío por primera vez desde que vi a la señora Robinson… una sonrisa genuina, de corazón, de oreja a oreja.

Darien me rodea con sus brazos sigilosamente y doy un respingo.

—Interesante elección musical —ronronea, y me besa detrás de la oreja—. Qué bien huele tu pelo.

Hunde la nariz e inspira profundamente.

El deseo se desata en mi vientre. No. Rechazo su abrazo.

—Sigo molesta.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? —pregunta, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Por lo menos hasta que comamos.

Un gesto risueño se dibuja en su boca. Se da la vuelta, toma el control remoto de la encimera y apaga la música.

—¿Tú pusiste eso en tu iPod? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza, con expresión lúgubre, y entonces sé que fue ella: la Chica Fantasma.

—¿No crees que en aquel momento intentaba decirte algo?

—Bueno, visto a posteriori, probablemente —dice en tono inexpresivo.

Lo cual demuestra mi teoría: empatía cero. Mi subconsciente cruza los brazos y chasquea los labios con gesto de disgusto.

—¿Por qué la tienes todavía?

—Me gusta la canción. Pero si te incomoda la borro.

—No, no pasa nada. Me gusta cocinar con música.

—¿Qué te gustaría oír?

—Sorpréndeme.

Sonríe satisfecho y se dirige hacia el iPod mientras yo continúo batiendo.

Al cabo de un momento la voz dulce, celestial y conmovedora de Nina Simone inunda el salón. Es una de las preferidas de Kenji: «I Put a Spell on You». He puesto un hechizo en ti…

Me ruborizo y me volteo a mirar a Darien. ¿Qué intenta decirme? Él me lanzó un hechizo hace mucho tiempo. Oh, Dios… su mirada ha cambiado, la levedad del momento ha desaparecido, sus ojos son más oscuros, más intensos.

Lo miro, embelesada, mientras despacio, como el depredador que es, me acecha al ritmo de la lenta y sensual cadencia de la música. Va descalzo, solo lleva una camisa blanca por fuera de los vaqueros, y tiene una actitud provocativa.

Nina canta «Tú eres mío» mientras él se pone a mi lado, con intenciones claras.

—Darien, por favor —susurro, con el batidor ya inútil en mi mano.

—¿Por favor qué?

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto.

Se planta frente a mí y baja la vista para mirarme.

—¿Estás segura?

Exhala y alarga la mano, toma el batidor y lo vuelve a dejar en el tazón con los huevos. Mi corazón da un vuelco. No quiero esto… Sí quiero esto… desesperadamente.

Resulta tan frustrante. Es tan atractivo y deseable… Aparto la mirada de su embrujador aspecto.

—Te deseo, Serena —musita—. Lo adoro y lo odio, y adoro discutir contigo. Esto es tan nuevo para mí. Necesito saber que estamos bien. Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado —murmuro.

Su proximidad es irresistible, excitante. Esa atracción familiar está ahí, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas me empujan hacia él, la diosa que llevo dentro se siente de lo más libidinosa. Contemplo la sombra del vello asomando por su camisa y me muerdo el labio, indefensa, dominada por el deseo… quiero saborearlo, justo ahí.

Está muy cerca, pero no me toca. Su ardor calienta mi piel.

—No voy a tocarte hasta que me digas que sí, que lo haga —murmura—. Pero ahora mismo, después de una mañana realmente espantosa, quiero hundirme en ti y olvidarme de todo excepto de nosotros.

Oh… Nosotros. Una combinación mágica, un pequeño y potente pronombre que zanja el asunto. Levanto la cabeza para contemplar su hermoso aunque grave semblante.

—Voy a tocarte el rostro —suspiro.

Y veo la sorpresa reflejada brevemente en sus ojos antes de percibir que lo acepta.

Levanto la mano, le acaricio la mejilla, y paso los dedos por su barba incipiente. Él cierra los ojos, suspira y acerca la cara a mi caricia.

Se inclina despacio, y automáticamente mis labios ascienden para unirse a los suyos. Se cierne sobre mí.

—¿Sí o no, Serena?.

—Sí.

Su boca se cierra suavemente sobre la mía, logra separar mis labios mientras sus brazos me rodean y me atrae hacia sí. Me pasa la mano por la espalda, enreda los dedos en el cabello de mi nuca y tira con delicadeza, mientras pone la otra mano sobre mi trasero y me aprieta contra él. Gimo suavemente.

—Señor Shields.

Artemis tose y Darien me suelta inmediatamente.

—Artemis —dice con voz gélida.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Artemis, incómodo, de pie en el umbral. Darien y Artemis se miran y se comunican de algún modo, sin palabras.

—En mi estudio —espeta Darien.

Y Artemis cruza con rapidez el salón.

—Lo dejaremos para otro momento —me susurra Darien, antes de salir detrás de Artemis.

Yo respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme. ¿Es que no soy capaz de resistirme a él ni un minuto? Sacudo la cabeza, indignada conmigo misma, agradeciendo la interrupción de Artemis, y me avergüenza pensarlo.

Me pregunto qué haría Artemis para interrumpir en el pasado. ¿Qué habrá visto? No quiero pensar en eso. Comida. Haré la comida. Me dedico a cortar las patatas. ¿Qué querría Artemis? Mi mente se acelera… ¿tendrá que ver con Rubina?

Diez minutos después, reaparecen, justo cuando la tortilla está lista. Darien me mira; parece preocupado.

—Les informaré en diez minutos —le dice a Artemis.

—Estaremos listos —contesta Artemis, y sale de la estancia.

Yo saco dos platos calientes y los coloco sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina.

—¿Comemos?

—Por favor —dice Darien, y se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

Ahora me observa detenidamente.

—¿Problemas?

—No.

Tuerzo el gesto. No va a contármelo. Sirvo la comida y me siento a su lado, resignada a seguir sin saberlo.

Darien da un mordisco y dice, complacido:

—Está muy buena. ¿Te gustaría una copa de vino?

—No, gracias.

Necesito mantener la cabeza clara contigo, Shields.

La tortilla sabe bien, pero no tengo mucha hambre. Sin embargo, como, sabiendo que si no lo hago, Darien me molestará. Al final él interrumpe nuestro reflexivo silencio y pone la pieza clásica que escuché antes.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto.

—Canteloube,_ Canciones de la Auvernia. Esta se llama «Bailero»._

—Es preciosa. ¿Qué idioma es?

—Francés antiguo; occitano, de hecho.

—Tú hablas francés. ¿Entiendes lo que dice?

Recuerdo el francés perfecto que habló durante la cena con sus padres…

—Algunas palabras, sí. —Darien sonríe, visiblemente relajado—. Mi madre tenía un mantra: «un instrumento musical, un idioma extranjero, un arte marcial». Armand habla español; Rei y yo, francés, Armand toca la guitarra, yo el piano, y Rei el violonchelo.

—Wow. ¿Y las artes marciales?

—Armand practica yudo. Rei se plantó a los doce años y se negó.

Sonríe al recordarlo.

—Ojalá mi madre hubiera sido tan organizada.

—La doctora Mitsuki es formidable en lo que se refiere a los logros de sus hijos.

—Debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti. Yo lo estaría.

En la cara de Darien aparece un destello sombrío, y parece momentáneamente incómodo. Me mira receloso, como si estuviera en territorio inexplorado.

—¿Has decidido qué te pondrás esta noche? ¿O necesito escoger algo por ti? —dice en un tono repentinamente brusco.

¡Oh! Parece enojado._ ¿_Por qué? ¿Qué dije?

—Eh… aún no. ¿Tú escogiste toda esa ropa?

—No, Serena, no lo hice. Le di una lista y tu talla a una asesora personal de compras de Neiman Marcus. Debería quedarte bien. Para tu información, he contratado seguridad adicional para esta noche y los próximos días. Rubina anda deambulando por las calles de Seattle y es impredecible, así que lo más sensato es ser precavido. No quiero que salgas sola. ¿De acuerdo?

Pestañeo.

—De acuerdo.

¿Qué pasó con lo de «Tengo que poseerte ahora», Shields?

—Bien. Voy a informarles. No tardaré mucho.

—¿Están aquí?

—Sí.

¿Dónde?

Recoge su plato, lo deja en el fregadero y sale de la estancia. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Es como si hubiera varias personas distintas en un mismo cuerpo. ¿No es eso un síntoma de esquizofrenia? Tengo que buscarlo en Google.

Recojo mi plato, lo lavo rápidamente, y vuelvo a mi dormitorio llevando conmigo el expediente SERENA ELIZABETH TSUKINO. Entro en el vestidor y saco los tres vestidos largos de noche. A ver… ¿cuál?

.

Recostada en la cama, contemplo mi Mac, mi iPad y mi BlackBerry. Estoy abrumada con tanta tecnología. Empiezo a transferir la lista de temas de Darien del iPad al Mac, luego abro Google para navegar por la red.

.

Estoy echada sobre la cama mirando la pantalla del Mac cuando entra Darien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquiere con dulzura.

Paso un momento de pánico, preguntándome si debo dejarle ver la web que estoy consultando: «Trastorno de personalidad múltiple: los síntomas».

Se echa a mi lado y echa un vistazo a la página, divertido.

—¿Esta web es por algún motivo? —pregunta en tono despreocupado.

El brusco Darien ha desaparecido; el juguetón Darien ha vuelto. ¿Cómo voy a seguir este ritmo?

—Investigo. Sobre una personalidad difícil.

Le dedico mi mirada más inexpresiva.

Tuerce el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Una personalidad difícil?

—Mi proyecto favorito.

—¿Ahora soy un proyecto? Una actividad suplementaria. Un experimento científico, tal vez. Y yo que creí que lo era todo. Señorita Tsukino, está hiriendo mis sentimientos.

—¿Cómo sabes que eres tú?

—Simple suposición.

—Es verdad que tú eres el único jodido y voluble controlador obsesivo que conozco íntimamente.

—Pensé que era la única persona que conocías íntimamente —dice arqueando una ceja.

Me ruborizo.

—Sí, eso también.

—¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión?

Me giro y lo miro. Está echado de lado junto a mí, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo y con una expresión tierna, alegre.

—Creo que necesitas terapia intensiva.

Alarga la mano y me recoge cariñosamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Yo creo que te necesito a ti. Aquí.

Me entrega un tubo de lápiz labial.

Yo frunzo el ceño, perpleja. Es un rojo ramera, no es mi color en absoluto.

—¿Quieres que me ponga esto? —grito.

Se echa a reír.

—No, Serena, no a menos que lo quieras. No creo que sea tu color —añade con sequedad.

Se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se quita la camisa. Oh, Dios…

—Me gusta tu idea de un mapa de ruta.

Le miro desconcertada. ¿Mapa de ruta?

—De zonas restringidas —dice a modo de explicación.

—Oh. Estaba bromeando.

—Yo no.

—¿Quieres que dibuje sobre ti, con lápiz labial?

—Luego se limpia.

Eso significa que puedo tocarlo donde quiera. Una pequeña sonrisa maravillada asoma en mis labios.

—¿Qué tal algo más permanente, como un rotulador?

—Podría hacerme un tatuaje.

Hay una chispa de ironía en sus ojos.

¿Darien Shields con un tatuaje? ¿Estropear su precioso cuerpo que ya tiene tantas marcas? ¡Ni hablar!

—¡Nada de tatuajes! —digo riendo, para disimular mi horror.

—Lápiz labial, entonces.

Sonríe.

Apago el Mac, lo dejo a un lado. Esto puede ser divertido.

—Ven. —Me tiende la mano—. Siéntate encima de mí.

Me quito los zapatos, me siento y me arrastro hacia él. Darien se echa en la cama, pero mantiene las rodillas dobladas.

—Apóyate en mis piernas.

Me siento encima de él a horcajadas, como me dijo. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y cautos. Pero también divertidos.

—Pareces… entusiasmada con esto —comenta con ironía.

—Siempre estoy ansiosa de información, señor Shields, y más si eso hará que te relajes, porque ya sabré dónde están los límites.

Mueve la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que está a punto de dejarme dibujar por todo su cuerpo.

—Destapa el lápiz labial —ordena.

Oh, está en plan super-autoritario, pero no me importa.

—Dame la mano.

Yo le doy la otra mano.

—La del lápiz labial —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me estás poniendo los ojos en blanco?

—Sí.

—Eso es muy grosero, señor Shields. Yo sé de alguien que se pone muy violento cuando le hacen eso.

—¿Ah, sí? —replica irónico.

Le doy la mano con el lápiz labial, y de repente se incorpora y estamos frente a frente.

—¿Lista? —pregunta con un murmullo suave y ronco, que tensa y comprime todas mis entrañas.

Oh, Dios.

—Sí —musito.

Su proximidad es seductora, su cuerpo tonificado tan cerca, ese aroma Darien mezclado con mi gel corporal. Conduce mi mano hasta la curva de su hombro.

—Aprieta —susurra.

Me lleva desde el contorno de su hombro, alrededor del hueco del brazo y después hacia un lado de su torso, y a mí se me seca la boca. El lápiz labial deja a su paso una franja ancha, de un rojo intenso. Darien se detiene bajo sus costillas y me conduce por encima del estómago. Se tensa y me mira a los ojos, aparentemente impasible, pero, bajo esa expresión aparentemente neutra, detecto autocontrol.

Contiene su aversión, aprieta la mandíbula, y aparece tensión alrededor de sus ojos. En mitad del estómago murmura:

—Y sube por el otro lado.

Y me suelta la mano.

Copio la línea que he trazado sobre su costado izquierdo. La confianza que me está dando es embriagadora, pero moderada por el hecho de que me doy cuenta de su dolor. Siete pequeñas marcas blancas y redondas salpican su torso, y es profundamente mortificador contemplar esa diabólica y odiosa profanación de su maravilloso cuerpo. ¿Quién le haría eso a un niño?

—Bueno, ya está —murmuro, reprimiendo la emoción.

—No, no lo está —replica, y dibuja una línea con el dedo índice alrededor de la base de su cuello.

Yo sigo la línea del dedo con una marca escarlata. Al terminar, miro la inmensidad azul de sus ojos.

—Ahora la espalda —susurra.

Cambia de posición, de manera que tengo que bajarme de él, luego se da la vuelta y se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, de espaldas a mí.

—Sigue la línea desde mi pecho, y da toda la vuelta hasta el otro lado —dice con voz baja y ronca.

Hago lo que dice hasta que una línea escarlata divide su espalda por la mitad, y al hacerlo cuento más cicatrices que mancillan su precioso cuerpo. Nueve en total.

Santo cielo. Tengo que reprimir un abrumador impulso de besar cada una de ellas, y evitar que el llanto inunde mis ojos. ¿Qué clase de animal haría esto? Mientras completo el circuito alrededor de su espalda, él mantiene la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo rígido.

—¿Alrededor del cuello también? —musito.

Asiente, y dibujo otra franja que converge con la primera que le rodea la base del cuello, por debajo del pelo.

—Ya está —susurro, y parece que llevara un peculiar chaleco de color piel con un ribete de rojo ramera.

Baja los hombros y se relaja, y se da la vuelta para mirarme otra vez.

—Estos son los límites —dice en voz baja.

Las pupilas de sus ojos oscuros se dilatan… ¿de miedo? ¿De lujuria? Yo quiero lanzarme a sus brazos, pero me reprimo y lo miro asombrada.

—Me parece muy bien. Ahora mismo quiero lanzarme sobre ti —susurro.

Me sonríe con malicia y levanta las manos en un gesto de consentimiento.

—Bien, señorita Tsukino, soy todo tuyo.

Grito con alegría infantil, me arrojo a sus brazos y lo echo en la cama. Se gira y suelta una carcajada juvenil llena de alivio, ahora que la pesadilla ha terminado. Y, sin saber cómo, termino debajo de él.

—Y ahora, lo que habíamos dejado para otro momento… —murmura, y su boca reclama la mía una vez más.

.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

.

Mi mano se agarra al cabello de Darien, mientras mi boca se aferra febril a la suya, absorbiéndolo, deleitándose al sentir su lengua contra la mía. Y él hace lo mismo, me devora. Es el paraíso.

De pronto me levanta un poco, toma el borde de mi camiseta, me la quita de un tirón y la tira al suelo.

—Quiero sentirte —me dice con avidez junto a mi boca, mientras mueve las manos por mi espalda para desabrocharme el sujetador, hasta quitármelo con un imperceptible movimiento y tirarlo a un lado.

Me empuja de nuevo sobre la cama, me aprieta contra el colchón y lleva su boca y sus manos a mis pechos. Yo enredo los dedos en su cabello mientras él toma uno de mis pezones entre los labios y tira fuerte.

Grito, y la sensación se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, y vigoriza y tensa los músculos alrededor de mi ingle.

—Sí, nena, déjame oírte —murmura junto a mi piel ardiente.

Dios, quiero tenerlo dentro de mí, ahora. Con la boca, juega con mi pezón, tira, y hace que me retuerza y me contorsione y suspire por él. Siento su deseo mezclado con… ¿qué? Veneración. Es como si me estuviese adorando.

Me provoca con los dedos, mi pezón se endurece y se yergue bajo sus expertas caricias. Busca con la mano mis vaqueros, desabrocha el botón con destreza, baja la cremallera, introduce la mano dentro de mis bragas y desliza los dedos sobre mi sexo.

Respira entre dientes y deja que su dedo penetre suavemente en mi interior. Yo empujo la pelvis hacia arriba, hasta la base de su mano, y él responde y me acaricia.

—Oh, nena —exhala y se cierne sobre mí, mirándome intensamente a los ojos—. Estás tan húmeda —dice con fascinación en la voz.

—Te deseo —musito.

Su boca busca de nuevo la mía, y siento su anhelante desesperación, su necesidad de mí.

Esto es nuevo —nunca había sido así, salvo cuando volví de Georgia—, y las palabras que dijo en un principio vuelven lentamente a mí… «Necesito saber que estamos bien. Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma.»

Pensar en eso me desarma. Saber que lo afecto de ese modo, que puedo proporcionarle tanto consuelo haciendo esto. La diosa que llevo dentro ronronea de puro placer. Él se sienta, agarra mis vaqueros por los dobladillos y me los quita de un tirón, seguido de mis bragas.

Sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, se pone de pie, saca un envoltorio plateado del bolsillo y me lo lanza, y después se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos con un único y rápido movimiento.

Yo rasgo el paquetito con avidez, y cuando vuelve a acostarse a mi lado, le coloco el preservativo lentamente. Me agarra las dos manos y se echa de espaldas.

—Tú, encima —ordena, y me coloca a horcajadas sobre él—. Quiero verte.

Oh…

Me guía, y yo me dejo deslizar dentro de él con cierta indecisión. Cierra los ojos y flexiona las caderas para encontrarse conmigo, me llena, me estira, y cuando exhala, su boca dibuja una O perfecta.

Oh, es una sensación tan agradable… poseerlo y que me posea.

Me toma las manos, y no sé si es para que mantenga el equilibrio o para impedir que lo toque, aun cuando ya tengo mi mapa.

—Se siente tan bien —murmura.

Me levanto de nuevo, embriagada por el poder que tengo sobre él, viendo cómo Darien Shields se descontrola debajo de mí. Me suelta las manos y me sujeta las caderas, y yo apoyo las manos en sus brazos. Me penetra bruscamente y me hace gritar.

—Eso es, nena, siénteme —dice con voz entrecortada.

Echo la cabeza atrás y hago exactamente eso. Eso que él hace tan bien.

Me muevo, acompasándome a su ritmo con perfecta simetría, ajena a cualquier pensamiento lógico. Solo soy sensación, perdida en este abismo de placer. Arriba y abajo… una y otra vez… Oh, sí… Abro los ojos, bajo la vista hacia él con la respiración jadeante, y veo que me está mirando con ardor.

—Mi Sere —musita.

—Sí —digo con la voz desgarrada—. Siempre.

Él lanza un gemido, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Oh, Dios… Ver a Darien desatado basta para sellar mi destino, y alcanzo el clímax entre gritos, todo me da vueltas y, exhausta, me derrumbo sobre él.

—Oh, nena —gime cuando se libera y, sin soltarme, se deja ir.

.

-.-

.

Tengo la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, en la zona prohibida. Mi mejilla contra el ligero vello de su esternón. Jadeo, radiante, y reprimo el impulso de juntar los labios y besarlo.

Estoy tumbada sobre él, recuperando el aliento. Me acaricia el pelo y me pasa la mano por la espalda y me toca, mientras su respiración se va tranquilizando.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con semblante escéptico. Él responde frunciendo el ceño e inmediatamente se sienta y, tomándome por sorpresa, me rodea con el brazo y me sujeta firmemente. Me aferro a sus bíceps; estamos frente a frente.

—Tú. Eres… hermosa —repite con tono enfático.

—Y tú eres a veces extraordinariamente dulce.

Y lo beso con ternura.

Me levanta para hacer que salga de él, y me estremezco. Se inclina hacia delante y me besa suavemente.

—No tienes ni idea de lo atractiva que eres, ¿cierto?

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué sigue con eso?

—Todos esos chicos que van detrás de ti… ¿eso no te dice nada?

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

—¿Quieres la lista? —dice con desagrado—. El fotógrafo está loco por ti; el tipo de la ferretería; el hermano mayor de tu compañera de apartamento. Tu jefe —añade con amargura.

—Oh, Darien, eso no es verdad.

—Créeme. Te desean. Quieren lo que es mío.

Me acerca de golpe y yo levanto los brazos, colocándolos sobre sus hombros con las manos en su cabello, y lo miro con ironía.

—Mía —repite, con un destello de posesión en la mirada.

—Sí, tuya —le tranquilizo sonriendo.

Parece apaciguado, y yo me siento muy cómoda desnuda en su regazo, acostada en una cama a plena luz del día, un sábado por la tarde… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Su exquisito cuerpo conserva las marcas de lápiz labial. Veo que han quedado algunas manchas en la funda del edredón, y por un momento me pregunto qué hará la señora Moon con ellas.

—La línea sigue intacta —murmuro, y con el índice sigo osadamente la marca de su hombro. Él parpadea y de pronto se pone rígido—. Quiero explorar.

Me mira suspicaz.

—¿El apartamento?

—No. Estaba pensando en el mapa del tesoro que dibujé en tu cuerpo.

Mis dedos arden por tocarlo.

Arquea las cejas, intrigado, y la incertidumbre lo hace pestañear. Froto mi nariz contra la suya.

—¿Y qué supondría eso exactamente, señorita Tsukino?

Retiro la mano de su hombro y deslizo los dedos por su cara.

— Yo solo quiero tocarte en todos los lugares que me están permitidos.

Darien atrapa mi dedo con los dientes y me muerde suavemente.

—Ay —protesto, y él sonríe y de su garganta brota un suave gruñido.

—De acuerdo —dice y me suelta el dedo, pero su voz revela aprensión—. Espera.

Se incorpora un poco debajo de mí, vuelve a levantarme, se quita el preservativo y lo tira al suelo, junto a la cama.

—Odio estas cosas. Estoy pensando en llamar a la doctora Meiou para que te ponga una inyección.

—¿Tú crees que la mejor ginecóloga de Seattle va a venir corriendo?

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo —murmura, mientras me recoge un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Roberto ha hecho un gran trabajo con tu cabello. Me gustan estas capas.

¿Qué?

—Deja de cambiar de tema.

Me coloca otra vez a horcajadas sobre él. Me apoyo en sus piernas flexionadas, con los pies a ambos lados de sus caderas. Él se recuesta sobre los brazos.

—Toca —dice muy serio.

Parece nervioso, pero intenta disimularlo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me inclino y paso el dedo por debajo de la marca de pintalabios, sobre sus esculturales abdominales. Se estremece y me detengo.

—No es necesario —susurro.

—No, está bien. Es que tengo que… adaptarme. Hace mucho tiempo que no me acaricia nadie —murmura.

—¿La señora Robinson? —digo sin pensar, y curiosamente consigo hacerlo en un tono libre de amargura o rencor.

Él asiente; es evidente que se siente incómodo.

—No quiero hablar de ella. Arruinaría tu buen humor.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Sí lo tienes, Sere. Te sulfuras cada vez que la menciono. Mi pasado es mi pasado. Es un hecho. No puedo cambiarlo. Tengo suerte de que tú no tengas uno, porque si no fuera así me volvería loco.

Frunzo el ceño, pero no quiero discutir.

—¿Te volverías loco? ¿Más de lo que ya estás? —digo sonriendo, confiando en aliviar la tensión entre nosotros.

Tuerce la boca.

—Loco por ti.

La felicidad inunda mi corazón.

—¿Debo llamar al doctor Furuhata?

—No creo que haga falta —dice secamente.

Se mueve otra vez y baja las piernas. Yo vuelvo a posar los dedos en su vientre y dejo que deambulen sobre su piel. De nuevo se estremece.

—Me gusta tocarte.

Mis dedos bajan hasta su ombligo y al vello que nace ahí. Él separa los labios y su respiración se altera, sus ojos se oscurecen y siento debajo de mí cómo crece su erección. Por Dios… Segundo round.

—¿Otra vez? —murmuro.

Sonríe.

—Oh, sí, señorita Tsukino, otra vez.

.

-.-

.

Qué forma tan deliciosa de pasar una tarde de sábado. Estoy bajo la ducha, lavándome distraídamente, con cuidado de no mojarme el pelo recogido y pensando en las dos últimas horas. Parece que Darien y la vainilla se llevan bien.

Hoy ha revelado mucho de sí mismo. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para intentar asimilar toda la información y reflexionar sobre lo que he aprendido: la cantidad de dinero que gana —vaya, es obscenamente rico, algo sencillamente extraordinario en alguien tan joven— y los expedientes que tiene sobre mí y todas sus rubias sumisas. Me pregunto si estarán todos en ese archivador.

Mi subconsciente me mira con los labios fruncidos y mueve la cabeza: _Ni se te ocurra_. Frunzo el ceño._ ¿Solo un pequeño vistazo?_

Y luego está Rubina: posiblemente armada por ahí, en alguna parte… y su lamentable gusto musical, todavía presente en el iPod de Darien. Y algo aún peor: la pedófila señora Robinson: es algo que no me cabe en la cabeza, y tampoco quiero. No quiero que ella sea un fantasma de resplandeciente cabellera dentro de nuestra relación. Él tiene razón y me subo por las paredes cuando pienso en ella, así que quizás lo mejor sea no hacerlo.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco, y de pronto me invade una angustia inesperada.

Pero ¿quién no se subiría por las paredes? ¿Qué persona normal, cuerda, le haría eso a un chico de quince años? ¿Cuánto ha contribuido ella a su devastación? No puedo entender a esa mujer. Y lo que es peor: según él, ella lo ayudó. ¿Cómo?

Pienso en sus cicatrices, esa desgarradora manifestación física de una infancia terrorífica y un recordatorio espantoso de las cicatrices mentales que debe de tener. Mi dulce y triste Cincuenta Sombras. Ha dicho cosas tan cariñosas hoy… Está loco por mí.

Me miro al espejo. Sonrío al recordar sus palabras, mi corazón rebosa de nuevo, y mi cara se transforma con una ridícula sonrisa. Tal vez podemos hacer que esto funcione. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo más estará dispuesto a hacerlo sin querer golpearme porque haber cruzado alguna línea arbitraria?

Mi sonrisa se desvanece. Esto es lo que no sé. Esta es la sombra que pende sobre nosotros. Sexo pervertido sí, puedo hacer eso, pero ¿qué más?

Mi subconsciente me mira de forma inexpresiva, y por una vez no me ofrece consejos sabios y sardónicos. Vuelvo a mi habitación para vestirme.

Darien está abajo arreglándose, haciendo no sé bien qué, así que dispongo del dormitorio para mí sola. Aparte de todos los vestidos del armario, los cajones están llenos de ropa interior nueva. Escojo un bustier negro todavía con la etiqueta del precio: quinientos cuarenta dólares. Está ribeteado con una filigrana de plata y lleva unas braguitas minúsculas a juego. También unas medias con ligueros de color carne, muy finas, de seda pura. Vaya, son… ajustadas y bastante… sexys…

Estoy sacando el vestido del armario cuando Darien entra sin previo aviso. ¡Vaya, está impresionante! Se queda inmóvil, mirándome, sus ojos azules resplandecientes, hambrientos. Siento que todo mi cuerpo se ruboriza. Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y pantalones sastre, negros. Veo que la línea del lápiz labial sigue en su sitio, y él no deja de mirarme.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor Shields? Deduzco que su visita tiene otro objetivo, aparte de mirarme embobado…

—Estoy disfrutando bastante de la fascinante visión, señorita Tsukino, gracias —comenta turbadoramente, y da un paso más —. Recuérdame enviarle una nota personal de agradecimiento a Michiru Kaio.

Tuerzo el gesto. ¿Quién demonios es esa?

—La asesora personal de compras de Neiman's —contesta como si me leyera el pensamiento.

—Ah.

—Estoy bastante desconcentrado.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué quieres, Darien? —pregunto, dedicándole mi mirada displicente.

Él contraataca con su media sonrisa y saca las bolas de plata del bolsillo, y me quedo petrificada. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Quiere azotarme? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?

—No es lo que piensas —dice enseguida.

—Acláramelo —musito.

—Pensé que podrías ponerte esto esta noche.

Y todas las implicaciones de la frase permanecen suspendidas entre nosotros mientras voy asimilando la idea.

—¿A la gala benéfica?

Estoy atónita.

Él asiente despacio y sus ojos se ensombrecen.

Oh, Dios.

—¿Me azotarás después?

—No.

Por un momento siento una leve punzada de decepción.

Él se ríe.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Trago saliva. No lo sé.

—Bueno, tranquila que no voy a tocarte de ese modo, aunque me supliques.

Oh. Esto es nuevo.

—¿Quieres jugar a este juego? —continúa, con las bolas en la mano—. Siempre puedes quitártelas si no aguantas más.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. Está tan increíblemente seductor: un tanto descuidado, el pelo revuelto, esos ojos oscuros que dejan traslucir pensamientos eróticos, esa boca maravillosamente esculpida, y esa sonrisa tan sexy y divertida en los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto en voz baja.

_¡Dios, sí!_ La diosa que llevo dentro ha recuperado la voz y grita por las esquinas.

—Buena chica. —Darien sonríe—. Ven aquí y te las colocaré, cuando te hayas puesto los zapatos.

¿Los zapatos? Me giro para mirar los zapatos de gamuza gris perla de tacón alto, que combinan con el vestido que he elegido.

¡Síguele la corriente!

Extiende la mano para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio mientras me pongo los zapatos Christian Louboutin, un robo de tres mil doscientos noventa y cinco dólares. Ahora debo de ser unos 13 centímetros más alta.

Me lleva junto a la cama pero no se sienta, sino que se dirige hacia la única silla de la habitación. La toma y la coloca frente mí.

—Cuando yo haga una señal, te agachas y te apoyas en la silla. ¿Entendido? —dice con voz grave.

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora abre la boca —ordena, sin levantar la voz.

Hago lo que me dice, pensando que va a meterme las bolas en la boca otra vez para lubricarlas. Pero no, desliza su dedo índice entre mis labios.

Oh…

—Chupa —dice.

Me inclino hacia delante, le sujeto la mano y obedezco. Puedo ser muy obediente cuando quiero.

Sabe a jabón… mmm. Chupo con fuerza, y me reconforta ver que abre los ojos de par en par, separa los labios y aspira. A este ritmo, creo que ya no necesitaré ningún tipo de lubricante. Se mete las bolas en la boca mientras le rodeo el dedo con la lengua y le practico una felación. Cuando intenta retirarlo, le clavo los dientes.

Sonríe y mueve la cabeza con gesto reprobatorio, de manera que lo suelto. Hace un gesto con la cabeza, me inclino y me agarro a ambos lados de la silla. Aparta mis bragas a un lado y me mete un dedo muy lentamente, haciéndolo girar despacio, de manera que lo siento en todo mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido.

Retira el dedo un momento y, con mucho cuidado, inserta las bolas una a una y empuja para meterlas hasta el fondo. En cuanto están en su sitio, vuelve a colocarme y ajustarme las bragas y me besa el trasero. Desliza las manos por mis piernas, del tobillo a la cadera, y besa con ternura la parte superior de ambos muslos, a la altura de las ligas.

—Tienes unas muy bonitas piernas, señorita Tsukino —susurra.

Se pone de pie y, sujetándome las caderas, tira hacia él para que note su erección.

—Puede que cuando volvamos a casa te posea así, Serena. Ya puedes incorporarte.

Siento el peso de las bolas empujando y tirando dentro de mí, y me siento terriblemente excitada, mareada. Darien se inclina detrás de mí y me besa en el hombro.

—Compré esto para que los llevaras en la gala del sábado pasado. —Me rodea con su brazo y extiende la mano. En su palma hay una cajita roja con la palabra «Cartier» impresa en la tapa—. Pero me dejaste, así que nunca tuve ocasión de dártelo.

¡Oh!

—Esta es mi segunda oportunidad —musita nervioso, con la voz preñada de una emoción desconocida.

Tomo la caja y la abro, vacilante. Dentro resplandecen un par de largos pendientes. Cada uno tiene cuatro diamantes, uno en la base, luego un fino hilo, y después tres diamantes perfectamente espaciados. Son preciosos, simples y clásicos. Los que yo misma habría escogido si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de comprar en Cartier.

—Son maravillosos —musito, y los adoro porque son los pendientes que nos dan una segunda oportunidad—. Gracias.

El cuerpo de Darien, pegado al mío, se destensa, se relaja, y vuelve a besarme en el hombro.

—¿Te pondrás el vestido de satén plateado? —pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. Te dejo para que te arregles.

Y se encamina hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

.

-.-

.

He entrado en un universo alternativo. La joven que me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo parece digna de una alfombra roja. Su vestido de satén plateado, sin tirantes y largo hasta los pies, es sencillamente espectacular. Puede que yo misma le escriba a Michiru Kaio. Es entallado y realza las escasas curvas que tengo.

Mi pelo, suelto en delicadas ondas alrededor de la cara, cae por encima de mis hombros hasta los senos. Me lo recojo por detrás de la oreja para enseñar los pendientes de nuestra segunda oportunidad. Me he maquillado lo mínimo: lápiz de ojos, rímel, un toque de rubor y lápiz labial rosa pálido.

La verdad es que no necesito rubor. El constante movimiento de las bolas de plata me provoca un leve sonrojo. Sí, son la garantía de que esta noche tendré color en las mejillas. Muevoo la cabeza pensando en las audaces ocurrencias eróticas de Darien, me inclino para recoger el chal de satén y el bolso de mano plateado, y voy a buscar a mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Está en el pasillo, hablando con Artemis y otros tres hombres, de espaldas a mí. Las expresiones de sorpresa y admiración de estos alertan a Darien de mi presencia. Se da la vuelta mientras yo me quedo ahí plantada, esperando incómoda.

¡Santo Cielo!. Se me seca la boca. Se ve impresionante… Esmoquin negro, corbata de lazo negro, y su semblante es de asombro y admiración al verme. Camina hacia mí y me besa el pelo.

—Serena. Estás deslumbrante.

Su cumplido delante de Artemis y los otros tres hombres hace que me ruborice.

—¿Una copa de champán antes de salir?

—Por favor —musito, demasiado rápido.

Darien le hace una señal a Artemis, que se dirige al vestíbulo con sus tres acompañantes.

Darien saca una botella de champán de la nevera.

—¿El equipo de seguridad? —pregunto.

—Protección personal. Están a las órdenes de Artemis, que también está entrenado para ello.

Darien me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Es muy versátil.

—Sí, lo es. —Darien sonríe—. Estás preciosa, Serena. Salud.

Levanta la copa y la choca con la mía. El champán es de color rosa pálido. Tiene un delicioso sabor chispeante y ligero.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta con la mirada encendida.

—Bien, gracias.

Le sonrío con dulzura, sin expresar nada y sabiendo perfectamente que se refiere a las bolas de plata.

Hace un gesto de satisfacción.

—Toma, necesitarás esto. —Me tiende una bolsa de terciopelo que estaba sobre la encimera, en la isla de la cocina—. Ábrela —dice entre sorbos de champán.

Intrigada, tomo la bolsa y saco una elaborada máscara de disfraz plateada, coronada con un penacho de plumas azul cobalto.

—Es un baile de máscaras —dice con naturalidad.

—Ya veo.

Es preciosa. Ribeteada con un lazo de plata y una exquisita filigrana alrededor de los ojos.

—Esto realzará tus maravillosos ojos, Serena.

Yo le sonrío con timidez.

—¿Tú llevarás una?

—Naturalmente. Tienen una cualidad muy liberadora —añade, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

Oh. Esto va a ser divertido.

—Ven. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Me tiende la mano y me lleva hacia el pasillo, hasta una puerta junto a la escalera. La abre y me encuentro ante una habitación enorme, más o menos del mismo tamaño de su cuarto de juegos, que debe de quedar justo encima de esta sala. Está llena de libros. Vaya, una biblioteca con todas las paredes atestadas, desde el suelo hasta el techo. En el centro hay una mesa de billar enorme, iluminada con una gran lámpara Tiffany en forma de prisma triangular.

—¡Tienes una biblioteca! —exclamo asombrada y abrumada por la emoción.

—Sí, Armand la llama «el salón de las bolas». El apartamento es muy espacioso. Hoy, cuando mencionaste lo de explorar, me di cuenta de que nunca te lo había enseñado. Ahora no tenemos tiempo, pero pensé que podría mostrarte esta sala, y puede que en un futuro no muy lejano te desafíe a una partida de billar.

Le sonrío.

—Cuando quieras.

Siento un inmenso regocijo interior. A Seiya y a mí nos encanta el billar. Nos hemos pasado los últimos tres años jugando, y soy toda una experta. Seiya ha sido un magnífico maestro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Darien, divertido.

¡Oh, no!, me reprocho. Realmente debería dejar de expresar cada emoción en el momento en que la siento.

—Nada —contesto enseguida.

Darien entorna los ojos.

—Bueno, quizás el doctor Furuhata pueda desentrañar tus secretos. Esta noche lo conocerás.

—¿A ese charlatán tan caro?

Oh, vaya.

—El mismo. Se muere por conocerte.

.

Mientras vamos en la parte de atrás del Audi en dirección norte, Darien me da la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar. Me estremezco, siento la sensación en mi entrepierna. Reprimo el impulso de gemir, ya que Artemis está delante sin los auriculares del iPod, junto a uno de esos agentes de seguridad que creo que se llama Malachite.

Estoy empezando a sentir un dolor sordo y placentero en el vientre, provocado por las bolas. Me pregunto cuánto podré resistir sin algún… ¿alivio? Cruzo las piernas. Al hacerlo, se me ocurre de pronto algo que lleva dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿De dónde sacaste el lápiz labial? —le pregunto a Darien en voz baja.

Sonríe y señala al frente.

—Artemis —articula en silencio.

Me echo a reír.

—Oh…

Y me detengo rápidamente… las bolas.

Me muerdo el labio. Darien me sonríe con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Sabe perfectamente lo que hace, como el animal sexy que es.

—Relájate —musita—. Si te resulta excesivo…

Se le quiebra la voz y me besa con dulzura cada nudillo, por turnos, y luego me chupa la punta del meñique.

Ahora sé que lo hace a propósito. Cierro los ojos mientras un deseo oscuro se expande por mi cuerpo. Me rindo momentáneamente a esa sensación, y comprimo los músculos de las entrañas.

Cuando abro los ojos, Darien me está observando fijamente, como un príncipe tenebroso. Debe de ser por el esmoquin y la corbata de lazo, pero parece mayor, sofisticado, un libertino fascinantemente apuesto con intenciones licenciosas. Sencillamente, me deja sin respiración. Estoy subyugada por su sexualidad, y, si tengo que darle crédito, él es mío. Esa idea hace que brote una sonrisa en mi cara, y él me responde con otra resplandeciente.

—¿Y qué nos espera en esa gala?

—Ah, lo normal —dice Darien jovial.

—Para mí no es normal.

Sonríe cariñosamente y vuelve a besarme la mano

—Un montón de gente exhibiendo su dinero. Subasta, rifa, cena, baile… mi madre sabe cómo organizar una fiesta —dice complacido, y por primera vez en todo el día me permito sentir cierta ilusión ante la velada.

Una fila de lujosos coches sube por el sendero de la mansión Shields. Grandes farolillos de papel rosa pálido cuelgan a lo largo del camino, y, mientras nos acercamos lentamente con el Audi, veo que están por todas partes. Bajo la temprana luz del anochecer parecen algo mágico, como si entráramos en un reino encantado. Miro de reojo a Darien. Qué apropiado para mi príncipe… y florece en mí una alegría infantil que eclipsa cualquier otro sentimiento.

—Pongámonos las máscaras.

Darien esboza una amplia sonrisa y se coloca su sencilla máscara negra, y mi príncipe se transforma en alguien más oscuro, más sensual.

Lo único que veo de su cara es su preciosa boca perfilada y su enérgica barbilla. Mi corazón late desbocado al verlo. Me pongo la máscara, ignorando el profundo anhelo que invade todo mi cuerpo.

Artemis aparca en el camino de la entrada, y un criado abre la puerta del lado de Darien. Malachite se apresura a bajar para abrir la mía.

—¿Lista? —pregunta Darien.

—Más que nunca.

—Estás radiante, Serena.

Me besa la mano y sale del coche.

Una alfombra verde oscuro se extiende sobre el césped por un lateral de la mansión hasta los impresionantes terrenos de la parte de atrás. Darien me rodea con el brazo en ademán protector, apoyando la mano en mi cintura, y, bajo la luz de los farolillos que iluminan el camino, recorremos la alfombra verde junto con un nutrido reguero de gente formado por la élite de Seattle, ataviados con sus mejores galas y luciendo máscaras de todo tipo. Dos fotógrafos piden a los invitados que posen para las fotos con el emparrado de hiedra de fondo.

—¡Señor Shields! —grita uno de ellos.

Darien asiente, me atrae hacia sí y posamos rápidamente para una foto. ¿Cómo saben que es él? Por su característica mata de rebelde cabello negro, sin duda.

—¿Dos fotógrafos? —le pregunto.

—Uno es del_ Seattle Times_; el otro es para tener un recuerdo. Luego podremos comprar una copia.

Oh, mi foto en la prensa otra vez. Rubina acude fugazmente a mi mente. Así es como me descubrió, posando con Darien. La idea resulta inquietante, aunque me consuela saber que estoy irreconocible gracias a la máscara.

Al final de la fila de invitados, sirvientes con uniformes blancos portan bandejas con resplandecientes copas de champán, y agradezco a Darien que me pase una para distraerme de mis sombríos pensamientos.

Nos acercamos a una gran pérgola blanca, donde cuelgan versiones más pequeñas de los mismos farolillos de papel. Debajo de ella, brilla una pista de baile con suelo ajedrezado en blanco y negro, rodeada por una valla baja con entradas por tres lados. En cada una hay dos elaboradas esculturas de hielo en forma de cisnes. El cuarto lado de la pérgola está ocupado por un escenario, en el que un cuarteto de cuerda interpreta una pieza suave, hechizante, etérea, que no reconozco. El escenario parece dispuesto para una gran banda, pero de momento no se ve rastro de los músicos, así que imagino que la actuación será más tarde. Darien me toma de la mano y me lleva entre los cisnes hasta la pista, donde los demás invitados se están congregando, charlando y bebiendo copas de champán.

Más allá, hacia la orilla, se alza una inmensa carpa, abierta por el lado más cercano a nosotros, de modo que puedo vislumbrar las mesas y las sillas formalmente dispuestas. ¡Hay muchísimas!

—¿Cuánta gente vendrá? —le pregunto a Darien, impresionada por el tamaño de la carpa.

—Creo que unas trescientas. Tendrás que preguntárselo a mi madre —me dice sonriendo.

—¡Darien!

Una mujer joven aparece entre la multitud y le echa los brazos al cuello, e inmediatamente sé que es Rei. Lleva un elegante traje largo de gasa color rosa pálido, con una máscara veneciana exquisitamente trabajada a juego. Está deslumbrante. Y, por un momento, me siento más agradecida que nunca por el vestido que Darien me dio.

—¡Sere! ¡Oh, querida, te ves preciosa! —Me da un breve abrazo—. Tienes que venir a conocer a mis amigas. Ninguna cree que Darien por fin tenga novia.

Aterrada, miro a Darien, que se encoge de hombros como diciendo «Ya sé que es imposible, yo tuve que convivir con ella durante años», y deja que Rei me conduzca hasta un grupo de mujeres jóvenes, todas con trajes caros y peinados impecables.

Rei hace rápidamente las presentaciones. Tres de ellas se muestran dulces y agradables, pero Eudial, creo que se llama, me mira con expresión agria bajo su máscara roja.

—Naturalmente todas pensábamos que Darien era gay —dice con sarcasmo, disimulando su rencor con una gran sonrisa falsa.

Rei le pone mala cara.

—Eudial… compórtate. Está claro que Darien tiene un gusto excelente para las mujeres, pero estaba esperando a que apareciera la adecuada, ¡y esa no eras tú!

Eudial se pone del color de su máscara, y yo también. ¿Podría haber una situación más incómoda?

—Señoritas, ¿podría recuperar a mi acompañante, por favor?

Darien desliza el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrae hacia él. Las cuatro jóvenes se ruborizan y sonríen nerviosas: el invariable efecto de su perturbadora sonrisa. Rei me mira, pone los ojos en blanco, y no me queda otro remedio que echarme a reír.

—Encantada de conocerlas —digo mientras Darien tira de mí—. Gracias —le susurro, cuando estamos ya a cierta distancia.

—Vi que Eudial estaba con Rei. Es una persona horrible.

—Le gustas —digo secamente.

Él se estremece.

—Pues el sentimiento no es mutuo. Ven, te voy a presentar a algunas personas.

Paso la siguiente media hora inmersa en un torbellino de presentaciones. Conozco a dos actores de Hollywood, a otros dos presidentes ejecutivos y a varias eminencias médicas. Por Dios… es imposible que recuerde tantos nombres.

Darien no se separa de mí, y se lo agradezco. Francamente, la riqueza, el glamour y el nivel de puro derroche del evento me intimidan. Nunca he asistido a un acto parecido en mi vida.

Los camareros vestidos de blanco circulan grácilmente con más botellas de champán entre la multitud creciente de invitados, y me llenan la copa con una regularidad preocupante. No debo beber demasiado. No debo beber demasiado, me repito a mí misma, pero empiezo a sentirme algo aturdida, y no sé si es por el champán, por la atmósfera cargada de misterio y excitación que crean las máscaras, o por las bolas de plata que llevo en secreto. Resulta cada vez más difícil ignorar el dolor sordo que se extiende bajo mi cintura.

—¿Así que trabaja en SIP? —me pregunta un caballero calvo con una máscara de oso que le cubre la mitad de la cara… ¿o es de perro?—. He oído rumores acerca de una OPA hostil.

Me ruborizo. Una OPA1 hostil lanzada por un hombre que tiene más dinero que sentido común, y que es un acosador por excelencia.

—Yo solo soy una humilde ayudante, señor Kurumada. No sé nada de esas cosas.

Darien no dice nada y sonríe suavemente a Kurumada.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —El maestro de ceremonias, con una impresionante máscara de arlequín blanca y negra, nos interrumpe—. Por favor, vayan ocupando sus asientos. La cena está servida.

Darien me da la mano y seguimos al bullicioso gentío hasta la inmensa carpa.

El interior es impresionante. Tres enormes lámparas de araña lanzan destellos multicolores sobre las telas de seda marfil que conforman el techo y las paredes. Debe de haber unas treinta mesas como mínimo, que me recuerdan al salón privado del hotel Heathman: copas de cristal, lino blanco y almidonado cubriendo las sillas y las mesas, y en el centro, un exquisito arreglo de peonías rosa pálido alrededor de un candelabro de plata. Al lado hay una cesta de exquisiteces envueltas en hilo de seda.

Darien consulta el plano de la distribución y me lleva a una mesa del centro. Rei y Mitsuki Chiba—Shields ya están sentadas, enfrascadas en una conversación con un joven al que no conozco. Mitsuki lleva un deslumbrante vestido verde menta con una máscara veneciana a juego. Está radiante, se le ve muy relajada, y me saluda con afecto.

—¡Sere, qué gusto volver a verte! Y además tan hermosa.

—Madre —la saluda Darien con formalidad, y la besa en ambas mejillas.

—¡Ay, Darien, qué formal! —le reprocha ella en broma.

Los padres de Mitsuki, el señor y la señora Chiba, vienen a sentarse a nuestra mesa. Tienen un aspecto exuberante y juvenil, aunque resulte difícil asegurarlo bajo sus máscaras de bronce a juego. Se muestran encantados de ver a Darien.

—Abuela, abuelo, me gustaría presentarles a Serena Tsukino.

La señora Chiba me acapara de inmediato.

—¡Oh, por fin encontró a alguien, qué encantadora, y qué linda! Bueno, espero que lo conviertas en un hombre decente —comenta efusivamente mientras me da la mano.

Qué vergüenza… Doy gracias al cielo por la máscara.

Mitsuki acude en mi rescate.

—Madre, no avergüences a Sere.

—No hagas caso a esta vieja tonta, querida. —El señor Chiba me estrecha la mano—. Cree que, como es muy mayor, tiene el derecho divino a decir cualquier tontería que se le pase por esa cabecita loca.

—Sere, este es mi acompañante, Samuel.

Rei presenta tímidamente al joven. Al darme la mano, me dedica una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo divertido baila en sus ojos azules.

—Encantado de conocerte, Samuel.

Darien estrecha la mano de Samuel y lo observa con suspicacia. No me digas que la pobre Rei tiene que sufrir también por su sobreprotector hermano. Sonrío a Rei con expresión compasiva.

Ichiro y Mayako, unos amigos de Mitsuki, son la última pareja en sentarse a nuestra mesa, pero el señor Mamoru Shields sigue sin aparecer.

De pronto, se oye el zumbido de un micrófono, y la voz del señor Shields resuena a trave´s de los altavoces, logrando acallar el murmullo de voces. Mamoru, de pie sobre un pequeño escenario en un extremo de la carpa, luce una impresionante máscara dorada de Polichinela.

—Damas y caballeros, quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestro baile benéfico anual. Espero que disfruten de lo que hemos preparado para ustedes esta noche, y que busquen en lo profundo de sus bolsillos para apoyar el fantástico trabajo que hace nuestro equipo de "Afrontarlo Juntos". Como saben, esta es una causa a la que estamos muy vinculados y que tanto mi esposa como yo apoyamos de todo corazón.

Nerviosa, observo de reojo a Darien, que mira impasible, creo, hacia el escenario. Se da cuenta y me sonríe.

—Ahora los dejo con nuestro maestro de ceremonias. Por favor, tomen asiento y disfruten —concluye Mamoru.

Después de un aplauso cortés, regresa el bullicio a la carpa. Estoy sentada entre Darien y su abuelo. Contemplo admirada la tarjetita blanca en la que aparece mi nombre escrito con elegante caligrafía plateada, mientras un camarero enciende el candelabro con una vela larga. Mamoru se une a nosotros, y me sorprende besándome en ambas mejillas.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Sere —murmura.

Está realmente magnífico con su extraordinaria máscara dorada.

—Damas y caballeros, escojan por favor quién presidirá su mesa —dice el maestro de ceremonias.

—¡Oh… yo, yo! —dice Rei inmediatamente, dando saltitos entusiasmados en su asiento.

—En el centro de sus mesas encontrarán un sobre —continúa el maestro de ceremonias—. ¿Serían todos ustedes tan amables de sacar, pedir, tomar prestado o si es preciso robar un billete de la suma más alta posible, escribir su nombre en él y meterlo dentro del sobre? Presidentes de mesa, por favor, vigilen atentamente los sobres. Más tarde los necesitaremos.

Maldición… No traje nada de dinero. ¡Qué tonta… es una gala benéfica!

Darien saca dos billetes de cien dólares de su cartera.

—Toma —dice.

¿Qué?

—Luego te lo devuelvo —susurro.

Él tuerce levemente la boca. Sé que no está feliz, pero no dice nada. Escribo mi nombre con su pluma —es negra, con una flor blanca en la tapa—, y Rei va pasando el sobre.

Encuentro delante de mí otra tarjeta con el menú impreso en letras plateadas.

.

**.**

**BAILE DE MÁSCARAS A BENEFICIO DE «AFRONTARLO JUNTOS»**

**MENÚ**

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

**.**

_TARTAR DE SALMÓN CON NATA LÍQUIDA Y PEPINOS SOBRE TOSTADA DE BRIOCHE_

_ALBAN ESTATE ROUSSANNE 2006_

_MAGRET DE PATO DE MUSCOVY ASADO_

_PURÉ CREMOSO DE ALCACHOFAS DE JERUSALÉN_

_CEREZAS PICOTAS ASADAS CON TOMILLO, FOIE GRAS_

_CHÂTEAUNEF-DU-PAPE VIEILLES VIGNES 2006_

_DOMAINE DE LA JANASSE_

_MOUSSE CARAMELIZADA DE NUECES_

_HIGOS CONFITADOS, SABAYON, HELADO DE ARCE_

_VIN DE CONSTANCE 2004 KLEIN CONSTANTIA_

_SURTIDO DE QUESOS Y PANES LOCALES_

_ALBAN ESTATE GRENACHE 2006_

_CAFÉ Y PETITS FOURS_

_._

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

_._

_._

Bueno, eso justifica la cantidad de copas de cristal de todos los tamaños que atiborran el espacio que tengo asignado en la mesa. Nuestro camarero ha vuelto, y nos ofrece vino y agua. A mis espaldas, están cerrando los faldones de la carpa por donde hemos entrado, mientras que, en la parte delantera, dos miembros del servicio retiran la lona para revelar ante nuestros ojos la puesta de sol sobre Seattle y la bahía Meydenbauer.

La vista es absolutamente impresionante, con las luces centelleantes de Seattle a lo lejos y la calma anaranjada y crepuscular de la bahía reflejando el cielo opalino. Qué maravilla. Resulta tan tranquilo y relajante…

Diez camareros, llevando cada uno una bandeja, se colocan de pie entre los asientos. Acto seguido, cada uno va sirviendo las entradas en silencio y con total sincronización, para luego desaparecer. El salmón tiene un aspecto delicioso, y me doy cuenta de que estoy hambrienta.

—¿Tienes hambre? —musita Darien para que solo yo pueda oírlo.

Sé que no se refiere a la comida, y los músculos del fondo de mi vientre responden.

—Mucha —susurro, y lo miro desafiante.

Darien separa los labios e inspira.

¡Ja! ¿Ves? Yo también sé jugar a este juego.

El abuelo de Darien me involucra en la conversación. Es un anciano encantador, muy orgulloso de su hija y de sus tres nietos.

Me resulta extraño pensar en Darien de niño. El recuerdo de las cicatrices de sus quemaduras me viene repentinamente a la mente, pero lo desecho de inmediato. Ahora no quiero pensar en eso, aunque sea el auténtico motivo de esta velada, por irónico que resulte.

Ojalá Mina estuviera aquí con Armand. Ella encajaría muy bien: si Mina tuviera delante esta gran cantidad de tenedores y cuchillos no se intimidaría… y además, tomaría el mando de la mesa. Me la imagino discutiendo con Rei sobre quién debería presidir la mesa, y esa imagen me hace sonreír.

La conversación fluye agradablemente entre los comensales. Rei se muestra muy amena, como siempre, eclipsando bastante al pobre Samuel, que básicamente se limita a permanecer callado, como yo. La abuela de Darien es la más locuaz. También tiene un sentido del humor mordaz, por lo general a costa de su marido. Empiezo a sentir un poco de lástima por el señor Chiba.

Darien e Ichiro charlan animadamente sobre un dispositivo que la empresa de Darien está desarrollando, inspirado en el principio de E. F. Schumacher de «Lo pequeño es hermoso». Es difícil seguir lo que dicen. Por lo visto Darien pretende impulsar el desarrollo de las comunidades más pobres del planeta por medio de la tecnología eólica: mediante dispositivos que no necesitan electricidad, ni pilas, y cuyo mantenimiento es mínimo.

Verlo tan implicado es algo fascinante. Está apasionadamente comprometido en mejorar la vida de los menos favorecidos. A través de su empresa de telecomunicaciones, pretende ser el primero en sacar al mercado un teléfono móvil eólico.

Vaya… No tenía ni idea. Quiero decir que conocía su pasión por querer alimentar al mundo, pero esto…

Ichiro parece incapaz de comprender la idea de Darien de ceder tecnología sin patentarla. Me pregunto vagamente cómo ha conseguido ganar Darien tanto dinero, si está tan dispuesto a cederlo todo.

A lo largo de la cena, un flujo constante de hombres en esmoquin elegantemente diseñados y máscaras oscuras se acercan a la mesa, deseosos de conocer a Darien. Le estrechan la mano e intercambian amables comentarios. Él me presenta a algunos, pero a otros no. Me intriga saber el cómo y el porqué de tal distinción.

Durante una de esas conversaciones, Rei se inclina hacia delante y me sonríe.

—Sere, ¿colaborarás en la subasta?

—Por supuesto —le contesto con excesiva prontitud.

Cuando llega el momento de los postres, ya es de noche y yo me siento francamente incómoda. Tengo que librarme de las bolas. El maestro de ceremonias se acerca a nuestra mesa antes de que pueda retirarme, y con él, si no me equivoco, viene miss Coletitas Europeas.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ahh… Midori.

Va enmascarada, naturalmente, pero sé que es ella porque no le quita la vista de encima a Darien. Se ruboriza, y yo, egoístamente, estoy más que encantada de que él no la reconozca en absoluto.

El maestro de ceremonias nos pide el sobre y, con una floritura elocuente y experta, le pide a Mitsuki que saque el billete ganador. Es el de Samuel, y lo premian con la cesta envuelta en seda.

Aplaudo educadamente, pero me resulta imposible seguir concentrándome en el ritual.

—Si me disculpas —susurro a Darien.

Me mira atentamente.

—¿Necesitas ir al tocador?

Asiento.

—Te acompañaré —dice con aire misterioso.

Cuando me pongo de pie, todos los demás hombres de la mesa se levantan también. Oh, que modales.

—¡No, Darien!, tú no acompañarás a Sere. Yo lo haré..

Rei se pone de pie antes de que Darien pueda protestar. Él tensa la mandíbula y sé que está contrariado. Y, francamente, yo también. Tengo… necesidades. Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa y él se sienta enseguida, resignado.

Cuando volvemos me siento un poco mejor, aunque el alivio de quitarme las bolas no ha sido tan inmediato como esperaba. Ahora las tengo perfectamente guardadas en mi bolso de mano.

¿Por qué creí que podría soportarlas toda la noche? Aún sigo anhelante… quizás pueda convencer a Darien para que me acompañe más tarde a la casita del embarcadero. Al pensarlo me ruborizo, y cuando me siento lo observo de reojo. Él me mira de frente, y la sombra de una sonrisa brota en sus labios.

Uf… ya no está enojado por haber perdido la oportunidad; aunque quizás yo sí lo esté. Me siento frustrada; irritada incluso. Darien me aprieta la mano y ambos escuchamos atentos a Mamoru, que está de nuevo en el escenario hablando sobre "Afrontarlo Juntos". Darien me pasa otra tarjeta: una lista con los premios de la subasta. La repaso rápidamente.

.

.

**REGALOS SUBASTADOS, Y SUS GENEROSOS**

**DONANTES, A BENEFICIO DE «AFRONTARLO JUNTOS»**

**.**

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

**.**

_BATE DE BÉISBOL FIRMADO POR LOS MARINERS_

_-Dr. Kasuko Mainwaring_

_BOLSO, CARTERA Y LLAVERO GUCCI_

_-Hiromi Washington_

_VALE PARA DOS PERSONAS POR UN DÍA EN EL ESCLAVA DE «BRAVERN CENTER»_

_-Beryl Metalia_

_DISEÑO DE PAISAJE Y JARDÍN_

_-Haruka Tenoh_

_ESTUCHE DE SELECCIÓN DE PRODUCTOS DE BELLEZA COCO DE MER_

_-Petzite Austin_

_ESPEJO VENECIANO_

_-Sr. y Sra. J. Bailey_

_DOS CAJAS DE VINO DE ALBAN ESTATES A ESCOGER_

_-Alexis Estates_

_2 TICKETS VIP PARA XTY EN CONCIERTO_

_-Srta. L. Yesyov_

_JORNADA EN LAS CARRERAS DE DAYTONA_

_-Emc Britt Inc._

_PRIMERA EDICIÓN DE «ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO» DE JANE AUSTEN_

_-Dr. A. F. M. Lace-Field_

_CONDUCIR UN ASTON MARTIN DB7 DURANTE UN DÍA_

_-Sr. y Sra. L. W. Nora_

_ÓLEO, «EN EL AZUL» DE J. TROUTON_

_-Margaret Trouton_

_CLASE DE VUELO SIN MOTOR_

_-Escuela de vuelo Soaring Seattle_

_FIN DE SEMANA PARA DOS EN EL HOTEL HEATHMAN DE PORTLAND_

_-Hotel Heathman_

_ESTADÍA DE FIN DE SEMANA EN ASPEN, COLORADO (6 PLAZAS)_

_-Sr. D. Shields_

_ESTADÍA DE UNA SEMANA A BORDO DEL YATE «SUSIECUE» (6 PLAZAS), AMARRADO EN STA. LUCÍA_

_Dc y Sra. Asatou_

_UNA SEMANA EN EL LAGO ADRIANA, MONTANA (8, PLAZAS)_

_-Sr. y Dra. Shields_

_._

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

_._

_._

Dios mío… Miro a Darien con expresión atónita.

—¿Tienes una propiedad en Aspen? —siseo.

La subasta está en marcha y tengo que hablar en voz baja.

Él asiente, sorprendido e irritado por mi arrebato, creo. Se lleva un dedo a los labios para hacerme callar.

—¿Tienes propiedades en algún otro sitio?

Él asiente e inclina la cabeza en señal de advertencia.

La sala entera irrumpe en aplausos y vítores: uno de los regalos ha sido adjudicado por doce mil dólares.

—Te lo contaré luego —dice Darien en voz baja. Y añade, malhumorado— Yo quería ir contigo.

Bueno, pero no lo hiciste. Hago un mohín y me doy cuenta de que sigo quejosa, y es sin duda por el frustrante efecto de las bolas. Y cuando veo el nombre de la señora Robinson en la lista de generosos donantes, me pongo aún de peor humor.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la carpa para ver si la localizo, pero no consigo ver su deslumbrante cabello. Seguramente Darien me habría avisado si ella estuviese invitada esta noche. Permanezco sentada, resignada y aplaudiendo cuando es necesario, a medida que cada lote se va vendiendo por cantidades astronómicas de dinero.

Le toca el turno a la estadía en la propiedad de Darien en Aspen, que alcanza los veinte mil dólares.

—A la una, a las dos… —anuncia el maestro de ceremonias.

Y en ese momento no sé qué es lo que se apodera de mí, pero de repente escucho mi propia voz resonando claramente sobre la multitud.

—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares!

Todas las máscaras de la mesa se vuelven hacia mí, sorprendidas, maravilladas, pero la mayor reacción de todas se produce a mi lado. Noto que da un respingo y siento cómo su cólera me inunda como un maremoto.

—Veinticuatro mil dólares, ofrecidos por la bella dama de plata, a la una, a las dos… ¡Vendido!

.

.

.

1 OPA: Oferta Pública de Adquisición

.

.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

.

Maldita sea… ¿realmente acabo de hacer eso? Debe ser el alcohol. He bebido bastante champán, más cuatro copas de cuatro vinos distintos. Levanto la vista hacia Darien, que está aplaudiendo.

Dios… va a molestarse mucho, ahora que estábamos tan bien. Mi subconsciente ha decidido finalmente hacer acto de presencia, y su cara luce como_ El grito_ de Edvard Munch.

Darien se inclina hacia mí, con una falsa sonrisa estampada en la cara. Me besa en la mejilla y después se acerca más para susurrarme al oído, con una voz muy fría y controlada:

—No sé si arrodillarme a tus pies o darte unos azotes que te dejen sin aliento.

Oh, yo sé lo que quiero ahora mismo. Levanto los ojos parpadeantes para mirarlo a través de la máscara. Ojalá pudiera interpretar su expresión.

—Prefiero la segunda opción, gracias —susurro desesperada, mientras el aplauso se va apagando.

Él separa los labios e inspira bruscamente. Oh, esa boca escultural… la quiero sobre mí, ahora. Muero por él. Me obsequia una radiante sonrisa que me deja sin respiración.

—Estás sufriendo, ¿no? Veremos qué podemos hacer para solucionar eso —insinúa, mientras desliza el índice por mi barbilla.

Su caricia resuena en el fondo de mis entrañas, allí donde el dolor ha germinado y se ha extendido. Quiero abalanzarme sobre él aquí, ahora mismo, pero volvemos a sentarnos para ver cómo subastan el siguiente lote.

Me cuesta mucho permanecer quieta. Darien me rodea el hombro con el brazo y me acaricia la espalda continuamente con el pulgar, provocando deliciosos hormigueos que bajan por mi espina dorsal. Sujeta mi mano con la que tiene libre, se la lleva a los labios y luego la deja sobre su regazo.

Lenta y furtivamente, de manera que no me doy cuenta de su juego hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, va subiendo mi mano por su pierna hasta llegar a su erección. Jadeo, y con el pánico impreso en los ojos miro alrededor de la mesa, pero todo el mundo está concentrado en el escenario. Gracias a Dios que llevo máscara.

Aprovecho la ocasión y lo acaricio despacio, dejando que mis dedos exploren. Darien mantiene su mano sobre la mía, ocultando mis audaces dedos, mientras su pulgar se desliza suavemente sobre mi nuca. Abre la boca y jadea imperceptiblemente, y esa es la única reacción que capto a mi inexperta caricia. Pero significa mucho. Me desea. Mi cuerpo se contrae por debajo de la cintura. Empieza a ser insoportable.

El último lote de la subasta es una semana en el lago Adriana. Naturalmente, el señor y la doctora Shields tienen una casa en aquel hermoso paraje de Montana, y la puja sube rápidamente, pero yo apenas soy consciente de ello. Lo siento crecer bajo mis dedos y eso hace que me sienta muy poderosa.

—¡Vendido por ciento diez mil dólares! —proclama triunfalmente el maestro de ceremonias.

Toda la sala irrumpe en aplausos, y yo me sumo a ellos de mala gana, igual que Darien, arruinando nuestra diversión.

Se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión sugerente en los labios.

—¿Lista? —musita sobre la efusiva ovación.

—Sí —respondo en voz queda.

—¡Sere! —grita Rei—. ¡Es hora!

¿Qué? No. Otra vez no.

—¿Hora de qué?

—La Subasta del Baile Inaugural. ¡Vamos!

Se levanta y me tiende la mano.

Yo miro de reojo a Darien, que está, creo, frunciéndole el ceño a Rei, y no sé si reír o llorar, pero al final opto por la primera opción. Rompo a reír en un estallido catártico de colegiala nerviosa, al vernos nuevamente frustrados por ese torbellino de energía rosa que es Rei Shields. Darien me observa fijamente y, al cabo de un momento, aparece la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—El primer baile será conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no será en la pista —me dice lascivo al oído.

Mi risita cesa en cuanto la expectativa aviva las llamas del deseo. _¡Oh, sí!_ La diosa que llevo dentro ejecuta una perfecta pirueta en el aire con sus patines sobre hielo.

—Lo estoy deseando con ansias.

Me inclino y lo beso castamente en los labios. Echo un vistazo alrededor y me doy cuenta de que el resto de los comensales de la mesa están sorprendidos. Por supuesto, nunca habían visto a Darien acompañado de una chica.

Él esboza una amplia sonrisa y parece… feliz.

—Vamos, Sere —insiste Rei.

Acepto la mano que me tiende y la sigo al escenario, donde se han congregado otras diez jóvenes más, y veo con cierta inquietud que Eudial es una de ellas.

—¡Caballeros, el momento cumbre de la velada! —grita el maestro de ceremonias por encima del bullicio—. ¡El momento que todos estaban esperando! ¡Estas doce encantadoras damas han aceptado subastar su primer baile al mejor postor!

Oh, no. Me ruborizo de la cabeza a los pies. No me había dado cuenta de lo que esto significaba. ¡Qué humillante!

—Es por una buena causa —sisea Rei al notar mi incomodidad—. Además, ganará Darien —añade poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No puedo imaginar que permita que alguien puje más que él. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

Eso es… Tú concéntrate solo en que es para una buena causa, y en que Darien ganará. Después de todo, no le importarán unos cuantos dólares.

_¡Pero eso significa que gastará más dinero en ti!_, me gruñe mi subconsciente. Pero yo no quiero bailar con ningún otro… no podría bailar con ningún otro, y además, no se va a gastar el dinero en mí, va a donarlo a la beneficencia. _¿Cómo los veinticuatro mil dólares que ya gastó en ti?_, prosigue mi subconsciente, entornando los ojos.

Maldita sea. Parece que me he dejado llevar con esa puja impulsiva. ¿Y por qué estoy discutiendo conmigo misma?

—Ahora, caballeros, acérquense por favor y echen un buen vistazo a quien podría acompañarles en su primer baile. Doce muchachas hermosas y complacientes.

¡Santo Dios! Me siento como si estuviera en un mercado de carne. Contemplo horrorizada a la veintena de hombres, como mínimo, que se aproxima a la zona del escenario, Darien incluido. Se pasean con despreocupada elegancia entre las mesas, deteniéndose a saludar una o dos veces en el camino. En cuanto los interesados están reunidos alrededor del escenario, el maestro de ceremonias procede.

—Damas y caballeros, de acuerdo con la tradición del baile de máscaras, mantendremos el misterio oculto tras las mismas y utilizaremos únicamente los nombres de pila. En primer lugar tenemos a la encantadora Miharu.

Miharu también se ríe nerviosamente como una colegiala. Tal vez yo no esté tan fuera de lugar. Va vestida de pies a la cabeza de tafetán azul marino con una máscara a juego. Dos jóvenes dan un paso al frente, expectantes. Qué afortunada, Miharu…

—Miharu habla japonés con fluidez, tiene el título de piloto de combate y es gimnasta olímpica… mmm. —El maestro de ceremonias guiña un ojo—. Caballeros, ¿cuál es su oferta inicial?

Miharu se queda boquiabierta ante las palabras del maestro de ceremonias: obviamente, todo lo que ha dicho en su presentación no son más que tonterías. Sonríe con timidez a los dos postores.

—¡Mil dólares! —grita uno.

La puja alcanza rápidamente los cinco mil dólares.

—A la una… a las dos… ¡Vendida!… —proclama el maestro de ceremonias—… ¡al caballero de la máscara!

Y naturalmente, como todos los caballeros llevan máscara, estallan las carcajadas, los aplausos y vítores. Miharu sonríe radiante a su comprador y abandona a toda prisa el escenario.

—¿Lo ves…? ¡Es divertido! —murmura Rei, y añade—: Espero que Darien gane tu primer baile, porque… no quiero que haya pelea.

—¿Pelea? —replico horrorizada.

—Oh, sí. Cuando era más joven era muy temperamental —dice con un ligero estremecimiento.

¿Darien peleando? ¿El refinado y sofisticado Darien, aficionado a la música coral del periodo Tudor? No me cabe en la cabeza. El maestro de ceremonias me distrae de mis pensamientos con la siguiente presentación: una joven vestida de rojo, con una larga melena azabache.

—Caballeros, permitan que les presente ahora a la maravillosa Neherenia. ¿Qué podemos decir de Neherenia? Es una experta torero, toca el violonchelo como una auténtica concertista y es campeona de salto con garrocha… ¿Qué les parece, caballeros? ¿Cuánto estarían dispuestos a ofrecer por un baile con la deliciosa Neherenia?

Neherenia se queda mirando al maestro de ceremonias, y entonces alguien grita, muy fuerte:

—¡Tres mil dólares!

Es un hombre enmascarado con cabello rubio y barba.

Hay una contraoferta, y Neherenia acaba siendo vendida por cuatro mil dólares.

Darien no me quita los ojos de encima. El peleador Chiba-Shields… ¿quién lo habría dicho?

—¿Cuánto hace de eso? —le pregunto a Rei.

Me mira, desconcertada.

—¿Cuántos años tenía Darien cuando se metía en peleas?

—Al principio de la adolescencia. Solía volver a casa con el labio partido y los ojos morados, y mis padres estaban desesperados. Lo expulsaron de dos colegios. Llegó a causar serios daños a algunos de sus oponentes.

La miro boquiabierta.

—¿No te lo había contado? —Suspira—. Tenía muy mala reputación entre mis amigos. Durante años fue considerado una _persona non grata._ Pero a los quince o dieciséis años se le pasó.

Y se encoge de hombros.

Santo Dios… Otra pieza del rompecabezas que encaja en su sitio.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto ofrecen por la maravillosa Yumemi?

—Cuatro mil dólares —dice una voz ronca desde el lado izquierdo de la multitud.

Yumemi suelta un gritito, encantada.

Dejo de prestar atención a la subasta. Así que Darien era un chico problemático en el colegio, que se metía en peleas. Me pregunto por qué. Lo miro fijamente. Eudial nos observa atentamente.

—Y ahora, permítanme presentarles a la hermosa Sere.

Oh, no… esa soy yo. Nerviosa, miro nerviosa a Rei, que me empuja al centro del escenario. Afortunadamente no me caigo, pero quedo expuesta a la vista de todo el mundo, terriblemente avergonzada. Cuando miro a Darien, me sonríe satisfecho. Bastardo…

—La preciosa Sere toca seis instrumentos musicales, habla mandarín con fluidez y le encanta el yoga… Bien, caballeros…

Y antes de que termine la frase, Darien interrumpe al maestro de ceremonias fulminándolo con la mirada:

—Diez mil dólares.

Oigo el grito entrecortado y atónito de Eudial a mis espaldas.

Oh, no…

—Quince mil.

¿Qué? Todos nos volteamos a la vez hacia un hombre alto e impecablemente vestido, situado a la izquierda del escenario. Yo miro perpleja a Cincuenta. Mierda, ¿qué hará ante esto? Pero él se rasca la barbilla y obsequia al desconocido con una sonrisa irónica. Es obvio que Darien lo conoce. El hombre le responde con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

—¡Bien, caballeros! Por lo visto esta noche contamos en la sala con unos contendientes de altura.

El maestro de ceremonias se gira para sonreír a Darien y la emoción emana a través de su máscara de arlequín. Se trata de un gran espectáculo, pero a costa mía. Tengo ganas de llorar.

—Veinte mil —contraataca Darien tranquilamente.

El bullicio de la multitud ha desaparecido. Todo el mundo nos mira a mí, a Darien y al misterioso hombre situado junto al escenario.

—Veinticinco mil —dice el desconocido.

¿Puede haber una situación más vergonzosa?

Darien lo observa impasible, pero se está divirtiendo. Todos los ojos están fijos en él. ¿Qué va a hacer? Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Me siento mareada.

—Cien mil dólares —dice, y su voz resuena alta y clara por toda la carpa.

—¿Qué demonios…? —murmura perceptiblemente Eudial detrás de mí, y un murmullo general de consternación y diversión se alza entre la multitud.

El desconocido levanta las manos en señal de derrota, riendo, y Darien le dirige una amplia sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Rei dando saltitos de regocijo.

—¡Cien mil dólares por la encantadora Sere! A la una… a las dos…

El maestro de ceremonias mira al desconocido, que niega con la cabeza con fingido pesar, pero se inclina caballerosamente.

—¡Vendida! —grita triunfante.

Entre un ensordecedor clamor de vítores y aplausos, Darien avanza, me da la mano y me ayuda a bajar del escenario. Me mira con una sonrisa divertida mientras yo bajo, me besa el dorso de la mano, la coloca alrededor de su brazo y me conduce fuera de la carpa.

—¿Quién era ese? —pregunto.

Me mira.

—Alguien a quien conocerás más tarde. Ahora quiero enseñarte una cosa. Disponemos de treinta minutos antes de que termine la subasta. Después tenemos que regresar para poder disfrutar de ese baile por el que he pagado.

—Un baile muy caro —musito en tono reprobatorio.

—Estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena, hasta el último centavo.

Me sonríe maliciosamente. Oh, tiene una sonrisa maravillosa, y vuelvo a sentir ese dolor que florece con plenitud en mis entrañas.

Estamos en el jardín. Yo creía que iríamos a la casita del embarcadero, y siento una punzada de decepción al ver que nos dirigimos hacia la gran pista de baile, donde ahora se está instalando la banda. Hay por lo menos veinte músicos, y unos cuantos invitados merodeando por el lugar, fumando a hurtadillas. Pero como toda la acción está dentro de la carpa, no llamamos mucho la atención.

Darien me lleva a la parte de atrás de la casa y abre una ventana francesa que da a un salón enorme y confortable que no había visto antes. Él atraviesa la sala desierta hacia una gran escalinata con una elegante barandilla de madera pulida. Me toma de la mano que tenía enlazada en su brazo y me conduce al segundo piso, y luego por el siguiente tramo de escaleras hasta el tercero. Abre una puerta blanca y me hace pasar a una de las habitaciones.

—Esta era mi habitación —dice en voz baja, quedándose junto a la puerta y cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Es amplia, sencilla y escasamente amueblada. Las paredes son blancas, al igual que los muebles; hay una espaciosa cama doble, un escritorio y una silla, y estantes abarrotados de libros y diversos trofeos, al parecer de kickboxing. En las paredes cuelgan carteles de películas:_ Matrix, El club de la lucha, The Truman Show_, y dos pósters de luchadores. Uno se llama Giuseppe DeNatale; nunca he oído hablar de él.

Lo que más llama mi atención es un panel blanco sobre el escritorio, cubierto con miles de fotos, banderines de los Mariners y entradas de conciertos. Es un fragmento de la vida del joven Darien. Dirijo de nuevo la mirada hacia el impresionante y apuesto hombre que ahora está en el centro de la habitación. Él me mira con aire misterioso, pensativo y sexy.

—Nunca había traído a una chica aquí —murmura.

—¿Nunca? —susurro.

Niega con la cabeza.

Trago saliva convulsivamente, y el dolor que ha estado molestándome las dos últimas horas ruge ahora, salvaje y anhelante. Verlo de pie en la alfombra azul marino con esa máscara… va más allá de lo erótico. Lo deseo. Ahora. De la forma que sea. Tengo que resistir el no lanzarme sobre él y desgarrarle la ropa. Él se acerca a mí lentamente.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Serena, y tal como me siento ahora mismo, no necesitaremos mucho. Date la vuelta. Deja que te quite el vestido. —Yo me giro, mirando hacia la puerta, y agradezco que haya echado el pestillo. Él se inclina y me susurra al oído—: Déjate la máscara.

Gimo mientras mi cuerpo se tensa. Ni siquiera me ha tocado

Él sujeta la parte de arriba de mi vestido, desliza los dedos sobre mi piel y su caricia resuena en todo mi cuerpo. Con movimiento rápido abre la cremallera. Sosteniendo el vestido, me ayuda a quitármelo, luego se da la vuelta y lo deja con destreza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se quita la chaqueta, la coloca sobre mi vestido. Se detiene y me observa un momento, embebiéndose de mí. Yo me quedo en sujetador y bragas a juego, deleitándome en su mirada sensual.

—¿Sabes, Serena? —dice en voz baja mientras avanza hacia mí y se desata la corbata, de manera que cuelga a ambos lados del cuello, y luego se desabrocha los tres botones de arriba de la camisa—. Estaba tan molesto cuando compraste mi lote en la subasta que me vinieron a la cabeza ideas de todo tipo. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que el castigo no forma parte de las opciones. Pero luego te ofreciste voluntariamente. —Baja la vista hacia mí a través de la máscara—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —susurra.

—¿Voluntariamente? No lo sé. Frustración… demasiado alcohol… una noble causa —musito sumisa, y me encojo de hombros.

¿Quizás para llamar su atención?

En aquel momento lo necesitaba. Ahora lo necesito más. El dolor empeora y sé que él puede aliviarlo, calmar su rugido, y la bestia que hay en mí saliva por la bestia que hay en él. Darien aprieta los labios, ahora no son más que una fina línea, y se lame despacio el labio superior. Quiero esa lengua en mí.

—Me juré a mí mismo que no volvería a pegarte, incluso si me lo suplicaras.

—Por favor —suplico.

—Pero luego me di cuenta de que probablemente estés muy incómoda en este momento, y eso no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrada.

Me sonríe con complicidad, ese bastardo arrogante, pero no me importa porque tiene toda la razón.

—Sí —musito.

—Así que puede que haya cierta… flexibilidad. Si lo hago, debes prometerme una cosa.

—Lo que sea.

—Utilizarás la palabra de seguridad si la necesitas, y yo simplemente te haré el amor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Estoy jadeando. Quiero sus manos sobre mí.

Él traga saliva, luego me da la mano y se dirige hacia la cama. Aparta el cobertor, se sienta, agarra una almohada y la coloca a un lado. Levanta la vista para verme de pie a su lado, y de pronto tira fuerte de mi mano, de manera que caigo sobre su regazo. Se mueve un poco hasta que mi cuerpo queda apoyado sobre la cama y mi pecho está encima de la almohada. Se inclina hacia delante, me aparta el pelo del hombro y pasa los dedos por el penacho de plumas de mi máscara.

—Pon las manos detrás de la espalda —murmura.

¡Oh…! Se quita la corbata y la utiliza para atarme rápidamente las muñecas, de modo que mis manos quedan atadas sobre la parte baja de la espalda.

—¿Realmente deseas esto, Serena?

Cierro los ojos. Es la primera vez desde que lo conozco que realmente quiero esto. Lo necesito.

—Sí —susurro.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en voz baja mientras me acaricia el trasero con la palma de la mano.

Gimo en cuanto su mano entra en contacto con mi piel. No sé por qué… Tú me dijiste que no pensara demasiado. Después de un día como el de hoy… con la discusión sobre el dinero, Rubina, la señora Robinson, ese expediente sobre mí, el mapa de zonas prohibidas, esta espléndida fiesta, las máscaras, el alcohol, las bolas de plata, la subasta… deseo esto.

—¿Necesito un motivo?

—No, nena, no lo necesitas —dice—. Solo intento entenderte.

Su mano izquierda se curva sobre mi cintura, sujetándome sobre su regazo, y entonces levanta la palma derecha de mi trasero y golpea con fuerza, justo donde se unen mis muslos. Ese dolor conecta directamente con el de mi vientre.

Oh, Dios… gimo con fuerza. Él vuelve a pegarme, exactamente en el mismo sitio. Suelto otro gemido.

—Dos —susurra—. Con doce bastará.

¡Oh…! Tengo una sensación muy distinta a la de la última vez: tan carnal, tan… necesaria. Darien me acaricia el trasero con los largos dedos de sus manos, y mientras tanto yo estoy indefensa, atada y sujeta contra el colchón, a su merced, y por mi propia voluntad. Me azota otra vez, ligeramente hacia el costado, y otra, en el otro lado, luego se detiene, me baja las bragas lentamente y me las quita. Desliza suavemente otra vez la palma de la mano sobre mi trasero antes de seguir golpeando… cada escozor del azote alivia mi anhelo, o lo acrecienta… no lo sé. Me someto al ritmo de los golpes, absorbiendo cada uno de ellos, saboreando cada uno de ellos.

—Doce —murmura en voz baja y ronca.

Vuelve a acariciarme el trasero, baja la mano hasta mi sexo y hunde lentamente dos dedos en mi interior, y los mueve en círculo, una y otra y otra vez, torturándome.

Lanzo un gruñido cuando siento que mi cuerpo me domina, y llego al clímax, y luego otra vez, convulsionándome alrededor de sus dedos. Es tan intenso, inesperado y rápido…

—Muy bien, nena —musita satisfecho.

Me desata las muñecas, manteniendo los dedos dentro de mí mientras sigo acostada sobre él, jadeando, agotada.

—Aún no he acabado contigo, Serena —dice, y se mueve sin retirar los dedos.

Desliza mis rodillas hasta el suelo, de manera que ahora estoy inclinada y apoyada sobre la cama. Se arrodilla en el suelo detrás de mí y se baja la cremallera. Saca los dedos de mi interior, y escucho el familiar sonido cuando rasga el paquetito plateado.

—Abre las piernas —gruñe, y yo obedezco.

Y, de un golpe, me penetra por detrás.

—Esto va a ser rápido, nena —murmura, y, sujetándome las caderas, sale de mi interior y vuelve a entrar con ímpetu.

—Ah —grito, pero la plenitud es celestial.

Impacta directamente contra el vientre dolorido, una y otra vez, y lo alivia con cada embestida dura y dulce. La sensación es alucinante, justo lo que necesito. Y me echo hacia atrás para unirme a él en cada embate.

—Sere, no —resopla, e intenta inmovilizarme.

Pero yo le deseo tanto que me acoplo a él en cada embestida.

—Mierda, Sere —sisea cuando se corre, y el atormentado sonido me lanza de nuevo a una espiral de orgasmo sanador, que sigue y sigue, haciendo que me retuerza y dejándome exhausta y sin respiración.

Darien se inclina, me besa el hombro y luego sale de mí. Me rodea con sus brazos, apoya la cabeza en mitad de mi espalda, y nos quedamos así, los dos arrodillados junto a la cama. ¿Cuánto? ¿Segundos? Minutos incluso, hasta que se calma nuestra respiración. El dolor en el vientre ha desaparecido, y lo que siento es una serenidad satisfecha y placentera.

Darien se endereza y me besa la espalda.

—Creo que me debe usted un baile, señorita Tsukino —musita.

—Mmm —contesto, saboreando la ausencia de dolor y regodeándome en esa sensación.

Él se sienta sobre los talones y tira de mí para colocarme en su regazo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Vamos.

Me besa el pelo y me obliga a ponerme de pie.

Yo protesto, pero vuelvo a sentarme en la cama, recojo las bragas del suelo y me las pongo. Me acerco perezosamente a la silla para recuperar mi vestido. Me doy cuenta distraídamente de que no me quité los zapatos durante nuestro ilícito encuentro. Darien se está anudando la corbata, después de haberse arreglado un poco él y también la cama.

Mientras me pongo el vestido de nuevo, miro las fotografías del panel. Darien cuando era un adolescente hosco, pero aun así igual de atractivo que ahora: con Armand y Rei en las pistas de esquí; solo en París, con el Arco de Triunfo de fondo; en Londres; en Nueva York; en el Gran Cañón; en la Casa de Ópera de Sidney; incluso en la Gran Muralla China. El amo Shields ha viajado mucho desde muy joven.

Hay entradas de varios conciertos: U2, Metallica, The Verve, Sheryl Crow; la Filarmónica de Nueva York interpretando_ Romeo y Julieta_ de Prokofiev… ¡qué mezcla tan ecléctica! Y en una esquina, una foto tamaño pasaporte de una joven. En blanco y negro. Me parece familiar, pero no la ubico. No es la señora Robinson, gracias a Dios.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—Nadie importante —contesta mientras se pone la chaqueta y se ajusta la corbata—. ¿Te subo la cremallera?

—Por favor. Entonces, ¿por qué la tienes en el panel?

—Un descuido de mi parte. ¿Cómo está mi corbata?

Levanta la barbilla como un niño pequeño, y yo sonrío y se la arreglo.

—Ahora está perfecta.

—Como tú —murmura, me atrae hacia él y me besa apasionadamente—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor, gracias, señor Shields.

—El placer ha sido mío, señorita Tsukino.

.

Los invitados se están congregando en la gran pista de baile. Darien me sonríe —llegamos justo a tiempo—, y me conduce a la pista a cuadros.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento del primer baile. Señor y doctora Shields, ¿están listos?

Mamoru asiente y rodea con sus brazos a Mitsuki.

—Damas y caballeros de la Subasta del Baile Inaugural, ¿están preparados?

Todos asentimos. Rei está con alguien que no conozco. Me pregunto qué ha pasado con Samuel.

—Pues empecemos. ¡Adelante, Jim!

Un joven aparece en el escenario en medio de un cálido aplauso, se vuelve hacia la banda que está a sus espaldas y chasquea los dedos. Los conocidos acordes de «I've Got You Under My Skin» inundan el aire.

Darien me mira sonriendo, me toma en sus brazos y empieza a moverse. Oh, baila tan bien que es muy fácil seguirlo. Nos sonreímos mutuamente como tontos, mientras me hace girar alrededor de la pista.

—Me encanta esta canción —murmura Darien, y baja los ojos hacia mí—. Resulta muy apropiada.

Ya no sonríe, está serio.

—Estás bajo mi piel también —respondo—. Al menos lo estabas en tu dormitorio.

Frunce los labios, pero es incapaz de disimular su regocijo.

—Señorita Tsukino —me reprocha en tono de broma—, no tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser tan ruda.

—Señor Shields, yo tampoco. Creo que es debido a todas mis experiencias recientes. Han sido muy educativas.

—Para ambos.

Darien vuelve a estar serio, y se diría que estamos los dos solos con la banda. En nuestra burbuja privada.

Cuando termina la canción, los dos aplaudimos. Jim, el cantante, saluda con elegancia y presenta a su banda.

—¿Puedo interrumpir?

Reconozco al hombre que pujó por mí en la subasta. Darien me suelta de mala gana, pero parece divertido también.

—Adelante. Serena, este es Andrew Furuhata. Andrew, Serena.

¡Oh, no!

Darien sonríe y se aleja con paso tranquilo hacia un lado de la pista de baile.

—¿Cómo estás, Serena? —dice el doctor Furuhata suavemente, y me doy cuenta de que es inglés.

—Hola —balbuceo.

La banda inicia otra canción, y el doctor Furuhata me toma entre sus brazos. Es mucho más joven de lo que imaginaba, aunque no puedo verle la cara. Lleva una máscara parecida a la de Darien. Es alto, pero no tanto como Darien, ni tampoco se mueve con su gracia natural.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Por qué Darien está tan jodido? ¿Por qué pujó en la subasta por mí? Eso es lo único que quiero preguntarle, pero me parece una grosería en cierto sentido.

—Me alegra conocerte por fin, Serena. ¿La estás pasando bien? —pregunta.

—Lo estaba —murmuro.

—Oh, espero no ser el responsable de tu cambio de humor.

Me obsequia una sonrisa breve y afectuosa que hace que me sienta algo más a gusto.

—Usted es el psiquiatra, doctor Furuhata. Dígamelo usted.

Sonríe.

—Ese es el problema, ¿no? ¿Que soy psiquiatra?

Se me escapa una risita.

—Me preocupa lo que pueda revelar así que me siento un poco cohibida e intimidada. Y la verdad es que lo único que quiero hacer es preguntarle acerca de Darien.

Sonríe.

—En primer lugar, estamos en una fiesta, de manera que no estoy trabajando —musita con aire cómplice—. Y, segundo, lo cierto es que no puedo hablar contigo sobre Darien. Además —bromea—, necesitaríamos al menos hasta Navidad.

Doy un respingo, atónita.

—Es una broma de médicos, Serena.

Me ruborizo, incómoda, y me siento un poco ofendida. Está bromeando a costa de Darien.

—Acaba de confirmar lo que he estado diciéndole a Darien… que usted no es más que un charlatán muy caro —le reprocho.

El doctor Furuhata reprime una carcajada.

—Puede que tengas algo de razón.

—¿Es usted inglés?

—Sí. Nacido en Londres.

—¿Y cómo llegó aquí?

—Por una feliz circunstancia.

—No dice mucho, ¿verdad?

—No tengo mucho que contar. La verdad es que soy una persona muy aburrida.

—Eso es ser muy autocrítico.

—Típico de los británicos. Forma parte de nuestro carácter nacional.

—Ah.

—Y podría acusarte a ti de lo mismo, Serena.

—¿De ser también una persona aburrida, doctor Furuhata?

Suelta un bufido.

—No Serena, de no decir mucho.

—No tengo mucho que contar —replico sonriendo.

—Sinceramente lo dudo.

Y, de forma inesperada, frunce el ceño.

Me ruborizo, pero entonces la música cesa y Darien vuelve a aparecer a mi lado. El doctor Furuhata me suelta.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Serena.

Vuelve a sonreírme afectuosamente, y tengo la sensación de haber pasado una especie de prueba.

—Andrew —lo saluda Darien con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Darien —le devuelve el saludo el doctor Furuhata, luego gira sobre sus talones y desaparece entre la multitud.

Darien me toma entre sus brazos para el siguiente baile.

—Es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba —le digo en un murmullo—. Y terriblemente indiscreto.

—¿Indiscreto? —pregunta Darien, ladeando la cabeza.

—Oh, sí, me lo dijo todo.

Darien se pone rígido.

—Bueno, en ese caso iré a buscar tu bolso. Estoy seguro de que ya no querrás tener nada que ver conmigo —añade en voz baja.

Me detengo.

—¡No me dijo nada!

Mi voz se llena pánico.

Darien parpadea y el alivio inunda su cara. Me acoge de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Entonces disfrutemos del baile.

Me dedica una sonrisa radiante, me hace girar al compás de la música, y me tranquilizo.

¿Por qué pensó que querría dejarlo? No tiene sentido.

Bailamos dos temas más, y me doy cuenta de que tengo que ir al baño.

—No tardaré.

Al dirigirme hacia el tocador, recuerdo que dejé el bolso sobre la mesa de la cena, así que vuelvo a la carpa. Al entrar veo que sigue iluminada pero prácticamente desierta, salvo por una pareja al fondo… ¡que debería buscarse una habitación! Recojo mi bolso.

—¿Serena?

Una voz suave me sobresalta, me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer con un vestido de terciopelo negro, largo y ceñido. Lleva una máscara singular. Le cubre la cara hasta la nariz, pero también el cabello. Está hecha de elaboradas filigranas de oro, algo realmente impresionante.

—Me alegro mucho de encontrarte a solas —dice en voz baja—. Me he pasado toda la velada queriendo hablar contigo.

—Perdone, pero no sé quién es.

Se aparta la máscara de la cara y se suelta el pelo.

¡Mierda! Es la señora Robinson.

—Lo siento, te asusté.

La miro boquiabierta. Por Dios… ¿qué diablos quiere esta mujer?

No sé qué dicta el protocolo acerca de relacionarse socialmente con pederastas. Ella me sonríe con dulzura y me indica con un gesto que me siente a la mesa. Y, dado que carezco de todo punto de referencia y estoy anonadada, hago lo que me pide por educación, agradeciendo no haberme quitado la máscara.

—Seré breve, Serena. Sé lo que piensas de mí… Darien me lo contó.

La observo impasible, sin expresar nada, pero me alegro de que lo sepa. Así me ahorro tener que decírselo y ella puede ir al grano. Hay una parte de mí que se muere por saber lo que tiene que decirme.

Hace una pequeña pausa, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

—Artemis nos está mirando.

Miro de reojo y lo veo examinando la carpa desde el umbral. Malachite lo acompaña. Miran a todas partes menos a nosotras.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dice apresuradamente—. Ya debes tener claro que Darien está enamorado de ti. Nunca lo había visto así, nunca —añade, enfatizando la última palabra.

¿Qué? ¿Me ama? No. ¿Por qué me lo está diciendo? ¿Para tranquilizarme? No entiendo nada.

—Él no te lo dirá porque probablemente ni siquiera es consciente de ello, a pesar de que se lo he dicho, pero Darien es así. No acepta con facilidad ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento positivo que pueda experimentar. Se maneja mucho mejor con lo negativo. Aunque seguramente eso ya lo has comprobado por ti misma. No se valora en absoluto.

Todo me da vueltas. ¿Darien me ama? ¿Él no me lo ha dicho, y esta mujer tiene que explicarle qué es lo que siente? Que extraño.

Un aluvión de imágenes acuden a mi mente: el iPad, el planeador, tomar un avión privado para ir a verme, todos sus actos, su posesividad, cien mil dólares por un baile… ¿Eso es amor?

Y escucharlo de boca de esta mujer, que ella tenga que confirmármelo, es, francamente, desagradable. Preferiría escucharlo de él.

Se me encoge el corazón. Darien cree que no vale nada. ¿Por qué?

—Yo nunca lo he visto tan feliz, y es evidente que tú también sientes algo por él. —Una sonrisa fugaz brota en sus labios—. Eso es estupendo, y les deseo lo mejor a los dos. Pero lo que quería decir es que, si vuelves a hacerle daño, te encontraré, señorita, y no te gustará cuando lo haga.

Me mira fijamente, perforándome el cerebro con sus gélidos ojos que intentan llegar más allá de la máscara. Su amenaza es tan sorprendente, tan descabellada, que se me escapa sin querer una risita incrédula. De todas las cosas que podía decirme, esta era la que menos esperaba de ella.

—¿Crees que es divertido, Serena? —masculla consternada—. Tú no lo viste el sábado pasado.

Palidezco y me pongo seria. No es agradable imaginar a Darien infeliz, y el sábado pasado lo dejé. Debe de haber ido con ella. Esa idea me descompone. ¿Por qué estoy aquí sentada escuchando toda esta basura, y de ella, nada menos? Me levanto despacio, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Me sorprende su audacia, señora Metalia. Darien y yo no tenemos nada que ver con usted. Y si lo abandono y usted viene por mí, la estaré esperando, no tenga ninguna duda de ello. Y quizás le dé a probar de su propia medicina, para resarcir al pobre chico de quince años del que usted abusó y al que probablemente jodió aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Se queda estupefacta.

—Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de perder mi tiempo con usted.

Me doy la vuelta, sintiendo una descarga de rabia y adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, y me dirijo hacia la entrada de la carpa, donde están Artemis y Darien, que acaba de llegar, con aspecto nervioso y preocupado.

—Estás aquí —musita, y frunce el ceño al ver a Beryl.

Paso por su lado sin detenerme, sin decir nada, dándole la oportunidad de escoger entre ella y yo. Elige bien.

—Sere —me llama. Me paro y lo miro mientras me alcanza—. ¿Qué pasa?

Y baja los ojos para observarme, con la preocupación grabada en el rostro.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu ex? —replico con acidez.

Él tuerce la boca y su mirada se torna gélida.

—Te estoy preguntando a ti.

No levanta la voz, pero el tono resulta mucho más amenazador.

Nos fulminamos mutuamente con la mirada.

Muy bien, ya veo que esto acabará en una pelea si no se lo digo.

—Me amenazó con perseguirme si vuelvo a hacerte daño… armada con un látigo, seguramente —le dije.

El alivio se refleja en su cara y dulcifica el gesto con expresión divertida.

—Seguro que no pasaste por alto la ironía de la situación —dice, y noto que hace esfuerzos para que no se le escape la risa.

—¡Esto no es gracioso, Darien!

—No, tienes razón. Hablaré con ella —dice, adoptando un semblante serio, pero sonriendo aún para sí.

—Eso ni pensarlo —replico cruzando los brazos, nuevamente indignada.

Parpadea, sorprendido ante mi arrebato.

—Mira, ya sé que estás atado a ella financieramente, olvida el juego de palabras, pero…

Me callo. ¿Qué le estoy pidiendo que haga? ¿Abandonarla? ¿Dejar de verla? ¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Tengo que ir al baño —digo al fin con gesto adusto.

Él suspira e inclina la cabeza a un lado. ¿Se puede ser más sensual? ¿Es la máscara, o simplemente él?

—Por favor, no te enojes. Yo no sabía que ella estaría aquí. Dijo que no vendría. —Emplea un tono apaciguador, como si hablara con una niña. Alarga la mano y recorre con el pulgar el mohín que dibuja mi labio inferior—. No dejes que Beryl nos estropee la noche, por favor, Serena. Solo es una vieja amiga.

«Vieja», esa es la palabra clave, pienso con crueldad mientras él me levanta la barbilla y sus labios rozan los míos con dulzura. Yo suspiro y pestañeo, rendida. Él se endereza y me sujeta del codo.

—Te acompañaré al tocador y así no volverán a interrumpirte.

Me conduce a través del jardín hasta los lujosos baños portátiles. Rei me dijo que los habían traído para la ocasión, pero no tenía idea de que vinieran en versión de lujo.

—Te espero aquí, nena —murmura.

Cuando salgo, estoy de mejor humor. He decidido no dejar que la señora Robinson me arruine la noche, porque seguramente eso es lo que ella quiere. Darien se ha alejado un poco y habla por teléfono, apartado de un reducido grupo que está charlando y riendo. A medida que me acerco, escucho lo que dice.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo. Bien, pues déjala en paz —dice muy seco—. Esta es la primera relación regular que he tenido en mi vida, y no quiero que la pongas en peligro basándote en una preocupación por mí totalmente infundada. Déjala… en… paz. Lo digo en serio, Beryl. —Se calla y escucha—. No, claro que no. —Y frunce ostensiblemente el ceño al decirlo. Levanta la vista y me ve mirándolo—. Tengo que dejarte. Buenas noches.

Aprieta el botón y cuelga.

Inclino la cabeza a un lado y arqueo una ceja. ¿Por qué la llamó?

—¿Cómo está la vieja amiga?

—De mal humor —responde con sarcasmo—. ¿Quieres bailar un poco más? ¿O quieres irte? —Consulta su reloj—. Los fuegos artificiales empiezan dentro de cinco minutos.

—Me encantan los fuegos artificiales.

—Pues nos quedaremos a verlos. —Me pasa un brazo alrededor del hombro y me atrae hacia él—. No dejes que ella se interponga entre nosotros, por favor.

—Se preocupa por ti —musito.

—Sí, y yo por ella… como amiga.

—Creo que para ella es más que una amistad.

Tuerce el gesto.

—Serena, Beryl y yo… es complicado. Compartimos una historia. Pero es solo eso, historia. Como ya te he dicho muchas veces, es una buena amiga. Nada más. Por favor, olvídate de ella.

Me besa el cabello, y, para no estropear nuestra noche, decido dejarlo pasar. Tan solo intento entender.

Caminamos de la mano hacia la pista de baile. La banda sigue en plena actuación.

—Serena.

Me volteo y ahí está Mamoru, detrás de nosotros

—Me preguntaba si me harías el honor de concederme el próximo baile.

Me tiende la mano. Darien se encoge de hombros, sonríe y me suelta, y yo dejo que Mamoru me lleve a la pista de baile. Jim, el líder de la banda, empieza a cantar «Come Fly with Me», y Mamoru me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me conduce girando suavemente hacia la multitud.

—Quería agradecer tu generosa contribución a nuestra obra benéfica, Serena.

Por el tono, sospecho que es una manera indirecta de preguntar si puedo permitírmelo.

—Señor Shields…

—Llámame Mamoru, por favor, Sere.

—Estoy encantada de poder contribuir. Recibí un dinero que no esperaba, y no lo necesito. Y es una causa tan noble.

Él me sonríe, y yo aprovecho la oportunidad de hacerle un par de preguntas inocentes._ Carpe diem_, sisea mi subconsciente.

—Darien me ha hablado un poco de su pasado, así que considero muy apropiado apoyar este proyecto —añado, esperando que eso anime a Mamoru a revelarme algo del misterio que rodea a su hijo.

Él se muestra sorprendido.

—¿Lo hizo? Eso es insólito. Está claro que ejerces un efecto positivo en él, Serena. No creo haberlo visto nunca tan… tan… optimista.

Me ruborizo.

—Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

—Bueno, según mi limitada experiencia, él es un hombre muy peculiar —apunto.

—Sí —corrobora Mamoru.

—Por lo que me ha contado Darien, los primeros años de su infancia fueron terriblemente traumáticos.

Mamoru frunce el ceño, y me preocupa haber ido demasiado lejos.

—Mi esposa era la doctora de guardia cuando lo trajo la policía. Era sólo piel y huesos, y estaba seriamente deshidratado. No hablaba. —Mamoru, sumido en ese terrible recuerdo, ajeno al alegre compás de la música que nos rodea, tuerce otra vez el gesto—. De hecho, estuvo casi dos años sin hablar. Lo que finalmente lo sacó de su mutismo fue tocar el piano. Ah, y la llegada de Rei, por supuesto.

Me sonríe con cariño.

—Toca maravillosamente bien. Y ha conseguido tantas cosas en la vida que debe de estar muy orgulloso de él —digo con la voz casi quebrada.

¡Dios santo! Estuvo dos años sin hablar.

—Inmensamente. Es un joven muy decidido, muy capaz, muy brillante. Pero, entre tú y yo, Serena, verlo cómo está esta noche… relajado, comportándose como alguien de su edad… eso es lo que realmente nos emociona a su madre y a mí. Eso es lo que estábamos comentando hoy. Creo que debemos darte las gracias por ello.

Una sensación de rubor me invade de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora?

—Siempre ha sido un chico muy solitario. Nunca creímos que lo veríamos con alguien. Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo con él, por favor, no dejes de hacerlo. Nos gusta verlo feliz. —De pronto se calla, como si fuera él quien hubiera ido demasiado lejos—. Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

Niego con la cabeza.

—A mí también me gusta verlo feliz —musito, sin saber qué más decir.

—Bueno, estoy encantado de que hayas venido esta noche. Ha sido un auténtico placer verlos a los dos juntos.

Mientras los últimos acordes de «Come Fly with Me» se apagan, Mamoru me suelta y se inclina educadamente, y yo hago una reverencia, imitando su cortesía.

—Ya es suficiente baile con ancianos.

Darien ha vuelto a aparecer. Mamoru se echa a reír.

—No tan «anciano», hijo. Todo el mundo sabe que he tenido mis momentos.

Mamoru me guiña un ojo con aire pícaro, y se aleja con paso tranquilo y elegante.

—Creo que le gustas a mi padre —susurra Darien mientras observa a Mamoru mezclándose entre la multitud.

—¿Cómo no voy a gustarle? —comento, coqueta, aleteando las pestañas.

—Bien dicho, señorita Tsukino. —Y me arrastra a sus brazos en cuanto la banda empieza a tocar «It Had to Be You»—. Baila conmigo —susurra, seductor.

—Con mucho gusto, señor Shields —le respondo sonriendo, y él me lleva de nuevo a la pista de baile.

.

-.-

.

A medianoche bajamos paseando hasta la orilla, entre la carpa y el embarcadero, donde los demás asistentes a la fiesta se han reunido para contemplar los fuegos artificiales. El maestro de ceremonias, de nuevo al mando, ha permitido que nos quitáramos las máscaras para poder ver mejor el espectáculo. Darien me rodea con el brazo, pero soy muy consciente de que Artemis y Malachite están cerca, probablemente porque ahora estamos en medio de la multitud. Miran a todas partes excepto al embarcadero, en donde dos pirotécnicos vestidos de negro están haciendo los últimos preparativos. Al ver a Artemis, pienso en Rubina. Tal vez esté aquí. Oh, Dios… La idea me provoca escalofríos, y me acurruco junto a Darien. Él baja la mirada y me abraza más fuerte.

—¿Estás bien, nena? ¿Tienes frío?

—Estoy bien.

Echo un vistazo hacia atrás y veo, cerca de nosotros, a los otros dos guardaespaldas, cuyos nombres he olvidado. Darien me coloca delante de él y me rodea los hombros con los brazos.

De repente, los compases de una pieza clásica retumban en el embarcadero y dos cohetes se elevan en el aire, estallando con una detonación ensordecedora sobre la bahía e iluminándola por completo con una deslumbrante panoplia de chispas naranjas y blancas, que se reflejan como una fastuosa lluvia luminosa sobre las tranquilas aguas de la bahía. Contemplo boquiabierta cómo se elevan varios cohetes más, que estallan en el aire en un caleidoscopio de colores.

No recuerdo haber visto nunca una exhibición pirotécnica tan impresionante, excepto quizás en la televisión, y allí nunca se ven tan bien. Está todo perfectamente acompasado con la música. Una salva tras otra, una explosión tras otra, y luces incesantes que despiertan las exclamaciones admiradas de la multitud. Es de otro mundo.

Sobre el puente de la bahía, varias fuentes de luz plateada se alzan unos seis metros en el aire, cambiando de color: del azul al rojo, luego al naranja y de nuevo al gris plata… y cuando la música alcanza el punto culminante, estallan aún más cohetes.

Empieza a dolerme la cara por culpa de la ridícula sonrisa de asombro que tengo grabada en la cara. Miro de reojo a Cincuenta, y él está igual, maravillado como un niño ante el sensacional espectáculo. Para acabar, una descarga de seis cohetes surca el aire y explotan simultáneamente bañándonos en una espléndida luz dorada, mientras la multitud irrumpe en un aplauso frenético y entusiasta.

—Damas y caballeros —proclama el maestro de ceremonias cuando los aplausos y silbidos se desvanecen—. Solo una nota más que añadir a esta extraordinaria velada: su generosidad ha alcanzado la cifra total de ¡un millón ochocientos cincuenta y tres mil dólares!

Un aplauso espontáneo brota de nuevo, y sobre el puente aparece un mensaje con las palabras «Gracias de parte de Afrontarlo Juntos», formadas por líneas centelleantes de luz plateada que brillan y refulgen sobre el agua.

—Oh, Darien… eso fue maravilloso.

Levanto la vista, fascinada, y él se inclina para besarme.

—Es hora de irnos —murmura, y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su hermoso rostro al pronunciar esas palabras tan prometedoras.

De repente, me siento muy cansada.

Levanta de nuevo la vista, buscando entre la multitud que empieza a dispersarse, y ahí está Artemis. Se dicen algo sin pronunciar palabra.

—Quedémonos por aquí un momento. Artemis quiere que esperemos hasta que la gente se vaya.

Oh.

—Creo que ha envejecido cien años por culpa de los fuegos artificiales —añade.

—¿No le gustan los fuegos artificiales?

Darien me mira con cariño y niega con la cabeza, pero entra en detalles.

—Así que Aspen, ¿eh? —dice, y sé que intenta distraerme de algo.

Funciona.

—Oh… no pagué por mi puja —digo apurada.

—Puedes mandar un cheque. Tengo la dirección.

—Estabas muy enojado.

—Sí, lo estaba.

Sonrío.

—La culpa es tuya y de tus juguetitos.

—Te sentías bastante abrumada por toda la situación, señorita Tsukino. Y el resultado ha sido de lo más satisfactorio, si mal no recuerdo. —Sonríe lascivo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

—¿Las bolas de plata? En mi bolso.

—Me gustaría recuperarlas. —Me mira risueño—. Son un dispositivo demasiado potente para dejarlo en tus inocentes manos.

—¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a sentirme abrumada, con otra persona tal vez?

Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente.

—Espero que eso no pase —dice con un tono frío en su voz—. Pero no, Sere. Quiero todo tu placer.

Wow.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Se sobreentiende. Y bien, ¿vas a devolvérmelas?

—Lo pensaré.

Me mira con los ojos entornados.

Vuelve a sonar música en la pista de baile, pero ahora es un DJ el que ha puesto un tema disco, con un bajo que marca un ritmo implacable.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Estoy muy cansada, Darien. Me gustaría irme, si no te importa.

Darien mira a Artemis, este asiente, y nos encaminamos hacia la casa siguiendo a un grupo de invitados bastante ebrios. Agradezco que Darien me dé la mano; me duelen los pies por culpa de estos zapatos tan ajustados y con unos tacones tan altos.

Rei se acerca dando saltitos.

—No se van, ¿verdad? Ahora empieza la verdadera música. Vamos, Sere —me dice, tomándome de la mano.

—Rei —la reprende Darien—, Serena está muy cansada. Nos vamos a casa. Además, tenemos un gran día mañana.

¿Ah, sí?

Rei hace un puchero, pero sorprendentemente no presiona a Darien.

—Tienes que venir algún día de la próxima semana, Sere. Tal vez podríamos ir juntas de compras.

—Claro, Rei.

Sonrío, aunque en el fondo de mi mente me preguntó cómo, porque yo tengo que trabajar para vivir.

Me da un beso fugaz y luego abraza fuerte a Darien, para sorpresa de ambos. Y algo todavía más sorprendente: apoya las manos en las solapas de su chaqueta y él, indulgente, se limita a bajar la vista hacia ella.

—Me gusta verte tan feliz —le dice Rei con dulzura y lo besa en la mejilla—. Adiós, que se diviertan.

Corre a reunirse con sus amigos que la esperan, entre ellos Eudial, quien, sin su máscara, tiene una expresión aún más amarga.

Me pregunto vagamente dónde estará Samuel.

—Les diremos buenas noches a mis padres antes de irnos. Ven.

Darien me lleva a través de un grupo de invitados hasta donde están Mitsuki y Mamoru, que se despiden de nosotros con simpatía y cariño.

—Por favor, vuelve cuando quieras, Serena, ha sido un placer tenerte aquí —dice Mitsuki afectuosamente.

Me siento un poco abrumada tanto por su reacción como por la de Mamoru. Por suerte, los padres de Mitsuki ya se fueron, así que al menos me he ahorrado su efusividad.

Darien y yo vamos tranquilamente de la mano hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde una fila interminable de coches espera para recoger a los invitados. Miro a Cincuenta. Parece feliz y relajado. Es un auténtico placer verlo así, aunque sospecho que no tiene nada de extraño después de un día tan extraordinario.

—¿Vas bien abrigada? —me pregunta.

—Sí, gracias —respondo, envolviéndome en mi chal de satén.

—Disfruté mucho de la velada, Serena. Gracias.

—Yo también. Algunas partes más que de otras —digo sonriendo.

Él también sonríe y asiente, y luego arquea una ceja.

—No te muerdas el labio —me advierte de un modo que me altera la sangre.

—¿Qué querías decir con que mañana es un gran día? —pregunto, para distraerme.

—La doctora Meiou vendrá para solucionar lo tuyo. Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¡La doctora Meiou!

Me paro en seco.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque odio los preservativos —dice tranquilamente.

Sus ojos, que brillan bajo la suave luz de los farolillos de papel, escrutan mi reacción.

—Es mi cuerpo —murmuro, molesta porque no me lo haya consultado.

—También es mío —susurra.

Lo miro fijamente mientras varios invitados pasan por nuestro lado sin hacernos caso. Su expresión es muy seria. Sí, mi cuerpo es suyo… él lo sabe mejor que yo.

Alargo la mano y él parpadea levemente, pero se queda quieto. Agarro una punta de la corbata, tiro de ella y la desato, dejando a la vista el botón superior de su camisa. Lo desabrocho con cuidado.

—Así estás muy sensual —susurro.

De hecho, siempre está sensual, pero así aún más.

Sonríe.

—Tengo que llevarte a casa. Ven.

Cuando llegamos al coche, Malachite le entrega un sobre a Darien. Frunce el ceño y me mira cuando Artemis me abre la puerta para que suba. Por alguna razón, Artemis parece aliviado. Darien entra en el coche y me da el sobre, sin abrir, mientras Artemis y Malachite ocupan sus asientos adelante.

—Va dirigido a ti. Alguien del servicio se lo dio a Malachite. Sin duda, de parte de otro corazón cautivo.

Darien hace una mueca. Es obvio que la idea le desagrada.

Miro la nota. ¿De quién será? La abro y me apresuro a leerla bajo la escasa luz. Oh, no… ¡es de ella! ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

.

* * *

.

_Puede que te haya juzgado mal. Y está claro que tú me has juzgado mal a mí. Llámame si necesitas llenar alguno de los espacios en blanco; podríamos quedar para almorzar. Darien no quiere que hable contigo, pero estaría encantada de poder ayudar. No me malinterpretes, apruebo lo de ustedes, créeme… pero si le haces daño, no sé lo que haría… Ya lo han lastimado bastante._

_Llámame: (206) 279-6261._

_._

_Sra. Robinson_

_._

* * *

_._

¡Maldita sea, ha firmado como «Sra. Robinson»! Él se lo contó. Bastardo…

—¿Le dijiste?

—¿Decirle qué?

—Que yo la llamo señora Robinson —replico.

—¿Es de Beryl? —Darien se queda estupefacto—. Esto es ridículo —exclama. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y lo noto irritado—. Mañana hablaré con ella. O el lunes —murmura malhumorado.

Y aunque me avergüenza admitirlo, una parte muy pequeña de mí se alegra. Mi subconsciente asiente sagazmente. Beryl lo está irritando, y eso solo puede ser bueno… sin duda. Decido no decir nada más por ahora, pero me guardo la nota en el bolso y, para asegurarme de que recupere el buen humor, le devuelvo las bolas.

—Hasta la próxima vez —murmuro.

Él me mira; es difícil ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero creo que está sonriendo. Me toma la mano y la aprieta.

Contemplo la noche a través de la ventanilla, pensando en este día tan largo. He aprendido mucho sobre él, he recopilado muchos detalles que faltaban —los salones, el mapa corporal, su infancia—, pero todavía queda mucho por descubrir. ¿Y qué hay de la señora R.? Sí, se preocupa por él, y mucho, por lo que parece. Eso lo veo claro, y también él se preocupa por ella… pero no del mismo modo. Ya no sé qué pensar. Tanta información hace que me empiece a dar dolor de cabeza.

.

-.-

.

Darien me despierta cuando paramos frente al Escala.

—¿Tengo que llevarte en brazos? —pregunta, cariñoso.

Yo muevo la cabeza medio dormida. De ninguna manera.

Al entrar en el ascensor, me apoyo en él y recuesto la cabeza en su hombro. Malachite está delante de nosotros y no deja de moverse, incómodo.

—Ha sido un largo día, ¿eh, Serena?

Asiento.

—¿Cansada?

Asiento.

—No estás muy habladora.

Asiento y sonríe.

—Ven. Te llevaré a la cama.

Me da la mano y salimos del ascensor, pero nos detenemos en el vestíbulo cuando Malachite levanta la mano. En esa fracción de segundo me despierto totalmente. Malachite le habla a la manga de su chaqueta. No tenía ni idea de que llevara una radio.

—Entendido, Taylor. —dice, y se voltea hacia nosotros—. Señor Shields, pincharon los neumáticos y arrojaron pintura al Audi de la señorita Tsukino.

Mierda… ¡Mi coche! ¿Quién haría eso? Y en cuanto me formulo la pregunta mentalmente, sé la respuesta: Rubina. Levanto la vista hacia Darien, y palidece.

—A Artemis le preocupa que el responsable pueda haber entrado al apartamento y que aún siga ahí. Quiere asegurarse.

—Entiendo. —Darien suspira—. ¿Cuál es el plan de Taylor?

—Está subiendo en el ascensor de servicio con Neflyte y Rubeus. Lo registrarán todo y luego nos darán el visto bueno. Yo esperaré con ustedes, señor.

—Gracias, Malachite. —Darien tensa el brazo que me rodea el hombro—. El día de hoy no para de mejorar. —Suspira amargamente, con la boca pegada a mi cabello—. Escucha, no soporto quedarme aquí esperando. Malachite, ocúpate de la señorita Tsukino. No dejes que entre hasta que esté todo controlado. Estoy seguro de que Artemis exagera. Ella no puede haber entrado en el apartamento.

¿Qué?

—No, Darien… tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo —le ruego.

Darien me suelta.

—Haz lo que dicen, Serena. Espera aquí.

¡No!

—¿Malachite? —dice Darien.

Malachite abre la puerta del vestíbulo para dejar que Darien entre al apartamento, y después cierra la puerta y se coloca delante de ella, mirándome impasible.

Oh, no… ¡Darien! Imágenes terribles de todo tipo acuden a mi mente, pero lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme parada y esperar.

.

.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

.

Malachite vuelve a hablarle a su manga.

—Artemis, el señor Shields ha entrado al apartamento.

Parpadea, toma el auricular y se lo saca del oído, probablemente porque acaba de recibir un contundente improperio por parte de Artemis.

Oh, no… si Artemis está preocupado…

—Por favor, déjeme entrar —le ruego.

—Lo siento, señorita Tsukino. No tardaremos mucho. —Malachite levanta ambas manos en gesto defensivo—. Artemis y los chicos están entrando ahora mismo en el apartamento.

Ahhh… Me siento tan impotente. De pie y completamente inmóvil, escucho muy atenta, pendiente del menor sonido, pero lo único que escucho es mi propia respiración convulsa. Es fuerte y entrecortada, me pica el cuero cabelludo, tengo la boca seca y me siento mareada. Por favor, que no le pase nada a Darien, rezo en silencio.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y seguimos sin oír nada. Probablemente eso sea buena señal: no hay disparos. Me pongo a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa del vestíbulo y a contemplar los cuadros de las paredes para intentar distraerme.

La verdad es que nunca me había fijado: hay dieciséis, todas obras figurativas y de temática religiosa: la Virgen y el Niño. Qué extraño…

Darien no es religioso… ¿o sí? Todas las pinturas del gran salón son abstractas; estas son muy distintas. No consiguen distraer mi mente durante mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde está Darien?

Observo a Malachite, que me mira impasible.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No hay novedades, señorita Tsukino.

De repente, se mueve el pomo de la puerta. Malachite se gira rápidamente y saca una pistola de la funda del hombro.

Me quedo petrificada. Darien aparece en el umbral.

—Todo despejado —dice.

Mira a Malachite con el ceño fruncido, y este aparta la pistola y da un paso atrás para dejarme pasar.

—Artemis exageró —gruñe Darien, y me tiende la mano.

Yo lo miro con la boca abierta, incapaz de moverme, absorbiendo cada detalle: su cabello despeinado, la tensión que expresan sus ojos, la rigidez en la mandíbula, los dos botones desabrochados del cuello de la camisa. Parece que hubiera envejecido diez años. Sus ojos me observan con aire sombrío y preocupado.

—No pasa nada, nena. —Se me acerca, me rodea con sus brazos y me besa en el pelo—.Ven, estás cansada. Vamos a la cama.

—Estaba tan angustiada —murmuro con la cabeza apoyada en su torso, disfrutando de su abrazo e inhalando su dulce aroma.

—Lo sé. Todos estamos nerviosos.

Malachite ha desaparecido, seguramente está dentro del apartamento.

—Sinceramente, señor Shields, sus ex están resultando ser muy problemáticas —musito con ironía.

Darien se relaja.

—Sí, es verdad.

Me suelta, me da la mano y me lleva por el pasillo hasta el gran salón.

—Artemis y su equipo están revisando todos los armarios y rincones. Yo no creo que esté aquí.

—¿Por qué iba a estar aquí? No tiene sentido.

—Exacto.

—¿Podría entrar?

—No veo cómo. Pero Artemis a veces es excesivamente precavido.

—¿Has registrado tu cuarto de juegos? —susurro.

Inmediatamente Darien me mira y arquea una ceja.

—Sí, está cerrado con llave… pero Artemis y yo lo revisamos.

Lanzo un suspiro, profundo y purificador.

—¿Quieres una copa o algo? —pregunta Darien.

—No. —Me siento fatigada—. Solo quiero irme a la cama.

La expresión de Darien se dulcifica.

—Ven. Deja que te lleve a la cama. Se te ve exhausta.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿No vendrá? ¿Quiere dormir solo?

Cuando me lleva a su dormitorio me siento aliviada. Dejo mi bolso de mano sobre la cómoda, lo abro para vaciar el contenido, y veo la nota de la señora Robinson.

—Mira. —Se la paso a Darien—. No sé si quieres leerla. Prefiero no hacerle caso.

Darien la revisa brevemente y aprieta la mandíbula.

—No estoy seguro de qué espacios en blanco pretende llenar —dice con desdén—. Tengo que hablar con Artemis. —Baja la vista hacia mí—. Deja que te baje la cremallera del vestido.

—¿Vas a llamar a la policía por lo del coche? —le pregunto mientras me doy la vuelta.

Él me aparta el pelo, desliza los dedos suavemente sobre mi espalda desnuda y me baja la cremallera.

—No, no quiero involucrar a la policía en esto. Rubina necesita ayuda, no intervención policial, y no los quiero por aquí. Simplemente debemos de redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para encontrarla.

Se inclina y me planta un beso cariñoso en el hombro.

—Ve a la cama —ordena, y luego se va.

.

Me acuesto y miro al techo, esperando a que vuelva. Cuántas cosas han pasado hoy, hay tanto que procesar… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Me despierto sobresaltada, desorientada. ¿Me quedé dormida? Parpadeo al mirar hacia la tenue luz del pasillo que se filtra a través de la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio, y observo que Darien no está conmigo. ¿Dónde está? Levanto la vista. Parada, a los pies de la cama, hay una sombra. ¿Una mujer, quizás? ¿Vestida de negro? Es difícil de decir.

Aturdida, alargo la mano y enciendo la luz de la mesita, y volteo rápidamente para mirar, pero allí no hay nadie. Muevo la cabeza. ¿Lo imaginé? ¿Lo soñe?

Me siento y miro alrededor de la habitación, dominada por una sensación de intranquilidad vaga e insistente… pero estoy sola.

Me froto la cara. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está Darien? Miro el despertador: son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada.

Salgo aún aturdida de la cama y voy a buscarlo, desconcertada por mi hiperactiva imaginación. Ahora estoy viendo cosas. Debe de ser una reacción a los dramáticos acontecimientos de la noche.

El salón está vacío, y solo está encendida una de las tres lámparas que cuelgan sobre la barra del desayuno. Pero la puerta de su estudio está entreabierta y lo oigo hablar por teléfono.

—No sé por qué me llamas a esta hora. No tengo nada que decirte… Bueno, pues dímelo ahora. No tienes por qué dejar una nota.

Me quedo parada en la puerta, escuchando con cierto sentimiento de culpa. ¿Con quién habla?

—No, escúchame tú. Te lo pedí y ahora te lo advierto. Déjala tranquila. Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Entendiste?

Suena agresivo y enfadado. No sé si llamar a la puerta.

—Ya lo sé. Pero lo digo en serio Beryl. Déjala en paz. ¿Debo decirlo por tercera vez? ¿Me oyes?… Bien. Buenas noches.

Cuelga de golpe el teléfono contra el escritorio.

Oh, maldita sea. Llamo discretamente a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —gruñe, y me dan ganas de correr a esconderme.

Se sienta a su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos. Levanta la vista con expresión feroz, pero al verme dulcifica el gesto enseguida. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y cautelosos. De pronto se le ve tan cansado, que se me encoge el corazón.

Parpadea, y me mira de arriba abajo, demorándose en mis piernas desnudas. Estoy usando una de sus camisetas.

—Deberías llevar algo de seda o satén, Serena —susurra—. Pero, incluso con mi camiseta, te ves preciosa.

Oh, un cumplido inesperado.

—Te extraño —digo—. Ven a la cama.

Se levanta despacio de la silla. Todavía lleva la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros. Pero ahora sus ojos brillan, cargados de promesas… aunque también tienen un matiz de tristeza. Se queda de pie frente a mí, mirándome fijamente pero sin tocarme.

—¿Sabes lo que significas para mí? —murmura—. Si te pasara algo por culpa mía…

Se le quiebra la voz, arruga la frente y aparece en su rostro un destello de dolor casi palpable. Parece tan vulnerable, y su temor es tan evidente…

—No me pasará nada —le aseguro con dulzura. Me acerco para acariciarle la cara, paso los dedos sobre la sombra de barba de sus mejillas. Es sorprendentemente suave—. Tu barba crece rápido —susurro, incapaz de ocultar mi fascinación por el hermoso y dolido hombre que tengo delante.

Sigo el perfil de su labio inferior y luego bajo los dedos hasta su garganta, a la tenue mancha de lápiz labial en la base del cuello. Se le acelera la respiración. Mis dedos llegan hasta su camisa y bajan hasta el siguiente botón abrochado.

—No voy a tocarte. Solo quiero desabrocharte la camisa —murmuro.

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, mirándome con expresión alarmada. Pero no se mueve y no me detiene. Lentamente desabrocho el botón, mantengo la tela separada de la piel y bajo cautelosamente hasta el siguiente, y repito la operación lentamente, muy concentrada en lo que hago.

No quiero tocarlo. Bueno, sí… pero no lo haré. En el cuarto botón reaparece la línea roja, levanto los ojos y le sonrío con timidez.

—Volvemos a estar en territorio familiar.

Trazo la línea con los dedos antes de desabrochar el último botón. Le abro la camisa y paso a los gemelos, y retiro las dos gemas de negro pulido, una después de otra.

—¿Puedo quitarte la camisa? —pregunto en voz baja.

Él asiente, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras yo se la quito por encima de los hombros. Se libera las manos y queda desnudo ante mí de cintura para arriba. Es como si, una vez sin camisa, hubiese recuperado la calma, y me sonríe satisfecho.

—¿Y qué pasa con mis pantalones, señorita Tsukino? —pregunta, arqueando la ceja.

—En el dormitorio. Te quiero en la cama.

—¿Sabe, señorita Tsukino? Es usted insaciable.

—No imagino por qué.

Le tomo de la mano, lo saco del estudio y lo llevo al dormitorio. La habitación está helada.

—¿Tú abriste la puerta del balcón? —me pregunta con gesto preocupado cuando entramos en su cuarto.

—No, no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Recuerdo que examiné la habitación cuando me desperté. Y definitivamente la puerta estaba cerrada.

Oh, no… Se me hiela la sangre, y miro a Darien pálida y con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere, con los ojos muy fijos en mí.

—Cuando me desperté… había alguien aquí —digo en un susurro—. Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.

—¿Qué? —Parece horrorizado, sale al balcón, mira hacia afuera, y luego vuelve a entrar en la habitación y echa el cerrojo de la puerta—. ¿Estás segura? ¿Quién era? —pregunta con voz de alarma.

—Una mujer, creo. Estaba oscuro. Me acababa de despertar.

—Vístete —me ordena—. ¡Ahora!

—Mi ropa está arriba —señalo quejumbrosa.

Abre uno de los cajones de la cómoda y saca un par de pantalones de deporte.

—Ponte esto.

Son enormes, pero no es momento de poner objeciones. Saca también una camiseta y se la pone rápidamente. Agarra el teléfono que tiene al lado y aprieta dos botones.

—Maldición. Ella sigue aquí —masculla al auricular.

Unos tres segundos después, Artemis y otro guardaespaldas irrumpen en el dormitorio de Darien, quien les informa brevemente de lo ocurrido.

—¿Hace cuánto? —me pregunta Artemis en tono muy expeditivo. Todavía lleva puesta la americana. ¿Es que este hombre nunca duerme?

—Unos diez minutos —balbuceo, sintiéndome culpable por algún motivo.

—Ella conoce el apartamento como la palma de su mano —dice Darien—. Debe estar escondida en alguna parte. Encuéntrenla. Me llevo a Serena de aquí. ¿Cuándo vuelve Luna?

—Mañana por la noche, señor.

—Que no vuelva hasta que el apartamento sea seguro. ¿Entendido? —ordena Darien.

—Sí, señor. ¿Irán a Bellevue?

—No pienso cargar a mis padres con este problema. Hazme una reserva en algún lugar.

—Sí, señor. Lo llamaré para decirle dónde.

—¿No estamos exagerando un poco? —pregunto.

Darien me fulmina con la mirada.

—Podría tener un arma —replica.

—Darien, estaba ahí parada a los pies de la cama. Podría haberme disparado si hubiera querido.

Darien hace una breve pausa para calmar su mal humor, o al menos eso parece.

—No estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo —dice en voz baja pero amenazadora—. Artemis, Serena necesita zapatos.

Darien se mete al vestidor mientras el otro guardaespaldas me vigila. No recuerdo cómo se llama, Neflyte quizás. No deja de mirar el pasillo y las ventanas del balcón, alternativamente. Luego de un par de minutos Darien vuelve a salir con vaqueros y el bléiser de rayas y un bolso de cuero. Desliza sobre mis hombros.

—Ven.

Me sujeta fuerte de la mano y casi tengo que correr para seguir su paso enérgico hasta el gran salón.

—No puedo creer que pudiera estar escondida aquí —musito, mirando a través de las puertas del balcón.

—Este lugar es muy grande. Todavía no lo has visto todo.

—¿Por qué simplemente no la llamas, y le dices que quieres hablar con ella?

—Serena, está trastornada, y puede ir armada —dice irritado.

—¿De manera que nosotros huimos y ya está?

—Por el momento… sí.

—¿Y si intenta dispararle a Artemis?

—Artemis sabe mucho del manejo de armas —replica de mala gana—, y será más rápido con la pistola que ella.

—Kenji estuvo en el ejército. Me enseñó a disparar.

Darien levanta las cejas y, por un momento, parece totalmente perplejo.

—¿Tú con un arma? —dice incrédulo.

—Sí. —Me siento ofendida—. Yo sé disparar, señor Shields, de manera que más le vale andar con cuidado. No solo debería preocuparse de ex sumisas trastornadas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señorita Tsukino —contesta secamente, aunque divertido, y me gusta saber que, incluso en esta situación absurdamente tensa, puedo hacerlo sonreír.

Artemis nos espera en el vestíbulo y me entrega una pequeña maleta y mis Converse negras. Me sorprende que haya hecho mi equipaje con algo de ropa. Le sonrío con tímida gratitud, y él corresponde enseguida para tranquilizarme. Y antes de reprimirme, le doy un fuerte abrazo. Lo tomó por sorpresa y, cuando lo suelto, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ten mucho cuidado —murmuro.

—Sí, señorita Tsukino —musita.

Darien me mira con el ceño fruncido, y luego a Artemis, con aire confuso, mientras este sonríe imperceptiblemente y se ajusta la corbata.

—Hazme saber dónde nos alojaremos —dice Darien.

Artemis se saca la cartera de la americana y le entrega a Darien una tarjeta de crédito.

—Quizás necesitará esto cuando llegue.

Darien asiente.

—Bien pensado.

Llega Neflyte.

—Malachite y Rubeus no han encontrado nada —le dice a Artemis.

—Acompaña al señor Shields y a la señorita Tsukino al parking —ordena Artemis.

El parking está desierto. Bueno, son casi las tres de la madrugada. Darien me hace entrar a toda prisa en el asiento del pasajero del R8, y mete mi maleta y su bolsa en el maletero de adelante. A nuestro lado está el Audi, hecho un auténtico desastre: con todas las ruedas rajadas y salpicado de pintura blanca. La visión resulta aterradora, y agradezco a Darien que me lleve lejos de aquí.

—El lunes tendrás un coche de reemplazo —dice Darien, abatido, al sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Cómo supo ella que era mi coche?

Él me mira ansioso y suspira.

—Ella tenía un Audi A3. Compro uno para todas mis sumisas… es uno de los coches más seguros de su clase.

Ah.

—Entonces no era un regalo de graduación.

—Serena, a pesar de lo que yo esperaba, tú nunca has sido mi sumisa, de manera que técnicamente sí es un regalo de graduación.

Sale de la plaza de aparcamiento y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

A pesar de lo que él esperaba. Oh, no… Mi subconsciente mueve la cabeza con tristeza. Siempre volvemos a lo mismo.

—¿Sigues esperándo? —susurro.

Suena el teléfono del coche.

—Shields —responde Darien.

—Fairmont Olympic. A mi nombre.

—Gracias, Artemis. Y, Artemis… ten mucho cuidado.

Artemis se queda callado.

—Sí, señor —dice en voz baja, y Darien cuelga.

Las calles de Seattle están desiertas, y Darien recorre a toda velocidad la Quinta Avenida hacia la interestatal 5. Una vez en la carretera, con rumbo hacia el norte, aprieta el acelerador tan a fondo que el impulso me empuja contra el respaldo de mi asiento.

Lo miro de reojo. Está sumido en sus pensamientos, irradiando un silencio absoluto y meditabundo. No ha contestado a mi pregunta. Mira a menudo el retrovisor, y me doy cuenta de que comprueba que no nos sigan. Quizás por eso vamos por la interestatal 5. Yo creía que el Fairmont estaba en Seattle.

Miro por la ventanilla, e intento ordenar mi mente exhausta e hiperactiva. Si ella quería hacerme daño, tuvo una gran oportunidad en el dormitorio.

—No. No es eso lo que espero, ya no. Pensé que había quedado claro.

Darien interrumpe con voz dulce mis pensamientos.

Lo miro y me envuelvo con la chaqueta, aunque no sé si el frío proviene de mi interior o del exterior.

—Me preocupa, ya sabes… no ser lo suficiente para ti.

—Eres mucho más que eso. Por el amor de Dios, Serena, ¿qué más tengo que hacer?

Háblame de ti. Dime que me quieres.

—¿Por qué pensaste que te dejaría cuando te dije que el doctor Furuhata me había contado todo lo que había que saber de ti?

Él suspira profundamente, cierra los ojos un momento y se queda un buen rato sin contestar.

—Serena, no puedes ni imaginar siquiera hasta dónde llega mi depravación. Y eso no es algo que quiera compartir contigo.

—¿Y realmente crees que te dejaría si lo supiera? —digo en voz alta, sin dar crédito. ¿Es que no comprende que lo amo?—. ¿Piensas tan mal de mí?

—Sé que me dejarías —dice con tristeza.

—Darien… eso me resulta casi inconcebible. No puedo imaginar estar sin ti.

Nunca…

—Ya me dejaste una vez… No quiero volver a pasar por eso.

—Beryl me dijo que estuvo contigo el sábado pasado —susurro.

—No es cierto —dice, torciendo el gesto.

—¿No fuiste a verla cuando me fui?

—No —replica enfadado—. Ya te dije que no… y no me gusta que duden de mí —advierte—. No fui a ninguna parte el pasado fin de semana. Me quedé en casa montando el planeador que me regalaste. Me llevó mucho tiempo —añade en voz baja.

Mi corazón se encoge de nuevo. La señora Robinson dijo que estuvo con él.

¿Estuvo con él o no? Ella miente. ¿Por qué?

—Al contrario de lo que piensa Beryl, no acudo corriendo a ella con todos mis problemas, Serena. No recurro a nadie. Quizás ya te has dado cuenta de que no hablo demasiado —dice, agarrando con fuerza el volante.

—Mamoru me dijo que estuviste dos años sin hablar.

—¿Eso te dijo?

Darien aprieta los labios en una fina línea.

—Como que lo presioné un poco para sacarle información.

Me miro los dedos, avergonzada.

—¿Y qué más te dijo mi padre?

—Me contó que tu madre fue la doctora que te examinó cuando te llevaron al hospital. Después de que te encontraran en tu casa.

Darien sigue totalmente inexpresivo… cauto.

—Dijo que aprender a tocar el piano te ayudó. Y también Rei.

Al oír ese nombre, sus labios dibujan una sonrisa de cariño. Después de un momento, dice:

—Debía de tener unos seis meses cuando llegó. Yo estaba emocionado, Armand no tanto. Él ya había tenido que aceptar mi llegada. Era perfecta. —Su voz, tan dulce y triste, resulta sobrecogedora—. Ahora ya no tanto, claro —musita, y recuerdo aquellos momentos en el baile en que consiguió frustrar nuestras lascivas intenciones.

Se me escapa la risa.

Darien me mira de reojo.

—¿Le parece divertido, señorita Tsukino?

—Parecía decidida a mantenernos separados.

Él suelta una risa apática.

—Sí, es bastante hábil. —Alarga la mano y me acaricia la rodilla—. Pero al final lo conseguimos. —Sonríe y vuelve a echar una mirada al retrovisor—. No creo que nos hayan seguido.

Da la vuelta para salir de la interestatal 5 y se dirige otra vez al centro de Seattle.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre Beryl?

Estamos parados ante un semáforo.

Me mira con recelo.

—Si no hay más remedio… —concede de mala gana, pero no dejo que su enojo me detenga.

—Hace tiempo me dijiste que ella te quería de un modo que para ti era aceptable. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

—¿No es evidente? —pregunta.

—Para mí no.

—Yo estaba fuera de control. No podía soportar que me tocaran. Y sigo igual. Para un adolescente de catorce o quince años con las hormonas revolucionadas, fue un momento difícil. Ella me enseñó una forma de desahogarme.

Oh.

—Rei me dijo que eras un peleador.

—Dios, ¿por qué mi familia tiene que ser tan habladora? Aunque la culpa es tuya. —Estamos parados ante otro semáforo y me mira con los ojos entornados—. Tú engatusas a la gente para sacarle información.

Mueve la cabeza fingiendo disgusto.

—Rei me lo contó sin que le dijera nada. De hecho, se mostró bastante comunicativa. Le preocupaba que provocaras una pelea si no me ganabas en la subasta —murmuré indignada.

—Oh, nena, de eso no había el menor peligro. No permitiría que nadie bailara contigo.

—Se lo permitiste al doctor Furuhata.

—Él siempre es la excepción a la regla.

Darien toma el impresionante y frondoso camino de entrada que lleva al hotel Fairmont Olympic, y se detiene cerca de la puerta principal, junto a una pintoresca fuente de piedra.

—Vamos.

Baja del coche y saca el equipaje. Un mozo acude corriendo, con cara de sorpresa, sin duda por la hora tan tardía de nuestra llegada. Darien le lanza las llaves del coche.

—A nombre de Taylor —dice.

¿Taylor?

El mozo asiente y no puede reprimir su alegría cuando se sube al R8 y arranca. Darien me da la mano y se dirige al vestíbulo.

Mientras estoy a su lado en la recepción del hotel, me siento totalmente ridícula. Ahí estoy yo, en el hotel más prestigioso de Seattle, vestida con una chaqueta tejana que me queda grande, unos enormes pantalones de deporte y una camiseta vieja, al lado de este hermoso y elegante dios griego. No me extraña que la recepcionista nos mire a uno y a otro como si la suma no cuadrara. Desde luego, está impresionada con Darien. Se ruboriza y tartamudea, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Por Dios, si hasta le tiemblan las manos…

—¿Necesita… que le ayuden… con las maletas, señor Taylor? —pregunta, y vuelve a ponerse colorada.

—No, las llevaremos la señora Taylor y yo.

¡Señora Taylor! Pero si ni siquiera llevo anillo… Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Están en la suite Cascade, señor Taylor, piso once. Nuestro botones les ayudarán con el equipaje.

—No hace falta —dice Darien cortante—. ¿Dónde están los ascensores?

La ruborizada señorita se lo indica, y Darien vuelve a tomarme de la mano. Echo un breve vistazo al vestíbulo, suntuoso, impresionante, lleno de butacas y desierto, excepto por una mujer de cabello oscuro sentada en un acogedor sofá, dando de comer pequeños bocaditos a su perro. Levanta la vista y nos sonríe cuando nos ve pasar hacia los ascensores. ¿Así que el hotel acepta mascotas? ¡Qué extraño para un sitio tan majestuoso!

La suite consta de dos dormitorios y un salón comedor, provisto de un piano de cola. En el enorme salón principal arde una chimenea de leña. Por Dios… la suite es más grande que mi apartamento.

—Bueno, señora Taylor, no sé usted, pero yo necesito una copa —murmura Darien mientras se asegura de cerrar la puerta.

Deja mi maleta y su bolsa sobre la otomana, a los pies de la gigantesca cama de matrimonio con dosel, y me lleva de la mano hasta el gran salón, donde brilla el fuego de la chimenea. La imagen resulta de lo más acogedora. Me acerco y me caliento las manos mientras Darien prepara bebidas para ambos.

—¿Armañac?

—Por favor.

Después de un momento se reúne conmigo junto al fuego y me ofrece una copa de brandy.

—Vaya día, ¿eh?

Asiento y sus ojos me miran penetrantes, preocupados.

—Estoy bien —susurro para tranquilizarle—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, ahora mismo me gustaría beberme esto y luego, si no estás demasiado cansada, llevarte a la cama y perderme en ti.

—Me parece que eso podremos arreglarlo, señor Taylor —le sonrío tímidamente, mientras él se quita los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Señora Taylor, deje de morderse el labio —susurra.

Bebo un sorbo de armañac, ruborizada. Es delicioso y se desliza por mi garganta dejando una sedosa y caliente estela. Cuando levanto la vista, Darien está bebiendo un sorbo de brandy y mirándome con ojos oscuros, hambrientos.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Serena. Después de un día como hoy… o más bien ayer, no lloriqueas ni sales corriendo despavorida. Me tienes impresionado. Eres muy fuerte.

—Tú eres una muy buena razón para que me quede —murmuro—. Ya te lo dije, Darien, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

Tuerce la boca como si dudara de mis palabras, y arquea una ceja como si le doliera oír lo que estoy diciendo. Oh, Darien, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de lo que siento?

_Dejar que te pegue_, dice maliciosamente mi subconsciente. Y yo le frunzo el ceño.

—¿Dónde vas a colgar los retratos que me hizo Seiya? —digo para intentar que mejore su ánimo.

—Eso depende.

Relaja el gesto. Es obvio que este tema de conversación le gusta mucho más.

—¿De qué?

—De las circunstancias —dice con aire misterioso—. Su exposición sigue abierta, así que no tengo que decidirlo todavía.

Ladeo la cabeza y entorno los ojos.

—Puede poner la cara que quiera, señora Taylor. No diré nada —bromea.

—Puedo torturarte para sacarte la verdad.

Levanta una ceja.

—Francamente, Serena, creo que no deberías hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir.

Oh, ¿eso es lo que piensa? Dejo mi copa en la repisa de la chimenea, alargo el brazo y, ante la sorpresa de Darien, tomo la suya y la pongo junto a la mía.

—Eso habrá que verlo —murmuro.

Y con total osadía —animada sin duda por el brandy—, le tomo de la mano y lo llevo al dormitorio. Me detengo a los pies de la cama. Darien intenta que no se le escape la risa.

—Ahora me tienes aquí Serena ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —susurra en tono burlón.

—Voy a empezar por desnudarte. Quiero terminar lo que empecé antes.

Apoyo las manos en las solapas de su chaqueta, con cuidado de no tocarlo, y él no pestañea pero contiene la respiración.

Le retiro la chaqueta de los hombros con delicadeza, y él sigue observándome. De sus ojos, cada vez más abiertos y ardientes, ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de humor, y me miran… ¿cautos…? Su mirada tiene tantas interpretaciones. ¿Qué está pensando? Dejo su chaqueta en la otomana.

—Ahora tu camiseta —murmuro.

La tomo por el bajo y la levanto. Él me ayuda, levantando los brazos y retrocediendo, para que me sea más fácil quitársela. Una vez que lo consigo, baja los ojos y me mira atento. Ahora solo lleva esos provocadores vaqueros que le quedan tan bien. Se ve la franja de los calzoncillos.

Mis ojos ascienden ávidos por su estómago prieto hasta los restos de la línea de lápiz labial, borrosa y corrida, y luego hasta el torso. Solo pienso en recorrer con la lengua el vello de su pecho para disfrutar de su sabor.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta con los ojos en llamas.

—Quiero besarte aquí.

Deslizo el dedo sobre su vientre, de un lado de la cadera al otro.

Separa los labios e inspira entrecortadamente.

—No pienso impedírtelo —musita.

Le tomo la mano.

—Pues será mejor que te acuestes —murmuro, y lo llevo a un lado de nuestra enorme cama con dosel.

Parece desconcertado, y se me ocurre que quizás nadie ha tomado la iniciativa con él desde… ella. No, no vayas por ahí.

Aparto la colcha y él se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirándome, esperando, con ese gesto serio y cauteloso. Yo me pongo delante de él y me quito su chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo, y luego sus pantalones de deporte.

Él se frota las yemas de los dedos con el pulgar. Sé que se muere por tocarme, pero reprime el impulso. Yo suspiro profundamente y, armándome de valor, me quito la camiseta hasta quedar totalmente desnuda ante él. Sin apartar los ojos de los míos, traga saliva y abre los labios.

—Eres Afrodita, Serena —murmura.

Tomo su cara entre las manos, le levanto la cabeza y me inclino para besarlo. Un leve gruñido brota de su garganta.

Cuando lo beso en los labios, me sujeta las caderas y, casi sin darme cuenta, me acuesta debajo de él, y me obliga a separar las piernas con las suyas, de forma que queda encajado sobre mi cuerpo, entre mis piernas. Desliza su mano sobre mi muslo, por encima de la cadera y a lo largo del vientre hasta alcanzar uno de mis pechos, y lo oprime, lo masajea y tira tentadoramente de mi pezón.

Gimo y levanto la pelvis involuntariamente, me pego a él y me froto deliciosamente contra la costura de su cremallera y su creciente erección. Deja de besarme y baja la vista hacia mí, perplejo y sin aliento. Flexiona las caderas y su erección empuja contra mí… Sí, justo ahí.

Cierro los ojos y jadeo, y él vuelve a hacerlo, pero esta vez yo también empujo, y saboreo su respuesta en forma de quejido mientras vuelve a besarme. Él sigue con esa lenta y deliciosa tortura… frotándome, frotándose. Y tiene razón: perderme en él… es embriagador hasta el punto de excluir todo lo demás. Todas mis preocupaciones quedan eliminadas. Estoy aquí, en este momento, con él: la sangre hierve en mis venas, zumba con fuerza en mis oídos mezclada con el sonido de nuestras respiraciones jadeantes. Hundo mis manos en su cabello, reteniéndolo pegado a mi boca y consumiéndolo con una lengua tan avariciosa como la suya. Deslizo los dedos por sus brazos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros, e intrépidamente introduzco mis manos anhelantes por dentro, animándolo… olvidándolo todo, salvo nosotros.

—Conseguirás intimidarme, Sere —murmura de pronto; a continuación, se aparta de mí y se pone de rodillas. Se baja los pantalones con destreza y me entrega un paquetito plateado—. Tú me deseas, nena, y está claro que yo te deseo a ti. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Con dedos ansiosos y diestros, rasgo el envoltorio y le coloco el preservativo. Él me sonríe con la boca abierta y los ojos enturbiados, llenos de promesas carnales. Se inclina sobre mí, me frota la nariz con la suya, y despacio, con los ojos cerrados, entra deliciosamente en mí.

Me aferro a sus brazos y levanto la barbilla, gozando de la exquisita sensación de que me posea. Me pasa los dientes por el mentón, se retira, y vuelve a deslizarse en mi interior… muy despacio, con mucha suavidad, mucha ternura, mientras con los codos y las manos a ambos lados de mi cara oprime mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Tú haces que me olvide de todo. Eres la mejor terapia —jadea, y se mueve a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, saboreándome centímetro a centímetro.

—Por favor, Darien… más rápido —murmuro, deseando más, ahora, ya.

—Oh, no, nena, necesito ir despacio.

Me besa suavemente, mordisquea con cuidado mi labio inferior y absorbe mis leves gemidos.

Yo hundo más las manos en su cabello y me rindo a su ritmo, mientras lenta y firmemente mi cuerpo asciende más y más alto hasta alcanzar la cima, y luego se precipita brusca y rápidamente mientras llego al clímax en torno a él.

—Oh, Sere…

Y con mi nombre en sus labios como una bendición, alcanza el orgasmo.

.

-.-

.

Con la cabeza apoyada en mi vientre, me rodea con sus brazos. Mis dedos juguetean con su cabello revuelto, y seguimos así, no sé cuánto tiempo. Es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada, pero solo deseo disfrutar de la tranquila serenidad de haber hecho el amor con Darien, porque eso es lo que hemos hecho: hacer el amor, dulce y tiernamente.

Él también ha recorrido un largo camino, como yo, en muy poco tiempo. Tanto, que digerirlo resulta casi excesivo. Por culpa de ese espantoso pasado suyo, estoy perdiendo de vista ese recorrido, simple y sincero, que ha hecho conmigo.

—Nunca me cansaré de ti. No me dejes —murmura, y me besa en el vientre.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte, y creo recordar que era yo la que quería besarte en el vientre —refunfuño medio dormida.

Él sonríe pegado a mi piel.

—Ahora nada te lo impide, nena.

—Estoy tan cansada que no creo que pueda moverme.

Darien suspira y se mueve de mala gana, se echa a mi lado, apoya la cabeza sobre el codo y tira de la colcha para taparnos. Me mira con ojos centelleantes, cálidos, amorosos.

—Ahora duérmete, nena.

Me besa el pelo, me rodea con el brazo y me dejo llevar por el sueño.

.

-.-

.

Cuando abro los ojos, la luz que inunda la habitación me hace parpadear. Siento la cabeza totalmente confusa por la falta de sueño. ¿Dónde estoy? Ah… el hotel…

—Hola —murmura Darien, sonriéndome con cariño.

Está acostado a mi lado en la cama, completamente vestido. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? ¿Me ha estado observando todo ese tiempo? De pronto, esa mirada insistente me provoca una timidez increíble y mi cara se enciende.

—Hola —murmuro, y doy gracias por estar echada boca abajo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome?

—Podría estar contemplándote durante horas, Serena. Pero solo llevo aquí unos cinco minutos. —Se inclina y me besa con dulzura—. La doctora Meiou llegará pronto.

—Oh.

Había olvidado esa inapropiada intromisión de Darien.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta dulcemente—. Ciertamente me pareció que sí, con todos esos ronquidos.

Oh, el Cincuenta juguetón y bromista.

—¡Yo no ronco! —replico irritada.

—No. No roncas.

Me sonríe. Alrededor del cuello sigue visible una tenue línea de lápiz labial rojo.

—¿Te duchaste?

—No. Te estaba esperando.

—Ah… está bien. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y cuarto. No tuve corazón para despertarte temprano.

—Me dijiste que no tenías corazón.

Sonríe con tristeza, pero no contesta.

—El desayuno está aquí. Para ti tortitas y beicon. Vamos, levántate, que empiezo a sentirme solo.

Me da una palmada en el trasero que me hace saltar y levantarme de la cama.

Mmm… una demostración de afecto al estilo Darien.

Me desperezo, y me doy cuenta de que me duele todo… sin duda como resultado de tanto sexo, y de bailar y caminar todo el día con unos carísimos zapatos de tacón alto. Salgo a rastras de la cama y voy hacia el suntuoso cuarto de baño totalmente equipado, mientras repaso mentalmente los acontecimientos del día anterior. Cuando salgo, me pongo uno de los extraordinariamente sedosos albornoces que están colgados en una barra dorada del baño.

Rubina, la chica que se parece a mí: esa es la imagen más perturbadora que suscita todo tipo de conjeturas en mi cerebro, eso y su fantasmagórica presencia en el dormitorio de Darien. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿A mí? ¿A Darien? ¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué diablos destrozó mi coche?

Darien dijo que me daría otro Audi, como el de todas sus sumisas. No me gusta esa idea. Pero, como fui tan generosa con el dinero que me dio, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Entro en el salón principal de la suite: ni rastro de Darien. Finalmente lo localizo en el comedor. Me siento a la mesa, agradeciendo el impresionante desayuno que tengo delante. Darien está leyendo los periódicos del domingo y bebiendo café. Ya ha terminado de desayunar. Me sonríe.

—Come. Hoy necesitas estar fuerte —bromea.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Vas a encerrarme en el dormitorio?

La diosa que llevo dentro se despierta bruscamente, desaliñada y con pinta de haber tenido sexo.

—Por atractiva que resulte la idea, tenía pensado salir hoy. A tomar un poco el aire fresco.

—¿No es peligroso? —pregunto en tono ingenuo, intentando que mi voz no suene irónica, sin conseguirlo.

Darien cambia de cara y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.

—El sitio al que vamos, no. Y este asunto no es para tomárselo en broma —añade con severidad, entornando los ojos.

Me ruborizo y bajo la vista a mi desayuno. Después de todo lo que pasó ayer y de lo tarde que nos acostamos, no tengo ganas ahora de que me riñan. Me como el desayuno en silencio y de mal humor.

Mi subconsciente me mira y mueve la cabeza. Cincuenta no bromea con mi seguridad; a estas alturas ya debería saberlo. Tengo ganas de mirarlo con los ojos en blanco para hacerle ver que está exagerando pero me contengo.

De acuerdo, estoy cansada y malhumorada. Ayer tuve un día muy largo y he dormido poco. Y además, ¿por qué él parece estar tan fresco como una rosa? La vida es tan injusta…

Llaman a la puerta.

—Esa debe de ser la doctora —masculla Darien, y es evidente que sigue ofendido por mi irónico comentario.

Se levanta bruscamente de la mesa.

¿Es que no podemos tener una mañana normal y tranquila? Suspiro fuerte, dejando el desayuno a medias y me levanto para recibir a la doctora Antibaby.

.

Estamos en el dormitorio, y la doctora Meiou me mira con la boca abierta. Va vestida de modo más informal que la última vez, con un conjunto de cachemira rosa pálido, pantalones negros y la cabellera suelta.

—¿Y dejaste de tomarla así, sin más?

Me ruborizo, sintiéndome como una idiota.

—Sí.

¿De dónde me sale esa vocecita?

—Podrías estar embarazada —dice sin rodeos.

¡Qué! El mundo se hunde bajo mis pies. Mi subconsciente tiene arcadas y cae al suelo, y sé que yo también voy a vomitar. ¡No!

—Toma, orina aquí.

Hoy está en plan profesional implacable.

Acepto dócilmente el vasito de plástico que me ofrece y camino hacia el cuarto de baño. No. No. No. Ni hablar… ni hablar… Por favor no. No.

¿Qué hará Cincuenta? Palidezco. Se pondrá como loco.

—¡No, por favor! —susurro como si rezara.

Le entrego la muestra a la doctora Meiou, y ella introduce con cuidado un bastoncito blanco.

—¿Cuándo te empezó el periodo?

¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso, cuando lo único que puedo hacer es mirar fijamente y con ansiedad el bastoncito blanco?

—Eh… ¿el miércoles? No el que acaba de pasar, el anterior. El primero de junio.

—¿Y cuándo dejaste de tomar la píldora?

—El domingo. El domingo pasado.

Frunce los labios.

—No debería pasar nada —afirma con sequedad—. Por la cara que pones, deduzco que un embarazo imprevisto no te haría ninguna ilusión. Así que la Medroxiprogesterona es una buena opción por si no te acuerdas de tomar la píldora todos los días.

Me mira con gesto severo y una expresión autoritaria que me hace temblar. Saca el bastoncito blanco y lo examina.

—No hay peligro. Todavía no estás ovulando, de modo que, si tomas precauciones, no deberías quedar embarazada. Ahora déjame decirte algo sobre esta inyección. La última vez la descartamos por los efectos secundarios, pero, francamente, tener un hijo es un efecto secundario más grave y dura muchos años.

Sonríe, satisfecha consigo misma y su bromita, pero estoy demasiado aturdida como para contestar.

La doctora Meiou procede a explicarme los efectos secundarios, y yo sigo sentada, paralizada y aliviada, sin escuchar ni una sola de las palabras que me dice. Creo que preferiría que apareciera cualquier mujer extraña a los pies de mi cama, antes que tener que confesarle a Darien que podría estar embarazada.

—¡Sere! —me espeta la doctora Meiou, despertándome de mis cavilaciones—. Acabemos de una vez con esto.

Y yo con mucho gusto me subo la manga.

.

Darien despide a la doctora en la puerta, cierra y me mira con recelo.

—¿Todo bien?

Yo asiento, y él echa la cabeza a un lado con expresión tensa y preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Qué te dijo la doctora Meiou?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Puedes estar tranquilo durante siete días.

—¿Siete días?

—Sí.

—Sere, ¿qué pasa?

Trago saliva.

—No es nada de que preocuparse. Por favor, Darien, olvídalo.

Darien se acerca a mí con semblante sombrío. Me sujeta la barbilla, me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira a los ojos intensamente, intentando descifrar mi expresión de pánico.

—Cuéntamelo —insiste.

—No hay nada que contar. Me gustaría vestirme. —Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar su mirada.

Suspira, se pasa la mano por el pelo y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a ducharnos —dice finalmente.

—Claro —digo con aire ausente, y él tuerce el gesto.

—Vamos.

Me toma la mano con fuerza, malhumorado. Va dando largas zancadas hasta el baño, llevándome casi a rastras. Por lo visto, no soy la única que está disgustada. Abre el grifo de la ducha y se desnuda deprisa antes de girarse hacia mí.

—No sé qué es lo que te molesta, o si solo estás de mal humor por la falta de sueño —dice mientras me desata el albornoz—. Pero quiero que me lo cuentes. Me imagino todo tipo de cosas y eso no me gusta.

Lo miro con los ojos en blanco, y él me hace un gesto reprobador con los ojos entornados. ¡Maldita sea! Bueno… allá voy.

—La doctora Meiou me regañó porque olvidé tomar la píldora. Dijo que podría estar embarazada.

—¿Qué?

De pronto se pone pálido, lívido, con las manos como paralizadas.

—Pero no lo estoy. Me hizo la prueba. Fue un shock, eso es todo. No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida.

Se relaja visiblemente.

—¿Seguro que no lo estás?

—Si.

Respira hondo.

—Bueno. Sí, ya entiendo que una noticia así puede ser muy perturbadora.

Frunzo el ceño… ¿perturbadora?

—Estaba más preocupada por tu reacción.

Me mira sorprendido, confuso.

—¿Mi reacción? Bueno, me siento aliviado, claro… dejarte embarazada habría sido el colmo del descuido y del mal gusto.

—Entonces quizás deberíamos abstenernos —replico.

Me mira fijamente un momento, desconcertado, como si yo fuera una especie de raro experimento científico.

—Estás de mal humor esta mañana.

—Fue un shock, nada más —repito en tono arisco.

Me agarra por las solapas del albornoz, me atrae hacia él y me abraza con cariño, me besa el pelo y aprieta mi cabeza contra su pecho. Me quedo absorta en el vello de su torso, que me hace cosquillas en la mejilla. ¡Oh, si tan sólo pudiera acariciarlo…!

—Sere, no estoy acostumbrado a esto —murmura—. Mi inclinación natural sería darte una paliza, pero dudo que quieras eso.

Por Dios…

—No, no lo quiero. Pero esto ayuda.

Abrazo más fuerte a Darien, y permanecemos un buen rato entrelazados en ese peculiar abrazo, Darien desnudo y yo en albornoz. Una vez más me asombra su sinceridad. No sabe nada de relaciones personales, y yo tampoco, salvo lo que he aprendido de él. Bueno, él me ha pedido fe y paciencia; quizás yo debería hacer lo mismo.

—Ven, vamos a ducharnos —dice Darien finalmente, y me suelta.

Da un paso atrás y me quita el albornoz. Entro tras él bajo el torrente de agua, y levanto la cara hacia la cascada. Cabemos los dos bajo la inmensa ducha. Darien agarra el champú y empieza a lavarse el pelo. Me lo pasa y yo procedo a hacer lo mismo.

Oh, esto se siente bien. Cierro los ojos y me rindo al placer del agua caliente y purificadora. Mientras me aclaro la espuma siento sus manos sobre mí enjabonándome el cuerpo: los hombros, los brazos, las axilas, los senos, la espalda. Me da la vuelta con delicadeza y me atrae hacia él, mientras sigue bajando por mi cuerpo: el estómago, el vientre, sus dedos hábiles entre mis piernas… mmm… mi trasero. Oh, es muy agradable y muy íntimo. Me da la vuelta para tenerme de frente otra vez.

—Toma —dice en voz baja, y me entrega el gel—. Quiero que me limpies los restos del lápiz labial.

Inmediatamente abro los ojos y los clavo en los suyos. Me mira intensamente, mojado, hermoso. Con sus preciosos y brillantes ojos azules que no traslucen nada.

—No te alejes mucho de las líneas, por favor —apunta, tenso.

—De acuerdo —murmuro, intentando absorber la enormidad de lo que acaba de pedirme que haga: tocarlo en el límite de la zona prohibida.

Me echo un poco de jabón en la mano y froto ambas palmas para hacer espuma; luego las pongo sobre sus hombros y, con cuidado, lavo la línea de lápiz labial de cada costado. Él se queda quieto y cierra los ojos con el rostro impasible, pero respira entrecortadamente, y sé que no es por deseo sino por miedo. Y eso me hiere en lo más profundo.

Con dedos temblorosos sigo cuidadosamente la línea por el costado de su torso, enjabonando y frotando suavemente, y él traga saliva con la barbilla rígida como si apretara los dientes. ¡Ohhh! Se me encoge el corazón y tengo la garganta seca. Oh, no… Voy a llorar.

Me detengo para echarme más jabón en la mano y siento que se relaja. No puedo mirarlo. No soporto ver su dolor: es demasiado. Ahora soy yo quien traga saliva.

—¿Listo? —murmuro, y mi tono refleja con toda claridad la tensión del momento.

—Sí —accede con voz ronca y mezclada con miedo.

Coloco con suavidad las manos a ambos lados de su torso, y él vuelve a quedarse paralizado.

Es demasiado. Me abruma su confianza en mí, me abruma su miedo, el daño que le han hecho a este hombre maravilloso, perdido e imperfecto.

Tengo los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que se derraman por mi rostro mezcladas con el agua de la ducha. ¡Oh, Darien! ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Con cada respiración entrecortada su diafragma se mueve rápidamente, y siento su cuerpo rígido, que emana oleadas de tensión mientras mis manos trazan y borran la línea. Oh, si pudiera borrar tu dolor, lo haría… Haría cualquier cosa, y lo único que deseo es besar todas y cada una de las cicatrices, borrar a besos esos años de espantoso abandono. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, y las lágrimas caen sin control por mis mejillas.

—No, por favor, no llores —susurra con voz angustiada mientras me envuelve con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Por favor, no llores por mí.

Y estallo en sollozos, escondo la cara en su cuello, mientras pienso en un niñito perdido en un océano de miedo y dolor, asustado, abandonado, maltratado… herido más allá de lo humanamente soportable.

Se aparta, me sujeta la cabeza entre las manos y la echa hacia atrás mientras se inclina para besarme.

—No llores, Sere, por favor —murmura junto a mi boca—. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Anhelo que me toques y acaricies, pero soy incapaz de soportarlo. Es demasiado. Por favor, por favor, no llores.

—Yo también quiero tocarte. Más de lo que te imaginas. Verte así… tan dolido y asustado, Darien… me hiere profundamente. Te amo tanto…

Me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Es muy fácil quererte. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—No, nena. No lo entiendo.

—Pues lo es. Yo te quiero, y tu familia también. Y Beryl y Rubina, aunque lo demuestren de un modo extraño, pero también te quieren. Mereces ser querido.

—Basta. —Pone un dedo sobre mis labios y niega con la cabeza en un gesto agónico—. No puedo oír esto. Yo no soy nada, Serena. Soy un hombre vacío por dentro. No tengo corazón.

—Sí, sí lo tienes. Y yo lo quiero, lo quiero todo él. Eres un hombre bueno, Darien, un hombre bueno de verdad. No lo dudes. Mira lo que has hecho… lo que has conseguido —digo entre sollozos—. Mira lo que has hecho por mí… a lo que has renunciado por mí —susurro—. Yo lo sé. Sé lo que sientes por mí.

Baja la vista y me mira, con ojos muy abiertos y aterrados. Solo se oye el chorro de agua cayendo sobre nosotros.

—Tú me amas —musito.

Abre aún más los ojos, y también la boca. Inspira profundamente, como si le faltara el aire. Parece torturado… vulnerable.

—Sí —murmura—. Te amo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta adaptación :D**

**Quiero informarles que no podré actualizar diariamente como había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Los capítulos son más largos y toma más tiempo adaptarlos, así que trataré de hacerlo de manera interdiaria.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

.

No puedo reprimir el júbilo. Mi subconsciente me mira con la boca abierta, en silencio, atónita, y, con una amplia sonrisa grabada en la cara, levanto la vista anhelante hacia los ojos torturados de Darien.

Su expresión tierna y dulce, como si buscara absolución, me conmueve a un nivel profundo y primario; sus dos pequeñas palabras son como un regalo del cielo. Siento de nuevo el escozor del llanto en los ojos. Sí, me amas. Sé que me amas.

Ser consciente de ello es muy liberador, como si me hubiera liberado de una carga. Este hombre hermoso y herido, a quien un día consideré mi héroe romántico —fuerte, solitario, misterioso—, posee todos esos rasgos, pero también es frágil e inestable, y lleno de odio hacia sí mismo. Mi corazón está rebosante de alegría, pero también de dolor por su sufrimiento. Y en este momento sé que mi corazón es lo bastante grande para los dos. Confío… en que sea lo bastante grande para los dos.

Levanto la mano para tocar su querido y apuesto rostro, y lo beso con dulzura, vertiendo todo el amor que siento en esta cariñosa caricia. Quiero devorarlo bajo esta cascada de agua caliente. Darien gime y me rodea entre sus brazos, y se aferra a mí como si fuera el aire que necesita para respirar.

—Oh, Sere —musita con voz ronca—. Te deseo, pero no aquí.

—Sí —murmuro febril junto a su boca.

Cierra el grifo de la ducha y me da la mano, me lleva fuera y me envuelve con el albornoz. Toma una toalla, se la anuda en la cintura, y luego con otra más pequeña empieza a secarme el pelo cuidadosamente. Cuando se da por satisfecho, me pone la toalla alrededor de la cabeza, de modo que cuando me veo en el enorme espejo que hay sobre el lavamanos parece que llevara un velo. Él está detrás de mí y nuestras miradas se encuentran en el espejo, azul zafiro contra azul cielo, y se me ocurre una idea.

—¿Puedo corresponderte? —pregunto.

Él asiente, aunque frunce ligeramente el ceño. Agarro otra toalla del montón que hay apilado junto al tocador, me pongo de puntillas a su lado y empiezo a secarle el pelo. Él se inclina hacia delante para facilitarme la tarea, y cuando capto ocasionalmente su mirada bajo la toalla, veo que me sonríe como un niño pequeño.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me hacía esto. Mucho tiempo —susurra, y entonces tuerce el gesto—. De hecho, no creo que nunca alguien me ha secado el pelo.

—Seguro que Mitsuki sí lo hacía. ¿No te secaba el pelo cuando eras pequeño?

Niega con la cabeza, dificultándome la labor.

—No. Ella respetó mis límites desde el primer día, aunque le resultara doloroso. Fui un niño muy autosuficiente —dice en voz baja.

Siento una punzada en el pecho al pensar en aquel niño de cabello negro ocupándose de sí mismo porque a nadie más le importaba. Es una idea asquerosamente triste. Pero no quiero que mi melancolía me prive de esta floreciente intimidad.

—Bueno, me siento honrada —bromeo en tono cariñoso.

—Puede estarlo, señorita Tsukino. O quizás sea yo el honrado.

—Eso ni lo dude, señor Shields —replico.

Termino de secarle el cabello, agarro otra toalla pequeña y me coloco detrás de él. Nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse en el espejo, y su mirada atenta e intrigada me impulsa a hablar.

—¿Puedo probar algo?

Después de un momento, asiente. Con mucho cuidado, muy dulcemente, hago que la toalla descienda con suavidad por su brazo izquierdo, secando el agua que empapa su piel. Levanto la vista y compruebo su expresión en el espejo. Parpadea y me mira con sus ojos ardientes.

Me inclino hacia adelante, beso sus bíceps, y él entreabre levemente los labios. Le seco el otro brazo de igual modo, dejando un rastro de besos alrededor de sus bíceps, y en sus labios aparece una pequeña sonrisa. Cuidadosamente, le paso la toalla por la espalda bajo la tenue línea de lápiz labial, que aún sigue visible. En la ducha no le di la vuelta para lavarle la espalda.

—Toda la espalda —dice en voz baja—, con la toalla.

Inspira y aprieta los labios, y lo seco rápidamente con cuidado de tocarlo solo con la toalla.

Tiene una espalda tan atractiva: ancha, con hombros contorneados y todos los músculos perfectamente definidos. Realmente se cuida. Solo las cicatrices estropean esa maravillosa visión.

Me esfuerzo por ignorarlas y reprimo el abrumador impulso de besarlas todas y cada una. Cuando termino, él exhala con fuerza y yo me inclino hacia delante recompensándolo con un beso en el hombro. Lo rodeo con los brazos y le seco el estómago. Nuestros ojos se encuentran nuevamente en el espejo, y tiene una expresión divertida, pero también cauta.

—Sostén esto. —Le doy una toallita de manos y él arquea las cejas, desconcertado—. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Georgia? Hiciste que me tocara utilizando tus manos —añado.

Se le ensombrece la cara, pero no hago caso de su reacción y lo rodeo con mis brazos. Los dos nos miramos en el espejo: su belleza, su desnudez, yo con el pelo cubierto… tenemos un aspecto casi bíblico, como una pintura barroca del Antiguo Testamento.

Le tomo la mano, que me confía de buena gana, y la guío hacia el torso para secarlo con la toalla de forma lenta y algo torpe. Una vez, dos veces… y luego otra vez. Él está completamente inmóvil y rígido por la tensión, excepto sus ojos, que siguen mi mano que rodea la suya con firmeza.

Mi subconsciente observa con gesto de aprobación, su boca generalmente fruncida ahora sonríe, y yo me siento como la suprema maestra titiritera. De la espalda de Darien emanan oleadas de ansiedad, pero no deja de mirarme, aunque con ojos más sombríos, más letales… que revelan sus secretos, tal vez.

¿Quiero entrar en ese territorio? ¿Quiero enfrentarme a sus demonios?

—Creo que ya estás seco —murmuro, dejando caer la mano y observando la profundidad zafiro de su mirada en el espejo.

Tiene la respiración acelerada y los labios entreabiertos.

—Te necesito, Serena.

—Yo también te necesito.

Y al pronunciar esas palabras me impresiona cuan reales son. No puedo imaginarme sin Darien, nunca.

—Déjame amarte —dice con voz ronca.

—Sí —contesto, y me da la vuelta, me toma entre sus brazos y sus labios buscan los míos, implorándome, adorándome, apreciándome… amándome.

.

Me pasa los dedos a lo largo de la columna mientras nos miramos mutuamente, sumidos en la dicha poscoital, plenos. Acostados juntos, yo boca abajo abrazando la almohada, él de costado, y yo gozando de la ternura de su caricia. Sé que ahora mismo necesita tocarme. Soy un bálsamo para él, una fuente de consuelo, ¿y cómo voy a negárselo? Yo siento exactamente lo mismo hacia él.

—Así que puedes ser tierno.

—Mmm… eso parece, señorita Tsukino.

Sonrío complacida.

—No lo fuiste especialmente la primera vez que… hicimos esto.

—¿No? —dice malicioso—. Cuando te robé la virtud.

—No creo que me la hayas robado —musito con picardía. Por Dios, no soy una doncella indefensa—. Creo que yo te entregué mi virtud muy libre y voluntariamente. Yo también lo deseaba y, si no recuerdo mal, lo disfruté bastante.

Le sonrío con timidez y me muerdo el labio.

—También yo, si mal no recuerdo, señorita Tsukino. Nuestro único objetivo es complacer —añade y adquiere una expresión seria y relajada—. Y eso significa que eres mía,  
completamente.

Ha desaparecido todo rastro de ironía y me mira fijamente.

—Sí, lo soy —le contesto en un murmullo—. Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

—Adelante.

—Tu padre biológico… ¿sabes quién era?

La idea lleva un tiempo rondándome por la cabeza.

Arquea una ceja y luego niega.

—No tengo idea. No era ese salvaje que le hacía de proxeneta, lo cual es bueno.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es algo que mi padre… que Mamoru me dijo.

Observo expectante a mi Cincuenta, esperando.

—Siempre ávida de información, Serena. —Suspira y mueve la cabeza—. El proxeneta encontró el cuerpo de la puta adicta al crack y llamó a las autoridades. Aunque le tomó cuatro días encontrarlo. Él se fue, cerró la puerta… y me dejó con… con su cadáver.

Se le enturbia la mirada al recordarlo.

Inspiro con fuerza. Pobre criatura… la sola idea de semejante horror resulta dolorosamente inconcebible.

—La policía lo interrogó después. Él negó rotundamente que yo tuviese algo que ver con él, y Mamoru me dijo que no se parecía en nada a mí.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era?

—Serena, esa es una parte de mi vida en la que no suelo pensar a menudo. Sí, recuerdo cómo era. Nunca lo olvidaré. —La expresión de Darien se ensombrece y endurece, volviendo su rostro más anguloso, con una gélida mirada de rabia en sus ojos—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Lo siento. No quise molestarte.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Es el pasado, Sere. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

—Bueno… ¿y cuál es esa sorpresa? —digo para cambiar de tema antes de que las sombras de Cincuenta se vuelvan contra mí.

Inmediatamente se le ilumina la cara.

—¿Te gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Quiero mostrarte algo.

—Claro.

Me maravilla la rapidez con que cambia de humor… tan voluble como siempre. Me mira risueño, con esa sonrisa espontánea y juvenil de «Solo soy un chico de veintisiete años», y mi corazón da un salto. Así que se trata de algo muy importante para él, lo siento. Me da una palmada juguetona en el trasero.

—Vístete. Unos vaqueros estarán bien. Espero que Artemis te haya empacado algunos en la maleta.

Se levanta y se pone los calzoncillos. Oh… podría estar sentada aquí todo el día, viéndolo moverse por la habitación. La diosa que llevo dentro está de acuerdo, desmayándose mientras se lo come con los ojos desde su chaise longue.

—Arriba —ordena, tan autoritario como siempre.

Lo miro, sonriente.

—Solo admiraba la vista.

Me pone los ojos en blanco.

Mientras nos vestimos, me doy cuenta de que nos movemos con la sincronización de dos personas que se conocen bien, ambos muy atentos y pendientes del otro, intercambiando de vez en cuando una sonrisa tímida y una tierna caricia. Me doy cuenta de que esto es tan nuevo para él como para mí.

—Sécate el pelo —ordena Darien cuando estamos vestidos.

—Dominante como siempre —le digo bromeando, y se inclina para besarme la cabeza.

—Eso no cambiará nunca, nena. No quiero que te enfermes.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, y él tuerce la boca, con expresión divertida.

—Sigo teniendo las manos muy largas, ¿sabe, señorita Tsukino?

—Me alegra oírlo, señor Shields. Empezaba a pensar que habías perdido ventaja —replico.

—Puedo demostrarte que no es así en cuanto quieras.

Darien saca de su bolsa un jersey grande de punto trenzado color beige, y se lo coloca con elegancia sobre los hombros. Con la camiseta blanca, los vaqueros, el pelo cuidadosamente despeinado y ahora esto, parece salido de las páginas de una lujosa revista de moda.

Debería estar prohibido ser tan extraordinariamente guapo. Y no sé si es la distracción momentánea, la perfección de su aspecto o ser consciente de que me ama, pero su amenaza ya no me da miedo. Así es él, mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Mientras tomo el secador, vislumbro ante mí un tangible rayo de esperanza. Encontraremos el punto intermedia. Lo único que tenemos de hacer es tener en cuenta las necesidades del otro y acoplarlas. Puedo hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Me observo en el espejo del vestidor. Llevo la camisa azul claro que Artemis me compró y que empacó para mí. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre, la cara enrojecida, los labios hinchados… Los toco, recordando los ardientes besos de Darien, y no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa. «Sí, te amo», me dijo.

.

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —pregunto mientras esperamos en el vestíbulo al empleado del aparcamiento.

Darien se da golpecitos en un lado de la nariz y me guiña un ojo con complicidad, como si estuviera tratando desesperadamente de contener su alegría. Francamente, esto es bastante impropio de mi Cincuenta.

Estaba así cuando fuimos a volar en planeador; quizás sea eso lo que vamos a hacer. Yo también le sonrío, radiante. Y me mira con ese aire de superioridad que le confiere esa sonrisa suya de medio lado. Se inclina y me besa tiernamente.

—¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Sí… lo sé perfectamente. Porque tú provocas el mismo efecto en mí.

El empleado del aparcamiento aparece a gran velocidad con el coche de Darien y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Vaya, hoy todo el mundo está muy feliz.

—Un coche magnífico, señor —comenta al entregarle las llaves a Darien.

Él le guiña un ojo y le da una propina escandalosamente generosa.

Yo le frunzo el ceño. Por Dios…

.

Mientras avanzamos entre el tráfico, Darien está sumido en sus pensamientos. Por los altavoces suena la voz de una mujer joven, con un timbre precioso, rico, melodioso, y me pierdo en esa voz triste y conmovedora.

—Tengo que desviarme un momento. No tardaremos —dice con aire ausente, y me distrae de la canción.

Oh, ¿por qué? Estoy intrigada por conocer cuál es la sorpresa. La diosa que llevo dentro está dando saltitos como una niña de cinco años.

—Claro —murmuro.

Aquí pasa algo. De pronto parece muy serio y decidido.

Entra en el aparcamiento de un enorme concesionario, detiene el coche y se gira hacia mí con expresión cautelosa.

—Hay que comprarte un coche nuevo —dice.

Lo miro con la boca abierta. ¿Ahora? ¿Un domingo? ¿Qué demonios…? Y esto es un concesionario de Saab.

—¿No será un Audi? —es la única tontería que se me ocurre decir, y el pobre, bendito sea, se ruboriza.

¡Santo Cielo!. Darien, avergonzado… ¡Es la primera vez!

—Pensé que te gustaría algo mejor —musita incómodo, como si no supiera dónde meterse.

Oh, por favor… No hay que dejar pasar esta oportunidad única de burlarse de él.

—¿Un Saab? —pregunto.

—Sí. Un 9-3. Vamos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y los coches extranjeros?

—Los alemanes y los suecos fabrican los coches más seguros del mundo, Serena.

¿Ah, sí?

—Creí que ya habías encargado otro Audi A3 para mí.

Me mira con aire enigmático y divertido.

—Puedo cancelarlo. Ven.

Baja tranquilamente del coche, se acerca a mi lado y me abre la puerta.

—Te debo un regalo de graduación —dice en voz baja, y me tiende la mano.

—Darien, de verdad, no tienes que hacer esto.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo. Por favor. Ven.

Su tono no admite réplica.

Yo me resigno a mi destino. ¿Un Saab? ¿Quiero yo un Saab? Me gustaba bastante el Audi Especial para Sumisas. Era muy práctico.

Claro que ahora está cubierto por una tonelada de pintura blanca… Me estremezco. Y ella aún anda suelta por ahí.

Acepto la mano de Darien, y nos dirigimos a la sala de exposición.

Achiral Turniansky, el encargado de las ventas, se pega como una lapa a Cincuenta. Puede oler una venta. Tiene un peculiar acento que parece del otro lado del Atlántico… ¿inglés, quizás? Es difícil saberlo.

—¿Un Saab, señor? ¿De segunda mano?

Se frota las manos con regocijo.

—Nuevo.

Darien se pone muy serio.

¡Nuevo!

—¿Ha pensado en algún modelo, señor?

Y encima es adulador.

—Un sedán deportivo 9-3 2.0T.

—Excelente elección, señor.

—¿De qué color, Serena? —me pregunta Darien, ladeando la cabeza.

—Eh… ¿negro? —Me encojo de hombros—. De verdad, no hace falta que hagas esto.

Tuerce el gesto.

—El negro no es fácil de ver de noche.

Oh, por Dios. Resisto la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Tú tienes un coche negro.

Me mira con expresión ceñuda.

—Entonces amarillo canario —digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Darien hace una mueca de desagrado: está claro que el amarillo canario no es su estilo.

—¿De qué color quieres tú que sea el coche? —le pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual es cierto en muchos aspectos.

Y ese inoportuno pensamiento es triste y preocupante a la vez.

—Plateado o blanco.

—Plateado, entonces. Sabes que me quedaría con el Audi —añado, escarmentada por mis pensamientos.

Achiral palidece al percatarse de que puede perder la venta.

—¿Quizás preferiría el convertible, señora? —pregunta, dando palmadas con entusiasmo.

Mi subconsciente está avergonzada y disgustada, mortificada por todo este asunto de la compra del coche, pero la diosa que llevo dentro la arroja y la tira al suelo. _¿Un convertible? ¡Para morirse…!_

Darien frunce el ceño y me mira.

—¿El convertible? —pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

Me ruborizo. Es como si tuviera una línea erótica directa con la diosa que llevo dentro, algo que sin duda es muy cierto. A veces resulta muy incómodo. Me miro las manos.

Darien se vuelve hacia Achiral.

—¿Qué dicen las estadísticas de seguridad del convertible?

Achiral capta la vulnerabilidad de Darien y, lanzándose a matar, le recita todo tipo de cifras y estadísticas.

A Darien le preocupa mi seguridad, está claro. Para él eso es como una religión y, como el fanático que es, escucha atentamente el palabreo de Achiral. No cabe duda de que a Cincuenta le importa.

«Sí, te amo.» Recuerdo las palabras entrecortadas que susurró esta mañana y una emoción resplandeciente se expande por mis venas como miel derretida. Este hombre, este regalo de Dios a las mujeres, me ama.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirándolo sonriendo embobada, y cuando se percata de ello queda desconcertado, aunque también divertido por mi expresión. Yo solo tengo ganas de abrazarme a mí misma, de lo feliz que soy.

—Yo también quiero un poco de eso que se ha tomado, señorita Tsukino, sea lo que sea —cuchichea mientras Achiral va hacia su ordenador.

—Lo que me he tomado eres tú, señor Shields.

—¿En serio? Pues la verdad es que pareces que estuvieras embriagada. —Me da un beso fugaz—. Y gracias por aceptar el coche. Esta vez fue más fácil que la anterior.

—Bueno, este no es un Audi A3.

Sonríe satisfecho.

—Ese no es un coche para ti.

—A mí me gustaba.

—Señor, ¿el 9-3? He localizado uno en nuestro concesionario de Beverly Hills. Podemos tenerlo aquí en un par de días.

Achiral está radiante por el éxito.

—¿De gama alta?

—Sí, señor.

—Excelente.

Darien saca la tarjeta de crédito, ¿o es la de Artemis? Pensar en eso me pone nerviosa. Me pregunto cómo estará Artemis, y si habrá encontrado a Rubina en el apartamento. Me masajeo la frente. Sí, está también todo el bagaje que lleva consigo Darien.

—Si quiere acompañarme, señor… —Achiral echa un vistazo al nombre de la tarjeta—… Shields.

.

-.-

.

Darien me abre la puerta, y ocupo el asiento del pasajero.

—Gracias —le digo en cuanto se sienta a mi lado.

Él sonríe.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto, Serena.

Darien enciende el motor y vuelve a sonar la música.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—Eva Cassidy.

—Tiene una voz preciosa.

—Sí, la tenía.

—Oh.

—Murió joven.

—Oh.

—¿Tienes hambre? No te terminaste el desayuno.

Me mira de reojo con expresión reprobatoria.

Oh, oh…

—Sí.

—Entonces primero el almuerzo.

Darien conduce hacia los muelles y después hacia el norte, por el viaducto Alaskan Way. Es otro día precioso en Seattle. Llevamos varias semanas con buen tiempo, y eso no es habitual.

Darien parece feliz y relajado mientras circulamos por la carretera escuchando la voz dulce y melancólica de Eva Cassidy. ¿Me había sentido así de cómoda con él antes? No lo sé.

Ahora sé que no me castigará y sus cambios de humor me preocupan menos, y también él parece más tranquilo conmigo. Gira a la izquierda, por la carretera de la costa, y finalmente deja el coche en un aparcamiento frente a un puerto deportivo enorme.

—Comeremos aquí. Espera, te abriré la puerta —dice de un modo que me indica que no es aconsejable moverse, y lo veo rodear el coche.

¿Es que nunca se cansará de esto?

.

Caminamos de la mano hacia la zona del muelle, donde el puerto se extiende frente a nosotros.

—Cuántos barcos —comento, admirada.

Hay centenares, de todas las formas y tamaños, meciéndose sobre las tranquilas aguas del puerto deportivo. Fuera, en el estrecho de Puget, hay docenas de veleros oscilando al viento, gozando del buen tiempo. Es la saludable vista del disfrute al aire libre. Hace mucho viento, así que me pongo la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—¿Tienes frío? —me pregunta, y me atrae hacia sí.

—No, simplemente disfrutaba de la vista.

—Yo me pasaría el día contemplándola. Ven por aquí.

Darien me lleva a un bar inmenso situado frente al mar y se dirige hacia la barra. La decoración es más del estilo de Nueva Inglaterra que de la costa Oeste: paredes blancas encaladas, mobiliario azul claro y parafernalia marina colgada por todas partes. Es un local luminoso y alegre.

—¡Señor Shields! —El barman saluda afectuosamente a Darien—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle hoy?

—Kitakata, buenos días. —Darien asiente y los dos nos sentamos en los taburetes de la barra—. Esta encantadora dama es Serena Tsukino.

—Bienvenida al local de SP —me dice Kitakata con una cálida sonrisa.

Es guapísimo, y me examina con sus ojos oscuros y, por lo que parece, da su visto bueno. Lleva un gran diamante en la oreja que centellea cuando me mira. Me cae bien al instante.

—¿Qué le gustaría beber. Serena?

Miro a Darien, que me observa expectante. Oh, va a dejarme escoger.

—Por favor, llámame Sere, y tomaré lo mismo que Darien.

Sonrío con timidez a Kitakata. Cincuenta sabe mucho más de vinos que yo.

—Yo tomaré una cerveza. Este es el único bar de Seattle donde puedes encontrar Adnam's Explorer.

—¿Una cerveza?

—Sí —me dice risueño—. Dos Explorer, por favor, Kitakata.

Kitakata asiente y coloca las cervezas en la barra.

—Aquí también sirven una deliciosa sopa de mariscos —comenta Darien.

Me está preguntando.

—Sopa de mariscos y cerveza suena estupendo —le digo sonriente.

—¿Dos sopas? —pregunta Kitakata.

—Por favor —le pide Darien con amabilidad.

Nos pasamos la comida charlando, como nunca antes lo hicimos. Darien está relajado y tranquilo; tiene un aspecto juvenil, feliz y animado, pese a todo lo que pasó ayer. Me cuenta la historia de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc., y, cuanto más habla, más noto su pasión por reflotar empresas con problemas, su confianza en la tecnología que está desarrollando y sus sueños de convertir en productivos extensos territorios del tercer mundo. Lo escucho embelesada. Es divertido, inteligente, filantrópico y hermoso, y me ama.

Llegado el momento, me atormenta con preguntas sobre Kenji y mi madre, sobre el hecho de crecer en los frondosos bosques de Montesano, y sobre mis breves estancias en Texas y Las Vegas. Se interesa por saber mis películas y mis libros preferidos, y me sorprende comprobar cuánto tenemos en común.

Mientras hablamos, se me ocurre pensar que ha pasado de ser el Alec de Thomas Hardy a ser Angel, de la corrupción y la degradación de los más altos ideales en un espacio muy corto de tiempo.

Terminamos de comer pasadas las dos. Darien paga la cuenta a Kitakata, que se despide de nosotros afectuosamente.

—Este sitio es estupendo. Gracias por la comida —le digo a Darien, que me da la mano al salir del bar.

—Volveremos —dice y caminamos por el muelle—. Quería enseñarte algo.

—Ya lo sé… y estoy impaciente por verlo, sea lo que sea.

.

Caminamos de la mano por el puerto deportivo. Es una tarde muy agradable. La gente está disfrutando del domingo, paseando a los perros, contemplando los barcos, vigilando a sus hijos que corren por el paseo.

A medida que avanzamos por el puerto, los barcos son cada vez más grandes. Darien me conduce a un muelle y se detiene delante de un enorme catamarán.

—Pensé que podríamos salir a navegar esta tarde. Este barco es mío.

Dios mío. Debe de medir como mínimo doce metros, quizás quince. Dos elegantes cascos blancos, una cubierta, una cabina espaciosa, y sobresaliendo por encima de todo ello un impresionante mástil. Yo no sé nada de barcos, pero me doy cuenta de que este es especial.

—Wow… —musito maravillada.

—Construido por mi empresa —dice con orgullo, y mi corazón se hincha—. Diseñado hasta el último detalle por los mejores arquitectos navales del mundo y construido aquí en Seattle, en mi astillero. Dispone de sistema de pilotaje eléctrico híbrido, orzas asimétricas, una vela cuadra en el mástil…

—Muy bien… ya me perdí, Darien.

Sonríe.

—Es un barco magnífico.

—Parece realmente fabuloso, señor Shields.

—Lo es, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Me lleva a un costado para que pueda ver el nombre:_ Mitsuki._ Estoy sorprendida.

—¿Le pusiste el nombre de tu madre?

—Sí. —Inclina la cabeza a un lado, un tanto desconcertado—. ¿Por qué te extraña?

Me encojo de hombros. No deja de sorprenderme: él siempre actúa de un modo tan ambivalente en su presencia…

—Yo adoro a mi madre, Serena. ¿Por qué no le iba a poner su nombre a un barco?

Me ruborizo.

—No, no es eso… es que…

Maldita sea, ¿cómo podría expresarlo?

—Serena, Mitsuki Chiba me salvó la vida. Le debo todo.

Lo miro fijamente, y me dejo invadir por la veneración implícita en ese dulce reconocimiento. Y me resulta evidente, por primera vez, que él quiere a su madre. ¿Por qué entonces esa ambigüedad extraña y tensa hacia ella?

—¿Quieres subir a bordo? —pregunta emocionado y con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, por favor —contesto sonriente.

Parece encantado. Me da la mano, sube dando zancadas por la pequeña plancha y me lleva a bordo. Llegamos a cubierta, situada bajo un toldo rígido.

A un lado hay una mesa y una banqueta en forma de U forrada de cuero de color azul claro, con espacio para al menos ocho personas. Echo un vistazo al interior de la cabina a través de las puertas corredizas y salto, sobresaltada al ver que hay alguien allí. Un hombre alto y rubio abre las puertas y sale a cubierta: muy bronceado, con el pelo rizado y los ojos castaños, vestido con un polo rosa de manga corta descolorido, pantalones cortos y náuticas. Debe de tener unos treinta y cinco años, más o menos.

—Mac —saluda Darien con una sonrisa.

—¡Señor Shields! Me alegro de volver a verlo.

Se dan la mano.

—Serena, este es Misha McConnell. Misha, mi novia, Serena Tsukino.

¡Novia! La diosa que llevo dentro realiza un ágil arabesco. Sigue sonriendo por lo del convertible. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto: no es la primera vez que lo dice, pero oírselo pronunciar sigue siendo emocionante.

—¿Cómo está usted?

Misha y yo nos damos la mano.

—Llámeme Mac —me dice con amabilidad, y no consigo identificar su acento—. Bienvenida a bordo, señorita Tsukino.

—Sere, por favor —murmuro ruborizándome.

Tiene unos ojos muy profundos.

—¿Cómo se está portando, Mac? —interviene Darien rápidamente, y por un momento creo que está hablando de mí.

—Está preparada para el rock & roll, señor —responde Mac en tono jovial.

Ah, el barco. El_ Mitsuki_. Qué tonta soy.

—En marcha, entonces.

—¿Van a salir?

—Sí. —Darien le dirige a Mac una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Una visita rápida, Serena?

—Sí, por favor.

Lo sigo al interior de la cabina. Frente a nosotros hay un sofá de piel beige en forma de L, y sobre él, un enorme ventanal curvo ofrece una vista panorámica del puerto deportivo. A la izquierda está la zona de la cocina, muy elegante y bien equipada, toda de madera clara.

—Este es el salón principal. Junto con la cocina —dice Darien, señalándola con su mano.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva por la cabina principal. Es sorprendentemente espaciosa. El suelo es de la misma madera clara. Tiene un diseño moderno y elegante y una atmósfera luminosa y diáfana, pero todo es muy funcional y no parece que Darien pase mucho tiempo aquí.

—Los baños están en el otro lado.

Señala dos puertas, y luego abre otra más pequeña y de aspecto muy peculiar que tenemos frente a nosotros y entra. Se trata de un lujoso dormitorio. Oh…

Hay una enorme cama empotrada y todo es de tejidos azul pálido y madera clara, como su dormitorio en el Escala. Es evidente que Darien escoge un motivo y lo mantiene.

—Este es el dormitorio principal. —Baja la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos azules centellean—. Eres la primera chica que entra aquí, aparte de las de mi familia. —Sonríe—. Ellas no cuentan.

Su mirada ardiente hace que me ruborice y se me acelere el pulso. ¿De verdad? Otra primera vez. Me atrae a sus brazos, sus dedos juguetean con mi cabello y me da un beso, intenso y largo. Cuando me suelta, ambos estamos sin aliento.

—Quizás deberíamos estrenar esta cama —murmura junto a mi boca.

¡Oh, en el mar!

—Pero no en este momento. Ven, Mac estará soltando amarras.

Ignoro la punzada de desilusión, mientras toma mi mano y volvemos a cruzar el salón. Me señala otra puerta.

—Allí hay un despacho, y aquí adelante dos cabinas más.

—¿Cuánta gente puede dormir a bordo?

—Es un catamarán con seis camarotes, aunque solo he subido a bordo a mi familia. Me gusta navegar solo. Pero no cuando tú estás aquí. Necesito mantenerte vigilada.

Revuelve en un baúl y saca un chaleco salvavidas rojo intenso.

—Toma.

Me lo pasa por la cabeza, tensa todas las correas, y una leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Te encanta atarme, ¿verdad?

—De todas las formas posibles —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Lo sé.

Arquea las cejas y su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Mi pervertido —susurro.

—Sí, tuyo.

Una vez atada, me agarra por los costados del chaleco y me besa.

—Siempre —musita y, sin darme tiempo a responder, me suelta.

¡Siempre! Dios santo.

—Ven.

Me toma de la mano, salimos y subimos unos cuantos escalones hasta una pequeña cabina en la cubierta superior, donde hay un gran timón y un asiento elevado. Mac está manipulando unos cabos en la proa del barco.

—¿Es aquí donde aprendiste todos tus trucos con las cuerdas? —le pregunto a Darien inocentemente.

—Los nudos me van muy bien —dice, y me escruta con la mirada—. Señorita Tsukino, parece que he despertado su curiosidad. Me gusta verte curiosa, nena. Tendré mucho gusto de enseñarte lo que puedo hacer con una cuerda.

Me sonríe con picardía y yo, impasible, lo miro como si me hubiese molestado. Le cambia la cara.

—Caíste —le digo sonriendo.

Darien tuerce la boca y entorna los ojos.

—Tendré que ocuparme de ti más tarde, pero ahora mismo, tengo que pilotar un barco.

Se sienta a los mandos, aprieta un botón y el motor se pone en marcha con un rugido.

Mac se dirige raudo hacia un costado del barco, me sonríe y salta a la cubierta inferior, donde empieza a desatar un cabo. A lo mejor él también sabe hacer un par de trucos con las cuerdas. La inoportuna idea hace que me ruborice.

Mi subconsciente me mira. Le respondo mentalmente encogiéndome de hombros y miro hacia Darien, echándole la culpa a Cincuenta. Él toma el receptor y llama por radio al guardacostas, y Mac grita que estamos preparados para zarpar.

Una vez más, me fascina la destreza de Darien. Es tan competente. ¿Hay algo que este hombre no pueda hacer? Entonces recuerdo su serio intento de cortar y picar un pimiento el pasado viernes en mi apartamento. Sonrío al recordarlo.

Darien conduce lentamente el_ Mitsuki_ del embarcadero en dirección a la entrada del puerto. Detrás de nosotros, una pequeña multitud se ha reunido en el muelle para ver nuestra partida. Los niños pequeños nos saludan y yo les devuelvo el saludo.

Darien mira por encima del hombro, luego hace que me siente entre sus piernas y señala las diversas esferas y dispositivos de la cabina de mando.

—Toma el timón —me ordena tan autoritario como siempre, y hago lo que me pide.

—¡A la orden, capitán! —digo riéndo.

Coloca sus manos sobre las mías, manteniendo el rumbo para salir de la bahía, y en cuestión de minutos estamos en mar abierto, surcando las azules y frías aguas del Estrecho de Puget. Lejos del muro protector del puerto, el viento es más fuerte y navegamos sobre un mar encrespado y rizado.

No puedo evitar sonreír al sentir el entusiasmo de Darien; esto es tan emocionante… Trazamos una gran curva hasta situarnos rumbo oeste hacia la península Olympic, con el viento detrás de nosotros.

—Hora de navegar —dice Darien, emocionado—. Toma, llévalo tú. Mantén el rumbo.

¿Qué?

Sonríe al ver mi cara de horror.

—Es muy fácil, nena. Sujeta el timón y no dejes de mirar por la proa hacia el horizonte. Lo harás muy bien, como siempre. Cuando se icen las velas, sentirás el arrastre. Limítate a mantenerlo firme. Yo te haré esta señal —hace un movimiento con la mano plana como de cortarse la garganta—, y entonces puedes parar el motor. Es este botón de aquí. —Señala un gran interruptor negro—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —asiento frenética y aterrorizada.

¡Por Dios… esperaba no hacer nada!

Me besa y baja rápidamente de la silla de capitán, y luego salta a la parte delantera del barco, donde se encuentra Mac, y empieza a desplegar velas, a desatar cabos y a manipular cabrestantes y poleas. Ambos trabajan bien juntos, como un equipo, intercambiando a gritos diversos términos náuticos, y es reconfortante ver a Cincuenta interactuar con alguien con tanta espontaneidad.

Tal vez Mac sea amigo de Cincuenta. Por lo que yo sé, no parece tener muchos, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco. Bueno, al menos aquí en Seattle. Mi única amiga está de vacaciones, tomando sol en Saint James, en la costa oeste de Barbados.

Al pensar en Mina siento una punzada de dolor. Extraño a mi compañera de apartamento más de lo que creía cuando se fue. Espero que cambie de opinión y que regrese pronto a casa con su hermano Nicolas, en lugar de prolongar su estancia con el hermano de Darien, Armand.

Darien y Mac izan la vela mayor. Se hincha y se infla a merced del impetuoso viento, y de repente el barco se tambalea y acelera. Lo siento a través del timón. ¡Vaya!

Ellos se ponen a trabajar en la proa, y yo contemplo fascinada cómo la gran vela se iza en el mástil. El viento la agarra, expandiéndola y tensándola.

—¡Mantenlo firme, nena, y apaga el motor! —me grita Darien por encima del viento, y me hace la señal de desconectar las máquinas.

Apenas escucho su voz, pero asiento entusiasmada, contemplando al hombre que amo, con el pelo totalmente alborotado, muy emocionado, sujetándose ante los cabeceos y los virajes del barco.

Presiono el botón, cesa el rugido del motor, y el_ Mitsuki_ navega hacia la península Olympic, deslizándose por el agua como si volara. Yo tengo ganas de chillar y gritar y animar: esta tiene que ser una de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida… excepto quizás la del planeador, y tal vez la del cuarto rojo del dolor.

¡Santo cielo, cómo se mueve este barco! Me mantengo firme, sujetando el timón y tratando de conservar el rumbo, y Darien vuelve a colocarse detrás de mí y pone sus manos sobre las mías.

—¿Qué te parece? —me pregunta, gritando sobre el rugido del viento y el mar.

—¡Darien, esto es fantástico!

Esboza una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya verás cuando ice la vela globo.

Señala con la barbilla a Mac, que está desplegando la vela globo, de un rojo oscuro e intenso. Me recuerda las paredes del cuarto de juegos.

—Interesante color —grito.

Él hace una mueca felina y me guiña un ojo. Oh, no es casualidad.

La vela globo, con su peculiar forma, grande y elíptica, se hincha y hace que el_ Mitsuki_ tome gran velocidad. El barco toma el rumbo, navegando a toda marcha hacia el Sound.

—Vela asimétrica. Para mayor velocidad —contesta Darien a mi pregunta implícita.

—Es increíble

No se me ocurre nada mejor que decir. Tengo una sonrisa ridícula en la cara mientras brincamos sobre las aguas, en dirección a las majestuosas montañas Olympic y a la isla de Bainbridge. Al mirar hacia atrás, veo a Seattle encogerse en la distancia y, más allá, el monte Rainier.

Nunca había apreciado realmente, lo hermoso y agreste que es el paisaje de los alrededores de Seattle: verde, exuberante y apacible, con enormes árboles de hoja perenne y acantilados rocosos con paredes escarpadas que sobresalen aquí y allá. En esta gloriosa tarde soleada el entorno posee una belleza salvaje pero tranquila, que me quita el aliento. Tanta quietud resulta asombrosa en comparación con la velocidad con la que surcamos las aguas.

—¿A qué velocidad vamos?

—A quince nudos.

—No tengo idea de lo que eso significa.

—Unos veintiocho kilómetros por hora.

—¿Eso es todo? Parece mucho más.

Me acaricia la mano, sonriendo.

—Te ves preciosa, Serena. Es agradable ver tus mejillas con algo de color… y no porque te ruborices. Tienes el mismo aspecto que en las fotos de Seiya.

Me doy la vuelta y le beso.

—Sabes cómo hacer que una chica la pase bien, señor Shields.

—Nuestro objetivo es complacer, señorita Tsukino. —Me aparta el pelo y me besa la parte baja de la nuca, provocándome unos deliciosos escalofríos que me recorren toda la columna—. Me gusta verte feliz —murmura, y me abraza más fuerte.

Contemplo la inmensidad del agua azul, preguntándome qué pude haber hecho para que la suerte me sonría y me haya envíado a este hermoso hombre.

_Sí, eres una perra con suerte_, me replica mi subconsciente. _Pero aún te queda mucho por hacer con él_. _No va a querer siempre esta mierda de relación vainilla… vas a tener que ceder_. Fulmino mentalmente con la mirada a ese rostro insolente y sarcástico, y apoyo la cabeza en el torso de Darien. En el fondo sé que mi subconsciente tiene razón, pero me niego a pensar en ello. No quiero echar a perder el día.

.

-.-

.

Una hora más tarde, estamos anclados en una cala pequeña y apartada de la isla de Bainbridge. Mac ha bajado a la playa en la lancha, no sé para qué, pero tengo mis sospechas, porque en cuanto pone en marcha el motor fuera de borda, Darien me toma de la mano y prácticamente me arrastra al interior de su camarote: es un hombre con una misión.

Ahora está de pie ante mí, emanando su embriagadora sensualidad mientras sus dedos hábiles se afanan en desatar las correas de mi chaleco salvavidas. Lo arroja a un lado y me mira intensamente con sus ojos oscuros, dilatados.

Ya estoy perdida y apenas me ha tocado. Levanta la mano y desliza los dedos por mi barbilla, a lo largo del cuello, sobre el esternón, hasta alcanzar el primer botón de mi blusa azul, y siento que su caricia me abrasa.

—Quiero verte —musita, y desabrocha con destreza el botón.

Se inclina y besa con suavidad mis labios entreabiertos. Jadeo ansiosa, excitada por la poderosa combinación de su cautivadora belleza, su cruda sexualidad en los confines de este camarote, y el suave balanceo del barco. Él retrocede un paso.

—Desnúdate para mí —susurra con los ojos ardiendo.

Oh Dios… Obedezco encantada. Sin apartar mis ojos de él, desabrocho despacio cada botón, saboreando su ardiente mirada. Oh, esto es embriagador. Puedo ver su deseo: es evidente en su rostro… y en otros lugares.

Dejo caer la blusa al suelo y me dispongo a desabrocharme los vaqueros.

—Detente —ordena—. Siéntate.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y, con un ágil movimiento, él se arrodilla delante de mí, me desanuda primero una zapatilla, luego la otra, y me las quita junto con los calcetines. Me agarra el pie izquierdo, lo levanta, me da un suave beso en la base del pulgar y luego me roza con la punta de los dientes.

—¡Ah! —gimo al notar el efecto en mi entrepierna.

Se pone de pie con elegancia, me tiende la mano y me aparta de la cama.

—Continúa —dice, y retrocede un poco para contemplarme.

Me bajo la cremallera de los vaqueros, meto los pulgares en la cintura y deslizo la prenda por mis piernas. En sus labios juguetea una sonrisa, pero sus ojos siguen sombríos.

Y no sé si es porque me hizo el amor esta mañana, y me refiero a hacerme realmente el amor, con dulzura, con cariño, o si es por su declaración apasionada —«sí… te amo»—, pero no siento la menor vergüenza. Quiero ser sexy para este hombre. Merece que sea sexy para él… y hace que me sienta sexy. Bueno, esto es nuevo para mí, pero estoy aprendiendo gracias a su experta tutela. Y la verdad es que para él es algo nuevo también. Eso equilibra las cosas entre los dos, un poco, creo.

Llevo un par de prendas de mi ropa interior nueva: un tanga de encaje blanco y un sujetador a juego, de una lujosa marca con un precio demasiado elevado. Me quito los vaqueros y me quedo allí parada ante él, con la lencería por la que ha pagado, pero ya no me siento barata… me siento suya.

Me desabrocho el sujetador por la espalda, bajo los tirantes por los brazos y lo dejo sobre mi blusa. Me bajo la tanga despacio, la dejo caer hasta los tobillos y salgo de ella con gracia, sorprendida por mi propio estilo.

Estoy de pie ante él, desnuda y sin la menor vergüenza, y sé que es porque me ama. Ya no tengo que esconderme. Él no dice nada, se limita a mirarme fijamente. Solo veo su deseo, su adoración incluso, y algo más, la profundidad de su necesidad… la profundidad de su amor por mí.

Él se lleva la mano hasta la cintura, se levanta el jersey beige y se lo quita por la cabeza, seguido de la camiseta, sin apartar de mí sus vívidos ojos azules. Luego se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, antes de disponerse a desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros.

Doy un paso al frente, y susurro:

—Déjame.

Frunce momentáneamente los labios formando un _ooh_, y sonríe:

—Adelante.

Avanzo hacia él, introduzco mis osados dedos por la cintura de sus pantalones y tiro de ellos, para obligarlo a acercarse más. Jadea involuntariamente ante mi inesperada audacia y luego me mira sonriendo. Desabrocho el botón, pero antes de bajar la cremallera dejo que mis dedos se demoren, resiguiendo su erección a través de la suave tela. Él flexiona las caderas hacia la palma de mi mano y cierra los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de mi caricia.

—Te estás volviendo más audaz, Sere, más valiente —susurra, sujetándome la cara con las dos manos e inclinándose para besarme profundamente.

Pongo las manos en sus caderas, la mitad sobre su piel fría y la otra mitad sobre la cintura caída de sus vaqueros.

—Tú también —murmuro pegada a sus labios, mientras mis pulgares trazan lentos círculos sobre su piel y él sonríe.

—Quítalos.

Llevo las manos hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones y bajo la cremallera. Mis intrépidos dedos atraviesan su vello púbico hasta su erección, y lo sujeto con firmeza.

Su garganta emite un ruido sordo, impregnándome con su suave aliento, y vuelve a besarme con ternura. Mientras muevo mi mano por su miembro, rodeándolo, acariciándolo, apretándolo, él me rodea con el brazo y apoya la palma de la mano derecha con los dedos separados en mitad de mi espalda. Con la mano izquierda en mi pelo, me retiene pegada a sus labios.

—Oh, te deseo tanto, nena —gime, y de repente se echa hacia atrás para quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos con un movimiento ágil y rápido.

Es una maravilla poder contemplar sin ropa cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Es perfecto. Solo las cicatrices profanan su belleza, pienso con tristeza. Y son mucho más profundas que las de la simple piel.

—¿Qué pasa, Sere? —murmura, y me acaricia tiernamente la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Nada. Ámame, ahora.

Me toma en sus brazos y me besa, entrelazando sus dedos en mis cabellos. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, me lleva otra vez a la cama, me coloca encima con delicadeza y luego se echa a mi lado.

Me recorre la línea de la mandíbula con la nariz mientras hundo las manos en su pelo.

—¿ Tiene usted alguna idea de lo exquisito que es tu aroma, Sere? Es irresistible.

Sus palabras logran, como siempre, inflamarme la sangre, acelerarme el pulso, y él desliza la nariz por mi garganta y a través de mis senos, mientras me besa con reverencia.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmura, y me atrapa un pezón con la boca y succiona suavemente.

Gimo y mi cuerpo se arquea sobre la cama.

—Quiero oírte, nena.

Baja las manos a mi cintura, y yo me regodeo con el tacto de sus caricias, piel con piel… su ávida boca en mis pechos y sus largos y diestros dedos acariciándome, tocándome, amándome. Se mueven sobre mis muslos, sobre mi trasero, y bajan por mi pierna hasta la rodilla, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarme y chuparme los pechos. Oh Dios…

Me agarra por la rodilla, y de pronto me levanta la pierna y se la coloca alrededor de las caderas, provocándome un gemido, y no la veo, pero siento en la piel la sonrisa con la que reacciona. Rueda sobre la cama, de manera que me quedo a horcajadas sobre él, y me entrega un envoltorio de aluminio.

Me muevo hacia atrás, tomo su miembro en mis manos, y soy incapaz de resistirme ante su esplendor. Me inclino y lo beso, lo tomo en mi boca, enrollo la lengua a su alrededor y chupo con fuerza. Él jadea y flexiona las caderas para penetrar más a fondo en mi boca.

Mmm… sabe bien. Lo deseo dentro de mí. Vuelvo a incorporarme y lo miro fijamente. Está sin aliento, tiene la boca abierta y me mira intensamente.

Abro rápidamente el envoltorio del preservativo y se lo coloco. Él me tiende las manos. Le tomo una y, con la otra, me pongo encima de él y, lentamente, lo hago mío.

Él cierra los ojos y su garganta emite un gruñido.

Sentirlo dentro de mí… expandiéndome… llenándome… —gimo suavemente—, es una sensación divina. Coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas y me mueve hacia arriba, abajo y penetrándo con ímpetu.

Ah… es delicioso.

—Oh, nena —susurra, y de repente se sienta y quedamos frente a frente, y la sensación es extraordinaria… de plenitud.

Gimo y me aferro a sus antebrazos, y él me sujeta la cabeza con las manos y me mira a los ojos… intensos y azules, ardientes de deseo.

—Oh, Sere. Cómo me haces sentir —murmura, y me besa apasionadamente y con ferviente ardor.

Yo le devuelvo los besos, aturdida por la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo hundido en mi interior.

—Oh, te amo —murmuro.

Él emite un quejido, como si le doliera escuchar las palabras que susurro, y rueda sobre la cama, arrastrándome con él sin romper nuestro preciado contacto, de manera que quedo debajo de él, y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas.

Darien baja la mirada hacia mí con maravillada adoración, y estoy segura de reflejar su misma expresión mientras acaricio su hermoso rostro. Empieza a moverse muy despacio, y al hacerlo cierra los ojos y suspira levemente.

El suave balanceo del barco y la paz y el silencio del camarote, se ven únicamente interrumpidos por nuestras respiraciones entremezcladas, mientras él se mueve despacio dentro y fuera de mí, tan controlado y tan agradable… una sensación gloriosa. Pone su brazo sobre mi cabeza, con la mano en mi pelo, y con la otra me acaricia la cara mientras se inclina para besarme.

Estoy envuelta totalmente en él, mientras me ama, entrando y saliendo lentamente, disfrutando de mí. Lo toco… dentro de los límites estrictos: los brazos, el cabello, la parte baja de la espalda, su hermoso trasero… Y cuando aumenta más y más el ritmo de sus embestidas, se me acelera la respiración. Me besa en la boca, en la barbilla, en la mandíbula, y después me mordisquea la oreja. Puedo oír su respiración entrecortada cada vez que me penetra con ímpetu.

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. Oh… esa sensación que ahora conozco tan bien… se acerca… Oh…

—Eso es, nena… Entrégate a mí… Por favor… Sere —murmura, y sus palabras son mi perdición.

—¡Darien! —grito, y él gime cuando nos corremos juntos.

.

.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Hola a todos!.. He vuelto**

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado pero el trabajo estuvo exprimiendo mi tiempo en las últimas 3 semanas.**

**Para todos aquellos que siguen esta adaptación, aquí les traigo otro capítulo.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

.

Mac no tardará en volver —dice en voz baja.

—Mmm…

Abro los ojos, parpadeo y me encuentro con su dulce mirada zafiro. Dios… sus ojos tienen un color extraordinario; sobre todo aquí, en mar abierto: reflejan la luz que reverbera en el agua y en el interior de la cabina a través de las pequeñas ventanillas.

—Aunque me encantaría quedarme contigo toda la tarde, Mac necesitará que lo ayude con el bote. —Darien se inclina sobre mí y me besa dulcemente—. Sere, te ves tan hermosa ahora mismo, toda despeinada y tan sexy. Hace que te desee aún más.

Sonríe y se levanta de la cama. Yo me recuesto boca abajo y admiro la vista.

—Tú tampoco estás mal, capitán.

Paso la lengua por mis labios con admiración y él sonríe satisfecho.

Lo veo deambular con elegancia por el camarote mientras se viste. Ese maravilloso hombre acaba de hacerme el amor tiernamente otra vez. Apenas puedo creer la suerte que tengo. No puedo creer que ese hombre sea mío. Se sienta a mi lado para ponerse los zapatos.

—Capitán, ¿eh? —dice con sequedad—. Bueno, soy el amo y señor de este barco.

Ladeo la cabeza.

—Tú eres el amo y señor de mi corazón, señor Shields. Y de mi cuerpo… y de mi alma.

Mueve la cabeza, incrédulo, y se inclina para besarme.

—Estaré en cubierta. Hay una ducha en el baño, si lo deseas. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una copa? —pregunta solícito, y lo único que soy capaz de hacer es sonreírle.

¿Es este el mismo hombre? ¿Es el mismo Cincuenta?

—¿Qué? —dice como reacción a mi estúpida sonrisa.

—Tú.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Darien?

Tuerce la boca y sonríe con tristeza.

—No está muy lejos, nena —dice suavemente, y hay un dejo melancólico en su voz que hace que inmediatamente lamente haberle hecho esa pregunta. Pero Darien sacude la cabeza para desechar la idea—. Lo verás muy pronto —dice sonriendo—, sobre todo si no te levantas.

Se acerca, me da un golpe fuerte en el trasero, y yo grito y me río al mismo tiempo.

—Ya me tenías preocupada.

—¿Ah, sí? —Darien arquea una ceja—. Emites señales contradictorias, Serena. ¿Cómo podría un hombre seguirte el ritmo? —Se inclina y vuelve a besarme—. Hasta luego, nena —añade y, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se levanta y me deja a solas con mis dispersos pensamientos.

.

Cuando salgo a cubierta, Mac está de nuevo a bordo, pero enseguida se retira a la cubierta superior en cuanto abro las puertas del salón. Darien está con su BlackBerry. ¿Hablando con quién?, me pregunto. Se me acerca, me atrae hacia él y me besa el cabello.

—Excelentes noticias… bien. Sí… ¿De verdad? ¿La escalera de incendios?… Entiendo… Sí, esta noche.

Aprieta el botón de fin de llamada, y el ruido de los motores al ponerse en marcha me sobresalta. Mac debe de estar arriba, en el puente de mando.

—Hora de volver —dice Darien, y me besa una vez más mientras me coloca de nuevo el chaleco salvavidas.

.

Mientras volvemos al puerto deportivo, con el sol a nuestra espalda poniéndose en el horizonte, pienso en esta tarde maravillosa. Bajo la atenta y paciente tutela de Darien, he izado una vela mayor, una vela de proa y una vela balón, y aprendí a hacer un nudo cuadrado, un ballestrinque y un nudo margarita. Él mantuvo los labios prietos durante toda la clase.

—Puede que un día de estos te ate a ti —mascullo en tono gruñón.

Él tuerce el gesto, divertido.

—Primero tendrá que atraparme, señorita Tsukino.

Sus palabras me traen a la cabeza la imagen de él persiguiéndome por todo el apartamento, la excitación, y después sus terribles consecuencias. Frunzo el ceño y me estremezco. Después de eso, lo dejé.

¿Lo dejaría de nuevo ahora que ha reconocido que me ama? Levanto la vista hacia sus claros ojos azules. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo otra vez… sin importar lo que me hiciese? ¿Podría traicionarlo de esa manera? No. No creo que pueda.

Me ha dado otro completo tour por este magnífico barco, explicándome todos los detalles del diseño, las técnicas innovadoras y los materiales de alta calidad que se utilizaron para construirlo. Recuerdo aquella primera entrevista, cuando lo conocí. Entonces descubrí ya su pasión por los barcos. Creí que reservaba su entrega incondicional a los cargueros transoceánicos que construye su empresa… pero no, también los elegantes catamaranes de encanto tan sensual.

Y, por supuesto, me ha hecho el amor con dulzura, sin prisas. Sacudo la cabeza, recordando mi cuerpo arqueado y anhelante bajo sus expertas manos. Es un amante excepcional, de eso estoy segura… aunque, claro, no tengo con quién compararlo. Pero Mina hubiera alardeado más si esto fuera siempre así: no es propio de ella callarse los detalles.

Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo será esto suficiente para él? No lo sé, y el pensamiento resulta muy perturbador.

Ahora se sienta y me rodea con sus brazos, y yo permanezco en la seguridad de su abrazo durante horas —o eso me parece—, en un silencio cómodo y fraterno, mientras el_ Mitsuki_ se desliza y se acerca más y más a Seattle. Yo llevo el volante, y Darien me avisa cada vez que tengo que ajustar el rumbo.

—Hay una poesía de navegación tan antigua como el mundo —me dice al oído.

—Eso suena a cita.

Noto que sonríe.

—Lo es. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

—Oh… me encanta_ El principito._

—A mí también.

.

-.-

.

Comienza a caer la noche cuando Darien, con sus manos todavía sobre las mías, nos conduce al interior de la bahía. Las luces de los barcos parpadean y se reflejan en el agua oscura, pero todavía hay algo de claridad: el atardecer es agradable y luminoso, el preludio de lo que sin duda será una puesta de sol espectacular.

Una pequeña multitud se congrega en el muelle cuando Darien hace girar despacio el barco, en un espacio relativamente pequeño. Lo hace con destreza, atracando de nuevo en el embarcadero del que habíamos zarpado. Mac salta a tierra y amarra el_ Mitsuki_ a un amarradero.

—Ya estamos de vuelta —murmura Darien.

—Gracias —susurro tímidamente—. Fue una tarde perfecta.

Darien me sonríe.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Quizás deberíamos matricularte en una escuela náutica, y así podríamos salir durante unos días, tú y yo solos.

—Me encantaría. Podríamos estrenar el dormitorio una y otra vez.

Se inclina y me besa bajo la oreja.

—Mmm… estoy deseándolo, Serena —susurra, y consigue que se me erice todo el vello del cuerpo.

¿Cómo lo hace?

—Vamos, el apartamento es seguro. Podemos volver.

—¿Y las cosas que tenemos en el hotel?

—Artemis ya las recogió.

¡Oh! ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy a primera hora —contesta Darien antes de que le plantee la pregunta—, después de haber examinado el_ Mitsuki_ con su equipo.

—¿Ese pobre hombre duerme en algún momento?

—Duerme. —Darien, desconcertado, arquea una ceja—. Simplemente cumple con su deber, Serena, y lo hace muy bien. Es una suerte contar con Taylor.

—¿Taylor?

—Artemis Taylor.

Por eso usamos ese apellido en el hotel. El nombre le queda bien: serio y responsable, confiable. Por alguna razón, eso me hace sonreír.

Darien me mira pensativo y comenta:

—Tú aprecias a Artemis.

—Supongo que sí.

Su comentario me confunde. Él frunce el ceño.

—No me siento atraída por él, si es eso lo que te hace poner mala cara. Ya déjalo.

Darien hace algo parecido a un mohín, como enfurruñado.

Dios… a veces es como un niño.

—Creo que Artemis cuida muy bien de ti. Por eso me gusta. Me parece un hombre confiable, amable y leal. Lo aprecio en un sentido paternal.

—¿Paternal?

—Sí.

—Está bien, paternal.

Darien parece analizar la palabra y su significado. Me echo a reír.

—Oh, Darien, por favor, madura un poco.

Él abre la boca, sorprendido por mi arrebato, pero luego piensa en lo que dije y tuerce el gesto.

—Lo intento —dice finalmente.

—Se nota. Y mucho —le digo con cariño, pero después pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Qué buenos recuerdos me trae verte hacer ese gesto, Serena —dice con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, si te portas bien, tal vez podamos revivir alguno de esos recuerdos —replico con aire cómplice.

Él hace una mueca irónica.

—¿Si me porto bien? —Levanta las cejas—. Francamente, señorita Tsukino, ¿qué le hace pensar que quiero revivirlos?

—Seguramente porque, cuando lo dije, tus ojos brillaron como luces navideñas.

—Qué bien me conoces —dice con cierta sequedad.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Sonríe con dulzura.

—Y yo a ti, Serena.

.

—Gracias, Mac.

Darien estrecha la mano de McConnell y baja al muelle.

—Siempre es un placer, señor Shields. Adiós. Y, Sere, encantado de conocerte.

Le doy la mano con timidez. Debe saber lo que estábamos haciendo Darien y yo mientras él estaba en tierra.

—Que tengas un buen día, Mac, y gracias.

Me sonríe y me guiña el ojo, haciendo que me ruborice. Darien me toma de la mano y subimos por el muelle hacia el paseo marítimo.

—¿De dónde es Mac? —pregunto, intrigada por su acento.

—Irlanda… Irlanda del Norte —Darien se corrige.

—¿Es amigo tuyo?

—¿Mac? Trabaja para mí. Ayudó a construir el_ Mitsuki._

—¿Tienes muchos amigos?

Frunce el ceño.

—La verdad no. Dedicándome a lo que me dedico… no puedo cultivar muchas amistades. Solo está…

Se calla y se pone muy serio, y soy consciente de que iba a mencionar a la señora Robinson.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta para cambiar de tema.

Asiento. La verdad es que estoy hambrienta.

—Cenaremos donde dejé el coche. Vamos.

.

Al lado del SP hay un pequeño restaurante italiano llamado Bee's. Me recuerda al local de Portland: unas pocas mesas y reservados, con una decoración muy moderna y alegre, y una gran fotografía en blanco y negro de una celebración de principios de siglo a modo de mural.

Darien y yo nos sentamos en un reservado, y estudiamos detenidamente el menú mientras degustamos un Frascati suave y delicioso. Cuando levanto la vista de la carta, después de haber elegido lo que quiero, Darien me está mirando fijamente, pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estás preciosa, Serena. El aire libre te sienta bien.

Me ruborizo.

—Pues la verdad es que me arde la cara por el viento. Pero pasé una tarde estupenda. Una tarde perfecta. Gracias.

Él sonríe y sus ojos brillan.

—Fue un placer —musita.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Estoy decidida a obtener información.

—Lo que quieras, Serena. Ya lo sabes.

Ladea la cabeza. Luce encantador.

—No pareces tener muchos amigos. ¿Por qué?

Encoge los hombros y frunce el ceño.

—Ya te lo dije, no tengo tiempo. Tengo socios empresariales… aunque eso es muy distinto a tener amigos, supongo. Tengo a mi familia y eso es todo. Aparte de Beryl.

Ignoro que mencionó a esa bruja.

—¿No hay amigos hombres de tu edad con los que puedas salir a desahogarte?

—Tú ya sabes cómo me gusta desahogarme, Serena. —Darien hace una leve mueca—. Y me he dedicado a trabajar, a levantar mi empresa. —Parece desconcertado—. No hago nada más; salvo navegar y volar de vez en cuando.

—¿Ni siquiera en la universidad?

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Solo Beryl, entonces?

Asiente, con cautela.

—Debes de sentirte solo.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer? —pregunta, volviendo a cambiar de tema.

—Me inclino por el risotto.

—Buena elección.

Darien avisa al camarero y da por terminada la conversación.

Después de pedir, me muevo incómoda en la silla y fijo la mirada en mis manos entrelazadas. Si está de humor para hablar, debo aprovechar.

Tengo que hablar con él de cuáles son sus expectativas, sus… necesidades.

—Serena, ¿pasa algo? Dime.

Observo su rostro preocupado.

—Dime —repite con más contundencia, y su preocupación se convierte ¿en qué?… ¿miedo?… ¿ira?

Suspiro profundamente.

—Me preocupa que esto no sea suficiente para ti. Ya sabes… para desahogarte.

Tensa la mandíbula y su mirada se endurece.

—¿Te he dado algún indicio de que esto no sea suficiente?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Sé cómo eres. Lo que… eh… necesitas —balbuceo.

Cierra los ojos y se masajea la frente con sus largos dedos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —dice en voz tan baja que resulta alarmante, como si estuviera enojado, y se me encoge el corazón.

—No me malinterpretes: te has comportado maravillosamente, y sé que solo han pasado unos días, pero espero no estar obligándote a ser alguien que no eres.

—Sigo siendo yo, Serena… con todas las cincuenta sombras de mi locura. Sí, tengo que luchar contra el impulso de ser controlador… pero es mi naturaleza, la manera en que me enfrento a la vida. Sí, espero que te comportes de cierta manera, y cuando no lo haces supone un desafío sorprendente y muy refrescante. Aún hacemos lo que me gusta hacer. Dejaste que te azotara ayer después de aquella espantosa puja. —Esboza una sonrisa placentera al recordarlo—. Me gusta castigarte. No creo que ese impulso desaparezca alguna vez… pero me esfuerzo, y no es tan duro como pensé que sería.

Me estremezco y ruborizo al recordar nuestro encuentro clandestino en el dormitorio de su infancia.

—Eso no me importó —musito con timidez.

—Lo sé. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa reacia—. A mí tampoco. Pero te diré una cosa, Serena: todo esto es nuevo para mí, y estos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida. No quiero que cambie nada.

¡Oh!

—También han sido los mejores de mi vida, sin duda —murmuro, y se le ilumina la cara.

La diosa que llevo dentro asiente frenéticamente, dándome codazos. _Sí, sí, ya lo sé_…

—Entonces, ¿no quieres llevarme a tu cuarto de juegos?

Traga saliva y palidece, con el rostro totalmente serio.

—No, no quiero.

—¿Por qué no? —musito.

No es la respuesta que esperaba.

Y sí, ahí está… esa punzada de decepción. La diosa que llevo dentro hace un mohín y da patadas en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, como una niña enojada.

—La última vez que estuvimos allí me abandonaste —dice en voz baja—. Me alejaré de cualquier cosa que pueda provocar que vuelvas a dejarme. Cuando te fuiste quedé destrozado. Te lo expliqué. No quiero volver a sentirme así. Ya te dije lo que siento por ti.

Sus ojos azules, enormes e intensos, rezuman sinceridad.

—Pero no me parece justo. Para ti no puede ser bueno… estar constantemente preocupado por cómo me siento. Tú has hecho todos esos cambios por mí, y yo… creo que debería corresponderte de algún modo. No sé, quizás… intentar… algunos juegos haciendo distintos personajes —tartamudeo, con la cara del color de las paredes del cuarto de juegos.

¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar de esto? He practicado todo tipo de sexo pervertido con este hombre, cosas de las que ni siquiera había oído hablar hace unas semanas, cosas que nunca había creído posibles, y, sin embargo, lo más difícil de todo es hablar de esto con él.

—Ya me correspondes, Sere, más de lo que crees. Por favor, no te sientas así.

El Darien despreocupado ha desaparecido. Ahora tiene los ojos muy abiertos con expresión alarmada, y verlo así resulta desgarrador.

—Nena, solo ha pasado un fin de semana. Démonos tiempo. Cuando te marchaste, pensé mucho en nosotros. Necesitamos tiempo. Tú necesitas confiar en mí y yo en ti. Quizás más adelante podamos permitírnoslo, pero me gusta cómo eres ahora. Me gusta verte tan contenta, tan relajada y despreocupada, sabiendo que yo tengo que ver en ello. Yo nunca he… —Se calla y se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Para correr, primero tenemos que aprender a caminar.

De repente sonríe.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Furuhata. Dice eso constantemente. Nunca creí que lo citaría.

—Un Furuhataismo.

Darien se ríe.

—Exacto.

Llega el camarero con las entradas y la bruschettas, y en cuanto cambiamos de conversación Darien se relaja.

Cuando nos colocan delante nuestros inmensos platos, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo he visto a Darien hoy: relajado, feliz y despreocupado. Por lo menos ahora se ríe, vuelve a estar a gusto.

Cuando empieza a interrogarme sobre los lugares donde he estado, suspiro de alivio interiormente. Es un diálogo corto, breve, ya que no he estado en ningún sitio fuera de Estados Unidos. En cambio, él ha viajado por todo el mundo, e iniciamos una charla más alegre y sencilla sobre todos los lugares que él ha visitado.

.

-.-

.

Después de la sabrosa y contundente cena, Darien conduce de vuelta al Escala. Por los altavoces se oye la voz dulce y melodiosa de Eva Cassidy, y eso me proporciona un apacible interludio para pensar. He tenido un día asombroso; la doctora Meiou; nuestra ducha; la confesión de Darien; hacer el amor en el hotel y en el barco; comprar el coche. Incluso el propio Darien se ha mostrado tan distinto… Es como si se hubiera desprendido de algo, o hubiera redescubierto algo… no sé.

¿Quién habría imaginado que pudiera ser tan dulce? ¿Lo sabría él?

Cuando lo miro, él también parece absorto en sus pensamientos. Se me ocurre entonces que él nunca tuvo una adolescencia… una normal, al menos.

Mi mente regresa hasta la fiesta de la noche anterior y mi baile con el doctor Furuhata, y el miedo de Darien a que este me hubiera contado todo sobre él. Darien sigue ocultándome algo. ¿Cómo podemos avanzar en nuestra relación si se siente así?

Cree que podría dejarlo si lo conociera. Cree que podría dejarlo si fuera tal como es. Oh, este hombre es tan complicado.

A medida que nos acercamos a su casa, empieza a irradiar una tensión que se hace palpable. Desde el coche examina las aceras y los callejones laterales, sus ojos escudriñan todos los rincones, y sé que está buscando a Rubina. Yo empiezo también a mirar. Todas las chicas rubias son sospechosas, pero no la vemos.

Cuando entramos en el garaje, su boca se convierte en una línea tensa y adusta. Me pregunto por qué volvimos aquí si va a estar tan nervioso y cauto. Malachite está en el garaje, vigilando, y se acerca a abrirme la puerta en cuanto Darien aparca al lado del SUV. El Audi destrozado ya no está.

—Hola, Malachite —lo saludo.

—Señorita Tsukino. —Asiente—. Señor Shields.

—¿Ninguna señal? —pregunta Darien.

—No, señor.

Darien asiente, me toma la mano y vamos hacia el ascensor. Sé que su cerebro no para de trabajar; está totalmente abstraído. En cuanto entramos se vuelve hacia mí.

—No tienes permiso para salir de aquí sola bajo ningún concepto. ¿Entendido? —me espeta.

—De acuerdo.

Caray… tranquilo. Pero, su actitud me hace sonreír. Tengo ganas de abrazarme a mí misma: este hombre, tan dominante y brusco conmigo… Me asombra que hace solo una semana me pareciera tan amenazador cuando me hablaba de ese modo. Pero ahora lo comprendo mucho mejor. Ese es su mecanismo para afrontar las situaciones. Está muy preocupado por lo de Rubina, me quiere y quiere protegerme.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —murmura con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

—Tú.

—¿Yo, señorita Tsukino? ¿Por qué le hago gracia? —dice con un mohín.

Los mohines de Darien son tan… sensuales.

—No pongas mala cara.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, cada vez más divertido.

—Porque provoca el mismo efecto en mí que el que tiene en ti que yo haga esto.

Y me muerdo el labio inferior.

Él arquea las cejas, sorprendido y complacido al mismo tiempo.

—¿En serio?

Vuelve a hacer un mohín y se inclina para darme un beso fugaz y casto.

Levanto los labios para unirlos a los suyos, y durante la milésima de segundo en que se rozan nuestras bocas, la naturaleza de su beso cambia, y un fuego arrasador originado en ese íntimo punto de contacto se expande por mis venas y me impulsa hacia él.

De pronto mis dedos se enredan en sus cabellos y él me empuja contra la pared del ascensor, sujeta mi cara entre sus manos y nuestras lenguas se entrelazan. Y no sé si los límites del ascensor hacen que todo sea más real, pero siento su necesidad, su ansiedad, su pasión.

Dios… Lo deseo, aquí, ahora.

El ascensor se detiene con un sonido metálico, las puertas se abren y Darien aparta ligeramente su cara de la mía, sus caderas aún inmovilizándome contra la pared y su erección presionando contra mi cuerpo.

—Wow —murmura sin aliento.

—Wow —repito, e inspiro una bocanada de aire para llenar mis pulmones.

Me mira con ojos ardientes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Sere?

Y con el pulgar traza mi labio inferior.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Artemis, que da un paso atrás y queda fuera de mi vista. Me estiro para besar a Darien en la comisura de esos labios maravillosamente perfilados.

—Lo mismo que haces conmigo, Darien.

Se aparta y me da la mano. Ahora tiene los ojos más oscuros, entornados.

—Ven —ordena.

Artemis sigue en la entrada, esperándonos con discreción.

—Buenas noches, Artemis —dice Darien en tono cordial.

—Señor Shields, señorita Tsukino.

—Ayer fui la señora Taylor —le digo sonriendo, y él se pone rojo.

—También suena bien, señorita Tsukino —dice Artemis con total naturalidad.

—Yo pienso lo mismo.

Darien me toma la mano con más fuerza, y pone mala cara.

—Si ya terminaron ustedes dos, me gustaría un informe rápido.

Mira fijamente a Artemis, que ahora parece incómodo, y a mí se me encogen las entrañas. Me pasé de la raya.

—Lo siento —le digo en silencio a Artemis, que se encoge de hombros y me sonríe con amabilidad antes de darme la vuelta para seguir a Darien.

—Ahora vuelvo contigo. Antes tengo que decirle una cosa a la señorita Tsukino —le dice Darien a Artemis, y sé que estoy problemas.

Darien me lleva a su dormitorio y cierra la puerta.

—No coquetees con el personal, Serena —me reprende.

Abro la boca para defenderme, luego la cierro y vuelvo a abrirla otra vez.

—No estaba coqueteando. Estaba siendo amigable… hay una diferencia.

—No seas amigable con el personal ni coquetees con ellos. No me gusta.

Oh. Adiós al Darien despreocupado.

—Lo siento —murmuro y me miro las manos.

No me había hecho sentir como una niña en todo el día. Me toma la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que lo mire a los ojos.

—Ya sabes lo celoso que soy —murmura.

—No tienes motivos para estar celoso, Darien. Soy tuya en cuerpo y alma.

Pestañea varias veces como si le costara procesar ese hecho. Se inclina y me besa fugazmente, pero sin la pasión que sentíamos hace un momento en el ascensor.

—No tardaré. Ponte cómoda —dice de mal humor, da media vuelta y me deja ahí plantada en el dormitorio, aturdida y confusa.

¿Por qué demonios podría tener celos de Artemis? Niego con la cabeza, sin poder dar crédito.

Miro el despertador y observo que acaban de dar las ocho. Decido preparar la ropa que llevaré mañana al trabajo. Subo a mi habitación y abro el vestidor. Está vacío. Todos los vestidos han desaparecido. ¡Oh, no! Darien me tomó la palabra y se deshizo de toda la ropa. Maldita sea…

Mi subconsciente me fulmina con la mirada. _Bien, te lo mereces. Tú y tu gran boca_.

¿Por qué me tomó la palabra? Las advertencias de mi madre vuelven a resonar en mi cabeza: «_Los hombres son muy cuadriculados, cielo, se lo toman todo al pie de la letra_». Miro el espacio vacío con desolación. Había prendas muy bonitas, como el vestido plateado que llevé al baile.

Paseo desconsolada por la habitación. Espera un momento… ¿qué está pasando aquí? También desapareció el iPad. ¿Y dónde está mi Mac? Oh, no. Lo primero que pienso, de forma poco compasiva, es que quizás Rubina pudo haberlos robado

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y vuelvo al cuarto de Darien. Sobre la mesita están mi Mac, mi iPad y mi mochila. Está todo aquí.

Abro la puerta del vestidor. Toda mi ropa está aquí también, compartiendo espacio con la de Darien. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto? ¿Por qué nunca me avisa cuando hace estas cosas?

Me volteo y él está de pie en el umbral.

—Ah, ya lo trajeron todo —comenta con aire distraído.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

Tiene el semblante sombrío.

—Artemis cree que Rubina entró por la escalera de emergencia. Debía de tener una llave. Ya se cambiaron todas las cerraduras. El equipo de Artemis ha registrado todas las habitaciones del apartamento. Ella no está aquí. —Hace una pausa y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Ojalá hubiera sabido dónde estaba. Está esquivando todos nuestros intentos de encontrarla, y necesita ayuda.

Frunce el ceño, y mi anterior enfado desaparece. Lo abrazo. Él me envuelve con su cuerpo y me besa la cabeza.

—¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres? —pregunto.

—El doctor Furuhata tiene un lugar para ella.

—¿Y qué pasa con su marido?

—No quiere saber nada de ella —contesta Darien con amargura—. Su familia vive en Connecticut. Creo que ahora anda por ahí sola.

—Eso es triste…

—¿Te parece bien que haya hecho que traigan tus cosas aquí? Quería compartir la habitación contigo —murmura.

Vaya, otro rápido cambio de tema.

—Sí.

—Quiero que duermas conmigo. Cuando estás conmigo no tengo pesadillas.

—¿Tienes pesadillas?

—Sí.

Lo abrazo más fuerte. Por Dios… Más cargas del pasado. Se me encoge el corazón por este hombre.

—Iba a preparar la ropa para ir al trabajo mañana —aclaro.

—¡Trabajo! —exclama Darien como si hubiera dicho una palabrota, me suelta y me fulmina con la mirada.

—Sí, trabajo —replico, desconcertada ante su reacción.

Se me queda mirando sin comprender.

—Pero Rubina aún anda suelta por ahí. —Hace una breve pausa—. No quiero que vayas a trabajar.

¿Qué?

—Eso es ridículo, Darien. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Tengo un trabajo nuevo, que me gusta. Por supuesto que tengo que ir a trabajar.

¿Qué quiere decir?

—No, no tienes que hacerlo —repite con énfasis.

—¿Crees que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada mientras tú andas por ahí salvando al mundo, siendo el Amo del Universo?

—Francamente… sí.

Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… dame fuerzas.

—Darien, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Sí… tengo… que… hacerlo. —le repito despacio, como si fuera un niño.

—No es seguro —dice torciendo el gesto.

—Darien… tengo que trabajar para ganarme la vida, y además no me pasará nada.

—No, tú no necesitas trabajar para ganarte la vida… ¿y cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no te pasará nada?

Está prácticamente gritando.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso piensa mantenerme? Oh, esto es totalmente ridículo. ¿Cuánto hace que lo conozco… cinco semanas?

Ahora está muy enojado. Sus tormentosos ojos azules centellean, pero no me importa en absoluto.

—Por Dios santo, Darien, Rubina estaba a los pies de tu cama y no me hizo ningún daño. Y sí, yo necesito trabajar. No quiero deberte nada. Tengo que pagar el préstamo de la universidad.

Aprieta los labios y yo pongo los brazos en jarras. No pienso ceder en esto. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

—No quiero que vayas a trabajar.

—No depende de ti, Darien. Esta no es tu decisión.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras sus ojos me fulminan. Pasamos segundos, minutos, sin dejar de retarnos con la mirada.

—Malachite te acompañará.

—Darien, no es necesario. Estás siendo irrracional.

—¿Irracional? —gruñe—. O él te acompaña, o verás lo irracional que puedo ser para retenerte aquí.

¿No sería capaz? ¿O sí?

—¿Qué harías exactamente?

—Oh, ya se me ocurriría algo, Serena. No me presiones.

—¡De acuerdo! —acepto, levantando las dos manos para apaciguarlo.

Maldita sea… Cincuenta ha vuelto para vengarse.

Permanecemos de pie, fulminándonos con la mirada.

—Muy bien: Malachite puede venir conmigo, si así te quedas más tranquilo —cedo finalmente, y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Darien entorna los suyos y avanza hacia mí, amenazante. Inmediatamente, doy un paso atrás. Él se detiene y suspira profundamente, cierra los ojos y se pasa ambas manos por el cabello. Oh, no. Cincuenta sigue en plena forma.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe el resto del apartamento?

¿Enseñarme el…? ¿Es una broma?

—Está bien —musito cautelosa.

Nuevo cambio de rumbo: el señor Voluble ha vuelto. Me tiende la mano y, cuando la acepto, aprieta la mía con suavidad.

—No quería asustarte.

—No lo hiciste. Solo me preparaba para salir corriendo —bromeo.

—¿Salir corriendo? —dice Darien, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡Es una broma!

Por Dios…

Salimos del vestidor y aprovecho el momento para calmarme, pero la adrenalina sigue circulando a través de mi cuerpo. Una pelea con Cincuenta no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

Me da una recorrido por todo el apartamento, enseñándome las distintas habitaciones. Aparte del cuarto de juegos y tres dormitorios más en el piso de arriba, descubro con sorpresa que Artemis y la señora Moon disponen de un ala para ellos solos: una cocina, un espacioso salón y un cuarto para cada uno. La señora Moon todavía no ha regresado de visitar a su hermana, que vive en Portland.

En la planta baja me llama la atención un cuarto situado enfrente de su estudio: una sala con un inmenso televisor con pantalla de plasma y varias consolas de juego. Resulta muy acogedora.

—¿Así que tienes una Xbox? —bromeo.

—Sí, pero soy malísimo. Armand siempre me gana. Fue divertido cuando creíste que mi cuarto de juegos era algo como esto.

Me sonríe divertido y su enojo ya está olvidado. Gracias a Dios que ha recuperado su buen humor.

—Me alegra que me considere graciosa, señor Shields —contesto con altanería.

—Pues lo es usted, señorita Tsukino… cuando no se muestra exasperante, por supuesto.

—Suelo mostrarme exasperante cuando usted es irracional.

—¿Yo? ¿Irracional?

—Sí, señor Shields, irracional podría ser perfectamente su segundo nombre.

—Yo no tengo segundo nombre.

—Pues irracional le quedaría muy bien.

—Creo que eso es cuestión de opinión, señorita Tsukino.

—Me interesaría conocer la opinión profesional del doctor Furuhata.

Darien sonríe.

—Yo creía que Chiba era tu segundo nombre.

—No, es un apellido.

—Pues no lo usas.

—Prefiero Shields. Ven —ordena.

Salgo de la sala de televisión detrás de él, cruzamos el gran salón hasta el pasillo principal, pasamos por un cuarto de servicio y una bodega impresionante, y llegamos al despacho de Artemis, muy amplio y bien equipado. Artemis se pone de pie cuando entramos. Hay espacio suficiente para albergar una mesa de reuniones para seis. Sobre un gran escritorio hay una serie de monitores. No tenía ni idea de que el apartamento tuviera circuito cerrado de televisión. Por lo visto controla la terraza, la escalera, el ascensor de servicio y el vestíbulo.

—Hola, Artemis. Le estoy enseñando el apartamento a Serena.

Artemis asiente pero no sonríe. Me pregunto si lo habrán regañado también. ¿Y por qué sigue trabajando todavía? Cuando le sonrío, asiente educadamente. Darien me toma otra vez de la mano y me lleva a la biblioteca.

—Y, por supuesto, ya has estado aquí.

Darien abre la puerta. Señalo con la cabeza el tapete verde de la mesa de billar.

—¿Jugamos? —pregunto.

Darien sonríe, sorprendido.

—Está bien. ¿Has jugado antes?

—Un par de veces —miento, y él entorna los ojos y ladea la cabeza.

—Eres una mentirosa sin remedio, Serena. O nunca lo has jugado o…

—¿Te da miedo competir? —pregunto, pasándome la lengua por los labios.

—¿Miedo de una niña como tú? —se burla Darien con buen humor.

—Una apuesta, señor Shields.

—¿Tan confiada está, señorita Tsukino? —Sonríe divertido e incrédulo al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué le gustaría apostar?

—Si gano, volverás a llevarme al cuarto de juegos.

Se me queda mirando, como si no pudiera comprender lo que dije.

—¿Y si yo gano? —pregunta, una vez recuperado de su asombro.

—Entonces, escoges tú.

Tuerce el gesto mientras medita la respuesta.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿A qué quieres jugar: billar americano, inglés o a tres bandas?

—Americano, por favor. No conozco los demás.

De un armario situado bajo una de las estanterías, Darien saca un estuche de cuero alargado. En el interior forrado en terciopelo están las bolas de billar. Con rapidez y eficiencia, coloca las bolas sobre el tapete. Creo que nunca he jugado billar en una mesa tan grande. Darien me da un taco y un poco de tiza.

—¿Quieres sacar?

Finge cortesía. Está disfrutando: cree que va a ganar.

—Está bien.

Froto la punta del taco con la tiza, y soplo para eliminar el exceso. Miro a Darien a través de las pestañas y sus ojos se oscurecen.

Me coloco en línea con la bola blanca y, con un toque rápido y limpio, impacto en el centro del triángulo con tanta fuerza que una bola listada sale rodando y cae en el agujero superior derecho. El resto de las bolas han quedado dispersadas.

—Escojo las listadas —le digo inocentemente, sonriendo tímidamente a Darien.

Él asiente divertido.

—Adelante —dice educadamente.

Consigo meter otras tres bolas en rápida sucesión. Por dentro estoy bailando. En este momento estoy muy agradecida con Seiya por haberme enseñado a jugar a billar, y a jugar tan bien. Darien observa impasible, sin expresar nada, pero parece que ya no se divierte tanto. Fallo la bola listada verde por un pelo.

—¿Sabes, Serena?, podría estar todo el día viendo cómo te inclinas y te estiras sobre esta mesa de billar —dice con pícara galantería.

Me ruborizo. Gracias a Dios que llevo vaqueros. Él sonríe satisfecho. Intenta despistarme del juego, el muy bastardo. Se quita el jersey beige, lo tira sobre el respaldo de una silla, me mira sonriente y se dispone a hacer su primer tiro.

Se inclina sobre la mesa. Se me seca la boca. Oh, ahora sé a qué ese refería. Darien, con vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca, inclinándose así… es algo digno de ver. Casi pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Mete cuatro bolas rápidamente, y luego falla al intentar introducir la blanca.

—Un error de principiante, señor Shields —me burlo.

Sonríe con suficiencia.

—Ah, señorita Tsukino, yo no soy más que un pobre mortal. Su turno, creo —dice, señalando la mesa.

—No estarás intentando perder a propósito, ¿verdad?

—No, no, Serena. Con el premio que tengo pensado, quiero ganar. —Se encoge de hombros con aire despreocupado—. Pero también es verdad que siempre quiero ganar.

Lo miro desafiante con los ojos entornados. Muy bien, entonces… Me alegro de llevar la blusa azul, que es bastante escotada. Me paseo alrededor de la mesa, agachándome a la menor oportunidad y dejando que Darien le eche un vistazo a mi trasero y a mi escote. A este juego pueden jugar dos. Lo miro.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —murmura con ojos sombríos.

Ladeo la cabeza con coquetería, acaricio el taco y deslizo la mano arriba y abajo muy despacio.

—Oh, estoy decidiendo cuál será mi siguiente tiro —señalo con aire distraído.

Me inclino sobre la mesa y golpeo la bola naranja para dejarla en una posición mejor. Me paro directamente delante de Darien y tomo el resto de debajo de la mesa. Me posiciono para el próximo tiro, recostada sobre la mesa. Escucho que Darien inspira con fuerza y, naturalmente, fallo el tiro. Maldición…

Él se coloca detrás de mí mientras todavía estoy inclinada sobre la mesa, y pone las manos en mis nalgas. Mmm…

—¿Está contoneando esto para provocarme, señorita Tsukino?

Y me da una palmada, fuerte.

Jadeo.

—Sí —contesto en un susurro, porque es verdad.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, nena.

Me masajeo el trasero mientras él se dirige hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, se inclina sobre ella y hace su tiro. Por Dios, podría mirarlo todo el día Golpea la bola roja, y la mete en el agujero lateral izquierdo. Apunta a la amarilla, hacia la parte superior derecha, y falla por poco. Sonrío.

—Cuarto rojo, allá vamos —lo provoco.

Él apenas arquea una ceja y me indica que continúe. Yo apunto a la bola verde y, por un golpe de suerte, consigo meter la última bola naranja.

—Escoge el agujero —murmura Darien, y es como si estuviera hablando de otra cosa, de algo oscuro y desagradable.

—Superior izquierda.

Apunto a la bola negra y le doy, pero fallo. Por mucho. Maldita sea.

Darien sonríe con malicia, se inclina sobre la mesa y, con un par de tiros, se deshace de las dos bolas restantes. Casi estoy jadeando al ver su cuerpo ágil y flexible reclinándose sobre la mesa. Se levanta, pone tiza al taco y me clava sus ojos ardientes.

—Si yo gano…

¿Oh, sí?

—Voy a darte unos azotes y después te follaré sobre esta mesa.

Dios… Todos los músculos de mi vientre se contraen.

—Superior derecha —dice en voz baja, apunta a la bola negra y se inclina para tirar.

.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

.

Con elegante soltura, Darien le da a la bola blanca y esta se desliza sobre la mesa, roza suavemente la negra y oh… muy despacio, la negra sale rodando, vacila en el borde y finalmente cae en el agujero superior derecho de la mesa de billar.

Maldición.

Se endereza, y en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa de triunfo tipo «Te tengo a mi merced, Tsukino». Baja el taco y se acerca hacia mí pausadamente, con el cabello revuelto, sus vaqueros y su camiseta blanca. No tiene aspecto de presidente ejecutivo: parece un chico malo de un barrio peligroso. Santo cielo, es tan jodidamente sexy.

—No serás una mala perdedora, ¿verdad? —murmura sin apenas disimular la sonrisa.

—Depende de lo fuerte que me azotes —susurro, agarrándome al taco para apoyarme.

Me lo quita y lo deja a un lado, introduce los dedos en el escote de mi blusa y me atrae hacia él.

—Bien, enumeremos las faltas que ha cometido, señorita Tsukino. —Comienza a contar con sus largos dedos—. Uno, darme celos con mi propio personal. Dos, discutir conmigo sobre el trabajo. Y tres, contonear tu delicioso trasero delante de mí durante los últimos veinte minutos.

En sus ojos azules brilla una tenue chispa de excitación. Se inclina y frota su nariz contra la mía.

—Quiero que te quites los pantalones y esta blusa tan provocativa. Ahora.

Me planta un beso leve como una pluma en los labios, se dirige sin ninguna prisa hacia la puerta y la cierra con llave.

Oh Dios…

Cuando se da la vuelta y me mira, sus ojos arden. Yo me quedo totalmente paralizada como una zombi, con el corazón desbocado, la sangre hirviendo, incapaz de mover un músculo. Y lo único que puedo pensar es: Esto es por él… repitiéndose en mi mente como un mantra una y otra vez.

—La ropa, Serena. Parece ser que aún la llevas puesta. Quítatela… o te la quitaré yo.

—Hazlo tú.

Por fin recupero la voz, y suena grave y febril. Darien sonríe encantado.

—Oh, señorita Tsukino. No es un trabajo muy agradable, pero creo que estaré a la altura.

—Por lo general está siempre a la altura, señor Shields.

Arqueo una ceja y él sonríe.

—Vaya, señorita Tsukino, ¿qué quiere decir?

Al acercarse a mí, se detiene en una mesita empotrada en una de las estanterías. Alarga la mano y toma una regla de plástico transparente de unos treinta centímetros. La sujeta por ambos extremos y la dobla, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Oh, Dios… el arma elegida. Se me seca la boca.

De pronto estoy acalorada, sofocada y húmeda en todos los lugares correctos. Únicamente Darien puede excitarme solo con una mirada y flexionando una regla. Se la mete en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y camina tranquilamente hacia mí, sus oscuros ojos cargados de expectativas. Sin decir una palabra, se arrodilla frente a mí y empieza a desatarme las Converse, con rapidez y eficacia, y me las quita junto con los calcetines. Yo me apoyo en el borde de la mesa de billar para no caerme. Al mirarlo deshacer mis cordones, me maravillo por la profundidad del sentimiento que albergo por este hombre tan hermoso e imperfecto. Lo amo.

Me agarra de las caderas, introduce los dedos por la cintura de mis vaqueros y desabrocha el botón y la cremallera. Me observa a través de sus largas pestañas, con una sonrisa extremadamente lasciva, mientras me despoja poco a poco de los pantalones. Doy un paso a un lado y los dejo en el suelo, encantada de llevar estas braguitas blancas de encaje tan bonitas, y él me agarra por detrás de mis piernas y desliza la nariz por el vértice de mis muslos. Estoy a punto de derretirme.

—Quiero ser brusco contigo, Sere. Tendrás que decirme que pare si me excedo —murmura.

Oh, Dios… Me besa… ahí abajo. Yo gimo suavemente.

—¿Palabra de seguridad? —susurro.

—No, palabra de seguridad, no. Solo dime que me detenga y lo haré. ¿Entendido? —Vuelve a besarme, sus labios me acarician. Oh, es una sensación tan maravillosa… Se levanta, con la mirada intensa—. Contesta —ordena con voz de terciopelo.

—Sí, sí, entendido.

Su insistencia me confunde.

—Has estado enviándome mensajes y emitiendo señales contradictorias durante todo el día, Serena —dice—. Me dijiste que te preocupaba que hubiera perdido ventaja. No estoy seguro de que querías decir con eso, y no sé hasta qué punto iba en serio, pero ahora lo averiguaremos. No quiero volver al cuarto de juegos todavía, así que ahora podemos probar esto. Pero si no te gusta, tienes que prometerme que me lo dirás.

Una ardorosa intensidad, fruto de su ansiedad, sustituye a su anterior arrogancia.

Oh, no, por favor, no te inquietes, Darien.

—Te lo diré. Sin palabra de seguridad —repito para tranquilizarle.

—Somos amantes, Serena. Los amantes no necesitan palabras de seguridad. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que no —murmuro. Por Dios… ¿cómo voy a saberlo?—. Te lo prometo.

Busca en mi rostro alguna señal de que me falte convicción, y me siento nerviosa, pero excitada también. Me hace muy feliz hacer esto, ahora que sé que él me ama. Para mí es muy sencillo, y ahora mismo no quiero pensar demasiado.

Poco a poco aparece una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa y sus hábiles dedos terminan enseguida, pero no me la quita. Se inclina y agarra el taco.

Oh, Dios ¿qué va a hacer con eso? Me estremezco de miedo.

—Juega muy bien, señorita Tsukino. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¿Por qué no metes la bola negra?

Se me pasa el miedo y hago un pequeño mohín, preguntándome por qué tiene que sorprenderse este bastardo sexy y arrogante. La diosa que llevo dentro está calentando en segundo plano, haciendo sus ejercicios en el suelo… con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Coloco la bola blanca. Darien da una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se pone detrás de mí cuando me inclino para hacer mi tirada. Pone la mano sobre mi muslo derecho y sus dedos me recorren la pierna, arriba y abajo, hasta mi trasero y vuelven a bajar con una leve caricia.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, fallaré —musito con los ojos cerrados, deleitándome en la sensación de sus manos sobre mí.

—No me importa si fallas o no, nena. Solo quería verte así: medio vestida, recostada sobre mi mesa de billar. ¿Tienes idea de lo erótica que te ves en este momento?

Me ruborizo, y la diosa que llevo dentro sujeta una rosa entre los dientes y empieza a bailar un tango. Inspiro profundamente, intento no hacerle caso, y me coloco para tirar. Es imposible. Él me acaricia el trasero, una y otra vez.

—Superior izquierda —digo en voz baja, y le doy a la bola.

Él me da un azote, fuerte, directamente sobre las nalgas.

Es algo tan inesperado que grito. La bola blanca golpea la negra, que rebota contra el almohadillado del agujero y se sale. Darien vuelve a acariciarme el trasero.

—Oh, creo que tienes que intentarlo de nuevo —susurra—. Tienes que concentrarte, Serena.

Ahora jadeo, excitada por este juego. Él se dirige hacia el extremo de la mesa, vuelve a colocar la bola negra, y luego hace rodar la blanca hacia mí. Tiene un aspecto tan carnal, con sus ojos oscuros y una sonrisa maliciosa… ¿Cómo voy a resistirme a este hombre? Atrapo la bola y la alineo, dispuesta a tirar otra vez.

—Uh, uh —me advierte—. Espera.

Oh, le encanta prolongar la agonía. Vuelve otra vez y se pone detrás de mí. Cierro los ojos cuando empieza a acariciarme el muslo izquierdo esta vez, y después el trasero nuevamente.

—Apunta —susurra.

No puedo evitar un gemido cuando el deseo me retuerce las entrañas. Y lo intento, realmente intento pensar en cómo darle a la bola negra con la blanca. Me inclino hacia la derecha, y él me sigue. Vuelvo a inclinarme sobre la mesa, y utilizando hasta el último vestigio de mi fuerza interior, que ha disminuido considerablemente desde que sé lo que pasará en cuanto golpee la bola blanca, apunto y tiro otra vez. Darien vuelve a azotarme otra vez, fuerte.

¡Ay! Fallé otra vez.

—¡Oh, no! —me lamento.

—Una vez más, nena. Y, si fallas esta vez, haré que recibas de verdad.

¿Qué? ¿Recibir qué?

Coloca otra vez la bola negra y se acerca de nuevo, tremendamente despacio, hasta donde estoy, se queda detrás de mí y vuelve a acariciarme el trasero.

—Vamos, tú puedes —me anima.

No… no cuando tú me distraes así. Empujo las nalgas hacia atrás hasta encontrar su mano, y él me da una leve palmada.

—¿Impaciente, señorita Tsukino?

Sí. Te deseo.

—Bien, entonces deshagámonos de estas.

Me baja con delicadeza las bragas por los muslos y me las quita. No veo lo que hace con ellas, pero me deja con la sensación de estar muy expuesta cuando me planta un suave beso en cada nalga.

—Tira, nena.

Quiero lloriquear porque está muy claro que no lo lograré. Sé que voy a fallar. Alineo la blanca, le doy y, por culpa de la impaciencia, fallo por completo el golpe a la negra. Espero el azote… pero no llega. En lugar de eso, él se inclina directamente encima de mí, me recuesta sobre la mesa, me quita el taco de la mano y lo hace rodar hasta la banda. Lo noto, duro, contra mi trasero.

—Perdiste —me dice en voz baja al oído. Tengo la mejilla contra la mesa de billar—. Pon las manos sobre la mesa.

Hago lo que me dice.

—Bien. Ahora voy a azotarte, y así la próxima vez a lo mejor ganes.

Se mueve y se coloca a mi izquierda, con su erección pegada a mi cadera.

Gimo y siento el corazón en la garganta. Empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente y un escalofrío ardiente e intenso corre por mis venas. Él me acaricia el trasero y coloca la otra mano sobre mi nuca, sus dedos agarrándome el cabello, mientras con el codo me presiona la espalda hacia abajo. Estoy completamente indefensa.

—Abre las piernas —murmura, y yo vacilo un momento.

Y él me pega fuerte… ¡con la regla! El ruido es más fuerte que el dolor, y me toma por sorpresa. Jadeo, y vuelve a pegarme.

—Las piernas —ordena.

Abro las piernas, jadeando. La regla me golpea de nuevo. Ay… duele, pero el sonido contra la piel suena peor de lo que es en realidad.

Cierro los ojos y absorbo el dolor. No es tan terrible, y la respiración de Darien se intensifica. Me pega una y otra vez, y gimo. No estoy segura de cuántos azotes más podré soportar… pero el oírlo, saber lo excitado que está, alimenta mi propio deseo y mi voluntad de seguir. Estoy cruzando hacia el lado oscuro, a un lugar de mi psique que no conozco bien, pero que ya he visitado antes, en el cuarto de juegos… con la experiencia Tallis. La regla vuelve a golpearme, y gimo en voz alta, y Darien responde con un gruñido. Me pega otra vez… y otra… y una más… más fuerte esta vez… y me estremezco de dolor.

—Detente.

La palabra sale de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de que la he dicho. Darien deja la regla inmediatamente y me suelta.

—¿Suficiente?

—Sí.

—Ahora quiero follarte —dice con voz tensa.

—Sí —murmuro, anhelante.

Él se desabrocha la cremallera, mientras yo gimo acostada sobre la mesa, sabiendo que será rudo.

Me maravilla una vez más cómo lo he manejado —y sí, disfrutado— lo que me ha hecho hasta este momento. Es muy oscuro, pero es muy él.

Desliza dos dedos dentro de mí y los mueve en círculos. La sensación es exquisita. Cierro los ojos, deleitándome con la sensación. Oigo cómo rasga el envoltorio, y ya está detrás de mí, entre mis piernas, separándolas más.

Se hunde en mi interior lentamente. Sujeta con firmeza mis caderas, vuelve a salir de mí, y esta vez me penetra con fuerza haciéndome gritar. Se queda quieto un momento.

—¿Otra vez? —dice en voz baja.

—Sí… estoy bien. Déjate llevar… llévame contigo —murmuro sin aliento.

Con un quejido ronco, sale de nuevo y entra de golpe en mí, y lo repite una y otra vez lentamente, con un ritmo deliberado de castigo, brutal, celestial.

Oh… Mis entrañas empiezan a acelerarse. Él lo nota también, e incrementa el ritmo, empuja más, más deprisa, con mayor dureza… y sucumbo, y exploto en torno a él en un orgasmo devastador que me arrebata el alma y me deja exhausta y derrotada.

Apenas soy consciente de que Darien también se deja ir, gritando mi nombre, con los dedos clavados en mis caderas, se queda quieto y se derrumba sobre mí. Nos deslizamos hasta el suelo, y me acuna en sus brazos.

—Gracias, cariño —musita, cubriendo mi cara ladeada de besos dulces y livianos.

Abro los ojos y los levanto hacia él, y me abraza con más fuerza.

—Tienes una rozadura en la mejilla por culpa de la mesa —susurra, y me acaricia la cara con ternura—. ¿Cómo estuvo?

Sus ojos están muy abiertos, cautelosos.

—Intenso, delicioso. Me gusta rudo, Darien, y también me gusta tierno. Me gusta que sea contigo.

Él cierra los ojos y me abraza aún más fuerte.

Por Dios. Estoy exhausta.

—Tú nunca fallas, Sere. Eres preciosa, inteligente, audaz, divertida, sexy, y agradezco todos los días a la divina providencia que fueras tú quien vino a entrevistarme y no Mina Aino. —Me besa el pelo. Yo sonrío y bostezo pegada a su pecho—. Estás agotada —continúa—. Vamos. Un baño y a la cama.

.

-.-

.

Estamos en la bañera de Darien, uno frente al otro, cubiertos de espuma hasta la barbilla, envueltos en el dulce aroma del jazmín. Darien me masajea los pies, por turnos. Es tan agradable que debería ser ilegal.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. Lo que sea, Sere, ya lo sabes.

Suspiro profundamente y me siento estremeciéndome ligeramente.

—Mañana, cuando vaya a trabajar, ¿puede Malachite limitarse a dejarme en la puerta de la oficina y pasar a recogerme al final del día? Por favor, Darien, por favor —le pido.

Sus manos se detienen y frunce el ceño.

—Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en eso —se queja.

—Por favor —suplico.

—¿Qué pasa con la hora del almuerzo?

—Me prepararé algo aquí y así no tendré que salir, por favor.

Me besa el empeine.

—Me cuesta mucho decirte que no —murmura, como si creyera que es una debilidad por su parte—. ¿De verdad no saldrás?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

Yo le sonrío, radiante.

—Gracias.

Me apoyo sobre las rodillas, haciendo que el agua se derrame por todas partes, y lo beso.

—De nada, señorita Tsukino. ¿Cómo está tu trasero?

—Adolorido, pero no mucho. El agua es calmante.

—Me alegro de que me dijeras que parara —dice, y me mira fijamente.

—Mi trasero también.

Sonríe.

.

-.-

.

Me tiendo en la cama, muy cansada. Solo son las diez y media, pero siento como si fueran las tres de la madrugada. Este ha sido uno de los fines de semana más agotadores de mi vida.

—¿La señorita Kaio no incluyó ningún camisón? —pregunta Darien con un dejo reprobatorio cuando me mira.

—No tengo ni idea. Me gusta usar tus camisetas —balbuceo, medio dormida.

Su rostro se relaja, se inclina y me besa la frente.

—Tengo trabajo. Pero no quiero dejarte sola. ¿Puedo usar tu portátil para conectarme con la oficina? ¿Te molestaré si trabajo desde aquí?

—No es mi portátil.

Y me duermo.

.

-.-

.

Suena la alarma, despertándome de golpe con la información del tráfico. Darien sigue durmiendo a mi lado. Me froto los ojos y miro el reloj. Las seis y media… demasiado temprano.

Afuera llueve por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y hay una luz amarillenta y tenue. Me siento muy a gusto y cómoda en este inmenso monolito moderno, con Darien a mi lado. Me estiro y giro hacia el delicioso hombre que está junto a mí. Él abre los ojos de golpe y parpadea, medio dormido.

—Buenos días.

Sonrío, le acaricio el rostro y me inclino para besarlo.

—Buenos días, nena. Normalmente me despierto antes de que suene el despertador —murmura, asombrado.

—Está programado para muy temprano.

—Así es, señorita Tsukino. —Darien sonríe de oreja a oreja—. Tengo que levantarme.

Me besa y sale de la cama. Yo vuelvo a dejarme caer sobre las almohadas. Vaya, despertarme un día laborable al lado de Darien Shields. ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? Cierro los ojos y me quedo medio dormida.

—Vamos, dormilona, levántate.

Darien se inclina sobre mí. Está afeitado, limpio, fresco… mmm, qué bien huele. Lleva una camisa blanca y traje negro, sin corbata: el señor presidente ha vuelto. Dios bendito, qué guapo está así también.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Quisiera que volvieras a la cama.

Separa los labios, sorprendido por mi insinuación, y sonríe casi con timidez.

—Es usted insaciable, señorita Tsukino. Por muy seductora que resulte la idea, tengo una reunión a las ocho y media, así que tengo que irme enseguida.

Oh, he dormido una hora más o menos. Maldita sea. Salto de la cama, ante la expresión divertida de Darien.

.

Me ducho y me visto rápidamente, usando la ropa que preparé anoche: una falda gris perla muy favorecedora, una blusa de seda gris claro y zapatos negros de tacón alto, todo ello parte de mi nuevo guardarropa. Me cepillo el pelo y me lo recojo con cuidado, y luego salgo de la enorme habitación, sin saber realmente qué me espera. ¿Cómo voy a ir al trabajo?

Darien está tomando café en la barra del desayuno. La señora Moon está en la cocina haciendo tortitas y friendo beicon.

—Te ves hermosa —murmura Darien.

Me pasa un brazo alrededor y me besa bajo la oreja. Por el rabillo del ojo, observo que la señora Moon sonríe. Me ruborizo.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino —dice ella, mientras coloca las tortitas y el beicon delante mío.

—Oh, gracias. Buenos días —balbuceo.

Por Dios, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—El señor Shields dice que le gustaría llevarse el almuerzo al trabajo. ¿Qué le gustaría comer?

Miro de reojo a Darien, que hace esfuerzos por no sonreír. Entorno los ojos.

—Un sándwich… ensalada. La verdad, no me importa —digo esbozando una amplia sonrisa a la señora Moon.

—Ya improvisaré una bolsa con el almuerzo para usted, señora.

—Por favor, señora Moon, llámeme Sere.

—Sere.

Sonríe y se da la vuelta para prepararme un té.

Vaya… esto es genial.

Me doy la vuelta y ladeo la cabeza mirando a Darien, desafiándolo: vamos, acúsame de coquetear con la señora Moon.

—Tengo que irme, nena. Artemis vendrá a recogerte y te dejará en el trabajo con Malachite.

—Solo hasta la puerta.

—Sí. Solo hasta la puerta. —Darien pone los ojos en blanco—. Pero ve con cuidado.

Echo un vistazo alrededor y veo a Artemis en la puerta de entrada. Darien se pone de pie, me toma la barbilla y me besa.

—Hasta luego, nena.

—Que tengas un buen día en la oficina, cariño —digo a sus espaldas.

Él se voltea, me deslumbra con su maravillosa sonrisa, y luego se va. La señora Moon me ofrece una taza de té, y de repente me siento incómoda por estar aquí las dos solas.

—¿Cuánto hace que trabaja para Darien? —pregunto, pensando que debo darle conversación.

—Cuatro años más o menos—contesta amablemente, y empieza a prepararme la bolsa del almuerzo.

—¿Sabe?, puedo hacerlo yo… —musito, avergonzada de que tenga que hacer esto para mí.

—Usted cómase el desayuno, Sere. Este es mi trabajo, y me gusta. Es agradable ocuparse de alguien aparte del señor Artemis y el señor Shields.

Y me dedica una mirada llena de dulzura.

Mis mejillas enrojecen de placer, y siento ganas de bombardear con preguntas a esta mujer. Debe saber mucho sobre Cincuenta… Sin embargo, a pesar de su actitud amable y cordial, también es muy profesional. Sé que si empiezo a interrogarla, solo conseguiré incomodarnos a las dos, así que termino de desayunar en un confortable silencio, interrumpido únicamente por sus preguntas sobre mis preferencias para el almuerzo.

Veinticinco minutos después, Malachite aparece en la entrada del salón. Me he cepillado los dientes y estoy lista para irme. Tomo mi bolsa de papel marrón con el almuerzo; ni siquiera recuerdo que mi madre hiciera esto por mí. Malachite y yo bajamos en el ascensor hasta la planta baja. Él también se muestra muy taciturno, inexpresivo. Artemis espera sentado al volante del Audi, y yo subo al asiento de atrás en cuanto Malachite me abre la puerta.

—Buenos días, Artemis —digo, animosa.

—Señorita Tsukino.

Sonríe.

—Artemis, lamento lo de ayer y mis comentarios inapropiados. Espero no haberte causado problemas.

Artemis me mira con semblante perplejo por el espejo retrovisor, mientras se incorpora al tráfico de Seattle.

—Señorita Tsukino, yo no suelo tener problemas —dice para tranquilizarme.

Ah, bien. Quizás Darien no lo reprendió. Solo fue a mí, entonces_,_ pienso con amargura.

—Me alegra saberlo, Artemis.

.

Diamante me mira, evaluando mi aspecto, mientras me dirijo a mi escritorio.

—Buenos días, Sere. ¿Buen fin de semana?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Estuvo bien. Toma asiento… tengo trabajo para ti.

Asiento con la cabeza y me siento frente al ordenador. Parece que llevo años sin acudir al trabajo. Lo conecto y abro el correo electrónico… y, naturalmente, hay un e-mail de Darien.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 08:24**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Jefe**

**.**

_Buenos días, señorita Tsukino._

_Solo quería darle las gracias por un fin de semana maravilloso, a pesar de todo el drama._

_Espero que no se vaya, nunca._

_Y solo para recordarle que las novedades sobre SIP no pueden comunicarse hasta dentro de cuatro semanas._

_Borre este e-mail en cuanto lo haya leído._

_Tuyo._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc., y jefe del jefe de tu jefe_

_._

* * *

_._

¿Espera que no me vaya nunca? ¿Quiere que me vaya a vivir con él? Dios santo… Si apenas lo conozco. Presiono la tecla suprimir.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:03**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Mandón**

**.**

_Querido señor Shields:_

_¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo? Y, por supuesto, le recordaré que la evidencia de tus épicas capacidades de acoso debe permanecer en secreto durante cuatro semanas. ¿Extiendo un cheque a nombre de Afrontarlo Juntos y se lo mando a tu padre? Por favor, no borres este e-mail._

_Por favor, contéstalo._

_TA xxx_

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

—¡Sere!

El grito de Diamante me hace saltar.

—Sí.

Me sonrojo y él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Todo bien?

—Claro.

Me levanto con cierta dificultad y voy a su despacho con la libreta de notas.

—Bien. Como seguramente recuerdas, el jueves voy a ese Simposio sobre Ficción en Nueva York. Tengo los boletos y las reservaciones, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

—¿A Nueva York?

—Sí. Tendríamos que irnos el miércoles y pasar allí la noche. Creo que será una experiencia muy instructiva para ti. —Sus ojos se oscurecen cuando dice esto, pero sonríe educadamente—. ¿Podrías ocuparte de organizar todo lo necesario para el viaje? ¿Y de reservar una habitación adicional en el hotel donde me alojaré? Creo que Sabrina, mi anterior ayudante, dejó la información necesaria por ahí.

—De acuerdo —digo, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Maldición. Vuelvo a mi escritorio. Esto no le gustará nada a Cincuenta… pero lo cierto es que quiero ir. Parece una auténtica oportunidad, y estoy segura de que puedo mantener a Diamante a raya si tiene intenciones ocultas. En mi ordenador está la respuesta de Darien.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:07**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: ¿Mandón, yo?**

_._

_Sí. Por favor._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Por Dios… quiere que me vaya a vivir con él. Oh, Darien… es demasiado pronto. Me tomo la cabeza entre las manos e intento recuperar la cordura. Es lo que necesito después de mi extraordinario fin de semana. No he tenido un momento para pensar y tratar de entender todo lo que he experimentado y descubierto estos dos últimos días.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:20**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Furuhataismos**

_._

_Darien:_

_¿Qué pasó con eso de caminar antes de correr?_

_¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche, por favor?_

_Me han pedido que vaya a un congreso en Nueva York el jueves._

_Significa que pasaré allí la noche del miércoles._

_Pensé que debías saberlo._

_._

_S x._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:21**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: ¿QUÉ?**

_._

_Sí. Hablaremos esta noche._

_¿Irás sola?_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:30**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¡Nada de Mayúsculas Gritonas en un Lunes por la Mañana!**

_._

_¿Podemos hablar de eso esta noche?_

_A x_

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:35**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: No Sabes lo que son Gritos Todavía**

_._

_Dime._

_Si es con ese depravado con el que trabajas, entonces la respuesta es no, por encima de mi cadáver._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Se me encoge el corazón. Maldita sea… es como si fuera mi padre.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:46**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: No, TÚ no sabes lo que son gritos todavía**

_._

_Sí. Es con Diamante._

_Yo quiero ir. Es una gran oportunidad para mí._

_Y nunca he estado en Nueva York._

_No hagas una montaña de un grano de arena._

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:50**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: No, TÚ no sabes lo que son gritos todavía**

_._

_Serena:_

_No estoy haciendo una montaña de un jodido grano de arena._

_La respuesta es NO._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

—¡No! —le grito a mi ordenador, haciendo que toda la oficina se paralice y se me quede mirando.

Diamante saca la cabeza de su oficina.

—¿Todo bien, Sere?

—Sí. Perdón —musito—. Yo… esto… acabo de perder un documento.

Las mejillas me arden de vergüenza. Él me sonríe, pero con expresión desconcertada. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y rápidamente escribo una respuesta. Estoy muy enojada.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:55**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Cincuenta Sombras**

.

Darien:

Tienes que controlarte.

NO voy a acostarme con Diamante: ni por todo el té de China.

Te AMO. Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos personas se aman.

CONFÍAN la una en la otra.

Yo no pienso que tú vayas a ACOSTARTE, AZOTAR, FOLLAR, o DAR LATIGAZOS a nadie más. Tengo FE y CONFIANZA en ti.

Por favor, ten la AMABILIDAD de hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Sere

.

Serena Tsukino

Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP

.

* * *

.

Permanezco sentada esperando su respuesta. No recibo nada. Llamo a la compañía aérea y reservo un boleto para mí, lo que garantiza que estoy en el mismo vuelo que Diamante. Escucho el aviso de un nuevo correo.

.

* * *

.

**De: Metalia, Beryl**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:15**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Cita para almorzar**

_._

_Querida Serena:_

_Me gustaría mucho almorzar contigo. Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Estás libre algún día de esta semana?_

_._

_Beryl Metalia_

_._

* * *

_._

Oh, no… ¡la señora Robinson, no! ¿Cómo demonios consiguió mi dirección de correo electrónico? Me tomo la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Puede ser este día peor?

Suena mi teléfono, levanto cansadamente la cabeza y contesto mirando el reloj. Solo son las diez y veinte, y ya desearía no haber salido de la cama de Darien.

—Despacho de Diamante Black, soy Serena Tsukino.

Una voz dolorosamente familiar me increpa:

—¿Podrías, por favor, borrar el último e-mail que me enviaste e intentar ser un poco más prudente con el lenguaje que utilizas en los correos de trabajo? Ya te lo dije, el sistema está monitoreado. Haré todo lo posible para minimizar los daños desde aquí.

Y cuelga.

Santo Dios… Me quedo mirando el teléfono. Darien me colgó. Este hombre está pisoteando mi incipiente carrera profesional… ¿y me cuelga? Fulmino el auricular con la mirada, y si no estuviera completamente paralizada, sé que mi mirada terrorífica lo pulverizaría.

Abro mi correo electrónico, y borro el último que le envié. No es tan grave. Solo mencionaba los azotes y, bueno, los latigazos. Vaya, si le avergüenza tanto no debería hacerlo, maldita sea. Agarro la BlackBerry y lo llamo a su móvil.

—¿Qué? —gruñe.

—Me voy a Nueva York te guste o no —le digo entre dientes.

—Ni se te ocurra…

Cuelgo, dejándolo a mitad de la frase. Siento una descarga de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Ya está… se lo dije. Estoy muy enojada.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarme. Cierro los ojos, e imagino que estoy en mi lugar feliz. Mmm… el camarote de un barco, con Darien. Rechazo la imagen porque ahora mismo estoy tan enojada con él que no puede estar presente en mi lugar feliz.

Abro los ojos, tomo tranquilamente mi libreta de notas y repaso con cuidado mi lista de cosas por hacer. Inspiro larga y profundamente: he recobrado el equilibrio.

—¡Sere! —grita Diamante, y me sobresalto—. ¡No reserves ese vuelo!

—Oh, ya es demasiado tarde. Ya lo hice —contesto.

Él sale de su despacho y se me acerca con paso enérgico. Parece disgustado.

—Mira, algo pasa. Por alguna razón, de repente todos los gastos de viaje y hospedaje para el personal tienen que ser aprobados por la dirección. La orden viene de muy arriba. Voy a subir a ver a Stevenson. Al parecer, acaba de implementarse una moratoria de todos los gastos. No lo entiendo.

Diamante se pellizca el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos.

La sangre prácticamente deja de circular por mis venas, me pongo pálida y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. ¡Cincuenta!

—Toma mis llamadas. Voy a ver qué tiene que decir Stevenson.

Me guiña el ojo y se va a ver a su jefe… no, al jefe de su jefe.

Maldita sea. Darien Shields… De nuevo me hierve la sangre.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:43**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho?**

_._

_Por favor, dime que no interferiste en mi trabajo._

_Tengo muchas ganas de ir a ese congreso._

_No debería habértelo preguntado._

_Ya borré el e-mail problemático._

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:43**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho?**

_._

_Estoy protegiendo lo que es mío._

_Ese e-mail que tan imprudentemente enviaste, se ha eliminado del servidor de SIP, al igual que los e-mails que yo te he enviado._

_Por cierto, confío en ti totalmente. Es en él en quien no confío._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Compruebo si aún tengo sus correos, y han desaparecido. La influencia de este hombre no tiene límites. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿A quién conoce que pueda acceder sigilosamente a las profundidades de los servidores de SIP y eliminar e-mails? Estoy jugando en una liga muy superior a la mía.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:48**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Madura un poco**

_._

_Darien:_

_No necesito que me protejan de mi propio jefe._

_Quizás él intente sobrepasarse, pero yo me negaré._

_Tú no puedes interferir. Está mal, y supone ejercer un control a demasiados niveles._

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:50**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: La respuesta es NO**

_._

_Sere:_

_He presenciado lo «eficaz» que eres para librarte de una atención que no deseas. Recuerdo que fue así como tuve el placer de pasar mi primera noche contigo. _Al menos el fotógrafo siente algo por ti. Ese depravado, en cambio, no. Es un conquistador profesional e intentará seducirte. Pregúntale qué pasó con la última ayudante, y con la anterior._

_No quiero discutir por esto._

_Si quieres ir a Nueva York, yo te llevaré. Podemos ir este fin de semana. Tengo un apartamento allí._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

¡Oh, Darien! Ese no es el punto. Esto es tan frustrante. Y él, por supuesto, también tiene un apartamento allí. ¿Dónde más tendrá propiedades? Y era de esperar que sacara a relucir a Seiya. ¿Es que nunca me libraré de eso? Estaba borracha, por Dios. Yo nunca me emborracharía con Diamante.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla, pero supongo que no puedo seguir discutiendo con él por e-mail. Tendré que esperar el momento oportuno, esta noche. Miro el reloj. Diamante aún no ha vuelto de su reunión con Jimmy, y todavía tengo que solucionar lo de Beryl. Vuelvo a leer su correo electrónico y decido que el mejor modo de abordar esto es enviárselo a Darien. Desviar su atención hacia ella en lugar de mí.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 11:15**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Re Cita para almorzar o Carga irritante**

_._

_Darien:_

_Mientras tú estabas muy ocupado interfiriendo en mi carrera y salvándote el trasero por mis imprudentes misivas, recibí el siguiente correo de la señora Metalia. No tengo ganas de reunirme con ella… y aunque las tuviera, no se me permite salir de este edificio. Cómo consiguió mi dirección de correo electrónico, no lo sé. ¿Qué sugieres que haga? Te adjunto su e-mail:_

**_._**

**_Querida Serena:_**

**_Me gustaría mucho quedar para comer contigo. Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Estás libre algún día de esta semana?_**

**_Beryl Metalia_**

**_._**

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 11:23**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Carga irritante**

.

No te enojes conmigo. Lo único que me preocupa es tu bienestar.

Si te pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Yo me encargo de la señora Metalia.

.

Darien Shields

Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 11:32**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Hasta luego**

_._

_¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche, por favor?_

_Intento trabajar, y tus continuas interferencias me distraen mucho._

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

Diamante vuelve después de mediodía y me dice que mi viaje a Nueva York está descartado, aunque él sí irá, pero que no puede hacer nada para cambiar la política de la dirección. Entra en su despacho y cierra de un portazo. Obviamente está furioso. ¿Por qué está tan enojado?

En el fondo, sé que sus intenciones no son en absoluto honorables, pero estoy segura de que podría lidiar con él, y me pregunto qué sabe Darien sobre las anteriores ayudantes de Diamante. Aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente y sigo trabajando, pero decido intentar hacer que Darien cambie de opinión, aunque las posibilidades sean escasas.

A la una en punto, Diamante asoma la cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

—Sere, ¿podrías traerme por favor algo para comer?

—Claro. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Pastrami con pan de centeno, sin mostaza. Te daré el dinero cuando vuelvas.

—¿Algo para beber?

—Coca-Cola, por favor. Gracias, Sere.

Se mete en su despacho y busco mi bolso.

Mierda. Le prometí a Darien que no saldría. Suspiro. No se enterará. Iré muy rápido.

En recepción, Elsa me ofrece su paraguas porque llueve a cántaros. Al salir por la puerta principal, me envuelvo bien con la chaqueta y doy una mirada furtiva en ambas direcciones bajo el inmenso paraguas. Todo parece en orden. Ni rastro de la Chica Fantasma.

Bajo con paso decidido la calle en dirección a la tienda, esperando pasar inadvertida. Sin embargo, a medida que me voy acercando se incrementa la escalofriante sensación de que me vigilan, y no sé si es mi agudizada paranoia o si es verdad. Maldita sea. Espero que no se trate de Rubina con un arma.

_Es sólo tu imaginación_, me suelta mi subconsciente. _¿Quién demonios querría dispararte?_

En cuestión de quince minutos, estoy de regreso… sana y salva, pero aliviada. Creo que la exagerada paranoia y la vigilancia extremadamente protectora de Darien están empezando a afectarme.

Cuando le llevo el almuerzo, Diamante está hablando por teléfono. Levanta la vista, tapando el auricular.

—Gracias, Sere. Ya que no vienes conmigo, necesitaré que te quedes hasta tarde. Necesitamos tener estos informes listos. Espero que no tengas planes.

Me sonríe afectuosamente y me ruborizo.

—No, está bien —le digo con una sonrisa radiante y el corazón encogido.

Esto no va a salir bien. Darien enloquecerá, estoy segura.

Cuando vuelvo a mi escritorio, decido no decírselo inmediatamente, porque eso le daría tiempo de sobra para interferir de algún modo. Me siento y me como el sándwich de ensalada de pollo que me preparó esta mañana la señora Moon. Es delicioso. Hace un sándwich exquisito.

Naturalmente, si me fuera a vivir con Darien, ella me prepararía el almuerzo todos los días de la semana. La idea es inquietante. Yo nunca he soñado con grandes riquezas ni con todo lo que eso conlleva… solo con el amor. Encontrar a alguien que me quiera y no intente controlar todos mis movimientos. Suena el teléfono.

—Despacho de Diamante Black…

—Me aseguraste que no saldrías —me interrumpe Darien en un tono frío y duro.

Se me encoge el corazón por enésima vez en el día de hoy. Por favor… ¿Cómo demonios lo supo?

—Diamante me envió a comprarle el almuerzo. No podía decir que no. ¿Me tienes vigilada?

Se me eriza el vello al pensarlo. No me extraña el haberme sentido paranoica: había alguien vigilándome. Me enfurece pensarlo.

—Esto es por lo que no quería que volvieras al trabajo —gruñe Darien.

—Darien, por favor. Estás siendo… —tan Cincuenta—… muy sofocante.

—¿Sofocante? —susurra, sorprendido.

—Sí. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Hablaré contigo esta noche. Desgraciadamente, hoy tengo que trabajar hasta tarde porque no puedo ir a Nueva York.

—Serena, yo no quiero sofocarte —dice en voz baja, horrorizado.

—Bueno, pero lo haces. Y ahora tengo trabajo. Ya hablaremos luego.

Cuelgo, sintiéndome rendida y ligeramente deprimida.

Después de un fin de semana maravilloso, la realidad se impone. Nunca he tenido tantas ganas de marcharme. Huir a algún lugar tranquilo y apartado donde pueda reflexionar sobre este hombre, sobre cómo es y sobre cómo tratar con él. En cierta medida sé que es una persona destrozada —ahora lo veo claramente—, y eso resulta desgarrador y agotador a la vez. A partir de los pocos pedazos de información que me ha dado sobre su vida, entiendo por qué. Un niño que no recibió el amor que necesitaba; un entorno terriblemente abusivo; una madre incapaz de protegerlo y a quien no podía proteger, y que murió delante de él.

Me estremezco. Mi pobre Cincuenta… Soy suya, pero no para tenerme encerrada en una jaula dorada. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que entienda eso?

Sintiendo un gran peso en el corazón, me pongo sobre el regazo uno de los manuscritos que Diamante quiere que resuma y sigo leyendo. No se me ocurre ninguna solución sencilla para el problema del control enfermizo de Darien. Tendré que hablarlo con él más tarde, cara a cara.

Media hora después, Diamante me envía un documento que debo ordenar y pulir para que mañana puedan imprimirlo a tiempo para el congreso. Eso me llevará toda la tarde e incluso hasta la noche. Me pongo a trabajar.

Cuando levanto la vista, son más de las siete y la oficina está desierta, aunque luz en el despacho de Diamante sigue encendida. No me había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo se había ido, pero ya casi he terminado. Le vuelvo a mandar el documento a Diamante para que lo apruebe, y reviso mi bandeja de entrada. No hay nada de Darien, así que doy un vistazo rápido a mi BlackBerry, y justo en ese momento me sobresalta su zumbido: es Darien.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Hola, ¿cuándo terminarás?

—Como a las siete y media, creo.

—Te esperaré afuera.

—Está bien.

Suena tranquilo, nervioso incluso. ¿Por qué? ¿Estará temeroso de mi reacción?

—Sigo enojada contigo, pero eso es todo —susurro—. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Lo sé. Nos vemos a las siete y media.

Diamante sale de su despacho.

—Tengo que dejarte. Hasta luego.

Cuelgo.

Miro a Diamante, que se acerca con aire despreocupado hacia mí.

—Necesito que hagas un par de cambios. Ya te he vuelto a enviar el informe.

Mientras guardo el documento, se inclina sobre mí, muy cerca… incómodamente cerca. Me roza el brazo con el suyo. ¿Accidentalmente? Me estremezco, pero finge no darse cuenta. Su otro brazo descansa en el respaldo de mi silla tocando mi espalda. Me enderezo para no apoyarme en el respaldo.

—Páginas dieciséis y veintitrés, y eso debería ser todo —murmura con la boca a unos centímetros de mi oreja.

Su proximidad me produce una sensación desagradable en la piel, pero procuro ignorarla. Abro el documento y empiezo a introducir los cambios, nerviosa. Él sigue inclinado sobre mí, y todos mis sentidos están en alerta máxima. Resulta muy molesto e incómodo, y por dentro estoy gritando: ¡Apártate!

—En cuanto esto esté hecho, sería bueno imprimirlo. Puedes organizar eso mañana. Gracias por quedarte hasta tarde y hacer esto, Sere.

Su voz es suave, amable, como si estuviera acechando a un animal herido. Se me revuelve el estómago.

—Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recompensarte con una copa rápida. Te la mereces.

Me coloca detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se ha desprendido, y me acaricia suavemente el lóbulo.

Yo me encojo, apretando los dientes, y aparto la cabeza de un tirón. ¡Maldita sea! Darien tenía razón. No me toques.

—De hecho, esta noche no puedo.

Ni ninguna otra noche, Diamante.

—¿Solo una rápida? —intenta persuadirme.

—No, no puedo. Pero gracias.

Diamante se sienta en el borde de mi escritorio y frunce el ceño. En el interior de mi cabeza suenan ruidosamente campanas de alarma. Estoy sola en la oficina. No puedo irme. Inquieta, echo un vistazo al reloj. Faltan cinco minutos para que llegue Darien.

—Creo que formamos un gran equipo, Sere. Siento no haber podido conseguir lo del viaje a Nueva York. No será lo mismo sin ti.

Estoy segura que no. Sonrío débilmente, porque no se me ocurre qué decir. Y por primera vez en todo el día, siento un ligero alivio por no poder ir.

—Así que, ¿tuviste un buen fin de semana? —pregunta suavemente.

—Sí, gracias.

¿Qué pretende con esto?

—¿Viste a tu novio?

—Sí.

—¿A qué se dedica?

Es el dueño de tu trasero…

—A los negocios.

—Interesante. ¿Qué clase de negocios?

—Oh, está metido en asuntos muy diversos.

Diamante ladea la cabeza y se inclina hacia mí, invadiendo mi espacio privado… otra vez.

—Estás muy evasiva, Sere.

—Bueno, telecomunicaciones, industria y agricultura.

Diamante arquea las cejas.

—Muchas cosas… ¿Para quién trabaja?

—Trabaja por cuenta propia. Si el documento te parece bien, me gustaría irme, si estás de acuerdo.

Se aparta. Mi espacio privado vuelve a estar a salvo.

—Claro. Perdona, no pretendía retenerte —miente.

—¿A qué hora cierra el edificio?

—El vigilante está hasta las once.

—Bien.

Sonrío, y mi subconsciente se recuesta en su butaca, aliviada de saber que no estamos solos en el edificio. Apago el ordenador, tomo el bolso y me levanto, lista para irme.

—¿Te gusta, entonces? ¿Tu novio?

—Lo amo —contesto, y miro directamente a los ojos de Diamante.

—Ya veo. —Diamante frunce el ceño y se levanta de mi escritorio—. ¿Cuál es su apellido?

Me ruborizo.

—Shields. Darien Shields —murmuro.

Diamante se queda con la boca abierta.

—¿El soltero más rico de Seattle? ¿Ese Darien Shields?

—Sí. El mismo.

Sí, ese Darien Shields, tu futuro jefe, que te desayunará si vuelves a invadir mi espacio privado.

—Ya me parecía familiar —dice Diamante, sombrío, y vuelve a levantar una ceja—. Bien, pues es un hombre con suerte.

Me lo quedo mirando. ¿Qué contesto a eso?

—Que pases una buena noche, Sere.

Diamante sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no se refleja en sus ojos, y regresa a toda prisa a su despacho sin mirar atrás.

Suspiro, aliviada. Bien, puede que este problema ya esté solucionado. Cincuenta vuelve a obrar su magia. Su nombre me basta como talismán, y ha hecho que ese hombre se retirara con el rabo entre las piernas. Me permito una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa. ¿Lo ves, Darien? Incluso tu nombre me protege; no tienes que molestarte en tomar esas medidas tan drásticas con lo de los gastos. Ordeno mi escritorio y miro el reloj. Darien ya debe de estar fuera.

El Audi está aparcado en la acera, y Artemis baja para abrirme la puerta de atrás. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verlo, y entro a toda prisa en el coche para protegerme de la lluvia.

Darien está en el asiento de atrás, y clava en mí sus ojos, muy abiertos y cautelosos. Con la mandíbula tensa y apretada, preparado para mi rabia.

—Hola —musito.

—Hola —contesta con cautela.

Se me acerca, me toma la mano, apretándola con fuerza, y se me derrite un poco el corazón. Estoy muy confundida. Ni siquiera he decidido lo que tengo que decirle.

—¿Sigues enojada?

—No lo sé —murmuro.

Él levanta mi mano y me acaricia los nudillos con besos livianos y delicados.

—Ha sido un día de mierda —dice.

—Sí, es verdad.

Pero, por primera vez desde que se fue a trabajar esta mañana, empiezo a relajarme. Solo estar con él es como un bálsamo relajante, y todos esos líos con Diamante, el intercambio de e-mails sarcásticos, y la molestia de Beryl, se desvanecen. Solo estamos yo y mi obseso del control, en la parte de atrás del coche.

—Es mejor ahora que estás aquí —dice en voz baja.

Seguimos sentados en silencio mientras Artemis avanza entre el tráfico nocturno, ambos meditabundos y contemplativos; pero me siento relajada con Darien a mi lado, mientras él también de relaja, pasando el pulgar suavemente sobre mis nudillos con un ritmo suave y calmo.

Artemis nos deja en la puerta del edificio del apartamento, y ambos nos refugiamos rápidamente en el interior, fuera de la lluvia. Darien me toma la mano mientras esperamos el ascensor, y sus ojos escanean la entrada del edificio.

—Deduzco que todavía no han encontrado a Rubina.

—No. Alfa sigue buscándola —reconoce, consternado.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Darien baja la vista hacia mí con sus ojos azules inescrutables. Oh, luce glorioso, con el pelo alborotado, la camisa blanca, el traje oscuro. Y de repente ahí está, surgida de la nada, esa sensación. Oh, Dios… el anhelo, el deseo, la electricidad. Si fuera visible, sería una intensa aura azul a nuestro alrededor y extendiéndose entre los dos; es algo muy fuerte. Él me mira y separa los labios.

—¿Tú lo sientes? —musita.

—Sí.

—Oh, Sere.

Con un leve gruñido, me agarra y sus brazos se deslizan a mi alrededor, y poniendo una mano en mi nuca inclina mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus labios buscan los míos. Hundo los dedos en su cabello y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras él me empuja contra la pared del ascensor.

—Odio discutir contigo —jadea pegado a mi boca, y su beso tiene una cualidad de pasión y desespero que es un reflejo de lo que yo siento.

El deseo estalla en mi cuerpo, toda la tensión del día buscando una salida, presionando contra él, exigiendo más. Somos solo lenguas y aliento y manos y caricias, y una sensación dulce, muy dulce. Pone la mano en mi cadera y me levanta la falda, bruscamente. Sus dedos me acarician los muslos.

—Santo Dios, llevas medias —masculla con asombro reverente, mientras con el pulgar me acaricia la piel por encima de la línea de la media—. Quiero ver esto —suspira, y me levanta completamente la falda, descubriendo la parte superior de mis muslos.

Da un paso atrás, presiona el botón de parada, y el ascensor se detiene poco a poco entre los pisos veintidós y veintitrés. Tiene los ojos turbios, los labios entreabiertos y respira con dificultad, como yo. Nos miramos fijamente, sin tocarnos. Agradezco por la pared que tengo detrás, que me sostiene mientras me deleito en el atractivo sensual y carnal de este hermoso hombre.

—Suéltate el pelo —ordena con voz ronca. Yo levanto la mano y libero mi melena, que cae como una nube densa alrededor de los hombros hasta mis senos—. Desabróchate los dos botones de arriba de la blusa —murmura, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me hace sentir tan lasciva… Alargo una mano ansiosa y desabrocho los dos botones, y la parte superior de mis pechos se revelan tentadoramente.

Él traga saliva.

—¿Tienes idea de lo atractiva que te ves en este momento?

Deliberadamente me muerdo el labio. Él cierra un segundo los ojos, y luego vuelve a abrirlos, ardientes. Avanza y apoya las manos en las paredes del ascensor, a ambos lados de mi cara. Está todo lo cerca que puede, sin tocarme.

Levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, y él se inclina y me acaricia la nariz con la suya: ese es el único contacto entre los dos. Estoy tan excitada, encerrada en este ascensor con él. Lo deseo… ahora.

—Yo creo que sí, señorita Tsukino. Yo creo que le gusta volverme loco.

—¿Yo te vuelvo loco? —susurro.

—En todos los sentidos, Serena. Eres una sirena, una diosa.

Y se acerca, me coge una pierna por encima de la rodilla y se la coloca alrededor de la cintura, de modo que ahora estoy de pie sobre una pierna y apoyada contra él. Lo siento pegado a mí, lo siento duro y anhelante sobre el vértice de mis muslos, mientras desliza los labios por mi garganta. Gimo y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—Voy a tomarte ahora Serena —respira, y, en respuesta, arqueo la espalda y me pego a él, anhelando el contacto.

Del fondo de su garganta surge un quejido ronco y bajo, y cuando se desabrocha la cremallera me excito aún más.

—Agárrate fuerte, nena —murmura, y como por arte de magia saca un envoltorio plateado que sostiene frente a mi boca.

Lo tomo con los dientes, él tira, y lo rasgamos entre los dos.

—Buena chica. —Se aparta ligeramente para ponerse el condón—. Dios, estos próximos seis días se me van a hacer eternos —dice con un gruñido, y me mira con los ojos entreabiertos—. Espero que no les tengas demasiado cariño a estas medias.

Las rompe con sus expertos dedos y se desintegran entre sus manos. La sangre bombea frenética por mis venas y jadeo de deseo.

Sus palabras son embriagadoras, y olvido la angustia que he pasado durante el día. Sólo somos él y yo, haciendo lo que mejor hacemos. Sin apartar sus ojos de mí, Darien se hunde lentamente en mi interior. Mi cuerpo se arquea e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, saboreando la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Él se retira y entra de nuevo, muy lento, muy suave. Gimo.

—Eres mía, Serena —susurra pegado a mi cuello.

—Sí. Tuya. ¿Cuándo te convencerás? —jadeo.

Él gruñe y empieza a moverse, a moverse de verdad. Y yo sucumbo a su ritmo incesante, saboreo cada embestida, hacia delante y hacia atrás, su respiración entrecortada, su necesidad de mí reflejando la mía de él.

Esto hace que me sienta poderosa, fuerte, deseada, amada… amada por este hombre fascinante, complicado, a quien yo también amo con todo mi corazón. Él empuja más y más fuerte, sin aliento, y se pierde en mí mientras yo me pierdo en él.

—Oh, nena —gime Darien, rozándome el mentón con los dientes, y alcanzo un intenso orgasmo. Él se para, me sujeta fuerte, y también llega al clímax mientras susurra mi nombre.

.

Ahora que Darien, exhausto y tranquilo, ha recuperado el aliento, me besa con ternura. Me sostiene de pie contra la pared del ascensor, tenemos las frentes pegadas, y siento mi cuerpo como gelatina, débil, pero gratificado y saciado por el orgasmo.

—Oh, Sere —susurra—. Te necesito tanto.

Me besa la frente.

—Y yo a ti, Darien.

Me suelta, me alisa la falda y me abrocha los dos botones del escote de la blusa. Luego marca una combinación numérica en el panel y vuelve a poner en marcha el ascensor, que arranca bruscamente así que estiro la mano y aprieto su brazo.

—Artemis debe de estar preguntándose dónde estamos —dice sonriendo con malicia.

Oh, no… Me paso los dedos por el pelo alborotado en un vano intento de disimular la evidencia de nuestro reciente encuentro sexual, pero enseguida desisto y me hago una coleta.

—Estás bien —dice Darien con una mueca de ironía, mientras se sube la cremallera del pantalón y se mete el condón en el bolsillo.

Y una vez más vuelve a ser la imagen personificada del empresario americano, aunque en su caso la diferencia es mínima, porque su pelo casi siempre tiene ese aspecto alborotado. Ahora sonríe relajado y sus ojos tienen un encantador brillo juvenil. ¿Todos los hombres se apaciguan tan fácilmente?

Se abre la puerta, y Artemis está allí esperando.

—Un problema con el ascensor —musita Darien cuando salimos.

Yo soy incapaz de mirar a la cara a ninguno de los dos, y cruzo a toda prisa la puerta doble del dormitorio de Darien en busca de una muda de ropa interior.

.

-.-

.

Cuando vuelvo, Darien se ha quitado la chaqueta y está sentado en la barra del desayuno charlando con la señora Moon. Ella sonríe gentilmente y mientras coloca dos platos de comida caliente para nosotros. Mmm, huele delicioso:_ coq au vin_, si no me equivoco. Estoy hambrienta.

—Espero que les guste, señor Shields, Sere —dice, y se retira.

Darien saca una botella de vino blanco de la nevera, y nos sentamos a cenar. Me cuenta lo cerca que está de perfeccionar un teléfono móvil con energía solar. Está animado y emocionado con el proyecto, y entonces sé que su día no ha ido tan mal del todo.

Le pregunto por sus propiedades. Sonríe irónico, y resulta que solo tiene apartamentos en Nueva York, en Aspen, y el del Escala. Nada más. Cuando terminamos, recojo su plato y el mío y los llevo al fregadero.

—Deja eso. Luna lo hará —dice.

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro, y él me responde fijando sus ojos en mí. ¿Llegaré a acostumbrarme a que alguien limpie lo que voy dejando por ahí?

—Bien, ahora que ya está más dócil, señorita Tsukino, ¿hablaremos sobre lo de hoy?

—Creo que el que está más dócil eres tú. Creo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo domesticándote.

—¿Domesticándome? —resopla, divertido. Cuando asiento, arruga la frente como si meditara mis palabras—. Sí, Serena, tal vez lo haces bien .

—Tenías razón sobre Diamante —digo entonces en voz baja y seria, y me inclino sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina para estudiar su reacción.

A Darien le cambia la cara y se le endurece la mirada.

—¿Ha intentado algo? —pregunta con una voz gélida y letal.

Yo niego con la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

—No, Darien, y no lo hará. Hoy le dije que soy tu novia, y retrocedió de inmediato.

—¿Estás segura? Podría despedir a ese hijo de puta —replica Darien.

Envalentonada por el vino, suspiro.

—Sinceramente, Darien, deberías dejar que yo solucione mis problemas. No siempre puedes adivinar y tratar de protegerme. Es asfixiante, Darien. Si no dejas de interferir a todas horas, no progresaré nunca. Necesito un poco de libertad. A mí jamás se me ocurriría meterme en tus asuntos.

Él se me queda mirando.

—Yo solo quiero que estés segura y a salvo, Serena. Si te pasara algo, yo…

Se calla.

—Lo sé, y entiendo por qué sientes ese impulso de protegerme. Y en parte me encanta. Sé que si te necesito estarás ahí, como yo lo estaré para ti. Pero si queremos tener un futuro juntos, tienes que confiar en mí y en mi criterio. Claro que a veces me equivocaré, cometeré errores, pero tengo que aprender.

Me mira fijamente, con una expresión ansiosa que me incita a acercarme a él, hasta colocarme de pie entre sus piernas, mientras sigue sentado en el taburete de la barra. Le tomo las manos para que me rodee con ellas, y luego apoyo las mías en sus brazos.

—No puedes interferir en mi trabajo. Está mal. No necesito que aparezcas como un caballero andante para salvarme. Ya sé que quieres controlarlo todo, y entiendo el porqué, pero no puedes hacerlo siempre. Es una meta imposible… tienes que aprender a dejar que las cosas pasen. —Le acaricio la cara con una mano mientras él me observa con los ojos muy abiertos—. Y si eres capaz de hacer eso, de concederme eso, vendré a vivir contigo —añado en voz baja.

Inspira bruscamente, sorprendido.

—¿Harías eso?

—Sí.

—Pero no me conoces…

Frunce el ceño y de pronto parece ahogado y aterrado por la emoción, algo totalmente impropio de Cincuenta.

—Te conozco lo suficiente, Darien. Nada de lo que me cuentes sobre ti hará que me asuste y salga huyendo. —Le paso los nudillos por la mejilla suavemente. Su rostro pasa de la angustia a la duda—. Pero si pudieras dejar de presionarme… —suplico.

—Lo intento, Serena. Pero no podía quedarme quieto y dejar que fueras a Nueva York con ese… depravado. Tiene una reputación espantosa. Ninguna de sus ayudantes ha durado más de tres meses, y nunca se han quedado en la empresa. Yo no quiero eso para ti, nena. —Suspira—. No quiero que te pase nada. Me aterra la idea de que te hagan daño. No puedo prometerte que no interferiré, no, si creo que puedes salir dañada. —Hace una pausa y respira hondo—. Yo te amo, Serena. Utilizaré todo el poder que tengo a mi alcance para protegerte. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.

Santo Cielo. La diosa que llevo dentro, mi subconsciente y yo miramos boquiabiertas y en shock a Cincuenta.

Por Dios, tres pequeñas palabras y mi mundo entero se paraliza, vacila, y luego empieza a girar sobre un nuevo eje; y yo saboreo el momento mirando sus sinceros y hermosos ojos azules.

—Yo también te amo, Darien.

Y lo beso, y el beso se intensifica.

Artemis, que ha entrado sin que lo viéramos, carraspea. Darien se echa hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente. Se pone de pie y me rodea la cintura con el brazo.

—¿Sí? —le espeta a Artemis.

—La señora Metalia está subiendo, señor.

—¿Qué?

Artemis se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa. Darien respira hondo y sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, esto se pone interesante —murmura. Y me dedica una mueca de resignación.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no nos dejará en paz esa maldita mujer?

.

.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

.

—¿Hablaste con ella hoy? —le pregunto a Darien mientras esperamos la llegada de la señora Robinson.

—Sí.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que no querías verla, y que yo entendía perfectamente tus motivos. También le dije que no me gustaba que actuara a mis espaldas.

Tiene una mirada inexpresiva que no trasluce nada.

Oh, Dios.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Eludió la responsabilidad como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Hace una mueca con los labios.

—¿Para qué crees que ha venido?

—No tengo ni idea —responde Darien, encogiéndose de hombros.

Artemis vuelve a entrar en el salón.

—La señora Metalia —anuncia.

Y aquí está… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endiabladamente atractiva? Está vestida de negro: vaqueros ajustados, una blusa que realza su silueta perfecta, y el cabello brillante y sedoso.

Darien me atrae hacia él.

—Beryl —dice, con tono perplejo.

Ella me mira boquiabierta y se queda paralizada. Le cuesta recuperar la voz y parpadea.

—Lo siento. No sabía que tenías compañía, Darien. Es lunes —dice como si eso explicara su presencia aquí.

—Novia —responde Darien a modo de explicación, mientras ladea la cabeza y le dedica una fría sonrisa.

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa lenta, radiante, dirigida enteramente a él. Es desconcertante.

—Por supuesto. Hola, Serena. No sabía que estabas aquí. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, y lo entiendo.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondo en voz baja, y la miro a la cara de un modo que nos sorprende a ambas.

Ella frunce levemente el ceño y avanza un paso más para entrar en la habitación.

—Sí, he captado el mensaje. No vine a verte a ti. Como dije, Darien no suele tener compañía durante la semana. —Hace una pausa—. Tengo un problema y necesito hablarlo con Darien.

—¿Ah? —Darien se yergue—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Sí, por favor.

Darien le sirve una copa de vino, mientras Beryl y yo seguimos observándonos mutuamente con cierta incomodidad. Ella juguetea con un gran anillo de plata que lleva en el dedo corazón, y yo no sé dónde mirar. Finalmente me dedica una pequeña sonrisa forzada, se acerca a la cocina y se sienta en el taburete del extremo de la isla. Es obvio que conoce bien el lugar y se mueve por él con naturalidad.

¿Me quedo? ¿Me voy? Oh, qué difícil es esto. Mi subconsciente mira ceñuda a Beryl con su expresión más hostil.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle a esa mujer, y ninguna es agradable. Pero es amiga de Darien —su única amiga—, y por mucho odio que sienta por ella, soy educada por naturaleza. Decido quedarme y me siento, con toda la elegancia de la que soy capaz, en el taburete que ocupaba Darien. Él nos sirve vino en las copas y se sienta entre ambas en la barra del desayuno. ¿Se dará cuenta de lo raro que es todo esto?

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta a Beryl.

Ella me mira nerviosa, y Darien me toma la mano.

—Serena está ahora conmigo —dice ante su pregunta implícita, y me aprieta la mano.

Yo me sonrojo y mi subconsciente, olvidada ya la cara de arpía, sonríe radiante.

Beryl suaviza el gesto como si se alegrara por él. Como si realmente se alegrara por él. Oh, no entiendo en absoluto a esta mujer, y su presencia me incomoda y me pone nerviosa.

Ella inspira profundamente, se remueve inquieta y se sienta en el borde del taburete. Se mira las manos con nerviosismo, y empieza girar sin parar al anillo de plata de su dedo corazón.

Por Dios. ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Que yo esté presente? ¿Provoco ese efecto en ella? Porque yo siento lo mismo: no la quiero aquí. Ella levanta la cabeza y mira a Darien directamente a los ojos.

—Me están chantajeando.

Mierda. No es eso lo que esperaba que dijera. Darien se pone tenso. ¿Alguien habrá descubierto su afición por golpear y follar chicos menores de edad? Reprimo mi repulsión, y por un momento acude a mi mente esa frase sobre el burlador burlado. Mi subconsciente se frota las manos con mal disimulado placer. Bien.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Darien, y su voz refleja claramente el horror.

Ella toma su enorme bolso de piel, de diseñador, saca una nota y se la entrega.

—Ponla aquí y ábrela.

Darien señala la barra con el mentón.

—¿No quieres tocarla?

—No. Huellas dactilares.

—Darien, tú sabes que no puedo ir a la policía con esto.

¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto? ¿Estará tirándose a otro pobre chico?

Deja la nota delante de él, que se inclina para leerla.

—Solo piden cinco mil dólares —dice como si no le diera importancia—. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser? ¿Alguien de la comunidad?

—No —contesta ella con su voz dulce y melosa.

—¿Met?

¿Met? ¿Quién es ese?

—¿Qué? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? No creo —masculla ella.

—¿Lo sabe Ittou?

—No se lo he dicho.

¿Quién es Ittou?

—Creo que debería saberlo —dice Darien.

Ella niega con la cabeza, y ahora me siento fuera de lugar. No quiero saber nada de esto. Intento soltar mi mano de la de Darien, pero él me retiene con fuerza y se voltea a mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Estoy cansada. Creo que me voy a la cama.

Sus ojos escrutan los míos… ¿buscando acaso qué? ¿Censura? ¿Aprobación? ¿Hostilidad? Mantengo mi expresión tan suave como sea posible.

—De acuerdo —dice—. No tardaré mucho.

Me suelta y me pongo de pie. Beryl me mira con cautela. Yo sigo impasible y le devuelvo la mirada sin expresar nada.

—Buenas noches, Serena —me dice con una leve sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —musito con frialdad.

Me doy la vuelta para irme. La tensión me resulta insoportable. En cuanto salgo de la estancia ellos reanudan la conversación.

—No creo que pueda hacer gran cosa, Beryl —le dice Darien—. Si es cuestión de dinero… —Se interrumpe—. Puedo pedirle a Alfa que investigue.

—No, Darien, solo quería que lo supieras —dice ella.

Desde fuera del salón la escucho comentar:

—Te ves muy feliz.

—Lo soy —contesta Darien.

—Mereces serlo.

—Ojalá eso fuera verdad.

—Darien… —replica en tono reprobador.

Yo me quedo paralizada, y escucho atentamente sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Sabe ella lo negativo que eres contigo mismo? ¿En todos los aspectos?

—Ella me conoce mejor que nadie.

—¡Ay! Eso duele.

—Es la verdad, Beryl. Con ella no necesito juegos. Y lo digo en serio, déjala en paz.

—¿Cuál es su problema?

—Tú… lo que fuimos. Lo que hicimos. Ella no lo entiende.

—Haz que lo entienda.

—Eso es el pasado, Beryl, ¿y por qué voy a querer contaminarla con nuestra jodida relación? Ella es buena y dulce e inocente, y, por algún milagro, me ama.

—Eso no es un milagro, Darien —le replica ella con afecto—. Ten un poco de fe en ti mismo. Eres una buen partido. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Y ella parece encantadora también. Fuerte. Alguien que te hará frente.

No escucho la respuesta de Darien. Así que soy fuerte… ¿en serio? La verdad es que no me siento así.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —continúa Beryl.

—¿Qué?

—Tu cuarto de juegos.

Se me corta la respiración.

—La verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo, maldita sea —le espeta Darien.

Oh.

—Perdona —replica Beryl sin sentirlo realmente.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas. Y, por favor, otra vez llama antes de venir.

—Lo siento, Darien —dice, y a juzgar por el tono, esta vez es de verdad—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensible? —vuelve a reprenderlo.

—Beryl, nosotros tenemos una relación de negocios que ha sido enormemente beneficiosa para ambos. Dejémoslo así. Lo que hubo entre los dos forma parte del pasado. Serena es mi futuro, y no quiero ponerlo en peligro de ningún modo, así que ahórrate toda esa mierda.

¡Su futuro!

—Ya veo.

—Mira, siento que tengas problemas. Quizás deberías enfrentarlos directamente.

Ahora su tono es más suave.

—No quiero perderte, Darien.

—Para eso debería ser tuyo, Beryl —le espeta de nuevo.

—Eso es no es lo que quise decir.

—¿Qué quisiste decir?

Está enojado, su tono es brusco.

—Mira, no quiero discutir contigo. Tu amistad es muy importante para mí. Me alejaré de Serena. Pero si me necesitas, aquí estaré. Siempre.

—Serena cree que estuvimos juntos el sábado pasado. En realidad tú me llamaste por teléfono y nada más. ¿Por qué le dijiste lo contrario?

—Quería que supiera cuánto te afectó que se marchara. No quiero que te haga daño.

—Ella ya lo sabe. Se lo he dicho. Deja de entrometerte. Francamente, te estás comportando como una madre pesada.

Darien parece más resignado y Beryl se ríe, pero su risa tiene un dejo triste.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti. Nunca pensé que acabarías enamorándote, Darien, y verlo es muy gratificante. Pero no podría soportar que ella te hiciera daño.

—Correré el riesgo —dice con sequedad—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que Alfa investigue un poco?

Beryl lanza un gran suspiro.

—Supongo que eso no perjudicaría a nadie.

—De acuerdo. Lo llamaré mañana por la mañana.

Los escucho hablar un poco más del tema. Como viejos amigos, como dice Darien. Solo amigos. Y ella se preocupa por él… quizás demasiado. Bueno, ¿quién no lo haría si lo conociera?.

—Gracias, Darien. Y lo siento. No pretendía entrometerme. Me voy. La próxima vez llamaré.

—Bien.

¡Se va! ¡Oh, maldita sea! Recorro a toda prisa el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Darien y me siento en la cama. Darien entra poco después.

—Se ha ido —dice cauteloso, pendiente de mi reacción.

Yo levanto la vista, lo miro e intento formular mi pregunta.

—¿Me contarás todo sobre ella? Intento entender por qué crees que te ayudó. —Me callo y pienso a fondo mi siguiente frase—. La detesto, Darien. Creo que te hizo un daño incalculable. Tú no tienes amigos. ¿Fue ella quien los alejó de ti?

Él suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué demonios quieres saber sobre ella? Tuvimos una relación muy larga, ella solía darme unas buenas palizas y yo me la tiraba de formas que tú ni siquiera imaginas, fin de la historia.

Me pongo pálida. Oh, no, está enojado… conmigo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

—¡Porque toda esa mierda se acabó! —grita, ceñudo.

Suspira exasperado y mueve la cabeza.

Estoy blanca como la cera. Dios. Miro mis manos unidas en mi regazo. Yo solo quiero entender.

Se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta con aire cansado.

—No tienes que contármelo. No quiero entrometerme.

—No es eso, Serena. No me gusta hablar de todo aquello. He vivido en una burbuja durante años, sin que nada me afectara y sin tener que justificarme ante nadie. Ella siempre ha sido mi confidente. Y ahora mi pasado y mi futuro chocan de una forma que nunca creí posible.

Lo miro, y él me está observando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nunca imaginé mi futuro con nadie, Serena. Tú me das esperanza y haces que me plantee todo tipo de posibilidades —se queda pensando.

—Los estaba escuchando —susurro, y vuelvo a mirarme las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Nuestra conversación?

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? —dice en tono resignado.

—Ella se preocupa por ti.

—Sí, es verdad. Y yo por ella, a mi manera, pero eso no se puede ni comparar siquiera a lo que siento por ti. Si es que se trata de eso…

—No estoy celosa. —Me duele que piense eso… ¿o sí lo estoy? Maldita sea. Quizás sea eso—. Tú no la amas —murmuro.

Vuelve a suspirar. Se le nota de nuevo enojado.

—Hace mucho tiempo creí que la amaba —dice con los dientes apretados.

Oh.

—Cuando estábamos en Georgia… dijiste que no la amabas.

—Es verdad.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Entonces ya te amaba a ti, Serena —susurra—. Volé cinco mil kilómetros solo para verte. Eres la única persona por la que he hecho algo así.

Oh, Dios… No lo entiendo, en aquel momento él todavía me quería como sumisa. Frunzo más el ceño.

—Mis sentimientos por ti son muy diferentes de los que sentí alguna vez por Beryl —dice a modo de explicación.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Irónicamente, fue Beryl quien me lo hizo notar. Ella me animó a ir a Georgia.

¡Lo sabía! Lo supe en Savannah. Lo miro, inexpresiva.

¿Y ahora qué? Tal vez ella está realmente de mi parte y solo le preocupa que yo pueda hacerle daño a Darien. Pensar en eso me duele. Yo nunca desearía hacerle daño. Ella tiene razón: ya lo han herido bastante.

Puede que no sea tan mala, después de todo. Niego con la cabeza. No quiero aceptar su relación con Darien. La desapruebo. Sí, eso es. Es un personaje despreciable que se aprovechó de un adolescente vulnerable y le arrebató esa etapa de su vida, diga lo que diga él.

—¿Así que la deseabas? Cuando eras más joven.

—Sí.

Oh.

—Me enseñó muchas cosas. Me enseñó a creer en mí mismo.

Ah.

—Pero también te daba unas palizas terribles.

Él sonríe con cariño.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Y a ti te gustaba?

—En aquella época, sí.

—¿Tanto que querías hacérselo a otras?

Abre los ojos de par en par y se pone serio.

—Sí.

—¿Ella te ayudó con eso?

—Sí.

—¿Fue también tu sumisa?

—Sí.

Por Dios…

—¿Y esperas que me caiga bien? —digo con voz amarga y quebradiza.

—No. Aunque eso me facilitaría muchísimo la vida —dice con cautela—. Comprendo tu reticencia.

—¡Reticencia! Dios, Darien… si se hubiera tratado de tu hijo, ¿qué sentirías?

Se me queda mirando, como si no comprendiera del todo la pregunta. Tuerce el gesto.

—Nadie me obligó a estar con ella. Fue mi decisión, Serena —murmura.

Así no voy a llegar a ninguna parte.

—¿Quién es Met?

—Su ex marido.

—¿Metalia el maderero?

—El mismo —dice sonriendo.

—¿E Ittou?

—Su actual sumiso.

Oh, no.

—Tiene veintimuchos años, Serena. Ya sabes, es un adulto que sabe lo que hace —añade enseguida, al interpretar correctamente mi expresión de repugnancia.

—Tu edad —musito.

—Mira, Serena, como le he dicho a Beryl, ella forma parte de mi pasado. Tú eres mi futuro. No permitas que se entrometa entre nosotros, por favor. Y la verdad, ya estoy harto de este tema. Voy a trabajar un poco. —Se pone de pie y me mira—. Ya déjalo, por favor.

Yo levanto la vista y lo observo, tercamente.

—Ah, casi me olvido —añade—. Tu coche llegó un día antes. Está en el garaje. Artemis tiene la llave.

Wow… ¿el Saab?

—¿Podré conducirlo mañana?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes por qué no. Y eso me recuerda que, si vas a salir de la oficina, me lo hagas saber. Malachite estaba allí, vigilándote. Por lo visto, no puedo confiar en que cuides de ti misma —dice en tono de reproche, y consigue que vuelva a sentirme como una niña descarriada… otra vez.

Y me dan ganas de volver a discutir con él, pero ya está bastante exaltado por lo de Beryl y no quiero presionarlo más. Sin embargo no puedo evitar hacer un comentario:

—Por lo visto, yo tampoco puedo confiar en ti —digo entre dientes—. Pudiste haberme dicho que Malachite me estaba vigilando.

—¿Quieres discutir por eso también? —replica.

—No sabía que estuviéramos discutiendo. Creía que nos estábamos comunicando —mascullo malhumorada.

Él cierra los ojos un segundo y hace un esfuero por reprimir el mal genio. Yo trago saliva y lo miro, ansiosa. No sé cómo acabará esto.

—Tengo que trabajar —dice en voz baja, y seguidamente sale de la habitación.

Exhalo con fuerza. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Me dejo caer otra vez en la cama, mirando el techo.

¿Alguna vez podremos tener una conversación que no termine en discusión? Es agotador.

Simplemente, aún no nos conocemos bien. ¿Realmente quiero venirme a vivir con él? Ni siquiera sé si debería prepararle una taza de té o de café mientras está trabajando. ¿Debería interrumpirlo? No tengo ni idea de lo qué le gusta y lo qué no.

Es evidente que está harto de todo el tema de Beryl… y tiene razón: tengo que olvidarlo. Dejarlo pasar. Bueno, al menos no espera que me haga amiga de ella, y confío en que ahora Beryl deje de acosarme para que nos reunamos.

Salgo de la cama y voy hacia el ventanal. Abro la puerta del balcón y me acerco a la barandilla de vidrio. Su transparencia me pone nerviosa. Está muy alto, y el aire es fresco y frío.

Contemplo las luces de Seattle centelleando allá fuera. Darien está tan lejos de todo, aquí arriba en su fortaleza. No tiene que rendir cuentas ante nadie. Acababa de decirme que me amaba, y entonces vuelve a interponerse toda esa mierda por culpa de esa horrible mujer. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Su vida es muy complicada. Él es tan complicado.

Respiro hondo, echo un último vistazo a la ciudad que se extiende a mis pies como un manto dorado, y decido llamar a Kenji. Hace tiempo que no hablo con él. Tenemos una conversación breve, como de costumbre, pero me cuenta que está bien y que estoy interrumpiendo un partido de fútbol importante.

—Espero que vaya todo bien con Darien —dice con naturalidad, y sé que su intención es obtener información, pero que en realidad no lo quiere saber.

—Sí. Estamos muy bien.

Más o menos, y me voy a vivir con él. Aunque no hemos concretado fechas.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Yo también te quiero, Sere.

Cuelgo y miro el reloj. Solo son las diez. Estoy inquieta y tensa.

Me doy una ducha rápida y, cuando vuelvo a la habitación, decido ponerme uno de los camisones de Neiman Marcus que me envió Michiru Kaio. Darien siempre se queja de mis camisetas. Hay tres. Escojo el rosa pálido y me lo pongo por la cabeza. La tela se desliza por mi piel, acariciándome y ciñéndose mientras me cubre el cuerpo. Es de un satén muy fino, que transmite una sensación de lujo. ¡Vaya! Me miro en el espejo y parezco una estrella de cine de los años treinta. Es largo y elegante… y tan impropio de mí.

Agarro la bata a juego y decido ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca. Puedo leer con mi iPad, pero en este momento quiero la comodidad y la solidez física de un libro. Dejaré tranquilo a Darien. Quizás recupere el buen humor cuando haya terminado de trabajar.

En la biblioteca de Darien hay tantos libros. Tardaría una eternidad en revisarlos título por título. Le echo un vistazo a la mesa de billar y, al recordar la noche anterior, me ruborizo. Sonrío al ver que la regla sigue en el suelo. La recojo y me golpeo en la mano. ¡Ay! Duele.

¿Por qué no puedo aceptar un poco más de dolor por mi hombre? Dejo la regla sobre la mesa con cierto abatimiento y sigo buscando un buen libro para leer.

La mayoría son primeras ediciones. ¿Cómo puede haber reunido una colección como esta en tan poco tiempo? Quizás el trabajo de Artemis incluya la adquisición de libros. Me decido por Rebecca, de Daphne du Maurier. Lo leí hace mucho tiempo. Sonrío, me acurruco en una de los mullidos sillones y leo la primera línea:

_Anoche soñé que había vuelto a Manderley…_

.

-.-

.

Me despierto de golpe cuando Darien me levanta en sus brazos.

—Hola —murmura—, te quedaste dormida. No podía encontrarte.

Hunde la nariz en mi pelo. Adormecida, le echo los brazos al cuello y aspiro su aroma —oh, qué bien huele—, mientras él me lleva otra vez al dormitorio. Me acuesta en la cama y me arropa.

—Duerme, nena —susurra, y me besa en la frente.

.

-.-

.

Me despierto sobresaltada de un sueño perturbador y me siento momentáneamente desorientada. Reacciono mirando con ansiedad a los pies de la cama, pero no hay nadie allí. Del salón llega el tenue sonido de una compleja melodía de piano.

¿Qué hora es? Miro el despertador: las dos de la madrugada. ¿Habrá dormido algo Darien? Apartando la bata que todavía llevo puesta y que se me enreda en las piernas, bajo de la cama.

Me quedo de pie en la penumbra del salón, escuchando. Darien está absorto en la música. Parece tranquilo y a salvo en su burbuja de luz. Y la pieza que interpreta es una melodía cadenciosa, con partes que me resultan familiares. Pero es muy compleja. Por Dios, es maravilloso. ¿Por qué siempre me sorprendo por ello?

La escena en conjunto parece diferente de algún modo, y entonces me doy cuenta de que la tapa del piano está bajada y ofrece una vista sin obstáculos. Él levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sus ojos azules se iluminan bajo el difuso resplandor de la lámpara. Sigue tocando, sin titubear en absoluto, mientras me voy acercando. Me sigue con sus ojos, que se embeben de mí, arden y resplandecen. Cuando llego a su lado, deja de tocar.

—¿Por qué te detienes? Era precioso.

—¿Tienes idea de lo deseable que te ves en este momento? —dice en voz baja.

Oh.

—Ven a la cama —susurro, y sus ojos refulgen cuando me tiende la mano.

La acepto, él tira repentinamente de mí y caigo en su regazo. Me rodea con sus brazos y me acaricia la nuca con la nariz, por detrás de la oreja, y un escalofrío me recorre la columna.

—¿Por qué peleamos? —murmura, y sus dientes me rozan el lóbulo.

Oh Dios. Mi corazón late con fuerza y empieza a palpitar desbocado, y mi cuerpo se enciende.

—Porque nos estamos conociendo, y tú eres terco, malhumorado, temperamental y difícil —murmuro sin aliento, y ladeo la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a mi cuello.

Él baja la nariz por mi garganta, y noto que sonríe.

—Soy todas esas cosas, señorita Tsukino. Es un milagro que me soportes. —Me mordisquea el lóbulo y yo gimo—. ¿Es siempre así? —suspira.

—No tengo idea.

—Yo tampoco.

Tira del cinturón de mi bata, la abre, y desliza una mano que me acaricia el cuerpo, los senos. Mis pezones se endurecen con sus tiernas caricias y se tensan bajo el satén. Él sigue bajando hacia la cintura, hasta la cadera.

—Es muy agradable tocarte bajo esta tela, y puedo verlo todo, incluso esto.

Tira suavemente de mi vello público y me provoca un gemido, mientras con la otra mano me agarra el pelo de la nuca. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me besa con su lengua anhelante, despiadada, hambrienta. Yo respondo con un quejido y acaricio ese rostro tan querido. Con una mano tira hacia arriba de mi camisón, con delicadeza, despacio, seductor. Me acaricia el trasero desnudo y luego baja el pulgar hasta el interior del muslo.

De repente se levanta, sobresaltándome. Me coloca sobre el piano con los pies apoyados en las teclas, que emiten notas discordantes e inconexas, mientras sus manos suben por mis piernas y me separan las rodillas. Me sujeta las manos.

—Recuéstate —ordena, sin soltarme las manos mientras yo me extiendo sobre el piano.

Siento en la espalda la tapa dura y rígida. Me libera las manos y me separa más las piernas. Mis pies bailan sobre las teclas, sobre las notas más graves y agudas.

Ay, Dios. Sé qué va a hacer, y la expectativa… Cuando me besa el interior de la rodilla gimo con fuerza. Luego me mordisquea mientras sube por la pierna hasta el muslo. Aparta la suave tela de satén del camisón, que se desliza hacia arriba sobre mi piel electrizada. Yo flexiono los pies y vuelven a sonar los acordes discordantes. Cierro los ojos y, cuando su mano alcanza el vértice de mis muslos, me rindo a él.

Me besa… ahí… Oh, Dios… ahora sopla ligeramente antes de trazar círculos con la lengua en mi clítoris. Empuja para separarme más las piernas, y me siento tan abierta… tan expuesta. Me sujeta bien, apoya las manos encima de mis rodillas, y su lengua sigue torturándome, sin cuartel, sin descanso… sin piedad. Levanto las caderas para unirme e igualar su ritmo.

—Oh, Darien, por favor —gimo.

—Ah, no, nena, todavía no —bromea, pero siento que me acelero al ritmo de él, y entonces se detiene.

—No —lloriqueo.

—Esta es mi venganza, Sere —gruñe suavemente—. Si discutes conmigo, encontraré el modo de desquitarme con tu cuerpo.

Dibuja un rastro de besos a través de mi vientre, sus manos recorren mis muslos hacia arriba, rozando, masajeando, seduciendo. Me rodea el ombligo con la lengua, mientras sus manos —y sus pulgares… oh, sus pulgares— llegan a la cúspide de mis muslos.

—¡Ah! —grito cuando uno de ellos penetra en mi interior.

El otro me acosa, despacio, de forma agónica, trazando círculos una y otra vez. Mi espalda se arquea y se separa de la tapa del piano, y me retuerzo bajo sus caricias. Es casi insoportable.

—¡Darien! —grito, y me sumerjo en una espiral descontrolada de deseo.

Él se apiada de mí y se detiene. Me levanta los pies del teclado, me empuja y me desliza sobre la tapa del piano. El satén resbala con suavidad, y él también se sube. Se arrodilla un momento para ponerse un condón. Se cierne sobre mí y yo jadeo, lo miro con descarnada necesidad, y me doy cuenta de que está desnudo. ¿Cuándo se quitó la ropa?

Él me mira fijamente con ojos asombrados, maravillados de amor y pasión, y resulta embriagador.

—Te deseo tanto —dice y muy despacio, de forma exquisita, se hunde en mí.

.

Estoy extendida sobre él, exhausta, siento las extremidades pesadas y lánguidas. Ambos estamos encima del piano. Oh, Dios. Es mucho más cómodo estar encima de Darien que sobre el piano. Con cuidado de no tocarle el torso, apoyo la mejilla en él y me quedo quieta. No protesta, y escucho su respiración, que se ralentiza como la mía. Suavemente me acaricia el pelo.

—¿Tomas té o café por las noches? —pregunto, medio dormida.

—Qué pregunta tan rara —dice también adormilado.

—Pensé que podría traerte un té al estudio, y entonces me di cuenta de que no sabía si eso te gustaría.

—Oh, ya veo. Por las noches agua o vino, Sere. Aunque tal vez debería probar el té.

Baja la mano cadenciosamente por mi espalda y me acaricia con ternura.

—La verdad es que sabemos muy poco uno del otro —murmuro.

—Lo sé —dice, y su voz es triste.

Me siento y lo miro fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

Él mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de una idea desagradable. Levanta una mano y me acaricia la mejilla, con los ojos brillantes, muy serio.

—Te amo, Serena Tsukino —dice.

.

-.-

.

A las seis en punto suena la alarma con la información del tráfico, y me despierta bruscamente de un perturbador sueño sobre pelirrojas de intensa cabellera y mujeres de pelo rubio. No entiendo de qué trata todo esto, pero me olvido al momento porque Darien Shields me envuelve el cuerpo como la seda, con su mata de pelo rebelde sobre mi pecho, una mano sobre mis senos y una pierna sobre mí, sujetándome. Él sigue durmiendo y yo tengo demasiado calor. Pero no hago caso de esa incómoda sensación, e intento pasarle los dedos por el pelo con suavidad. Se mueve, levanta sus brillantes ojos azules y sonríe adormilado. Oh, Dios… es adorable.

—Buenos días, preciosa —dice.

—Buenos días, precioso.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me besa, se desenreda para incorporarse, se apoya en un codo y me mira.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, a pesar de la interrupción de anoche.

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Mmm. Puedes interrumpirme así cuando quieras.

Vuelve a besarme.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste bien?

—Contigo siempre duermo bien, Serena.

—¿Ya no tienes pesadillas?

—No.

Frunzo el ceño y me atrevo a preguntar:

—¿Sobre qué son tus pesadillas?

Él arquea una ceja y su sonrisa se desvanece. Maldita sea… mi estúpida curiosidad.

—Son recuerdos de mi infancia o eso dice el doctor Furuhata. Algunas muy claras, otras menos.

Se le quiebra la voz y aparece en su rostro una mirada distante y atormentada. Distraídamente, recorre con el dedo el perfil de mi clavícula, tratando de desviar mi atención.

—¿Te despiertas llorando y gritando? —intento bromear, en vano.

Él me mira, perplejo.

—No, Serena. Nunca he llorado, que yo recuerde.

Frunce el ceño, como si se asomara al abismo de su memoria. Oh, no… probablemente sea un lugar demasiado siniestro para visitar en este momento.

—¿Tienes algún recuerdo feliz de tu infancia? —pregunto enseguida, básicamente para distraerlo.

Se queda pensativo un momento, sin dejar de acariciarme la piel con el pulgar.

—Recuerdo a la puta adicta al crack preparando algo en el horno. Recuerdo el olor. Creo que era un pastel de cumpleaños. Para mí. Y luego recuerdo la llegada de Rei, cuando ya estaba con mis padres. A mi madre le preocupaba mi reacción, pero yo adoré a la bebé Rei desde el primer momento. La primera palabra que dije fue «Rei». Recuerdo mi primera clase de piano. La señorita Naoko, la profesora, era extraordinaria. Ella críaba caballos, tambien.

Sonríe con nostalgia.

—Dijiste que tu madre te salvó la vida. ¿Cómo?

Su expresión soñadora desaparece, y me mira como si yo fuera incapaz de sumar dos más dos.

—Me adoptó —dice sin más—. La primera vez que la vi creí que era un ángel. Iba vestida de blanco, y fue tan dulce y tranquilizadora mientras me examinaba… Nunca lo olvidaré. Si ella me hubiera rechazado, o si Mamoru me hubiera rechazado… —Se encoge de hombros y echa un vistazo al despertador a su espalda—. Todo esto es un poco profundo para esta hora de la mañana —musita.

—Me prometí a mí misma que te conocería mejor.

—¿Ah, sí, señorita Tsukino? Yo creí que solo quería saber si prefería café o té. —Sonríe—. De todas formas, se me ocurre una mejor manera de que me conozcas —dice, empujando las caderas hacia mí sugerentemente.

—Creo que en ese sentido ya te conozco bastante —replico con altivez, haciéndole sonreír aún más.

—Pues yo creo que nunca te conoceré bastante en ese sentido —murmura—. Está claro que despertarse contigo tiene ventajas —dice en un tono seductor que me derrite por dentro.

—¿No tienes que levantarte? —pregunto con voz baja y ronca.

Oh… lo que provoca en mí…

—Esta mañana no. Ahora mismo solo deseo estar en un sitio, señorita Tsukino —dice con un brillo lascivo en los ojos.

—¡Darien! —jadeo sobresaltada cuando, de pronto, lo tengo encima, sujetándome contra la cama.

Me agarra las manos, me las coloca sobre la cabeza y empieza a besarme el cuello.

—Oh, señorita Tsukino. —Sonríe con su boca contra mi piel, y su mano recorre mi cuerpo y empieza a levantar despacio el camisón de satén, provocándome unos calambres deliciosos—. Oh, lo que me gustaría hacerte —murmura.

Y el interrogatorio se acaba, y yo estoy perdida.

.

La señora Moon me sirve tortitas y beicon para desayunar, y una tortilla y beicon para Darien. Estamos sentados de lado frente a la barra, cómodos y en silencio.

—¿Cuándo conoceré a Hayase, tu entrenador, para ponerlo a prueba? —pregunto.

Darien me mira y sonríe.

—Depende de si quieres ir a Nueva York este fin de semana o no; a menos que quieras verlo entre semana, a primera hora de la mañana. Le pediré a Saori que consulte su horario y te lo diga.

—¿Saori?

—Mi asistente personal.

Oh, sí.

—Una de tus muchas morenas —bromeo.

—No es mía. Trabaja para mí. Tú eres mía.

—Yo trabajo para ti —murmuro en tono mordaz.

Él sonríe, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

—Eso también —replica, y su sonrisa se ensancha de forma contagiosa.

—Quizás Hayase pueda enseñarme kickboxing —le advierto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te imaginas tus posibilidades contra mí? —Darien levanta una ceja, divertido—. Pues adelante, señorita Tsukino.

Ahora se le ve tan condenadamente feliz, comparado con el mal humor de anoche cuando se fue Beryl, que me desarma totalmente. Tal vez es por todo el sexo… tal vez es eso lo que lo pone tan contento.

Echo un vistazo al piano a nuestra espalda, y me deleito en el recuerdo de anoche.

—Volviste a levantar la tapa del piano.

—La bajé anoche para no molestarte. Por lo visto no funcionó, pero me alegro.

Darien esboza una sonrisa lasciva mientras se lleva un trozo de tortilla a los labios. Yo me pongo de todos los colores y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Oh sí… esos gloriosos momentos sobre el piano.

La señora Moon se inclina sobre la barra y me coloca delante una bolsa de papel con mi almuerzo, y yo me sonrojo, avergonzada.

—Para después, Sere. ¿Atún está bien?

—Oh, sí. Gracias, señora Moon.

Le sonrió con timidez.

Ella me devuelve una sonrisa afectuosa y abandona la estancia. Para proporcionarnos un poco de privacidad, supongo.

Me giro hacia Darien.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Su expresión divertida se esfuma.

—Claro.

—¿Y no te enojarás?

—¿Es sobre Beryl?

—No.

—Entonces no me enojaré.

—Pero ahora tengo una pregunta adicional.

—¿Ah si?

—Que sí es sobre ella.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —dice, ahora ya exasperado.

—¿Por qué te enojas tanto cuando te pregunto por ella?

—¿Sinceramente?

—Creí que siempre eras sincero conmigo —replico.

—Procuro serlo.

Lo miro con los ojos entornados.

—Eso suena a evasiva.

—Yo siempre soy sincero contigo, Sere. No me interesan los juegos. Bueno, no ese tipo de juegos —matiza, y su mirada se enciende.

—¿Qué tipo de juegos te interesan?

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me sonríe con complicidad.

—Señorita Tsukino, se distrae usted con mucha facilidad.

Me echo a reír. Tiene razón.

—Usted es una distracción en muchos sentidos, señor Shields.

Veo bailar en sus ojos azules una chispa de humor.

—Mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo es tu risa, Serena. Dime, ¿cuál era tu primera pregunta? —dice suavemente, y creo que se está riendo de mí.

Intento torcer el gesto para expresar mi desagrado, pero me gusta el Cincuenta juguetón… es divertido. Me encantan estas bromas matutinas. Arrugo la frente, intentando recordar mi pregunta.

—Ah, sí. ¿Solo veías a tus sumisas los fines de semana?

—Sí, eso es correcto —contesta, y me mira nervioso.

Le sonrío.

—Así que nada de sexo entre semana.

Se ríe.

—Oh, ahí era donde querías ir. —Parece vagamente aliviado—. ¿Por qué crees que hago ejercicio todos los días laborables?

Ahora se está riendo claramente de mí, pero no me importa. Soy tan feliz que tengo ganas de abrazarme. Otra primera vez… bueno, varias primeras veces.

—Parece muy satisfecha de sí misma, señorita Tsukino.

—Lo estoy, señor Shields.

—Tienes motivos. —Sonríe—. Ahora cómete el desayuno.

Oh, el autoritario Cincuenta… siempre al acecho.

.

-.-

.

Estamos en la parte de atrás del Audi, con Artemis al volante. Me dejará en el trabajo, y después a Darien. Malachite va en el asiento del copiloto y lleva un arma.

—¿No dijiste que el hermano de tu compañera de apartamento llegaba hoy? —pregunta Darien como sin darle importancia, sin que ni su voz ni su rostro expresen nada.

—¡Oh, Nicolas! —exclamo—. Lo había olvidado. Oh, Darien, gracias por recordármelo. Tendré que volver al apartamento.

Le cambia la cara.

—¿A qué hora?

—No sé exactamente a qué hora llegará.

—No quiero que vayas sola a ningún sitio —dice tajante.

—Ya lo sé —musito, y reprimo la tentación de mirar con los ojos en blanco al señor Exagerado— ¿Malachite estará espiando… um… vigilando hoy?

Miro disimuladamente a Malachite, y veo que la parte de atrás de sus orejas se ponen rojas.

—Sí —replica Darien con una mirada glacial.

—Sería más fácil si fuera conduciendo el Saab —mascullo en tono arisco.

—Malachite tendrá un coche y podrá llevarte al apartamento, a la hora que sea.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que Nicolas se pondrá en contacto conmigo durante el día. Ya te haré saber cuáles son los planes.

Me mira, sin decir nada. Oh, ¿en qué estará pensando?

—Está bien —acepta—. A ningún sitio sola, ¿entendido? —dice, haciendo un gesto de advertencia con el dedo.

—Sí, cariño —musito.

Aparece un amago de sonrisa en su cara.

—Y quizás deberías usar solo tu BlackBerry… te mandaré los correos ahí. Eso debería evitar que el informático de mi empresa pase una mañana demasiado entretenida, ¿de acuerdo? —dice en tono sardónico.

—Sí, Darien.

No lo puedo evitar. Lo miro con los ojos en blanco, y él me sonríe maliciosamente.

—¿Por qué, señorita Tsukino, está provocando que se me caliente la mano?.

—Oh, señor Shields, su mano se calienta permanentemente. ¿Qué haremos con eso?

Se ríe, pero entonces se ve interrumpido por su BlackBerry, que debe de estar en vibrador, porque no suena. Al ver el identificador de llamada, Darien frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —espeta al teléfono, y luego escucha con atención.

Yo aprovecho la oportunidad para observar sus adorables facciones: su nariz recta, el cabello despeinado que le cae sobre la frente. Su expresión cambia de incrédula a divertida, haciendo que deje de comérmelo subrepticiamente con los ojos y preste atención.

—Estás bromeando… Vaya… ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —Darien se carcajea, casi sin ganas—. No, no te preocupes. Tú no tienes por qué disculparte. Me alegro de que haya una explicación lógica. Me parecía una cantidad de dinero ridículamente pequeña… No tengo la menor duda de que tienes en mente un plan creativo y diabólico para vengarte. Pobre Ittou. —Sonríe—. Bien… Adiós.

Cierra el teléfono de golpe y, aunque de pronto su mirada parece cautelosa, curiosamente también se le ve aliviado.

—¿Quién era? —pregunto.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —inquiere en voz baja.

Y esa respuesta me basta para saberlo. Niego con la cabeza y observo por la ventanilla el día gris de Seattle, sintiéndome consternada. ¿Por qué no puede dejarlo en paz?

—Hey…

Me toma la mano y me besa los nudillos, uno por uno, y de pronto me chupa el meñique, con fuerza. Después me muerde con suavidad.

¡Dios…! Tiene una línea erótica que comunica directamente con mi entrepierna. Jadeo y, nerviosa, miro de reojo a Artemis y a Malachite, y después a Darien, que tiene los ojos sombríos y me obsequia con una sonrisa prolongada y sensual.

—No te preocupes, Serena —murmura—. Ella pertenece al pasado.

Y me planta un beso en el centro de la palma de la mano que me provoca un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, y mi enojo momentáneo queda olvidado.

.

—Buenos días, Sere —saluda Diamante mientras me dirijo hacia mi escritorio—. Bonito vestido.

Me ruborizo. El vestido forma parte de mi nuevo guardarropa, cortesía de mi novio increíblemente rico. Es un traje sin mangas, de lino azul claro y bastante entallado, que llevo con unas sandalias beige de tacón alto. A Darien le gustan los tacones, creo. Sonrío por dentro al pensarlo, pero enseguida recupero una amable sonrisa profesional destinada a mi jefe.

—Buenos días, Diamante.

Inicio mi jornada pidiendo un mensajero para que lleve a imprimir sus folletos. Él asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.

—Sere, ¿podrías traerme un café, por favor?

—Claro.

Voy hacia la cocina y me encuentro con Elsa, la recepcionista, que también está preparando café.

—Hola, Sere —dice alegremente.

—Hola, Elsa.

Charlamos un poco sobre la reunión del fin de semana con su numerosa familia, en la cual disfrutó muchísimo, y yo le cuento que salí a navegar con Darien.

—Tienes un novio de ensueño, Sere —me dice con los ojos brillantes.

Estoy tentada de mirarla con ojos en blanco.

—No está mal.

Sonrío, y ambas nos echamos a reír.

.

—¡Te tardaste mucho! —me increpa Diamante cuando llego.

¡Oh!

—Lo siento.

Me ruborizo y luego tuerzo el gesto. Tardé lo normal. ¿Qué le pasa? Tal vez está nervioso por algo.

Él mueve la cabeza, arrepentido.

—Perdona, Sere. No pretendía gritarte, cariño.

¿Cariño?

—Algo está pasando en dirección y no sé qué es. Estate atenta, ¿si? Si oyes algo por ahí… sé como hablan ustedes las chicas.

Me sonríe con aire cómplice y siento unas ligeras náuseas. No tiene ni idea de lo qué hablamos las «chicas». Además, yo ya sé lo que está pasando.

—Me lo harás saber, ¿verdad?

—Seguro —digo entre dientes—. Mandé a imprimir el folleto. Estará listo a las dos en punto.

—Estupendo. Toma. —Me entrega un montón de manuscritos—. Necesito una sinopsis del primer capítulo de todos estos, y luego archívalos.

—Me pondré a trabajar en ello.

Me siento aliviada al salir de su despacho y ocupar mi escritorio. Ah, no me resulta nada fácil disponer de información confidencial. ¿Qué hará Diamante cuando se entere? Se me hiela la sangre. Algo me dice que se enojará mucho. Echo un vistazo a mi BlackBerry y sonrío. Hay un e—mail de Darien.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 09:23**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Amanecer**

**.**

_Me encanta despertarme contigo por la mañana._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Total y absolutamente enamorado presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Tengo la sensación de que la sonrisa que aparece en mi cara la parte en dos y mi diosa interior hace una pirueta hacia atrás en su chaise longue.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 09:35**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Anochecer**

.

_Querido total y absolutamente enamorado:_

_A mí también me encanta despertarme contigo. Pero me encanta estar contigo en la cama y en los ascensores y en los pianos y mesas de billar y en barcos y escritorios y duchas y bañeras y atada a extrañas cruces de madera con grilletes y en inmensas camas de cuatro postes con sábanas de satén rojo y en casitas de embarcaderos y en dormitorios de infancia._

_._

_Tuya_

_Loca por el sexo e insaciable xx_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 09:37**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Hardware húmedo**

_._

_Querida loca por el sexo e insaciable:_

_Acabo de escupir el café sobre mi teclado._

_Creo que nunca me había pasado algo así._

_Admiro a una mujer que se entusiasma tanto por la geografía._

_¿Debo deducir que solo me quiere por mi cuerpo?_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Total y absolutamente escandalizado presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 09:42**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Riendo como tonta… y húmeda también**

_._

_Querido total y absolutamente escandalizado:_

_Siempre._

_Tengo que trabajar._

_Deja de molestarme._

_._

_LS&I xx_

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 09:50**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?**

_._

_Querida LS&I:_

_Como siempre, sus deseos son órdenes para mí._

_Me encanta que estés húmeda y riendo como tonta._

_Hasta luego, nena._

_._

_x_

_Darien Shields_

_Total y absolutamente enamorado, escandalizado y embrujado presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Dejo la BlackBerry y me pongo a trabajar.

A la hora del almuerzo, Diamante me pide que vaya a comprarle algo de comer. En cuanto salgo de su despacho, llamo a Darien.

—Serena —contesta inmediatamente con voz cariñosa y acariciante.

¿Cómo consigue este hombre que me derrita por teléfono?

—Darien, Diamante me ha pedido que vaya a comprarle el almuerzo.

—Bastardo perezoso —maldice.

No le hago caso, y continúo:

—Así que voy a comprarlo. Quizás sería más práctico que me dieras el teléfono de Malachite, así no tendría que molestarte.

—No es ninguna molestia, nena.

—¿Estás solo?

—No. Hay seis personas mirándome en este momento y preguntándose con quién demonios estoy hablando.

Oh, no…

—¿En serio? —musito aterrada.

—Sí. En serio. Mi novia —informa, apartándose del teléfono.

¡Santo Cielo!

—Seguramente todos creían que eras gay, ¿sabes?

Se ríe.

—Sí, seguramente.

Puedo percibir su sonrisa.

—Esto… tengo que colgar.

Estoy segura de que nota cuánto me avergüenza interrumpirlo.

—Se lo comunicaré a Malachite. —Vuelve a reírse—. ¿Has sabido algo de tu amigo?

—Todavía no. Usted será el primero en enterarse, señor Shields.

—Bien. Hasta luego, nena.

—Adiós, Darien.

Sonrío. Cada vez que dice eso, me hace sonreír… tan impropio de Cincuenta, pero en cierto modo, también tan de él.

.

Cuando salgo al cabo de pocos segundos, Malachite ya me está esperando en la puerta del edificio.

—Señorita Tsukino —me saluda muy formal.

—Malachite —asiento a modo de respuesta, y nos dirigimos juntos hacia la cafetería.

Con Malachite no me siento tan cómoda como con Artemis. Contínuamente vigila la calle mientras caminamos por la acera. En realidad, me pone más nerviosa, y yo termino haciendo lo mismo que él.

¿Está Rubina rondando por aquí cerca? ¿O todos nos hemos contagiado de la paranoia de Darien? ¿Esto forma parte de sus cincuenta sombras? Lo que daría por tener media hora de franca conversación con el doctor Furuhata para averiguarlo.

No hay nada extraño, solo Seattle a la hora del almuerzo: gente que sale a comer apurada, que va de compras o a reunirse con amigos. Veo a dos mujeres jóvenes que se abrazan al encontrarse.

Extraño a Mina. Solo hace dos semanas que se fue de vacaciones, pero me parecen las dos semanas más largas de mi vida. Han pasado tantas cosas… Mina no me creerá cuando se lo cuente. Bueno, le contaré una versión editada, acatando el acuerdo de confidencialidad. Frunzo el ceño. Tendré que hablar con Darien sobre eso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Mina si lo supiera? Palidezco al pensarlo. Tal vez regrese con Nicolas. Esa posibilidad me emociona, pero no lo creo probable. Seguramente se quedará en Barbados con Armand.

—¿Dónde se queda cuando está esperando y vigilando en la calle? —le pregunto a Malachite mientras hacemos cola para la comida.

Está situado delante de mí, de cara a la puerta, controlando continuamente la calle y a todo el que entra. Es inquietante.

—Me siento en la cafetería que hay al otro lado de la calle, señorita Tsukino.

—¿No es muy aburrido?

—Para mí no, señora. Es a lo que me dedico —dice con frialdad.

Me sonrojo.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención…

Al ver su expresión amable y comprensiva, me quedo sin palabras.

—Por favor, señorita Tsukino. Mi trabajo es protegerla. Y eso es lo que haré.

—Así que ¿no hay rastros de Rubina?

—No, señora.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabe qué aspecto tiene?

—He visto su fotografía.

—Oh, ¿la tiene?

—No, señora. —Se da un golpecito en la cabeza—. La guardo en la memoria.

Por supuesto. La verdad es que me gustaría mucho examinar bien una fotografía de Rubina para ver cómo era antes de convertirse en la Chica Fantasma. Me pregunto si Darien me dejaría tener una copia. Sí, seguramente sí… por mi seguridad. Ideo un plan, y mi subconsciente se regocija y asiente entusiasmada.

.

-.-

.

Los folletos llegan a la oficina, y debo decir que han quedado muy bien. Llevo uno al despacho de Diamante. Se le ilumina la mirada: no sé si es por mí o por el folleto. Prefiero creer que se trata de lo último.

—Se ven muy bien, Sere. —Lo hojea tranquilamente—. Sí, buen trabajo. ¿Vas a ver a tu novio esta noche?

Tuerce el labio al decir «novio».

—Sí. Vivimos juntos.

Es una verdad a medias. Bueno, en este momento sí es cierto, así que no es más que una mentira piadosa. Espero que con eso baste para disuadirlo.

—¿Se molestaría si fueras conmigo a tomar una copa rápida esta noche? Para celebrar todo el trabajo que has hecho.

—Tengo un amigo que vuelve a la ciudad esta noche, y saldremos todos a cenar.

Y estaré ocupada todas las noches, Diamante.

—Ya veo. —Suspira, exasperado—. ¿Quizás cuando vuelva de Nueva York, entonces?

Levanta las cejas, expectante, y se le enturbia la mirada de forma sugerente.

Oh, no… Esbozo una sonrisa evasiva y reprimo un estremecimiento.

—¿Quieres un poco de café o un té? —pregunto.

—Café, por favor —dice en voz baja y ronca, como si estuviera pidiendo otra cosa.

Mierda. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no piensa rendirse. Oh… ¿qué hago?

Cuando salgo de su despacho respiro hondo, ya mucho más tranquila. Diamante me pone muy tensa. Darien no se equivoca con él, y en parte me molesta que tenga razón.

Me siento en mi escritorio y suena mi BlackBerry: un número que no reconozco.

—Serena Tsukino.

—¡Hola, Tsukino!

El alegre tono de Nicolas me toma momentáneamente desprevenida.

—¡Nicolas! —casi grito de alegría—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Encantado de haber vuelto. Francamente estaba harto de sol y de los ponches de ron, y de mi hermana pequeña perdidamente enamorada de ese tipo tan importante. Ha sido un infierno, Sere.

—¡Sí! Mar, arena, sol y ponches de ron recuerda mucho al «Infierno» de Dante —contesto entre risas—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el aeropuerto, esperando a que salga mi maleta. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

—Estoy en el trabajo. Sí, tengo un trabajo remunerado —replico ante su exclamación de asombro—. ¿Quieres venir a buscar las llaves? Luego podemos vernos en el apartamento.

—Me parece estupendo. Nos vemos dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, una hora como mucho. ¿Cuál es la dirección?

Le doy la dirección de SIP.

—Nos vemos luego, Nicolas.

—Hasta luego nena —dice, y cuelga.

¿Qué? ¿Nicolas también? ¡No! Y me doy cuenta de que acaba de pasar una semana con Armand. Rápidamente le escribo un correo electrónico a Darien.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 14:55**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Visitas procedentes de climas soleados**

_._

_Queridísimo total y absolutamente EEE:_

_Nicolas ha vuelto, y va a venir a buscar las llaves del apartamento._

_Me gustaría mucho asegurarme de que está bien instalado._

_¿Por qué no me recoges después del trabajo? ¿Podríamos ir al apartamento y después salir TODOS a cenar algo?_

_¿Invito yo?_

_Tuya_

_._

_Sere x_

_Aún LS&I_

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 15:05**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Cenar fuera**

_._

_Apruebo tu plan. ¡Menos lo de que pagues tú!_

_Yo invito._

_Te recogeré a las seis en punto._

_x_

_P.D.: ¡Por qué no estás usando tu BlackBerry!_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Total y absolutamente enojado presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 15:11**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Mandón**

_._

_Ah, no seas tan malhumorado._

_Todo está en clave._

_Nos vemos a las seis en punto._

_._

_Sere x_

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 15:18**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Mujer exasperante**

_._

_¡Malhumorado!_

_Ya te daré tu malhumorado._

_Y estoy esperando por eso_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Total y absolutamente más enojado, pero sonriendo por alguna razón desconocida, presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 15:23**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Promesas, promesas**

_._

_Adelante, señor Shields._

_Yo también lo estoy esperando. ;D_

_._

_Sere x_

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

No contesta, pero tampoco espero que lo haga. Lo imagino quejándose de las señales contradictorias, y la idea me hace sonreír. Fantaseo un momento sobre lo que puede hacerme, pero termino revolviéndome en mi silla. Mi subconsciente me mira con desaprobación por encima de sus gafas de media luna: _Sigue trabajando_.

.

Un poco más tarde, suena el teléfono de mi escritorio. Es Elsa, de recepción.

—Aquí hay un chico muy lindo que viene a verte. Tenemos que salir juntas a tomar algo en algún momento, Sere. Seguro que tú conoces a muchos hombres guapos —sisea a través del auricular en tono cómplice.

¡Nicolas! Agarro las llaves de mi bolso, y corro al vestíbulo.

Dios… Cabello castaño tostado por el sol, bronceado espectacular y unos ojos almendrados que me miran resplandecientes desde el sofá de cuero verde. En cuanto me ve, Nicolas se pone de pie y viene hacia mí con la boca abierta.

—Wow, Sere. —Me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se inclina para darme un abrazo.

—Te ves bien —le digo sonriendo.

—Tú te ves… wow… diferente. Más moderna y sofisticada. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te cambiaste el peinado? ¿La ropa? ¡No sé, Tsukino, pero te ves muy atractiva!

Siento que me arden las mejillas.

—Oh, Nicolas. Es solo la ropa que llevo para trabajar —lo regaño medio en broma.

Elsa, que nos está mirando desde su mostrador, arquea una ceja y sonríe con ironía.

—¿Cómo estuvo Barbados?

—Divertido.

—¿Cuándo vuelve Mina?

—Ella y Armand vuelven el viernes. Parece que van bastante en serio —dice Nicolas, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—La he echado de menos.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo te ha ido con el magnate?

—¿El magnate? —Suelto una risita—. Bueno, es interesante. Esta noche nos invita a cenar.

—Genial.

Nicolas parece sinceramente encantado. ¡Uf!

—Toma. —Le entrego las llaves—. ¿Tienes la dirección?

—Sí. Hasta luego, nena. —Se agacha y me besa en la mejilla.

—¿La expresión de Armand?

—Sí, como que se te pega.

—Pues sí. Hasta luego.

Le sonrío y él recoge la enorme bolsa que ha dejado junto al sofá verde y sale del edificio.

Cuando me volteo, Diamante me está mirando desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo, con expresión indescifrable. Yo le sonrío alegremente y me dirijo de vuelta a mi escritorio, consciente en todo momento de que no me quita la vista de encima. Está empezando a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Qué hago? No tengo ni idea. Tendré que esperar a que vuelva Mina. A ella se le ocurrirá algún plan. Pensar eso disipa mi inquietud, y tomo el siguiente manuscrito.

.

-.-

.

A las cinco para las seis, suena el teléfono de mi escritorio. Es Darien.

—Malhumorado aquí —dice, y sonrío.

Cincuenta sigue juguetón. La diosa que llevo dentro aplaude, feliz como una niña.

—Bueno, aquí Loca por el Sexo e Insaciable. Supongo que ya estás afuera —digo.

—Efectivamente, señorita Tsukino. Deseando verla —dice en tono cálido y seductor, y mi corazón empieza a brincar, frenético.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Shields. Ahora salgo.

Cuelgo.

Apago el ordenador , tomo el bolso y mi chaqueta beige.

—Me voy, Diamante —le aviso.

—Muy bien, Sere. ¡Gracias por lo de hoy, cariño! Que la pases bien.

—Tú también.

¿Por qué no puede ser así siempre? No lo entiendo.

.

El Audi está aparcado junto a la acera, y cuando me acerco Darien baja del coche. Se ha quitado la americana, y lleva esos pantalones grises que le sientan tan bien, mis favoritos. ¿Cómo puede ser para mí este dios griego? Y me encuentro sonriendo como una idiota ante su sonrisita tonta.

Ha pasado todo el día comportándose como un novio enamorado… enamorado de mí. Este hombre adorable, complejo e imperfecto está enamorado de mí, y yo de él. De pronto siento en mi interior un gran estallido de júbilo, y saboreo este fugaz momento en el que me siento capaz de conquistar el mundo.

—Señorita Tsukino, se ve usted tan fascinante como esta mañana.

Darien me atrae hacia él y me besa intensamente.

—Usted también, señor Shields.

—Vamos a buscar a tu amigo.

Me sonríe y me abre la puerta del coche.

Mientras Artemis nos lleva hacia el apartamento, Darien me habla del día que ha tenido, mucho mejor que el de ayer, por lo visto. Lo miro con adoración mientras intenta explicarme el enorme avance que ha dado el departamento de ciencias medioambientales de la WSU en Vancouver. Apenas comprendo el significado de sus palabras, pero me cautivan su pasión y su interés por ese tema. Tal vez así es como será nuestra relación: habrá días malos y días buenos, y si los buenos son como este, no tendré mucho de qué quejarme. Me entrega una hoja.

—Estas son las horas que Hayase tiene libres esta semana —dice.

¡Ah! El entrenador.

Cuando nos acercamos al edificio de mi apartamento, saca su BlackBerry del bolsillo.

—Shields —contesta—. ¿Qué pasa, Steven?

Escucha atentamente, y veo que la conversación será larga.

—Voy a buscar a Nicolas. Serán dos minutos —articulo en silencio, levantando dos dedos.

Él asiente; obviamente distraído por la llamada. Artemis me abre la puerta con una sonrisa cálida. Le sonrío; incluso Artemis lo nota. Pulso el timbre del interfono y grito alegremente:

—Hola, Nicolas, soy yo. Ábreme.

La puerta se abre con un zumbido y subo las escaleras hasta el apartamento. Me doy cuenta de que no he estado aquí desde el sábado por la mañana. Parece que hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo. Nicolas me ha dejado amablemente la puerta abierta. Entro al apartamento y, no sé por qué, pero en cuanto estoy adentro me quedo paralizada instintivamente. Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que es porque hay una persona pálida y triste de pie junto a la encimera de la isla de la cocina, sosteniendo un pequeño revólver: es Rubina, que me observa impasible.

.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

.

Dios santo…

Ella está aquí, mirándome con semblante inexpresivo e inquietante, y con una pistola en la mano. Mi subconsciente es víctima de un desmayo letal, del que no creo que despierte ni aspirando sales.

Parpadeo repetidamente mirando a Rubina, mientras mi mente no para de dar vueltas frenéticamente. ¿Cómo entró? ¿Dónde está Nicolas? ¡Por Dios…! ¿Dónde está Nicolas?

El miedo creciente y frío que atenaza mi corazón se convierte en terror, y se me erizan todos y cada uno de los folículos del cuero cabelludo. ¿Y si le hizo daño? Mi respiración empieza a acelerarse y la adrenalina y un pánico paralizante invaden todo mi cuerpo. Mantén la calma, mantén la calma… repito mentalmente como un mantra una y otra vez.

Ella ladea la cabeza y me mira como si fuera un fenómeno de feria. Por dios, el fenómeno no soy yo.

Siento que he tardado un millón de años en procesar todo esto, cuando en realidad ha transcurrido apenas una fracción de segundo. El semblante de Rubina sigue totalmente inexpresivo, y su aspecto tan desaliñado y enfermizo como siempre. Sigue llevando esa gabardina sucia, y parece necesitar desesperadamente una ducha. Tiene el pelo grasoso y lacio pegado a la cabeza, y sus ojos violeta se ven apagados, turbios y vagamente confusos

Pese a tener la boca absolutamente seca, intento hablar.

—Hola… ¿Rubina, verdad? —alcanzo a decir.

Ella sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa auténtica; sus labios se curvan de un modo perturbador.

—Ella habla —susurra, y su voz es un sonido fantasmagórico, suave y ronco a la vez.

—Sí, hablo —le digo con dulzura, como si me dirigiera a una niña—. ¿Estás sola? ¿Dónde está Nicolas?

Cuando pienso que puede haber sufrido algún daño, se me desboca el corazón.

A ella se le contrae la cara de tal modo que creo que está a punto de echarse a llorar… se ve tan triste.

—Sola —susurra—. Sola.

Y la profundidad de la tristeza que contiene esa única palabra me desgarra el alma. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Estoy sola? ¿Ella está sola? ¿Está sola porque hirió a Nicolas? Oh… no… tengo que combatir el llanto inminente y el miedo asfixiante que me oprimen la garganta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Pese al sofocante ahogo que siento, mis palabras logran conformar un discurso atento, sereno y amable. Ella frunce el ceño como si mis preguntas la aturdieran por completo. Pero no emprende ninguna acción violenta contra mí. Sigue sosteniendo la pistola con gesto relajado. Yo no hago caso de la opresión que siento en el cerebro e intento otra táctica.

—¿Quieres un poco de té?

¿Por qué le estoy preguntando si quiere té? Esa es la respuesta de Kenji ante cualquier situación de crisis emocional, y me surge ahora en un momento totalmente inapropiado. Dios… le daría un ataque si me viera ahora mismo. Él ya habría puesto en práctica su preparación militar y a estas alturas ya la habría desarmado. De hecho, no me está apuntando con la pistola. A lo mejor puedo acercarme. Rubina mueve lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estirara el cuello.

Inspiro una preciada bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar el pánico que me dificulta la respiración, y me acerco hasta la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Ella frunce el ceño, como si no entendiera bien lo qué estoy haciendo, y se desplaza un poco para seguir plantada frente a mí. Tomo el hervidor con una mano temblorosa y lo lleno bajo el grifo. Conforme me voy moviendo, mi respiración se va normalizando. Sí, si ella quisiera matarme, seguramente ya me habría disparado. Me mira perpleja, con una curiosidad ausente. Mientras enciendo el hervidor, no puedo dejar de pensar en Nicolas. ¿Estará herido? ¿Atado?

—¿Hay alguien más en el apartamento? —pregunto con cautela.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y, con la mano derecha —la que no sostiene el revólver—, toma un mechón de su grasoso cabello y empieza a juguetear con él, a darle vueltas y a enrollarlo. Es obvio que es un hábito nervioso, y al fijarme en ese detalle, me impresiona nuevamente cuánto se parece a mí. Mi ansiedad está llegando a un nivel que casi me resulta insoportable, y espero su respuesta con la respiración contenida.

—Sola. Completamente sola —murmura.

Eso me tranquiliza. Quizás Nicolas no esté aquí. Esa sensación de alivio me da fuerzas.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres té ni café?

—No tengo sed —contesta en voz baja, y da un paso cauteloso hacia mí.

Mi sensación de fortaleza se evapora. ¡Dios…! Empiezo a jadear de miedo una vez más, sintiendo cómo circula de nuevo, denso y tempestuoso, por mis venas. A pesar de eso, y haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, me doy la vuelta y saco un par de tazas del armario.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta, y su voz tiene la entonación cantarina de una niña pequeña.

—¿A qué te refieres, Rubina? —pregunto con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz.

—El Amo, el señor Shields, permite que lo llames por su nombre.

—Yo no soy su sumisa, Rubina. Esto… el Amo entiende que yo soy incapaz e inadecuada para cumplir ese papel.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Es un gesto de lo más inquietante y antinatural.

—I…na…de…cuada. —Experimenta la palabra, la dice en voz alta, tratando de saber qué sensación le produce en la lengua—. Pero el Amo es feliz. Yo le he visto. Ríe y sonríe. Esas reacciones son raras… muy raras en él.

Oh.

—Te pareces a mí. —Rubina cambia de actitud, tomándome por sorpresa, y creo que por primera vez fija realmente sus ojos en mí—. Al Amo le gustan obedientes y que se parezcan a ti y a mí. Las demás, todas iguales… todas lo mismo… y sin embargo tú duermes en su cama. Yo te vi.

¡Mierda! Ella estaba en la habitación. No eran imaginaciones mías.

—¿Tú me viste en su cama? —susurro.

—Yo nunca dormí en la cama del Amo —murmura.

Es como un espectro etéreo, perdido. Como una persona a medias. Parece tan ligera y frágil, y a pesar de llevar un arma, de pronto siento una abrumadora compasión por ella. Ahora sujeta la pistola con las dos manos, y yo abro tanto los ojos que amenazan con salírse de las órbitas.

—¿Por qué al Amo le gustan como nosotras? Eso me hace pensar que… que… el Amo es oscuro… el Amo es un hombre oscuro, pero yo lo amo.

No, no lo es, grito internamente. Él no es oscuro. Él es un hombre bueno, y no está sumido en la oscuridad. Está conmigo, a plena luz. Y ahora ella está aquí, intentando arrastrarlo de vuelta a las sombras con la retorcida idea de que lo ama.

—Rubina, ¿quieres darme la pistola? —pregunto con suavidad.

Sus manos la aferran con más fuerza, y se lleva la pistola al pecho.

—Esto es mío. Es lo único que me queda. —Acaricia el arma con delicadeza—. Así ella podrá reunirse con su amor.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué amor… Darien? Siento como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sé que él aparecerá en cualquier momento para averiguar por qué estoy tardando tanto. ¿Tiene la intención de dispararle? La idea es tan terrorífica que se me forma un enorme nudo en la garganta. Se hincha y me duele, y casi me ahoga, al igual que el miedo que se acumula y me oprime el estómago.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre de golpe y Darien aparece en el umbral, seguido de Artemis.

Los ojos de Darien se fijan en mí durante un par de segundos, me observan de la cabeza a los pies, y detecto una chispa de alivio en su mirada. Pero ese alivio desaparece en cuanto clava la vista en Rubina y se queda inmóvil, centrándose en ella, sin vacilar lo más mínimo. La observa con una intensidad que yo no había visto nunca, con ojos salvajes, enormes, airados y asustados.

Oh, no… oh, no.

Rubina abre mucho los ojos y por un momento parece que recobra la cordura. Parpadea varias veces y sujeta el arma con más fuerza.

Contengo el aliento, y mi corazón empieza a palpitar con tanta fuerza que oigo la sangre bombeando en mis oídos. ¡No, no, no!

Mi mundo se sostiene precariamente en manos de esta pobre mujer destrozada. ¿Disparará? ¿A los dos? ¿Solo a Darien? Es una idea atroz.

Pero después de una eternidad, durante la cual el tiempo queda en suspenso a nuestro alrededor, ella agacha un poco la cabeza y levanta la mirada hacia él a través de sus largas pestañas con expresión arrepentida.

Darien levanta la mano para indicarle a Artemis que no se mueva. El rostro pálido de este revela su furia. Nunca lo había visto así, pero se mantiene inmóvil mientras Darien y Rubina se miran el uno al otro.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo la respiración. ¿Qué hará ella? ¿Qué hará él? Pero sólo continúan mirándose el uno al otro. Darien tiene una expresión cruda, cargada de una emoción que desconozco. Puede ser lástima, miedo, afecto… ¿o es amor? ¡No, por favor… amor, no!

Él la fulmina con la mirada, y con una lentitud agónica, la atmósfera del apartamento cambia. La tensión ha aumentado de tal manera que percibo su conexión, la electricidad que hay entre ambos.

¡No! De repente siento que yo soy la intrusa, la que interfiere entre ellos, que siguen mirándose fijamente. Soy una extraña, una voyeur que espía una escena íntima y prohibida detrás de unas cortinas cerradas.

El brillo que arde en la mirada de Darien se intensifica y su porte cambia sutilmente. Parece más alto, y sus rasgos como más angulosos, más frío, más distante. Reconozco esa postura. Lo he visto así antes… en su cuarto de juegos.

De nuevo se me eriza todo el vello. Este es el Darien dominante, y parece muy a gusto en su papel. No sé si es algo innato o aprendido, pero, con el corazón encogido y el estómago revuelto, veo cómo responde Rubina. Separa los labios, se le acelera la respiración y, por primera vez, el rubor tiñe sus mejillas. ¡No! Es angustioso presenciar esa visión fugaz del pasado de Darien.

Finalmente, él le murmura una palabra. No sé cuál es, pero tiene un efecto inmediato en Rubina. Ella cae de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza gacha, y sus manos sueltan la pistola, que golpea con un ruido el suelo de madera. Dios santo…

Darien se acerca tranquilamente a donde cayó el arma, se inclina con agilidad para recogerla, y luego se la mete en el bolsillo de la americana. Mira una vez más a Rubina, que sigue dócilmente arrodillada junto a la encimera de la isla de la cocina.

—Serena, ve con Artemis —ordena.

Artemis cruza el umbral y se me queda mirando.

—Nicolas —susurro.

—Abajo —contesta, sin apartar los ojos de Rubina.

Está abajo. No aquí. Nicolas está bien. Un fuerte estremecimiento de alivio me recorre todo el cuerpo, y por un momento creo que voy a desmayarme.

—Serena…

En la voz de Darien hay un dejo de advertencia.

Lo miro, y de repente soy incapaz de moverme. No quiero dejarlo… dejarlo con ella. Él se coloca al lado de Rubina, que permanece arrodillada a sus pies. Se cierne sobre ella, la protege. Ella está tan quieta… es antinatural. No puedo dejar de mirarlos a los dos… juntos…

—Por el amor de Dios, Serena, ¿por una vez en tu vida puedes hacer lo que te dicen e irte?

Con una voz fría como un témpano de hielo, Darien me fulmina con la mirada y frunce el ceño. Tras la calma deliberada con que pronuncia esas palabras, se oculta una furia palpable.

¿Furioso conmigo? Dios, no. ¡Por favor… no! Me siento como si me hubiera dado una bofetada. ¿Por qué quiere quedarse con ella?

—Artemis. Lleva a la señorita Tsukino abajo. Ahora.

Artemis asiente y yo miro a Darien.

—¿Por qué? —susurro.

—Ve. Vuelve al apartamento. —La frialdad de sus ojos me fulmina—. Necesito estar a solas con Rubina —dice en tono apremiante.

Creo que intenta transmitir una especie de mensaje, pero estoy tan desconcertada por todo lo sucedido que no estoy segura. Observo a Rubina y veo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero aparte de eso sigue totalmente impasible. Una completa sumisa. ¡Mierda! Se me hiela el corazón.

Esto es lo que él necesita. Esto es lo que le gusta. ¡No…! Siento unas terribles ganas de llorar.

—Señorita Tsukino. Sere…

Artemis me tiende la mano, suplicándome que vaya con él. Yo estoy inmovilizada por el horrible espectáculo que tengo ante mí. Esto confirma mis peores temores y acrecienta todas mis inseguridades. Darien y Rubina juntos… el Amo y su sumisa.

—Artemis —insiste Darien, y Artemis se inclina y me toma en sus brazos.

Lo último que veo es a Darien acariciándole la cabeza a Rubina con ternura, mientras le murmura algo en voz baja.

¡No!

Mientras Artemis me lleva escaleras abajo, yaciendo inerte en sus brazos, intento asimilar lo que ha sucedido en los últimos diez minutos… ¿O fue más tiempo? ¿O menos? He perdido la noción del tiempo.

Darien y Rubina, Rubina y Darien… ¿juntos? ¿Qué está haciendo con ella ahora?

—¡Por Dios, Sere! ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Me siento aliviada al ver a Nicolas, caminando nerviosamente por el vestíbulo, todavía llevando con su enorme bolsa. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que está bien! Cuando Artemis me deja en el suelo, prácticamente me abalanzo sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Nicolas. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

Lo abrazo muy fuerte. Estaba tan preocupada que, por un momento, disfruto de un cierto respiro del pánico creciente que siento respecto a lo que está ocurriendo arriba en mi apartamento.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando, Sere? ¿Quién es este tipo?

—Oh, perdona, Nicolas. Este es Artemis. Trabaja para Darien. Artemis, este es Nicolas, el hermano de mi compañera de apartamento.

Se saludan con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Sere, ¿qué está pasando? Estaba buscando las llaves del apartamento cuando esos tipos aparecieron de la nada y me las quitaron. Uno de ellos era Darien…

Nicolas se queda sin palabras.

—Llegaste tarde… Gracias a Dios.

—Sí. Me encontré con un amigo de Pullman… y nos tomamos una copa rápida. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Hay una chica, una ex de Darien. En nuestro apartamento. Se ha vuelto loca, y Darien está…

Se me quiebra la voz, y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Oye… —susurra Nicolas y me abraza con fuerza—. ¿Alguien ha llamado a la policía?

—No, no se trata de eso.

Sollozo pegada a su pecho y, en cuanto empiezo, ya no puedo parar de llorar, las lágrimas liberando toda la tensión de este último episodio. Nicolas me abraza más fuerte, pero noto que está desconcertado.

—Ven, Sere, vamos a tomar una copa.

Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda con cierta incomodidad. De repente, yo también me siento incómoda, y avergonzada, y lo que realmente quiero es estar sola. Pero asiento y acepto su oferta. Quiero alejarme de aquí, alejarme de lo que sea que esté pasando arriba.

Me vuelvo hacia Artemis.

—¿Registraron el apartamento? —le pregunto llorosa, limpiándome la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Por la tarde. —Artemis se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa y me ofrece un pañuelo. Luce devastado—. Lo siento, Sere —murmura.

Frunzo el ceño. Pobre… se ve que se siente muy culpable. No quiero hacer que se sienta aún peor.

—Ella parece tener una extraordinaria capacidad para eludirnos —añade, y vuelve a torcer el gesto.

—Nicolas y yo nos vamos a tomar una copa rápida y después volveremos al Escala.

Me seco los ojos.

Artemis se apoya en un pie y luego en otro, visiblemente nervioso.

—El señor Shields quería que volviera directamente al apartamento —dice en voz baja.

—Bueno, pero ahora ya sabemos dónde está Rubina. —No puedo evitar que mi voz revele un dejo de amargura—. Así que ya no necesitamos tantas medidas de seguridad. Dile a Darien que nos veremos luego.

Artemis abre la boca para hablar, pero vuelve a cerrarla prudentemente.

—¿Quieres dejarle la bolsa a Artemis? —le pregunto a Nicolas.

—No. Me la llevo, gracias.

Nicolas se despide de Artemis con un movimiento de cabeza y después me acompaña afuera. Y entonces me acuerdo, demasiado tarde, de que dejé el bolso en el asiento de atrás del Audi. No llevo nada encima.

—Mi bolso…

—No te preocupes —murmura Nicolas, su rostro expresando una gran preocupación—. No pasa nada, yo invito.

.

-.-

.

Escogemos un bar situado al otro lado de la calle y nos sentamos en unos taburetes de madera junto a la ventana. Quiero ver lo que pasa: quién entra y, sobre todo, quién sale. Nicolas me pasa una botella de cerveza.

—¿Problemas con una ex? —pregunta dulcemente.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso —musito, adoptando repentinamente una actitud más reservada.

No puedo hablar de esto: he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Y, por primera vez, me molesta el hecho de que Darien no haya dicho nada acerca de rescindirlo.

—Tengo tiempo —dice Nicolas muy atento, y toma un buen trago de cerveza.

—Ella es una ex de Darien, de hace varios años. Abandonó a su marido por otro tipo. Y al cabo de un par de semanas o así, ese tipo murió en un accidente de coche. Y ahora ha vuelto para perseguir a Darien.

Me encojo de hombros. Ya está, no he revelado demasiada información.

—¿Perseguir a Darien?

—Tenía una pistola.

—¡Que mierda!

—En realidad no amenazó a nadie con ella. Creo que tenía la intención de hacerse daño. Es por eso que estaba tan preocupada por ti. No sabía si estabas en el apartamento.

—Ya veo. Por lo que dices, esa mujer no está bien.

—No, no está bien.

—¿Y ahora qué está haciendo Darien con ella?

Palidezco de golpe y siento que la bilis me sube a la garganta.

—No lo sé —susurro.

Nicolas abre los ojos como platos… por fin lo ha entendido.

Eso es lo que me angustia. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? Hablar, espero. Solo hablar. Sin embargo, lo único que visualizo mentalmente es su mano, acariciando tiernamente el pelo de ella.

Rubina está trastornada y Darien se preocupa por ella; eso es todo, intento racionalizar. Pero, en el fondo de mi mente, mi subconsciente mueve la cabeza con tristeza.

Es más que eso. Rubina era capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades de una forma que yo no puedo. La idea resulta terriblemente deprimente.

Intento centrarme en todo lo que hemos hecho estos últimos días: en su declaración de amor, sus divertidos coqueteos, su alegría. Pero las palabras de Beryl vuelven para burlarse de mí. Es cierto lo que dicen sobre los que escuchan a escondidas.

«¿No echas de menos… tu cuarto de juegos?»

Me termino la cerveza en un tiempo récord, y Nicolas me pasa otra. No soy muy buena compañía esta noche, pero aun así él se queda conmigo charlando e intentando levantarme el ánimo. Me habla de Barbados y de las payasadas de Mina y Armand, lo cual es una maravillosa distracción. Pero solo es eso… una distracción.

Mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma siguen todavía en ese apartamento con mi Cincuenta Sombras y la mujer que solía ser su sumisa. Una mujer que cree que todavía lo ama. Una mujer que se parece a mí.

Mientras nos bebemos la tercera cerveza, un enorme vehículo con los vidrios polarizados aparca junto al Audi frente al apartamento. Reconozco al doctor Furuhata, que baja acompañado de una mujer vestida con una especie de bata azul claro. Veo a Artemis, que los hace entrar por la puerta principal.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunta Nicolas.

—Es el doctor Furuhata. Darien lo conoce.

—¿Qué tipo de doctor es?

—Psiquiatra.

—Ah.

Ambos seguimos observando y, al cabo de unos minutos, vuelven a salir. Darien lleva a Rubina, que va envuelta en una manta. ¿Qué? Veo horrorizada cómo suben al vehículo y se alejan a toda velocidad.

Nicolas me mira con simpatía, y yo me siento desolada, completamente desolada.

—¿Puedo tomar algo más fuerte? —le pregunto a Nicolas, sin voz apenas.

—Claro. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Un brandy. Por favor.

Nicolas asiente y se acerca a la barra. Miro por la ventana hacia la puerta principal. Luego de un momento, Artemis sale, se sube al Audi y se dirige hacia el Escala… ¿siguiendo a Darien? No lo sé.

Nicolas me pone delante una gran copa de brandy.

—Vamos, Tsukino. Emborrachémonos.

Me parece la mejor proposición que me han hecho en mucho tiempo. Brindamos y bebo un trago del líquido ardiente y ambarino, y agradezco esa intensa sensación de calor que me evade del espantoso dolor que brota en mi corazón.

.

-.-

.

Es tarde y me siento bastante aturdida. Nicolas y yo no tenemos llaves para entrar en mi apartamento. Él insiste en acompañarme caminando hasta el Escala, aunque él no se quedará. Ha telefoneado al amigo al que se encontró antes y con el que se tomó una copa, y quedaron en que dormirá en su casa.

—Así que aquí es donde vive el magnate.

Nicolas silba, impresionado.

Asiento.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo? —pregunta.

—No, tengo que enfrentarme a esto… o simplemente acostarme.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí. Gracias, Nicolas.

Le doy un abrazo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Tsukino —me susurra al oído.

Me suelta y me observa mientras yo me dispongo a entrar en el edificio.

—Hasta luego —grita.

Le dedico una débil sonrisa y le hago un gesto de despedida, y después pulso el botón para llamar al ascensor.

Salgo del ascensor y entro al piso de Darien. Artemis no me está esperando, lo cual es inusual. Abro la doble puerta y voy hacia el salón. Darien está al teléfono, caminando nervioso junto al piano.

—Ya está aquí —espeta. Se da la vuelta para mirarme ferozmente y cuelga el teléfono—. ¿Dónde mierda has estado? —gruñe, pero no se acerca.

¿Está enfadado conmigo? ¿Él es el que acaba de pasar Dios sabe cuánto tiempo con su ex novia lunática, y está enfadado conmigo?

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta, consternado.

—Un poco.

No pensé que fuera tan obvio.

Gime y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Te dije que volvieras aquí —dice en voz baja, amenazante—. Son las diez y cuarto. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Fui a tomar una copa, o tres, con Nicolas, mientras tú atendías a tu ex —le digo entre dientes—. No sabía cuánto tiempo ibas a estar… con ella.

Entorna los ojos y da unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, pero se detiene.

—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

Me encojo de hombros y me miro los dedos.

—Sere, ¿qué pasa?

Y por primera vez detecto en su voz algo distinto a la ira. ¿Qué es? ¿Miedo?

Trago saliva, intentando decidir qué decir.

—¿Dónde está Rubina?

Levanto la mirada hacia él.

—En un hospital psiquiátrico de Fremont —dice con expresión escrutadora—. Sere, ¿qué pasa? —Se acerca hasta situarse justo delante de mí—. ¿Cuál es el problema? —musita.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No soy buena para ti.

—¿Qué? —murmura, y abre los ojos, alarmado—. ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Yo no puedo ser todo lo que tú necesitas.

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito.

—El solo verte con ella… —se me quiebra la voz.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Serena. Sino con ella. —Inspira profundamente, y vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo—. En este momento es una chica muy enferma.

—Pero yo lo sentí… lo que tenían juntos.

—¿Qué? No.

Intenta tocarme y yo retrocedo instintivamente. Deja caer la mano y se me queda mirando. Se le ve lleno de pánico.

—¿Vas a irte? —murmura con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

Yo no digo nada mientras intento reordenar el caos de mi mente.

—No puedes hacerlo —suplica.

—Darien… yo…

Lucho por aclarar mis ideas. ¿Qué intento decir? Necesito tiempo, tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Dame tiempo.

—No, ¡No! —dice él.

—Yo…

Mira con desenfreno alrededor de la estancia, en busca de ¿inspiración? ¿intervención divina? No lo sé.

—No puedes irte Sere. ¡Yo te amo!

—Yo también te amo Darien, es solo que…

—¡No, no! —dice desesperado, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Darien…

—No —susurra, y en sus ojos muy abiertos brilla el pánico.

De repente cae de rodillas ante mí, con la cabeza gacha, y las manos extendidas sobre los muslos. Inspira profundamente y se queda muy quieto.

¿Qué?

—Darien, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Él sigue mirando al suelo, no a mí.

—¡Darien! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —repito con voz aguda. Él no se mueve—. ¡Darien, mírame! —ordeno aterrada.

Él levanta la cabeza sin dudarlo, y me mira pasivamente con sus fríos ojos azules: parece casi sereno… expectante.

Dios santo… Darien. El sumiso.

.

.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

.

Darien de rodillas a mis pies, me retiene con la firmeza de su mirada azul, es la visión más solemne y escalofriante que he contemplado jamás… más que Rubina con su pistola. El leve aturdimiento producido por el alcohol se esfuma al instante, sustituido por una creciente sensación de fatalidad. Palidezco y se me eriza todo el vello.

Inspiro profundamente, conmocionada. No. No, esto es un error, un error muy grave y perturbador.

—Darien, por favor, no hagas esto. Esto no es lo que quiero.

Él sigue mirándome con total pasividad, sin moverse, sin decir nada.

Oh, Dios. Mi pobre Cincuenta. Se me encoge el corazón. ¿Qué demonios le he hecho? Las lágrimas que pugnan por brotar me arden en los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Háblame —musito.

Él parpadea una vez.

—¿Qué te gustaría que dijera? —dice en voz baja, inexpresiva, y el hecho de que hable me alivia momentáneamente, pero así no…

No. ¡No!

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, y de repente me resulta insoportable verlo en la misma posición postrada que la de esa criatura patética que era Rubina. La imagen de un hombre poderoso, que en realidad sigue siendo un niño, que sufrió terribles abusos y abandono, que se considera indigno del amor de su familia perfecta y de su mucho menos perfecta novia… mi chico perdido… La imagen es desgarradora.

Compasión, vacío, desesperación, todo eso inunda mi corazón, y siento una angustia asfixiante. Voy a tener que luchar para recuperarlo, para recuperar a mi Cincuenta.

Pensar en que yo pueda ejercer la dominación sobre alguien me parece terrible. Pensar en que yo ejerza la dominación sobre Darien es sencillamente repugnante. Eso me convertiría en alguien como ella: la mujer que le hizo esto.

Al pensar en eso, me estremezco y contengo la bilis que siento subir por mi garganta. Es inconcebible que yo haga eso. Es inconcebible que quiera eso.

A medida que se me aclaran las ideas, veo cuál es el único camino: sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, caigo de rodillas frente a él.

Siento la madera dura contra mis espinillas, y me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

De esta forma, ambos somos iguales. Estamos al mismo nivel. Esta es la única forma de recuperarlo.

Él abre los ojos imperceptiblemente mientras lo miro, pero, más allá de eso, ni su expresión ni su postura cambian.

—Darien, no tienes que hacer esto —suplico—. No voy a dejarte. Te lo he dicho y te lo he repetido cientos de veces. No te dejaré. Todo esto que ha pasado… es abrumador. Lo único que necesito es tiempo para pensar… tiempo para mí. ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor?

Se me encoge nuevamente el corazón, porque sé la razón: porque es inseguro, y está lleno de odio hacia sí mismo.

Las palabras de Beryl vuelven a resonar en mi mente: «¿Sabe ella lo negativo que eres contigo mismo? ¿En todos los aspectos?».

Oh, Darien. El miedo atenaza de nuevo mi corazón y empiezo a balbucear:

—Iba a sugerir que esta noche volvería a mi apartamento. Nunca me das tiempo… tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. —Sollozo, y en su cara aparece la leve sombra de un gesto de disgusto—. Simplemente tiempo para pensar. Nosotros apenas nos conocemos, y toda esa carga que llevas encima… yo necesito… necesito tiempo para pensar en ello. Y ahora que Rubina está… bueno, lo que sea que esté… que ya no anda por ahí y ya no es un peligro… pensé… pensé…

Se me quiebra la voz y lo miro fijamente. Él me observa intensamente y creo que me está escuchando.

—Verte con Rubina… —cierro los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo de verlo interactuando con su antigua sumisa—… me impactó terriblemente. Por un momento tuve una idea de cómo había sido tu vida… y… —Bajo la vista hacia mis dedos entrelazados. Mis mejillas siguen inundadas de lágrimas—. Todo se trata de mí, porque siento que yo no soy suficiente para ti. He comprendido cómo era tu vida, y tengo mucho miedo de que termines aburriéndote de mí y me dejes… y yo termine como Rubina… una sombra. Porque yo te amo, Darien, y si me dejas, será como si el mundo perdiera la luz. Y me quedaré a oscuras. Yo no quiero dejarte. Pero tengo tanto miedo de que tú me dejes…

Mientras le digo todo eso, con la esperanza de que me escuche, me doy cuenta de cuál es mi verdadero problema. Simplemente no entiendo por qué le gusto. Nunca he entendido por qué le gusto.

—No entiendo por qué te parezco atractiva —murmuro—. Tú eres… bueno, tú eres tú… y yo soy… —Me encojo de hombros y lo miro—. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Tú eres hermoso y sexy y exitoso y bueno y amable y cariñoso… todas esas cosas… y yo no. Y yo no puedo hacer las cosas que a ti te gusta hacer. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas. ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz conmigo? ¿Cómo voy a retenerte? —Mi voz se convierte en un susurro que expresa mis más oscuros miedos—. Nunca he entendido qué ves en mí. Y verte con ella no ha hecho más que confirmarlo.

Sollozo y me seco la nariz con el dorso de la mano, contemplando su expresión impasible.

Oh, es tan exasperante. ¡Habla conmigo, maldita sea!

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí arrodillado toda la noche? Porque yo haré lo mismo —le digo con cierta dureza.

Creo que suaviza el gesto… incluso parece vagamente divertido. Pero es muy difícil saberlo.

Podría acercarme y tocarlo, pero eso sería un grave abuso de la posición en la que me ha colocado. Yo no quiero eso, pero no sé qué quiere él, o qué intenta decirme. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

—Darien, por favor, por favor… háblame —le ruego, mientras retuerzo las manos sobre el regazo.

Aunque estoy incómoda sobre mis rodillas, sigo postrada, mirando esos ojos azules, serios, hermosos, y espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

—Por favor —suplico una vez más.

De pronto, su intensa mirada se oscurece y parpadea.

—Estaba tan asustado —murmura.

¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Mi subconsciente vuelve a recostarse en su sillón, suspirando de alivio, y se bebe un buen trago de ginebra.

¡Está hablando! La gratitud me invade y trago saliva intentando contener la emoción y las lágrimas que amenazan con volver a salr.

Su voz es tenue y suave.

—Cuando vi llegar a Nicolas, supe que otra persona te había dejado entrar en tu apartamento. Artemis y yo bajamos del coche de un salto. Sabíamos que se trataba de ella, y verla allí de ese modo, contigo… y armada. Creo que me sentí morir. Sere, alguien te estaba amenazando… era la confirmación de mis peores miedos. Estaba tan enojado con ella, contigo, con Artemis, conmigo mismo…

Sacude la cabeza, expresando su angustia.

—No podía saber lo desequilibrada que estaba. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo reaccionaría. —Se calla y frunce el ceño—. Y entonces me dio una pista: parecía muy arrepentida. Y así supe qué tenía que hacer.

Se detiene y me mira, intentando medir mi reacción.

—Continúa —susurro.

Él traga saliva.

—Verla en ese estado, saber que yo podía tener algo que ver con su crisis nerviosa… —Cierra los ojos otra vez—. Rubina fue siempre tan traviesa y alegre…

Se estremece e inspira con dificultad, como si sollozara. Es una tortura escuchar todo esto, pero permanezco de rodillas, atenta, atenta a su relato.

—Podría haberte hecho daño. Y habría sido culpa mía.

Sus ojos se apagan, paralizados por el horror, y se queda de nuevo en silencio.

—Pero no lo hizo —susurro—, y tú no eras responsable de que estuviera en ese estado, Darien.

Lo miro fijamente, animándolo a continuar.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que todo lo que hizo fue para protegerme, y quizás también a Rubina, porque también se preocupa por ella. Pero ¿hasta qué punto se preocupa por ella? No dejo de plantearme esa incómoda pregunta. Él dice que me ama, pero fue tan duro, echándome de mi propio apartamento.

—Yo solo quería que te fueras —murmura, con su extraordinaria capacidad para leer mis pensamientos—. Quería alejarte del peligro y… Tú… no te ibas —sisea entre dientes, y su exasperación es palpable.

Me mira intensamente.

—Serena Tsukino, eres la mujer más terca que conozco.

Cierra los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza, incrédulo.

Oh, ha vuelto. Aliviada, lanzo un largo y profundo suspiro.

Él abre los ojos de nuevo, y su expresión es triste… sincera.

—¿No pensabas dejarme? —pregunta.

—¡No!

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y todo su cuerpo se relaja. Cuando los abre, veo su dolor y su angustia.

—Pensé… —Se calla—. Este soy yo, Sere. Todo lo que soy… y soy todo tuyo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de eso? Para hacerte ver que quiero que seas mía de la forma que tenga que ser. Que te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Darien, y verte así es… —Me falta el aire y vuelven a brotar las lágrimas—. Pensé que te había destrozado.

—¿Destrozado? ¿A mí? Oh, no, Sere. Todo lo contrario. —Se acerca y me toma la mano—. Tú eres mi salvación —susurra, y me besa los nudillos antes de apoyar su palma contra la mía.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo, tira suavemente de mi mano y la coloca sobre su pecho, cerca del corazón… en la zona prohibida. Se le acelera la respiración. Su corazón late desbocado, retumbando bajo mis dedos. No aparta los ojos de mí; su mandíbula está tensa, los dientes apretados.

Yo jadeo. ¡Oh, mi Cincuenta! Está dejando que lo toque. Y es como si todo el aire de mis pulmones se hubiera vaporizado… desaparecido. Siento el zumbido de la sangre en mis oídos, y el ritmo de mis latidos aumenta para acompasarse al suyo.

Me suelta la mano, dejándola posada sobre su corazón. Flexiono ligeramente los dedos y siento la calidez de su piel bajo la fina tela de la camisa. Está conteniendo la respiración. No puedo soportarlo. Intento retirar la mano.

—No —dice inmediatamente, y vuelve a poner su mano sobre la mía, presionando con sus dedos los míos—. No.

Incitada por esas dos palabras, me deslizo por el suelo hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocan, y levanto la otra mano con cautela para que sepa exactamente lo que pretendo hacer. Él abre más los ojos, pero no me detiene.

Empiezo a desabrocharle con delicadeza los botones de la camisa. Con una mano es difícil. Flexiono los dedos que están bajo los suyos y él me suelta, y me permite usar ambas manos para desabotonarle la prenda. No dejo de mirarlo a los ojos mientras le abro la camisa, y su torso queda a la vista.

Él traga saliva, separa los labios y se le acelera la respiración, y siento que su pánico aumenta, pero no se aparta. ¿Sigue actuando como un sumiso? No tengo ni idea.

¿Debo hacer esto? No quiero hacerle daño, ni física ni mentalmente. Verlo así, ofreciéndose por completo a mí, ha sido una llamada de atención.

Alargo la mano y la dejo suspendida sobre su pecho, y lo miro… pidiéndole permiso. Él inclina la cabeza a un lado muy sutilmente, armándose de valor ante mi inminente caricia. Irradia tensión, pero esta vez no es rabia… es miedo.

Vacilo. ¿Puedo hacerle esto?

—Sí —susurra… otra vez con esa singular capacidad de responder a mis preguntas no formuladas.

Extiendo los dedos sobre el vello de su torso y los hago descender con ternura sobre el esternón. Él cierra los ojos, y contrae el rostro como si sintiera un dolor insufrible. No puedo soportar verlo así, de manera que aparto los dedos inmediatamente, pero él me sujeta la mano al instante y la vuelve a posar con firmeza sobre su torso desnudo. Cuando lo toco con la palma de la mano, se le eriza el vello.

—No —dice, con la voz quebrada—. Lo necesito.

Aprieta los ojos con más fuerza. Esto debe de ser una tortura para él. Es un auténtico suplicio verlo. Le acaricio con los dedos el pecho y el corazón, con mucho cuidado, maravillada con su tacto, aterrorizada de que esto sea ir demasiado lejos.

Abre sus ojos azules, que me fulminan, ardientes.

Dios santo. Es una mirada salvaje, abrasadora, muy intensa, y respira entrecortadamente. Hace que me hierva la sangre y me estremezca.

No me ha detenido, de manera que vuelvo a pasarle los dedos sobre el pecho y sus labios se entreabren. Jadea, y no sé si es por miedo o por algo más.

Hace tanto tiempo que ansío besarlo ahí, que me inclino sobre las rodillas y le sostengo la mirada durante un momento, dejando perfectamente claras mis intenciones. Luego me acerco y poso un tierno beso sobre su corazón, y siento la calidez y el dulce aroma de su piel en mis labios.

Su ahogado gemido me conmueve tanto que vuelvo a sentarme sobre los talones, temiendo lo que veré en su rostro. Él ha cerrado los ojos con firmeza, pero no se ha movido.

—Otra vez —susurra, y me inclino nuevamente sobre su torso, esta vez para besarle una de las cicatrices.

Jadea, y le beso otra, y otra. Gruñe con fuerza, y de pronto sus brazos me rodean y me agarra el pelo, y me levanta la cabeza con mucha brusquedad hasta que mis labios se unen a su boca insistente. Y nos besamos, y yo enredo los dedos en su cabello.

—Oh, Sere —suspira, y se inclina y me tira al suelo, y ahora estoy debajo de él.

Deslizo mis manos en torno a su hermoso rostro y, en ese momento, noto sus lágrimas.

Está llorando… no. ¡No!

—Darien, por favor, no llores. Fui sincera cuando te dije que nunca te dejaría. De verdad. Si te di una impresión equivocada, lo siento… por favor, por favor, perdóname. Te amo. Siempre te amaré.

Se cierne sobre mí y me mira con una expresión llena de dolor.

—¿Qué es?

Abre todavía más los ojos.

—¿Cuál es este secreto que te hace pensar que saldré corriendo para no volver? ¿Qué hace que estés tan convencido de que te dejaré? —suplico con voz trémula—. Dímelo, Darien, por favor…

Él se incorpora y se sienta, esta vez con las piernas cruzadas, y yo hago lo mismo con las mías extendidas. Me pregunto vagamente si no podríamos levantarnos del suelo, pero no quiero interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos. Por fin va a confiar en mí.

Baja los ojos hacia mí y parece absolutamente desolado. Oh, Dios… esto es grave.

—Sere…

Hace una pausa, buscando las palabras con gesto de dolor… ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Inspira profundamente y traga saliva.

—Soy un sádico, Sere. Me gusta azotar a jovencitas rubias como tú, porque todas se parecen a la puta adicta al crack… mi madre biológica. Estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar por qué.

Lo suelta de golpe, como si llevara días y días madurando esa declaración en la cabeza y estuviera desesperado por librarse de ella.

Mi mundo se detiene. Oh, no.

Esto no es lo que esperaba. Esto es malo. Realmente malo. Lo miro, intentando entender las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir. Esto explica por qué todas nos parecemos.

Lo primero que pienso es que Rubina tenía razón: «El Amo es oscuro».

Recuerdo la primera conversación que tuve con él sobre sus tendencias, cuando estábamos en el cuarto rojo del dolor.

—Dijiste que no eras un sádico —musito, en un desesperado intento por comprenderlo… por encontrar alguna excusa que lo justifique.

—No, yo dije que era un Amo. Si te mentí fue por omisión. Lo siento.

Baja la vista por un instante a sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas.

Creo que está avergonzado. ¿Avergonzado por haberme mentido? ¿O por lo que es?

—Cuando me hiciste esa pregunta, yo había imaginado que la relación entre ambos sería muy distinta —murmura.

Y su mirada deja claro que está aterrado.

Entonces de golpe me doy cuenta. Si es un sádico, necesita realmente todo eso de los azotes y los castigos. Por Dios, no. Me tomo la cabeza entre las manos.

—Así que es verdad —susurro, levantando la vista hacia él—. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas.

Eso es… eso significa que realmente somos incompatibles.

El mundo se abre bajo mis pies, todo se desmorona a mi alrededor mientras el pánico atenaza mi garganta. Se acabó. No podemos seguir con esto.

Él frunce el ceño.

—No, no, no, Sere. Sí que puedes. Tú me das lo que necesito. —Aprieta los puños—. Créeme, por favor —murmura, y sus palabras suenan como una plegaria apasionada.

—Ya no sé qué creer, Darien. Todo esto es demasiado complicado —murmuro, y siento escozor y dolor en la garganta, ahogada por las lágrimas que no derramo.

Cuando vuelve a mirarme, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de luz.

—Sere, créeme. Cuando te castigué y después me abandonaste, mi forma de ver el mundo cambió. Cuando dije que haría lo que fuera para no volver a sentirme así otra vez, no bromeaba. —Me observa angustiado, suplicante—. Cuando dijiste que me amabas, fue como una revelación. Nadie me había dicho eso antes, y fue como si hubiera enterrado parte de mi pasado… o como si tú lo hubieras hecho por mí, no lo sé. Es algo que el doctor Furuhata y yo seguimos analizando a fondo.

Oh. Una chispa de esperanza prende en mi corazón. Quizás lo nuestro pueda funcionar. Yo quiero que funcione. ¿No?

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —musito.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya no necesito nada de todo eso. Ahora no.

¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Simplemente lo sé. La idea de hacerte daño… de cualquier forma… me resulta repugnante.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con las reglas y los azotes y todo eso del sexo pervertido?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y casi sonríe, pero al final suspira con pesar.

—Estoy hablando del problema más duro, Serena. Deberías ver lo que soy capaz de hacer con una vara o un látigo.

Abro la boca, estupefacta.

—Prefiero no verlo.

—Lo sé. Si tú quisieras hacer eso, entonces está bien… pero tú no quieres, y lo entiendo. Yo no puedo practicar todo eso si tú no quieres. Ya te lo dije una vez, tú tienes todo el poder. Y ahora, desde que volviste, no siento esa compulsión en absoluto.

Lo miro boquiabierta durante un momento, e intento digerir todo lo que ha dicho.

—Pero cuando nos conocimos eso era lo que querías, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sin duda.

—¿Cómo puede ser que tu compulsión desaparezca así sin más, Darien? ¿Como si yo fuera una especie de panacea y tú ya estuvieras… no se me ocurre una palabra mejor… curado? No lo entiendo.

Él vuelve a suspirar.

—Yo no diría «curado»… ¿No me crees?

—Simplemente me parece… increíble. Que es distinto.

—Si no me hubieras dejado, probablemente no me sentiría así. Abandonarme fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho… por nosotros. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de cuánto te quiero, solo a ti, y soy sincero cuando digo que quiero que seas mía de la forma en que pueda tenerte.

Lo miro fijamente. ¿Puedo creer lo que dice? La cabeza me duele solo de pensar todo esto y en el fondo me siento muy… aturdida.

—Aún sigues aquí. Creí que a estas alturas ya habrías salido huyendo —susurra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque podía pensar que eres un psicópata que azotas y follas a mujeres que se parecen a tu madre? ¿Por qué habrías de tener esa impresión? —siseo, con agresividad.

Palidece ante la dureza de mis palabras.

—Bueno, yo no lo habría dicho de ese modo, pero sí —dice, con los ojos muy abiertos y heridos.

Al ver su expresión seria, me arrepiento de mi arrebato y frunzo el ceño sintiendo una punzada de culpa.

Oh, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Lo observo y parece arrepentido, sincero… parece mi Cincuenta.

Y, de pronto, recuerdo la fotografía que había en su dormitorio de infancia, y en ese momento comprendo por qué la mujer que aparecía en ella me resultaba tan familiar. Se parecía a él. Debía de ser su madre biológica.

Me viene a la mente su comentario desdeñoso: «Nadie importante…». Ella es la responsable de todo esto… y yo me parezco a ella… ¡Maldita sea!

Darien se me queda mirando fijamente, y sé que está esperando mi próximo movimiento. Parece sincero. Dijo que me ama, pero estoy realmente confundida.

Esto es muy difícil. Me aclaró lo de Rubina, pero ahora estoy más convencida que nunca de que ella era capaz de proporcionarle aquello que le da placer. Y esa idea me resulta desagradable y agotadora.

—Darien, estoy exhausta. ¿Podemos discutir esto mañana? Quiero irme a la cama.

Él parpadea, sorprendido.

—¿No te irás?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! Creí que me dejarías en cuanto lo supieras.

Acuden a mi mente todas las veces que dijo que lo dejaría en cuanto conociera su secreto más oscuro… y ahora ya lo sé. Maldita sea… El Amo es oscuro.

¿Debería irme? Ya lo dejé una vez, y eso estuvo a punto de destrozarme… a mí, y también a él. Yo lo amo. De eso no tengo duda, a pesar de lo que me ha revelado.

—No me dejes —susurra.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, no! ¡No me iré! —grito, y es catártico.

Ya está. Lo dije. No voy a dejarlo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que entiendas que no voy a salir corriendo? ¿Qué puedo decir?

Me mira fijamente, expresando de nuevo todo su miedo y su angustia. Traga saliva.

—Puedes hacer una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Cásate conmigo —susurra.

¿Qué? ¿Realmente acaba de…?

Mi mundo se detiene por segunda vez en menos de media hora.

Dios mío. Me quedo mirando estupefacta a ese hombre profundamente herido al que amo. No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Me está proponiendo matrimonio? ¿Está bromeando? No puedo evitarlo: una pequeña risa tonta, nerviosa, de incredulidad, brota desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Me muerdo el labio para evitar que se convierta en una estruendosa carcajada histérica, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. Me echo de espaldas en el suelo y me rindo a ese incontrolable ataque de risa, riéndome como si no me hubiera reído nunca, con unas carcajadas tremendas, curativas, catárticas.

Y durante un momento estoy completamente sola, observando desde lo alto esta absurda situación: una chica presa de un ataque de risa junto a un chico guapísimo con problemas emocionales. Y cuando la risa me hace derramar lágrimas abrasadoras, me tapo los ojos con el brazo. No, no… esto es demasiado.

Cuando la histeria disminuye, Darien me aparta el brazo de la cara con delicadeza. Me volteo y lo miroa los ojos.

Él se inclina sobre mí. En su boca se dibuja la ironía, pero sus ojos azules arden, quizás dolidos. Oh, no.

Usando los nudillos, me seca cuidadosamente una lágrima perdida.

—¿Encuentra divertida mi propuesta, señorita Tsukino?

¡Oh, Cincuenta! Alargo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, deleitándome en el tacto de su barba incipiente bajo mis dedos. Dios, amo a este hombre.

—Señor Shields… Darien. Tu sentido de la oportunidad es sin duda…

Cuando me fallan las palabras, lo miro.

Él sonríe, pero las arrugas en torno a sus ojos revelan su consternación. La situación se torna grave.

—Me estás hiriendo, Sere. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Me siento, apoyo las manos en sus rodillas y me inclino sobre él. Miro fijamente su adorable rostro.

—Darien, me he encontrado a la loca de tu ex con una pistola, me echaron de mi propio apartamento, me ha caído encima la bomba Cincuenta…

Él abre la boca para hablar, pero yo levanto una mano. Y, obedientemente, guarda silencio.

—Acabas de revelarme una información sobre ti mismo que, francamente, resulta bastante impactante, y ahora me pides que me case contigo.

Él mueve la cabeza a un lado y a otro, como si analizara los hechos. Parece divertido. Gracias a Dios.

—Sí, creo que es un resumen bastante adecuado de la situación —dice con sequedad.

—¿Y qué pasó con lo de retrasar la gratificación?

—Lo superé, y ahora soy un firme defensor de la gratificación inmediata._ Carpe diem_, Sere —susurra.

—Mira, Darien, hace muy poco que te conozco y necesito saber mucho más de ti. He bebido demasiado, estoy hambrienta y cansada y quiero irme a la cama. Tengo que considerar tu propuesta, del mismo modo que consideré el contrato que me ofreciste. Y además —aprieto los labios para expresar contrariedad, pero también para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente—, no fue la propuesta más romántica del mundo.

Él inclina la cabeza a un lado y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa.

—Buen punto, como siempre, señorita Tsukino —afirma con un deje de alivio en la voz—. ¿O sea que esto es un no?

Suspiro.

—No, señor Shields, no es un no, pero tampoco es un sí. Solo estás haciendo esto porque estás asustado y no confías en mí.

—No, estoy haciendo esto porque al fin he conocido a alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Oh. Mi corazón se detiene por un momento y se derrite. ¿Cómo es capaz, en medio de las más extrañas situaciones, de decir cosas tan románticas? Abro la boca, en shock.

—Nunca creí que esto pudiera sucederme a mí —continúa, y su expresión irradia pura sinceridad.

Yo lo miro boquiabierta, buscando las palabras apropiadas.

—¿Puedo pensarlo… por favor? ¿Y pensar en todo lo demás que ha pasado hoy? ¿En lo que acabas de decirme? Tú me pediste paciencia y fe. Bien, pues yo te pido lo mismo, Shields. Ahora las necesito yo.

Sus ojos buscan los míos y, luego de un momento, se inclina y me recoge un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Puedo vivir con eso. —Me besa fugazmente en los labios—. No muy romántico, ¿eh? —Arquea las cejas, y yo hago un gesto admonitorio con la cabeza—. ¿Flores y corazones? —pregunta bajito.

Asiento y me sonríe levemente.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

—No has comido —dice con mirada gélida y la mandíbula tensa.

—No, no he comido. —Vuelvo a sentarme sobre los talones y lo miro tranquilamente—. Ser echada de mi apartamento, después de ver a mi novio interactuando íntimamente con una de sus antiguas sumisas, me quitó considerablemente el apetito.

Darien sacude la cabeza y se pone de pie ágilmente. Oh, por fin podemos levantarnos del suelo. Me tiende la mano.

—Deja que te prepare algo de comer —dice.

—¿No puedo irme a la cama así nomás? —musito con aire fatigado al darle la mano.

Él me ayuda a levantarme. Estoy entumecida. Baja la vista y me mira con dulzura.

—No, tienes que comer. Vamos. —El dominante Darien ha vuelto, y es un alivio.

Me lleva a un taburete de la barra en la zona de la cocina, y luego se acerca a la nevera. Consulto el reloj: son casi las once y media, y tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar.

—Darien, la verdad es que no tengo hambre.

Él no hace caso y rebusca en el enorme frigorífico.

—¿Queso? —pregunta.

—A esta hora, no.

—¿Pretzels?

—¿De la nevera? No —replico.

Él se da la vuelta y me sonríe.

—¿No te gustan las Pretzels?

—No a las once y media. Darien me voy a la cama. Tú si quieres puede pasarte el resto de la noche rebuscando en la nevera. Yo estoy cansada, y he tenido un día muy intenso. Un día que me gustaría olvidar.

Bajo del taburete y él me pone mala cara, pero ahora mismo no me importa. Quiero irme a la cama; estoy exhausta.

—¿Macarrones con queso?

Levanta un pequeño recipiente tapado con papel de aluminio, con una expresión esperanzada que resulta entrañable.

—¿Te gustan los macarrones con queso? —pregunto.

Él asiente entusiasmado, y se me derrite el corazón. De pronto luce tan joven. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? A Darien Shields le gusta la comida infantil.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta esperanzado.

Soy incapaz de resistirme a él, y además tengo mucha hambre.

Asiento y le dedico una débil sonrisa. Su cara de satisfacción resulta fascinante. Retira el papel de aluminio del recipiente y lo mete en el microondas. Vuelvo a sentarme en el taburete y contemplo la belleza del señor Shields —el hombre que quiere casarse conmigo— moviéndose con gracia y soltura por su cocina.

—¿Así que sabes utilizar el microondas? —lo molesto un poco.

—Puedo ser capaz de cocinar algo, siempre que venga envasado. Con lo que si tengo problemas es con la comida de verdad.

No puedo creer que este sea el mismo hombre que estaba de rodillas ante mí hace menos de media hora. Es su habitual carácter voluble. Coloca platos, cubiertos y manteles individuales sobre la barra del desayuno.

—Es muy tarde —comento.

—No vayas a trabajar mañana.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar mañana. Mi jefe se va a Nueva York.

Darien frunce el ceño.

—¿Quieres ir allí este fin de semana?

—Revisé el pronóstico del tiempo y parece que va a llover —digo negando con la cabeza.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

El timbre del microondas anuncia que nuestra cena ya está caliente.

—Sólo quiero vivir el día a día. Todas estas emociones son… agotadoras.

Levanto una ceja y lo miro, cosa que él ignora prudentemente.

Darien deja el recipiente blanco entre nuestros platos y se sienta a mi lado. Parece absorto en sus pensamientos, distraído. Yo sirvo los macarrones en nuestros platos. Huele delicioso y se me hace agua la boca ante la expectativa. Estoy muerta de hambre.

—Siento lo de Rubina —murmura.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

Mmm, los macarrones saben tan bien como huelen. Y mi estómago lo agradece.

—Debe de haber sido un impacto terrible encontrártela en tu apartamento. Artemis lo había registrado muy temprano. Está muy molesto.

—No culpo a Artemis.

—Yo tampoco. Estaba buscándote.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

— No sabía dónde estabas. Dejaste el bolso, el teléfono. Ni siquiera podía localizarte. ¿Dónde fuiste? —pregunta.

Habla con mucha suavidad, pero en sus palabras hay un trasfondo inquietante.

—Nicolas y yo fuimos a un bar al otro lado de la calle. Para que yo pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando.

—Ya veo.

La atmósfera entre los dos ha cambiado sutilmente. Ya no es tan liviana.

Muy bien, de acuerdo… dos pueden jugar este juego. Así que esta voy a devolvértela, Cincuenta. Tratando de sonar despreocupada, queriendo satisfacer mi curiosidad pero temerosa de la respuesta, le pregunto:

—¿Y qué hiciste con Rubina en el apartamento?

Levanto la vista, lo miro, y él deja suspendido en el aire el tenedor con los macarrones. Oh, no, esto no es bueno.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Se me forma un nudo en el estómago y de golpe se me quita el apetito.

—Sí —susurro.

_¿Eso quieres? ¿De verdad?_ Mi subconsciente ha tirado al suelo la botella de ginebra y se sienta muy erguida en su butaca, mirándome horrorizada.

Darien vacila y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.

—Hablamos, y luego le di un baño. —Su voz suena ronca, y, al ver que no reacciono, se apresura a continuar—: Y la vestí con ropa tuya. Espero que no te importe. Pero ella estaba muy sucia.

Por Dios santo. ¿La bañó?

Qué gesto tan inapropiado… La cabeza me da vueltas y miro fijamente los macarrones que no he comido. Y ahora esa imagen me produce náuseas.

_Intenta racionalizarlo_, me aconseja mi subconsciente. Aunque la parte serena e intelectual de mi cerebro sabe que lo hizo simplemente porque estaba sucia, me resulta muy difícil. Mi ser frágil y celoso no puede soportarlo.

De pronto tengo ganas de llorar: no de sucumbir a ese llanto de damisela que surca con decoro mis mejillas, sino ese otro que aúlla a la luna. Inspiro profundamente para reprimir el impulso, pero esas lágrimas y esos sollozos reprimidos me arden en la garganta.

—Era lo único que podía hacer, Sere —dice él en voz baja.

—¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?

—¡No! —contesta horrorizado, y cierra los ojos con expresión de angustia.

Me volteo y veo otra vez mi nauseabunda comida. No soy capaz de mirarlo.

—Verla así… tan distinta, tan destrozada. La atendí, como habría hecho con cualquier otra persona.

Se encoge de hombros como para librarse de un recuerdo desagradable. Vaya, ¿espera que lo compadezca?

—Sere, mírame.

No puedo. Sé que si lo hago, me echaré a llorar. No puedo digerir todo esto. Soy como un depósito rebosante de gasolina, lleno, más allá de su capacidad. Ya no hay espacio para más. Simplemente no puedo lidiar con más mierda. Si lo intento, arderé y explotaré y será muy desagradable. ¡Dios!

La imagen aparece en mi mente: Darien preocupándose de un modo tan íntimo por su antigua sumisa. Bañándola, por Dios santo… desnuda. Un duro y doloroso estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo.

—Sere.

—¿Qué?

—No pienses en eso. No significa nada. Fue como cuidar de un niño, un niño herido, destrozado —musita.

¿Qué demonios sabe él de cuidar niños? Esa era una mujer con la que tuvo una relación sexual desviada y perversa.

Oh, esto duele… Respiro firme y profundamente. O tal vez se refiera a sí mismo. Él es el niño destrozado. Eso tiene más sentido… o quizás no tenga el menor sentido. Oh, todo esto es tan complicado, y de pronto me siento exhausta. Necesito dormir.

—¿Sere?

Me levanto, llevo mi plato al fregadero y tiro los restos de comida a la basura.

—Sere, por favor.

Doy media vuelta y lo enfrento.

—¡Basta ya, Darien! ¡Basta ya de «Sere, por favor»! —le grito, y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas—. Ya he tenido bastante de toda esa mierda por hoy. Me voy a la cama. Estoy cansada física y emocionalmente. Ahora déjame.

Giro sobre mis talones y prácticamente voy corriendo hacia el dormitorio, llevándome conmigo el recuerdo de sus ojos abiertos mirándome atónitos. Es agradable saber que yo también soy capaz de perturbarlo. Me quito la ropa muy rápidamente, y después de rebuscar en su cómoda, saco una de sus camisetas y me dirijo al baño.

Me observo en el espejo y apenas reconozco a la bruja demacrada de mejillas manchadas y ojos irritados que me devuelve la mirada, y es demasiado. Me derrumbo en el suelo y sucumbo a esa abrumadora emoción que ya no puedo contener, estallando en tremendos sollozos que me desgarran el pecho, y dejando por fin que las lágrimas se desborden libremente.

.

.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! ... Se supone que debí publicar recién mañana pero terminé de adaptar rápido este capítulo y aquí está. Que lo disfruten**

**No les prometo un capítulo nuevo para mañana. Lo más probable es que publique el sábado**

**.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

.

Hey… —dice Darien con ternura, y me abraza—. Por favor, Sere, no llores, por favor —suplica.

Está en el suelo del baño, y yo en su regazo. Lo rodeo con los brazos y lloro pegada a su cuello. Él susurra bajito junto a mi pelo y me acaricia suavemente la espalda, la cabeza.

—Lo siento, nena —murmura, y me hace llorar más alto y abrazarlo más fuerte.

Finalmente, cuando ya no me quedan lágrimas, Darien se levanta tomándome en brazos, me lleva a su habitación y me acuesta sobre la cama. Luego de un momento lo tengo a mi lado y las luces están apagadas. Me rodea entre sus brazos y me abraza fuerte, y por fin me sumo en un sueño oscuro y agitado.

.

-.-

.

Me despierto sobresaltada. Siento la cabeza confusa y caliente. Darien está aferrado a mí como una enredadera. Gruñe suavemente en sueños mientras me libero de sus brazos, pero no se despierta. Me incorporo y veo el despertador. Son las tres de la madrugada. Necesito un analgésico y algo de beber. Saco las piernas de la cama y me dirijo a la cocina.

Encuentro un envase de jugo de naranja en la nevera y me sirvo un vaso. Mmm… está delicioso, y mi cabeza confusa se esclarece al instante. Rebusco en los cajones algún calmante y al final encuentro una caja de plástico llena de medicamentos. Me tomo dos analgésicos y me sirvo otro vaso de jugo de naranja.

Me acerco a la enorme pared de cristal y contemplo a la durmiente Seattle. Las luces brillan y parpadean a los pies del castillo de Darien en el cielo, ¿o debería decir fortaleza? Presiono la frente contra el frío cristal, y siento cierto alivio. Tengo tanto en lo que pensar después de todas las revelaciones de ayer. Apoyo la espalda en el vidrio y me deslizo hasta el suelo. El salón en penumbra se ve inmenso y tenebroso, con la única luz procedente de las tres lámparas suspendidas sobre la isla de la cocina.

¿Podría vivir aquí, casada con Darien? ¿Después de todo lo que él ha hecho aquí? ¿Con toda esa carga de su pasado que alberga este lugar?

Matrimonio… Resulta algo increíble y totalmente inesperado. Pero todo lo referido a Darien es inesperado. Y, ante esa evidencia, aparece en mis labios una sonrisa irónica. Darien Shields, esperar lo inesperado… las cincuenta sombras de una existencia destrozada.

Mi sonrisa desaparece. Me parezco a su madre. Eso me duele profundamente, y de repente me quedo sin aire en los pulmones. Todas nos parecemos a su madre.

¿Cómo demonios voy a actuar después de conocer este pequeño secreto? No me extraña que no quisiera decírmelo. Pero la verdad es que él no puede acordarse mucho de su madre. Me pregunto una vez más si debería hablar con el doctor Furuhata. ¿Me lo permitiría Darien? Quizás él podría ayudarme a llenar los espacios en blanco.

Sacudo la cabeza. Me siento muy cansada, pero disfruto de la tranquila serenidad del salón y de sus preciosas obras de arte; frías y austeras, pero con un estilo propio, también hermosas en la penumbra y seguramente muy valiosas. ¿Podría vivir aquí? ¿En lo bueno y en lo malo? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? Cierro los ojos, apoyo la cabeza en el cristal, y lanzo un profundo y reparador suspiro.

La apacible tranquilidad del momento se ve interrumpida por un grito visceral y primitivo que me eriza el vello y pone en alerta todo mi cuerpo. ¡Darien! ¡Dios santo!, ¿qué pasó? Me pongo de pie y voy corriendo hacia el dormitorio antes de que el eco de ese horrible sonido se haya desvanecido, con el corazón palpitando de miedo.

Presiono uno de los interruptores y se enciende la lámpara de la mesita de Darien. Él sestá dando vueltas, retorciéndose de angustia. ¡No! Vuelve a gritar, y ese sonido devastador y espeluznante me desgarra de nuevo.

¡Santo Dios… una pesadilla!

—¡Darien!

Me inclino sobre él, lo sujeto por los hombros y lo sacudo para que despierte. Él abre los ojos, y son salvajes y vacíos, examinan rápidamente la habitación vacía antes de volver a posarse en mí.

—Te fuiste, te fuiste, deberías haberte ido —balbucea, y la mirada de sus ojos desmesurados se convierte en acusatoria, y parece tan perdido que se me parte el corazón. Pobre Cincuenta…

—Estoy aquí. —Me siento en la cama a su lado—. Estoy aquí —murmuro en voz baja, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo.

Me acerco y apoyo la palma en un lado de su cara, intentando calmarlo.

—Te habías ido —susurra presuroso.

Sigue teniendo los ojos salvajes y asustados, pero se va calmando poco a poco.

—Fui a buscar algo de beber. Tenía sed.

Cierra los ojos y se frota la cara. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos parece muy desolado.

—Estás aquí. Oh, gracias a Dios.

Se acerca a mí y me sujeta con fuerza, y me tira en la cama, junto a él.

—Solo fui a buscar algo de beber —murmuro.

Oh, la intensidad de su miedo… puedo sentirla. Tiene la camiseta empapada en sudor, y cuando me atrae hacia él su corazón late con fuerza. Me mira fijamente, como para asegurarse de que realmente estoy aquí. Le acaricio el cabello con ternura y después la mejilla.

—Darien, por favor. Estoy aquí. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio —le digo con dulzura.

—Oh, Sere —musita.

Me toma la barbilla y la acerca hasta que su boca está sobre la mía. El deseo lo invade e instantáneamente mi cuerpo responde… está tan unido y sincronizado al suyo. Posa los labios sobre mi oreja, en mi cuello, y nuevamente en mi boca, sus dientes tiran suavemente de mi labio inferior, su mano sube por mi cuerpo, de la cadera hasta mis pechos, arrastrando la camiseta hacia arriba. Acariciándome, sintiendo bajo sus dedos las simas y las turgencias de mi piel, consigue provocar en mí la ya tan familiar reacción, haciendo que me estremezca en lo más profundo. Gimo cuando su mano se curva en torno a mi seno y sus dedos aprietan mi pezón.

—Te deseo —murmura.

—Estoy aquí para ti. Solo para ti, Darien.

Gruñe y me besa una vez más apasionadamente, con un fervor y una desesperación que no había sentido nunca en él. Agarrando el borde de su camiseta, tiro y él me ayuda a quitársela por la cabeza. Luego se arrodilla entre mis piernas, me incorpora presurosamente y me despoja de la mía.

Sus ojos se ven serios, anhelantes, llenos de oscuros secretos… expuestos. Coloca las manos alrededor de mi cara y me besa, y caemos de nuevo en la cama. Está medio tendido sobre mí, con uno de sus muslos entre los míos, y siento su erección presionando contra mi cadera a través de sus boxers. Me desea, pero, de repente, sus palabras de antes, lo que dijo sobre su madre, escogen este momento para volver a rondar por mi mente y atormentarme. Y es como un balde de agua fría para mi libido. Maldita sea… No puedo hacer esto, ahora no.

—Darien… detente. No puedo hacerlo —susurro apremiante junto a su boca, empujando sus antebrazos con las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —murmura, y empieza a besarme el cuello, y me desliza la punta de la lengua por la garganta.

Oh…

—No, por favor. No puedo hacerlo, ahora no. Necesito un poco de tiempo, por favor.

—Oh, Sere, no lo pienses tanto —susurra mientras me mordisquea el lóbulo.

—¡Ah! —jadeo, sintiéndolo en la entrepierna, y mi cuerpo se arquea, traicionándome.

Esto es tan confuso…

—Sigo siendo el mismo, Sere. Te amo y te necesito. Tócame. Por favor.

Frota su nariz contra la mía, y su súplica tranquila y sincera hace que me conmueva y me derrita por dentro.

Tocarlo… Tocarlo mientras hacemos el amor. Oh, Dios.

Se coloca sobre mí, me mira y, a la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla, veo que está esperando mi decisión, y que está atrapado en mi hechizo.

Alargo la mano con cautela y la poso sobre la suave mata de vello que cubre su esternón. Él jadea y cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si le doliera, pero esta vez no aparto la mano. La subo hasta sus hombros y siento el temblor que recorre su cuerpo. Gime, y lo atraigo hacia mí, colocando ambas manos en su espalda donde nunca lo había tocado, sobre los omoplatos, y lo abrazo.

Él entierra la cabeza en mi cuello, me besa, chupa y me muerde, y luego sube con la nariz hasta la barbilla y me besa, su lengua posee mi boca y sus manos se mueven otra vez sobre mi cuerpo. Sus labios bajan… bajan… bajan hasta mis pechos, adorándolos, y mis manos siguen en sus hombros y en su espalda, disfrutando de sus esculturales músculos flexibles y tensos, de su piel empapada aún por la pesadilla. Cierra los labios sobre mi pezón, chupando y tirando, y este se alza para recibir a su gloriosa y hábil boca.

Gimo y deslizo las uñas por su espalda. Y él jadea en un gemido entrecortado.

—Oh, Dios, Sere —dice sin respiración, y es mitad gruñido, mitad grito.

Me desgarra el alma, pero también llega a mis entrañas y me tensa todos los músculos por debajo de la cintura. ¡Oh, qué puedo hacer por él!. La diosa que llevo dentro se retuerce de deseo, y ahora estoy jadeando, igualando su torturada respiración con a la mía.

Sus manos van bajando, sobre mi vientre, hasta mi sexo… y sus dedos están sobre mí y luego dentro de mí. Gimo mientras mueve los dedos en mi interior de esa forma que él sabe, y yo levanto la pelvis para ir al encuentro de su toque.

—Sere —musita.

De pronto me suelta y se sienta, se quita los boxers y se inclina sobre la mesita para agarrar un envoltorio plateado. Sus ojos azules arden cuando me entrega el condón.

—¿Quieres hacer esto? Todavía puedes decir que no. Siempre puedes decir que no —murmura.

—No me des la oportunidad de pensar, Darien. Yo también te deseo.

Rompo el envoltorio con los dientes y él se arrodilla entre mis piernas, y lo deslizo en su miembro con dedos temblorosos.

—Tranquila… Vas a hacer que me corra, Sere.

Me maravilla lo que mis caricias pueden provocar en este hombre. Él se echa sobre mí, y en ese momento todas mis dudas quedan relegadas y encerradas en los abismos más profundos y oscuros del fondo de mi mente. Estoy embriagada por este hombre, mi hombre, mi Cincuenta Sombras. De repente se gira, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa, y estoy encima de él. Wow.

—Tú… tómame —murmura, y sus ojos brillan con feroz intensidad.

Oh… Despacio, muy despacio, me hundo en él. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos y gruñe. Le sujeto las manos y empiezo a moverme, gozando de la plenitud de mi posesión, gozando de su reacción, viendo cómo se destensa debajo de mí. Me siento como una diosa. Me inclino y beso su barbilla, deslizando los dientes a lo largo de su mandíbula sin afeitar. Su sabor es delicioso. Él se agarra a mis caderas y ralentiza mi ritmo, haciéndolo lento y pausado.

—Sere, tócame… por favor.

Oh. Me inclino hacia delante y me apoyo con las manos sobre su pecho. Y él grita, y su grito es como un sollozo que penetra con fuerza en mi interior.

—Aaah —gimo, y paso las uñas con delicadeza sobre su torso, a través del vello, y él gruñe fuerte y se gira bruscamente, de manera que vuelvo a estar debajo de él.

—Basta —gime—. No más, por favor.

Es una súplica angustiante.

Tomo su cara entre las manos, sintiendo la humedad de sus mejillas, y lo atraigo con mi fuerza hacia mis labios para poder besarlo. Luego me aferro a él con mis manos en su espalda.

De su garganta surge un gruñido ronco y profundo mientras se mueve en mi interior, empujándome adelante y atrás, pero no consigo dejarme ir. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que me confunden. Estoy demasiado ofuscada con él.

—Déjate ir, Sere —me apremia.

—No.

—Sí —gruñe.

Se mueve ligeramente y gira las caderas, una y otra vez.

¡Dios… ahhh!

—Vamos, nena, lo necesito. Dámelo.

Y estallo, mi cuerpo es esclavo del suyo, y me envuelvo en él, aferrándome como una enredadera, mientras él grita mi nombre y alcanza el clímax conmigo, y luego se derrumba, con todo su peso presionándome contra el colchón.

.

-.-

.

Acuno a Darien en mis brazos, con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, mientras yacemos en el resplandor de nuestro amor. Paso los dedos por su cabello y escucho cómo su respiración vuelve a la normalidad.

—No me dejes nunca —murmura.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco, consciente de que no puede verme.

—Sé que me has puesto los ojos en blanco —susurra, y capto un rastro de humor en su voz.

—Me conoces bien.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

—Volviendo a ti, Shields. ¿De qué trataba tu pesadilla?

—Lo de siempre.

—Cuéntamelo.

Traga saliva y se tensa antes de emitir un interminable suspiro.

—Debo de tener como unos tres años, y el proxeneta de la puta adicta al crack está muy furioso de nuevo. Fuma y fuma sin parar, un cigarrillo tras otro, y no puede encontrar un cenicero.

Se calla, y un escalofrío aterrador me atenaza el corazón.

—Duele —dice—. Es el dolor lo que recuerdo. Eso es lo que me provoca las pesadillas. Eso, y el hecho de que ella no hiciera nada para detenerlo.

Oh, Dios. Esto es insoportable. Lo abrazo más fuerte, aferrándome a él con brazos y piernas, y trato de que mi desesperación no me asfixie. ¿Cómo puede alguien tratar así a un niño? Él levanta la cabeza y me clava su intensa mirada azul.

—Tú no eres como ella. Ni se te ocurra pensar eso. Por favor.

Lo miro y parpadeo. Me tranquiliza mucho oír eso. Él vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho, y creo que ha terminado, pero me sorprende comprobar que continúa.

—A veces, en mis sueños, ella está simplemente tirada en el suelo. Y creo que está dormida. Pero no se mueve. Nunca se mueve. Y yo tengo hambre. Mucha hambre.

Oh, Dios.

—Se oye un gran ruido y él ha vuelto, y me pega muy fuerte, mientras maldice a la puta adicta al crack. Su primera reacción siempre era usar los puños o el cinturón.

—¿Por eso no te gusta que te toquen?

Cierra los ojos y me abraza más fuerte.

—Es complicado —murmura.

Hunde la nariz entre mis senos, inspirando hondo, intentando distraerme.

—Cuéntame —insisto.

Él suspira.

—Ella no me quería. Yo no me quería. El único roce que conocí era… violento. De ahí surgió todo. Furuhata lo explica mejor que yo.

—¿Puedo ver a Furuhata?

Levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Quieres profundizar más en Cincuenta Sombras?

—Y algo más. Ahora mismo me gusta cómo profundizo en él.

Me muevo provocativamente debajo de él y sonríe.

—Sí, señorita Tsukino, a mí también me gusta.

Se inclina y me besa. Me observa un momento.

—Eres tan valiosa para mí, Sere. Hablaba en serio cuando dije lo de casarme contigo. Así podremos conocernos. Yo puedo cuidar de ti. Tú puedes cuidar de mí. Podemos tener hijos, si quieres. Yo pondré el mundo a tus pies, Serena. Te quiero, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre. Por favor, piénsalo.

—Lo pensaré, Darien, lo pensaré —lo tranquilizo, y todo me da vueltas otra vez. ¿Hijos? Santo Dios—. Sin embargo, me gustaría hablar con el doctor Furuhata, si no te importa.

—Por ti lo que sea, nena. Lo que sea. ¿Cuándo te gustaría verlo?

—Lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo. Mañana me ocuparé de ello. —Mira e reloj—. Es tarde. Deberíamos dormir.

Alarga un brazo para apagar la luz de la mesita y me atrae hacia él.

Miro el reloj. Oh, no: las tres y cuarenta y cinco.

Me envuelve en sus brazos, pega la frente a mi espalda y me acaricia el cuello con la nariz.

—Te amo, Serena Tsukino, y quiero que estés siempre a mi lado —murmura mientras me besa el cuello—. Ahora duerme.

Cierro los ojos.

.

-.-

.

Abro a regañadientes mis pesados párpados y una brillante luz inunda la habitación. Dejo escapar un gruñido. Me siento aturdida, desconectada de las extremidades que siento como plomo, y Darien me envuelve pegado a mí como la hiedra. Como de costumbre, tengo demasiado calor. Deben de ser las cinco de la mañana; el despertador aún no ha sonado. Me muevo para librarme del calor que emite su cuerpo, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos, y él balbucea algo ininteligible en sueños. Miro el reloj: Ocho y cuarenta y cinco.

Mierda, voy a llegar tarde. Maldita sea. Me apresuro saliendo de la cama y corro al baño. Tardo cuatro minutos en ducharme y volver a salir.

Darien está sentado en la cama, mirándome con diversión mal disimulada mezclada con cautela, mientras yo termino de secarme y elegir mi ropa. Quizás esté esperando mi reacción a las revelaciones de anoche. Pero ahora mismo, lo único que no tengo es tiempo.

Repaso la ropa elegida: pantalón negro, camisa negra… todo un poco como la señora R., pero ahora no puedo perder un segundo cambiando de opinión. Me pongo rápidamente un sujetador y unas bragas negras, consciente de que él observa todos mis movimientos. Es… inquietante. Las bragas y el sujetador servirán.

—Te ves bien —ronronea Darien desde la cama—. ¿Sabes?, puedes llamar y decir que estás enferma.

Me obsequia esa media sonrisa devastadora, ciento cincuenta por ciento lasciva. Oh, es tan tentador… La diosa que llevo dentro hace un mohín provocativo.

—No, Darien. No puedo. Yo no soy un presidente megalómano con una hermosa sonrisa que puede entrar y salir a su antojo.

—Me gusta entrar y salir a mi antojo.

Despliega su gloriosa sonrisa un poco más, de manera que ahora aparece en IMAX de alta definición.

—¡Darien! —lo regaño.

Le tiro la toalla, y se echa a reír.

—¿Hermosa sonrisa, eh?

—Sí, y ya sabes el efecto que tiene en mí.

Me pongo el reloj.

—¿Efecto? —parpadea con aire inocente.

—Sí, lo sabes. El mismo efecto que tiene en todas las mujeres. La verdad es que resulta muy molesto ver cómo todas se derriten.

—¿Ah, sí?

Arquea una ceja y me mira. Se está divirtiendo mucho.

—No se haga el inocente, señor Shields. La verdad es que no te queda —le digo distraídamente, mientras me recojo el pelo en una cola de caballo y me pongo mis zapatos negros de tacón alto.

Ya está. Así voy bien.

Cuando voy a darle un beso de despedida, él me agarra y me tira de nuevo en la cama, y se inclina sobre mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Oh. Es tan guapo: esos ojos que brillan traviesos, ese pelo alborotado que le queda después de hacer el amor, esa sonrisa fascinante. Ahora tiene ganas de jugar.

Yo estoy cansada, la cabeza todavía me da vueltas por todas las revelaciones de ayer, mientras que él está fresco como una rosa y de lo más sexy. Oh, es exasperante… mi Cincuenta.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para tentarte a que te quedes? —dice en voz baja.

Siento un pálpito en el corazón y empieza a latirme con fuerza. Es la tentación personificada.

—No puedes —refunfuño, forcejeando para incorporarme—. Déjame ir.

Hace un puchero y desiste. Sonriendo, paso los dedos sobre sus labios esculpidos… mi Cincuenta Sombras. Lo amo tanto, con toda la oscuridad de su devastada existencia. Ni siquiera he empezado a procesar los acontecimientos de ayer ni cómo me siento al respecto.

Me inclino para darle un beso, agradecida por haberme lavado los dientes. Él me besa fuerte y largamente, y luego de repente me agarra y me levanta, dejándome aturdida, sin aliento y temblorosa.

—Artemis te llevará. Llegarás antes si no tienes que buscar aparcamiento. Está esperando en la puerta del edificio —dice Darien amablemente, y parece aliviado.

¿Acaso le preocupa la reacción que pueda tener esta mañana? Estaba segura que lo de anoche… bueno, lo de esta madrugada, le habría demostrado que no pienso salir huyendo.

—Está bien. Gracias —murmuro, decepcionada por estar de pie, confundida por sus dudas, y vagamente molesta porque una vez más no conduciré mi Saab.

Pero, en fin, tiene razón: con Artemis llegaré más rápido.

—Disfrute de su mañana de vagancia, señor Shields. Ojalá pudiera quedarme, pero el hombre que es dueño de la empresa para la que trabajo no aprobaría que su personal faltara a su puesto solo por disfrutar de un poco de buen sexo.

Agarro mi bolso.

—Personalmente, señorita Tsukino, no tengo ninguna duda de que él lo aprobaría. De hecho, puede que insistiera en ello.

—¿Por qué te quedas en la cama? No es propio de ti.

Cruza las manos detrás de la cabeza y me sonríe.

—Porque puedo, señorita Tsukino.

Lo miro y muevo la cabeza.

—Hasta luego, nene.

Le lanzo un beso y salgo por la puerta.

.

-.-

.

Artemis me está esperando y por lo visto sabe que voy retrasada, porque conduce como un loco y consigue que llegue al trabajo a las nueve y cuarto. Cuando aparca junto a la acera, me siento agradecida… agradecida por estar viva: conducía de un modo aterrador. Y agradecida por no llegar terriblemente tarde: solo quince minutos.

—Gracias, Artemis —murmuro, pálida.

Recuerdo que Darien me contó que conducía tanques; quizás también maneje coches de carreras.

—Sere —asiente a modo de despedida, y yo salgo corriendo para la oficina.

Mientras abro la puerta del vestíbulo veo que por lo visto Artemis ha superado esa formalidad de «señorita Tsukino», y eso me hace sonreír.

Elsa me sonríe cuando cruzo a toda prisa la recepción en dirección a mi escritorio.

—¡Sere! —me llama Diamante—. Ven.

Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué horas son estas? —me increpa.

—Lo siento. Me quedé dormida —respondo, sonrojándome.

—Que no vuelva a pasar. Prepárame un café, y después necesito que mandes unas cartas. Apresúrate —grita, haciéndome dar un respingo.

¿Por qué está tan enojado? ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Qué hice? Corro a la cocina a prepararle el café. Quizás debí haber faltado al trabajo. Podría… bueno, estar teniendo sexo excitante con Darien, o desayunando con él, o simplemente hablando… lo cual sería toda una novedad.

Diamante apenas levanta la vista cuando vuelvo a entrar en su despacho para entregarle el café. Me lanza una hoja de papel, escrita a mano de forma ilegible.

—Pásalo a ordenador, tráemelo para que lo firme, después lo copias y lo envías por correo a todos nuestros autores.

—Muy bien, Diamante.

Tampoco levanta la vista cuando salgo. Vaya, sí que está molesto.

Por fin me siento en mi escritorio, sintiendo cierto alivio. Tomo un sorbo de té mientras espero a que se encienda el ordenador. Reviso mis e-mails.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:05**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Extrañándote**

_._

_Por favor, utiliza la BlackBerry._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:27**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: El privilegio de algunos**

_._

_Mi jefe está molesto._

_La culpa es tuya por tenerme despierta hasta tan tarde con tus… travesuras._

_Debería darte vergüenza._

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:32**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: ¿Travesuras?**

_._

_Tú no tienes por qué trabajar, Serena._

_No tienes ni idea de lo horrorizado que estoy de mis travesuras._

_Pero me gusta tenerte despierta hasta tarde ;)_

_Por favor, utiliza la BlackBerry._

_Ah, y cásate conmigo, por favor._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:35**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Ganarse la vida**

_._

_Conozco tu tendencia natural a insistir, pero ya basta._

_Tengo que hablar con tu psiquiatra._

_Sólo entonces te daré mi respuesta._

_No me opongo a vivir en pecado._

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:40**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: BLACKBERRY**

_._

_Serena: si vas a empezar a hablar del doctor Furuhata, entonces usa tu blackberry._

_No es una petición._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Ahora enojado presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Oh, no, ahora él también está enojado conmigo. Bueno, por mí que se ponga como quiera. Saco mi BlackBerry del bolso y la miro con escepticismo. Mientras lo hacía, empieza a sonar. ¿Es que no puede dejarme en paz?

—Sí —contesto con sequedad.

—Sere, hola…

—¡Seiya! ¿Cómo estás?

Oh, es agradable escuchar su voz.

—Estoy bien, Sere. Oye, ¿sigues viendo al tal Shields?

—Eh… sí… ¿Por qué?

¿A dónde quiere ir a parar?

—Bueno, él compró todas tus fotos, y pensé que podría llevarlas yo mismo a Seattle. La exposición cierra el jueves, o sea que podría llevárselas el viernes por la tarde. Y a lo mejor podríamos tomar una copa o algo. La verdad es que también necesitaría un lugar donde dormir.

—Eso me parece estupendo, Seiya. Sí, seguro que podremos arreglarlo de alguna forma. Deja que lo hable con Darien y te vuelvo a llamar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien, espero tu llamada. Adiós, Sere.

—Adiós.

Y cuelga.

Santo Cielo. No he visto ni sabido nada de Seiya desde la inauguración de su exposición. Ni siquiera le pregunté cómo le estaba yendo, o si había vendido alguna obra más. Vaya amiga.

Así que a lo mejor el viernes por la noche salga por ahí con Seiya. ¿Cómo lo tomará Darien? Me doy cuenta de que me estoy mordiendo el labio cuando al final siento que me duele. Oh, ese hombre tiene un doble estándar. Él puede —me estremezco al pensarlo— darle ese maldito baño a su ex amante, pero a mí seguramente me causará un problema solo por querer tomar una copa con Seiya. ¿Cómo voy a manejar todo esto?

—¡Sere! —Diamante me saca de golpe de mi ensueño. ¿Sigue molesto?—. ¿Dónde está esa carta?

—Eh… ya voy.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué le pasa?

Escribo la carta en la mitad de tiempo, la imprimo y entro en su despacho, nerviosa.

—Aquí tienes.

La dejo sobre su escritorio y me doy la vuelta para irme. Inmediatamente, Diamante le echa un vistazo rápido, crítico y penetrante.

—No sé a qué te dedicas ahí afuera, pero yo te pago para trabajar —replica.

—Soy consciente de eso, Diamante —balbuceo en tono de disculpa.

Y siento un rubor que se extiende lentamente bajo mi piel.

—Esto está lleno de errores —espeta—. Hazlo de nuevo.

Oh, no. Empieza a sonar como alguien que conozco, pero la brusquedad de Darien puedo tolerarla. Diamante está empezando a molestarme.

—Ah, y tráeme otro café de paso.

—Lo siento —musito, y salgo de su despacho tan rápido como puedo.

Por Dios. Se está poniendo insoportable. Vuelvo a sentarme en mi escritorio, rehago rápidamente la carta, que solo tenía dos errores, y la reviso a fondo antes de imprimirla. Ahora está perfecta. Le preparo otro café, y le dirijo una elocuente mirada a Elsa para hacerle saber que estoy metida en un buen problema. Suspiro profundamente, y entro de nuevo en su despacho.

—Mejor —murmura de mala gana mientras firma la carta—. Fotocópiala, archiva el original y envíala por correo a todos nuestros autores. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. —No soy una idiota—. Diamante, ¿pasa algo?

Él levanta la vista, y sus ojos violeta se oscurecen mientras repasan mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se me hiela la sangre.

—No.

Es una respuesta concisa, grosera y despectiva. Yo me quedo allí plantada como la idiota que decía no ser, y luego vuelvo a salir disparada de su despacho. Quizás él también sufra un trastorno de personalidad. Por Dios, estoy rodeada de ellos. Voy hacia la fotocopiadora —que por supuesto, sufre un atasco de papel—, y en cuanto la arreglo, descubro que se terminó el papel. Hoy no es mi día.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a mi escritorio y empiezo llenar sobres, suena la BlackBerry. A través del cristal de su despacho, veo que Diamante está al teléfono. Contesto. Es Nicolas.

—Hola, Sere. ¿Cómo fue anoche?

Anoche… Me viene a la mente una rápida secuencia de imágenes: Darien arrodillado, su confesión, su proposición, los macarrones con queso, mis lágrimas, su pesadilla, el sexo, tocarlo…

—Eh… bien —murmuro de forma poco convincente.

Nicolas se queda callado, y al final decide pasar por alto mi evasiva.

—Genial. ¿Puedo ir a recoger las llaves?

—Claro.

—Pasaré por ahí dentro de media hora. ¿Tendrás tiempo para un café?

—Hoy no. Llegué tarde y mi jefe está furioso como un oso al que le hubiera picado una hiedra venenosa en el trasero.

—Suena mal.

—Muy mal —digo soltando una risita.

Nicolas se ríe y me alegra un poco el ánimo

—Está bien, nos vemos en media hora.

Y cuelga.

Levanto la vista y Diamante me está mirando. Maldita sea. Lo ignoro a conciencia y sigo llenando sobres.

Media hora más tarde, suena el teléfono de mi escritorio. Es Elsa.

—Volvió. Está aquí, en recepción. El dios castaño.

Después de toda la angustia que pasé ayer y del día que el malhumorado de mi jefe me está haciendo pasar, es una alegría ver a Nicolas, aunque enseguida tenemos que despedirnos.

—¿Nos veremos esta noche?

—Seguramente me quedaré con Darien.

Me ruborizo.

—Estás muy enamorada, ¿eh? —comenta Nicolas con cariño.

Me encojo de hombros. Si solo fuera eso… Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no solo estoy muy enamorada: estoy enamorada de por vida. Y lo más extraordinario es que Darien parece sentir lo mismo. Nicolas me da un breve abrazo.

—Hasta luego, Sere.

Vuelvo a mi escritorio, intentando digerir lo que acabo de descubrir. Oh, lo que daría por pasar un día sola para pensar en todo esto.

De pronto Diamante aparece ante mí.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Tuve que atender un asunto en recepción.

Me está poniendo realmente los nervios de punta.

—Quiero mi almuerzo. Lo de siempre —dice con brusquedad, y vuelve a entrar en su despacho.

¿Por qué no me quedé en casa con Darien? La diosa que llevo dentro cruza los brazos y frunce los labios: ella también quiere saber la respuesta a eso. Recojo mi bolso y la BlackBerry y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Reviso mis mensajes.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:06**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Extrañándote**

_._

_Mi cama es demasiado grande sin ti._

_Por lo visto, tendré que ir a trabajar después de todo._

_Incluso los presidentes megalómanos necesitan algo que hacer._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente girando sus pulgares de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Y otro de él, de esta mañana.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:50**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Discreción**

_._

_Es la mejor parte del valor._

_Por favor actúa con discreción… Tus e-mails de trabajo están monitoreados._

_¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECÍRTELO?_

_Sí. Mayúsculas chillonas, como tú dices. UTILIZA LA BLACKBERRY._

_El doctor Furuhata puede reunirse con nosotros mañana por la tarde._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Todavía enojado presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Y otro más… oh, no.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 12:15**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Grillos**

_._

_No he sabido nada de ti._

_Por favor, dime que estás bien._

_Ya sabes cómo me preocupo._

_¡Enviaré a Artemis a comprobarlo!_

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Muy ansioso presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, y lo llamo. No quiero que se preocupe.

—Teléfono de Darien Shields, soy Saori Ohno.

Oh, me desconcierta tanto que no sea Darien quien conteste que me paro en seco en la calle, y el chico que va detrás de mí murmura enfadado y se desvía bruscamente para no chocar conmigo. Me refugio bajo el toldo verde de la cafetería.

—¿Hola? ¿Puedo ayudarla?

La voz de Saori llena el incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento… Eh… esperaba hablar con Darien.

—En este momento el señor Shields está en una reunión —dice muy expeditiva—. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?

—¿Puede decirle que llamó Sere?

—¿Sere? ¿Es Serena Tsukino?

—Eh… Sí.

Su pregunta me confunde.

—Espere un segundo, señorita Tsukino.

Ella deja un momento el teléfono y escucho con atención, pero no oigo lo que pasa. Unos segundos más tarde, Darien está en la línea.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Él respira, aliviado.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo, Darien? —murmuro para tranquilizarle.

—Siempre contestas enseguida a mis correos. Después de lo que te dije ayer, estaba preocupado —añade en voz baja, y luego habla con alguien de su despacho—. No, Saori. Diles que esperen —ordena rotundo.

Oh, yo conozco ese tono de voz.

No puedo oír la respuesta de Saori.

—No, dije que esperen —reitera con firmeza.

—Darien, obviamente estás muy ocupado. Solo llamé para decirte que estoy bien, en serio… solo que hoy he estado muy ocupada. Diamante ha sacado el látigo. Eh… quiero decir…

Me ruborizo y me callo.

Por un momento Darien no dice nada.

—Así que el látigo, ¿eh? Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que lo habría considerado un hombre muy afortunado —dice en un tono bastante sardónico—. No permitas que se te suba encima, nena.

—¡Darien! —lo regaño, y sé que está sonriendo.

—Solo vigílalo, eso es todo. Mira, me alegro de que estés bien. ¿A qué hora te recojo?

—Te mandaré un e-mail.

—Desde tu BlackBerry —dice con severidad.

—Sí, señor —replico a mi vez.

—Hasta luego, nena.

—Adiós…

Sigue al teléfono.

—Cuelga —lo regaño, sonriendo.

Él suspira profundamente.

—Ojalá no hubieras ido a trabajar esta mañana.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero estoy ocupada. Cuelga.

—Cuelga tú.

Puedo notar su sonrisa. Oh, el Darien juguetón. Adoro al Darien juguetón. Mmm… Adoro a Darien, punto.

—Ya empezamos otra vez…

—Te estás mordiendo el labio.

Maldita sea, tiene razón. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—¿Ves?, tú crees que no te conozco, Serena. Pero te conozco mejor de lo que crees —murmura seductoramente, de esa forma que me deja sin fuerzas y hace que me derrita.

—Darien, ya hablaremos más tarde. En este momento yo también desearía realmente no haber salido esta mañana.

—Esperaré su correo electrónico, señorita Tsukino.

—Buen día, señor Shields

Cuelgo, y me apoyo en el frío y duro vidrio del escaparate de la cafetería. Oh, Dios, incluso por teléfono me posee. Sacudo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en Darien Shields y entro en cafetería, deprimida al pensar de nuevo en Diamante.

.

-.-

.

Cuando vuelvo, me pone mala cara.

—¿Te parece bien que salga a almorzar ahora? —le pregunto cautelosa.

Él levanta la vista y me mira aún más malhumorado.

—Si no hay más remedio… —me suelta—. Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Para recuperar el tiempo que perdiste esta mañana.

—Diamante, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Hoy pareces muy enojado. ¿Hice algo que te haya molestado?

Se me queda mirando.

—Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para hacer una lista de tus fallos. Estoy ocupado.

Continúa mirando la pantalla de su ordenador, echándome claramente.

Por Dios… ¿Qué hice?

Me doy la vuelta y salgo de su despacho, y por un momento creo que voy a llorar. ¿Por qué de repente siente tanta aversión hacia mí? Me viene a la mente una idea muy desagradable, pero la ignoro. Ahora mismo no necesito pensar en sus tonterías… suficiente tengo con lo mío.

Salgo del edificio en dirección al Starbucks más cercano, pido un café con leche y me siento junto a la ventana. Saco el iPod del bolso y me pongo los auriculares. Escojo una canción al azar y pulso el botón de repetir para que suene una y otra vez. Necesito música para pensar.

Dejo vagar mi mente. Darien el sádico. Darien el sumiso. Darien el intocable. Los impulsos edípicos de Darien. Darien bañando a Rubina. Esta última imagen me atormenta, y gimo y cierro los ojos.

¿Realmente puedo casarme con este hombre? Eso implica aceptar muchas cosas. Él es complejo y difícil, pero en el fondo sé que no quiero dejarlo, a pesar de todos sus problemas. Nunca podría dejarlo. Lo amo. Sería como cortarme un brazo.

Nunca me había sentido tan viva, tan vital como ahora. Desde que lo conocí he descubierto toda clase de sentimientos profundos, desconcertantes, y nuevas experiencias. Con Cincuenta nunca hay momentos de aburrimiento.

Recuerdo mi vida antes de Darien, y es como si todo fuera en blanco y negro, como los retratos de Seiya. Ahora mi vida entera es de colores saturados, ricos y brillantes. Estoy volando sobre un rayo de luz deslumbrante, la luz deslumbrante de Darien. Sigo siendo Ícaro, volando demasiado cerca del sol. Suelto un resoplido interno. Volar con Darien… ¿quién puede resistirse a un hombre que puede volar?

¿Puedo renunciar a él? ¿Quiero renunciar a él? Es como si él hubiera presionado un interruptor que me iluminara por dentro. Conocerlo ha sido todo un proceso de aprendizaje. He descubierto más sobre mí misma en las últimas semanas que nunca antes. He aprendido sobre mi cuerpo, mis límites infranqueables, mi tolerancia, mi paciencia, mi compasión y mi capacidad de amar.

Y entonces la idea me impacta como un relámpago. Esto es lo que él necesita de mí, a lo que tiene derecho: al amor incondicional. Nunca lo recibió de la puta adicta al crack… eso es lo que él necesita. ¿Puedo amarlo incondicionalmente? ¿Puedo aceptarlo tal como es, a pesar de todo lo que me contó anoche?

Sé que es un hombre herido, pero no creo que sea irreparable. Suspiro al recordar las palabras de Artemis: «Es un buen hombre, señorita Tsukino».

Yo he sido testigo de la contundente evidencia de su bondad: sus obras de beneficencia, su ética empresarial, su generosidad… y, sin embargo, no es capaz de verla por sí mismo. No se cree en absoluto merecedor de amor. Conocer su historia y sus predilecciones me ha permitido tener una idea del origen de su odio hacia sí mismo… por eso no ha dejado que nadie se le acerque. ¿Seré capaz de superar esto?

Una vez me dijo que no podía ni imaginar siquiera hasta dónde llegaba su depravación. Bueno, ahora ya me lo contó y, conociendo cómo fueron los primeros años de su vida, no me sorprende… aunque me impactó mucho oírlo en voz alta. Al menos me lo ha contado… y parece más feliz después de haberlo hecho. Ahora lo sé todo.

¿Eso devalúa su amor por mí? No, no lo creo. Él nunca se había sentido así, ni yo tampoco. Esto es nuevo para ambos.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al recordar que, cuando dejó que lo tocara anoche, cayeron sus últimas barreras. Y que tuvo que aparecer Rubina con toda su locura para que llegáramos a ese punto.

Tal vez debería estar agradecida. Ahora, el hecho de que él la bañara ya no me deja un sabor tan amargo. Me pregunto qué ropa le dio. Espero que no fuera el vestido de color ciruela. Me gusta mucho ese vestido.

Así que ¿puedo amar incondicionalmente a ese hombre con todos sus problemas? Porque no merece menos que eso. Todavía tiene que aprender límites, y pequeñas cosas como la empatía, y a ser menos controlador. Dice que ya no siente la compulsión de hacerme daño; quizás el doctor Furuhata pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre eso.

Fundamentalmente, eso es lo que más me preocupa: que necesite eso y que siempre haya encontrado mujeres afines que también lo necesitaban. Frunzo el ceño. Sí, esa es la seguridad que necesito. Quiero ser todas las cosas para este hombre, su Alfa y su Omega y todo lo que hay en medio, porque él lo es todo para mí.

Espero que Furuhata pueda contestar a todas mis preguntas, y quizás entonces podré decir que sí. Darien y yo encontraremos nuestro propio pedacito de cielo cerca del sol.

Contemplo el bullicio de Seattle a la hora del almuerzo. Señora de Darien Shields… ¿quién lo iba a decir? Miro el reloj. ¡Oh, no! Me levanto de un salto y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta: llevo una hora entera sentada aquí… ¡qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo! ¡Diamante se va a poner como una fiera!

.

-.-

.

Vuelvo sigilosamente a mi escritorio. Por suerte, él no está en su despacho. Parece ser que me salí con la mía. Miro fijamente la pantalla de mi ordenador, tratando de que mi mente se ponga en modo trabajo.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Me sobresalto. Diamante está detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados.

—Estaba en el sótano, fotocopiando —miento.

Él aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una línea fina, inflexible.

—A las seis y media tengo que salir para el aeropuerto. Necesito que te quedes hasta entonces.

—De acuerdo.

Le sonrío con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz.

—Necesito una copia impresa de mi agenda de trabajo en Nueva York, junto con diez fotocopias. Y encárgate de que empaqueten los folletos. ¡Y tráeme un café! —gruñe, y entra con paso enérgico en su despacho.

Doy un suspiro de alivio y, cuando cierra la puerta, le saco la lengua. Bastardo…

.

-.-

.

A las cuatro en punto, Elsa llama desde recepción.

—Rei Shields te llama por teléfono.

¿Rei? Espero que no quiera que vayamos al centro comercial.

—¡Hola, Rei!

—Sere, hola. ¿Cómo estás? —dice con entusiasmo desbordante.

—Bien. Tengo mucho trabajo hoy. ¿Y tú?

—¡Estoy tan aburrida! Necesito encontrar algo que hacer, así que estoy organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Darien.

¿El cumpleaños de Darien? Vaya, no tenía ni idea.

—¿Cuándo es?

—Lo sabía. Sabía que no te lo habría dicho. Es el sábado. Mamá y papá quieren que venga todo el mundo a cenar para celebrarlo. Te estoy invitando oficialmente.

—Oh, eso es estupendo. Gracias, Rei.

—Ya llamé a Darien y se lo dije, y él me dio tu teléfono de aquí.

—Genial.

Mi mente ya está dando vueltas: ¿qué demonios voy a comprarle a Darien por su cumpleaños? ¿Qué le compras a un hombre que lo tiene todo?

—Y quizás la próxima semana podríamos ir a almorzar.

—Por supuesto. ¿Y qué tal mañana? Mi jefe estará en Nueva York.

—Oh, eso sería genial, Sere. ¿A qué hora?

—Digamos ¿a las doce y cuarenta y cinco?

—Ahí estaré. Adiós, Sere.

—Adiós.

Cuelgo.

Darien. Cumpleaños. ¿Qué demonios puedo comprarle?

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:11**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Antediluviano**

_._

_Querido señor Shields:_

_¿Cuándo, exactamente, pensaba decírmelo?_

_¿Qué debería comprarle a mi anciano por su cumpleaños?_

_¿Quizás unas pilas nuevas para su audífono?_

_S x_

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:20**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Prehistórico**

_._

_No te burles de los ancianos._

_Me alegro de que estés vivita y coleando._

_Y de que Rei te haya llamado._

_Las pilas siempre son útiles._

_No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente sordo como una tapia de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:24**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Mmm**

_._

_Querido señor Shields:_

_Lo imagino haciendo pucheros mientras escribía esa última frase._

_Eso ejerce un efecto en mí._

_S xox_

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ayudante de Diamante Black, editor de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:29**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Con los ojos en blanco**

_._

_Señorita Tsukino:_

_¡UTILICE LA BLACKBERRY!_

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente mano suelta de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué es tan susceptible con los e-mails?

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:33**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Inspiración**

_._

_Querido señor Shields:_

_Ah… Sus manos no pueden estar quietas por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?_

_Me pregunto qué diría el doctor Furuhata al respecto._

_Pero ahora ya sé qué voy a regalarte por tu cumpleaños… y espero que me deje adolorida…_

_;)_

_._

_S x_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:38**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Angina**

_._

_Señorita Tsukino:_

_No creo que mi corazón pueda aguantar la tensión de otro correo como ese; ni tampoco mis pantalones, por cierto._

_Compórtese._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:42**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Pesado**

_._

_Darien:_

_Intento trabajar para mi muy pesado jefe._

_Por favor, deja de distraerme y de ser tan pesado tú también._

_Tu último e-mail me ha puesto a mil._

_._

_x_

_P.D.: ¿Puedes recogerme a las 18:30?_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:47**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Ahí estaré**

_._

_Nada me complacería más._

_En realidad, sí se me ocurren una serie de cosas que me complacerían más, y todas tienen que ver contigo._

_X_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Al leer su respuesta, me ruborizo y sacudo la cabeza. Bromear sobre estas cosas por correo está muy bien, pero la verdad es que tenemos que hablar. Quizás después de mi charla con el doctor Furuhata. Dejo la BlackBerry y doy por terminada mi pequeña reconciliación.

.

-.-

.

Alrededor de las seis y cuarto la oficina está desierta. Tengo todo listo para Diamante. Reservé un taxi para que lo lleve al aeropuerto, y sólo tengo que entregarle sus documentos. Miro nerviosamente a través del cristal, pero él sigue concentrado en su llamada telefónica, y no quiero interrumpirlo; no con el humor que tiene hoy.

Mientras espero a que termine, se me ocurre que hoy no he comido. Oh, no… eso no le gustará a Cincuenta. Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la cocina para ver si quedan galletas.

Mientras abro el tarro comunitario de galletas, Diamante aparece inesperadamente en el umbral de la cocina, sorprendiéndome.

Oh. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Me mira fijamente.

—Bueno, Sere. Creo que este es un buen momento para hablar de tus fallos.

Entra, cierra la puerta, e inmediatamente se me seca la boca y en mi mente suena una alarma fuerte e insistente.

Oh, mierda.

En sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa grotesca, y sus ojos tienen un brillo profundo e intenso de color morado.

—Por fin estamos a solas —dice, y se lame lentamente el labio inferior.

¿Qué?

—Ahora… ¿vas a ser una buena chica y escucharás con mucha atención lo que te diga?

.

.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

.

Los ojos de Diamante tienen un destello violeta muy oscuro, y sonríe sarcásticamente mientras mira con lascivia mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

El miedo me deja sin respiración. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere? De algún lugar del interior de mi mente y a pesar de mi sequedad de boca, surge la determinación y el coraje para forzarme a decir algunas palabras entre dientes, con el mantra de mi clase de autodefensa, «Deja que sigan hablando», girando en mi cerebro como un etéreo centinela.

—Diamante, no creo que ahora sea buen momento para esto. Tu taxi llegará dentro de diez minutos, y tengo que darte todos tus documentos.

Mi voz, tranquila pero ronca, me delata.

Él sonríe, y cuando finalmente esa sonrisa alcanza a sus ojos, tiene un aire despótico de «no me importa». Su mirada brilla bajo la áspera luz del fluorescente sobre nuestras cabezas en este cuarto gris y sin ventanas. Da un paso hacia mí, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Lo miro, y veo sus pupilas dilatadas, el negro eclipsando al violeta. Oh, Dios. Mi miedo se intensifica.

—¿Sabes?, tuve que pelearme con Esmeralda para darte este trabajo…

Se le apaga la voz y se acerca un paso más, y yo retrocedo hasta los sucios armarios de la pared. Deja que siga hablando, que siga hablando, que siga hablando.

—Diamante, ¿qué problema tienes exactamente? Si quieres exponer tus quejas, entonces deberíamos decirles a Recursos Humanos que estén presentes. Podemos hablarlo con Esmeralda en un ambiente más formal.

¿Dónde está el personal de seguridad? ¿Siguen en el edificio?

—No necesitamos a Recursos Humanos para manejar esta situación, Sere —dice desdeñoso—. Cuando te contraté, pensé que trabajarías duro. Creí que tenías potencial. Pero ahora… no sé. Te has vuelto distraída y descuidada. Y me pregunto… si no será tu novio el que te está llevando por el mal camino.

Pronuncia «novio» con un desprecio espeluznante.

—Decidí revisar tu cuenta de correo electrónico, para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista. ¿Y sabes qué encontré, Sere? ¿Sabes lo que no cuadraba? Los únicos e-mails personales de tu cuenta eran para el egocéntrico de tu novio. —Hace una pausa y evalúa mi reacción—. Y me puse a pensar… ¿dónde están los e-mails que le envía él? No hay ninguno. Nada. Cero. Dime, ¿qué está pasando, Sere? ¿Cómo puede ser que los e-mails que te envía él no aparezcan en nuestro sistema? ¿Eres una especie de espía empresarial que ha colocado aquí la organización de Shields? ¿Es eso?

Mierda, los e-mails. Oh, no. ¿Qué puse en ellos?

—Diamante, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Trato de parecer desconcertada, y resulto bastante convincente. Esta conversación no va como esperaba y no confío en lo más mínimo en él. Alguna feromona subliminal que exuda del cuerpo de Diamante me mantiene en alerta máxima. Este hombre está enojado, es voluble y totalmente impredecible. Intento razonar con él.

—Acabas de decir que tuviste que convencer a Esmeralda para contratarme. ¿Cómo pueden haberme introducido aquí para espiar? Aclárate, Diamante.

—Pero Shields arruinó lo del viaje a Nueva York, ¿cierto?

Oh, no.

—¿Cómo lo consiguió, Sere? ¿Qué hizo tu rico y poderoso novio?

La poca sangre que me quedaba en las venas desaparece, y creo que voy a desmayarme.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Diamante —susurro—. Tu taxi está a punto de llegar. ¿Te traigo tus cosas?

Oh, por favor, deja que me vaya. Acaba ya con esto.

Diamante disfruta viéndome en esa situación tan incómoda y agobiante, y continúa:

—¿Y él cree que intentaré propasarme contigo? —Sonríe y se le enciende la mirada—. Bueno, quiero que pienses en algo mientras estoy en Nueva York. Yo te di este trabajo y espero cierta gratitud por tu parte. En realidad, tengo derecho. Tuve que pelear para conseguirte. Esmeralda quería a alguien más calificado, pero… yo vi algo en ti. De manera que tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. Un acuerdo que me deje satisfecho. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Sere?

¡Mierda!

—Considéralo, si lo prefieres, como una nueva descripción de tu trabajo. Y, si me satisfaces, no investigaré más a fondo qué teclas ha tocado tu novio, qué contactos ha exprimido, o qué favores se ha cobrado de algún compañero de una de esas presumidas fraternidades universitarias.

Lo miro con la boca abierta. Me está chantajeando… ¡a cambio de sexo! ¿Y qué puedo decir? Aún faltan tres semanas para que la noticia de la adquisición de Darien se haga pública. Apenas puedo creer esto. ¡Sexo… conmigo!

Diamante se acerca más hasta colocarse justo en frente de mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Su colonia empalagosa y dulce invade mis fosas nasales… es repugnante. Y, si no me equivoco, el aliento huele a alcohol. Oh, no, ha estado bebiendo… ¿cuándo?

—Eres una reprimida, calientapollas, ¿sabes, Sere? —murmura apretando los dientes.

¿Qué? ¿Calientapollas… yo?

—Diamante, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando —susurro, y siento una descarga de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo.

Ahora está más cerca, y espero mi momento para entrar en acción. Kenji estaría orgulloso. Él me enseñó qué hacer. Es experto en autodefensa. Si Diamante me toca, si respira siquiera demasiado cerca de mí, lo derribaré. Me falta el aire. No debo desmayarme. No debo desmayarme.

—Mírate. —Me observa con lascivia—. Estás muy excitada, puedo sentirlo. En realidad tú me provocas. En el fondo lo deseas, lo sé.

Santo Dios. Este hombre está delirando. Mi miedo alcanza el nivel de Alerta Máxima, y amenaza con aplastarme.

—No, Diamante, yo nunca te he provocado.

—Sí, me provocaste, puta calientapollas. Detecto las señales.

Alarga la mano, y con el dorso de los nudillos me acaricia delicadamente la mejilla hasta el mentón. Su dedo índice me acaricia la garganta, y yo siento el corazón en la boca mientras reprimo las náuseas. Llega hasta el hueco de la base del cuello bajo el botón desabrochado de mi blusa negra, y apoya la mano en mi pecho.

—Me deseas. Admítelo, Sere.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, y concentrada en lo que tengo que hacer —en lugar de en mi creciente repugnancia y temor—, pongo una mano delicadamente sobre la suya, como una caricia. Él sonríe triunfante. Entonces le agarro el dedo meñique, se lo retuerzo hacia atrás y, de un tirón, lo hago bajar a la altura de su cadera.

—¡Ahhh! —grita por el dolor y la sorpresa, y, cuando trastabilla, levanto la rodilla con fuerza hasta su ingle y consigo impactar perfectamente en mi objetivo.

Cuando dobla las rodillas y se derrumba con un gemido sobre el suelo de la cocina con las manos entre las piernas, me aparto ágilmente hacia la izquierda.

—No vuelvas a tocarme nunca —le advierto con un gruñido—. Tu itinerario y los folletos están encima de mi escritorio. Ahora me voy a casa. Que tengas un buen viaje. Y en adelante, hazte tú el maldito café.

—¡Maldita perra! —me grita casi gimoteante, pero yo ya salí por la puerta.

Vuelvo a mi escritorio corriendo, agarro la chaqueta y el bolso, y salgo disparada hacia recepción sin hacer caso de los gemidos y las maldiciones que profiere el bastardo, aún tirado en el suelo de la cocina. Salgo a la calle y me paro un momento al sentir el aire fresco dándome en la cara. Inspiro profundamente y recupero la calma. Pero, como no he comido en todo el día, cuando esa descarga de adrenalina remite, las piernas me fallan y me desplomo en el suelo.

Con cierto distanciamiento, contemplo a cámara lenta la escena que se desarrolla delante de mí: Darien y Artemis, con trajes oscuros y camisas blancas, bajan de un salto del coche y corren hacia mí. Darien se arrodilla a mi lado, pero yo apenas soy consciente de ello y solo soy capaz de pensar: Él está aquí. Mi amor está aquí.

—¡Sere, Sere! ¿Qué sucede?

Me coloca en su regazo y me pasa las manos por los brazos para comprobar si estoy herida. Me sostiene la cabeza entre las manos y me mira con sus enormes y aterrados ojos azules. Yo me abandono, embargada por una repentina sensación de cansancio y de alivio. Oh, los brazos de Darien. No deseo estar en ninguna otra parte.

—Sere. —Me zarandea suavemente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

Niego con la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que necesito empezar a explicarme.

—Diamante —susurro, y, más que ver, percibo una fugaz mirada de Darien a Artemis, que desaparece rápidamente en el interior del edificio.

—¡Mierda! —Darien me rodea con sus brazos—. ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?

Y, en mitad de toda esta locura, una risita tonta brota de mi garganta. Recuerdo a Diamante, absolutamente conmocionado, cuando le agarré del dedo.

—Más bien qué le hice yo a él.

Me echo a reír y no puedo parar.

—¡Sere!

Darien vuelve a zarandearme, y la risa histérica se calma.

—¿Te tocó?

—Solo una vez.

Darien, dominado por la rabia, comprime y tensa los músculos, y se pone de pie con agilidad, poderoso, con la firmeza de una roca, conmigo en brazos. Está furioso. ¡No!

—¿Dónde está ese bastardo?

Se oyen gritos ahogados dentro del edificio. Darien me deja en el suelo.

—¿Puedes pararte?

Yo asiento.

—No entres. No, Darien.

De pronto ha vuelto el miedo, miedo de lo que Darien le hará a Diamante.

—Sube al coche —me ordena a gritos.

—Darien, no —digo, sujetándole del brazo.

—Entra en el maldito coche, Sere.

Se suelta de mí.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! —le suplico—. Quédate. No me dejes sola.

Utilizo mi último recurso.

Darien, furioso, se pasa la mano por el pelo y me clava una mirada llena de indecisión. Los gritos en el interior del edificio aumentan, y luego cesan de repente.

Oh, no. ¿Qué ha hecho Artemis?

Darien saca su BlackBerry.

—Darien, él tiene mis e-mails.

—¿Qué?

—Los e-mails que te envié. Quería saber dónde estaban los e-mails que tú me habías envíado a mí.

La mirada de Darien es asesina.

Maldita sea.

—¡Mierda! —masculla, y me mira con los ojos entornados.

Marca un número en su Blackberry.

Oh, no. Estoy en problemas. ¿A quién está llamando?

—Usui. Soy Shields. Necesito que accedas al servidor central de SIP y elimines todos los e-mails que me envió Serena Tsukino. Después accede a los archivos personales de Diamante Black y verifica que no estén almacenados allí. Si lo están, elimínalos… Sí, todos. Ahora. Avísame cuando esté hecho.

Corta la llamada y luego marca otro número.

—Stevenson. Soy Shields. Black… lo quiero fuera. Ahora. Ya. Llama a seguridad. Que vacíe su escritorio inmediatamente, o lo primero que haré mañana a primera hora es liquidar esta empresa. Esos son todos los motivos que necesitas para darle la carta de despido. ¿Entendido?

Se queda escuchando un momento y luego cuelga, aparentemente satisfecho.

—La BlackBerry… —sisea entre dientes.

—Por favor, no te enojes conmigo.

—En este momento estoy muy enojado contigo —gruñe, y vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo—. Entra en el coche.

—Darien, por favor…

—Entra en el jodido coche, Serena. No me obligues a tener que meterte yo personalmente —me amenaza, con los ojos centelleantes de ira.

Maldita sea.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez, por favor —le suplico.

—¡Estupidez! —explota—. Te dije que usaras tu jodida BlackBerry. A mí no me hables de estupideces. Entra en el puto coche, Serena… ¡Ahora! —brama, y yo me estremezco de miedo.

Este es el Darien furioso. Nunca lo he visto tan enojado. Apenas puede controlarse.

—Está bien —musito, y se apacigua—. Pero, por favor, ten cuidado.

Él aprieta los labios, convertidos ahora en una fina línea, y señala airado hacia el coche, mirándome fijamente.

Por Dios, está bien…Entendí el mensaje.

—Por favor, ten cuidado. No quiero que te pase nada. Me moriría —murmuro.

Él parpadea y se tranquiliza, bajando el brazo e inspirando profundamente.

—Tendré cuidado —dice, y su mirada se dulcifica.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Sus ojos arden mientras observa cómo me dirijo al coche, abro la puerta del copiloto y entro. Una vez que estoy sana y salva en el Audi, él desaparece en el interior del edificio, y yo vuelvo a sentir el corazón en la garganta. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Me siento y espero. Y espero. Y espero. Cinco minutos eternos. El taxi de Diamante aparca delante del Audi. Diez minutos. Quince. Dios… ¿qué están haciendo ahí dentro, y cómo estará Artemis? La espera es un martirio.

Veinticinco minutos después, Diamante sale del edificio cargando una caja de cartón. Detrás de él aparece el guardia de seguridad. ¿Dónde estaba antes? Después salen Darien y Artemis. Diamante parece aturdido. Va directo al taxi, y me alegro de que el Audi tenga vidrios polarizados y no pueda verme. El taxi arranca —no creo que se dirija al aeropuerto—, y Darien y Artemis se acercan al coche.

Darien abre la puerta del conductor y se desliza en el asiento, seguramente porque yo estoy adelante, y Artemis se sienta detrás de mí. Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra cuando Darien enciende el coche y se incorpora al tráfico. Yo me atrevo a mirar de reojo a Cincuenta. Tiene los labios apretados, pero parece distraído. Suena el teléfono del coche.

—Shields —espeta Darien.

—Señor Shields, soy Usui.

—Usui, estoy en altavoz y hay más gente en el coche —advierte.

—Señor, ya todo está hecho. Pero necesito hablar con usted sobre otras cosas que he encontrado en el ordenador del señor Black.

—Te llamaré cuando llegue. Y gracias, Usui.

—Muy bien, señor Shields.

Usui cuelga. Su voz parecía la de alguien mucho más joven de lo que esperaba.

¿Qué más habrá en el ordenador de Diamante?

—¿No vas a hablarme? —pregunto en voz baja.

Darien me mira, vuelve a fijar la vista en la carretera, y me doy cuenta de que sigue enojado.

—No —replica en tono adusto.

Oh, ahí vamos… qué infantil. Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, y observo por la ventanilla con la mirada perdida. Quizás debería pedirle que me deje en mi apartamento; así podría «no hablarme» desde la tranquilidad del Escala y ahorrarnos a ambos la inevitable pelea. Pero, en cuanto lo pienso, sé que no quiero dejarlo para meditar. No después de lo de ayer.

Finalmente nos detenemos delante de su edificio, y Darien sale del coche. Lo rodea con su elegante soltura y me abre la puerta.

—Vamos —ordena, mientras Artemis ocupa el asiento del conductor.

Tomo la mano que me tiende y lo sigo a través del inmenso vestíbulo hasta el ascensor. No me suelta.

—Darien, ¿por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? —susurro mientras esperamos.

—Tú sabes por qué —musita. Entramos al ascensor y marca el código del piso—. Dios, si te hubiera pasado algo, ahora él ya estaría muerto.

El tono de Darien me congela la sangre. Las puertas se cierran.

—Créeme, voy a arruinar su carrera profesional para que no pueda volver a aprovecharse de ninguna jovencita nunca más, una excusa muy miserable para un hombre de su calaña. —Mueve la cabeza—. ¡Dios, Sere!

Y de pronto me sujeta y me aprisiona contra una esquina del ascensor.

Hunde una mano en mi pelo y me atrae con fuerza hacia él. Su boca busca la mía, y me besa con apasionada desesperación. No sé por qué me toma por sorpresa, pero lo hace. Yo saboreo su alivio, su anhelo y los últimos vestigios de su rabia, mientras su lengua posee mi boca. Se detiene, me mira fijamente, y apoya todo su peso sobre mí, de forma que no puedo moverme. Me deja sin aliento y me aferro a él para sostenerme. Levanto la mirada hacia su hermoso rostro, marcado por la determinación y sin ningún rastro de humor.

—Si te hubiera pasado algo… si él te hubiera hecho daño… —Siento el estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo—. La BlackBerry —ordena en voz baja—. A partir de ahora. ¿Entendido?

Yo asiento y trago saliva, incapaz de apartar la vista de su mirada sombría y fascinante.

Cuando el ascensor se detiene, se endereza y me suelta.

—Dice que le diste una patada en las pelotas.

Darien ha aligerado el tono. Ahora su voz tiene cierto matiz de admiración, y creo que estoy perdonada.

—Sí —susurro, aún sin recuperarme del todo de la intensidad de su beso y su apasionada exigencia.

—Bien.

—Kenji estuvo en el ejército. Me enseñó muy bien.

—Me alegro mucho de que lo hiciera —musita, y añade arqueando una ceja—: Voy a tener que recordarlo.

Me da la mano, me conduce fuera del ascensor y yo lo sigo, aliviada. Me parece que su mal humor ya no empeorará.

—Tengo que llamar a Usui. No tardaré mucho.

Desaparece en su estudio, y me deja parada en el inmenso salón. La señora Moon está dando los últimos toques a nuestra cena. Me doy cuenta de que estoy hambrienta, pero necesito hacer algo.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —pregunto.

Ella se echa a reír.

—No, Sere. ¿Puedo servirle una copa o algo? Parece agotada.

—Me encantaría una copa de vino.

—¿Blanco?

—Sí, por favor.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes y ella me ofrece una copa de vino frío. No sé cuál es, pero está delicioso, se desliza con facilidad y calma mis nervios destrozados. ¿En qué estaba pensando antes? En lo viva que me sentía desde que había conocido a Darien. En que mi vida se había convertido en algo emocionante. Por Dios… ¿no podría tener al menos un par de días aburridos?

¿Y si nunca hubiera conocido a Darien? Ahora mismo estaría refugiada en mi apartamento, hablando con Nicolas, completamente alterada por el incidente con Diamante y sabiendo que tendría que volver a encontrarme con ese depravado el viernes. Tal como están las cosas ahora, es muy probable que nunca vuelva a verlo. Pero ahora ¿para quién trabajaré? Frunzo el ceño. No había pensado en eso. Mierda… ¿seguiré teniendo trabajo siquiera?

—Buenas noches, Luna.

Darien vuelve a entrar en el salón y me distrae de mis pensamientos. Va directamente a la nevera y se sirve una copa de vino.

—Buenas noches, señor Shields. ¿Cenarán a las diez, señor?

—Me parece muy bien.

Darien alza su copa.

—Por los ex militares que entrenan bien a sus hijas —dice, y se le suaviza la mirada.

—Salud —musito, y levanto mi copa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Darien.

—No sé si todavía tengo trabajo.

Él ladea la cabeza.

—¿Todavía lo quieres?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces todavía lo tienes.

Así de simple. ¿Ves? Él es el amo y señor de mi universo. Lo miro con los ojos en blanco y él sonríe.

.

-.-

.

La señora Moon ha preparado un exquisito pastel de pollo, y se retiró para que disfrutemos del fruto de su trabajo. Ahora que pude comer algo, me siento mucho mejor. Estamos sentados en la barra del desayuno, y aunque intento engatusarlo, Darien se niega a contarme qué encontró Usui en el ordenador de Diamante. Dejo el tema, y decido en su lugar abordar el espinoso asunto de la inminente visita de Seiya.

—Me llamó Seiya—digo en tono despreocupado.

—¿Ah sí?

Darien se da la vuelta para mirarme.

—Quiere traer tus fotografías el viernes.

—Una entrega personal. Qué cortés de su parte —apunta Darien.

—Quiere salir. A tomar algo. Conmigo.

—Ya veo.

—Para entonces seguramente Mina y Armand ya habrán vuelto —añado enseguida.

Darien deja el tenedor y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué me estás pidiendo exactamente?

Lo miro enojada.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada. Te estoy informando de mis planes para el viernes. Mira, yo quiero ver a Seiya, y él necesita un sitio donde dormir. Puede quedarse aquí o en mi apartamento, pero si lo hace yo también debería estar allí.

Darien abre mucho los ojos. Parece anonadado.

—Intentó propasarse contigo.

—Darien, eso fue hace varias semanas. Él estaba borracho, yo estaba borracha, tú lo solucionaste… no volverá a pasar. Él no es Diamante, por el amor de Dios.

—Nicolas está aquí. Él puede hacerle compañía.

—Quiere verme a mí, no a Nicolas.

Darien me frunce el ceño.

—Solo es un amigo —digo en tono enfático.

—No me gusta.

¿Y qué? Dios, a veces es irritante. Inspiro profundamente.

—Él es mi amigo, Darien. No lo he visto desde la inauguración de la exposición. Y fue muy breve. Sé que no tienes amigos, aparte de esa espantosa mujer, pero yo no me quejo de que la veas —replico. Darien parpadea, sorprendido—. Tengo ganas de verlo. No he sido una buena amiga.

Mi subconsciente está alarmada. _¿Estás teniendo una pequeña pataleta? ¡Cálmate!_

Los ojos azules de Darien arden al mirarme.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —dice entre dientes.

—¿Lo que pienso de qué?

—Sobre Beryl. ¿Preferirías que no la viera?

—Exacto. Preferiría que no la vieras.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no me corresponde a mí decirlo. Tú la consideras tu única amiga. —Me encojo de hombros, exasperada. Realmente no lo entiende. ¿Cómo se convirtió esto en una conversación sobre Beryl? Yo ni siquiera quiero pensar en ella. Trato de volver al tema de Seiya—. Del mismo modo que no te corresponde a ti decir si puedo o no puedo ver a Seiya. ¿No lo entiendes?

Darien me mira fijamente, creo que perplejo. Oh, ¿qué estará pensando?

—Puede quedarse aquí, supongo —musita—. Así podré vigilarlo —suena petulante.

¡Aleluya!

—¡Gracias! ¿Sabes?, si yo también voy a vivir aquí… —Me fallan las palabras. Darien asiente. Sabe qué intento decirle—. Aquí no es que falte espacio precisamente… —digo con una sonrisita irónica.

En sus labios se dibuja lentamente una sonrisa.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita Tsukino?

—Desde luego, señor Shields.

Me pongo de pie en caso de que se le empiece a calentar la mano, recojo los platos y los meto en el lavavajillas.

—Luna hará eso.

—Lo estoy haciendo yo.

Me enderezo y lo miro. Él me observa intensamente.

—Tengo que trabajar un rato —dice como disculpándose.

—Muy bien. Ya encontraré algo que hacer.

—Ven aquí —ordena, pero su voz es suave y seductora y sus ojos apasionados.

No dudo en caminar hacia él y rodearle el cuello. Él permanece sentado en el taburete. Me envuelve entre sus brazos, me estrecha contra él y simplemente me abraza.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra junto a mi cabello.

—¿Bien?

—¿Después de lo que pasó con ese hijo de puta? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió ayer? —añade en voz baja y muy seria.

Yo miro al fondo de sus oscuros, serios, ojos azules. ¿Estoy bien?

—Sí —susurro.

Me abraza más fuerte, y me siento segura, apreciada y amada, a la vez. Es maravilloso. Cierro los ojos, y disfruto de la sensación de estar en sus brazos. Amo a este hombre. Amo su aroma embriagador, su fuerza, sus maneras volubles… mi Cincuenta.

—No discutamos —murmura. Me besa el pelo e inspira profundamente—. Hueles divinamente, como siempre, Sere.

—Tú también —susurro, y le beso el cuello.

Me suelta, demasiado pronto.

—Terminaré en un par de horas.

.

-.-

.

Deambulo apáticamente por el apartamento. Darien sigue trabajando. Me he duchado y vestido con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta míos, y estoy aburrida. No quiero leer. Si me quedo quieta, me acuerdo de Diamante y de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo.

Echo un vistazo a mi antiguo dormitorio, la habitación de las sumisas. Seiya puede dormir aquí: le gustará la vista. Son las ocho y quince y el sol está empezando a ponerse por el oeste. Las luces de la ciudad centellean allá abajo. Es algo maravilloso. Sí, a Seiya le gustará estar aquí. Me pregunto vagamente dónde colgará Darien las fotos que me hizo Seiya. Preferiría que no lo hiciera. No me interesa verme a mí misma.

Salgo de nuevo al pasillo y me encuentro frente a la puerta del cuarto de juegos, y, sin pensarlo, intento abrir la puerta. Darien suele cerrarla con llave, pero, para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abre. Qué raro. Sintiéndome como una niña jugando a las escondidas y se interna en un bosque prohibido, entro. Está oscuro. Pulso el interruptor y las luces bajo la cornisa se encienden con un tenue resplandor. Es tal como lo recordaba. Una habitación como un útero.

Surgen en mi mente recuerdos de la última vez que estuve aquí. El cinturón… Me estremezco al recordarlo. Ahora cuelga inocentemente, alineado junto a los demás, en la estantería que hay junto a la puerta. Paso los dedos, vacilante, sobre los cinturones, las palas, las fustas y los látigos. Dios. Esto es lo que necesito aclarar con el doctor Furuhata. ¿Puede alguien que tiene este estilo de vida dejarlo así nomás? Parece muy poco probable. Me acerco a la cama, me siento sobre las suaves sábanas de satén rojo, y doy una mirada a todos esos artilugios.

A mi lado está el banco, y encima una variedad de varas. ¡Cuántas hay! ¿No le bastará solo con una? Bien, cuanto menos sepa de todo esto, mejor. Y la gran mesa. No sé para qué la usa Darien, nosotros nunca la probamos. Me fijo en el Chesterfield, y voy a sentarme en él. Es solo un sofá, no tiene nada de extraordinario: no hay nada para atar a nadie, por lo que puedo ver. Miro detrás de mí y veo la cómoda. Siento curiosidad. ¿Qué guardará ahí?

Cuando abro el cajón de arriba, siento que la sangre late con fuerza en mis venas. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Tengo la sensación de estar haciendo algo ilícito, como si invadiera propiedad privada, cosa que evidentemente estoy haciendo. Pero si él quiere casarse conmigo, bueno…

Dios santo, ¿qué es todo esto? Una serie de instrumentos y extrañas herramientas —no tengo ni idea de qué son ni para qué sirven— están dispuestos cuidadosamente en el cajón. Escojo uno. Tiene forma de bala, con una especie de mango. Mmm… ¿qué demonios haces con esto? Estoy atónita, pero creo que me hago una idea. Por Dios, ¡hay cuatro tamaños distintos! Se me eriza el vello, y en ese momento levanto la vista.

Darien está en el umbral, mirándome con expresión inescrutable. Siento como si me hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—Hola.

Sonrío muy nerviosa, consciente de tener los ojos muy abiertos y estar mortalmente pálida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice suavemente, pero con cierto matiz inquietante en la voz.

Oh, no. ¿Está enojado?

—Eh… estaba aburrida y me entró la curiosidad —musito, avergonzada de que me haya descubierto: dijo que tardaría dos horas.

—Esa es una combinación muy peligrosa.

Se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior en actitud pensativa, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Trago saliva y tengo la boca seca.

Entra lentamente en la habitación y cierra la puerta tras él. Sus ojos son como una llamarada azul. Oh, Dios. Se inclina casualmente sobre la cómoda, pero intuyo que es una actitud engañosa. La diosa que llevo dentro no sabe si es el momento de enfrentarse a la situación o de salir corriendo.

—¿Y, exactamente, sobre qué le entró la curiosidad, señorita Tsukino? Quizás yo pueda informarle.

—La puerta estaba abierta… Yo…

Miro a Darien y contengo la respiración, insegura como siempre de cuál será su reacción o lo qué debo decir. Tiene la mirada oscura. Creo que se está divirtiendo, pero es difícil decirlo. Apoya los codos en la cómoda, con la barbilla entre las manos.

—Estuve aquí más temprano preguntándome qué hacer con todo esto. Debo haber olvidado cerrar con llave.

Frunce el ceño un segundo, como si no echar llave fuera un error terrible. Yo arrugo la frente: no es propio de él ser olvidadizo.

—¿Ah?

—Pero ahora estás aquí, curiosa como siempre —dice con voz suave, desconcertado.

—¿No estás enojado? —musito, prácticamente sin aliento.

Él ladea la cabeza y sus labios se curvan en una mueca divertida.

—¿Por qué iba a enojarme?

—Siento como si hubiera invadido una propiedad privada… y tú siempre te enojas conmigo —añado bajando la voz, aunque me siento aliviada.

Darien vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—Sí, estás invadiendo, pero no estoy enojado. Espero que un día vivas aquí conmigo, y todo esto —hace un gesto vago con la mano alrededor de la habitación— será tuyo también.

¿Mi cuarto de juegos…? Lo miro con la boca abierta: la idea cuesta mucho de digerir.

—Por eso entré aquí antes. Intentaba decidir qué hacer. —Se da golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice—. ¿Así que siempre me enojo contigo? Esta mañana no estaba enojado.

Oh, eso es verdad. Sonrío al recordar a Darien cuando nos despertamos, y eso hace que deje de pensar en qué pasará con el cuarto de juegos. Esta mañana Cincuenta estuvo muy juguetón.

—Fuiste travieso. Me gusta el Darien travieso.

—¿Te gusta, eh?

Arquea una ceja, y en su encantadora boca se dibuja una sonrisa, una tímida sonrisa. ¡Vaya!

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, sosteniendo esa especie de bala de plata.

—Siempre ávida de información, señorita Tsukino. Eso es un dilatador anal —dice con delicadeza.

—Oh…

—Lo compré para ti.

¿Qué?

—¿Para mí?

Asiente despacio, con expresión seria y cautelosa.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Compras, eh… juguetes nuevos para cada sumisa?

—Algunas cosas. Sí.

—¿Dilatadores anales?

—Sí.

Muy bien… Trago saliva. Dilatador anal. Es de metal sólido… seguramente resulte bastante incómodo. Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos después de mi graduación sobre juguetes sexuales y límites infranqueables. Creo recordar que dije que lo intentaría. Ahora, al ver uno de verdad, no sé si es algo que quiera hacer. Lo examino una vez más y vuelvo a dejarlo en el cajón.

—¿Y esto?

Saco un objeto de goma, negro y largo. Consiste en una serie de esferas que van disminuyendo de tamaño, la primera muy grande y la última muy pequeña. Ocho en total.

—Cuentas anales —dice Darien observándome atentamente.

¡Oh! Las examino con horror y fascinación. Todas esas esferas, dentro de mí… ¡ahí! No tenía ni idea.

—Causan un gran efecto si las sacas en mitad de un orgasmo —añade con total naturalidad.

—¿Esto es para mí? —susurro.

—Para ti.

Asiente despacio.

—¿Este es el cajón de los juguetes anales?

Sonríe.

—Si quieres llamarlo así…

Lo cierro enseguida, en cuanto siento que me arden las mejillas.

—¿No te gusta el cajón de los juguetes anales? —pregunta divertido, con aire inocente.

Lo miro fijamente y me encojo de hombros, tratando de disimular mi incomodidad.

—No estaría entre mis regalos de Navidad favoritos —comento con indiferencia, y abro vacilante el segundo cajón.

Él sonríe satisfecho.

—El siguiente cajón contiene una selección de vibradores.

Lo cierro inmediatamente.

—¿Y el siguiente? —musito.

Vuelvo a estar pálida, pero esta vez es de vergüenza.

—Ese es más interesante.

¡Oh! Abro el cajón titubeante, sin apartar los ojos de su hermoso rostro, que muestra ahora cierta arrogancia. Dentro hay un surtido de objetos de metal y algunas pinzas de ropa. ¡Pinzas de ropa! Tomo un instrumento grande de metal, como una especie de clip.

—Pinzas genitales —dice Darien.

Se endereza y se acerca con total naturalidad hasta colocarse a mi lado. Lo guardo enseguida y escojo algo más delicado: dos clips pequeños encadenados.

—Algunas son para provocar dolor, pero la mayoría son para dar placer —murmura.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pinzas para pezones… para ambos.

—¿Para ambos? ¿Pezones?

Darien me sonríe.

—Bueno hay dos pinzas, nena. Sí, para los dos pezones. Pero no me refería a eso. Me refería a que son para ambos, tanto para el placer como para el dolor.

Oh. Me las quita.

—Extiende tu dedo meñique.

Hago lo que me dice, y me pone un clip en la punta del dedo. No duele mucho.

—La sensación es muy intensa, pero cuando resulta más doloroso y placentero es cuando las retiras.

Me quita el clip. Mmm, podría ser agradable. Me estremezco al pensarlo.

—Esto tiene buen aspecto —murmuro, y Darien sonríe.

—¿No me diga, señorita Tsukino? Creo que se nota.

Asiento tímidamente, mordiéndome el labio. Él se acerca y tira mi barbilla, liberando así mi labio inferior.

—Sabes lo que eso provoca en mí —murmura

Vuelvo a guardar las pinzas en el cajón. Darien se inclina y saca otras dos.

—Estas son ajustables.

Las levanta para que las examine.

—¿Ajustables?

—Puedes usarlas muy apretadas… o no. Dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo.

¿Cómo hace que suene tan erótico? Trago saliva, y para desviar su atención saco un artefacto que parece un cortador de pizza con dientes muy puntiagudos.

—¿Y esto?

Frunzo el ceño. No creo que en el cuarto de juegos haya nada que hornear.

—Esto es un molinete Wartenberg.

—¿Para…?

Se acerca y me lo quita.

—Dame la mano. Pon la palma hacia arriba.

Le tiendo la mano izquierda, me la sostiene con cuidado y me roza los nudillos con su pulgar. Me estremezco por dentro. Su piel contra la mía siempre consigue ese efecto. Luego pasa la ruedecita por encima de la palma.

—¡Ay!

Los dientes me pellizcan la piel: es algo más que dolor. De hecho, me hace cosquillas.

—Imagínalo sobre tus pechos —murmura Darien lascivamente.

¡Oh! Me ruborizo y aparto la mano. Mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran. Santo Cielo

—Hay una línea delgada entre el dolor y el placer, Serena —dice en voz baja, y se inclina para volver a meter el artilugio en el cajón.

—¿Pinzas de ropa? —susurro.

—Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con pinzas de ropa.

Sus ojos azules arden.

Me inclino sobre el cajón y lo cierro.

—¿Eso es todo?

Darien parece divertido.

—No.

Abro el cuarto cajón y descubro un amasijo de cuero y correas. Tiro de una de las correas… y compruebo que lleva una bola atada.

—Una mordaza de bola. Para mantenerte callada —dice Darien, que sigue divirtiéndose.

—Límite tolerable —musito.

—Lo recuerdo —dice—. Pero puedes respirar. Los dientes se clavan en la bola.

Me quita la mordaza y simula con los dedos una boca mordiendo la bola.

—¿Tú has usado alguna de estas? —pregunto.

Se queda muy quieto y me mira.

—Sí.

—¿Para acallar tus gritos?

Cierra los ojos, creo que con gesto exasperado.

—No, no son para eso.

¿Oh?

—Es un tema de control, Serena. ¿Sabes lo indefensa que te sentirías si estuvieras atada y no pudieras hablar? ¿El grado de confianza que deberías mostrar, sabiendo que yo tengo todo ese poder sobre ti? ¿Que yo debería interpretar tu cuerpo y tu reacción, en lugar de oír tus palabras? Eso te hace más dependiente, y me da a mí el control absoluto.

Trago saliva.

—Suena como si lo extrañaras.

—Es lo que conozco —murmura.

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y serios, y la atmósfera entre los dos ha cambiado, como si ahora se estuviera confesando.

—Tú tienes poder sobre mí. Ya lo sabes —susurro.

—¿Lo tengo? Tú me haces sentir… vulnerable.

—¡No! —Oh, Cincuenta…—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres la única persona que conozco que puede realmente hacerme daño.

Alarga la mano y me recoge un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja.

—Oh, Darien… es así tanto para ti como para mí. Si tú no me quisieras…

Me estremezco, y bajo la vista hacia mis dedos entrelazados. Ahí radica mi otra gran duda sobre nosotros. Si él no estuviera tan… destrozado, ¿me querría? Niego con la cabeza. Debo intentar no pensar en eso.

—Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Te amo —murmuro, y alargo las manos para pasarle los dedos sobre las patillas y acariciarle con dulzura las mejillas. Él inclina la cara para acoger esa caricia. Arroja la mordaza en el cajón y, rodeándome por la cintura, me atrae hacia él.

—¿Hemos terminado ya con la exposición teórica? —pregunta con voz suave y seductora.

Sube la mano por mi espalda hasta la nuca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Se inclina y me besa tiernamente, y yo, aferrada a sus brazos, siento que me derrito.

—Sere, estuvieron a punto de atacarte.

Su tono de voz es dulce, pero cauteloso.

—¿Y? —pregunto, disfrutando de su proximidad y de la sensación de su mano en mi espalda.

Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «Y»? —replica.

Contemplo su rostro encantador y malhumorado.

—Darien, estoy bien.

Me rodea entre sus brazos aún más fuerte.

—Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado —murmura, y hunde la cara en mi pelo.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento? —susurro para tranquilizarlo, pegada a su cuello, inhalando su delicioso aroma. No hay nada en este mundo como estar entre los brazos de Darien.

—Sé que eres fuerte —musita en tono pensativo.

Me besa el pelo, pero entonces, para mi gran decepción, me suelta. ¿Ah?

Me inclino y saco otro artilugio del cajón abierto: varias esposas sujetas a una barra. Lo levanto.

—Esto —dice Darien, y se le oscurece la mirada— es una barra separadora, con sujeciones para los tobillos y muñecas.

—¿Cómo funciona? —pregunto, realmente intrigada. La diosa que llevo dentro asoma la cabeza fuera de su bunker.

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? —musita sorprendido, y cierra los ojos un momento.

Lo miro. Cuando abre los ojos, centellean. Oh Dios

—Sí. Quiero una demostración. Me gusta estar atada —susurro, mientras la diosa que llevo dentro da un salto desde el búnker a su chaise longue.

—Oh, Sere —murmura.

De repente parece afligido.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te quiero en mi cama, no aquí.

Agarra la barra, me toma de la mano y me hace salir rápidamente del cuarto.

¿Por qué nos vamos? Miro detrás mío al salir.

—¿Por qué no ahí?

Darien se detiene en la escalera y me mira fijamente con expresión grave.

—Sere, puede que tú estés lista para volver ahí, pero yo no. La última vez que estuvimos ahí, tú me abandonaste. Te lo he repetido muchas veces, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?

Frunce el ceño y me suelta para poder gesticular con la mano libre.

—Mi actitud ha cambiado totalmente a consecuencia de aquello. Mi forma de ver la vida se ha modificado radicalmente. Ya te lo he dicho. Lo que no te he dicho es… —Se para y se pasa la mano por el pelo, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Soy como un alcohólico rehabilitado, ¿de acuerdo? Es la única comparación que se me ocurre. La compulsión ha desaparecido, pero no quiero enfrentarme a la tentación. No quiero hacerte daño.

Parece tan lleno de remordimiento, que en ese momento me invade un dolor agudo y persistente. ¿Qué le he hecho a este hombre? ¿He mejorado su vida? Él era feliz antes de conocerme, ¿no es cierto?

—No puedo soportar hacerte daño, porque te amo —añade, mirándome fijamente con expresión de absoluta sinceridad, como un niño pequeño que dice una verdad muy simple.

Muestra un aire completamente inocente, que me deja sin aliento. Lo adoro más que a nada ni a nadie. Amo a este hombre incondicionalmente.

Me lanzo a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que tiene que soltar lo que lleva para atraparme, y lo empujo contra la pared. Le sujeto la cara entre las manos, acerco sus labios a los míos y saboreo su sorpresa cuando meto mi lengua en la boca. Estoy en un escalón por encima del suyo: ahora estamos al mismo nivel, y me siento eufórica de poder. Lo beso apasionadamente, enredando los dedos en su cabello, y quiero tocarlo, por todas partes, pero me reprimo consciente de su miedo. A pesar de todo, mi deseo brota, ardoroso y contundente, floreciendo desde lo más profundo. Él gime y me sujeta por los hombros para apartarme.

—¿Quieres que te folle en las escaleras? —murmura con la respiración entrecortada—. Porque lo haré ahora mismo.

—Sí —musito, y estoy segura de que mi oscura mirada de deseo es igual a la suya.

Me fulmina con sus ojos, entreabiertos e impetuosos.

—No. Te quiero en mi cama.

De pronto me carga sobre sus hombros haciéndome chillar en voz alta, y él me da una palmada fuerte en el trasero, que me hace chillar de nuevo. Mientras baja las escaleras, se agacha para recoger del suelo la barra separadora.

La señora Moon sale del cuarto de servicio cuando atravesamos el pasillo. Nos sonríe, y yo la saludo boca abajo, con expresión de disculpa. No creo que Darien se haya percatado siquiera de su presencia.

Al llegar al dormitorio, me deja de pie en el suelo y tira la barra sobre la cama.

—Yo no creo que vayas a hacerme daño —susurro.

—Yo tampoco creo que vaya a hacerlo —dice.

Me toma la cabeza entre las manos y me besa larga e intensamente, encendiéndome la sangre ya inflamada.

—Te deseo tanto —murmura jadeando junto a mi boca—. ¿Estás segura de esto… después de lo de hoy?

—Sí. Yo también te deseo. Quiero desnudarte.

Estoy impaciente por tocarlo… mis dedos se mueren por acariciarlo.

Abre mucho los ojos y por un segundo duda, tal vez reconsiderando mi petición.

—De acuerdo —dice cautelosamente.

Acerco una mano al segundo botón de su camisa y siento cómo contiene la respiración.

—No te tocaré si no quieres —susurro.

—No —contesta enseguida—. Hazlo. No pasa nada. Estoy bien —añade.

Desabrocho el botón con delicadeza y deslizo los dedos sobre la camisa hasta el siguiente. Él tiene los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes. Separa los labios y respira con dificultad. Incluso cuando tiene miedo es tan hermoso… a causa de ese miedo. Desabrocho el tercer botón y palpo el vello suave que asoma a través de la amplia abertura de la camisa.

—Quiero besarte aquí —murmuro.

Él inspira bruscamente.

—¿Besarme?

—Sí.

Jadea mientras desabrocho el siguiente botón y me inclino hacia delante muy despacio, para dejar claras mis intenciones. Él contiene la respiración, pero se queda inmóvil cuando le doy un suave beso en medio de esos suaves rizos ahora visibles. Desabrocho el último botón y levanto la mirada hacia él. Me está observando fijamente con una expresión de satisfacción, tranquila y… maravillada.

—Cada vez es más fácil, ¿no? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Él asiente, y yo le aparto lentamente la camisa de los hombros y la dejo caer al suelo.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Sere? —murmura—. Sea lo que sea, no te detengas.

Y me acoge en sus brazos. Hunde las dos manos en mi cabello y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás para acceder fácilmente a mi cuello.

Desliza los labios hasta mi barbilla y me muerde suavemente, haciéndome gemir. Oh, cómo deseo a este hombre. Mis dedos palpan a tientas la cinturilla de su pantalón, desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera.

—Oh, nena.

Suspira y me besa detrás de la oreja. Siento su erección, firme y dura, presionándome. Lo deseo… en mi boca. De pronto doy un paso atrás y me pongo de rodillas.

—¡Wow! —gime.

Le bajo los pantalones y los boxers de un tirón, y su miembro emerge libremente. Antes de que pueda detenerme, lo tomo entre los labios y chupo con fuerza. Él abre la boca y yo disfruto de su repentina perplejidad. Baja la mirada hacia mí, y observa todos mis movimientos con los ojos enturbiados y llenos de placer carnal. Ah. Me cubro los dientes con los labios y succiono con más fuerza. Él cierra los ojos y se rinde al exquisito placer sensual. Sé lo que le hago, y es placentero, liberador y endiabladamente sexy. La sensación es embriagadora: no solo soy poderosa… soy omnisciente.

—Dios —sisea, y me acuna dulcemente la cabeza, flexiona las caderas y penetra mi boca más a fondo.

Oh, sí, deseo esto, y rodeo su miembro con la lengua, tirando con firmeza… una y otra vez.

—Sere…

Trata de alejarse.

Oh, no, no lo hagas, Shields. Te deseo. Sujeto sus caderas con fuerza duplicando mis esfuerzos, y veo que está a punto.

—Por favor —jadea—. Voy a correrme, Sere.

Bien. La diosa que llevo dentro echa la cabeza hacia atrás en pleno éxtasis, y él se corre, entre gritos, dentro de mi boca.

Abre sus brillantes ojos azules, baja la vista hacia mí y le sonrío, lamiéndome los labios. Él me devuelve la sonrisa, y es una sonrisa malvada y lasciva.

—¿Oh, o sea que ahora jugamos a esto, señorita Tsukino?

Se inclina, me agarra por las axilas y me pone de pie. De pronto su boca está pegada a la mía. Y gruñe lascivamente.

—Estoy sintiendo mi propio sabor. El tuyo es mejor —musita pegado a mis labios.

De pronto me quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo, me levanta y me arroja sobre la cama. Agarra mis pantalones por los dobladillos y me los quita bruscamente con un solo movimiento. Ahora estoy desnuda y abierta para él en su cama. Esperando. Anhelando. Me saborea con la mirada, y lentamente se quita el resto de la ropa sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, Serena —murmura con admiración.

Mmm… Inclino la cabeza a un lado y le sonrío, coqueta.

—Tú eres un hombre hermoso, Darien, y sabes extraordinariamente bien.

Me sonríe maliciosamente y agarra la barra separadora. Me agarra el tobillo izquierdo, lo sujeta rápidamente y aprieta la hebilla con fuerza, pero no mucho. Comprueba el espacio que queda, deslizando el meñique entre mi tobillo y el brazalete. No deja de mirarme a los ojos; no necesita ver lo que está haciendo. Mmm… ya ha hecho esto antes.

—Ahora, hemos de comprobar cómo sabe usted. Si no recuerdo mal, es usted una rara y delicada exquisitez, señorita Tsukino.

Oh.

Me sujeta el otro tobillo, y me lo amarra también con rapidez y eficacia, de manera que quedan unos sesenta centímetros de separación entre mis pies.

—Lo bueno de este separador es que se expande —dice.

Aprieta algo en la barra y después empuja, y mis piernas se abren más. Wow, noventa centímetros de separación. Con la boca muy abierta, inspiro profundamente. Dios, esto es muy erótico. Estoy ardiendo, inquieta y ansiosa.

Darien se lame el labio superior.

—Oh, vamos a divertirnos un poco con esto, Sere.

Baja la mano, agarra la barra y la gira de golpe, cogiéndome por sorpresa y dejándome tumbada boca abajo.

—¿Ves lo que puedo hacerte? —dice sombríamente, y vuelve a girarla y quedo de nuevo recostada boca arriba, mirándolo boquiabierta y sin respiración—. Estas otras esposas son para las muñecas. Pensaré en eso. Depende de si te portas bien o no.

—¿Cuándo me porto mal?

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas infracciones —dice en voz baja, y me pasa los dedos por las plantas de los pies.

Me hace cosquillas, pero la barra me mantiene en su sitio, aunque intento apartar las plantas de sus dedos.

—Tu BlackBerry, por ejemplo.

Jadeo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Oh, yo nunca revelo mis planes —dice sonriendo, y sus ojos brillan malévolos.

¡Oh Dios! Es tan alucinantemente sexy que me deja sin respiración. Se sube a la cama y se coloca de rodillas entre mis piernas. Está gloriosamente desnudo y yo estoy indefensa.

—Mmm… Está tan expuesta, señorita Tsukino.

Desliza los dedos de ambas manos por la parte interior de mis piernas, despacio, dibujando pequeños círculos. Sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—Todo se basa en las expectativas, Sere. ¿Qué te voy a hacer contigo?

Sus palabras quedas penetran directamente en la parte más profunda y oscura de mi ser. Me retuerzo sobre la cama y gimo. Sus dedos continúan su lento recorrido, suben por mis pantorrillas, pasan por la parte posterior de mis rodillas. Quiero juntar las piernas instintivamente, pero no puedo.

—Recuerda que, si algo no te gusta, solo tienes que decirme que me detenga —murmura.

Se inclina sobre mí para besar y chuparme el vientre con delicadeza, mientras sus manos me acarician y siguen ascendiendo tortuosas y tentadoras por la parte interna de mis muslos.

—Oh, por favor, Darien —suplico.

—Oh, señorita Tsukino. He descubierto que puede ser usted implacable en sus ataques amorosos sobre mí. Creo que debo devolverle el favor.

Mis dedos se aferran al edredón y me rindo ante él, ante su boca que emprende un delicado viaje hacia abajo y sus manos hacia arriba, hasta el vértice de mis muslos, expuesto y vulnerable. Cuando desliza sus dedos dentro de mí gimo y levanto la pelvis para recibirlos. Darien responde con un jadeo.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Sere. Estás tan húmeda —murmura sobre la línea donde mi vello púbico se encuentra con mi vientre, y cuando su boca llega a mi sexo, todo mi cuerpo se arquea.

Oh, Dios.

Inicia un ataque lento y sensual, su lengua gira y gira mientras sus dedos se mueven en mi interior. Es intenso, muy intenso, porque no puedo cerrar las piernas, ni moverme. Arqueo la espalda e intento absorber la sensación.

—Oh, Darien —grito.

—Lo sé, nena —susurra, y para destensarme un poco, sopla suavemente sobre la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo.

—¡Aaah! ¡Por favor! —suplico.

—Di mi nombre —ordena.

—¡Darien! —grito con una voz tan estridente y ansiosa que apenas la reconozco como mía.

—Otra vez —musita.

—¡Darien, Darien, Darien Shields! —grito con todas mis fuerzas.

—Eres mía.

Su voz es suave y letal, y ante un último giro de su lengua sucumbo, espectacularmente, al orgasmo. Y como tengo las piernas tan separadas, la espiral de sensaciones sigue y sigue y me siento perdida.

Soy vagamente consciente de que Darien me ha puesto ahora boca abajo.

—Vamos a intentar esto, nena. Si no te gusta o resulta demasiado incómodo, dímelo y nos detendremos.

¿Qué? Estoy demasiado perdida en la dicha del orgasmo para elaborar una idea consciente o coherente. Ahora estoy sentada en el regazo de Darien. ¿Cómo pasó esto?

—Inclínate, nena —me murmura al oído—. Apoya la cabeza y el pecho sobre la cama.

Aturdida, hago lo que me dice. Él me echa las dos manos hacia atrás y las ata a la barra, al lado de los tobillos. Oh… tengo las rodillas a la altura de la barbilla y el trasero al aire y expuesto, absolutamente vulnerable, completamente suya.

—Sere, te ves tan hermosa… —dice maravillado, y oigo cómo rasga el envoltorio de aluminio.

Sus dedos se deslizan desde la base de mi columna hacia mi sexo, y se demoran ligeramente sobre mi trasero.

—Cuando estés lista, también querré esto. —Su dedo se adentra en mí. Jadeo con fuerza y noto cómo me tenso ante su delicada exploración—. Hoy no, dulce Sere, pero un día… te deseo en todas las formas posibles. Quiero poseer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Eres mía.

Pienso en el dilatador anal, y todo se contrae en mis entrañas. Sus palabras me provocan un gemido, y sus dedos siguen deslizándose hasta moverse alrededor de un territorio más familiar.

Momentos después, me penetra con fuerza.

—¡Ay! Con cuidado —grito, y se queda quieto.

—¿Estás bien?

—No tan fuerte… deja que me acostumbre.

Él sale de mí despacio y vuelve a entrar con cuidado, llenándome, dilatándome, una vez, dos, tres y ya soy suya.

—Sí, bien, ahora sí —murmuro, gozando de la sensación.

Él gime, y empieza a tomar ritmo. Se mueve… se mueve… implacable… adelante, atrás, llenándome… y es delicioso. Me hace feliz estar indefensa, feliz de rendirme a él, y feliz de saber que puede perderse en mí del modo que desea. Puedo hacerlo. Él me lleva a esos lugares oscuros, lugares que no sabía siquiera que existían, y juntos los llenamos de luz. Oh, sí… una luz cegadora y ardiente.

Y me dejo ir, gozando de lo que me hace, encontrando esa dulce, dulce liberación, y vuelvo a correrme gritando muy fuerte su nombre. Y entonces él se queda quieto y vierte en mí todo su corazón y toda su alma.

—Sere, nena —grita, y se derrumba a mi lado.

.

Sus hábiles dedos deshacen las ataduras, y me masajea los tobillos y luego las muñecas. Cuando termina y por fin estoy libre, me toma en sus brazos y me adormezco, exhausta.

Cuando recupero la conciencia, estoy acurrucada a su lado y él me está mirando fijamente. No tengo idea de qué hora es.

—Podría pasarme la vida contemplando cómo duermes, Sere —murmura, y me besa la frente.

Yo sonrío y me desperezo lánguidamente a su lado.

—No te dejaré ir jamás —dice en voz baja, y me rodea con sus brazos.

Mmm…

—No quiero irme. Nunca me dejes ir —musito medio dormida, sin fuerzas para abrir los párpados.

—Te necesito —susurra, pero su voz es una parte distante y etérea de mis sueños.

Él me necesita… me necesita… y cuando finalmente me dejo caer en la oscuridad, mis últimos pensamientos son para un niñito de ojos azules sucio y desordenado, con el cabello negro revuelto, que me sonríe tímidamente.

.

.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 17**

.

Mmm…

Darien me acaricia el cuello con la nariz y me despierto poco a poco.

—Buenos días, nena —susurra, y me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y se vuelven a cerrar enseguida. La brillante luz de la mañana inunda la habitación y, él me acaricia suave y provocativamente el pecho con la mano. Baja hasta la cadera, me agarra y me atrae hacia él.

Yo me desperezo, disfrutando de sus caricias, y siento su erección contra mi trasero. Oh. El despertador estilo Darien Shields.

—Estás contento de verme —balbuceo medio dormida, y me retuerzo sugerentemente contra él.

Siento que sonríe pegado a mi mejilla.

—Estoy muy contento de verte —dice, y desliza la mano sobre mi estómago y más abajo, cubriéndome el sexo y explorándolo con los dedos—. Está claro que despertarse con usted tiene sus ventajas, señorita Tsukino.

Y me da delicadamente la vuelta, hasta quedar echada boca arriba.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta mientras sus dedos prosiguen su sensual tortura.

Me mira sonriendo… con esa deslumbrante sonrisa de modelo masculino cien por ciento americano, una sonrisa fascinante de dentadura perfecta, que me deja completamente sin aliento.

Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse al ritmo de la danza que han iniciado sus dedos. Me besa recatadamente en los labios y luego desciende hasta el cuello, mordisqueando despacio, besando, y chupando. Gimo. Actúa con delicadeza, y su caricia es leve y celestial. Sus intrépidos dedos siguen bajando y desliza uno de ellos en mi interior, despacio, y sisea sobrecogido.

—Oh, Sere —murmura con reverencia junto a mi garganta—. Siempre estás lista.

Mueve el dedo al tiempo que continúa besándome, y sus labios viajan ociosos por mi clavícula y luego bajan hasta mis pechos. Con los dientes y los labios tortura primero un pezón y luego el otro, pero… oh, con tanta ternura que se tensan y se alargan a modo de dulce respuesta.

Jadeo.

—Mmm —gruñe suavemente, y levanta la cabeza para mirarme con sus ardientes ojos azules—. Te deseo ahora.

Alarga la mano hasta la mesa de noche. Se coloca sobre mí, apoya el peso en los codos y frota la nariz contra la mía mientras usa las piernas para separar las mías. Se arrodilla y rasga el envoltorio de aluminio.

—Estoy deseando que llegue el sábado —dice, y sus ojos brillan de placer lascivo.

—¿Por tu cumpleaños? —contesto sin aliento.

—No. Para dejar de usar estos hijos de puta.

—Una expresión muy adecuada —digo con una risita.

Él me sonríe cómplice y se coloca el condón.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita Tsukino?

—No.

Intento poner cara seria, sin conseguirlo.

—Ahora no es momento para risas —dice en tono bajo y severo, haciendo un gesto admonitorio con la cabeza, pero su expresión es… oh, Dios… glacial y volcánica a la vez.

Siento un nudo en la garganta.

—Pensé que te gustaba cuando me reía —susurro con voz ronca, perdiéndome en las profundidades de sus tormentosos ojos.

—Ahora no. Hay un momento y lugar para reir. Y este no lo es. Tengo que callarte, y creo que sé cómo hacerlo —dice de forma inquietante, y me cubre con su cuerpo.

.

-.-

.

—¿Qué le gustaría para desayunar, Sere?

—Tomaré sólo un poco de granola. Gracias, señora Moon.

Me ruborizo mientras ocupo mi sitio al lado de Darien en la barra del desayuno. La última vez que la muy decorosa y formal señora Moon me vio, Darien me llevaba a su dormitorio cargada sobre sus hombros.

—Estás preciosa —dice Darien en voz baja.

Llevo otra vez la falda de tubo color gris y la blusa de seda también en gris.

—Tú también.

Le sonrío con timidez. Él lleva una camisa azul claro y vaqueros, y parece relajado, fresco y perfecto, como siempre.

—Deberíamos comprarte algunas faldas más —comenta con naturalidad—. De hecho, me encantaría llevarte de compras.

Hmmm… de compras. No me gusta ir de compras. Aunque con Darien quizás no sea tan malo. Opto por la evasiva como mejor método de defensa.

—Me pregunto qué pasará hoy en el trabajo.

—Tendrán que sustituir al depravado.

Darien frunce el ceño con una mueca de disgusto, como si hubiera pisado algo extremadamente desagradable.

—Espero que contraten a una mujer para ser mi nueva jefa.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, así te opondrás menos a que salga con ella —le digo en broma.

Sus labios insinúan una sonrisa, y se dispone a comerse la tortilla.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —pregunto.

—Tú. Come tu granola. Todo, si no vas a comer nada más.

Mandón como siempre. Le hago un mohín, pero obedezco.

.

-.-

.

—Y la llave va aquí.

Darien señala el contacto debajo de la palanca de cambios.

—Qué lugar más extraño —comento.

Pero estoy encantada con todos esos pequeños detalles, y prácticamente doy saltitos sobre el confortable asiento de cuero como una niña. Por fin Darien va a dejar que conduzca mi coche.

Me observa con frialdad, aunque sus ojos brillan con humor.

—Estás muy emocionada con esto, ¿verdad? —murmura divertido.

Asiento, sonriendo como una tonta.

—Tiene ese olor a coche nuevo. Este es aún mejor que el Especial para Sumisas… um… el A3 —añado enseguida, ruborizada.

Darien tuerce el gesto.

—¿Especial para Sumisas, eh? Tiene usted mucha habilidad con las palabras, señorita Tsukino.

Se inclina hacia atrás con fingida reprobación, pero a mí no me engaña. Sé que está disfrutando.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Hace un gesto con la mano hacia la entrada del garaje.

Doy unos cuantos aplausos, enciendo el coche y el motor arranca con un leve ronroneo. Meto la primera, levanto el pie del freno y el Saab avanza suavemente. Artemis, que está en el Audi detrás de nosotros, también arranca y cuando la puerta del parking se levanta, nos sigue fuera del Escala hasta la calle.

—¿Podemos poner la radio? —pregunto cuando paramos en el primer semáforo.

—Quiero que te concentres —replica.

—Darien, por favor, puedo conducir con música.

Le pongo los ojos en blanco. Él me mira con mala cara, pero enseguida acerca la mano a la radio.

—Con esto puedes escuchar la música de tu iPod y de tu MP3, además del CD —murmura.

De repente, un melodioso tema de The Police inunda a un volumen demasiado alto el interior del coche. Darien baja la música. Mmm… «King of Pain.»

—Tu himno —le digo con ironía, y en cuanto tensa los labios y su boca se convierte en una fina línea, me arrepiento de lo que dije. Oh, no…—. Yo tengo ese álbum, no sé dónde —me apresuro a añadir para distraer su atención.

Mmm… en algún sitio del apartamento donde he pasado tan poco tiempo.

Me pregunto cómo estará Nicolas. Debería intentar llamarlo hoy. No tendré mucho que hacer en el trabajo.

Siento una punzada de ansiedad en el estómago. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a la oficina? ¿Todo el mundo sabrá lo de Diamante? ¿Estarán todos enterados de la participación de Darien? ¿Seguiré teniendo empleo? Maldita sea, si no tengo trabajo, ¿qué voy a hacer?

_¡Cásarte con el multimillonario, Sere!_ Mi subconsciente aparece con su rostro más sarcástico. No le hago caso… perra codiciosa.

—Hey, señorita Lengua Viperina. Vuelva a la Tierra.

Darien me devuelve al presente y me detengo ante el siguiente semáforo.

—Estás muy distraída. Concéntrate, Sere —me increpa—. Los accidentes ocurren cuando uno no se concentra.

Oh, por el amor de Dios… y de repente, me veo catapultada a la época en la que Kenji me enseñaba a conducir. No necesito otro padre. Un marido quizás, un marido pervertido. Mmm…

—Solo estaba pensando en el trabajo.

—Todo irá bien, nena. Confía en mí.

Darien sonríe.

—Por favor, no interfieras… Quiero hacer esto yo sola. Darien, por favor. Es importante para mí —digo con toda la dulzura que puedo.

No quiero discutir. Su boca dibuja de nuevo una mueca fina y obstinada, y creo que va a regañarme otra vez.

Oh, no.

—No vamos a discutir, Darien. Hemos pasado una mañana maravillosa. Y anoche fue… —me faltan las palabras—… divino.

Él no dice nada. Lo miro de reojo y tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Sí. Divino —afirma en voz baja—. Lo dije en serio.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero dejarte ir.

—No quiero irme.

Sonríe, y esa sonrisa nueva y tímida arrasa con todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Wow, es realmente poderosa.

—Bien —dice sin más, y se relaja.

Entro en el aparcamiento que está a media manzana de SIP.

—Te acompañaré al trabajo. Artemis me recogerá allí —sugiere Darien.

Salgo con cierta dificultad del coche, limitada por la falda de tubo. Darien baja con agilidad, cómodo con su cuerpo, o al menos esa es la impresión que transmite. Mmm… alguien que no puede soportar que lo toquen no puede sentirse tan cómodo con su cuerpo. Frunzo el ceño ante ese pensamiento fugaz.

—No olvides que esta tarde a las siete iremos a ver al doctor Furuhata —dice, y me tiende la mano.

Cierro la puerta con el mando a distancia y se la tomo.

—No lo olvidaré. Confeccionaré una lista de preguntas para él.

—¿Preguntas? ¿Sobre mí?

Asiento.

—Yo puedo contestar a cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre mí.

Darien parece ofendido.

Le sonrío.

—Sí, pero yo quiero la opinión objetiva de ese caro charlatán.

Frunce el ceño, y de repente me atrae hacia él y me sujeta con fuerza ambas manos a la espalda.

—¿Segura que es una buena idea? —dice con voz baja y ronca.

Me inclino hacia atrás y veo la larga sombra de la ansiedad acechando en sus ojos muy abiertos, y se me desgarra el alma.

—Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré.

Lo miro y deseo borrar la preocupación de su rostro a base de caricias. Tiro de una de mis manos y él la suelta. Le toco la mejilla con ternura: el afeitado matutino la ha dejado muy suave.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —pregunto con voz tranquila y dulce.

—Que me dejes.

—Darien, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No voy a dejarte. Ya me has contado lo peor. No te abandonaré.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has contestado?

—¿Contestarte? —murmuro con fingida inocencia.

—Ya sabes de qué lo hablo, Sere.

Suspiro.

—Quiero saber si soy suficiente para ti, Darien. Eso es todo.

—¿Y mi palabra no te basta? —dice exasperado, y me suelta.

—Darien, todo esto ha sido muy rápido. Y tú mismo lo has reconocido, estás destrozado de cincuenta mil formas distintas. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas —musito—. No es sólo por mí. Pero eso me hace sentir inadecuada, sobre todo después de haberte visto con Rubina. ¿Quién dice que un día no conocerás a alguien a quien le guste hacer lo que tú haces? ¿Y quién dice que tú no… ya sabes… te enamorarás de ella? De alguien que se ajuste mucho mejor a tus necesidades.

Pensar en Darien con otra persona me enferma. Bajo la mirada a mis manos entrelazadas.

—Ya he conocido a varias mujeres a las que les gusta hacer lo que me gusta hacer a mí. Y ninguna de ellas me atraía como me atraes tú. Nunca tuve la menor conexión emocional con ninguna de ellas. No me había sucedido nunca, excepto contigo, Sere.

—Porque nunca les diste una oportunidad. Has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en tu fortaleza, Darien. Mira, hablemos de esto más tarde. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Quizás el doctor Furuhata nos pueda orientar esta noche.

Esta es una conversación demasiado importante para tenerla en un parking a las ocho y cincuenta de la mañana, y parece que Darien, por una vez, está de acuerdo. Asiente, pero con gesto cauteloso.

—Vamos —ordena, y me tiende la mano.

.

-.-

.

Cuando llego a mi escritorio, encuentro una nota pidiéndome que vaya directamente al despacho de Esmeralda. Mi corazón da un vuelco. Oh, eso es todo. Van a despedirme.

—Serena.

Esmeralda me sonríe amablemente y me señala una silla frente a su escritorio. Me siento y la miro, expectante, confiando en que no pueda escuchar los latidos desbocados de mi corazón. Ella se alisa su densa cabellera y sus ojos marrones me miran sombríos.

—Tengo malas noticias.

¡Malas, oh, no!

—Te hice venir para informarte de que Diamante ha dejado la empresa de forma bastante repentina.

Me sonrojo. Para mí eso no es ninguna mala noticia. ¿Debería decirle que ya lo sabía?

—Su precipitada salida ha dejado su puesto vacante, y nos gustaría que lo ocuparas tú por el momento, hasta que encontremos un sustituto.

¿Qué? Siento que la sangre deja de circular por mi cabeza. ¿Yo?

—Pero si solo hace poco más de una semana que trabajo aquí.

—Sí, Serena, lo comprendo, pero Diamante siempre estaba elogiando tu talento. Tenía muchas esperanzas en ti.

Me quedo sin respiración. Sí, claro: tenía muchas esperanzas en hacerlo conmigo.

—Aquí tienes una descripción detallada de las funciones del puesto. Estúdiala y podemos hablar de ello más tarde.

—Pero…

—Por favor, ya sé que es muy precipitado, pero tú ya te has contactado con los autores principales de Diamante. Tus anotaciones en los textos no han pasado desapercibidas por los otros editores. Tienes una mente astuta, Serena. Todos creemos que eres capaz de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Mira, piénsalo. Mientras tanto, puedes utilizar el despacho de Diamante.

Se pone de pie, dando por terminada la reunión, y me tiende la mano. Se la estrecho, totalmente aturdida.

—Me alegro de que se haya ido —murmura, y una expresión de angustia aparece en su cara.

Dios santo. ¿Qué le habrá hecho a ella?

Vuelvo a mi escritorio, agarro mi BlackBerry y llamo a Darien.

Contesta al segundo tono.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, preocupado.

—Me acaban de dar el puesto de Diamante… de manera temporal — le suelto.

—Estás bromeando —comenta, asombrado.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto? —pregunto más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

—No… no, en absoluto. Quiero decir, con todo respeto, Serena, que solo llevas ahí poco más de una semana… y no lo digo con ánimo de ofender.

—Ya lo sé. —Frunzo el ceño—. Por lo visto, Diamante me valoraba realmente.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice Darien en tono gélido, y luego suspira—. Bueno, nena, si ellos creen que puedes hacerlo, estoy seguro que puedes. Felicidades. Quizás deberíamos celebrarlo después de reunirnos con Furuhata.

—Mmm… ¿Estás seguro de que no tuviste nada que ver con esto?

Se queda callado un momento, y después dice con voz queda y amenazadora:

—¿Dudas de mí? Me enoja mucho que lo hagas.

Trago saliva. Vaya, se enfada muy fácilmente.

—Lo siento —musito, escarmentada.

—Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber. Aquí estaré. Y, Serena…

—¿Qué?

—Usa la BlackBerry —añade secamente.

—Sí, Darien.

No cuelga, como yo esperaba, sino que inspira profundamente.

—Lo digo en serio. Si me necesitas, aquí estoy.

Sus palabras son mucho más amables y conciliadoras. Oh, es tan voluble… cambia de humor como una veleta.

—De acuerdo —murmuro—. Mejor me voy. Tengo que mudarme de despacho.

—Si me necesitas… Lo digo en serio —murmura.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Darien. Te amo.

Percibo su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono. Me lo volví a ganar.

—Yo también te amo, nena.

Oh, ¿Alguna vez me cansaré de él diciéndome esas palabras?

—Hablamos después.

—Hasta luego, nena.

Cuelgo y echo un vistazo al despacho de Diamante. Mi despacho. Dios santo… Serena Tsukino, editora en funciones. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Debería pedir más dinero.

¿Qué pensaría Diamante si se enterara? Me estremezco al pensarlo, y me pregunto vagamente qué estará haciendo esta mañana; obviamente, no está en Nueva York como él esperaba. Entro en mi nuevo despacho, me siento en el escritorio y empiezo a leer la descripción del puesto.

A las doce y media, me llama Esmeralda.

—Sere, necesitamos que vengas a una reunión a la una en punto en la sala de juntas. Asistirán Jimmy Stevenson y Joe Itsuki… ya sabes, el presidente y el vicepresidente de la empresa. Todos los editores estarán presentes.

¡Maldición!

—¿Tengo que preparar algo?

—No, es solo una reunión informal que tenemos una vez al mes. El almuerzo está incluido.

—Allí estaré.

Cuelgo.

¡Mierda! Reviso la lista actualizada de los autores de Diamante. Sí, estoy familiarizada con casi todos. Tengo los cinco manuscritos que ya había aprobado, y otros dos que deberíamos pensar seriamente en publicar. Respiro profundamente: no puedo creer que ya sea la hora del almuerzo. El día ha pasado muy rápido y eso me encanta. He tenido que asimilar tantas cosas esta mañana. Una alerta en mi calendario me avisa de que tengo una cita.

¡Oh, no… Rei! Con tantas emociones había olvidado nuestro almuerzo. Busco mi BlackBerry y trato de encontrar desesperadamente su número.

Suena mi teléfono.

—Es él, está en recepción —dice Elsa en voz baja.

—¿Quién?

Por un segundo, pienso que puede ser Darien.

—El dios castaño.

—¿Nicolas?

Oh, ¿qué querrá? Inmediatamente me siento culpable por no haberlo llamado.

Nicolas, vestido con una camisa azul de cuadros, camiseta blanca y vaqueros, sonríe radiante en cuanto aparezco.

—¡Vaya! Te ves muy sexy, Tsukino —dice, asintiendo con admiración, y me da un abrazo rápido.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunto.

Él frunce el ceño.

—Todo está bien, Sere. Sólo quería verte. No he sabido nada de ti en días y quería comprobar cómo te está tratando el magnate.

Me ruborizo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—¡Está bien! —exclama Nicolas y levanta las manos—. Con esa misteriosa sonrisa me basta. No quiero saber nada más. Vine con la esperanza de que pudieras salir a almorzar. Voy a matricularme en un curso de psicología en septiembre, aquí en Seattle. Para mi maestría.

—Oh, Nicolas. Han pasado muchas cosas. Tengo mucho que contarte, pero en este momento no puedo. Tengo una reunión. —Y de repente se me ocurre una idea—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor muy, muy, muy grande? —le pregunto, entrelazando las manos en gesto de súplica.

—Claro —dice, perplejo ante mi petición.

—Había quedado para almorzar con la hermana de Darien y Armand, pero no puedo localizarla, y me acaba de surgir esta reunión. ¿Podrías llevarla a almorzar? ¿Por favor?

—¡Ay, Sere! No quiero cuidar a una mocosa.

—Por favor, Nicolas.

Le dedico la mejor caída de las largas pestañas de mis ojos azules. Él pone los ojos en blanco y sé que lo convencí.

—¿Me cocinarás algo? —refunfuña.

—Claro, lo que sea, cuando quieras.

—¿Y dónde está ella?

—Debe estar por llegar.

Y, justo en ese momento, escucho su voz.

—¡Sere! —grita desde la puerta principal.

Ambos volteamos, y ahí está ella: tan alta y curvilínea, con su negra cabellera, lacia y brillante, y un minivestido verde menta, a juego con unos zapatos de tacón alto con tiras alrededor de sus esbeltos tobillos. Se ve espectacular.

—¿La mocosa? —susurra él, mirándola boquiabierto.

—Sí. La mocosa que necesita niñera —le respondo también en un susurro—. Hola, Rei.

Le doy un rápido abrazo mientras ella se queda mirando descaradamente Nicolas.

—Rei… este es Nicolas, el hermano de Mina.

Él asiente arqueando las cejas, sorprendido. Rei pestañea repetidamente y le da la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte —murmura Nicolas con delicadeza, y Rei, sin palabras por una vez, vuelve a pestañear y se sonroja.

Oh vaya. Me parece que es la primera vez que la veo ruborizarse.

—No puedo salir a almorzar —digo débilmente—. Pero Nicolas ha aceptado acompañarte, si te parece bien. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para otro día?

—Claro —dice Rei en voz baja.

Rei hablando en voz baja, es una novedad.

—Sí. Yo me encargo de ella. Hasta luego, Sere —dice Nicolas, y le ofrece el brazo a Rei.

Ella acepta con una sonrisa tímida.

—Adiós, Sere. —Rei se vuelve hacia mí y dice sin palabras, con un guiño exagerado—: ¡Oh, por Dios!

Vaya… ¡Le gusta! Los despido con la mano mientras salen del edificio. Me pregunto cuál será la actitud de Darien con respecto a las citas de su hermana. Pensar en eso me inquieta. Ella tiene mi edad, de manera que no puede oponerse, ¿verdad?

_Pero estamos hablando de Darien_. Mi fastidiosa subconsciente ha vuelto, con su expresión severa, su chaqueta de punto y el bolso colgado del brazo. Sacudo la cabeza para deshacerme de esa imagen. Rei es una mujer adulta y Darien puede ser una persona razonable, ¿o no? Desecho esa idea y vuelvo al despacho de Diamante… eh… a mi despacho, a prepararme la reunión.

A las tres y media ya estoy de vuelta. La reunión ha ido bien. Incluso conseguí que me aprueben los dos manuscritos que propuse. Estoy emocionada.

Sobre mi escritorio hay una enorme cesta de mimbre llena de impresionantes rosas de color blanco y rosa pálido. Wow… solo el aroma ya me resulta cautivador. Tomo la tarjeta y sonrío. Sé quién las envió.

.

_Felicidades, señorita Tsukino_

_¡Y lo hiciste todo tú sola!_

_Sin la ayuda de tu muy amigo, compañero y megalómano presidente_

_Con amor_

_Darien_

_._

Saco la BlackBerry para mandarle un correo electrónico.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 16 de junio de 2011 15:43**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: El megalómano…**

_._

_… es mi tipo de maníaco favorito. Gracias por las hermosas flores. Llegaron en una enorme cesta de mimbre que me hace pensar en picnics y mantas._

_._

_x_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 16 de junio de 2011 15:55**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Aire libre**

_._

_¿Maníaco, eh? Puede que el doctor Furuhata tenga algo que decir sobre esto._

_¿Quieres ir de picnic?_

_Podríamos divertirnos mucho al aire libre, Serena…_

_¿Cómo va tu día, nena?_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Oh, Dios. Me ruborizo al leer su respuesta.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 16 de junio de 2011 16:00**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Intenso**

_._

_El día ha pasado volando. Casi no he tenido un momento para mí, para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera trabajo. ¡Creo que puedo hacer esto! Te contaré más cuando esté en casa._

_Eso del aire libre suena… interesante._

_Te amo._

_._

_S x_

_P.D.: No te preocupes por el doctor Furuhata._

_._

* * *

_._

Suena el teléfono de mi escritorio. Es Elsa desde recepción, desesperada por saber quién envió las flores y qué sucedió con Diamante. Metida en el despacho todo el día, me he perdido los chismes. Le cuento rápidamente que las flores son de mi novio y que sé muy poco sobre la partida de Diamante. Vibra mi BlackBerry: es un nuevo e-mail de Darien.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 16 de junio de 2011 16:09**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Intentaré…**

_._

_… no preocuparme._

_Hasta luego, nena. x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

A las cinco y media, despejo mi escritorio. Es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el día. Tengo que volver al Escala para preparar la entrevista con el doctor Furuhata. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en las preguntas. Puede que hoy tengamos una reunión inicial, y quizás Darien me deje verlo de muevo. Me olvido de eso, salgo a toda prisa del despacho y me despido de Elsa con un presuroso gesto de la mano.

También tengo que pensar en el cumpleaños de Darien. Ya sé lo qué voy a regalarle. Me gustaría que lo recibiera esta noche antes de vernos con el doctor Furuhata, pero ¿cómo? Al lado del aparcamiento hay una pequeña tienda que vende baratijas para turistas. De repente me inspiro y entro.

-.-

.

Media hora más tarde entro en el salón y Darien está hablando por la BlackBerry, mirando por el gran ventanal. Se voltea, me sonríe radiante y decide poner fin a la llamada.

—Magnífico, Steven. Dile a Usui que partiremos desde allí… Adiós.

Se me acerca con paso decidido y yo lo espero tímidamente en la entrada. Se ha cambiado de ropa, lleva una camiseta blanca y vaqueros, y tiene un aspecto de chico malo muy provocativo… Wow.

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino —murmura, y se inclina para besarme—. Felicidades por su ascenso.

Me rodea entre sus brazos. Huele delicioso.

—Te duchaste.

—Acabo de entrenar con Hayase.

—Ah.

—Logré patearle el trasero dos veces.

Darien sonríe de oreja a oreja como un chico satisfecho de sí mismo. Su sonrisa es contagiosa.

—¿Y eso no ocurre muy a menudo?

—No, y cuando sucede es muy satisfactorio. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —exclama ceñudo.

—Estoy nerviosa. Por lo del doctor Furuhata.

—Yo también. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Me suelta de su abrazo y le hago un breve resumen. Me escucha con atención.

—Ah… tengo que decirte otra cosa —añado—. Se supone que iba a almorzar con Rei.

Él arquea las cejas, sorprendido.

—No me lo habías dicho.

—Lo sé. Lo olvidé. No pude ir debido a la reunión. Nicolas fue en mi lugar y almorzó con ella.

Se le oscurece el semblante.

—Ya veo. Deja de morderte el labio.

—Voy a refrescarme un poco —digo para cambiar de tema, y me doy la vuelta para retirarme antes de que pueda reaccionar.

.

-.-

.

La oficina del doctor Furuhata queda bastante cerca del apartamento de Darien. Muy práctico, pienso, para sesiones de emergencia.

—Normalmente vengo corriendo desde casa —me dice Darien cuando aparca mi Saab—. Este coche es estupendo —comenta sonriéndome.

—Yo también lo creo. —Le sonrío—. Darien… Yo…

Lo miro con ansiedad.

—¿Qué pasa, Sere?

—Toma. —Saco la cajita de regalo de mi bolso—. Esto es para ti, por tu cumpleaños. Quería dártelo ahora… pero solo si prometes no abrirlo hasta el sábado, ¿de acuerdo?

Me mira sorprendido, parpadea y traga saliva.

—De acuerdo —murmura cauteloso.

Suspiro profundamente y se lo entrego, sin hacer caso de su expresión de desconcierto. Sacude la cajita, que hace un ruidito muy sugerente. Frunce el ceño. Sé lo desesperado que está por ver qué contiene. Entonces sonríe, y en sus ojos aparece una chispa de emoción juvenil y espontánea. Oh, Dios… aparenta la edad que tiene… y se ve tan hermoso.

—No puedes abrirlo hasta el sábado —le advierto.

—Ya lo sé —dice—. ¿Por qué me lo das ahora?

Mete la cajita en el bolsillo interior de su americana azul de raya diplomática, cerca de su corazón.

Qué apropiado, pienso. Sonrío con complicidad.

—Porque puedo, señor Shields.

En sus labios aparece una mueca teñida de ironía.

—Vaya, señorita Tsukino, ha copiado mi frase.

Una recepcionista amable y eficiente nos hace pasar a la suntuosa oficina del doctor Furuhata. Saluda a Darien afectuosamente, demasiado afectuosa para mi gusto — Dios, tiene edad para ser su madre—, y él la llama por su nombre.

La sala es sobria: de color verde claro, con dos sofás verde oscuro frente a dos sillas de cuero, y con una atmósfera propia de un club de caballeros. El doctor Furuhata está sentado en su escritorio, en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Cuando entramos, se pone de pie y se acerca a nosotros en la zona destinada a las visitas. Lleva pantalones negros y una camisa abierta de color azul claro, sin corbata. Sus brillantes ojos verdes parecen no perder detalle.

—Darien.

Sonríe amigablemente.

—Andrew. —Darien le estrecha la mano—. ¿Recuerdas a Serena?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Bienvenida, Serena.

—Sere, por favor —balbuceo, y él me da la mano firmemente.

Me encanta su acento inglés.

—Sere —dice afablemente, y nos acompaña hasta los sofás.

Darien me señala uno de ellos. Me siento, apoyando la mano en el apoyabrazos del sofá intentando parecer relajada, y él se acomoda en el otro más próximo a mí, de manera que estamos sentados en ángulo recto. En medio tenemos una mesita con una sencilla lámpara. Me llama la atención la caja de pañuelos que hay junto a la lámpara.

Esto no es lo que esperaba. Tenía en mente una habitación completamente blanca con un chaise longue negro de cuero.

Con actitud eficiente y relajada, el doctor Furuhata se sienta en uno de las sillas y toma un bloc de notas de cuero. Darien cruza las piernas, apoyando un tobillo en la rodilla, y extiende el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Acerca la otra mano a la que tengo sobre el apoyabrazos y me la aprieta para darme ánimos.

—Darien ha solicitado que estuvieras presente en una de nuestras sesiones —dice el doctor Furuhata amablemente—. Para tu información, consideramos estas conversaciones como algo estrictamente confidencial…

Arqueo una ceja e interrumpo a Furuhata.

—Esto… eh… he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad —murmuro, avergonzada por haberlo cortado.

Los dos se me quedan mirando, y Darien me suelta la mano.

—¿Un acuerdo de confidencialidad?

El doctor Furuhata frunce el ceño y mira a Darien, intrigado.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—¿Empiezas todas tus relaciones con mujeres firmando un acuerdo de confidencialidad? —le pregunta el doctor Furuhata.

—Con las contractuales, sí.

El doctor Furuhata esboza una mueca.

—¿Has tenido otro tipo de relaciones con mujeres? —pregunta, y parece divertido.

—No —contesta Darien al cabo de un momento, y él también parece divertido.

—Eso pensaba. —El doctor Furuhata vuelve a dirigirse a mí—. Bien, supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el tema de la confidencialidad, pero ¿puedo sugerir que ambos discutan esto en algún momento? Según tengo entendido, ya no están sujetos a ese tipo de relación contractual.

—Yo espero llegar a otro tipo de contrato —dice Darien en voz baja, mirándome.

Me ruborizo y el doctor Furuhata entorna los ojos.

—Sere. Tendrás que perdonarme, pero probablemente sepa más de ti de lo que crees. Darien ha estado muy comunicativo.

Nerviosa, miro de reojo a Darien. ¿Qué le ha dicho?

—¿Un acuerdo de confidencialidad? —prosigue—. Eso debió sorprenderte mucho.

Lo miro algo desconcertada.

—Bueno, eso me parece una insignificancia comparado con lo que Darien me ha revelado últimamente —contesto con un hilo de voz, sonando bastante nerviosa.

—De eso estoy seguro. —El doctor Furuhata me sonríe afectuosamente—. Bueno, Darien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Darien se encoge de hombros como un adolescente hosco.

—Era Serena la que quería verte. Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a ella.

El doctor Furuhata vuelve a mostrarse sorprendido y me observa con perspicacia.

Dios. Esto es una tortura. Me miro las manos.

—¿Estarías más cómoda si Darien nos dejara un rato a solas?

Clavo los ojos en Darien, que me devuelve una mirada expectante.

—Sí —susurro.

Darien tuerce el gesto y abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla enseguida y se pone de pie con un rápido y ágil movimiento.

—Estaré en la sala de espera —dice, y su boca dibuja una mueca de contrariedad.

Oh, no.

—Gracias, Darien —dice el doctor Furuhata, impasible.

Darien me dedica una mirada escrutadora, y luego sale con paso enérgico de la habitación… aunque sin dar un portazo. Uf. Me relajo al instante.

—¿Te intimida?

—Sí. Pero no tanto como antes.

Me siento desleal, pero es la verdad.

—Eso no me sorprende, Sere. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Bajo la mirada hacia mis manos enlazadas. ¿Qué puedo preguntar?

—Doctor Furuhata, esta es mi primera relación con un hombre, y Darien es… bueno, es Darien. Durante la última semana más o menos, han pasado muchas cosas, y no he tenido oportunidad de analizarlas.

—¿Qué necesitas analizar?

Levanto la vista hacia él. Me está mirando con la cabeza ladeada y, creo que, con semblante compasivo.

—Bueno… Darien me dice que le parece bien renunciar a… eh…

Balbuceo y me callo. Es mucho más difícil hablar de esto de lo que pensaba.

El doctor Furuhata suspira.

—Sere, en el breve tiempo que lo conoces, has hecho más progresos con mi paciente que yo en los últimos dos años. Has causado un profundo efecto en él. Tienes que ver eso.

—Él también ha causado un profundo efecto en mí. Es solo que no sé si seré lo suficiente para él. Para satisfacer sus necesidades —susurro.

—¿Es eso lo que necesitas de mí? ¿Qué te tranquilice?

Asiento.

—Darien necesita un cambio —dice sencillamente—. Se ha visto en una situación en la que sus métodos para afrontarla ya no le sirven. Es algo muy simple: tú lo has obligado a enfrentarse a algunos de sus demonios, y a recapacitar.

Lo miro fijamente. Eso cuadra bastante con lo que Darien me ha dicho.

—Sí, sus demonios —murmuro.

—No profundizaremos en ellos… son cosa del pasado. Darien ya sabe cuáles son sus demonios, así como yo… y estoy seguro de que ahora tú también. Me preocupa mucho más el futuro, y conducir a Darien al lugar donde quiere estar.

Frunzo el ceño y él levanta una ceja.

—El término técnico es SFBT… lo siento. —Sonríe—. Son las siglas en inglés de «terapia breve centrada en soluciones». Está básicamente orientada a alcanzar un objetivo. Nos concentramos en la meta a la que quiere llegar Darien y en cómo conducirlo hasta allí. Es un enfoque dialéctico. No tiene sentido culpabilizarse por el pasado: eso ya lo han analizado todos los médicos, psicólogos y psiquiatras que han visto a Darien. Sabemos por qué es como es, pero lo importante es el futuro. A qué aspira Darien, a dónde quiere llegar. Hizo falta que lo abandonaras para que él aceptara seriamente este tipo de terapia. Es consciente de que su objetivo es una relación amorosa contigo. Es así de simple, y ahora trabajaremos sobre eso. Hay obstáculos, naturalmente: su hafefobia, por ejemplo.

Oh cielos… ¿Su qué? Lo miro boquiabierta.

—Lo siento. Me refiero a su miedo a que lo toquen —dice el doctor Furuhata, y mueve la cabeza como regañándose a sí mismo—. Del que estoy convencido de que eres consciente.

Me ruborizo y asiento. ¡Ah, eso!

—Sufre un aborrecimiento mórbido hacia sí mismo. Estoy seguro de que esto no te sorprende. Y, por supuesto, está la… parasomnia… um… lo siento, quiero decir los terrores nocturnos.

Parpadeo e intento absorber todas esas complejas palabras. Todo eso ya lo sé, pero el doctor Furuhata no ha mencionado mi preocupación principal.

—Pero él es un sádico. Seguro que, como tal, tiene necesidades que yo no puedo satisfacer.

El doctor Furuhata pone los ojos en blanco con gesto exasperado y aprieta los labios.

—Eso ya no se considera un término psiquiátrico. No sé cuántas veces se lo he repetido a Darien. Ni siquiera se considera una parafilia desde los años noventa.

El doctor Furuhata ha conseguido que vuelva a perderme. Lo miro y parpadeo. Él reacciona con una sonrisa amable.

—Esta una manía mía —afirma meneando la cabeza—. Darien sólo piensa lo peor en cualquier situación. Forma parte de ese aborrecimiento que siente por sí mismo. Por supuesto que existe el sadismo sexual, pero no es una enfermedad: es un estilo de vida. Y si se practica de forma segura, dentro de una relación sana y consentida entre adultos, no hay problema. Por lo que yo sé, todas las relaciones BDSM que ha mantenido Darien han sido así. Tú eres la primera amante que no lo ha consentido, así que él está dispuesto a no hacerlo.

¡Amante!

—Pero seguramente no es tan sencillo.

—¿Por qué no?

El doctor Furuhata se encoge de hombros con expresión afable.

—Bueno… las razones por las que lo hace.

—Ese es el punto, Sere. En términos de la terapia breve centrada en soluciones, es así de simple. Darien quiere estar contigo. Ahora, para eso, tiene que renunciar a los aspectos más extremos de ese tipo de relación. Al fin y al cabo, lo que tú pides es razonable… ¿verdad?

Me sonrojo. Sí, es razonable, ¿verdad?

—Eso pienso yo. Pero me preocupa lo que piense él.

—Darien lo ha admitido y ha actuado en consecuencia. Él no está loco. —El doctor Furuhata suspira—. En pocas palabras, no es un sádico, Sere. Es un joven brillante, airado y asustado, a quien al nacer le tocó una espantosa mano de cartas en la vida. Todos podemos golpearnos el pecho de indignación ante esa injusticia, y analizar hasta el cansancio el quién, el cómo y el porqué de todo ello; o Darien puede avanzar y decidir cómo quiere vivir de ahora en adelante. Había descubierto algo que le funcionó durante unos años, más o menos, pero desde que te conoció, ya no le funciona. Y como consecuencia, ha cambiado su modus operandi. Tú y yo tenemos que respetar su elección y apoyarlo.

Lo miro confusa.

—¿Y esa es mi garantía de tranquilidad?

—La mejor posible, Sere. En esta vida no hay garantías. —Sonríe—. Y esa es mi opinión profesional.

Le devuelvo una débil sonrisa. Bromas de médicos… vaya.

—Pero él se considera una especie de alcohólico en rehabilitación.

—Darien siempre pensará lo peor de sí mismo. Como he dicho, eso forma parte de su auto-aborrecimiento. Es su carácter, pase lo que pase. Naturalmente, hacer ese cambio en su vida le preocupa. Se expone potencialmente a todo un universo de sufrimiento emocional, del cual, por cierto, tuvo un anticipo cuando tú lo dejaste. Es lógico que se muestre aprensivo. —Hace una pausa—. No voy a insistir más en la importancia de tu papel en su conversión… en su camino hacia el cambio. Pero la tienes, y mucha. Darien no estaría en este punto si no te hubiera conocido. Personalmente yo no creo que la del alcohólico sea una buena analogía, pero si por ahora le sirve, creo que deberíamos concederle el beneficio de la duda.

Concederle a Darien el beneficio de la duda. Frunzo el ceño ante la idea.

—Emocionalmente, Darien es un adolescente, Sere. Pasó totalmente de largo por esa fase de su vida. Ha canalizado todas sus energías en triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, y ha superado todas las expectativas. Ahora tiene que poner al día su universo emocional.

—¿Y yo cómo puedo ayudarlo?

El doctor Furuhata se echa a reír.

—Limítate a seguir haciendo lo que estás haciendo. —Me sonríe—. Darien está perdidamente enamorado. Es un placer verlo así.

Me ruborizo, y la diosa que llevo dentro se abraza entusiasmada, pero hay algo que me sigue preocupando.

—¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa más?

—Por supuesto.

Suspiro profundamente.

—Una parte de mí piensa que, si Darien no estuviera tan destrozado, no… me querría.

El doctor Furuhata arquea las cejas, sorprendido.

—Esa es una valoración muy negativa de ti misma, Sere. Y, francamente, dice más sobre ti que sobre Darien. No llega al nivel de su odio hacia sí mismo, pero me sorprende.

—Bueno, mírelo a él… y luego míreme a mí.

El doctor Furuhata frunce el ceño.

—Lo he hecho. Veo a un hombre joven y atractivo, y a una mujer joven y atractiva. ¿Por qué no te consideras atractiva, Sere?

Oh, no… no quiero que esto se centre ahora mí. Me miro los dedos. En ese momento llaman con energía a la puerta y me sobresalto. Darien vuelve a entrar en la sala, mirándonos fijamente a ambos. Yo me ruborizo y vuelvo la vista hacia Furuhata, que sonríe afablemente a Darien.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Darien —dice.

—Creo que ya se acabó el tiempo, Andrew.

—Casi, Darien. Únete a nosotros.

Darien se sienta, a mi lado esta vez, y apoya la mano sobre mi rodilla posesivamente. Un gesto que no pasa desapercibido por doctor Furuhata.

—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta, Sere? —inquiere el doctor con preocupación evidente.

Maldita sea… no debería haberle hecho esa pregunta. Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Darien?

—Hoy no, Andrew.

Furuhata asiente.

—Puede que sea beneficioso para los dos que vuelvan. Estoy seguro de que Sere tendrá más preguntas.

Darien asiente a regañadientes.

Me ruborizo. Oh, no… quiere profundizar. Darien agarra mi mano y me mira atentamente.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta en voz baja.

Yo le sonrío y asiento. Sí, vamos a concederle el beneficio de la duda, por gentileza del buen doctor inglés.

Darien me aprieta la mano y se vuelve hacia Furuhata.

—¿Cómo está ella? —pregunta en un susurro.

¿Se refiere… a mí?

—Saldrá de esta —contesta este tranquilizadoramente.

—Bien. Mantenme informado de su evolución.

—Lo haré.

Mierda. Están hablando de Rubina.

—¿Vamos a celebrar tu ascenso? —me pregunta Darien puntualmente.

Asiento tímidamente y se pone de pie.

Nos despedimos apresuradamente del doctor Furuhata, y Darien me hace salir con inusitada prisa.

.

-.-

.

Una vez en la calle, se voltea hacia mí.

—¿Cómo estuvo?

Su voz tiene un matiz de ansiedad.

—Estuvo bien.

Me mira con suspicacia. Yo ladeo la cabeza.

—Señor Shields, por favor, no me mire de esa manera. Por órdenes del doctor, voy a concederle el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Ya lo verás.

Tuerce el gesto y entorna los ojos.

—Sube al coche —ordena, y abre la puerta del pasajero del Saab.

Oh… cambio de rumbo. Mi BlackBerry empieza a vibrar. La saco de mi bolso.

¡Oh, no, Seiya!

—¡Hola!

—Sere, hola…

Observo a Cincuenta, que me mira con recelo. «Seiya», articulo en silencio. Me observa impasible, pero se le endurece la expresión. ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta? Devuelvo mi atención a Seiya.

—Siento no haberte llamado. ¿Es por lo de mañana? —le pregunto a Seiya, pero con los ojos puestos en Darien.

—Sí, escucha: hablé con un tipo que había en casa de Shields, así que ya sé dónde tengo que entregar las fotos. Debería llegar entre las cinco y seis… después de eso, estoy libre.

Oh.

—Bueno, la verdad es que ahora estoy en casa de Darien, y él dice que si quieres te puedes allí.

Darien aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina y dura línea. Mmm… vaya anfitrión.

Seiya se queda callado un momento para digerir la noticia. Me avergüenzo. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre Darien.

—Está bien —dice finalmente—. Lo de Shields… ¿va en serio?

Le doy la espalda al coche y camino hasta el otro lado de la acera.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tan serio?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me quedo callada. ¿Por qué Darien tiene que estar escuchando?

—Serio.

—¿Está contigo ahora? ¿Por eso hablas con monosílabos?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿tienes permiso para salir mañana?

—Claro que sí.

Eso espero, y automáticamente cruzo los dedos.

—Bueno, ¿dónde quedamos?

—Puedes venir a recogerme al trabajo —sugiero.

—Está bien.

—Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección.

—¿A qué hora?

—¿A las seis?

—Muy bien. Quedamos así. Tengo ganas de verte, Sere. Te echo de menos.

Sonrío.

—Genial. Nos vemos entonces.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me doy la vuelta.

Darien está apoyado en el coche, mirándome con una expresión inescrutable.

—¿Cómo está tu amigo? —pregunta con frialdad.

—Está bien. Me recogerá en el trabajo y supongo que iremos a tomar algo. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Darien vacila. Sus ojos azules permanecen fríos.

—¿No crees que intentará algo?

—¡No! —exclamo en tono exasperado… pero me abstengo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. —Darien levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. Sal con tu amigo, y ya te veré más tarde por la noche.

Me esperaba una discusión, y su rápido consentimiento me desconcierta.

—¿Ves? Puedo ser razonable —dice sonriendo.

Yo tuerzo el gesto. Eso ya lo veremos.

—¿Puedo conducir?

Darien parpadea, sorprendido por mi petición.

—Preferiría que no.

—¿Por qué, si se puede saber?

—Porque no me gusta que me lleven.

—Esta mañana no te importó, y tampoco parece que te moleste mucho que Artemis te lleve.

—Es evidente que confío en la forma de conducir de Artemis.

—¿Y en la mía no? —Pongo las manos en las caderas—. Francamente… tu obsesión por el control no tiene límites. Yo conduzco desde los quince años.

Él responde encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso no tuviera la menor importancia. ¡Oh… es tan exasperante! ¿Beneficio de la duda? Al carajo.

—¿Es este mi coche? —pregunto.

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que es tu coche.

—Entonces dame las llaves, por favor. Lo he conducido dos veces, y únicamente para ir y volver del trabajo. Solo lo estás disfrutando tú.

Estoy a punto de hacer un puchero. Darien tuerce la boca para disimular una sonrisa.

—Pero no sabes a dónde vamos.

—Estoy segura de que usted podrá informarme, señor Shields. Hasta ahora lo ha hecho muy bien.

Se me queda mirando, asombrado, y entonces sonríe, con esa nueva sonrisa tímida que me desarma totalmente y me deja sin respiración.

—¿Así que lo he hecho bien, eh? —murmura.

Me sonrojo.

—La mayor parte, sí.

—Bien, en ese caso…

Me da las llaves, se dirige hasta la puerta del conductor y la abre para mí.

.

-.-

.

—Aquí a la izquierda —ordena Darien, mientras circulamos en dirección norte hacia la interestatal 5—. Demonios… cuidados, Sere.

Se agarra al salpicadero.

Oh, por Dios. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no me vuelvo a mirarlo. Van Morrison canta de fondo en el equipo de sonido del coche.

—¡Más despacio!

—¡Estoy yendo despacio!

Darien suspira.

—¿Qué te dijo Furuhata?

Capto la ansiedad que emana de su voz.

—Ya te lo dije. Dice que debería concederte el beneficio de la duda.

Maldita sea… quizás debería haber dejado que condujera Darien. Así podría observarlo. De hecho… Pongo el intermitente para detener el coche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —espeta, alarmado.

—Dejar que conduzcas tú.

—¿Por qué?

—Así podré mirarte.

Se echa a reír.

—No, no… querías conducir tú. Así que sigue conduciendo, y yo te miraré a ti.

Le pongo mala cara.

—¡No apartes la vista de la carretera! —grita.

Me hierve la sangre. ¡Hasta aquí! Acerco el coche a la acera justo delante de un semáforo, salgo del coche dando un portazo y me quedo de pie en la acera, con los brazos cruzados. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Él también se baja del Saab.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta enfurecido.

—No, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

—No puedes aparcar aquí.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Porque ya estoy harta de que me des órdenes a gritos. ¡O conduces tú o dejas de comentar cómo conduzco!

—Serena, vuelve a entrar en el coche antes de que nos pongan una multa.

—No.

Me mira y parpadea, sin saber qué decir; entonces se pasa la mano por el pelo, y su enojo se convierte en desconcierto. De repente está tan gracioso, que no puedo evitar sonreírle. Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —me grita otra vez.

—Tú.

—¡Oh, Serena! Eres la mujer más frustrante que he conocido en mi vida. —Levanta las manos al aire, exasperado—. Muy bien, conduciré yo.

Lo agarro por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo acerco a mí.

—No… usted es el hombre más frustrante que he conocido en mi vida, señor Shields.

Me mira, con sus ojos oscuros e intensos, luego desliza los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abraza muy fuerte.

—Entonces puede que estemos hechos el uno para el otro —dice en voz baja con la nariz hundida en mi pelo, e inspira profundamente.

Lo rodeo con los brazos y cierro los ojos. Por primera vez desde esta mañana, me siento relajada.

—Oh… Sere, Sere, Sere —susurra, con los labios pegados a mi cabello.

Estrecho mi abrazo y nos quedamos así, inmóviles, disfrutando de un momento de inesperada tranquilidad en la calle. Me suelta y me abre la puerta del copiloto. Entro y me siento en silencio, mirando como rodea el coche.

Arranca y se incorpora al tráfico, tarareando distraídamente al son de Van Morrison.

Wow. Nunca lo había oído cantar, ni siquiera en la ducha, nunca. Frunzo el ceño. Tiene una voz encantadora… por supuesto. Mmm… ¿me habrá escuchado cantar?

_¡Si fuera así, no te habría pedido que te casaras con él!_ Mi subconsciente tiene los brazos cruzados, vestida con estampado de cuadros Burberry. Termina la canción y Darien sonríe satisfecho.

—Si nos hubieran puesto una multa, este coche está a tu nombre, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, pues qué bien que me hayan ascendido. Así podré pagarla —digo con suficiencia, mirando su encantador perfil.

Esboza una media sonrisa. Empieza a sonar otra canción de Van Morrison mientras Darien se incorpora al carril que lleva a la interestatal 5, en dirección norte.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿Qué más te dijo Furuhata?

Suspiro.

—Habló de la FFFSTB o no sé qué terapia.

—SFBT. La última opción terapéutica —musita.

—¿Has probado otras?

Darien suelta un bufido.

—Nena, me he sometido a todas. Cognitiva, freudiana, funcionalista, Gestalt, del comportamiento… Nombra la que quieras, que durante estos años seguro que la he probado —dice en un tono que delata su amargura.

El resentimiento que destila su voz resulta angustioso.

—¿Crees que este último enfoque te ayudará?

—¿Qué dijo Furuhata?

—Que no escarbáramos en tu pasado. Que nos centráramos en el futuro… en la meta a la que quieres llegar.

Darien asiente, pero se encoge de hombros al mismo tiempo con expresión cauta.

—¿Qué más? —insiste.

—Habló de tu miedo a que te toquen, aunque él lo llamó de otra forma. Y sobre tus pesadillas, y el odio que sientes hacia ti mismo.

Lo observo a la luz del crepúsculo y se le ve pensativo, mordisqueándose el pulgar mientras conduce. Vuelve la cabeza hacia mí.

—Mire a la carretera, señor Shields —lo regaño.

Parece divertido y ligeramente irritado.

—Estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo, Serena. ¿Qué más te dijo?

Yo trago saliva.

—Él no cree que seas un sádico —murmuro.

—¿En serio? —dice Darien en voz baja y frunce el ceño.

La atmósfera en el interior del coche cae en picada.

—Dice que la psiquiatría no admite ese término desde los años noventa —musito, intentando recuperar de inmediato el buen ambiente.

La cara de Darien se ensombrece y lanza un suspiro.

—Furuhata y yo tenemos opiniones distintas al respecto.

—Él dice que tú siempre piensas lo peor de ti mismo. Y yo sé que eso es verdad —murmuro—. También mencionó el sadismo sexual… pero dijo que eso es un estilo de vida, no un trastorno psiquiátrico. Quizás sea en eso en lo que estás pensando.

Vuelve a fulminarme con la mirada y aprieta los labios.

—Así que tienes una conversación con el médico y te conviertes en una experta —comenta con acidez, y vuelve a mirar al frente.

Oh, vaya… Suspiro.

—Mira… si no quieres escuchar lo que me dijo, entonces no preguntes —replico en voz baja.

No quiero discutir. De todas formas, tiene razón… ¿Qué demonios sé yo de todo esto? ¿Quiero saberlo? Puedo enumerar los puntos principales: su obsesión por el control, su posesividad, sus celos, su sobreprotección… y comprendo perfectamente de dónde proceden. Incluso puedo entender por qué no le gusta que lo toquen: he visto las cicatrices físicas. Las mentales solo puedo imaginarlas, y únicamente en una ocasión he vislumbrado sus pesadillas. Y el doctor Furuhata dijo…

—Quiero saber de qué hablaron —interrumpe Darien mi reflexión.

Deja la interestatal 5 en la salida 172 y se dirige al oeste, hacia el sol que se pone lentamente.

—Dijo que yo era tu amante.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ahora su tono es conciliador—. Bueno, es bastante fastidioso con los términos. A mí me parece una descripción acertada. ¿No crees?

—¿Tú considerabas amantes a tus sumisas?

Darien frunce una vez más el ceño, pero ahora con gesto pensativo. Hace girar suavemente el Saab de nuevo en dirección norte. ¿A dónde vamos?

—No. Eran compañeras sexuales —murmura, con voz cauta—. Tú eres mi única amante. Y quiero que seas algo más.

Oh… ahí está otra vez esa palabra mágica, rebosante de posibilidades. Eso me hace sonreír, y me abrazo a mí misma por dentro, intentando contener mi alegría.

—Lo sé —susurro, haciendo esfuerzos para ocultar la emoción—. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, Darien. Para reflexionar sobre estos últimos días.

Él me mira con la cabeza ladeada, extrañado, perplejo.

El semáforo ante el que estamos parados se pone verde. Darien asiente y sube la música. La conversación ha terminado.

Van Morrison sigue cantando —con más optimismo ahora— sobre una noche maravillosa para bailar bajo la luz de la luna. Contemplo por la ventanilla los pinos y los abetos cubiertos por una capa dorada de la luz crepuscular, y sus sombras alargadas que se extienden sobre la carretera. Darien ha girado por una calle de aspecto más residencial, y enfilamos hacia el oeste, hacia el Sound.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto otra vez cuando volvemos a girar.

Capto la señal de la calle: 9TH AVE. NW. Estoy desconcertada.

—Sorpresa —dice, y sonríe misteriosamente.

.

.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 18**

.

Darien sigue conduciendo junto a unas casas de madera de una sola planta bien conservadas, donde se ve a niños jugando a baloncesto en los patios y recorriendo las calles en bicicleta. Las casas están rodeadas de árboles y todo tiene un aspecto próspero y apacible. Quizás vayamos a visitar a alguien. Pero ¿A quién?

Minutos más tarde, Darien gira bruscamente a la izquierda y nos detenemos frente a dos vistosas verjas blancas de metal, enclavadas en un muro de piedra de unos dos metros de alto. Darien presiona un botón de la manija y una pantallita eléctrica desciende con un leve zumbido en el lateral de la puerta. Pulsa un número en el panel y las verjas se abren dándonos la bienvenida.

Me mira y su expresión ha cambiado. Parece indeciso, nervioso incluso.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, sin poder disimular cierta inquietud en mi voz.

—Una idea —dice en voz baja, y el Saab atraviesa suavemente la entrada.

Subimos por un sendero rodeado de árboles, con anchura suficiente para dos coches. A un lado los árboles rodean una zona boscosa, y al otro se extiende un terreno hermoso de antiguos campos de cultivo dejados en barbecho. La hierba y las flores silvestres han invadido el lugar, recreando un paisaje rural idílico: un prado, donde sopla suavemente la brisa del atardecer y el sol crepuscular tiñe de oro las flores. Es precioso, absolutamente tranquilo y de pronto me imagino acostada sobre la hierba, contemplando el azul claro de un cielo de verano. La idea es tentadora, pero por alguna extraña razón me provoca nostalgia. Es una sensación muy extraña.

El sendero traza una curva y se abre a un amplio camino de entrada frente a una impresionante casa, de estilo mediterráneo, construida en piedra de suave tonalidad rosácea. Es una mansión suntuosa. Todas las luces están encendidas y las ventanas refulgen en el ocaso. Hay un BMW negro aparcado frente a un garaje de cuatro plazas, pero Darien se detiene frente al gran pórtico.

Mmm… me pregunto quién vive aquí. ¿Por qué hemos venido?

Darien me mira ansioso mientras apaga el motor del coche.

—¿Me prometes mantener una actitud abierta? —pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Darien, desde el día en que te conocí he necesitado mantener una actitud abierta.

Él sonríe con ironía y asiente.

—Buen punto, señorita Tsukino. Vamos.

Las puertas de madera oscura se abren, y en el umbral nos espera una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, sonrisa sincera y un traje chaqueta ceñido de color lila. Yo me alegro de haberme puesto mi nuevo vestido azul marino sin mangas para impresionar al doctor Furuhata. Bueno, no llevo unos tacones altísimos como ella, pero aun así no voy con vaqueros.

—Señor Shields —lo saluda con una cálida sonrisa, y le estrecha la mano.

—Señorita Ginga —responde él cortésmente.

Ella me sonríe y me tiende la mano. Se la estrecho, y me doy cuenta de que se ruboriza, con esa expresión de: «¿No es un hombre de ensueño? Ojalá fuera mío».

—Natsumi Ginga —se presenta con aire jovial.

—Serena Tsukino —respondo con un hilo de voz.

¿Quién es esta mujer? Se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar a la casa y al entrar, me quedo estupefacta: está vacía… completamente vacía. Estamos en un vestíbulo inmenso. Las paredes son de un amarillo tenue y desvaído y conservan las marcas de los cuadros que debieron de estar colgados allí. Lo único que queda son unas lámparas de cristal de diseño clásico. Los suelos son de madera descolorida. Las puertas que tenemos a los lados están cerradas, pero Darien no me da tiempo para poder asimilar qué está pasando.

—Ven —dice.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva por el pasillo en forma de arco que tenemos delante hasta otro vestíbulo interior más grande. Está presidido por una inmensa escalinata curva con una intrincada barandilla de hierro, pero Darien tampoco se detiene ahí. Me conduce a través del salón principal, que también está vacío salvo por una enorme alfombra de tonos dorados desvaídos: la alfombra más grande que he visto en mi vida. Ah… y hay cuatro arañas de cristal.

Pero las intenciones de Darien quedan claras cuando cruzamos la estancia y salimos a través de unas grandes puertas acristaladas a una amplia terraza de piedra. Debajo de nosotros hay una extensión de cuidado césped del tamaño de medio campo de fútbol y, más allá, está la vista… Wow.

La ininterrumpida vista panorámica resulta impresionante, sobrecogedora incluso: el crepúsculo sobre el Sound. A lo lejos se ve la isla de Bainbridge, y más lejos aún, en este cristalino atardecer, el sol se pone lentamente, irradiando llamaradas sanguíneas y anaranjadas, por detrás del parque nacional Olympic. Tonalidades carmesíes se derraman sobre el cielo cerúleo, junto con trazos de ópalo y aguamarinas mezclados con el púrpura oscuro de los escasos jirones de nubes y la tierra más allá del Sound. Es la naturaleza en su máxima expresión, una orquestada sinfonía visual que se refleja en las aguas profundas y calmas del Sound. Yo me pierdo contemplando la vista… intentando absorber tanta belleza.

Me doy cuenta de que contengo la respiración, sobrecogida, y Darien sigue sosteniendo mi mano. Cuando por fin aparto los ojos de ese grandioso espectáculo, veo que él me mira de ansiosamente, inquieto.

—¿Me trajiste aquí para admirar la vista? —susurro.

Él asiente con expresión seria.

—Es extraordinaria, Darien. Gracias —murmuro, y dejo que mis ojos la contemplen una vez más.

Él me suelta la mano.

—¿Te gustaría contemplarla por el resto de tu vida? —musita.

¿Qué? Vuelvo la cara como una exhalación hacia él, mis atónitos ojos celestes hacia los suyos azules y pensativos. Creo que estoy con la boca completamente abierta, mirándolo sin comprender.

—Siempre he querido vivir en la costa —dice—. He navegado por todo el Sound soñando con estas casas. Esta lleva poco tiempo en venta. Quiero comprarla, demolerla y construir otra nueva… para nosotros —susurra, y sus ojos brillan trasluciendo sus sueños y esperanzas.

Dios mío. No sé cómo consigo mantenerme en pie. La cabeza me da vueltas. ¡Vivir aquí! ¡En este precioso refugio! Por el resto de mi vida…

—Es sólo una idea —añade cauteloso.

Miro nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa. ¿Cuánto cuesta? Deben de ser… ¿qué, cinco, diez millones de dólares? No tengo ni idea. Mierda.

—¿Por qué quieres demolerla? —pregunto, mirándolo otra vez.

Le cambia la cara. Oh, no.

—Me gustaría construir una casa más sostenible, utilizando las técnicas ecológicas más modernas. Armand podría diseñarla.

Vuelvo a mirar el salón. La señorita Natsumi Ginga está en el extremo opuesto, merodeando junto a la entrada. Es la agente inmobiliaria, claro. Observo que la estancia es enorme y que tiene doble altura, como el salón del Escala. Hay un balcón arriba, que debe de ser el rellano de la planta superior. Y una chimenea inmensa y toda una hilera de ventanales que se abren a la terraza. Posee un encanto clásico.

—¿Podemos echar un vistazo a la casa?

Él me mira, parpadeando.

—Claro.

Se encoge de hombros, un tanto desconcertado.

Cuando volvemos a entrar, a la señorita Ginga se le ilumina la cara como a una niña en Navidad. Está encantada de proporcionarnos una visita guiada y poder exponer su elaborado discurso.

La casa es enorme: mil cien metros cuadrados en una finca de dos hectáreas y media de terreno. Además del salón principal, hay una cocina con zona de comedor —no, más bien sala para banquete—, con una salita familiar contigua —¡familiar!—, además de una sala de música, una biblioteca, un estudio y, para gran sorpresa mía, una piscina cubierta y un pequeño gimnasio con sauna y baño de vapor. Abajo, en el sótano, hay una sala de cine —Wow— y un cuarto de juegos. Mmm… ¿qué tipo de juegos practicaremos aquí?

La señorita Ginga nos va señalando todo tipo de detalles y ventajas, pero en esencia la casa es preciosa y se nota que un día fue el hogar de una familia feliz. Ahora está un poco descuidada, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena reforma.

Subimos detrás de la señorita Ginga la magnífica escalinata principal hasta la planta de arriba, y apenas puedo contener la emoción: esta casa tiene todo lo que se puede desear en un hogar.

—¿No podría convertirse la casa ya existente en una más ecológica y autosostenible?

Darien me mira parpadeando, desconcertado.

—Tendría que preguntárselo a Armand. Él es el experto.

La señorita Ginga nos lleva a la suite principal, con unos ventanales hasta el techo que dan a un balcón, donde las vistas son también espectaculares. Me podría pasar todo el día sentada en la cama mirando a través de los ventanales, contemplando los barcos navegar y los sutiles cambios del tiempo.

En esta planta hay cinco dormitorios más. ¡Niños! Aparto inmediatamente esa idea. Ya tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. La señorita Ginga está sugiriéndole a Darien que en la finca se podrían instalar unas cuadras y un cercado. ¡Caballos! Aparecen en mi mente imágenes terroríficas de mis escasas clases de equitación, pero Darien no parece estar escuchándola.

—¿El cercado estaría en los terrenos del prado? —pregunto.

—Sí —contesta radiante la señorita Ginga.

Para mí el prado es un sitio donde tumbarse sobre la hierba alta y hacer picnics, no para que retocen malvados cuadrúpedos satánicos.

Cuando volvemos al salón principal, la señorita Ginga se retira discretamente y Darien vuelve a llevarme a la terraza. El sol ya se ha puesto y las luces urbanas de la península de Olympic centellean en el extremo más alejado del Sound.

Darien me toma entre sus brazos, me levanta la barbilla con el dedo índice y clava sus ojos en mí.

—¿Demasiadas cosas que digerir? —pregunta con una expresión inescrutable.

Asiento.

—Quería comprobar que te gustara antes de comprarla.

—¿La vista?

Asiente.

—La vista me encanta, y esta casa también.

—¿Te gusta?

Sonrío tímidamente.

—Darien, me convenció desde el prado.

Él separa los labios e inhala profundamente. Luego una sonrisa transforma su cara, y de pronto hunde las manos en mi cabello y sus labios cubren mi boca.

.

-.-

.

Cuando volvemos en coche a Seattle, Darien está mucho más animado.

—Entonces, ¿vas a comprarla? —pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Pondrás a la venta el apartamento del Escala?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Para pagar la…

Mi voz se va perdiendo… claro. Me ruborizo.

Me sonríe con suficiencia.

—Confía en mí, puedo permitírmelo.

—¿Te gusta ser rico?

—Sí. Dime de alguien a quien no le guste —replica en tono adusto.

Bien, dejemos rápidamente ese tema.

—Serena, si me dices que sí, tú también vas a tener que aprender a ser rica —añade en voz baja.

—La riqueza es algo a lo que nunca he aspirado, Darien —digo con gesto ceñudo.

—Lo sé, y eso me encanta de ti. Pero también es verdad que nunca has pasado hambre —concluye, y sus palabras son inquietantes.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto animadamente para cambiar de tema.

Darien se relaja.

—A celebrarlo.

¡Oh!

—¿A celebrar qué, la casa?

—¿Ya no te acuerdas? Tu puesto de editora.

—Ah, sí.

Sonrío exultante. Es increíble que me haya olvidado.

—¿Dónde?

—Arriba en mi club.

—¿En tu club?

—Sí. En uno de ellos.

.

-.-

.

El Mile High Club está en el piso setenta y seis de Columbia Tower, más alto incluso que el apartamento de Darien. Es muy moderno y tiene las vistas más alucinantes de todo Seattle.

—¿Una copa, señora?

Darien me ofrece una copa de champán frío. Estoy sentada en un taburete de la barra.

—Vaya, gracias, señor —digo, pronunciando seguramente la última palabra con un pestañeo provocativo.

Él me mira fijamente y su semblante se oscurece turbadoramente.

—¿Está coqueteando conmigo, señorita Tsukino?

—Sí, señor Shields, estoy coqueteando. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?

—Estoy seguro que se me ocurrirá algo —dice con voz ronca—. Ven, nuestra mesa está lista.

Cuando nos estamos acercando a la mesa, Darien me sujeta del codo y me detiene.

—Ve a quitarte las bragas —susurra.

¿Oh? Un delicioso cosquilleo me recorre la columna.

—Ve —ordena en voz baja.

Wow… ¿qué? Él no sonríe; permanece mortalmente serio. A mí se me tensan todos los músculos por debajo de la cintura. Le doy mi copa de champán, giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia el baño.

Oh, Dios… ¿qué va a hacer? Quizás el nombre del club sea el apropiado.

Los baños tienen un diseño moderno: todo en madera oscura y granito negro, con focos halógenos colocados estratégicamente. En la intimidad del cubículo, sonrío mientras me quito la ropa interior. Nuevamente me alegro de haberme puesto el vestido azul marino. Pensé que era el atuendo apropiado para ir a ver al doctor Furuhata: no había previsto que la velada tomara este rumbo inesperado.

Ya estoy excitada. ¿Por qué este hombre tiene ese poder sobre mí? Me irrita un poco esa facilidad con la que caigo bajo su embrujo. Ahora sé que no vamos a pasarnos la noche hablando sobre todos nuestros asuntos y los recientes acontecimientos… pero ¿cómo resistirme a él?

Examino mi aspecto en el espejo: tengo el rostro encendido y los ojos me brillan de excitación. Asuntos, estrategias…

Respiro profundamente y me encamino de vuelta al club. La verdad es que no es la primera vez que voy sin bragas. La diosa que llevo dentro va envuelta en una boa de plumas rosa y diamantes, y se pavonea con sus zapatos de fulana.

Cuando llego a la mesa Darien se levanta educadamente con una expresión indescifrable. Exhibe su pose habitual, tranquila, serena y contenida. Naturalmente, yo sé que no es así.

—Siéntate a mi lado —dice. Me deslizo en el asiento y él vuelve a sentarse—. He ordenado por ti. Espero que no te importe.

Me entrega mi copa de champán mirándome fijamente, y su mirada escrutadora me enciende de nuevo la sangre. Apoya las manos en los muslos. Yo me tenso y separo un poco las piernas.

Llega el camarero con una bandeja de ostras sobre hielo picado. Ostras… El recuerdo de los dos en el comedor privado del Heathman aparece en mi mente. Estábamos hablando de su contrato. Oh, Dios. Hemos recorrido un camino muy largo desde entonces.

—Me parece que las ostras te gustaron la última vez que las probaste.

Su tono de voz es ronco y seductor.

—La única vez que las he probado —susurro con un evidente dejo sensual en la voz.

En su boca se dibuja una sonrisa.

—Oh, señorita Tsukino… ¿cuándo aprenderá? —musita.

Toma una ostra de la bandeja y levanta la otra mano del muslo. Contengo el aliento a la expectativa, pero él toma una rodaja de limón.

—… ¿Aprender qué? —pregunto.

Dios, tengo el pulso acelerado. Él exprime el limón sobre el marisco con sus dedos esbeltos y hábiles.

—Come —dice, y me acerca la concha a la boca. Separo los labios, y él la apoya delicadamente sobre mi labio inferior—. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás muy despacio —murmura.

Hago lo que me dice y la ostra se desliza por mi garganta. Él no me toca, solo la concha.

Darien se come una, y luego me ofrece otra. Seguimos con este ritual de tortura hasta que nos acabamos toda la docena. Su piel nunca roza la mía. Me está volviendo loca.

—¿Te siguen gustando las ostras? —me pregunta cuando me trago la última.

Asiento ruborizada, anhelando su toque.

—Bien.

Me estremezco y me remuevo en el asiento. ¿Por qué resulta tan erótico todo esto?

Él vuelve a apoyar la mano tranquilamente sobre el muslo, y yo me siento morir. Ahora. Por favor. Tócame. La diosa que llevo dentro está de rodillas, desnuda excepto por las bragas, suplicando. Él se pasa la mano arriba y abajo por el muslo, la levanta, y vuelve a dejarla donde estaba.

El camarero nos llena las copas de champán y retira rápidamente los platos. Después de un momento vuelve con el plato principal: lubina —no puedo creerlo—, acompañada de espárragos, patatas salteadas y salsa holandesa.

—¿Uno de sus platos favoritos, señor Shields?

—Definitivamente, señorita Tsukino. Aunque creo que en el Heathman comimos bacalao.

Se pasa la mano por el muslo de arriba a abajo. Me cuesta respirar, pero sigue sin tocarme. Es muy frustrante. Intento concentrarme en la conversación.

—Creo recordar que entonces estábamos en un reservado, discutiendo un contrato.

—Días felices… —dice sonriendo con malicia—. Esta vez espero poder follarte.

Mueve la mano para agarrar el cuchillo.

¡Argh!

Corta un trozo de su lubina. Lo está haciendo a propósito.

—No cuentes con ello —musito con una mueca, y él me mira divertido—. Hablando de contratos —prosigo—: el acuerdo de confidencialidad.

—Rómpelo —dice simplemente.

Vaya…

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro de que no iré corriendo al_ Seattle Times_ con una exclusiva? —digo bromeando.

Se ríe, y es un sonido maravilloso. Parece tan joven…

—No, confío en ti. Voy a concederte el beneficio de la duda.

Oh. Le sonrío tímidamente.

—Lo mismo digo —musito.

Se le ilumina la mirada.

—Estoy muy contento de que lleves un vestido —murmura.

Y… bang: el deseo inflama mi sangre ya ardiente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has tocado? —siseo.

—¿Extrañas mis caricias? —pregunta sonriendo.

Se está divirtiendo… el muy bastardo.

—Sí —digo indignada.

—Come —ordena.

—No vas a tocarme, ¿verdad?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No.

¿Qué? Jadeo en voz alta.

—Imagina cómo te sentirás cuando lleguemos a casa —susurra—. Estoy impaciente por llevarte a casa.

—Si empiezo a arder aquí, en el piso setenta y seis, será culpa tuya —musito entre dientes.

—Oh, Serena, ya encontraremos el modo de apagar el fuego —dice con una sonrisa libidinosa.

Furiosa, me concentro en mi lubina, mientras la diosa que llevo dentro entorna los ojos, reflexionando. _Nosotras también podemos jugar a este juego_. Aprendí lo básico durante la cena en el Heathman. Me como un pedazo de lubina. Está deliciosa, se deshace en la boca. Cierro los ojos y la saboreo. Cuando los abro, empiezo a seducir a Darien Shields. Me subo la falda muy despacio, y enseño más los muslos.

Él se detiene un momento, dejando el tenedor con el pescado suspendido en el aire.

Tócame.

Después de un segundo, sigue comiendo. Tomo otro trocito de lubina, ignorándolo. Entonces dejo el cuchillo, me paso los dedos por detrás de la parte baja del muslo, y me doy golpecitos en la piel con la yema. Es perturbador incluso para mí, sobre todo porque me muero porque me toque. Darien se detiene una vez más.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —dice en voz baja y ronca.

—Ya sé que lo sabe, señor Shields —replico suavemente—. Ese es el punto.

Tomo un espárrago, lo miro de soslayo por debajo de las pestañas, y luego lo mojo en la salsa holandesa, haciendo girar la punta una y otra vez.

—No crea que revertirá la situación, señorita Tsukino.

Sonriendo, alarga una mano y me quita el espárrago… y es terriblemente irritante, porque consigue hacerlo sin tocarme. No, esto no está bien: esto no va de acuerdo al plan. ¡Argh!

—Abre la boca —ordena.

Estoy perdiendo esta batalla de voluntades. Vuelvo a levantar la vista hacia él, y sus ojos azules arden. Entreabro ligeramente los labios, y me paso la lengua por el inferior. Darien sonríe y su mirada se oscurece aún más.

—Más —musita, y también entreabre los suyos para que pueda verle la lengua. Ahogo un gemido, me muerdo el labio inferior, y luego hago lo que me dice.

Él inspira con fuerza; puedo oírlo… no es tan inmune. Bien, empiezo a ganar terreno.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me meto el espárrago en la boca y chupo… despacio… delicadamente la punta. La salsa holandesa está deliciosa. Doy un mordisco, emitiendo un suave y placentero gemido.

Darien cierra los ojos. ¡Sí! Cuando los vuelve a abrir tiene las pupilas dilatadas, y eso tiene un efecto inmediato en mí. Gimo y alargo la mano para tocarle el muslo. Y, para mi sorpresa, me agarra de la muñeca.

—Ah, no. No haga eso, señorita Tsukino —murmura en voz baja.

Se lleva mi mano a la boca y me acaricia delicadamente los nudillos con los labios, y me retuerzo de placer. ¡Por fin! Más, por favor.

—No me toques —me advierte con voz baja, y me coloca de nuevo la mano sobre la rodilla.

Ese contacto breve e insatisfactorio resulta de lo más frustrante.

—No juegas limpio —me quejo con un mohín.

—Lo sé.

Levanta su copa de champán para proponer un brindis, y yo lo imito.

—Felicidades por su ascenso, señorita Tsukino.

Entrechocamos las copas y yo me ruborizo.

—Sí, no me lo esperaba —murmuro.

Él frunce el ceño, como si una idea desagradable le hubiera pasado por su cabeza.

—Come —ordena—. No te llevaré a casa hasta que te termines la comida, y entonces lo celebraremos de verdad.

Y su expresión es tan apasionada, tan salvaje, tan dominante, que me derrito por dentro.

—No tengo hambre. No de comida.

Él niega con la cabeza, disfrutando sin duda, aunque me mira con los ojos entornados.

—Come, o te pondré sobre mis rodillas, aquí mismo, y daremos un espectáculo delante de los demás clientes.

Sus palabras me llenan de inquietud. ¡No se atrevería! Él y esa mano tan suelta que tiene… Aprieto los labios en una fina línea y lo miro. Darien toma otro tallo de espárrago y lo moja en la salsa.

—Cómete esto —murmura con voz ronca y seductora.

Obedezco de buen grado.

—No comes como es debido. Has perdido peso desde que te conozco —comenta en tono afable.

No quiero pensar en mi peso ahora; la verdad es que me gusta estar delgada. Me como el espárrago.

—Solo quiero ir a casa y hacer el amor —musito desconsolada.

Darien sonríe.

—Yo también, y eso haremos. Come.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en el plato y empiezo a comer de mala gana. ¿En serio me quité las bragas solo para esto? Me siento como una niña a la que no dejan comer caramelos. Él es tan delicioso, provocativo, sexy, bromista y seductor, y es todo mío.

Me pregunta sobre Nicolas. Resulta que Darien tiene negocios con el padre de Mina y Nicolas. Vaya, este mundo es pequeño. Me alivia que no mencione ni al doctor Furuhata ni la casa, porque me está costando concentrarme en la conversación. Quiero irme a casa.

La expectación carnal entre ambos no para de crecer. Él es muy bueno en eso. En hacerme esperar. En preparar la situación. Entre bocado y bocado, coloca la mano sobre su muslo, muy cerca de la mía, pero sin tocarme, solo para incitarme más.

¡Bastardo! Por fin me termino la comida y dejo el tenedor y el cuchillo en el plato.

—Buena chica —murmura, y esas dos palabras suenan muy prometedoras.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto con un pellizco de deseo en el vientre.

Oh, cómo ansío a este hombre.

—¿Ahora? Nos vamos. Creo que tiene usted ciertas expectativas, señorita Tsukino. Las cuales voy a intentar complacer lo mejor que sé.

¡Wow!

—¿Lo… mejor… que sabes? —balbuceo.

Dios santo.

Él sonríe y se pone de pie.

—¿No tenemos que pagar? —pregunto, sin aliento.

Él ladea la cabeza.

—Soy miembro de este club, ya me mandarán la cuenta. Vamos, Serena, después de ti. —Se hace a un lado y yo me levanto para salir, consciente de que no llevo bragas.

Él me contempla con su turbia e intensa mirada, como si me desnudara, y yo me regodeo al resultarle sensual. Este hermoso hombre me desea: eso hace que me sienta tan sexy… ¿Disfrutaré siempre tanto con esto? Me paro deliberadamente delante de él y me aliso el vestido por encima de los muslos.

Darien me susurra al oído:

—Estoy impaciente por llegar a casa.

Pero sigue sin tocarme.

Al salir le murmura algo sobre el coche al jefe de sala, pero no estoy escuchando; la diosa que llevo dentro arde de expectación. Dios, podría iluminar todo Seattle.

Mientras esperamos el ascensor, se unen a nosotros dos parejas de mediana edad. Cuando se abren las puertas, Darien me toma del codo y me lleva hasta el fondo. Miro a mi alrededor: estamos rodeados de espejos negros con los vidrios ahumados. Cuando entran las otras parejas, un hombre con un traje marrón muy poco favorecedor saluda a Darien.

—Shields —asiente educadamente.

Darien le devuelve el saludo, pero sin decir nada.

Las parejas se sitúan delante de nosotros de cara a las puertas del ascensor. Es obvio que son amigos: las mujeres charlan en voz alta, animadas y alborotadas después de la cena. Me parece que están un poco ebrios.

Cuando se cierran las puertas, Darien se agacha un momento a mi lado para anudarse el zapato. Qué raro: no lo tiene desatado. Discretamente me pone una mano sobre el tobillo, sobresaltándome, y cuando se levanta hace que esa mano ascienda rápidamente por mi pierna, deslizándola de un modo delicioso sobre mi piel —Wow— hasta arriba. Y cuando la mano llega a mi trasero, tengo que reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa. Darien se coloca detrás de mí.

Ay, Dios. Me quedo boquiabierta mirando a las personas que tenemos delante, contemplando la parte de atrás de sus cabezas. Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo. Darien me rodea la cintura con el brazo libre, colocándome en posición mientras sus dedos, me exploran. ¡Mierda…!, ¿aquí? El ascensor baja con suavidad y se detiene en el piso cincuenta y tres para que entren más personas, pero yo no presto atención. Estoy concentrada en cada movimiento que hacen sus dedos. Primero en círculos… y luego avanzando, buscando, mientras nos ponemos en marcha otra vez.

Cuando sus dedos alcanzan su objetivo, reprimo otra vez un gemido.

—Siempre tan lista, señorita Tsukino —susurra mientras desliza un dedo dentro de mí.

Me retuerzo y gimo. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto con toda esa gente aquí?

—Quédate quieta y en silencio —me advierte, susurrándome al oído.

Estoy acalorada, ardiente, anhelante, atrapada en un ascensor con siete personas, seis de ellas ajenas a lo que ocurre en el rincón. Desliza el dedo dentro y fuera de mí, una y otra vez. Mi respiración… Dios, es tan vergonzoso. Quiero decirle que se detenga… y que continúe… que se detenga. Me arqueo contra él, y él tensa el brazo que me rodea, y siento su erección contra mi cadera.

Nos detenemos en el piso cuarenta y cuatro. ¿Oh… cuánto tiempo va a durar esta tortura? Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera. Sutilmente, me aferro a su persistente dedo. ¡Después de todo este tiempo sin tocarme, escoge hacerlo ahora! ¡Aquí! Y eso me hace sentir tan… lujuriosa.

—Silencio —musita él, con aparente indiferencia cuando entran dos personas más.

El ascensor empieza a llenarse. Darien nos desplaza a ambos más al fondo, de modo que ahora estamos presionados en la esquina; me coloca en posición y sigue torturándome. Hunde la nariz en mi cabello. Si alguien se molestara en darse la vuelta y viera lo que estamos haciendo, estoy segura de que nos tomaría por una joven pareja de enamorados haciéndose arrumacos… Y entonces desliza un segundo dedo en mi interior.

¡Oh Dios! Gimo, y agradezco que el grupo de gente que tenemos delante siga charlando, totalmente ajeno.

Oh, Darien, qué me haces… Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, cierro los ojos y me rindo a sus dedos implacables.

—No te corras —susurra—. Eso lo quiero para después.

Pone la mano abierta sobre mi vientre, aprieta ligeramente, y sigue con su dulce acoso. La sensación es exquisita.

Finalmente el ascensor llega a la primera planta. Las puertas se abren con un fuerte pitido y los pasajeros empiezan a salir casi al instante. Darien retira lentamente los dedos de mi interior, y me besa la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Me volteo para mirarlo y está sonriendo, volviendo a saludar con una inclinación de cabeza al señor del traje marrón poco favorecedor, que le devuelve el gesto y sale del ascensor con su esposa. Yo apenas soy consciente de todo ello, concentrada en mantenerme erguida y controlar los jadeos. Dios, me siento adolorida y desamparada. Darien me suelta y deja que me sostenga por mi propio pie, sin apoyarme en él.

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro fijamente. Parece relajado, sereno, con su compostura habitual… Esto es tan injusto.

—¿Lista? —pregunta.

Sus ojos brillan perversamente mientras mete el dedo índice en la boca y después el del medio, y los chupa.

—Pura delicia, señorita Tsukino —susurra.

Y estoy a punto de convulsionar en el acto.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —musito, al borde de desgarrarme por dentro.

—Le sorprendería lo que soy capaz de hacer, señorita Tsukino —dice.

Alarga la mano y me recoge un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, con una leve sonrisa que delata cuánto se divierte.

—Quiero poseerte en casa, pero tal vez no pasemos del coche.

Me dedica una sonrisa cómplice, me da la mano y me hace salir del ascensor.

¿Qué? ¿Sexo en el coche? ¿Y no podríamos hacerlo aquí, sobre el mármol frío del suelo del vestíbulo… por favor?

—Vamos.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo.

—¡Señorita Tsukino! —me riñe, fingiéndose escandalizado.

—Nunca he tenido sexo en un coche —balbuceo.

Darien se detiene, me pone esos mismos dedos bajo la barbilla, me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira fijamente.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Debo decir que me habría sorprendido mucho, por no decir molestado, que no hubiera sido así.

Me ruborizo y parpadeo sin dejar de mirarlo. Por supuesto: yo solo he tenido relaciones sexuales con él. Frunzo el ceño.

—No quise decir eso.

—¿Qué querías decir?

De pronto su voz tiene un matiz de dureza.

—Solo era una expresión, Darien.

—Ya. La famosa expresión: «Nunca he tenido sexo en un coche». Sí, es muy conocida.

Por Dios… ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

—Darien, lo dije sin pensar… Por Dios, tú acabas de… hacerme eso en un ascensor lleno de gente. Tengo la mente aturdida.

Él arquea las cejas.

—¿Qué te hice? —me desafía.

Lo miro ceñuda. Quiere que lo diga.

—Me excitaste. Muchísimo. Ahora llévame a casa y fóllame.

Él abre la boca y se echa a reír, sorprendido. En este momento parece muy joven y despreocupado. Oh, me encanta oírlo reír, porque no es muy común.

—Es usted una romántica empedernida, señorita Tsukino.

Me da la mano y salimos del edificio, donde nos espera el aparcacoches con mi Saab.

.

-.-

.

—¿Así que quieres sexo en el coche? —murmura Darien mientras enciende el motor.

—La verdad es que en el suelo del vestíbulo también me habría parecido bien.

—Créeme, Sere, a mí también. Pero no me gusta ser arrestado a estas horas de la noche, y tampoco quería follarte en el baño. Bueno, hoy no.

¡Qué!

—¿Quieres decir que existía esa posibilidad?

—Oh sí.

—Regresemos.

Se voltea a mirarme y se ríe. Su risa es contagiosa, y no tardamos en romper a reír los dos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, unas carcajadas maravillosas y catárticas. Él se inclina hacia mí y pone la mano en mi rodilla, y sus dedos expertos me acarician dulcemente. Dejo de reír.

—Paciencia, Serena —musita, y se incorpora al tráfico de Seattle.

.

-.-

.

Darien aparca el Saab en el parking del Escala y apaga el motor. De pronto, en los confines del coche, la atmósfera entre los dos cambia. Yo lo miro anhelante, expectante, e intento contener las palpitaciones de mi corazón. Él se ha girado hacia mí y se ha apoyado en la puerta, con el codo sobre el volante.

Con el pulgar y el índice, tira suavemente de su labio inferior. Su boca me perturba, la quiero sobre mí. Me observa intensamente con sus oscuros ojos azules. Se me seca la boca. Él responde con una leve y sensual sonrisa.

—Follaremos en el coche en el momento y el lugar que yo escoja. Pero ahora mismo quiero poseerte en todas las superficies disponibles de mi apartamento.

Es como si me tocara por debajo de la cintura… la diosa que llevo dentro ejecuta cuatro_ arabesques_ y un_ pas de basque_.

—Sí.

Dios, estoy jadeando, desesperada.

Él se inclina ligeramente hacia delante. Yo cierro los ojos y espero su beso, pensando: Por fin. Pero no pasa nada. Pasados unos segundos interminables, abro los ojos y descubro que me está mirando fijamente. No sé qué está pensando, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, vuelve a descolocarme.

—Si te beso ahora, no conseguiremos llegar al apartamento. Vamos.

¡Argh! ¿Cómo puede ser tan frustrante este hombre? Se baja del coche.

.

Una vez más, esperamos el ascensor. Mi cuerpo vibra de expectación. Darien me toma la mano y me pasa el pulgar sobre los nudillos, rítmicamente, y con cada caricia me estremezco por dentro. Oh, deseo sus manos en todo mi cuerpo. Ya me ha torturado lo suficiente.

—¿Y qué pasó con la gratificación instantánea? —murmuro mientras esperamos.

—No es apropiada en todas las situaciones, Serena.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde esta noche.

—¿Por qué me torturas así?

—Ojo por ojo, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Cómo te torturo yo?

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

Lo miro fijamente, pero es difícil interpretar su expresión. Quiere mi respuesta… eso es.

—Yo también estoy a favor de aplazar la gratificación —murmuro con una sonrisa tímida.

De pronto, tira de mi mano y me toma en sus brazos. Me agarra el pelo de la nuca y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que digas que sí? —pregunta febril, y vuelve a agarrarme desprevenida.

Me quedo mirando su expresión encantadora, seria y desesperada.

—Dame un poco de tiempo… por favor —murmuro.

Deja escapar un leve gruñido, y por fin me besa, larga y apasionadamente. Luego entramos en el ascensor, y somos solo manos y bocas y lenguas y labios y dedos y cabello. El deseo, denso y fuerte, invade mi sangre y nubla mi mente. Él me empuja contra la pared, presionando con sus caderas, sujetándome con una mano en mi pelo y la otra en mi barbilla.

—Te pertenezco —susurra—. Mi destino está en tus manos, Sere.

Sus palabras me embriagan, y ardo en deseos de despojarlo de la ropa. Tiro de su chaqueta hacia atrás, y cuando el ascensor llega al piso salimos atropelladamente al vestíbulo.

Darien me clava en la pared junto al ascensor, su chaqueta cae al suelo, y, sin separar su boca de la mía, sube la mano por mi pierna y me levanta el vestido.

—Primera superficie, aquí —musita y me levanta bruscamente—. Rodéame con las piernas.

Hago lo que me dice, y él se da la vuelta y me coloca sobre la mesa del vestíbulo, y queda de pie entre mis piernas. Me doy cuenta de que el jarrón de flores que suele estar allí ya no está. ¿Eh? Darien mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, saca el envoltorio plateado, me lo da y se baja la cremallera.

—¿Sabes cómo me excitas?

—¿Qué? —jadeo—. No… yo…

—Lo haces —musita—, todo el tiempo.

Me quita el paquete de las manos. Oh, esto va muy rápido, pero después de todo ese ritual de provocación lo deseo con locura, ahora mismo, ya. Él me mira, se pone el condón, y luego pone las manos debajo de mis muslos y me separa más las piernas.

Se coloca en posición y se detiene.

—Mantén los ojos abiertos. Quiero verte —murmura.

Me toma ambas manos con las suyas y se sumerge despacio dentro de mí.

Yo lo intento, de verdad, pero la sensación es tan deliciosa. Es lo que había estado esperando después de todos esos juegos. Oh, la plenitud, esta sensación… Gimo y arqueo la espalda sobre la mesa.

—¡Abiertos! —gruñe apretándome las manos, y me penetra con dureza y grito.

Abro los ojos, y él me está mirando con los suyos muy abiertos. Se retira despacio y luego se hunde en mí otra vez, su boca se relaja y dibuja un «Ah…», pero no dice nada. Al verlo tan excitado, al ver la reacción que le provoco, me enciendo por dentro y la sangre me arde en las venas. Sus ojos azules me fulminan e incrementa el ritmo, y yo me deleito con ello, gozo con ello, viéndolo, viéndome… su pasión, su amor… y juntos alcanzamos el clímax.

Grito al llegar al orgasmo, y Darien hace lo mismo.

—¡Sí, Sere! —grita.

Se derrumba sobre mí, me suelta las manos y apoya la cabeza en mi seno. Yo sigo envolviéndolo con las piernas y, bajo la mirada maternal y paciente de los cuadros de Madonna, acuno su cabeza contra mí e intento recuperar el aliento.

Él levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—Todavía no he terminado contigo —murmura, se incorpora y me besa.

.

-.-

.

Estoy en la cama de Darien, desnuda y tendida sobre su pecho, jadeando. Por Dios… ¿nunca se le agota la energía? Sus dedos me recorren la espalda, arriba y abajo.

—¿Satisfecha, señorita Tsukino?

Yo asiento con un murmullo. Ya no me quedan fuerzas para hablar. Levanto la cabeza y vuelvo mi mirada borrosa hacia él, deleitándome con sus ojos cálidos y cariñosos. Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo muy despacio, dejándole clara mi intención de que voy a besarle el torso.

Él se tensa un momento, y yo le planto un suave beso en el vello del pecho, aspirando ese extraordinario aroma a Darien, mezcla de sudor y sexo. Es embriagador. Él se mueve para ponerse de costado, de manera que quedo acostada a su lado, baja la vista y me mira.

—¿El sexo es así para todos? Me sorprende que la gente no se quede en casa todo el tiempo —murmuro, con repentina timidez.

Él sonríe.

—No puedo hablar en nombre de todos, Serena, pero contigo es condenadamente especial.

Se inclina y me besa.

—Eso es porque usted es condenadamente especial, señor Shields —añado sonriendo, y le acaricio la cara.

Él me mira y parpadea, desconcertado.

—Es tarde. Duérmete —dice.

Me besa, luego se acuesta, me atrae hacia él, y se pega a mi espalda.

—No te gustan los cumplidos.

—Duérmete, Serena.

Hmm… pero él es condenadamente especial. Dios… ¿por qué no se da cuenta de eso?

—Me encantó la casa —murmuro.

Permanece un buen rato sin decir nada, pero siento que sonríe.

—Te amo. Duérmete.

Hunde la nariz en mi pelo y me voy deslizando en el sueño, segura en sus brazos, soñando con puestas de sol y grandes ventanales y amplias escalinatas… y con un pequeño niño de cabello negro que corre por un prado, riendo adorablemente mientras yo lo persigo.

.

-.-

.

—Me tengo que ir, nena.

Darien me besa justo debajo de la oreja.

Abro los ojos: ya es de día. Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo, pero ya se ha levantado y arreglado y se inclina, fresco y delicioso, sobre mí.

—¿Qué hora es?

Oh, no… no quiero llegar tarde.

—No te asustes. Tengo un desayuno de trabajo —me dice, frotando su nariz contra la mía.

—Hueles bien —murmuro, y me desperezo debajo de él.

Siento una placentera tensión en las extremidades, después de todas nuestras proezas de ayer. Le echo los brazos al cuello.

—No te vayas.

Él ladea la cabeza y arquea una ceja.

—Señorita Tsukino… ¿acaso intenta hacer que un hombre honrado no cumpla con su jornada de trabajo?

Yo asiento medio dormida, y él sonríe, con esa nueva sonrisa tímida.

—Eres muy tentadora, pero tengo que irme.

Me besa y se incorpora. Lleva un traje azul oscuro muy elegante, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino que le dan aspecto de presidente ejecutivo… un presidente terriblemente sexy.

—Hasta luego, nena —murmura, y se va.

Echo un vistazo al despertador y veo que ya son las siete… no debo de haber oído la alarma. Bueno, hora de levantarse.

.

-.-

.

Mientras me ducho, tengo una nueva inspiración: He pensado en otro regalo de cumpleaños para Darien. Es muy difícil comprarle algo a un hombre que lo tiene todo. Ya le he dado mi regalo principal, y también está el otro que le compré en la tienda para turistas, pero este nuevo regalo será en realidad para mí. Cuando cierro el grifo, me rodeo con los brazos emocionada ante la perspectiva. Solo tengo que prepararlo.

En el vestidor me pongo un traje rojo ceñido con un gran escote cuadrado. Sí, está bien para ir a trabajar.

Ahora, para el regalo de Darien. Empiezo a hurgar en los cajones buscando sus corbatas. En el último cajón encuentro esos vaqueros descoloridos y rasgados que usa en el cuarto de juegos… esos con los que se le ve tan condenadamente sensual. Los acaricio cuidadosamente con la mano. Oh, la tela es muy suave.

Debajo descubro una caja de cartón negra, ancha y plana, que despierta mi interés al instante. ¿Qué hay ahí? La miro, y vuelvo a tener la sensación de estar invadiendo una propiedad privada. La saco y la agito un poco. Es pesada, como si contuviera documentos o manuscritos. No puedo resistirme. Abro la tapa… e inmediatamente vuelvo a cerrarla. Dios santo, son fotografías del cuarto rojo. El impacto me obliga a sentarme sobre los talones, mientras intento borrar la imagen de mi mente. ¿Por qué abrí la caja? ¿Por qué guarda Darien esas fotos?

Me estremezco. Mi subconsciente me mira ceñuda: _Esto es anterior a ti. Olvídalo_.

Tiene razón. Cuando me levanto veo que las corbatas están colgadas al fondo de la barra del armario. Cuando encuentro mi favorita, salgo rápidamente.

Trato de decirme a mí misma que esas fotos son A.S.: Antes de Sere. Mi subconsciente asiente para darme la razón, pero me dirijo hacia la sala para desayunar sintiendo un peso en el corazón. La señora Moon me sonríe con afecto y luego frunce el ceño.

—¿Todo está bien, Sere? —pregunta amablemente.

—Sí —murmuro, distraída—. ¿Tiene usted una llave del… um…cuarto de juegos?

Ella, sorprendida, se detiene un momento.

—Sí, claro. —Se descuelga un manojo de llaves del cinturón—. ¿Qué le gustaría para desayunar, querida? —pregunta cuando me entrega las llaves.

—Solo granola. No tardaré mucho.

Ahora, que descubrí esas fotografías, ya no estoy segura del regalo. _¡No ha cambiado nada!_, me increpa de nuevo mi subconsciente, mirándome por encima de sus gafas de media luna. _Esa foto era erótica_, interviene la diosa que llevo dentro, y yo le respondo torciendo el gesto mentalmente. Sí, era demasiado… erótica para mí.

¿Qué otras cosas habrá escondido? Rebusco en la cómoda rápidamente, tomo lo que necesito, y cierro con llave el cuarto de juegos al salir. ¡Solo faltaría que Seiya viera esto!

Le devuelvo las llaves a la señora Moon y me siento a devorar el desayuno, sintiéndome extraña porque Darien no está. La imagen de la fotografía vuelve a aparecer en mi mente. Me pregunto quién era. ¿Rubina, quizás?

.

-.-

.

De camino al trabajo, medito si decirle o no a Darien que encontré sus fotografías. _No_, grita mi subconsciente con su cara a lo Edvard Munch. Decido que probablemente tiene razón.

En cuanto me siento en mi escritorio, vibra la BlackBerry.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 08:59**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Superficies**

_._

_Calculo que quedan como mínimo unas treinta superficies. Me hacen mucha ilusión todas y cada una de ellas. Luego están los pisos, las paredes… y no nos olvidemos del balcón._

_Después de eso está mi despacho…_

_Te extraño. x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Priápico presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc.._

_._

* * *

_._

Su e-mail me hace sonreír, y mis anteriores reservas desaparecen totalmente. A quien desea ahora es a mí, y los recuerdos de las aventuras sexuales de anoche invaden mi mente… el ascensor, el vestíbulo, la cama. «Priápico» es el término adecuado. Me pregunto vagamente cuál sería el equivalente femenino.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 09:03**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¿Romanticismo?**

_._

_Señor Shields:_

_Tiene usted una mente unidireccional._

_Te extrañé en el desayuno._

_Pero la señora Moon estuvo muy complaciente._

_._

_S x_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 09:07**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Intrigado**

_._

_¿En qué fue complaciente la señora Moon?_

_¿Qué está tramando, señorita Tsukino?_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Curioso presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

¿Cómo lo sabe?

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 09:10**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Es un secreto**

_._

_Espera y verás: es una sorpresa._

_Tengo que trabajar… no me molestes._

_Te quiero._

_._

_S x_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 09:12**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Frustrado**

_._

_Odio que me ocultes cosas._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Me quedo mirando la pequeña pantalla de mi BlackBerry. La vehemencia implícita en este e-mail me toma por sorpresa. ¿Por qué se siente así? No es como si estuviera escondiendo fotografías eróticas de mis ex.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 09:14**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Complaciéndote**

_._

_Es por tu cumpleaños._

_Otra sorpresa._

_No seas tan gruñón._

_._

_S x_

_._

* * *

_._

No me contesta inmediatamente, y me llaman para acudir a una reunión, así que no puedo pensar mucho en ello.

.

-.-

.

Cuando vuelvo a revisar mi BlackBerry, veo horrorizada que son las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Cómo pasó tan rápido el día? Todavía no hay mensaje de Darien. Decido volver a mandarle un e-mail.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 16:03**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Hola**

_._

_¿No me hablas?_

_No olvides que saldré a tomar una copa con Seiya, y que se quedará con nosotros esta noche._

_Por favor, reconsidera en acompañarnos._

_._

_S x_

_._

* * *

_._

No me contesta, y siento un escalofrío de inquietud. Espero que esté bien. Lo llamo a su móvil y salta el contestador. La grabación dice simplemente: «Shields, deja tu mensaje», en un tono muy cortante.

—Hola… mm… soy yo, Sere. ¿Estás bien? Llámame —le hablo tartamudeante al contestador.

Nunca antes había tenido que dejar uno. Me ruborizo y cuelgo. _¡Pues claro que sabrá que eres tú, idiota!_ Mi subconsciente me mira poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me siento tentada de llamar a Saori, su ayudante, pero decido que eso sería ir demasiado lejos. De mala gana, continúo trabajando.

.

-.-

.

De repente suena mi teléfono y el corazón me da un vuelco. ¡Darien! Pero no: es Mina, mi mejor amiga… ¡por fin!

—¡Sere! —grita ella desde donde quiera que esté.

—¡Mina! ¿Volviste? Te extrañé.

—Yo también. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Estamos en el aeropuerto… mi hombre y yo.

Y suelta una risa tonta, bastante impropia de Mina.

—Fantástico. Yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

—¿Nos vemos en el apartamento?

—Iré a tomar algo con Seiya. Vengan con nosotros.

—¿Seiya está la ciudad? ¡Pues claro que iré! Mándame un mensaje con la dirección del lugar.

—Está bien —digo con una sonrisa radiante. Mi mejor amiga está en casa ¡Después de todo este tiempo!

—¿Estás bien, Sere?

—Sí, muy bien.

—¿Sigues con Darien?

—Sí.

—Bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Oh, no, ella también. La influencia de Armand no conoce fronteras.

—Sí… hasta luego, nena.

Sonrío, y ella cuelga.

Wow. Mina ha vuelto. ¿Cómo voy a contarle todo lo que ha pasado? Debería apuntarlo, para que no se me olvide nada.

.

-.-

.

Una hora después suena el teléfono de mi despacho: ¿Darien? No, es Elsa.

—Deberías ver al tipo que pregunta por ti en recepción. ¿Cómo es que conoces a tantos chicos sexis, Sere?

Seiya debe de haber llegado. Miro el reloj: las cinco y cincuenta y cinco. Siento un pequeño escalofrío de emoción. Hace mucho que no lo veo.

—¡Sere… wow! Te ves muy bien. Tan adulta —exclama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Solo porque llevo un vestido elegante… ¡Por Dios!

Me abraza fuerte.

—Y alta —murmura, sorprendido.

—Es por los zapatos, Seiya. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Él lleva unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una camisa de franela a cuadros blancos y negros.

—Voy por mis cosas y nos vamos.

—Bien. Te espero aquí.

.

-.-

.

Recojo las dos cervezas Rolling Rocks de la abarrotada barra y voy a la mesa donde está sentado Seiya.

—¿Encontraste sin problemas la casa de Darien?

—Sí. No entré. Subí con el ascensor de servicio y entregué las fotos. Las recogió un tal Artemis. El lugar parece impresionante.

—Lo es. Espera a que lo veas por dentro.

—Estoy impaciente. Salud, Sere. Seattle te sienta bien.

Me sonrojo y brindamos con las botellas. Es Darien lo que me sienta bien.

—Salud. Cuéntame cómo te fue con la exposición.

Sonríe radiante y me cuenta, entusiasmado. Vendió todas las fotos menos tres, y con eso pagó el préstamo académico y aún le queda algo de dinero para él.

—Y la oficina de turismo de Portland me ha encargado unos paisajes. No está mal, ¿eh? —dice orgulloso.

—Oh, eso es fantástico, Seiya. Pero ¿no interferirá con tus estudios, verdad? —pregunto con cierta preocupación.

—Qué va. Ahora que ustedes se fueron, y también los otros tres chicos con los que solía salir, tengo más tiempo.

—¿No hay ninguna chica sexi que te mantenga ocupado? La última vez que te vi estabas rodeado de una docena de mujeres que se te comían con los ojos —le digo, arqueando una ceja.

—Qué va, Sere. Ninguna de ellas es suficiente mujer para mí —suelta en plan fanfarrón.

—Oh, por supuesto. Seiya Kou, el casanova —replico riéndome.

—Oye… yo también tengo mi encanto, Tsukino.

Parece ofendido, y me arrepiento un poco de mis palabras.

—Estoy convencida de eso —le digo en tono conciliador.

—¿Y cómo está Shields? —pregunta, en un tono más frío.

—Está bien. Estamos bien —murmuro.

—¿Dijiste que la cosa va en serio?

—Sí, va en serio.

—¿No es demasiado mayor para ti?

—Oh, Seiya. ¿Sabes lo que dice mi madre? Que yo ya nací vieja.

Seiya hace un gesto irónico.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —pregunta, y así salimos de la zona de peligro.

—¡Sere!

Me doy la vuelta, y ahí están Mina y Nicolas. Ella se ve hermosa, con un bronceado fantástico, tonos rojizos en su rubia cabellera y una preciosa y deslumbrante sonrisa. Viste una camisola blanca y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color que le sientan tan bien. Todo el mundo la mira. Yo me levanto de un salto para darle un abrazo. ¡Oh, cómo he extrañado a esta mujer!

Ella me aparta un poco para examinarme bien. Me mira de arriba a abajo y yo me ruborizo.

—Has adelgazado. Mucho. Y te ves diferente. Más madura. ¿Qué ha pasado? —dice con una actitud muy maternal—. Me gusta tu vestido. Te queda bien.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Ya te lo contaré luego, cuando estemos solas.

Ahora mismo no estoy preparada para la santa inquisidora Mina Aino. Ella me mira con suspicacia.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta cariñosamente.

—Sí —respondo sonriendo, aunque estaría mejor si supiera dónde está Darien.

—Genial.

—Hola, Nicolas.

Le sonrío, y él me da un pequeño abrazo.

—Hola, Sere —me susurra al oído. Seiya le frunce el ceño

—¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo con Rei? —le pregunto.

—Interesante —contesta, muy críptico.

¿Oh?

—Nicolas, ¿conoces a Seiya?

—Nos vimos una vez —murmura Seiya mirando intensamente a Nicolas al estrecharle la mano.

—Sí, en la casa de Mina en Vancouver —dice Nicolas, que le sonríe amablemente—. Bueno, ¿quién quiere una copa?

.

Voy al tocador, y desde allí le mando un mensaje a Darien con la dirección del bar; a lo mejor se anima y viene con nosotros. No tengo llamadas perdidas suyas, ni e-mails. Eso es muy raro en él.

—¿Qué pasa, Sere? —pregunta Seiya cuando vuelvo a la mesa.

—No puedo localizar a Darien. Espero que esté bien.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Otra cerveza?

—Claro.

Mina se me acerca.

—¿Nicolas dice que una ex novia loca entró con una pistola en el apartamento?

—Bueno… sí.

Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa. Oh, vaya… ¿ahora tenemos que hablar de eso?

—Sere… ¿qué demonios ha estado pasando?

De pronto Mina se interrumpe y saca su móvil.

—Hola, nene —dice cuando contesta. ¡Nene! Frunce el ceño y me mira—. Claro —dice, y voltea a verme—. Es Armand… quiere hablar contigo.

—Sere.

Armand habla con voz entrecortada, y a mí se me eriza el vello.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Darien. No ha vuelto de Portland.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Su helicóptero ha desaparecido.

—¿El_ Charlie Tango_? —digo en un susurro, mientras el aire abandona mi cuerpo—. ¡No!

.

.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 19**

.

Contemplo las llamas, hipnotizada. Llamaradas centelleantes, anaranjadas con brotes azul cobalto, que danzan y se entrelazan en la chimenea del apartamento de Darien. Y, a pesar del calor que irradia el fuego y de la manta que me cubre los hombros, tengo frío. Un frío que me penetra hasta los huesos.

Oigo vagamente voces que susurran, muchas voces susurrantes. Pero es un zumbido distante, que está en el fondo. No escucho las palabras. Lo único que puedo oír, lo único en lo que soy capaz de concentrarme, es en el tenue siseo del gas que arde en la chimenea.

Me pongo a pensar en la casa que vimos ayer y en aquellas enormes chimeneas: chimeneas reales de las que usan leña. Me gustaría hacer el amor con Darien frente a un fuego real. Me gustaría hacer el amor con Darien frente a este fuego. Sí, sería divertido. Seguro que a él se le ocurriría algún modo de hacerlo memorable, como todas las veces que hemos hecho el amor. Incluso las veces en que solo hemos follado, me digo con ironía. Sí, esas también fueron bastante memorables… ¿Dónde está?

Las llamas bailan y parpadean, cautivándome, aturdiéndome. Me concentro solamente en su belleza brillante y abrasadora. Son hechizantes.

« Serena, eres tú la que me ha hechizado.»

Eso fue lo que dijo la primera vez que durmió conmigo en mi cama. Oh, no…

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, la realidad se desangra en mi conciencia y se me cae el mundo encima. El vacío que se ha apoderado de mis entrañas se expande un poco más. El_ Charlie Tango_ ha desaparecido.

—Sere. Ten.

La voz de la señora Moon, insistiéndome con delicadeza, me transporta de nuevo a la habitación, al ahora, a la angustia. Me ofrece una taza de té. Se lo agradezco y tomo la taza, que repiquetea contra el platito en mis manos temblorosas.

—Gracias —susurro, con la voz quebrada por el llanto reprimido y por el enorme nudo que tengo en la garganta.

Rei está sentada frente a mí en el inmenso sofá en forma de U tomándole la mano a Mitsuki, que está a su lado. Las dos me miran fijamente con la ansiedad y el sufrimiento impresos en sus hermosos rostros. Mitsuki parece avejentada: una madre preocupada por su hijo. Yo parpadeo, sin expresión. No puedo ofrecerles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ni siquiera una lágrima: no hay nada, solo palidez y un vacío cada vez mayor. Veo a Armand, Seiya y Nicolas, que están de pie junto a la barra del desayuno, hablando en voz baja con cara seria. Comentan algo en un tono muy bajo. Detrás de ellos se encuentra la señora Moon, que se mantiene ocupada en la cocina.

Mina está en la sala de TV, pendiente de las noticias locales. Escucho el débil sonido del gran televisor de plasma. No puedo soportar ver la noticia una vez más —DARIEN SHIELDS, DESAPARECIDO— ni su atractivo rostro en la televisión.

Extrañamente, me doy cuenta que nunca había visto a tanta gente en este gran salón, que aun así es tan enorme que eclipsa a todos. Son pequeñas islas de gente perdida y angustiada en casa de mi Cincuenta. ¿Qué pensaría él de la presencia de todos aquí?

En algún lugar Artemis y Mamoru están hablando con las autoridades, que nos van proporcionando información con cuentagotas; pero nada tiene sentido. El hecho es que él está desaparecido. Hace ocho horas que desapareció. Y no hay noticias ni rastro de él. Lo único que sé es que la búsqueda se ha suspendido. Ya ha oscurecido. Y no sabemos dónde está. Podría estar herido, hambriento o algo peor. ¡No!

Elevo una nueva plegaria silenciosa a Dios. Por favor, que Darien esté bien. Por favor, que Darien esté bien. Lo repito mentalmente una y otra vez: es mi mantra, mi salvación, algo concreto a lo que aferrarme en mi desesperación. Me niego a pensar lo peor. No, eso ni pensarlo. Aún hay esperanza.

_«Tú eres mi salvación.»_

Las palabras de Darien regresan a mi memoria para atormentarme. Sí, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. No debo desesperarme. Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente.

_«Ahora soy un firme defensor de la gratificación inmediata. Carpe diem, Sere.»_

¿Por qué no aproveché el momento?

_«Estoy haciendo esto porque finalmente he conocido a alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.»_

Cierro los ojos y rezo en silencio, meciéndome suavemente. Por favor, no dejes que el resto de su vida sea tan breve. Por favor, por favor. No hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos… necesitamos más tiempo. Hemos hecho tantas cosas en las últimas semanas, hemos llegado tan lejos. Esto no puede terminar. Todos nuestros momentos de ternura: el lápiz labial, cuando me hizo el amor por primera vez en el hotel Olympic, él postrado de rodillas, ofreciéndose a mí… tocarlo finalmente.

«Sigo siendo el mismo, Sere. Te amo y te necesito. Tócame. Por favor.»

Oh, lo amo tanto. No seré nada sin él, tan solo una sombra… toda la luz se eclipsará. No, no, no… mi pobre Darien.

«Este soy yo, Sere. Todo lo que soy… y soy todo tuyo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de eso? Para hacerte ver que quiero que seas mía de la forma que tenga que ser. Que te amo.»

Y yo a ti, mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Abro los ojos y una vez más contemplo el fuego con la mirada perdida, y recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos revolotean en mi mente: su alegría juvenil cuando estábamos navegando y volando; su aspecto sofisticado, distinguido y terriblemente sexy en el baile de máscaras; bailando, oh sí, bailando en el apartamento, dando vueltas por el salón con Sinatra de fondo; su silenciosa y anhelante esperanza ayer cuando fuimos a ver la casa… aquella vista tan impresionante.

«Pondré el mundo a tus pies, Serena. Te quiero, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre.»

Oh, por favor, que esté bien. No puede haberse ido. Él es el centro de mi universo.

Se me escapa un sollozo involuntario, y me tapo la boca con la mano. No, debo ser fuerte.

De pronto Seiya está a mi lado… ¿o lo ha estado desde hace rato? No tengo idea.

—¿Quieres llamara a tu mamá o a tu papá? —pregunta con dulzura.

¡No! Niego con la cabeza y aprieto la mano de Seiya. No puedo hablar, sé que me desmoronaré si lo hago, pero el apretón cariñoso y tierno de su mano no ofrece ningún consuelo.

Oh, mamá. Me tiembla el labio al pensar en mi madre. ¿Debería llamarla? No. No podría afrontar su reacción. Quizás Kenji; él sabría mantener la calma: siempre mantiene la calma, incluso cuando pierden los Mariners.

Mitsuki se levanta y se acerca a los chicos, distrayendo mi atención. Este debe de ser el momento más largo que ha conseguido permanecer sentada. Rei viene a sentarse a mi lado y me agarra la otra mano.

—Él volverá —dice, y el convencimiento inicial de su tono de voz se quiebra en el último momento.

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y enrojecidos, y la cara pálida y agotada por la falta de sueño.

Levanto la vista hacia Nicolas, que está mirando a Rei, y hacia Armand, abrazado a Mitsuki. Miro el reloj. Son más de las once, casi medianoche. ¡Maldito tiempo! Con cada hora que pasa aumenta ese devastador vacío que me consume y me asfixia. Sé que muy en el fondo, me estoy preparando para lo peor. Cierro los ojos, elevo otra plegaria silenciosa, aferrándome a las manos de Seiya y Rei.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y contemplo las llamas una vez más. Puedo ver su sonrisa tímida: mi favorita de todas sus expresiones, un vistazo del verdadero Darien, mi verdadero Darien. Él es tantas personas: obseso del control, presidente ejecutivo, acosador, dios del sexo, Amo, y, al mismo tiempo, un niño con sus juguetes. Sonrío. Su coche, su barco, su avión, _ Charlie Tango_… no… no… mi chico perdido, literalmente perdido ahora mismo. Mi sonrisa se desvanece y el dolor me atraviesa. Lo recuerdo en la ducha, limpiándose las marcas del lápiz labial.

«Yo no soy nada, Serena. Soy un hombre vacío por dentro. No tengo corazón.»

El nudo que tengo en la garganta se hace más grande. Oh, Darien, sí lo tienes, sí tienes corazón, y es mío. Quiero amarlo para siempre. Aunque sea un hombre tan complejo y problemático, yo lo amo. Siempre lo amaré. Nunca habrá nadie más. Jamás.

Recuerdo estar sentada en el Starbucks analizando los pros y los contras de mi Darien. Todos esos contras, incluso esas fotografías que encontré esta mañana, son insignificantes ahora. Solo importa él, y el saber si volverá. Oh, por favor, Señor, devuélvemelo, que esté bien por favor. Iré a la iglesia… haré lo que sea. Oh, si regresa, disfrutaré cada momento. Su voz resuena de nuevo en mi mente: «_Carpe diem_, Sere».

Sigo contemplando las llamas con más vehemencia, las lenguas de fuego siguen ardiendo, centelleando, entrelazándose. Entonces Mitsuki grita, y todo empieza a moverse a cámara lenta.

—¡Darien!

Me doy la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver a Mitsuki, que estaba detrás de mí caminando arriba y abajo, cruzar el salón a toda velocidad, y ahí, de pie en la entrada, está un consternado Darien. Solo lleva los pantalones del traje y la camisa, y sostiene en la mano la americana, los calcetines y los zapatos. Se le ve cansado, sucio, y extraordinariamente atractivo.

Dios santo… Darien. Está vivo. Lo miro aturdida, intentando descubrir si realmente está aquí o es una alucinación.

Parece absolutamente desconcertado. Deja la chaqueta y los zapatos en el suelo justo cuando Mitsuki le lanza los brazos al cuello y lo besa muy fuerte en la mejilla.

—¿Mamá?

Darien la mira, totalmente perdido.

—Creí que nunca volvería a verte —susurra Mitsuki, expresando en voz alta el temor general.

—Estoy aquí, mamá.

Y percibo en su tono un dejo de consternación.

—Creí que moriría —musita ella con un hilo de voz, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

Gime y solloza, incapaz de seguir reprimiendo el llanto. Darien frunce el ceño, no sé si horrorizado o mortificado, y luego de un segundo la abraza con fuerza y la estrecha contra él.

—Oh, Darien —dice con la voz ahogada por el llanto, rodeándolo con sus brazos y sollozando con la cara hundida en su cuello, olvidado ya todo autocontrol, y él no se resiste.

Se limita a sostenerla y a mecerla adelante y atrás, consolándola. Las lágrimas anegan mis ojos. Mamoru grita desde el pasillo:

—¡Está vivo! ¡Dios… estás aquí! —exclama saliendo repentinamente del despacho de Artemis agarrando su teléfono móvil, los abraza a ambos y cierra los ojos lleno de un profundo alivio.

—¿Papá?

A mi lado, Rei grita algo ininteligible, luego se levanta y corre junto a sus padres y se abraza también a todos.

Finalmente las lágrimas comienzan a caer en cascada por mis mejillas. Él está aquí, está bien. Pero no puedo moverme.

Mamoru es el primero en apartarse. Se seca los ojos mientras palmea el hombro de Darien. Rei también se retira un poco, y Mitsuki da un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —balbucea ella.

—Hey, mamá… no pasa nada —dice Darien, con la consternación aún reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué sucedió? —exclama Mitsuki llorando y hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

—Mamá —musita Darien. La acoge en sus brazos otra vez y le besa la cabeza—. Estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Sólo que me costó horrores poder volver de Portland. ¿A qué viene todo este comité de bienvenida?

Recorre la habitación con la vista, hasta que sus ojos se posan en mí.

Parpadea y mira brevemente a Seiya, que me suelta la mano. Darien aprieta los labios. Yo me embebo en su visión y el alivio invade todo mi cuerpo, dejándome agotada, exhausta y completamente eufórica. Pero no puedo parar de llorar. Darien se centra de nuevo en su madre.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa? —dice Darien tranquilizador.

Ella le sostiene la cara entre las manos.

—Estabas desaparecido, Darien. Tu plan de vuelo… nunca llegaste a Seattle. ¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto con nosotros?

Darien arquea las cejas, sorprendido.

—No creí que tardaría tanto.

—¿Por qué no llamaste?

—Me quedé sin batería.

—¿No podías haber llamado… aunque fuera por cobrar?

—Mamá… es una larga historia.

Ella prácticamente le grita.

—¡Oh Darien, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más! ¿Me entendiste?

—Sí, mamá.

Le seca las lágrimas con el pulgar y vuelve a rodearla entre sus brazos. Cuando Mitsuki recupera la compostura, él la suelta para abrazar a Rei, quien lo golpea con fuerza en el pecho.

—¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! —exclama, y también se pone a llorar.

—Ya estoy aquí, por Dios santo —musita Darien.

Cuando Armand se acerca, Darien deja a Rei con Mamoru, que ya tiene un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, y con el otro rodea a su hija. Armand le da un rápido abrazo a Darien, ante la sorpresa de este, y le propina una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Me alegro de verte —dice Armand en voz alta y con cierta brusquedad, intentando disimular la emoción.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras contemplo la escena. El salón está bañado en eso: amor incondicional. Él lo tiene en abundancia; simplemente es algo que nunca había aceptado antes, e incluso ahora está totalmente perdido.

¡Mira, Darien, todas estas personas te quieren! Puede que ahora empieces a creerlo.

Mina está detrás de mí —debe de haber vuelto de la sala de TV—, y me acaricia el pelo con cariño.

—Está realmente aquí, Sere —murmura para tranquilizarme.

—Ahora voy a saludar a mi chica —les dice Darien a sus padres.

Ambos asienten, sonríen y se apartan.

Se acerca a mí, todavía perplejo, con sus ojos azules brillantes, pero cautelosos. En lo más profundo de mi ser encuentro la fuerza necesaria para ponerme de pie y arrojarme a sus brazos abiertos.

—¡Darien! —exclamo sollozante.

—Tranquila —musita él, y me abraza.

Hunde la cara en mi pelo e inspira profundamente. Yo levanto hacia él mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y él me da un largo beso que aun así me sabe a poco.

—Hola —murmura.

—Hola —respondo en un susurro, sintiendo cómo arde el nudo que tengo en la garganta.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Un poco.

Sonríe.

—Puedo verlo.

Y con un suave roce de su mano, me seca las lágrimas que se niegan a dejar de correr por mis mejillas.

—Pensé… Pensé que…

No puedo seguir.

—Lo sé. Tranquila… estoy aquí. Lo siento. Mas tarde… —murmura, y vuelve a besarme suavemente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

Y lo suelto y le toco el pecho, los brazos, la cintura… oh, sentir bajo los dedos a este hombre cariñoso, vital, sensual, me tranquiliza y me confirma que está realmente aquí, delante de mí. Ha vuelto. Él ni siquiera parpadea. Solo me mira intensamente.

—Estoy bien. No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Vuelvo a abrazarlo por la cintura y él me rodea con sus brazos otra vez—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Sí.

Me aparto para ir a buscarle algo, pero él no me deja ir. Me mantiene abrazada y le tiende una mano a Seiya.

—Señor Shields —dice Seiya en tono tranquilo.

Darien suelta un pequeño resoplido.

—Darien, por favor —dice.

—Bienvenido, Darien. Me alegro de que estés bien, y… mm… gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.

—No hay problema.

Darien entorna los ojos, pero en ese momento la señora Moon aparece repentinamente a su lado. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no tiene su apariencia habitual. No lo había notado antes. Lleva el pelo suelto, unas mallas gris claro y una enorme sudadera también gris con las letras WSU COUGARS bordadas en el pecho, que la hace ver más pequeña. Y mucho más joven.

—¿Puedo traerle algo, señor Shields?

Se seca los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

Darien le sonríe con cariño.

—Una cerveza, por favor, Luna… Una Budvar, y algo de comer.

—Te lo traigo yo —murmuro, con ganas de hacer algo por mi hombre.

—No. No te vayas —dice él en voz baja, estrechándome más fuerte.

El resto de la familia se acerca, y Nicolas y Mina se unen también a nosotros. Darien le estrecha la mano a Nicolas y besa fugazmente a Mina en la mejilla. La señora Moon vuelve con una botella de cerveza y un vaso. Él agarra la botella y, al ver el vaso, niega con la cabeza. Ella sonríe y regresa a la cocina.

—Me sorprende que no quieras algo más fuerte —comenta Armand—. ¿Y qué demonios te pasó? La primera noticia que tuve fue cuando papá me llamó para decirme que la matraca esa había desaparecido.

—¡Armand! — lo regaña Mitsuki.

—El helicóptero —gruñe Darien corrigiendo a Armand, que sonríe, y yo sospecho que se trata de una broma familiar—. Sentémonos y se los contaré.

Darien me lleva hasta el sofá, y todo el mundo se sienta, todos con los ojos puestos en él. Bebe un buen trago de cerveza, y en ese momento ve a Artemis rondando por la entrada del vestíbulo. Lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y Artemis responde del mismo modo.

—¿Tu hija?

—Está bien ahora. Falsa alarma, señor.

—Bien.

Darien sonríe.

¿Su hija? ¿Qué le pasó a la hija de Artemis?

—Me alegro que esté de vuelta, señor. ¿Eso sería todo?

—Tenemos que recoger el helicóptero.

Artemis asiente.

—¿Ahora? ¿O mañana a primera hora?

—Creo que por la mañana, Artemis.

—Muy bien, señor Shields. ¿Algo más, señor?

Darien niega con la cabeza, lo mira y levanta la botella. Artemis le responde con una extraña sonrisa —más extraña que la de Darien, creo—, y se va, seguramente a su despacho o a su habitación.

—Darien, ¿qué sucedió? —pregunta Mamoru.

Darien procede a contar su historia. Volaba con Steven, su número dos en el_ Charlie Tango_, para ocuparse de un asunto relacionado con los fondos para la WSU en Vancouver. Yo estoy tan aturdida que apenas puedo seguirlo. Me limito a sostener la mano de Darien y a mirar sus uñas cuidadas, sus dedos largos, los pliegues de sus nudillos, su reloj de pulsera, un Omega con tres esferas pequeñas. Mientras él continúa con su relato, levanto la vista para observar su hermoso perfil.

—Steven nunca había visto el monte Saint Helens, así que durante el camino de regreso, y a modo de celebración, dimos un pequeño tour. Me enteré hace poco de que habían levantado la restricción temporal de vuelo, y quería echar un vistazo. Bueno, pues fue una suerte que lo hiciéramos. Íbamos volando bajo, a unos doscientos pies del suelo, cuando se encendieron las luces de emergencia en el tablero de mando. Había un incendio en la cola… y no tuve más remedio que apagar todo el sistema electrónico y aterrizar. —Sacude la cabeza—. Aterricé junto al lago Silver, saqué a Steven y conseguimos apagar el fuego.

—¿Un incendio? ¿En ambos motores? —pregunta Mamoru, horrorizado.

—Sí.

—¡Mierda! Pero yo pensé…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpe Darien—. Tuvimos mucha suerte de ir volando tan bajo —murmura.

Me estremezco. Él me suelta la mano y me rodea con el brazo.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta.

Le digo que no con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo apagaron el incendio? —pregunta Mina, impulsada por su instinto periodístico a lo Carl Bernstein.

Dios, a veces puede ser tan seca.

—Con los extintores. La ley nos obliga a llevarlos —contesta Darien en el mismo tono.

Y me vienen a la mente unas palabras que pronunció hace ya un tiempo: «Agradezco todos los días a la divina providencia que fueras tú quien vino a entrevistarme y no Mina Aino».

—¿Por qué no llamaste, o usaste la radio? —pregunta Mitsuki.

Darien sacude la cabeza.

—El sistema electrónico estaba desconectado, por lo que no teníamos radio. Y no quería arriesgarme a ponerlo de nuevo en marcha debido al fuego. El GPS de la BlackBerry seguía funcionando, y así pude orientarme hasta la carretera más cercana. Caminamos cuatro horas hasta llegar a ella..

Los labios de Darien se convierten en una fina línea desaprobatoria.

—No teníamos recepción en el móvil. En Gifford no hay cobertura. Primero se agotó la batería del de Steven. La mía se terminó durante el camino.

Santo Dios… Me pongo tensa y Darien me atrae hacia él y me sienta en su regazo.

—¿Cómo consiguieron volver a Seattle? —pregunta Mitsuki, que al vernos pestañea levemente. Me ruborizo.

—Nos pusimos a juntar el dinero que llevábamos. Entre los dos, reunimos seiscientos dólares, y pensamos que tendríamos que pagarle a alguien para que nos trajera de vuelta, pero un camionero se paró y aceptó llevarnos a casa. Rechazó el dinero que le ofrecimos y compartió su comida con nosotros. —Darien niega con la cabeza, consternado al recordarlo—. Tardamos una eternidad. Él no tenía móvil, cosa rara pero cierta. No me di cuenta…

Se calla y mira a su familia.

—¿Que nos preocuparíamos? —dice Mitsuki, indignada—. ¡Oh, Darien! —lo regaña—. ¡Casi nos volvemos locos!

—Saliste en las noticias, hermanito.

Darien pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí. Me lo imaginé al llegar y ver todo este recibimiento, y por la cantidad de fotógrafos que hay en la calle. Lo siento, mamá. Debería haberle pedido al camionero que se detuviera para poder llamar. Pero estaba ansioso por regresar —añade, mirando de reojo a Seiya.

Ah, era por eso, porque Seiya se queda aquí. Frunzo el ceño ante la idea. Dios… tanta preocupación por eso.

Mitsuki mueve la cabeza.

— Me alegro de que estés de vuelta en una sola pieza, cariño.

Yo empiezo a relajarme. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Huele a naturaleza, levemente a sudor y a gel de baño… a Darien, el aroma que más me gusta del mundo. Las lágrimas vuelven a correr por mis mejillas, lágrimas de gratitud.

—¿Ambos motores? —vuelve a preguntar Mamoru con expresión de incredulidad.

—Como lo oyes.

Darien se encoge de hombros y me pasa la mano por la espalda.

—Hey —susurra. Me pone los dedos bajo el mentón y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás—. Deja de llorar.

Me seco la nariz con el dorso de la mano, de una manera poco femenina.

—Y tú deja de desaparecer.

Me sorbo la nariz y sus labios se curvan en un amago de sonrisa.

—Una falla eléctrica… eso es muy raro, ¿verdad? —vuelve a decir Mamoru.

—Sí, yo también lo pensé, papá. Pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es irme a la cama y no pensar en toda esta mierda hasta mañana.

—¿Así que los medios de comunicación ya saben que Darien Shields ya ha sido localizado sano y salvo? —dice Mina.

—Sí. Saori y mi gente de relaciones públicas se encargarán de tratar con los medios. Steven la llamó en cuanto lo dejamos en su casa.

—Sí, Saori me llamó para informarme que todavía estabas vivo.

Mamoru sonríe.

—Debería aumentarle el sueldo a esa mujer. Creo que ya es tarde —dice Darien.

—Damas y caballeros, creo que esa es una pista de que mi hermano necesita urgentemente su sueño de belleza —insinúa Armand en tono burlón.

Darien le hace una mueca.

—Mamo, mi hijo está a salvo. Ahora ya puedes llevarme a casa.

¿Mamo? Mitsuki mira con adoración a su esposo.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos dormir —contesta Mamoru sonriéndole.

—Quédense —sugiere Darien.

—No, cariño. Ahora que sé que estás a salvo quiero irme a casa.

A regañadientes, Darien me acomoda en el sofá y se levanta. Mitsuki lo abraza otra vez, apoya la cabeza en su pecho y cierra los ojos, satisfecha. Él la rodea con sus brazos.

—Estaba tan preocupada, cariño —murmura ella.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

Ella se inclina hacia atrás y lo observa con atención, mientras él sigue sujetándola.

—Sí, creo que lo estás —dice Mitsuki lentamente, dirige su mirada hacia mí y sonríe.

Me ruborizo.

Acompañamos a Mamoru y a Mitsuki al vestíbulo. Detrás de mí, Rei y Nicolas mantienen un acalorado intercambio en susurros, pero no escucho lo que dicen.

Rei sonríe tímidamente a Nicolas, que la mira boquiabierto y mueve la cabeza. De repente ella cruza los brazos y gira sobre sus talones. Él se frota la frente con una mano, visiblemente frustrado.

—Mamá, papá… espérenme —dice Rei de pronto.

Quizás sea tan voluble como su hermano.

Mina me da un fuerte abrazo.

—Puedo ver que aquí han pasado cosas muy serias mientras nosotros disfrutábamos ajenos a todo en Barbados. Es bastante obvio que ustedes dos están locos el uno por el otro. Me alegro de que esté a salvo. No solo por él… también por ti, Sere.

—Gracias, Mina —murmuro.

—Sí. ¿Quién iba a decir que encontraríamos el amor al mismo tiempo?

Sonríe. Wow. Lo admitió.

—¡Y con dos hermanos! —exclamo riendo nerviosa.

—A lo mejor terminamos siendo cuñadas —bromea.

Me pongo tensa, y entonces Mina se me queda mirando otra vez, con esa cara de: «¿Qué es lo que no me has contado, Tsukino?». Me sonrojo. Maldita sea, ¿debería decirle que me propuso matrimonio?

—Vamos, nena —la llama Armand desde el ascensor.

—Ya hablaremos mañana, Sere. Debes de estar cansada.

Estoy salvada.

—Claro. Tú también, Mina. Hoy has hecho un viaje muy largo.

Nos abrazamos una vez más. Luego ella y Armand entran en el ascensor detrás de los Shields. Nicolas le da la mano a Darien y me da un rápido abrazo. Parece distraído, pero los sigue hasta el ascensor y se cierran las puertas.

Seiya da vueltas junto a la entrada cuando volvemos del vestíbulo.

—Bueno, yo me iré a acostar… los dejos solos —dice.

Me sonrojo. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómoda todo esto?

—¿Sabes ya cuál es tu habitación? —pregunta Darien.

Seiya asiente.

—Sí, el ama de llaves…

—La señora Moon —aclaro.

—Sí, la señora Moon me la enseñó antes. Gran lugar el que tienes, Darien.

—Gracias —dice él educadamente.

Luego se coloca a mi lado y me pasa el brazo sobre los hombros. Se inclina y me besa el cabello.

—Voy a comer lo que me ha preparado la señora Moon. Buenas noches, Seiya.

Darien vuelve al salón y nos deja a Seiya y a mí en la entrada.

Wow. Me dejó a solas con Seiya.

—Pues, buenas noches —dice Seiya, repentinamente incómodo.

—Buenas noches, Seiya, y gracias por quedarte.

—No hay problema, Sere. Cada vez que ese poderoso y millonario novio tuyo desaparezca… yo estaré ahí.

—¡Seiya! —lo reprendo.

—Es una broma. No te enojes. Mañana me iré temprano. Ya nos veremos, ¿sí? Te he extrañado.

—Claro, Seiya. Espero que sea pronto. Lamento que haya sido una noche tan… espantosa —digo sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

—Sí —replica con gesto cómplice—, espantosa. —Me abraza—. En serio, Sere. Me alegro de que seas feliz, pero si me necesitas, ahí estaré.

Lo miro fijamente.

—Gracias.

Él me responde con una sonrisa fugaz, agridulce, y luego sube las escaleras.

Vuelvo al salón. Darien está de pie junto al sofá, y me observa con expresión inescrutable. Por fin estamos solos y nos miramos intensamente.

—Él sigue loco por ti, ¿sabes? —murmura.

—¿Y usted cómo lo sabe, señor Shields?

—Reconozco los síntomas, señorita Tsukino. Me parece que yo sufro la misma dolencia.

—Creí que no volvería a verte nunca —susurro.

Ya está, lo dije. Todos mis peores miedos condensados nítidamente en una frase corta, y por fin exorcizados.

—No fue tan grave como parece.

Recojo del suelo la americana de su traje y sus zapatos, y me acerco a él.

—Yo llevaré eso —murmura, y toma la chaqueta.

Darien me observa como si yo fuera su razón de vivir, y estoy segura de que yo lo miro del mismo modo. Está aquí, realmente aquí. Me acoge entre sus brazos y yo me dejo envolver por su cuerpo.

—Darien —gimo, y nuevamente brotan las lágrimas.

—Tranquila… —me calma, y me besa el pelo—. ¿Sabes?, durante esos segundos de terror antes de aterrizar, solo pensé en ti. Tú eres mi talismán, Sere.

—Creí que te había perdido —digo sin aliento.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, recuperándonos y tranquilizándonos mutuamente. Cuando lo estrecho con más fuerza, me doy cuenta de que sigo llevando los zapatos en la mano, y los dejo caer al suelo, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ven a ducharte conmigo —murmura.

—De acuerdo.

Levanto la mirada hacia él. No quiero soltarlo. Él me levanta la barbilla.

—¿Sabes?, incluso con la cara manchada de lágrimas eres hermosa, Serena Tsukino. —Se inclina y me besa con ternura—. Y tus labios son tan suaves.

Me besa de nuevo, más intensamente.

Oh, Dios… y pensar que podría haberlo perdido… no… Dejo de pensar y finalmente me rindo.

—Tengo que dejar la chaqueta —murmura.

—Tírala —susurro junto a sus labios.

—No puedo.

Me aparto y lo miro, desconcertada.

Me sonríe.

—Es por esto.

Del bolsillo interior de la americana saca la cajita que le di con mi regalo. Deja la chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sofá y pone la cajita encima.

_Disfruta del momento, Sere_, me incita mi subconsciente. Bueno, ya son más de las doce de la noche, así que técnicamente es su cumpleaños.

—Ábrelo —susurro, y mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza.

—Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso —murmura—. Esto me ha estado volviendo loco.

Le sonrío con picardía. Por Dios… me siento aturdida. Él me dedica su sonrisa tímida y me derrito por dentro, pese al retumbar de mi corazón, disfrutando con su expresión entre intrigada y divertida. Con dedos hábiles, desenvuelve y abre la cajita. Arquea una ceja, y saca un llaverito rectangular de plástico con una imagen a base de minúsculos píxeles que aparece y desaparece como una pantalla LED. Representa el perfil de la ciudad, centrándose en el Space Needle, con la palabra SEATTLE escrita en grandes letras en medio del paisaje.

Se lo queda mirando un momento y luego me mira a mí, desconcertado, y una arruga surca su adorable frente.

—Dale la vuelta —murmuro, conteniendo la respiración.

Lo hace. Abre la boca con incredulidad, y clava sus enormes ojos azules en los míos, maravillado y feliz.

En el llavero aparece y desaparece intermitente la palabra **SÍ**.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le susurro.

.

.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 20**

.

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —susurra, incrédulo.

Asiento, nerviosa, ruborizada y ansiosa, y sin creer apenas su reacción… la de este hombre al que creí que había perdido. ¿Cómo puede no entender cuánto lo amo?

—Dilo —me ordena en voz baja, con una mirada intensa y ardiente.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

Inspira profundamente y de repente me agarra y empieza a darme vueltas alrededor del salón de un modo muy impropio de Cincuenta. Se ríe, joven y despreocupado, radiante de una alegría eufórica. Yo me aferro a sus brazos, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se tensan bajo mis dedos, y me dejo llevar por su contagiosa risa, aturdida, confundida, una chica total y perdidamente enamorada de su hermoso hombre. Me baja y me besa. Intensamente, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y su lengua insistente, persuasiva… excitante.

—Oh, Sere —musita pegado a mis labios, y eso me enciende y hace que todo me dé vueltas.

Él me ama, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y disfruto del sabor de este hombre delicioso, este hombre al que creí que nunca volvería a ver. Su alegría es evidente —le brillan los ojos, sonríe como un muchacho—, y el alivio que siente es casi palpable.

—Pensé que te había perdido —murmuro, todavía abrumada y sin aliento por ese beso.

—Nena, hará falta algo más que el mal funcionamiento de un 135 para alejarme de ti.

—¿135?

—El_ Charlie Tango_. Es un Eurocopter EC135, el más seguro de su clase.

Una emoción sombría cruza fugazmente por su rostro, distrayendo mi atención. ¿Qué me ocultando? Antes de que pueda preguntárselo, se queda muy quieto y me mira con el ceño fruncido, y por un segundo creo que va a decírmelo. Observo sus ojos azules, pensativos.

—Un momento… Me diste esto antes de que viéramos a Furuhata —dice sosteniendo el llavero, con expresión casi horrorizada.

Oh, Dios, ¿a dónde quiere ir a parar con esto? Yo asiento, inexpresiva.

Abre la boca.

Me encojo de hombros disculpándome.

—Quería que supieras que dijera lo que dijese Furuhata, nada cambiaría para mí.

Darien parpadea y me mira, incrédulo.

—Así que ayer por la tarde, mientras yo te suplicaba una respuesta, ¿ya me la habías dado?

Parece consternado. Yo vuelvo a asentir e intento desesperadamente evaluar su reacción. Él se me queda mirando, estupefacto, atónito, pero entonces entorna los ojos y en su boca se tuerce con ironía.

—Toda esa preocupación… —susurra en un tono inquietante. Le sonrío y me encojo de hombros una vez más—. Oh, no intente hacerse la niña ingenua conmigo, señorita Tsukino. Ahora mismo, tengo ganas de…

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, y luego mueve la cabeza y cambia de táctica.

—No puedo creer que me dejaras con la duda.

Su voz susurrante está teñida de incredulidad. Su expresión cambia levemente, sus ojos brillan perversos y aparece su sonrisa sensual.

Santo cielo. Me estremezco por dentro. ¿En qué está pensando?

—Creo que esto se merece algún tipo de retribución, señorita Tsukino —dice en voz baja.

¿Retribución? ¡Oh, mierda! Sé que está jugando… pero aun así retrocedo un poco con cautela.

Darien sonríe.

—¿Así que ese es el juego? —susurra—. Porque te atraparé. —Y sus ojos arden intensos, juguetones—. Y además te estás mordiendo el labio —añade amenazador.

Siento cómo todas mis entrañas se contraen súbitamente. Oh, Dios. Mi futuro marido quiere jugar. Retrocedo un paso más, y luego me doy la vuelta para tratar de huir, pero es en vano. Darien me atrapa con un rápido movimiento mientras grito de placer, sorprendida y sobresaltada. Me carga sobre su hombro y se dirige por el pasillo.

—¡Darien! —siseo, consciente de que Seiya está arriba, aunque no creo que pueda oírnos.

Intento tranquilizarme dándole palmaditas en la parte baja de la espalda, y de pronto, en un valeroso impulso, le doy una palmada en el trasero. Él me lo devuelve inmediatamente.

—¡Auch! —grito.

—Hora de ducharse —declara triunfante.

—¡Bájame!

Me esfuerzo por parecer molesta, pero fracaso. Es una lucha fútil, él me sujeta firmemente los muslos con el brazo, y por la razón que sea no puedo parar de reír.

—¿Les tienes mucho cariño a estos zapatos? —pregunta con ironía, mientras abre la puerta del baño de su dormitorio.

—Preferiría que tocaran el suelo —intento quejarme, pero no lo consigo, porque no puedo dejar de reír.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señorita Tsukino.

Sin bajarme, me quita los dos zapatos y los deja caer ruidosamente sobre el suelo de baldosas. Se para junto al tocador, se vacía los bolsillos: la BlackBerry sin batería, las llaves, la cartera, el llavero. Desde este ángulo, solo puedo imaginar qué aspecto tendré en el espejo. Una vez que ha terminado, se dirige muy decidido hacia la inmensa ducha.

—¡Darien! —le advierto a gritos, ahora viendo claras sus intenciones.

Abre el grifo al máximo. ¡Dios…! Un chorro de agua helada me cae directamente sobre el trasero, y chillo; luego me acuerdo que Seiya está arriba y me callo. Hace frío y estoy completamente vestida. El agua helada me moja el traje, las bragas y el sujetador. Estoy empapada y no puedo dejar de reír.

—¡No! —chillo—. ¡Bájame!

Vuelvo a darle palmadas, más fuertes esta vez, y Darien me suelta dejando que me deslice por su cuerpo empapado. Tiene la camisa blanca pegada al torso y los pantalones del traje empapados. Yo también estoy empapada, enardecida, aturdida y sin aliento, y él me mira sonriente, y está tan… increíblemente sexy.

Se pone serio, sus ojos centellean, y vuelve a tomarme la barbilla y acerca mis labios a su boca. Es un beso tierno, acariciante, que me trastorna por completo. Ya no me importa estar totalmente vestida y empapada en la ducha de Darien. Estamos los dos solos bajo la cascada de agua. Ha vuelto, está a salvo, es mío.

Mis manos se dirigen involuntariamente a su camisa, que se pega a todos los músculos y tendones de su torso, mostrando el vello debajo de la tela blanca empapada. Le saco la camisa del pantalón de un tirón y él gime, pegado a mi boca, sin despegar sus labios de los míos. Cuando empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa, él comienza a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido lentamente. Sus labios se vuelven más insistentes, más provocativos, su lengua invade mi boca… y mi cuerpo explota de deseo. Le abro la camisa de golpe, rompiéndola. Los botones salen volando, rebotando contra las baldosas y repiqueteando en el suelo de la ducha. Mientras lo despojo de la tela mojada de sus hombros y brazos, lo empujo contra la pared, dificultando sus intentos de desnudarme.

—Los gemelos —murmura, y levanta las muñecas, de donde cuelga la camisa floja y empapada.

Con dedos torpes le quito el primer gemelo de oro y después el otro, los dejo caer sobre el suelo de baldosas, y luego la camisa. Sus ojos buscan los míos a través de la cascada de agua. Su mirada es ardiente, carnal, caliente como el agua. Agarro sus pantalones por la cinturilla, pero él niega con la cabeza, me sujeta por los hombros y me voltea quedando de espaldas a él. Termina de bajarme la cremallera, me aparta el pelo mojado del cuello y pasa la lengua desde la nuca hasta el nacimiento del pelo, y de nuevo hacia abajo, sin parar de besarme y chuparme el cuello.

Gimo y él me retira lentamente el vestido de los hombros, haciéndolo bajar más allá de mis senos mientras me besa el cuello y debajo de la oreja. Me desabrocha el sujetador, lo aparta también y libera mis pechos. Los rodea y los cubre con las manos susurrándome cosas bonitas al oído.

—Tan hermosa —murmura.

Tengo los brazos atrapados por el sujetador y el vestido desabrochado, que cuelga bajo mis senos; sigo con las mangas puestas, pero tengo las manos libres. Ladeo la cabeza para que Darien acceda fácilmente a mi cuello y dejo que sus mágicas manos tomen posesión de mis pechos. Echo hacia atrás los brazos y me alegra oír que inspira bruscamente cuando mis curiosos dedos toman contacto con su erección. Él presiona su sexo contra mis manos acogedoras. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no dejó que le quitara los pantalones?

Me pellizca los pezones, y mientras se endurecen y yerguen bajo sus expertas caricias, todos los pensamientos relacionados con sus pantalones desaparecen y un libidinoso placer se clava con fuerza bajo mi vientre. Pegada a su cuerpo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo.

—Sí —musita, me voltea otra vez y atrapa mi boca con la suya.

Me quita el sujetador, el vestido y las bragas y los deja caer, de forma que se unen a su camisa en un montón de ropa húmeda sobre el suelo de la ducha.

Agarro el gel que está a nuestro lado. Darien se queda quieto en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que voy a hacer. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y me pongo un poco de gel en la palma de la mano. La mantengo levantada frente a su torso, esperando su respuesta a mi implícita pregunta. Sus ojos se abren y me contesta con un asentimiento casi imperceptible.

Poso la mano cuidadosamente sobre su esternón y, con suavidad, empiezo a frotarle la piel con el jabón. Darien inspira profundamente hinchando el torso, pero permanece inmóvil. Acto seguido me aferra las caderas con las manos, pero no me aparta. Me observa con recelo y con una mirada más intensa que asustada, pero sus labios están entreabiertos y su respiración acelerada.

—¿Estás bien? —susurro.

—Sí.

Su breve respuesta es casi un jadeo. Recuerdo todas las veces que nos duchamos juntos, aunque el recuerdo del Olympic es agridulce. Bueno, ahora puedo tocarlo. Lo lavo con cariño dibujando pequeños círculos. Limpio a mi hombre por debajo de los brazos, sobre las costillas, y desciendo por su vientre firme y plano, hasta el vello que sobresale de su zona púbica.

—Ahora me toca a mí —musita.

Toma el champú, nos aparta a ambos del chorro de agua y me vierte un poco sobre la cabeza.

Creo que esto es una señal para que deje de lavarlo, así que dejo los dedos aferrados a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Él me extiende el champú por el pelo y me masajea el cuero cabelludo con sus dedos esbeltos y fuertes. Gimiendo en agradecimiento, cierro los ojos y me rindo a esa sensación celestial. Esto es justo lo que necesito, después de toda la tensión de esta noche.

Él se ríe y yo abro un ojo para ver que está sonriendo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mmm…

Sonríe satisfecho.

—A mí también —dice, y se inclina para besarme la frente, mientras sus dedos continúan masajeándome dulcemente el cuero cabelludo—. Date la vuelta —dice en tono autoritario.

Hago lo que me ordena, y sus dedos se mueven despacio sobre mi cabeza. Me lavan, me relajan, me miman. Oh, esto es el éxtasis. Él toma más champú y me frota con delicadeza la melena que cae sobre mi espalda. Cuando termina, vuelve a empujarme hacia el chorro de agua.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás —ordena en voz baja.

Yo obedezco complaciente, y él me enjuaga la espuma del jabón. Cuando termina, me coloco otra vez de frente y me dirijo de nuevo a sus pantalones.

—Quiero lavarte entero —susurro.

Él responde con su sensual media sonrisa y levanta las manos como diciendo: «Soy todo tuyo, nena». Yo sonrío: es una sensación maravillosa. Le bajo delicadamente la cremallera, y sus pantalones y calzoncillos no tardan en reunirse con el resto de la ropa. Me paro y agarro el gel y la esponja.

—Parece que te alegras de verme —murmuro con ironía.

—Yo siempre me alegro de verla, señorita Tsukino —replica, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Echo gel en la esponja, y vuelvo a emprender mi viaje a través de su torso. Ahora está más relajado, tal vez porque en realidad no lo estoy tocando. Voy descendiendo con la esponja, pasando por encima de su vientre hasta deslizarla entre su vello púbico y luego sobre su erección.

Lo miro de reojo, y él me observa con ojos acechantes y anhelo sensual. Mmm… me gusta esa mirada. Dejo caer la esponja y uso las manos para sujetarlo con firmeza. Él cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, e impulsa las caderas hacia mis manos.

¡Oh, sí! Es tan excitante. La diosa que llevo dentro ha resurgido después de pasarse la noche entera meciéndose y sollozando en un rincón, y ahora lleva los labios pintados de rojo ramera.

De pronto, Darien me mira fijamente con ojos ardientes. Ha recordado algo.

—Es sábado —exclama con asombro lascivo en la mirada, y me agarra por la cintura, me atrae hacia él y me besa salvajemente.

¡Wow… cambio de ritmo!

Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo húmedo y resbaladizo hasta moverse en torno a mi sexo, sus dedos me exploran provocativos, y su implacable boca me deja sin respiración. Sube una mano hasta mi cabello húmedo para sujetarme la cabeza, mientras yo resisto toda la fuerza de su pasión desatada. Sus dedos se mueven en mi interior.

—¡Ah! —jadeo junto a su boca.

—Sí —sisea, desliza las manos hasta mi trasero y me levanta—. Rodéame con las piernas, nena.

Mis piernas obedecen, y me aferro a su cuello como una lapa. Él me sostiene contra la pared de la ducha, se detiene y me observa intensamente.

—Ojos abiertos —murmura—. Quiero verte.

Lo miro parpadeante, con el corazón latiéndome desbocado y la sangre hirviendo ardiente a través de mis venas, y un deseo real y galopante aumenta en mi interior. Entonces él se introduce en mí, oh, muy despacio, llenándome, reclamándome, piel contra piel. Yo empujo hacia abajo para fundirme en él, gimiendo con fuerza. Una vez dentro de mí, se detiene otra vez, con la cara contraída, intensa.

—Eres mía, Serena —susurra.

—Siempre.

Sonríe victorioso, se mueve y me hace jadear.

—Y ahora ya podemos contárselo a todo el mundo, porque dijiste que sí.

Su voz tiene un tono reverencial, y entonces se inclina hacia abajo, sus labios se apoderan de mi boca, y empieza a moverse… lenta y dulcemente. Cierro los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, mi cuerpo se arquea y someto mi voluntad a la suya, esclava de su ritmo lento y embriagador

Me roza con los dientes la mandíbula, y la barbilla, bajando por el cuello mientras recupera el ritmo, empujándome hacia delante y hacia arriba… lejos de este planeta terrenal, de la ducha abrasadora, del terror escalofriante de la noche pasada. Somos solo mi hombre y yo, moviéndonos al unísono como si fuéramos uno, cada uno absolutamente absorbido por el otro, y nuestros jadeos y gruñidos se funden. Yo saboreo la sensación exquisita de su posesión, mientras mi cuerpo estalla y florece en torno a él.

Pude haberlo perdido… y lo amo… lo amo tanto, y de pronto me supera la inmensidad de mi amor y la profundidad de mi compromiso con él. Pasaré el resto de mi vida amando a este hombre, y con esa revelación abrumadora, exploto en torno a él en un orgasmo catártico, sanador, y grito su nombre mientras las lágrimas bañan mis mejillas.

Él alcanza el clímax y se vierte en mi interior. Con la cara hundida en mi cuello, se derrumba en el suelo, abrazándome fuerte, besándome la cara y secándome las lágrimas a besos, mientras el agua caliente cae a nuestro alrededor y nos purifica.

—Tengo los dedos arrugados —murmuro, saciada y reclinada sobre su pecho en la dicha postcoital.

Él acerca mis dedos a sus labios y los besa, uno por uno.

—Deberíamos salir de esta ducha.

—Estoy cómoda aquí.

Reposo sentada entre sus piernas mientras él me abraza fuerte. No quiero moverme.

Darien expresa su conformidad con un murmullo. Pero de pronto me siento agotada, totalmente exhausta. Han pasado tantas cosas durante la última semana, historias como para llenar toda una vida de drama, y además ahora voy a casarme. Se me escapa una risita de incredulidad.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, señorita Tsukino? —pregunta cariñosamente.

—Ha sido una semana muy intensa.

Sonríe.

—Lo ha sido, sí.

—Gracias a Dios que volvió de una sola pieza, señor Shields —murmuro, y al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado se me encoge el alma.

Él se pone tenso e inmediatamente lamento habérselo recordado.

—Estaba asustado —confiesa para mi sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo… Antes?

Asiente con expresión seria.

Santo cielo.

—¿Así que le quitaste importancia para tranquilizar a tu familia?

—Sí. Volaba demasiado bajo para poder aterrizar bien. Pero lo conseguí, no sé cómo.

Oh, Dios. Levanto los ojos hacia él, con la cascada de agua cayendo sobre nosotros, y su expresión es muy grave.

—¿Qué tan cerca?

Me mira fijamente.

—Muy cerca. —Hace una pausa—. Durante unos segundos terribles, pensé que no volvería a verte.

Lo abrazo con fuerza.

—No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Darien. Te amo tanto que me da miedo.

—Yo también. —Me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y hunde el rostro en mi cabello—. Nunca te dejaré ir.

—No quiero irme, nunca.

Le beso el cuello, y él se inclina y me besa también con dulzura.

Después de un momento, se remueve un poco.

—Ven… vamos a secarte, y luego a la cama. Yo estoy exhausto, y tú pareces abatida.

Al oír estas palabras, me inclino hacia atrás y arqueo una ceja. Él ladea la cabeza y me sonríe con ironía.

—¿Tiene algo que decir, señorita Tsukino?

Niego con la cabeza y me pongo de pie algo tambaleante.

.

-.-

.

Estoy sentada en la cama. Darien se ha empeñado en secarme el pelo… y lo hace bastante bien. Me desagrada pensar cómo adquirió esa habilidad, así que alejo la idea de mi mente. Son más de las dos de la mañana, y estoy lista para dormir. Antes de meterse en la cama, Darien baja de nuevo la mirada hacia el llavero y vuelve a mover la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

—Esto es increíble. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido. —Me mira fijamente, con ojos dulces y cariñosos—. Mejor que el póster firmado de Giuseppe DeNatale.

—Te lo habría dicho antes, pero como se acercaba tu cumpleaños… ¿Qué le das a un hombre que lo tiene todo? Así que pensé en darte… a mí.

Deja el llavero en la mesita de noche y se acurruca a mi lado. Me acoge en sus brazos, me estrecha contra su pecho y se queda abrazado a mi espalda.

—Es perfecto. Como tú.

Sonrío, aunque él no puede verme.

—Estoy lejos de ser perfecta, Darien.

—¿Está sonriendo, señorita Tsukino?

¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Tal vez —respondo con una risita—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —dice acariciándome el cuello con la nariz.

—No llamaste mientras volvías de Portland. ¿Fue en realidad debido a Seiya? ¿Te preocupaba que me quedara a solas con él?

Darien no dice nada. Me doy la vuelta para verle la cara, y él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es eso? ¿De lo mal que nos lo hiciste pasar a tu familia y a mí? Todos te queremos mucho.

Él parpadea un par de veces y después me dedica su sonrisa tímida.

—No tenía idea de que estarían todos tan preocupados.

Frunzo los labios.

—¿Cuándo te entrará en esa cabeza dura que la gente te quiere?

—¿Cabeza dura?

Arquea las cejas, completamente atónito.

Yo asiento.

—Sí, cabeza dura.

—No creo que la densidad ósea de mi cabeza tenga una dureza significativamente mayor que cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! Deja de hacer bromas. Sigo un poco enojada contigo, aunque eso haya quedado parcialmente eclipsado por el hecho de que estés en casa sano y salvo. Cuando pensé… —Se me quiebra la voz al recordar esas horas de angustia—. Bueno, ya sabes lo que pensé.

Su mirada se dulcifica, alarga la mano y me acaricia la cara.

—Lo siento. ¿De acuerdo?

—También tu pobre madre. Fue muy conmovedor verte con ella —susurro.

Él sonríe tímidamente.

—Nunca la había visto así. —Adopta una expresión perpleja al recordarlo—. Sí, fue realmente algo… Por lo general es tan tranquila… Fue muy impactante.

—¿Lo ves? Todo el mundo te quiere. —Sonrío—. Quizás ahora empieces a creerlo. —Me inclino y lo beso con dulzura—. Feliz cumpleaños, Darien. Me alegro de que estés aquí para compartir tu día conmigo. Y no has visto lo que te tengo preparado para mañana…mm… bueno, hoy.

—¿Hay más? —dice asombrado, y en su cara aparece una sonrisa impresionante.

—Oh sí, señor Shields, pero tendrá que esperar hasta entonces.

.

-.-

.

Me despierto de repente de un sueño, o de una pesadilla, y me incorporo en la cama con el pulso terriblemente acelerado. Me doy la vuelta, aterrada, y compruebo con alivio que Darien está profundamente dormido a mi lado. Como me moví, él se revuelve y alarga un brazo para rodearme con él, recuesta la cabeza en mi hombro, y suspira suavemente.

La luz inunda la habitación. Son las ocho. Darien nunca duerme hasta tan tarde. Vuelvo a acostarme y dejo que mi corazón palpitante se calme. ¿Por qué esta angustia? ¿Es una secuela de lo sucedido anoche?

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro fijamente. Está aquí. Está a salvo. Respiro profunda y tranquilamente, y contemplo su bello rostro. Un rostro que ahora me resulta tan familiar, con todas sus luces y sombras grabadas eternamente en mi mente.

Cuando duerme parece mucho más joven, y sonrío porque a partir de hoy es un año mayor. Me abrazo a mí misma, pensando en mi regalo. Oooh… ¿cómo reaccionará? Quizás debería empezar trayéndole el desayuno a la cama. Además, puede que Seiya todavía esté aquí.

Me lo encuentro en la barra, comiendo un plato de cereal. No puedo evitar ruborizarme al verlo. Sabe que he pasado la noche con Darien. ¿Por qué de repente me siento tan tímida? No es como si estuviera desnuda ni nada parecido. Llevo mi bata de seda larga hasta los pies.

—Buenos días, Seiya—saludo sonriendo abiertamente.

—¡Hey, Sere!

Se le ilumina la cara. Se alegra sinceramente de verme. En su expresión no hay ningún dejo burlón ni desdeñoso.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto. Vaya vistas que hay desde aquí.

—Sí, es muy especial. —Como el propietario del apartamento—. ¿Quieres un auténtico desayuno para hombres? —le pregunto bromeando.

—Me encantaría.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Darien. Voy a llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

—¿Está despierto?

—No. Creo que está bastante cansado después de todo lo de ayer.

Aparto rápidamente la mirada y voy hacia el refrigerador para que no pueda ver mi sonrojo. Dios… pero si solo es Seiya. Cuando saco el beicon y los huevos de la nevera, me está mirando sonriente.

—Realmente te gusta, ¿no?

Frunzo los labios.

—Lo amo, Seiya.

Abre mucho los ojos un momento y luego sonríe.

—¿Cómo no lo harías? —pregunta, y hace un gesto con la mano alrededor del salón.

—¡Vaya, gracias! —le digo en tono de reproche.

—Oye, Sere, solo era una broma.

Mmm… ¿Siempre pensarán eso: que me caso con Darien por su dinero?

—En serio, estaba bromeando. Tú nunca has sido ese tipo de chica.

—¿Te parece bien una tortilla? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema: no quiero discutir.

—Sí.

—Y a mí también —dice Darien, entrando pausadamente en el salón.

Oh, Dios…, solo lleva esos pantalones de pijama que le quedan tan tremendamente sexys.

—Seiya—lo saluda con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Darien —le devuelve el saludo Seiya con aire solemne.

Darien se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe maliciosamente. Lo ha hecho a propósito. Entorno los ojos hacia él en un intento desesperado por recuperar la compostura, y la expresión de Darien se altera levemente. Sabe que ahora soy consciente de lo que se propone, y no le importa en absoluto.

—Iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

Se me acerca con arrogancia, me rodea los hombros con el brazo, me levanta la barbilla y me planta un beso apasionado y sonoro en los labios. ¡Tan impropio de Cincuenta!

—Buenos días, Serena —dice.

Quiero fruncirle el ceño y decirle que se comporte… pero es su cumpleaños. Me sonrojo. ¿Por qué es tan posesivo?

—Buenos días, Darien. Feliz cumpleaños.

Le dedico una sonrisa y él me la devuelve.

—Espero con ansia mi otro regalo —dice sin más.

Me pongo del color del cuarto rojo del dolor y miro nerviosamente a Seiya, que parece como si se hubiera tragado algo muy desagradable. Me giro y empiezo a preparar el desayuno.

—¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy, Seiya? —pregunta Darien con fingida naturalidad, sentándose en un taburete de la barra.

—Voy a ir a ver a mi padre y a Kenji, el padre de Sere.

Darien frunce el ceño.

—¿Se conocen?

—Sí, estuvieron juntos en el ejército. Perdieron el contacto hasta que Sere y yo nos conocimos en la universidad. Fue algo bastante curioso, y ahora son los mejores amigos. Vamos a ir de pesca.

—¿Pesca?

Darien parece realmente interesado.

—Sí… hay piezas muy buenas en estas aguas. Los salmones son enormes.

—Es verdad. Mi hermano Armand y yo pescamos una vez uno de quince kilos.

¿Están hablando de pesca? ¿Qué tendrá la pesca para los hombres? Nunca lo he entendido.

—¿Quince kilos? No está mal. Pero el récord lo tiene el padre de Sere, con uno de diecinueve kilos.

—¡Estás bromeando! No me lo había dicho.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias. ¿Y a ti dónde te gusta pescar?

Me desentiendo. No me interesa nada de todo esto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me siento aliviada. ¿Lo ves, Darien? Seiya no es tan malo.

.

-.-

.

Cuando llega la hora de que Seiya se vaya, el ambiente entre ambos está mucho más relajado. Darien se pone rápidamente unos vaqueros y una camiseta y, aún descalzo, nos acompaña a Seiya y a mí al vestíbulo.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí —le dice Seiya a Darien cuando se dan la mano.

—Cuando quieras —responde Darien sonriendo.

Seiya me da un pequeño abrazo.

—Cuídate, Sere.

—Claro. Fue genial verte. La próxima vez saldremos por ahí.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Se despide levantando la mano desde el interior del ascensor, y luego las puertas se cierran.

—¿Ves? No es tan malo

—Sigue queriendo acostarse contigo, Sere. Pero no puedo culparlo por eso.

—¡Darien, eso no es cierto!

—No tienes idea, ¿verdad? —Me sonríe—. Te desea. Muchísimo.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Solo es un amigo, Darien, un buen amigo.

Y de pronto me doy cuenta de que me parezco a Darien cuando habla de la señora Robinson. Esa idea me inquieta.

Él levanta las manos en un gesto conciliatorio.

—No quiero discutir —dice en voz baja.

¡Oh! No estamos discutiendo… ¿o sí?

—Yo tampoco.

—No le dijiste que íbamos a casarnos.

—No. Pensé que debía decírselo primero a mamá y a Kenji.

Oh, no. Es la primera vez que pienso en eso desde que acepté su proposición. Dios… ¿qué van a decir mis padres?

Darien asiente.

—Sí, tienes razón. Y yo… um… debería pedírselo a tu padre.

Me río.

—Darien, no estamos en el siglo XVIII.

Dios mío. ¿Qué dirá Kenji? Pensar en esa conversación me horroriza.

—Es la tradición —replica Darien, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Quiero darte tu otro regalo —digo con intención de distraerlo.

Pensar en mi regalo es como un agujero quemando mi conciencia. Necesito dárselo para ver cómo reacciona.

Él me dedica su sonrisa tímida y se me detiene el corazón. Aunque viva mil años, nunca me cansaré de esa sonrisa.

—Estas mordiéndote el labio otra vez —me dice, y me levanta la barbilla.

Cuando sus dedos me tocan, un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo. Sin decir una palabra, y ahora que todavía me queda algo de valor, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo de nuevo al dormitorio. Lo suelto cuando llegamos junto a la cama y, de debajo de mi lado, saco las otras dos cajas de regalo.

—¿Dos? —dice sorprendido.

Yo respiro profundamente.

—Esto lo compré antes del… um… incidente de ayer. Ahora ya no estoy tan segura de eso.

Rápidamente le entrego uno de los paquetes, antes de cambiar de opinión. Él se me queda mirando desconcertado al notar mis dudas.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo abra?

Asiento, ansiosamente.

Darien rompe el envoltorio y mira sorprendido la caja.

—Es el_ Charlie Tango_ —susurro.

Sonríe. La caja contiene un pequeño helicóptero de madera, con unas grandes hélices que funcionan con energía solar. La abre.

—Energía solar —murmura—. Wow.

Y, antes de darme cuenta, ya está sentado en la cama, montándolo. Lo encaja rápidamente y lo sostiene en la palma de la mano. Un helicóptero azul de madera. Levanta la vista hacia mí con esa gloriosa sonrisa de chico americano, luego se acerca a la ventana y, cuando la luz del sol baña el pequeño helicóptero, las hélices empiezan a girar.

—Mira eso —musita, y lo observa de cerca—. Lo que podemos hacer con esta tecnología.

Lo sostiene a la altura de los ojos y contempla cómo giran las hélices. Está fascinado, y es fascinante ver cómo se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras mira el pequeño helicóptero. ¿En qué estará pensando?

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, Sere. Gracias. —Me agarra y me besa rápidamente, luego se da la vuelta para ver girar la hélice—. Lo pondré en mi despacho al lado del planeador —dice, absorto, viendo girar las hélices.

Luego aparta el helicóptero del sol, y las hélices giran más lento hasta detenerse.

No puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y tengo deseos de abrazarme a mí misma. Le encanta. Claro, está muy interesado en las tecnologías alternativas. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso cuando lo compré a toda prisa. Lo deja sobre la cómoda y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Me hará compañía hasta que recuperemos el_ Charlie Tango_.

—¿Se podrá recuperar?

—No lo sé. Eso espero. De lo contrario, lo extrañaré.

¿Qué? Me sorprendo conmigo misma por sentir celos de un objeto inanimado. Mi subconsciente resopla y suelta una carcajada desdeñosa. La ignoro.

—¿Qué hay en la otra caja? —pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos, emocionado como un niño.

Dios mío.

—No estoy segura de si este regalo es para ti o para mí.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, y sé que he despertado su curiosidad.

Le entrego nerviosa la segunda caja. Él la agita con cuidado y ambos oímos un fuerte traqueteo. Darien levanta la vista hacia mí.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —pregunta, perplejo.

Avergonzada y excitada, me encojo de hombros y me ruborizo. Él arquea una ceja.

—Me tiene intrigado, señorita Tsukino —susurra, y su voz me penetra, y el deseo y la expectativa se expanden por mi vientre—. Debo decir que estoy disfrutando con tu reacción. ¿En qué has estado pensando? —pregunta, entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

Yo contengo la respiración y sigo callada.

Él retira la tapa de la caja y saca una pequeña tarjeta. El resto del contenido está envuelto en papel de seda. Abre la tarjeta, e inmediatamente me clava la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos, impactado o sorprendido, no lo sé.

—¿Que te trate con dureza? —murmura.

Asiento y trago saliva. Él ladea la cabeza con cautela evaluando mi reacción, y frunce el ceño. Entonces vuelve a fijarse en la caja. Rasga el papel de seda azul pálido y saca un antifaz, unas pinzas para pezones, un dilatador anal, su iPod, su corbata gris perla… y por último, pero no menos importante, la llave de su cuarto de juegos.

Me mira fijamente con una expresión oscura e indescifrable. Oh, mierda. ¿Es una mala idea?

—¿Quieres jugar? —pregunta con voz queda.

—Sí —musito.

—¿Por mi cumpleaños?

—Sí.

¿De dónde me sale este hilo de voz?

Multitud de emociones cruzan por su rostro sin que pueda identificar ninguna, pero finalmente veo ansiedad. Mmm… Esa no es exactamente la reacción que yo esperaba.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta.

—Nada de látigos y esas cosas.

—Entiendo.

—Pues entonces sí. Estoy segura.

Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a mirar el contenido de la caja.

—Loca por el sexo e insaciable. Bueno, creo que podemos hacer algo con estas cosas —murmura como si hablara consigo mismo, y vuelve a meter el contenido dentro de la caja.

Cuando me mira otra vez, su expresión ha cambiado completamente. Santo cielo, sus ojos azules refulgen ardientes, y en sus labios se dibuja lentamente una erótica sonrisa. Me tiende la mano.

—Ahora —dice, y no es una petición.

Mi vientre se contrae y se tensa con fuerza muy, muy adentro.

Acepto su mano.

—Ven —ordena, y salgo de la habitación detrás de él, con el corazón en la boca.

El deseo recorre lentamente mi sangre ardiente y mis entrañas se contraen anhelantes ante la expectativa. La diosa que llevo dentro empieza a dar volteretas alrededor de su chaise longue. _¡Por fin!_

_._

_._


	22. Capítulo 21

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 21**

.

Darien se detiene delante del cuarto de juegos.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunta con una mirada ardorosa, pero llena de ansiedad.

—Sí —murmuro, y le sonrío con timidez.

Su expresión se dulcifica.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que no quieras hacer?

Estas preguntas inesperadas me descolocan, y mi mente empieza a dar vueltas. Se me ocurre una idea.

—No quiero que me tomes fotografías.

Se queda quieto, y su expresión se endurece. Ladea la cabeza y me mira con suspicacia.

Oh, no. Tengo la impresión de que va a preguntarme por qué, pero afortunadamente no lo hace.

—De acuerdo —murmura.

Frunce el ceño, abre la puerta y se aparta para hacerme pasar a la habitación. Cuando él entra detrás y cierra, siento sus ojos sobre mí.

Deja la cajita del regalo sobre la cómoda, saca el iPod y lo enciende. Luego pasa la mano frente al equipo de sonido de la pared, y las puertas de cristal ahumado se abren suavemente. Pulsa varios botones, y luego de un momento el sonido de un tren subterráneo resuena en la habitación. Él baja el volumen, de manera que el compás electrónico lento, hipnótico, que se oye seguidamente se convierte en ambiental. Empieza a cantar una mujer que no sé quién es, pero su voz es suave y ronca, y el ritmo es contenido y deliberadamente… erótico. Oh, Dios: es música para hacer el amor.

Darien se da la vuelta para mirarme mientras estoy de pie en medio del cuarto, con el corazón palpitante y la sangre hirviendo en mis venas al ritmo del seductor de la música… o esa es la sensación que tengo. Él se me acerca despacio con aire indolente, y me tira de la barbilla para que deje de morderme el labio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Serena? —murmura, y me da un recatado beso en la comisura de la boca, sin soltar mi barbilla.

—Es tu cumpleaños. Lo que tú quieras —musito.

Él pasa el pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, y arquea una ceja.

—¿Estamos aquí porque crees que yo quiero estar aquí?

Pronuncia esas palabras en voz muy baja, sin dejar de observarme atentamente.

—No —murmuro—. Yo también quiero estar aquí.

Su mirada se oscurece, volviéndose más audaz a medida que asimila mi respuesta. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, habla.

—Oh, hay tantas posibilidades, señorita Tsukino. —Su tono es grave, excitado—. Pero empecemos por desnudarte.

Tira del cinturón de la bata, que se abre para dejar a la vista el camisón de satén. Luego da un paso atrás y se sienta con total tranquilidad en el brazo del sofá Chesterfield.

—Quítate la ropa. Lentamente.

Me dirige una mirada sensual, desafiante.

Trago saliva compulsivamente y junto los muslos. Ya siento humedad entre las piernas. La diosa que llevo dentro está ya en la fila, totalmente desnuda, dispuesta, esperando y suplicándome para que le siga el juego. Empujo la bata sobre mis hombros, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, los levanto con un suave movimiento y la dejo caer en cascada al suelo. Sus fascinantes ojos azules arden, y se pasa el dedo índice sobre los labios con la mirada fija en mí.

Dejo que los tirantes de mi camisón se deslicen por mis hombros, lo miro intensamente un momento, y luego lo dejo caer. El camisón resbala lentamente por mi cuerpo, hasta quedar desparramado a mis pies. Estoy desnuda, prácticamente jadeando y… oh, tan dispuesta…

Darien se queda quieto por un momento, y me maravilla su expresión de franca satisfacción carnal. Él se levanta, se dirige hacia la cómoda y saca su corbata gris perla… mi corbata favorita. La desliza, la hace dar vueltas entre sus dedos y se me acerca con gesto despreocupado y una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se coloca frente a mí, yo espero que me pida las manos, pero no lo hace.

—Me parece que lleva usted muy poca ropa, señorita Tsukino —murmura.

Me pone la corbata alrededor del cuello, y despacio pero con destreza hace lo que imagino que es un nudo Windsor perfecto. Cuando lo aprieta, sus dedos me rozan la base del cuello, provocando una descarga de electricidad en mi cuerpo que me hace jadear. Él deja que el extremo más ancho de la corbata caiga hasta abajo, lo suficiente para que la punta me roce el vello púbico.

—Se ve muy bien ahora, señorita Tsukino —dice, y se inclina para besarme con dulzura en los labios.

Es un beso fugaz, y quiero más, una espiral de deseo lascivo invade mis entrañas.

—¿Qué haremos contigo ahora? —dice, y agarra la corbata, tira de mí hacia él y caigo en sus brazos.

Hunde las manos en mi pelo y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y me besa fuerte y apasionadamente, con su lengua implacable y despiadada. Una de sus manos se desliza por mi espalda y se detiene sobre mi trasero. Cuando él se aparta, jadeante también, me fulmina con una mirada incendiaria de sus ojos azules. Anhelante, apenas puedo respirar ni pensar con claridad. Estoy segura de que su ataque sensual me ha dejado los labios hinchados.

—Date la vuelta —ordena con delicadeza, y yo obedezco.

Me aparta la corbata del cabello, lo trenza y lo ata rápidamente. Tira de la trenza para que mi cabeza se incline hacia arriba.

—Tienes un pelo precioso, Serena —murmura, y me besa el cuello, provocándome un escalofrío que me recorre toda la columna—. Cuando quieras que me detenga solo tienes que decírmelo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —murmura pegado a mi garganta.

Asiento con los ojos cerrados, deleitándome en el sabor de sus labios. Me da la vuelta otra vez y agarra la punta de la corbata.

—Ven —dice, y tirando suavemente me lleva hasta la cómoda, sobre la cual está el resto del contenido de la caja.

—Serena, estos objetos no me parecen muy adecuados… —Toma el dilatador anal—. Este es demasiado grande. Una virgen anal como tú no debe empezar con esto. Optaremos por empezar con esto.

Levanta el dedo meñique, y yo jadeo sorprendida. Dedos… ¿allí? Él me sonríe con aire malicioso, y me viene a la mente la desagradable imagen del puño en el ano que se mencionaba en el contrato.

—Un dedo… solo uno —dice en voz baja, con esa extraña capacidad que tiene de leerme la mente.

Clavo la mirada en sus ojos. ¿Cómo lo hace?

—Estas pinzas son brutales. —Señala las pinzas para los pezones—. Usaremos estas. —Pone otro par sobre la cómoda. Parecen horquillas negras gigantes, pero con unas bolitas colgando—. Son ajustables —murmura Darien, su voz mezclada con gentil preocupación.

Parpadeo y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos: Darien, mi mentor sexual. Él sabe mucho más que yo de todo esto. Yo nunca estaré a la altura. Frunzo el ceño. De hecho, sabe más que yo de casi todo… excepto de cocina.

—¿Está claro? —pregunta.

—Sí —murmuro con la boca seca—. ¿Vas a decirme lo que piensas hacer?

—No. Iré improvisando sobre la marcha. Esto no es ninguna sesión, Sere.

—¿Cómo debo comportarme?

Arquea una ceja.

—Como tú quieras.

¡Oh!

—¿Acaso esperabas a mi álter ego, Serena? —pregunta con un tono levemente irónico y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

—Bueno… sí. A mí me gusta —murmuro.

Él esboza su sonrisa secreta, alarga la mano y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla.

—Ahora…—musita, y desliza el pulgar sobre mi labio inferior—….soy tu amante, Serena, no tu Amo. Me encanta oír tus carcajadas y esa risita infantil. Me gusta verte relajada y contenta, como en las fotografías de Seiya. Esa es la chica que un día se cayó en mi despacho. Esa es la chica de la que me enamoré.

Santo Cielo. Me quedo con la boca abierta, y en mi corazón brota una grata calidez. Es alegría… pura alegría.

—Pero, una vez dicho esto, a mí también me gusta hacer cosas rudas con usted, señorita Tsukino, y mi álter ego sabe un par de trucos. Así que haz lo que te ordeno y date la vuelta.

Sus ojos brillan perversos, y la alegría se traslada de repente hacia abajo, por debajo de la cintura, y se apodera de mí tensándome todos los músculos. Hago lo que me ordena. Él abre uno de los cajones a mis espaldas, y un momento después vuelvo a tenerlo frente a mí.

—Ven —ordena, tira de la corbata y me lleva hacia la mesa.

Cuando pasamos junto al sofá, me doy cuenta por primera vez de que han desaparecido todas las varas, y me distraigo un momento. ¿Estaban aquí ayer cuando entré? No me acuerdo. ¿Se las habrá llevado Darien? ¿La señora Moon? Él interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Quiero que arrodilles encima de esto —dice cuando llegamos junto a la mesa.

Oh, muy bien. ¿Qué tiene en mente? La diosa que llevo dentro está impaciente por averiguarlo: ya está subida en la mesa con las piernas abiertas y mirándolo con adoración.

Él me sube a la mesa con delicadeza, me siento sobre las piernas y quedo de rodillas frente a él, sorprendida por mi propia agilidad. Ahora estamos al mismo nivel. Baja las manos por mis muslos, me agarra las rodillas, me separa las piernas y se pone de pie justo delante de mí. Está muy serio, con los ojos entornados, más oscuros… lujuriosos.

—Pon los brazos a la espalda. Voy a esposarte.

Saca unas esposas de cuero del bolsillo de atrás y se me acerca. Ya está. ¿A qué dimensión de placer va a transportarme esta vez?

Su proximidad es embriagadora. Este hombre va a ser mi marido. ¿Puede una desear un marido así? No recuerdo haber leído nada al respecto. No puedo resistirme, y deslizo mis labios entreabiertos por su mentón, saboreando su barba incipiente con la lengua, irritante y suave al mismo tiempo, una mezcla tremendamente erótica. Él se queda quieto y cierra los ojos. Se le altera la respiración y se aparta.

—Detente, o esto se terminará mucho antes de lo que deseamos los dos —me advierte.

Por un momento creo que está enojado, pero entonces sonríe y aparece un brillo divertido en su mirada ardiente.

—Eres irresistible —digo con un puchero.

—¿Ah, sí? —replica secamente.

Yo asiento.

—Bueno, no me distraigas, o te amordazaré.

—Me gusta distraerte —susurro mirándolo con expresión terca, y él levanta una ceja.

—O te azotaré.

¡Oh! Intento disimular una sonrisa. Hubo una época, no hace mucho, en que me habría sometido ante esa amenaza. Nunca me habría atrevido a besarlo espontáneamente, y menos estando en este cuarto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no me intimida, y es como una revelación. Sonrío con malicia y él me devuelve una sonrisa cómplice.

—Compórtate —gruñe.

Da un paso atrás, me mira y golpea con las esposas de cuero en la palma de su mano.

Y la advertencia está ahí, implícita en sus actos. Trato de parecer arrepentida, y creo que lo consigo. Él se acerca otra vez.

—Eso está mejor —musita, y se inclina nuevamente hacia mí con las esposas.

Me resisto a tocarlo, pero inhalo ese glorioso aroma a Darien, aún fresco después de la ducha de anoche. Mmm… debería embotellarlo.

Espero que me espose las muñecas, pero en vez de eso me las coloca por encima de los codos. Eso me obliga a arquear la espalda y a empujar los pechos hacia delante, aunque mis codos quedan bastante separados. Cuando termina, se echa hacia atrás para contemplarme.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

No es la posición más cómoda del mundo, pero la expectativa de descubrir qué va hacer resulta tan electrizante que asiento y jadeo débilmente con deseo.

—Bien.

Saca el antifaz del bolsillo trasero.

—Creo que ya has visto suficiente —murmura.

Me pone el antifaz por encima de la cabeza hasta cubrirme los ojos. Se me acelera la respiración. Dios… ¿Por qué es tan erótico no ver nada? Estoy aquí, esposada y de rodillas sobre una mesa, esperando… con una dulce y ardiente expectación que me quema por dentro. Todavía puedo oír, y de fondo sigue sonando ese ritmo melódico y constante que resuena por todo mi cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Debe de haberlo programado en modo repetición.

Darien se aparta. ¿Qué está haciendo? Se dirige hasta la cómoda y abre un cajón. Lo cierra otra vez. Luego de un momento, está de vuelta y lo siento frente a mí. Siento un olor fuerte, picante y dulzón en el aire. Es delicioso, casi se me hace agua la boca.

—No quiero arruinar mi corbata preferida —murmura mientras la desanuda lentamente.

Inhalo con fuerza cuando la punta de la corbata se desliza por mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas a su paso. ¿Arruinar su corbata? Escucho con atención para tratar de averiguar qué va a hacer. Se está frotando las manos. De pronto me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos, recorriendo el perfil de mi mandíbula hasta la barbilla.

Sus caricias me provocan un delicioso estremecimiento que sobresalta mi cuerpo. Su mano se curva sobre mi nuca, y está resbaladiza por ese aceite aromático que extiende suavemente por mi garganta, a lo largo de la clavícula, y sobre mi hombro, trabajando delicadamente con los dedos. Oh, me está dando un masaje. No era lo que esperaba.

Pone la otra mano sobre mi otro hombro y emprende otro provocador recorrido a lo largo de mi clavícula. Emito un suave quejido mientras va descendiendo hacia mis senos cada vez más anhelantes, ávidos de sus caricias. Es tan excitante… Arqueo más el cuerpo hacia sus diestras caricias, pero él desliza las manos por mis costados, despacio, mesurado, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y evitando deliberadamente mis pechos. Yo gimo, aunque no sé si es de placer o de frustración.

—Eres tan hermosa, Sere —me murmura al oído en voz baja y ronca.

Su nariz roza mi mandíbula mientras sigue masajeándome… bajo los senos, sobre el vientre, más abajo… Me besa fugazmente los labios y luego desliza la nariz por mi nuca, bajando por el cuello. Dios santo, estoy ardiendo… su cercanía, sus manos, sus palabras.

—Y pronto serás mi esposa para poseerte y protegerte —susurra.

Oh, sí.

—Para amarte y honrarte.

Dios…

—Con mi cuerpo, te adoraré.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo. Él pasa los dedos por mi vello púbico, sobre mi sexo, y frota la palma de la mano contra mi clítoris.

—Señora Shields —susurra mientras sigue masajeándome.

Jadeo.

—Sí —musita mientras sigue excitándome con la palma de la mano—. Abre la boca.

Ya la tengo entreabierta porque estoy jadeando. La abro más, y él me introduce entre los labios un objeto metálico ancho y frío, una especie de enorme chupete con unas pequeños surcos o ranuras, y algo que parece una cadena al final. Es grande.

—Chupa —ordena en voz baja—. Voy a meter esto dentro de ti.

¿Dentro? Dentro… ¿dónde? Me da un vuelco el corazón.

—Chupa —repite, y deja quieta la palma de la mano.

¡No, no te detengas! Quiero gritar, pero tengo la boca llena. Sus manos aceitadas recorren nuevamente mi cuerpo hacia arriba y finalmente cubren mis desatendidos senos.

—No dejes de chupar.

Hace girar delicadamente mis pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, con una caricia experta que los endurece y agranda, creando una oleada de placer que llega hasta mi entrepierna.

—Tienes unos pechos hermosos, Sere —susurra, y mis pezones responden endureciéndose aún más.

Él murmura complacido y yo gimo. Baja los labios desde mi cuello hasta uno de mis senos, sin dejar de chupar y mordisquear suavemente hasta llegar al pezón, y de repente siento el pellizco de la pinza.

—¡Ah! —gruño entrecortadamente a través del aparato en mi boca.

Oh, por Dios… el pellizco produce una sensación exquisita, cruda, dolorosa, placentera. Me lame con dulzura el pezón prisionero, mientras procede a colocar la segunda pinza. El pellizco también es intenso… pero igualmente agradable. Gimo con fuerza.

—Siéntelo —sisea él.

Oh sí, lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Dame esto.

Tira con cuidado del chupete metálico que tengo en la boca, y lo suelto. Sus manos recorren otra vez mi cuerpo, descendiendo hacia mi sexo. Ha vuelto a untárselas de aceite, y se deslizan alrededor de mi trasero.

Se me corta la respiración. ¿Qué va a hacer? Cuando me pasa los dedos entre las nalgas, me tenso sobre las rodillas.

—Calla, tranquila —me susurra al oído, me besa la nuca y me provoca e incita con los dedos.

¿Qué va a hacer? Desliza la otra mano por mi vientre, hasta mi sexo, y lo acaricia de nuevo con la palma. Introduce sus dedos dentro de mí y yo jadeo fuerte, gozando.

—Voy a meterte esto dentro —murmura—. No aquí. —Sus dedos se deslizan entre mis nalgas, untando el aceite—. Sino aquí.

Hace girar los dedos una y otra vez, dentro y fuera, golpeando la pared frontal de mi vagina. Yo gimo y mis pezones presos se hinchan.

—Ah.

—Ahora, silencio.

Darien saca los dedos y desliza el objeto dentro de mí. Luego me toma la cara entre las manos y me besa, con su boca invadiendo la mía, y entonces oigo un leve clic. En ese instante, el artilugio empieza a vibrar en mi interior… ¡ahí abajo! Gimo. Es una sensación extraordinaria, que supera cualquier otra que haya experimentado antes.

—¡Ah!

—Tranquila —me calma Darien, y sofoca mis jadeos con su boca.

Sus manos descienden hacia mis senos y tiran con mucha delicadeza de las pinzas. Grito con fuerza.

—¡Darien, por favor!

—Silencio, nena. Aguanta.

Esto es demasiado… toda esta sobreestimulación, por todas partes. Mi cuerpo empieza a ascender, y yo, de rodillas, no puedo controlar la escalada. Dios… ¿seré capaz de soportar esto?

—Buena chica —me tranquiliza él.

—Darien —jadeo, y mi voz suena desesperada incluso a mis propios oídos.

—Silencio, siéntelo, Sere. No tengas miedo.

Ahora sus manos me rodean la cintura, sujetándome, pero no puedo concentrarme en sus manos, en lo que tengo dentro, en las pinzas. Mi cuerpo asciende, asciende hacia el estallido, con esas vibraciones implacables y esa dulce, dulce tortura en mis pezones. Dios… Esto va a ser demasiado intenso. Él mueve las manos, sedosas y oleosas, alrededor y por debajo de mis caderas, tocando, sintiendo, masajeando mi piel… masajeando mi trasero.

—Tan hermoso —susurra, y de repente introduce suavemente un dedo ungido dentro de mí… ¡ahí, en mi trasero!

Mierda… Es una sensación extraña, plena, prohibida… pero, oh… muy… muy agradable. Y se mueve lentamente, entra y sale, mientras roza con los dientes mi barbilla erguida.

—Tan hermosa, Sere.

Estoy suspendida en lo alto, por encima de un enorme precipicio, y entonces vuelo y caigo vertiginosamente al mismo tiempo, precipitándome a tierra. Ya no puedo contenerme y grito, mientras mi cuerpo, ante esa irresistible plenitud, se convulsiona y alcanza el clímax. Cuando mi cuerpo estalla, no soy más que sensaciones, por todo mi ser. Darien retira primero una pinza y luego la otra, provocando en mis pezones una dulce sensación de dolor, que es oh… tan buena y hace que mi orgasmo, este orgasmo siga y siga. Él mantiene el dedo en el mismo sitio, entrando y saliendo.

—¡Argh! —grito, y Darien me envuelve y me abraza, mientras mi cuerpo sigue vibrando sin piedad en mi interior—. ¡No! —vuelvo a gritar, suplicando, y esta vez retira el vibrador de mi interior y también el dedo, mientras mi cuerpo sigue convulsionando.

Me quita una de las esposas, de modo que mis brazos caen hacia delante. Mi cabeza cuelga sobre su hombro, y estoy perdida, totalmente perdida en esta sensación abrumadora. No soy más que respiración alterada, exhausta de deseo, y dulce y placentero olvido.

Vagamente, soy consciente de que Darien me levanta, me lleva a la cama y me acuesta sobre las refrescantes sábanas de satén. Al cabo de un momento, sus manos, todavía aceitosas, me masajean dulcemente detrás de los muslos, las rodillas, las pantorrillas y los hombros. Siento la cama hundirse cuando él se extiende a mi lado.

Me quita el antifaz, pero no tengo fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Busca la trenza y me suelta el pelo, y se inclina hacia delante para besarme dulcemente en los labios. Solo mi respiración errática interrumpe el silencio de la habitación, y va estabilizándose a medida floto suavemente de vuelta a la tierra. La música se ha detenido.

—Tan hermosa —murmura.

Finalmente consigo abrir un ojo y descubro que él me está mirando fijamente con una leve sonrisa.

—Hola —dice. Consigo contestar con un gemido y su sonrisa se ensancha—. ¿Fue suficientemente brusco para ti?

Yo asiento y le sonrío como puedo. Vaya, si hubiera sido más brusco tendría que habernos azotado a los dos.

—Creo que intentas matarme —musito.

—Muerte por orgasmo. —Sonríe—. Hay formas peores de morir —dice, pero después frunce el ceño ligeramente, como si de pronto hubiera pensado en algo desagradable.

Su gesto me inquieta. Me incorporo y acaricio su rostro.

—Puedes matarme así cuando quieras —murmuro.

Me doy cuenta de que está gloriosamente desnudo y listo para la acción. Cuando me toma la mano y me besa los nudillos, me inclino, le atrapo la cara con las manos y llevo su boca a mis labios. Me besa fugazmente y luego se detiene.

—Esto es lo que quiero hacer —susurra.

Busca bajo la almohada el control remoto de la música, presiona un botón y los suaves acordes de una guitarra resuenan entre las paredes.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dice, mirándome fijamente.

Sus ojos azules brillan sinceros y ardientes. De fondo, suavemente, se oye una voz familiar que empieza a cantar «**_The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_**». Y sus labios buscan los míos.

.

Mientras me abrazo a él y me rindo de nuevo al éxtasis liberador, Darien se deja ir en mis brazos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y gritando mi nombre. Él me estrecha contra su pecho y permanecemos sentados nariz contra nariz en medio de su enorme cama, yo a horcajadas sobre él. Y en este momento, este momento de felicidad con este hombre y esta música, la intensidad de mi experiencia de esta mañana con él aquí, y de todo lo que ha pasado durante la última semana, me embarga de nuevo, no solo física sino también emocionalmente. Me siento completamente abrumada por todas estas sensaciones. Estoy tan profunda, profundamente enamorada de él. Y por primera vez alcanzo a entrever y comprender lo que él siente en relación con mi seguridad.

Al recordar el incidente con el Charlie Tango de ayer en el que estuve a punto de perderlo, me estremezco y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Si le hubiera pasado algo… lo amo tanto. Las lágrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas. Hay tantas facetas de Darien: su personalidad dulce y amable, y su lado dominante y brusco de «_Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo y tú me seguirás como un perrito_»… sus cincuenta sombras, todo él. Todo espectacular. Todo mío. Y soy consciente de que aún no nos conocemos bien, y de que tenemos que superar un montón de cosas. Pero sé que lo haremos… y que tendremos toda la vida para ello.

—Hey —musita, sosteniéndome la cabeza entre las manos y mirándome intensamente. Sigue dentro de mí—. ¿Por qué lloras? —dice con la voz llena de preocupación.

—Porque te amo tanto —susurro.

Él absorbe mis palabras con los ojos entrecerrados, como drogado. Y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, resplandecen de amor.

—Y yo a ti, Sere. Tú me… completas.

Y me besa con ternura mientras Roberta Flack termina su canción.

.

-.-

.

Hemos hablado y hablado y hablado, sentados juntos en la cama del cuarto de juegos, yo sobre su regazo y rodeándonos con las piernas mutuamente. La sábana de satén rojo nos envuelve como si fuera un refugio majestuoso, y no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Darien está riéndose de mi imitación de Mina durante la sesión de fotos en el Heathman.

—Y pensar que podría haber sido ella quien me entrevistara. Gracias a Dios que existen los resfriados —murmura, y me besa la nariz.

—Creo que tenía gripe, Darien —lo regaño, y dejo que mis dedos deambulen a través del vello de su torso, maravillada de que lo esté tolerando tan bien—. Todas las varas han desaparecido —murmuro, recordando que eso me llamó antes la atención.

Él me recoge el pelo detrás de la oreja por enésima vez.

—No creí que llegaras a pasar alguna vez ese límite infranqueable.

—No, no creo que lo haga —susurro con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego dirijo la vista hacia los látigos, las palas y las correas alineados en la pared de enfrente.

Él mira en la misma dirección.

—¿Quieres que me deshaga de todo eso también? —dice en tono irónico, pero sincero.

—De esa fusta no… la marrón. Ni del látigo de tiras de ante.

Me ruborizo.

Él me mira y sonríe.

—De acuerdo, la fusta y el látigo de tiras. Vaya, señorita Tsukino, es usted una caja de sorpresas.

—Y usted también, señor Shields. Esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti.

Lo beso con cariño en la comisura de la boca.

—¿Qué más te gusta de mí? —pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sé que para él supone mucho hacer esta pregunta. Es una muestra de humildad que me hace parpadear, perpleja. Yo adoro todo de él… incluso sus cincuenta sombras. Sé que la vida con Darien nunca será aburrida.

—Esto. —Paso el dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Adoro esto, y lo que sale de ella, y lo que me haces con ella. Y lo que hay aquí dentro. —Le acaricio la sien—. Eres tan brillante, inteligente e ingenioso, tan competente en tantas cosas. Pero sobre todo, me encanta lo que hay aquí. —Presiono ligeramente la palma de la mano sobre su pecho, y siento el latido constante y uniforme de su corazón—. Eres el hombre más compasivo que conozco. Lo que haces. Cómo trabajas. Es realmente impresionante —murmuro.

—¿Impresionante?

Está desconcertado, pero con un rastro de humor en su rostro. Luego su semblante cambia y aparece su sonrisa tímida, como si estuviera avergonzado. Me dan ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos… y lo hago.

.

Estoy adormilada, envuelta en satén y en Shields. Darien me acaricia con la nariz para despertarme.

—¿Tienes hambre? —susurra.

—Mmm… estoy hambrienta.

—Yo también.

Me incorporo para mirarlo acostado en la cama.

—Es su cumpleaños, señor Shields. Te prepararé algo. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Sorpréndeme. —Me pasa la mano por la espalda con una suave caricia—. Debería revisar los mensajes de la BlackBerry que me perdí ayer.

Suspira y comienza a incorporarse, y sé que este momento tan especial ha terminado… por ahora.

—Duchémonos —dice.

¿Quién soy yo para contradecir al cumpleañero?

.

-.-

.

Darien está en su estudio hablando por teléfono. Artemis está con él, luciendo un aspecto muy serio, pero informal, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra ceñida. Yo estoy preparando algo de comer en la cocina. He encontrado unos filetes de salmón en la nevera y los estoy marinando con limón, y los acompañaré con una ensalada y unas papas que estoy hirviendo. Me siento extraordinariamente relajada y feliz, en la cima del mundo… literalmente. Me giro hacia el enorme ventanal y observo el espléndido cielo azul. Toda esa charla… todo el sexo… mmm. Cualquier chica podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Artemis sale del estudio e interrumpe mi fantasía. Yo apago el iPod y me saco un auricular.

—Hola, Artemis.

—Sere —saluda con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Tu hija está bien?

—Sí, gracias. Mi ex esposa creyó que tenía apendicitis, pero exageraba, como siempre. —Artemis pone los ojos en blanco, sorprendiéndome—. Diana está bien, aunque tiene un virus estomacal bastante fastidioso.

—Lo siento.

Él sonríe.

—¿Han localizado el_ Charlie Tango_?

—Sí. El equipo de rescate está en camino. Esta noche ya debería estar de vuelta en Boeing Field.

—Ah, qué bien.

Me dedica una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Eso es todo, señora?

—Sí, si, por supuesto.

Me ruborizo… ¿Me acostumbraré algún día a que Artemis me llame «señora»? Me hace sentir muy vieja, casi como de treinta.

Él asiente y sale de la sala. Darien sigue al teléfono. Estoy esperando a que las papas hiervan. Eso me da una idea. Agarro el bolso y busco la BlackBerry. Hay un mensaje de Mina.

.

.

_Te veo esta noche. Esperando una laaaaaarga charla._

_._

_._

Le contesto.

_Lo mismo digo._

_._

_._

Será bueno hablar con Mina.

Abro el programa de correo y le escribo un mensaje rápido a Darien.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 18 de junio de 2011 13:12**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Almuerzo**

_._

_Querido señor Shields:_

_Le envío este e-mail para informarle que su almuerzo está casi listo._

_Y de que hoy gocé de un sexo pervertido alucinante._

_Es muy recomendable el sexo pervertido en los cumpleaños._

_Y otra cosa… te amo._

_._

_S x_

_(Tu prometida)_

_._

* * *

_._

Permanezco atentamente a la escucha de cualquier tipo de reacción, pero él sigue al teléfono. Me encojo de hombros. Quizás esté demasiado ocupado. Mi BlackBerry vibra.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 18 de junio de 2011 13:15**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Sexo pervertido**

_._

_¿Qué aspecto fue el más alucinante?_

_Tomaré nota._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Hambriento y exhausto tras los esfuerzos matutinos presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_P.D.: Me encanta tu firma._

_P.P.D.: ¿Qué pasó con el arte de la conversación?_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 18 de junio de 2011 13:18**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¿Hambriento?**

_._

_Querido señor Shields:_

_Me permito recordarle la primera línea de mi anterior e-mail, en la que le informaba de que su almuerzo está casi listo… así que nada de tonterías de que está hambriento y exhausto. Con respecto a los aspectos alucinantes del sexo pervertido… francamente, todos. Me interesará leer sus notas. Y a mí también me gusta mi firma entre paréntesis._

_S x_

_(Tu prometida)_

_P.D.: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan locuaz? ¡Y estás hablando por teléfono!_

.

* * *

.

Pulso enviar y, al levantar la vista, él está de pie frente a mí, sonriendo con aire travieso. Antes de que pueda decir algo, da la vuelta a la encimera de la isla de la cocina, me levanta en brazos y me besa profundamente.

—Esto es todo, señorita Tsukino —dice.

Me suelta y vuelve a su despacho con paso airoso —en vaqueros, descalzo y con la camisa por fuera—, dejándome sin aliento.

.

-.-

.

He preparado crema agria con berros y cilantro para acompañar el salmón, y lo dejo sobre la barra del desayuno. Odio interrumpirlo mientras trabaja, pero ahora me planto en el umbral de su despacho. Él sigue al teléfono, con su pelo alborotado y sus ojos azules brillantes: todo un festín para la vista. Levanta la mirada al verme y ya no aparta la vista de mí. Frunce un poco el ceño, y no sé si es por mí o por la conversación.

—Tú hazlos pasar y déjalos solos. ¿Entendiste, Rei? —dice entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bien.

Le hago una señal de que la comida está lista, y él me sonríe y asiente.

—Te veré más tarde. —Cuelga—. ¿Una llamada más? —pregunta.

—Claro.

—Ese vestido es muy corto —añade.

—¿Te gusta?

Doy una vuelta frente a él. Es una de las compras de Michiru Kaio. Un vestido veraniego de color turquesa, que seguramente sería más apropiado para ir a la playa, pero hoy hace un día precioso en muchos sentidos. Él frunce el ceño y me pongo pálida.

—Te ves fantástica, Sere. Pero no quiero que nadie más te vea así.

—¡Oh! —le frunzo el ceño—. Estamos en casa, Darien. Solo está el personal.

Tuerce el gesto y, o bien intenta disimular su buen humor, o realmente no le hace ninguna gracia. Pero al final asiente, tranquilo. Niego con la cabeza… ¿de verdad lo dice en serio? Regreso a la cocina.

Cinco minutos después, está de nuevo frente a mí, con el teléfono en la mano.

—Kenji quiere hablar contigo —murmura con una mirada cautelosa.

Me quedo sin respiración de golpe. Tomo el teléfono y cubro el micrófono.

—¡Se lo dijiste! —siseo.

Darien asiente, y abre mucho los ojos ante mi angustiado semblante.

¡Oh, no! Inspiro profundamente.

—Hola, papá.

—Darien acaba de preguntarme si puede casarse contigo —dice Kenji.

¡Oh mierda! Se hace el silencio entre los dos mientras pienso desesperadamente qué decir. Kenji permanece callado como de costumbre, sin darme ninguna pista sobre su reacción ante la noticia. Me decido por fin.

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que quería hablar contigo. Es algo repentino, ¿no crees, Sere? Hace muy poco que lo conoces. Quiero decir, es un buen chico, le gusta la pesca, pero… ¿tan pronto? —dice en un tono tranquilo y mesurado.

—Sí. Es repentino… espera un momento.

Me alejo a toda prisa de la zona de la cocina y de la mirada ansiosa de Darien, y voy hacia el ventanal. Las puertas que dan al balcón están abiertas, y salgo a la luz del sol. No puedo acercarme al borde. Está demasiado alto.

—Ya sé que es muy repentino y todo eso… pero, bueno, yo lo amo. Él me ama. Quiere casarse conmigo, y sé que es el hombre de mi vida.

Me ruborizo, pensando que seguramente esta sea la conversación más íntima que he tenido con mi padrastro.

Kenji permanece en silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?

—No.

—Sere… ya sé que es muy rico y muy buen partido, pero… ¿casarse? Es un paso muy importante. ¿Estás segura?

—Él es "mi felices por siempre" —susurro.

—Wow —dice Kenji luego de un momento, en un tono más suave.

—Él lo es todo.

—Sere, Sere, Sere. Eres una jovencita muy testaruda. Ruego a Dios que sepas lo que haces. ¿Me lo vuelves a pasar, por favor?

—Claro, papá, ¿y tú me acompañarás al altar? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Oh, cariño. —Se le quiebra la voz, y se queda en silencio por un buen rato. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al comprobar lo emocionado que está—. Nada me haría más feliz —dice finalmente.

Oh, Kenji. Te quiero tanto… Trago saliva para no llorar.

—Gracias, papá. Te pasaré con Darien. Sé cariñoso con él. Lo amo —susurro.

Creo que Kenji sonríe al otro lado de la línea, pero es difícil decirlo. Con Kenji siempre es difícil.

—Claro que sí, Sere. Y ven a visitar a este viejo y tráete a Darien.

Vuelvo a la sala, enojada con Darien por no haberme avisado, y le paso el teléfono con un gesto que le hace saber lo molesta que estoy. Él lo toma de buen humor y regresa al estudio.

Dos minutos después reaparece.

—Tengo la bendición a regañadientes de tu padrastro —dice tan orgullosamente, de hecho, que me hace reír y él me sonríe.

Se comporta como si acabara de negociar una fusión o una adquisición importante, lo cual, supongo, en cierto sentido ha hecho.

.

-.-

.

—Vaya, eres muy buena cocinera, mujer.

Darien se traga el último bocado y alza la copa de vino. Me ruborizo por el halago, y se me ocurre que solo podré cocinar para él los fines de semana. Frunzo el ceño. A mí me encanta cocinar. Quizás debería hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños. Consulto el reloj. Todavía tengo tiempo.

—¿Sere? —Darien interrumpe mis pensamientos—. ¿Por qué me pediste que no te tomara fotos?

Su pregunta me inquieta, sobre todo porque utiliza un tono de voz aparentemente dulce.

Oh… no. Las fotos. Miro fijamente mi plato vacío y entrelazo los dedos en el regazo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me prometí a mí misma que no mencionaría que encontré su versión de_ Readers' Wives._

—Sere —dice bruscamente—. ¿Qué es?

Su voz me sobresalta, obligándome a mirarlo. ¿Cómo pude pensar que ya no me intimidaba?

—Encontré tus fotos —susurro.

Darien abre los ojos, en shock.

—¿Estuviste en la caja fuerte? —pregunta, incrédulo.

—¿Caja fuerte? No. No sabía que tenías una caja fuerte.

Frunce el ceño.

—No entiendo.

—En tu vestidor. La caja. Estaba buscando tu corbata, y la caja estaba debajo de tus vaqueros… los que llevas normalmente en el cuarto de juegos. Excepto hoy.

Y me ruborizo.

Me mira con la boca abierta, horrorizado, y se pasa nerviosamente la mano por el cabello mientras procesa la información. Se frota la barbilla, sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no puede ocultar la perplejidad y el enojo impresos en su cara. Sacude la cabeza abruptamente, exasperado —pero también divertido—, y una ligera sonrisa de admiración aflora en la comisura de su boca. Junta las manos frente a sí y vuelve a dedicarme toda su atención.

—No es lo que piensas. Me había olvidado por completo de ellas. Alguien cambió la caja de sitio. Esas fotos deberían estar en la caja fuerte.

—¿Quién las cambió de sitio? —murmuro.

Él traga saliva.

—Solo pudo hacerlo una persona.

—Oh. ¿Quién? ¿Y qué quieres decir con «No es lo que piensas»?

Él suspira y ladea la cabeza, y creo que está avergonzado. _¡Debería estarlo!_, me increpa mi subconsciente.

—Esto te va a sonar frío, pero… hay una póliza de seguros —susurra, y se pone tenso a la espera de mi respuesta.

—¿Póliza de seguros?

—Contra la exhibición pública de esas fotos.

De repente me doy cuenta y me siento incómoda y un tanto idiota.

—Oh —musito, porque no se me ocurre qué decir. Cierro los ojos. Aquí están de nuevo: las cincuenta sombras de su vida destrozada, aquí y ahora—. Sí. Tienes razón —digo con un hilo de voz—. Suena muy frío.

Me levanto para recoger los platos. No quiero saber nada más.

—Sere.

—¿Lo saben ellas? ¿Las chicas… las sumisas?

Él frunce el ceño.

—Claro que lo saben.

Ah, bueno, algo es algo. Alarga una mano para agarrarme y atraerme hacia él.

—Se supone que esas fotos deberían estar en la caja fuerte. No son para uso recreativo. —Hace una pausa—. Quizás lo fueron en un principio, cuando se tomaron. Pero… —Se calla y me mira suplicante—. No significan nada.

—¿Quién las puso en tu vestidor?

—Solo pudo haber sido Rubina.

—¿Ella sabe la combinación de tu caja fuerte?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—No me sorprendería. Es una combinación muy larga, que casi nunca uso. Es el único número que tengo anotado y que nunca he cambiado. —Sacude la cabeza—. Me pregunto qué más sabrá Rubina y si habrá sacado alguna otra cosa de allí. —Frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirarme—. Mira, destruiré las fotos. Ahora mismo si quieres.

—Son tus fotos, Darien. Haz lo que quieras con ellas —musito.

—No seas así —dice, sosteniéndome la cabeza entre las manos y mirándome a los ojos—. Yo no quiero esa vida. Quiero nuestra vida, juntos.

Santo Dios. ¿Cómo sabe que bajo mi horror ante esas fotos se oculta toda mi paranoia?

—Sere, creí que habíamos exorcizado todos esos fantasmas esta mañana. Yo lo siento así, ¿tú no?

Lo miro fijamente, recordando nuestra muy, muy placentera, romántica y descaradamente sucia mañana, en su cuarto de juegos.

—Sí. —Sonrío—. Yo también siento lo mismo.

—Bien. —Se inclina hacia delante, me besa y me rodea con sus brazos—. Las destruiré —murmura—. Y luego tengo que ir a trabajar. Lo siento, nena, pero tengo un montón de asuntos de negocios esta tarde.

—Está bien. Tengo que llamar a mi madre. —Hago una mueca—. Y después quiero comprar algunas cosas y hacerte un pastel.

Él sonríe y sus ojos se iluminan como los de un niño.

—¿Un pastel?

Asiento.

—¿Un pastel de chocolate?

—¿Quieres un pastel de chocolate?

Su sonrisa es contagiosa. Asiente.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, señor Shields.

Y vuelve a besarme.

.

-.-

.

Ikuko se queda muda por la sorpresa.

—Mamá, di algo.

—No estás embarazada, ¿verdad, Sere? —murmura, horrorizada.

—No, no, no es nada de eso.

La desilusión me parte el corazón, y me entristece que pueda pensar eso de mí. Pero luego recuerdo, con mayor decepción, que ella estaba embarazada de mí cuando se casó con mi padre.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero es que todo esto es tan repentino. Quiero decir, Darien es un buen partido, pero eres tan joven, y deberías ver antes un poco de mundo.

—Mamá, ¿no puedes sólo alegrarte por mí? Yo lo amo.

—Es que necesito acostumbrarme a la idea, cariño. Me has dejado en shock. Me di cuenta en Georgia que había algo muy especial entre ustedes, ¿pero el matrimonio…?

En Georgia él quería que yo fuera su sumisa, pero eso no se lo voy a decir a ella.

—¿Han fijado la fecha?

—No.

—Ojalá tu padre estuviera vivo —susurra.

Oh, no… esto no. Ahora no.

—Lo sé, mamá. A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

—Solo te tuvo en brazos una vez, y estaba tan orgulloso. Pensaba que eras la niña más hermosa del mundo.

Y relata la vieja historia familiar con un hilillo quejumbroso de voz… una vez más. Va a ponerse a llorar.

—Lo sé, mamá.

—Y luego murió —dice con un leve sollozo, y sé que el recuerdo la entristece, como pasa siempre.

—Mamá —susurro, sintiendo ganas de traspasar el teléfono y abrazarla.

—Soy una vieja tonta —musita, y vuelve a dejar escapar otro sollozo—. Por supuesto que me alegro mucho por ti, cariño. ¿Kenji lo sabe? —añade.

Parece haber recuperado la compostura.

—Darien acaba de pedírselo.

—Oh, qué tierno. Bien.

La noto melancólica, pero está haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Sí, lo fue —murmuro.

—Sere, cariño, te quiero tanto. Me alegro mucho por ti. Y los dos deben venir a visitarme.

—Sí, mamá. Yo también te quiero.

—Soichi me está llamando, me tengo que ir. Ya me dirás la fecha. Tenemos que planificar… ¿será una gran boda?

Una gran boda. Oh, Dios. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. ¿Una gran boda? No, yo no quiero una gran boda.

—Todavía no lo sé. En cuanto lo sepa te llamo.

—Bien. Y cuídense. Aún tienen que disfrutar mucho juntos… ya habrá tiempo para tener hijos.

¡Hijos! Mmm… y ahí está otra vez: una alusión, no muy sutil, al hecho de que ella me tuvo muy joven.

—Mamá, yo no te arruiné la vida, ¿verdad?

Ella jadea.

—Oh, no, Sere, yo nunca pensé eso. Tú fuiste lo mejor que nos pasó en la vida a tu padre y a mí. Sólo desearía que él estuviera aquí para verte tan adulta y a punto de casarte.

Vuelve a ponerse nostálgica y sentimental.

—A mí también me gustaría. —Muevo la cabeza, pensando en mi mítico padre—. Te dejo, mamá. Te llamaré pronto.

—Te quiero, cariño.

—Yo también, mamá. Adiós.

.

-.-

.

Trabajar en la cocina de Darien es un sueño. Para ser un hombre que no sabe nada sobre cocina, se diría que lo tiene todo. Sospecho que a la señora Moon también le gusta cocinar. Lo único que necesito ahora es algo de chocolate de buena calidad para el glaseado. Dejo las dos mitades del pastel sobre una rejilla para que se enfríen, agarro el bolso y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del estudio de Darien. Está concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador. Levanta la vista y me sonríe.

—Voy un momento a la tienda a buscar unos ingredientes.

—Está bien.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Piensas ponerte unos vaqueros o algo?

Oh, por favor…

—Solo son piernas, Darien.

Me mira fijamente, muy serio. Esto acabará en pelea. Y es su cumpleaños. Pongo los ojos en blanco, sintiéndome como una adolescente descarriada.

—¿Y si estuviéramos en la playa? —pregunto, optando por otra táctica.

—No estamos en la playa.

—Si estuviéramos en la playa, ¿protestarías?

Se queda pensando en ello un momento.

—No —se limita a responder.

Abro muchos los ojos y le sonrío.

—Bueno, pues imagínate que lo estamos. Hasta luego.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo disparada hacia el vestíbulo. Consigo llegar al ascensor antes de que me alcance. Cuando se cierran las puertas, le hago un gesto de despedida y le sonrío con cariño, mientras él me mira impotente, con los ojos entornados, pero afortunadamente de buen humor. Sacude la cabeza con gesto de exasperación, y luego dejo de verlo.

Oh, eso fue emocionante. La adrenalina palpita en mis venas, y tengo la sensación de que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Pero, a medida que el ascensor baja, mi ánimo también desciende. Maldita sea… ¿qué hice?

Desperté a la fiera. Se enojará conmigo cuando regrese. Mi subconsciente me mira fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con una vara de sauce en la mano. Oh, no. Pienso en la poca experiencia que tengo con los hombres. Yo nunca he vivido con un hombre… bueno, excepto Kenji pero, por alguna razón, él no cuenta. Es mi padre… bueno, el hombre a quien considero mi padre.

Y ahora tengo a Darien. En realidad, él nunca vivió con nadie, creo. Tengo que preguntárselo… si es que todavía me habla.

No obstante creo firmemente que tengo que vestirme como yo quiera. Recuerdo sus normas. Sí, esto debe de ser muy duro para él, pero también tengo muy claro que este vestido lo pagó él. Debería haber dejado instrucciones más claras en Neimans: ¡nada demasiado corto!

Este vestido no es tan corto, ¿no? Lo compruebo en el gran espejo de la entrada. Maldita sea. Sí, lo es, pero ya tomé una decisión. Y sin duda tendré que enfrentarme a las consecuencias. Me pregunto vagamente qué hará él, pero primero necesito efectivo.

.

Miro fijamente el recibo del cajero automático: 51,689.16 dólares. ¡Hay cincuenta mil dólares de más! «Serena, si me dices que sí, tú también vas a tener que aprender a ser rica.» Y así empieza. Tomo mis míseros cincuenta dólares y me encamino hacia la tienda.

.

-.-

.

Cuando vuelvo, voy directamente a la cocina, sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío de alarma. Darien sigue en su estudio. Por Dios, lleva ahí encerrado casi toda la tarde. Decido que la mejor opción es enfrentarme a él y comprobar cuanto antes la gravedad de lo que hice. Me acerco con cautela a la puerta de su estudio. Está hablando por teléfono, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Y el especialista de Eurocopter llega el lunes por la tarde?… Bien. Sólo mantenme informado. Diles que voy a necesitar sus primeras conclusiones el lunes a última hora o el martes por la mañana.

Cuelga y da la vuelta a la silla, pero al verme se queda quieto, con expresión impasible.

—Hola —musito.

Él no dice nada, y se me cae el corazón a los pies. Entro con cuidado en su estudio y me acerco a la mesa donde está sentado. Él sigue sin decir nada, y no deja de mirarme a los ojos. Me quedo de pie frente a él, sintiéndome ridícula de cincuenta tonos distintos.

—Ya volví. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Él suspira y me toma de la mano. Me atrae hacia él, me sienta en su regazo y me rodea con sus brazos. Hunde la nariz en mi cabello.

—Sí —dice.

—Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó.

Me acurruco en su regazo, aspiro su celestial aroma a Darien y me siento segura, pese a saber que está enojado.

—Yo tampoco. Vístete como quieras —murmura. Sube la mano por mi pierna desnuda hasta el muslo—. Además, este vestido tiene sus ventajas.

Se inclina para besarme y nuestros labios se rozan. La pasión, o la lujuria, o una necesidad profundamente arraigada de hacer las paces, me invade, y el deseo me inflama la sangre. Tomo su cabeza entre las manos y sumerjo los dedos en su cabello. Él gime, su cuerpo responde, y me mordisquea con avidez el labio inferior… el cuello, la oreja, e invade mi boca con su lengua, y antes de que me dé cuenta se baja la cremallera de los pantalones, me coloca a horcajadas sobre su regazo y me penetra. Yo me agarro al respaldo de la silla, mis pies apenas tocan el suelo… y empezamos a movernos.

.

-.-

.

—Me gusta tu forma de pedir perdón —musita con los labios sobre mi pelo.

—Y a mí la tuya —digo con una risita, y me acurruco contra su pecho—. ¿Terminaste?

—Por Dios, Sere, ¿quieres más?

—¡No! Tu trabajo.

—Terminaré en una media hora. Escuché tu mensaje en el buzón de voz.

—Es de ayer.

—Sonabas preocupada.

Lo abrazo fuerte.

—Lo estaba. No es tu costumbre no contestar las llamadas.

Me besa el cabello.

—E pastel debe estar listo en media hora.

Le sonrío y bajo de su regazo.

—Estoy ansioso. Cuando estaba en el horno olía delicioso, incluso evocador.

Le sonrío con timidez, un poco avergonzada, y él responde con idéntica expresión. Vaya, ¿realmente somos tan diferentes? Quizás esto le traiga recuerdos de la infancia. Me inclino hacia adelante, le doy un beso fugaz en la comisura de los labios y regreso a la cocina.

.

-.-

.

Cuando lo escucho salir del estudio, ya tengo todo preparado, y enciendo la solitaria vela dorada de su pastel. Él me dedica una sonrisa radiante mientras se acerca muy despacio, y yo le canto suavemente «Feliz Cumpleaños». Luego se inclina y sopla, cerrando los ojos.

—Pedí un deseo —dice cuando vuelve a abrirlos, y por alguna razón su mirada hace que me sonroje.

—El glaseado aún está blando. Espero que te guste.

—Estoy impaciente por probarlo, Serena —murmura, haciendo que suene muy sensual.

Corto una porción para cada uno, y procedemos a comérnoslo con tenedores de postre.

—Mmm —dice con un gruñido de satisfacción—. Por esto quiero casarme contigo.

Y me río, aliviada… Le gusta.

.

-.-

.

—¿Lista para enfrentarte a mi familia?

Darien apaga el motor del R8. Hemos aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa de sus padres.

—Sí. ¿Vas a decírselos?

—Por supuesto. Tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo reaccionan.

Me sonríe maliciosamente y sale del coche.

Son las siete y media, y aunque ha sido un día muy cálido, sopla una fresca brisa nocturna procedente de la bahía. Me envuelvo con el chal y bajo del coche. Llevo un vestido de cóctel verde esmeralda que encontré esta mañana cuando rebuscaba en el armario. Tiene un cinturón ancho a juego. Darien me da la mano, y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal. Mamoru la abre de par en par antes de que llamemos.

—Hola, Darien. Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

Toma la mano que Darien le ofrece, pero tira de ella y lo sorprende con un breve abrazo.

—Eh… gracias, papá.

—Sere, que alegría verte de nuevo.

También me abraza, y entramos en la casa detrás de él.

Antes de que podamos poner los pies en el salón, vemos a Mina que viene hacia nosotros a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Parece furiosa.

¡Oh, no!

—¡Ustedes dos! Quiero hablar con ustedes ahora —gruñe, con su tono de «Más les vale no engañarme».

Miro nerviosamente a Darien. Él se encoge de hombros, decide seguirle la corriente y entramos detrás de ella en el comedor, dejando a Mamoru perplejo en el umbral del salón. Ella cierra la puerta y se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —sisea, agitando una hoja de papel frente a mí.

Completamente desconcertada, la tomo y le echo un vistazo rápidamente. Se me seca la boca. Mierda. Es mi e-mail de respuesta a Darien discutiendo sobre el contrato.

.

.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Y llegamos al último capítulo. Para que los que leen esta historia por primera vez, no se preocupen, esto continúa... en CINCUENTA SOMBRAS LIBERADAS DE SHIELDS**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 22**

.

Me quedo totalmente pálida, se me congela la sangre y el miedo invade mi cuerpo. De forma instintiva me coloco entre ella y Darien.

—¿Qué es? —murmura Darien, con recelo.

Yo lo ignoro. No puedo creer que Mina esté haciendo esto.

—¡Mina! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

La fulmino con una mirada venenosa, la ira ha reemplazado al miedo. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto? Ahora no, hoy no. En el cumpleaños de Darien, no. Sorprendida ante mi respuesta, ella abre de par en par sus ojos azules y parpadea.

—Sere, ¿qué es? —dice Darien otra vez, ahora en un tono más amenazador.

—¿Podrías marcharte, Darien, por favor? —le pido.

—No. Enséñamelo.

Extiende la mano, y sé que no es momento de discutir; habla con dureza y frialdad. Le entrego el e-mail a regañadientes.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —pregunta Mina, ignorando a Darien, y parece muy preocupada.

En mi mente aparece una sucesión de multitud de imágenes eróticas, y me ruborizo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Mina.

No puedo evitar el tono de exasperación que tiene mi voz.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunta Darien con la cabeza ladeada, rostro inexpresivo, pero en un tono bajo muy… amenazador.

Mina se sonroja.

—Eso es irrelevante. —Pero, al ver su mirada glacial, prosigue enseguida—: Estaba en el bolsillo de una americana, que supongo que es tuya, y que encontré detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de Sere.

La firmeza de Mina se debilita un poco ante la abrasadora mirada azul de Darien, pero ella parece recuperarse y frunce el ceño hacia él.

Con su vestido ceñido rojo intenso, parece la hostilidad personificada. Se ve magnifica. Pero ¿qué demonios hacía rebuscando en mi ropa? Normalmente es al revés.

—¿Se lo contaste a alguien?

Ahora la voz de Darien es como un guante de seda.

—¡No! Claro que no —replica Mina, ofendida.

Darien asiente y parece relajarse. Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la chimenea. Mina y yo permanecemos calladas mientras vemos cómo toma un encendedor de la repisa, prende fuego al e-mail, lo suelta y deja que caiga flotando lentamente en llamas sobre la rejilla hasta quedar reducido a cenizas. El silencio en la habitación es opresivo.

—¿Ni siquiera a Armand? —le pregunto a Mina.

—A nadie —afirma enfáticamente ella, que por primera vez parece dolida y desconcertada—. Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien, Sere —murmura.

—Estoy bien, Mina. Más que bien. Por favor, Darien y yo estamos estupendamente, de verdad; eso es cosa del pasado. Por favor, ignóralo.

—¿Que lo ignore? —dice—. ¿Cómo puedo ignorar eso? ¿Qué te ha hecho? —pregunta, y sus ojos azules están cargados de sincera preocupación.

—Él no me ha hecho nada, Mina. En serio… estoy bien.

Ella me mira, vacilante.

—¿De verdad?

Darien me pasa un brazo por la cintura y me estrecha contra él, sin apartar los ojos de Mina.

—Sere ha aceptado ser mi esposa, Mina —dice tranquilamente.

—¡Esposa! —chilla Mina, y abre los ojos con incredulidad.

—Vamos a casarnos. Anunciaremos nuestro compromiso esta noche —afirma él.

—¡Oh! —Mina me mira con la boca abierta. Está atónita—. ¿Te dejo sola dieciséis días y pasa esto? Es muy precipitado. Así que ayer, cuando dije… —Me mira, estupefacta—. ¿Y cómo encaja ese e-mail en todo esto?

—No encaja, Mina. Olvídalo… por favor. Yo lo amo y él me ama. No hagas esto. No arruines su fiesta y nuestra noche. —susurro.

Ella pestañea y de pronto sus ojos están brillantes por las lágrimas.

—No. Claro que no. ¿Estás bien?

Quiere asegurarse.

—Nunca he sido más feliz —murmuro.

Ella se acerca y me toma la mano, haciendo caso omiso del brazo de Darien rodeando mi cintura.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —pregunta esperanzada.

—Sí.

Le sonrío de oreja a oreja, recuperada por fin mi alegría. Mina se relaja, y su sonrisa es un reflejo de mi felicidad. Me aparto de Darien, y ella me abraza de repente.

—Oh, Sere… estaba tan preocupada cuando leí esto. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Me lo explicarás? —musita.

—Algún día, ahora no.

—Bien. Yo no se lo contaré a nadie. Te quiero mucho, Sere, como a mi propia hermana. Sólo pensé… no sabía qué pensar. Lo siento. Si tú eres feliz, yo también soy feliz.

Mira directamente a Darien y se disculpa otra vez. Él asiente, pero su mirada es glacial y su expresión permanece imperturbable. Oh, no, sigue enojado.

—De verdad lo siento. Tienes razón, no es asunto mío —me dice al oído.

Llaman a la puerta, Mina se sobresalta y yo me aparto de ella. Mitsuki asoma la cabeza.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —le pregunta a Darien.

—Todo bien, señora Shields —salta Mina al instante.

—Estupendamente, mamá —dice Darien.

—Bueno. —Mitsuki entra—. Entonces no les importará que le dé a mi hijo un abrazo de cumpleaños.

Nos sonríe a ambos. Él la estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y su gesto inmediatamente se suaviza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —dice ella en voz baja, y cierra los ojos fundida en ese abrazo—. Estoy tan contenta de que no te haya pasado nada.

—Estoy bien, mamá. —Darien le sonríe.

Ella retrocede, lo examina fijamente y sonríe radiante.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti —dice, y le acaricia la cara.

Él le sonríe… su sonrisa de 1000 megavatios.

¡Ella lo sabe! ¿Cuándo se lo dijo Darien?

—Bueno, chicos, si ya terminaron su_ tête-à-tête_, aquí hay un montón de gente que quiere comprobar que realmente estás de una pieza, y desearte feliz cumpleaños, Darien.

—Enseguida voy.

Mitsuki nos mira con cierta ansiedad a Mina y a mí, y al parecer nuestras sonrisas la tranquilizan. Me guiña el ojo y nos abre la puerta. Darien me tiende una mano, y yo la acepto.

—Darien, perdóname, de verdad —dice Mina humildemente.

Mina en plan humilde… es algo digno de ver. Darien la mira, asiente y ambos salimos detrás de ella.

Una vez en el pasillo, miro ansiosamente a Darien.

—¿Tu madre sabe lo nuestro? —pregunto con inquietud.

—Sí.

—Oh.

Y pensar que la tenaz señorita Aino pudo haber arruinado nuestra velada. Me estremezco al pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener que el estilo de vida de Darien saliera a la luz. Santo cielo.

—Bueno, esa fue una forma interesante de empezar la noche.

Le sonrío con dulzura. Él baja la mirada hacia mí, y aparece de nuevo su mirada divertida. Gracias a Dios.

— Como siempre, tiene usted un don para la modestia, señorita Tsukino.. —Se lleva mi mano a los labios y me besa los nudillos, y entramos al salón, donde somos recibidos con un súbito aplauso, espontáneo y ensordecedor.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cuánta gente hay aquí?

Echo un rápido vistazo a la sala: están todos los Shields, Nicolas con Rei, el doctor Furuhata y su esposa, supongo. También está Mac, el tipo del barco; un afroamericano alto y guapo —recuerdo haberlo visto la primera vez que estuve en la oficina de Darien—; Eudial, esa bruja amiga de Rei, dos mujeres a las que no conozco para nada, y… Oh, no. Mi corazón se hunde. Esa mujer… la señora Robinson.

Aparece Midori con una bandeja de champán. Lleva un vestido negro escotado de corte bajo, el pelo recogido en un moño alto en lugar de las coletas, y al ver a Darien sus pestañas aletean y se sonroja. El aplauso va apagándose y todas las miradas se dirigen expectantes hacia Darien, que me aprieta la mano.

—Gracias, a todos. Creo que necesitaré una de estas.

Toma dos copas de la bandeja de Midori y le dedica una breve sonrisa. Tengo la sensación de que Midori está a punto de desmayarse o de morirse. Darien me ofrece una copa.

Darien levanta la suya hacia el resto de la sala, e inmediatamente todos se acercan, encabezados por la diabólica mujer de negro. ¿Acaso siempre viste del mismo color?

—Darien, estaba tan preocupada.

Beryl le da un pequeño abrazo y lo besa en ambas mejillas. Yo intento soltarme de su mano, pero él no me deja.

—Estoy bien, Beryl —murmura Darien con frialdad.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —inquiere ella desesperada, buscando su mirada.

—He estado muy ocupado.

—¿No recibiste mis mensajes?

Darien se remueve, incómodo, me rodea con un brazo y me estrecha hacia él. Sigue mirando a Beryl con gesto imperturbable. Ella ya no puede seguir ignorándome, y me saluda con un asentimiento cortés.

—Sere —dice ronroneante—. Luces encantadora, querida.

—Beryl —respondo en el mismo tono—. Gracias.

Capto una mirada de Mitsuki, que frunce el ceño al vernos a los tres juntos.

—Beryl, tengo que hacer un anuncio —le dice Darien con indiferencia.

A ella se le enturbia la mirada.

—Por supuesto.

Finge una sonrisa y da un paso atrás.

—Escúchenme todos —dice Darien.

Espera un momento hasta que cesa el murmullo de la sala, y todos vuelven a centrar sus miradas en él.

—Gracias por haber venido. Debo decir que esperaba una tranquila cena familiar, de manera que esto es una sorpresa muy agradable.

Mira fijamente a Rei, que sonríe radiante y lo saluda discretamente. Darien mueve la cabeza con simulada exasperación y prosigue.

—Steven y yo… —hace un gesto hacia el hombre que está de pie junto a una castaña menuda y vivaz—… estuvimos en una situación de la que nos salvamos por muy poco.

Ah, es Steven, el que trabaja con él. Él sonríe y alza la copa hacia él.

—Así que me hace especialmente feliz estar aquí hoy para compartir con todos ustedes una magnífica noticia. Esta hermosa mujer —baja la mirada hacia mí—, la señorita Serena Elizabeth Tsukino, ha aceptado ser mi esposa, y quería que todos ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo.

¡Se produce una reacción de asombro general, vítores ocasionales, y luego una ronda de aplausos! Dios… esto realmente está pasando. Creo que me he puesto del color del vestido de Mina. Darien me toma la barbilla, levanta mi boca hasta sus labios y me da un beso rápido.

—Pronto serás mía.

—Ya lo soy —susurro.

—Legalmente —musita, y me sonríe con aire malicioso.

Eudial, que está al lado de Rei, se ve cabizbaja; Midori parece como si se hubiera tragado algo muy desagradable y amargo. Paseo la vista con cierta ansiedad entre la multitud congregada y localizo a Beryl. Tiene la boca abierta. Está atónita… horrorizada incluso, y al verla tan estupefacta, no puedo evitar una intensa satisfacción. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Mamoru y Mitsuki interrumpen mis malévolos pensamientos, e inmediatamente todos los Shields empiezan a abrazarme y a besarme, uno detrás de otro.

—Oh, Sere… estoy encantada de que vayas a formar parte de la familia —dice Mitsuki muy emocionada—. El cambio que ha dado Darien… Él es… feliz. Te lo agradezco tanto.

Incómoda ante tal efusividad, me sonrojo, pero en el fondo estoy muy contenta.

—¿Dónde está el anillo? —exclama Rei cuando me abraza.

—Eh…

¡El anillo! Vaya. Ni siquiera había pensado en el anillo. Miro nerviosamente a Darien.

—Lo escogeremos juntos —dice Darien, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.

—¡Ay, no me mires así, Shields! —le reprocha ella, y luego lo abraza—. Estoy muy emocionada por ti, Darien —dice.

Ella es la única persona a la que no intimida su expresión furiosa. A mí me hace temblar… bueno, solía hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo se casarán? ¿Han fijado la fecha? —le pregunta radiante a Darien.

Él niega con la cabeza, con evidente exasperación.

—No tengo idea, y no lo hemos decidido. Todavía tenemos que hablarlo Sere y yo —dice, irritado.

—Espero que celebren una gran boda… aquí.

Sonríe con entusiasmo, sin hacer el menor caso del tono cáustico de su hermano.

—Lo más probable es que mañana nos escapemos a Las Vegas —le replica él, y recibe a cambio un mohín lastimero, típico de Rei Shields.

Darien pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia Armand, que le da su segundo gran abrazo en solo dos días.

—Así se hace, hermano —dice palmeándole la espalda.

La reacción de toda la sala es abrumadora, y pasan unos minutos hasta que consigo reunirme de nuevo con Darien, que se acerca ahora al doctor Furuhata. Beryl parece haber desaparecido, y Midori sigue sirviendo champán malhumorada.

Al lado del doctor Furuhata hay una joven muy atractiva, con una melena larga y castaña, un escote muy llamativo y unos ojos verdes preciosos.

—Darien —dice Furuhata tendiéndole la mano, y él la estrecha encantado.

—Andrew. Lita.

Besa a la mujer castaña en la mejilla. Es alta y muy linda.

—Me alegra que sigas entre nosotros, Darien. Mi vida sería de lo más aburrida y miserable sin ti.

Darien sonríe.

—¡Andrew! —le reprocha Lita, ante el regocijo de Darien.

—Lita, esta es Serena, mi prometida. Sere, esta es la esposa de Andrew.

—Encantada de conocer a la mujer que finalmente ha conquistado el corazón de Darien —dice Lita con amabilidad.

—Gracias —musito yo, nuevamente avergonzada.

—Esta sí que ha sido una buena bolea, Darien —comenta el doctor Furuhata moviendo la cabeza, como si no lo pudiera creer. Darien frunce el ceño.

—Tú y tus metáforas de críquet, Andrew. —Lita pone los ojos en blanco—. Felicidades a los dos, y feliz cumpleaños, Darien. Qué regalo tan maravilloso —me dice con una gran sonrisa.

No tenía ni idea de que el doctor Furuhata fuera a estar aquí, ni tampoco Beryl. Me ha tomado por sorpresa, y me retuerzo los sesos para ver si tengo algo que preguntarle al doctor, aunque no creo que una fiesta de cumpleaños sea el lugar adecuado para una consulta psiquiátrica.

Charlamos durante unos minutos. Lita es un ama de casa con dos hijos pequeños. Deduzco que ella es la razón por la que el doctor Furuhata ejerza en Estados Unidos.

—Ella está bien, Darien, responde bien al tratamiento. Dentro de un par de semanas la incorporaremos a un programa para pacientes externos.

El doctor Furuhata y Darien están hablando en voz baja, pero no puedo evitar escucharlos y desatender a Lita con cierta descortesía.

—Así que en este momento vivo entre fiestas infantiles y pañales…

—Eso debe de robarte mucho tiempo.

Me sonrojo y me concentro nuevamente en Lita, que ríe con amabilidad. Sé que Darien y Furuhata están hablando de Rubina.

—Pídele una cosa de mi parte —murmura Darien.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Serena?

—Sere, por favor. Trabajo en una editorial.

Darien y el doctor Furuhata bajan más la voz; es muy frustrante. Pero se callan en cuanto se les acercan dos personas a las que no conocía de antes: Steven y Melissa, la vivaz castaña a la que Darien presenta como la pareja de Steven.

Steven es muy agradable y no tardo en descubrir que vive prácticamente enfrente del Escala. Se dedica a elogiar la destreza de Darien como piloto. Era la primera vez que volaba en el_ Charlie Tango_, y dice que no dudaría en volver a hacerlo.

Melissa es risueña y tiene un irónico sentido del humor, y Darien parece extraordinariamente cómodo con ambos. Los conoce bien. No hablan de trabajo, pero me doy cuenta de que Steven es muy inteligente y que no tiene problemas para seguirle el ritmo. También posee una fantástica risa ronca de fumador empedernido.

Mitsuki interrumpe nuestra placentera conversación para informar a todo el mundo de que en la cocina de los Shields están sirviendo el bufet en que consistirá la cena. Los invitados empiezan a dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

Rei me detiene en el pasillo. Con su vestido de encaje rosa pálido y sus altísimos tacones, se para frente a mí como un hada de árbol de navidad. Sostiene dos copas de cóctel.

—Sere —sisea con complicidad.

Yo miro de reojo a Darien, que me deja como diciendo «Que tengas suerte, yo no puedo con ella», y entramos juntas en el salón.

—Toma —dice con picardía—. Es un martini de limón, especialidad de mi padre… mucho mejor que el champán.

Me ofrece una copa y me observa con ansiedad mientras doy un sorbo para probarlo.

—Mmm… delicioso. Aunque un poco fuerte.

¿Qué pretende? ¿Intenta emborracharme?

—Sere, necesito un consejo. Y no se lo puedo pedir a Eudial: ella es muy crítica con todo. —Rei pone los ojos en blanco y luego me sonríe—. Tiene muchos celos de ti. Creo que esperaba que un día Darien y ella acabarían juntos.

Rei se echa a reír ante tal absurdo, y yo tiemblo por dentro.

Eso es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar durante mucho tiempo: que otras mujeres deseen a mi hombre. Aparto esa idea inoportuna de mi mente, y me distraigo centrándome en el tema que ahora nos ocupa. Bebo otro sorbo de martini.

—Intentaré ayudarte. Adelante.

—Ya sabes que Nicolas y yo nos conocimos hace poco, gracias a ti.

Me sonríe.

—Sí.

¿Dónde demonios quiere ir a parar?

—Sere… él no quiere salir conmigo —confiesa con un mohín.

—Oh.

Parpadeo extrañada, y pienso: A lo mejor él no está loco por ti.

—Mira, no es exactamente así. Él no quiere salir conmigo porque su hermana está saliendo con mi hermano. ¿Sabes?, Nicolas considera que todo esto es un poco… incestuoso. Pero yo sé que le gusto. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Oh, ya entiendo —musito, intentando ganar algo de tiempo. ¿Qué puedo decir?—. ¿No pueden acordar ser amigos y darse un poco de tiempo? Quiero decir, acabas de conocerlo.

Ella arquea una ceja.

—Mira, ya sé que acabo de conocer a Darien, pero… —Frunzo el ceño sin saber qué decir—. Rei, esto es algo que tú y Nicolas tienen que solucionar juntos. Yo lo intentaría por la vía de la amistad.

Rei esboza una amplia sonrisa.

—Esa mirada la aprendiste de Darien.

Me ruborizo.

—Si quieres un consejo, pregúntale a Mina. Ella debe de saber algo más sobre los sentimientos de su hermano.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —digo con una sonrisa alentadora.

—Genial. Gracias, Sere.

Me da otro abrazo y sale corriendo hacia la puerta emocionada —e impresionante, dados los tacones que lleva—, sin duda para ir a molestar a Mina. Bebo otro sorbo de martini, y me dispongo a seguirla, cuando me detengo en seco.

Beryl entra en la sala con paso muy decidido y expresión tensa y colérica. Cierra la puerta con cuidado y me dirige una mirada amenazadora.

Oh, mierda.

—Sere —dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Ligeramente mareada después de dos copas de champán y del cóctel letal que llevo en la mano, hago acopio de todo mi autodominio. Tengo la sensación de que la sangre ha dejado de circular por mis venas, pero recurro tanto a mi subconsciente como a la diosa que llevo dentro para aparentar tanta tranquilidad e indiferencia como me sea posible.

—Beryl —digo con un hilo de voz, firme pese a la sequedad de mi boca.

¿Por qué me trastorna tanto esta mujer? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere ahora?

—Te daría mis felicitaciones más sinceras, pero creo que sería inapropiado.

Y clava en mí sus penetrantes ojos, fríos y llenos de odio.

—Yo no necesito ni deseo tus felicitaciones, Beryl. Me sorprende y me decepciona verte aquí.

Ella arquea una ceja. Creo que está impresionada.

—No había pensado en ti como una adversaria digna, Serena. Pero siempre me sorprendes con cada movimiento.

—Yo no he pensado en ti en absoluto —miento fríamente. Darien estaría orgulloso—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer en lugar de perder el tiempo contigo.

—No tan rápido, niñita —dice entre dientes, y se apoya en la puerta para bloquearme el paso—. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces aceptando casarte con Darien? Si pensaste por un minuto siquiera que puedes hacerlo feliz, estás muy equivocada.

—Lo que haya aceptado hacer o no con Darien no es de tu incumbencia.

Sonrío dulcemente con sarcasmo. Ella me ignora.

—Él tiene necesidades… necesidades que tú posiblemente no puedas satisfacer —replica con arrogancia.

—¿Qué sabes tú de sus necesidades? —replico. Una sensación de indignación arde en mis entrañas y una descarga de adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atreve esta maldita zorra a sermonearme?—. No eres más que una pederasta enferma, y si fuera por mí, te arrojaría al séptimo círculo del infierno y me alejaría sonriendo. Ahora fuera de mi camino… ¿o voy a tener que quitarte?

—Estás cometiendo un grave error, señorita. —Agita frente a mí un largo y esbelto dedo con una manicura perfecta—. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar nuestro estilo de vida? Tú no sabes nada, y no tienes idea de dónde te estás metiendo. Y si crees que él va a ser feliz con una insulsa cazafortunas como tú…

¡Es todo! Le tiro a la cara el resto del martini de limón, dejándola empapada.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme tú dónde me estoy metiendo! —le grito—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? No es tu maldito problema.

Me mira horrorizada con la boca abierta y se limpia la bebida pegajosa de la cara. Creo que está a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero de pronto se queda paralizada cuando se abre la puerta.

Darien aparece en la entrada. Tarda una fracción de segundo en hacerse cargo de la situación: yo, pálida y temblorosa; ella, empapada y furiosa. Su hermoso rostro se ensombrece, crispado por la rabia, y se coloca entre ambas.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Beryl? —dice en un tono glacial y amenazador.

Ella levanta la vista hacia él y parpadea.

—Ella no es buena para ti, Darien —susurra.

—¿Qué? —grita él, y ambas nos sobresaltamos.

No le veo la cara, pero todo su cuerpo está tenso e irradia animosidad.

—¿Tú cómo diablos sabes lo que es bueno para mí?

—Tienes necesidades, Darien —dice ella en un tono más suave.

—Ya te lo he dicho: esto no es asunto tuyo —ruge.

Oh, no… El furioso Darien ha asomado su no tan espantoso rostro. Va a oírlo todo el mundo.

—¿De qué se trata? —Darien se queda callado un momento, fulminándola con la mirada—. ¿Crees que eres tú? ¿Tú? ¿Crees que tú eres la persona adecuada para mí? —dice en un tono más bajo, pero impregnado de desdén, y de pronto no quiero estar aquí. No quiero presenciar este enfrentamiento íntimo. Estoy entrometiéndome. Pero estoy paralizada: mis extremidades se niegan a moverse.

Beryl traga saliva y parece como si se obligara a erguirse. Su postura cambia sutilmente y se convierte dominante. Da un paso hacia él.

—Yo fui lo mejor que te ha pasado —masculla con arrogancia—. Mírate ahora. Uno de los más ricos y exitosos empresarios de Estados Unidos, equilibrado, emprendedor… Tú no necesitas nada. Eres el amo de tu universo.

Él retrocede como si lo hubieran golpeado, y la mira atónito y enfurecido.

—Eso te encantaba, Darien, no intentes engañarte a ti mismo. Tenías una tendencia autodestructiva de la cual te salvé yo, te salvé de acabar en la cárcel. Créeme, nene, es donde hubieras terminado. Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes, todo lo que necesitas.

Darien palidece, mirándola horrorizado, y cuando habla lo hace con voz baja y escéptica.

—Tú me enseñaste a follar, Beryl. Pero eso es algo vacío, como tú. No me extraña que Met te dejara.

Yo siento cómo la bilis me sube por la garganta. No debería estar aquí. Pero estoy petrificada, morbosamente fascinada, mientras ellos se destrozan el uno al otro.

—Tú nunca me abrazaste —susurra Darien—. Nunca dijiste que me amabas, ni una sola vez.

Ella entorna los ojos.

—El amor es para tontos, Darien.

—Fuera de mi casa.

La voz furiosa e implacable de Mitsuki nos sobresalta a todos. Los tres volvemos rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella, de pie en el umbral de la sala. Está mirando fijamente a Beryl, que palidece bajo su bronceado de Saint-Tropez.

El tiempo se detiene mientras todos contenemos la respiración. Mitsuki irrumpe muy decidida en la habitación, sin apartar su ardiente y colérica mirada de Beryl, hasta pararse frente a ella. Beryl abre los ojos, alarmada, y Mitsuki le propina una fuerte bofetada en la cara, cuyo impacto resuena en las paredes del comedor.

—¡Quita tus sucias garras de mi hijo, puta, y sal de mi casa… ahora! —sisea con los dientes apretados.

Beryl se toca la mejilla enrojecida, y parpadea horrorizada y atónita mirando a Mitsuki. Luego abandona corriendo la sala, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta.

Mitsuki se gira lentamente hacia Darien, y un tenso silencio cae como un manto de espesa niebla sobre nosotros mientras madre e hijo se miran fijamente. Después de un momento, Mitsuki habla

—Sere, antes de entregarte a mi hijo, ¿te importaría dejarme unos minutos a solas con él? —articula en voz baja y ronca, pero llena de fuerza.

—Por supuesto —susurro, y me apresuro a salir observando de reojo por encima del hombro.

Pero ninguno de los dos me mira cuando abandono la sala. Siguen mirándose fijamente, comunicándose sin palabras.

Llego al pasillo y me siento perdida por un momento. Mi corazón retumba y la sangre hierve en mis venas… Me siento aterrada y débil. Dios santo, eso fue realmente grave, y ahora Mitsuki lo sabe. Mierda. No puedo imaginar qué le dirá a Darien, y aunque sé que está mal, me apoyo en la puerta tratando de escuchar.

—¿Cuánto duró, Darien?

Mitsuki habla en voz baja. Apenas puedo oírla.

No oigo lo que responde él.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —Ahora el tono es más insistente—. Dime. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando empezó todo esto?

Tampoco ahora escucho a Darien.

—¿Todo bien, Sere? —me interrumpe Steven.

—Sí. Bien. Gracias, yo…

Steven sonríe.

— Necesito un cigarrillo.

Y, por un instante, contemplo la posibilidad de acompañarlo a fumar.

—Yo voy al baño.

Necesito aclararme la mente y las ideas, procesar lo que acabo de presenciar y oír. Creo que el piso de arriba es el sitio más seguro para estar sola. Veo que Steven entra en la salita, y entonces subo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso, y luego hasta el tercero. Sólo hay un lugar en el que quiero estar.

Abro la puerta del dormitorio de infancia de Darien, entro y cierro tragando saliva. Me acerco a su cama y me dejo caer, echada mirando el blanco techo.

Santo cielo. Este debe ser, sin ninguna duda, uno de los enfrentamientos más terribles que he presenciado, y ahora estoy aturdida. Mi prometido y su ex amante… algo que ninguna futura esposa debería presenciar. Eso está claro, pero en parte me alegra que ella haya mostrado su verdadero yo, y de haber sido testigo de ello.

Mis pensamientos se dirigen hacia Mitsuki. Pobre mujer, tener que escuchar todo eso. Me abrazo a una de las almohadas de Darien. Ella escuchó que Darien y Beryl tuvieron una aventura… pero no la naturaleza de la misma. Gracias a Dios. Suelto un gemido.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Quizás la malvada bruja tenga razón.

No, me niego a creer eso. Ella es tan fría y cruel. Niego con la cabeza. Se equivoca. Yo soy buena para Darien. Yo soy lo que necesita. Y, en un momento de extraordinaria claridad, no me cuestiono «cómo» ha vivido él su vida hasta hace poco… sino «por qué». Sus motivos para hacer lo que les ha hecho a innumerables chicas… ni siquiera quiero saber cuántas. El cómo no es el problema. Todas eran adultas. Todas fueron —¿cómo lo expresó el doctor Furuhata?— relaciones seguras y consentidas de mutuo acuerdo. Es el porqué. El porqué es lo que está mal. El porqué surge de la profunda oscuridad de sus orígenes.

Cierro los ojos y me los cubro con el brazo. Pero ahora él ha superado eso, lo ha dejado atrás, y ambos hemos salido a la luz. Yo estoy deslumbrada por él, y él conmigo. Podemos guiarnos mutuamente. Y en ese momento se me ocurre una idea. ¡Maldita sea! Una idea insidiosa y persistente, y estoy justo en el sitio donde puedo enterrar para siempre ese fantasma. Me siento en la cama. Sí, debo hacerlo.

Me pongo de pie tambaleante, me quito los zapatos, y observo el panel de encima del escritorio. Todas las fotos de Darien de niño siguen ahí; y, al pensar en el espectáculo que acabo de presenciar entre él y la señora Robinson, me conmueven más que nunca. Y ahí en una esquina está esa pequeña foto en blanco y negro: la de su madre, la puta adicta al crack.

Enciendo la lámpara del escritorio y enfoco la luz hacia esa fotografía. Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Se parece mucho a él, pero más joven y más triste, y lo único que siento al ver su afligida expresión es compasión. Intento encontrar similitudes entre su cara y la mía. Observo la foto con los ojos entornados y me acerco mucho, realmente cerca, pero no veo ninguna. Excepto el pelo quizás, aunque creo que ella lo tenía más claro. No me parezco a ella en absoluto. Y es un alivio.

Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna con los brazos cruzados. _¿Por qué te torturas? Ya dijiste que sí. Ya estuviste en su cama_. Yo le respondo frunciendo los labios: Sí, lo hice, y con mucho gusto. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida acostada en esa cama con Darien. La diosa que llevo dentro, sentada en posición de loto, sonríe serena. Sí, he tomado la decisión correcta.

Tengo que ir a buscar a Darien; estará preocupado. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he estado en esta habitación; pensará que he huido. Al pensar en su reacción exagerada, pongo los ojos en blanco. Espero que Mitsuki y él hayan terminado de hablar. Me estremezco al pensar qué más debe de haberle dicho ella.

Me encuentro a Darien subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso, buscándome. Su rostro refleja tensión y cansancio; no es el Darien feliz y despreocupado con el que llegué. Me quedo en el rellano y él se detiene en el último escalón, de manera que quedamos al mismo nivel.

—Hola —dice con cautela.

—Hola —contesto en idéntico tono.

—Estaba preocupado…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpo—. Lo siento… no podía sumarme a la fiesta. Tenía que alejarme, ya sabes. Para pensar.

Alargo la mano y le acaricio la cara. Él cierra los ojos y la apoya contra mi palma.

—¿Y se te ocurrió hacerlo en mi dormitorio?

—Sí.

Me toma la mano, me atrae hacia él y yo me dejo caer en sus brazos, mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo. Huele a ropa limpia, a gel de baño y a Darien, el aroma más relajante y excitante que existe. Él inspira, pegado a mi cabello.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que soportar todo eso.

—No es tu culpa, Darien. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Baja la vista hacia mí y sus labios se curvan en un gesto de disculpa.

—Es amiga de la familia.

Yo intento no reaccionar.

—Ya no más. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Ahora mismo está jodidamente molesta conmigo. Sinceramente, estoy encantado de que tú estés aquí y de que estemos en medio de una fiesta. De no ser así, tal vez me hubiera matado.

—¿Tan enojada está?

Él asiente muy serio, y me doy cuenta de que está desconcertado por la reacción de ella.

—¿Puedes culparla? —digo en tono suave y cariñoso.

Él me abraza fuerte y parece indeciso, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Finalmente responde:

—No.

¡Wow! Un gran avance.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —pregunto.

—Claro. ¿Aquí?

Asiento y nos acomodamos en lo alto de la escalera.

—Así que ¿cómo te sientes? —pregunto ansiosa, apretándole la mano y observando su cara triste y seria.

Él suspira.

—Me siento liberado.

Se encoge de hombros, y luego sonríe radiante, con una sonrisa gloriosa y despreocupada al más puro estilo Darien, y el cansancio y la tensión presentes hace un momento se desvanecen.

—¿De verdad?

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Wow, bajaría a los infiernos por esa sonrisa.

—Nuestra relación de negocios se terminó.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Liquidarás el negocio de los salones de belleza?

Suelta un pequeño resoplido.

—No soy tan vengativo, Serena —me reprende—. No, le regalaré el negocio. Se lo debo. El lunes hablaré con mi abogado.

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Se acabó la señora Robinson?

Adopta una expresión divertida y mueve la cabeza.

—Para siempre.

Yo sonrío radiante.

—Siento que hayas perdido una amiga.

Se encoge de hombros y luego sonríe.

—¿De verdad lo sientes?

—No —confieso, ruborizada.

—Ven. —Se levanta y me ofrece una mano—. Unámonos a esa fiesta en nuestro honor. Incluso puede que me emborrache.

—¿Tú te emborrachas? —le pregunto, y le doy la mano.

—No, desde que era un adolescente salvaje.

Bajamos la escalera.

—¿Has comido? —pregunta.

Oh, Dios.

—No.

—Pues deberías. A juzgar por el olor y el aspecto que tenía Beryl, lo que le tiraste fue uno de esos cocteles mortales de mi padre.

Me observa e intenta sin éxito disimular su gesto risueño.

—Darien, yo…

Levanta una mano.

—No discutas, Serena. Si vas a beber, y a tirarles alcohol encima a mis ex, tienes que comer. Es la regla número uno. Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación después de nuestra primera noche juntos.

Oh, sí. El Heathman.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo, se detiene y me acaricia la cara, deslizando los dedos por mi mandíbula.

—Estuve despierto durante horas, contemplando cómo dormías —murmura—. Puede que ya te amara entonces.

Oh.

Se inclina y me besa con dulzura, y yo me derrito por dentro, y toda la tensión de la última hora se disipa lánguidamente de mi cuerpo.

—Come —susurra.

—Está bien —accedo, porque en este momento haría cualquier cosa por él.

Me da la mano y me conduce hacia la cocina, donde la fiesta está en pleno apogeo.

.

-.-

.

—Buenas noches, Andrew, Lita.

—Felicidades de nuevo, Sere. Serán muy felices juntos.

El doctor Furuhata nos sonríe con afecto cuando, tomados del brazo, nos despedimos de él y de Lita en el vestíbulo.

—Buenas noches.

Darien cierra la puerta, sacude la cabeza, y me mira de repente con ojos brillantes de emoción.

¿Qué se propone?

—Solo queda la familia. Me parece que mi madre ha bebido demasiado.

Mitsuki está cantando con una consola de karaoke en la sala familiar. Mina y Rei no paran de animarla.

—¿Y la culpas por ello?

Le sonrío con complicidad, intentando mantener el buen ambiente entre ambos. Tengo éxito.

—¿Está sonriéndome, señorita Tsukino?

—Así es.

—Ha sido un gran día.

—Darien, últimamente todos los días que paso contigo son grandiosos —digo en tono mordaz.

Niega con la cabeza

—Buena punto, señorita Tsukino. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Me da la mano y me conduce a través de la casa hasta la cocina, donde Mamoru, Nicolas y Armand hablan de los Mariners, bebiendo los últimos cócteles y comiendo las sobras.

—¿Salen a dar un paseo? —insinúa Armand burlón cuando cruzamos las puertas acristaladas.

Darien no le hace caso. Mamoru le pone mala cara a Armand, moviendo la cabeza en un mudo reproche.

Mientras subimos los escalones hasta el jardín, me quito los zapatos. La media luna brilla resplandeciente sobre la bahía. Reluce intensamente, proyectando infinitas sombras y matices de gris a nuestro alrededor, mientras las luces de Seattle centellean a lo lejos. La casita del embarcadero está iluminada, como un faro que refulge suavemente bajo el frío halo de la luna.

—Darien, mañana me gustaría ir a la iglesia.

—¿Ah sí?

—Recé para que volvieras a casa con vida, y así fue. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—De acuerdo.

Deambulamos de la mano durante un rato, envueltos en un silencio relajante. Y entonces se me ocurre preguntarle:

—¿Dónde vas a poner las fotos que me tomó Seiya?

—Pensé que podríamos colgarlas en la casa nueva.

—¿La compraste?

Se detiene para mirarme fijamente, y dice en un tono lleno de preocupación:

—Sí, creí que te gustaría.

—Me gusta. ¿Cuándo la compraste?

—Ayer por la mañana. Ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacer con ella —murmura aliviado.

—No la derribes. Por favor. Es una casa preciosa. Solo necesita que la cuiden con amor y cariño.

Darien me mira y sonríe.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con Armand. Él conoce a una arquitecta muy buena que me hizo unas obras en Aspen. Él puede encargarse de la reforma.

De pronto me quedo sin aliento, recordando la última vez que cruzamos el jardín bajo la luz de la luna en dirección a la casita del embarcadero. Oh, quizás sea allí a donde vamos ahora. Sonrío.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me estaba acordando de la última vez que me llevaste a la casita del embarcadero.

A Darien se le escapa la risa.

—Oh, eso fue muy divertido. De hecho…

Y de repente se detiene y me carga al hombro, y yo chillo, aunque no creo que vayamos demasiado lejos.

—Estabas muy enojado, si mal no recuerdo —digo jadeante.

—Serena, yo siempre estoy muy enojado.

—No, no es verdad.

Él me da una palmada en el trasero y se detiene frente a la puerta de madera. Me baja deslizándome por su cuerpo hasta dejarme en el suelo, y me toma la cabeza entre las manos.

—No, ya no.

Se inclina y me besa con fuerza. Cuando se aparta, me falta el aire y el deseo domina mi cuerpo.

Baja los ojos hacia mí, y el resplandor luminoso que sale de la casita del embarcadero me permite ver que está ansioso. Mi hombre ansioso, no un caballero blanco ni oscuro, sino un hombre: un hermoso hombre ya no tan destrozado a quien amo. Levanto la mano y le acaricio la cara. Deslizo los dedos sobre sus patillas y por la mandíbula hasta el mentón, y dejo que mi dedo índice le acaricie los labios. Él se relaja.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte aquí —murmura, y abre la puerta.

La cruda luz de los fluorescentes ilumina la impresionante lancha, que se mece suavemente en las aguas oscuras del muelle. A su lado hay un pequeño bote de remos.

—Ven.

Darien toma mi mano y me conduce por los escalones de madera. Al llegar arriba, abre la puerta y se aparta para dejarme entrar.

Me quedo con la boca abierta. El ático está irreconocible. La habitación está llena de flores… hay flores por todas partes. Alguien ha creado una maravillosa pérgola de preciosas flores silvestres, mezcladas con centelleantes luces en miniatura y linternas que inundan la habitación de un resplandor pálido y tenue.

Vuelvo la cara para mirarlo, y él me está observando con una expresión inescrutable. Se encoge de hombros.

—Querías flores y corazones —murmura.

Apenas puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

—Mi corazón ya lo tienes. —Y hace un gesto abarcando la habitación.

—Y aquí están las flores —susurro, terminando la frase por él—. Darien, es hermoso.

No se me ocurre qué más decir. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas inundan mis ojos.

Tirando suavemente de mi mano me hace entrar y, antes de que pueda darme cuenta, lo tengo frente a mí con una rodilla hincada en el suelo. ¡Dios santo… no esperaba esto! Me quedo sin respiración.

Él saca un anillo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y levanta sus ojos azules hacia mí, brillantes, sinceros y llenos de emoción.

—Serena Tsukino. Te amo. Quiero amarte, honrarte y protegerte por el resto de mi vida. Sé mía. Para siempre. Comparte tu vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo.

Lo miro parpadeando, y las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas. Mi Cincuenta, mi hombre. Lo amo tanto. Me invade una inmensa oleada de emoción, y lo único que soy capaz de decir es:

—Sí.

Él sonríe, aliviado, y desliza lentamente el anillo en mi dedo. Es un hermoso diamante ovalado sobre un aro de platino. Por Dios, es grande… Grande, pero simple, deslumbrante en su simplicidad.

—Oh, Darien —sollozo, abrumada de pronto por tanta felicidad.

Me arrodillo a su lado, hundo las manos en su cabello y lo beso. Lo beso con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Beso a este hermoso hombre que me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él; y me envuelve en sus brazos, y pone las manos sobre mi pelo y la boca sobre mis labios. En el fondo de mi ser sé que siempre seré suya, y que él siempre será mío. Juntos hemos llegado tan lejos, y tenemos que llegar aún más lejos, pero estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

.

-.-

.

Da una calada y la punta del cigarrillo brilla en la oscuridad. Expulsa una gran bocanada de humo, que termina en dos anillos que se disipan ante él, pálidos y espectrales bajo la luz de la luna. Se remueve en el asiento, aburrido, y bebe un pequeño sorbo de bourbon barato de una botella envuelta en papel marrón arrugado, que luego vuelve a colocarse entre los muslos.

Es increíble que aún le siga la pista. Tuerce la boca en una mueca sardónica. Lo del helicóptero había sido una acción temeraria y precipitada. Una de las cosas más excitantes que ha hecho en toda su vida. Pero fue en vano. Pone los ojos en blanco con expresión irónica. ¿_Quién hubiera pensado que ese hijo de puta sabría pilotar tan bien?_

Resopla.

Lo subestimaron. Si Shields creyó por un momento que se retiraría sollozando y con el rabo entre las piernas, es que ese idiota no sabe una mierda.

Había sido lo mismo toda su vida. La gente lo subestimaba constantemente: no es más que un hombre que lee libros. ¡A la mierda con eso! Es un hombre que lee libros, y que además tiene una memoria fotográfica. Ah, las cosas de las que se ha enterado, las cosas que sabe. Gruñe otra vez. _Sí, sobre ti, Shields. Las cosas que sé sobre ti._

No está mal para un chico de los suburbios de Detroit.

No está mal para un chico que obtuvo una beca para Princeton.

No está mal para un chico que se rompió el culo trabajando durante la universidad y que al final consiguió entrar en el mundo editorial.

Y ahora todo eso está jodido, jodido por culpa de Shields y su pequeña perra. Frunce el ceño mientras observa la casa, como si representara todo lo que él desprecia. Pero no ha pasado nada. El único acontecimiento destacable había sido la atractiva y voluptuosa pelirroja vestida de negro que bajó por el sendero hecha un mar de lágrimas, que luego se subió al CLK blanco y se fue.

Suelta una risa amarga y hace una mueca de dolor. Mierda, sus costillas. Todavía le duelen por culpa de las patadas que le dio el esbirro de Shields.

Revive la escena en su mente. «Maldito, si vuelves a tocar a la señorita Tsukino, te mato.»

Ese hijo de perra también recibirá lo suyo. Sí, no sabe lo que le espera.

Se reclina otra vez en el asiento. _Parece que va a ser una larga noche_. Se quedará, vigilando y esperando. Da otra calada al Marlboro rojo. Ya llegará su oportunidad. Llegará muy pronto.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ… EN "CINCUENTA SOMBRAS LIBERADAS DE SHIELDS"**


End file.
